Fantastic Beasts and What Newt Scamander Forgot To Mention In His Book
by Medryan
Summary: " J'ai sauvé la vie de votre directeur de la sécurité, j'ai sauvé New York d'une catastrophe magique, j'ai sauvé le MACUSA d'une humiliation mondiale ! Et vous, vous me faites du chantage, à cette table, aujourd'hui ! " ne s'écria pas Newt Scamander, en restant assis au fond de sa chaise. Mais... Il n'en pensait pas moins !
1. Le bénéfice du doute

Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue !

Commençons, je vous prie.

« **Fantastic Beasts and What Newt Scamander Forgot To Mention In His Books** » signifie en bon français « **Animaux Fantastiques et ce que Newt Scamander a oublié de mentionner dans ses bouquins** ».

 ** _Rating_** : Je n'ai pas prévu d'être crue pour le moment. Cependant, je vais traiter de sujets assez sensibles tels que la torture, la violence et la cruauté. Si j'ai plus ou moins la trame principale de l'histoire déjà écrite (c'est-à-dire que je sais quel tournant l'histoire prendra et comment est-ce qu'elle va se finir), je n'ai pas fait de prédiction concernant la relation entre Graves et Newt. Est-ce que ce sera du slow-burn ou est-ce qu'ils vont se sauter dessus au troisième chapitre ? Aucune idée, je vais faire ça feeling, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura quelque-chose à se mettre sous la dent. Pour en revenir au Rating, je ne sais donc pas s'il y aura des scènes de fesses. Pour le moment, **le Rating reste à T** mais je le modifierai si je vois que j'ai besoin de rentrer dans les détails.

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun bénéfice !

 ** _Disclaimer numéro deux_** : Cette fiction contiendra des traces de d'ANGST.

 ** _Disclaimer numéro trois_** : La couverture de cette fiction est une œuvre de sssilkworms ( 275boxes sur twitter et sssilkworms sur tumblr) et NE M'APPARTIENT PAS.

 ** _Un merci_** : À J. K. Rowling pour son univers. À Alis M. W. Ombrage pour m'avoir donné le courage nécessaire et la motivation pour écrire dans l'univers HP. Aux futures reviews. À Potatofu grâce à qui cette fanfiction sera bientôt publiée en anglais.

* * *

 **I — Le bénéfice du doute**

« **_Scamander ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous le dis et cette fois-ci, je serai catégorique. Je vous autorise à effectuer vos études sur le sol américain et j'ai accepté de prendre en considération vos propositions de législation. Cela doit vous sembler être une maigre consolation pour le magizoologue qui a défait Grindelwald mais je ne peux pas vous proposer davantage. Mes oubliators m'ont déjà rapporté quatre incidents en deux semaines ! Revoyez vos méthodes ou je révoquerai les miennes. Je n'ai pas envie d'envoyer Percival Graves à votre porte. Et vous non plus._**

 ** _Séraphina Picquery._** »

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Newt fut de remettre en cause son opinion sur Percival Graves. Jusqu'ici, il le pensait mort. L'anglais ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non. Si le directeur était fidèle à l'interprétation que Grindelwald en avait fait, alors il aurait été ravi de ne pas avoir à connaître — pour de vrai — un homme aussi peu commode. Sinon... Il s'en accommoderait. Picquery avait été claire. Comme un enfant, on lui avait imposé des limites. Et comme un enfant, il avait tenté de les franchir. Newt se plaisait à chercher ses propres défauts, ses propres tares incohérentes — comme celle-ci d'ailleurs.

Le MACUSA lui avait octroyé un bel appartement presque luxueux mais toujours très proche du Woolworth Building puisque... Il était à l'intérieur. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas non plus trop en demander. Cependant, le magizoologue avait catégoriquement refusé qu'on lui accorde un elfe de maison. Il était si fasciné par l'espèce en question que l'idée lui était inconcevable. Quoi qu'il en soit, le MACUSA n'avait pas pris le risque de lui en proposer un. Tous savaient que l'elfe se serait retrouvé libre comme l'air le lendemain.

Newt ne se faisait pas d'idées. Le changement de bord si soudain de Picquery était étroitement lié aux débordements récents qui avaient fait suite à l'affaire Grindelwald. Un Oiseau-Tonnerre qui sauve New York ? Plutôt que d'y voir une rédemption animalière, le sorcier américain lambda préféra y voir un animal de compagnie, ou bien de la décoration. Et quand l'anglais avait entendu parlé de ces œufs d'Occamy interceptés dans un aquarium vide... Picquery n'avait pas eu besoin de se faire prier. La contrebande avait explosé et plutôt que d'instaurer un contrôle des bêtes, elle s'était résignée à déléguer à Newt une nouvelle responsabilité. Sa seule mission ? Récupérer ces animaux de contrebande et... En faire ce qu'il voulait.

C'était un pas vers un monde meilleur. Certes, Picquery n'était pas encore prête à instaurer une législation correcte et plus détendue sur la magizoologie… Mais, elle considérait le magizoologue et avait promis de l'écouter.

Mais étant donné que rien ne vient jamais sans peine, Newt refusa après mûre réflexion. Le désir de vouloir sauver toutes les bêtes du monde était égoïste si mal réalisé. Sa seule condition ? Que Picquery fasse aménager des réserves pour accueillir tout ce beau monde. Sa valise n'était pas assez grande pour sauver New York.

Picquery fit bien mieux que ça.

Dans le sellier de son nouvel appartement — avec dans sa poche l'un des meilleurs sorciers du MACUSA, naquit d'un charme d'extension la nouvelle réserve provisoire de Newt Scamander. Réserve qu'il personnalisa avec ses propres compétences en magie. Plusieurs climats, différents espaces. Cette idée avait eu beaucoup de succès auprès du magizoologue. Il était proche de ses animaux si un problème survenait et bénéficiait d'un meilleur accès pour les étudier ainsi que de quelques sortilèges de protections — auxquels il ne croyait guère cependant, à en croire les sorties récurrentes de ses niffleurs.

Les réserves demandaient des autorisations diverses, des lois et plein d'autres conditions auxquelles l'anglais ne s'intéressait pas. Après tout, la paperasse était une entité qu'il estimait bien plus dangereuse que le plus agressif de tous les nundus si on en croyait son épouvantard. Mais Scamander avait sa propre vision des choses. C'était bien connu.

Une vision des choses si évasive, si personnelle… Qu'il ne comprit pas bien lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de son appartement hurler dans ses oreilles et effrayer Pickett — qui ne se fit pas prier pour retourner se cacher à l'intérieur de sa manche. Intrigué et dérangé, Newt se mut lentement jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée avant de coller un œil au judas.

Percival Graves, en personne. Le regard déjà foudroyant et exaspéré. Newt ne l'avait pas vu depuis… Eh bien, à vrai dire, Newt n'avait encore jamais rencontré Percival Graves et cette simple pensée le fit frissonner. Il courut à travers son immense salon — peut-être que cet appartement était beaucoup trop spacieux pour une personnalité si… Hasardeuse et réservée — et attrapa la beuglante qu'il avait reçu pour en relire le contenu. Cette lettre datait d'il y a une semaine ! Newt fut submergé par le flot d'informations. Déjà parce qu'il avait eu de la chance que l'enveloppe n'explose pas et… Parce qu'il se demandait combien d'infractions avait-il pu commettre en sept jours ? Et lesquelles d'entre elles furent assez graves pour que Picquery mette à exécution ses menaces ?

Graves attendait encore devant la porte. Newt se fit la réflexion qu'avec un peu de chance, le directeur de la sécurité n'avait pas remarqué, ni entendu les pas d'Éruptif de Newt et ainsi le magizoologue pourrait feindre l'absence. Mais la voix calme et sèche du directeur de la sécurité perça le bois de sa porte d'entrée.

« **Je sais que vous êtes là, Scamander. Ouvrez cette porte, avant que je ne m'en charge à votre place.** »

Pourquoi Newt pensait-il à autre chose qu'aux animaux ? C'était toujours un bon moyen de s'attirer des ennuis. Ce fut donc avec une moue boudeuse qu'il se rendit à ouvrir à Graves. Pour sa propre sécurité — et parce que Graves s'était déjà fait volé son identité par Grindelwald lui-même — il ne fit qu'entrouvrir, sa baguette en main, plaquée contre la porte. Graves ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement ridicule… Et innocent. C'était typiquement ce que reflétait son bouquin de sa personnalité. Percival inclina la tête et arqua un sourcil, l'air cynique. Newt se rendit compte que c'était le moment de parler avant de paraître bizarre, sa première impression ayant déjà été gâchée

« **Plait-il ?** »

La main assurée — mais peu rassurante — de Percival Graves vint s'abattre sur la porte en bois sombre, laquelle il poussa sans même se demander si Newt n'allait pas se la prendre en pleine figure. Il fit un pas en avant pour entrer, joignant ses mains dans son dos. Newt s'écarta juste à temps et referma derrière ce dernier, tout de même outré par son geste.

Était-ce le moment de se présenter ? Après tout, Newt Scamander et Percival Graves ne se connaissaient que de par leurs noms et leurs réputations. Devait-il faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant ? C'était pour ce genre d'auto-tortures psychologique que Newt détestait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Newt était asocial, antisocial et détestait l'interaction nouvelle. Tiraillé entre l'envie de bien faire et celle de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était… Newt se tut. Il avait déjà entamé la discussion — même avec deux pauvres mots dénués de sens, alors il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

« **Dois-je énumérer le nombre incessant d'articles du code international du secret magique que vous avez enfreint, Scamander ?** »

C'est une question rhétorique. C'est une question rhétorique. C'est une question rhétorique.

« **Techniquement, un seul mais c'est pour ça que Picquery a affecté deux de ses oubliators à mon cas, il y a des dommages collatéraux et…** »

Percival n'interrompit pas Newt à proprement parlé, mais son regard s'était suffisamment assombri pour qu'il se taise à jamais. Aussi terrifiant était-il, il n'égalerait jamais les prestations de Grindelwald. La puissance du sorcier était telle qu'il avait rendu Graves plus épouvantable que Graves lui-même. C'était… Un exploit digne de respect. Mais Newt n'avait pas eu de mal à discerner la performance de Gellert de celle de Percival. Pourtant fondamentalement les mêmes, seuls le langage corporel employé et les motivations douteuses de Grindelwald tenaient à les différencier. Newt en était maintenant sûr : Graves n'était plus Grindelwald. Mesurant la puissance de la magie du criminel, rien ne l'aurait empêché de se fondre sous plusieurs sortilèges de protection et d'usurpation. D'autant plus que Grindelwald semblait ne pas apprécier Scamander.

Newt se rendit compte qu'il s'était évadé pendant de longues secondes et revint à lui, secouant brièvement la tête.

« **Actuellement, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus si ce n'est m'excuser, Sir Graves.** »

S'excuser n'était pas la plus sage des réactions à avoir face à un homme de pouvoir. Graves était puissant de réputation. Était-il intelligent ? Probablement, à en croire le poste qu'il occupait. Diriger les aurors de New York était à la fois une tâche délicate et complexe. Il fallait être un bon stratège. Et gérer une équipe de gens presque tout aussi puissants nécessitait une certaine poigne. Était-ce de là que le naturel acerbe et sévère de Percival venait ?

Sans plus attendre, Graves fit demi-tour pour faire face à Newt, dos à l'immense fenêtre du salon. Même si Newt surplombait Percival de cinq ou six bons centimètres, la prestance du directeur de la sécurité et le réflexe de Newt à s'affaisser — pour fuir les regards qui se posaient sur lui — rendaient Graves incroyablement menaçant. L'effet de contre-jour n'aidait en rien.

« **Non. Vous pouvez faire mieux que ça.** » S'écria-t-il, le ton parfaitement modulé, sans arrière-pensée.

Voilà une déclaration qui effraya Newt. Il était très ardu de dicter à Newton Scamander ce que Newton Scamander devait faire. Mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de courber l'échine devant le MACUSA, surtout si c'était pour pouvoir continuer à écrire sur les animaux fantastiques sans trop être entravé.

« **La Présidente ne m'envoie pas pour vous remettre à votre place, contrairement à ce que vous croyez.** »

Il inclina doucement la tête, jetant son regard ébène vers l'enveloppe maudite posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était un moyen de faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il devrait consulter son courrier de façon plus assidue, et qu'il n'avait certainement pas intérêt à essayer de lui cacher des choses. Newt avait touché une corde : Graves était perspicace et observateur. Deux qualités que le magizoologue ne pouvait s'abstenir de respecter. Newt se savait lui-même très attentif à son environnement. Il fut surpris lorsque Graves sorti de l'intérieur de son manteau une enveloppe noire remplies de photographies magiques. Percival n'avait pas l'air très bavard et les images parlaient sûrement mieux que le plus éloquent des sorciers.

Newt s'étrangla presque lorsqu'il vit entre les mains d'un inconnu, un magnifique Vivet d'Or, qu'il levait en signe de victoire. Il arracha le document des mains de Graves et devint pâle en voyant que l'animal était mort. Du Quidditch, et à l'ancienne.

« **Où sont-ils ? Ils ne pourront pas se cacher éternellement, on parle tout de même de Quidditch. Un terrain de Quidditch, ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! Cent-cinquante-deux mètres Sir Graves ! Est-ce que vous avez…** »

Newt s'arrêta brutalement. Bien-sûr qu'ils avaient cherché. Il soupira et fixa l'image pendant plusieurs secondes.

« **Nous pensons qu'un sortilège de Dissensium « _étendu_ » a été utilisé pour faire apparaitre un terrain de Quidditch dont seuls ceux qui auraient connaissance du lieu seraient admis.** »

Si l'information avait rendu Newt complètement fou, il ne voyait pas vraiment où Graves voulait en venir. Le MACUSA employait déjà des sorciers bien plus puissants que lui pour déceler l'emplacement d'un tel charme, et son « _Revelio_ » n'était pas le meilleur, bien qu'on aurait pu en douter en sachant que c'était ce dernier qui avait décelé la transfiguration de Grindelwald. Quand Percival vit l'incompréhension noyer le regard du magizoologue, il reprit.

« **La Présidente a jugé son personnel inefficace pour infiltrer ce réseau. Leurs « _videurs_ » connaissent les visages de nos aurors et de nos espions les plus efficaces.** »

Le regard de Graves et sa gestuelle en disait long sur la discussion qui s'était déroulée entre lui et Picquery. La façon dont il rapportait les propos de sa supérieure concernant sa propre équipe, qu'il avait formé, qu'il protégeait et menait semblait l'exaspérer au plus haut point. C'était comme si une carrière entière de préparation n'était pas suffisante pour cette dernière.

Mais ce qui suivit justifia d'autant plus l'expression agacée du directeur.

« **Elle a décidé de s'en remettre à vos talents de faux-criminel qui n'écoute rien et qui multiplie les infractions.** » Newt écarquilla les yeux, prêt à refuser. « **Si vous pensez que vos bavures sont passées inaperçues auprès de Miraphorumus** , **vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil, Scamander. Vous devriez lire les journaux.** »

Graves fit tournoyer sa baguette et une édition du New York Ghost tomba dans les mains de Newt. En lettres capitales, la une hurlait « _NEWTON SCAMANDER, L'ÉLECTRON LIBRE DU MACUSA ? par M. Miraphorumus_ ». Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Pour sa discrétion et pour sa sécurité. Newt avait réussi à échapper aux nombreux courriers de Theseus, pour qu'au final le journal New Yorkais le vende comme la starlette rebelle du coin.

« **La Présidente pense que votre succès auprès de ces criminels et votre bagage matériel et culturel en termes de magizoologie fera de vous l'homme de la situation.** »

Le ton qu'employait Graves était si calme qu'il pouvait difficilement ne pas cacher quelque-chose. Ce dernier se sentait insulté par la décision de sa hiérarchie mais n'avait aucun coupable à se mettre sous la dent : Picquery était bien trop respectée pour qu'il daigne se lever contre sa volonté. Newt… Newt aurait pu être le parfait coupable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Graves n'était-il pas en train de relâcher toute cette pression accumulée sur sa personne. Pourquoi se contenait-il ? Il ne risquait rien face à lui.

Puis Graves lui-même éclaira sa lanterne.

« **Je ne vous cache pas mon désaccord vis-à-vis de cette décision que je juge absurde et déplacée à mon égard.** » Newt s'était, une fois de plus, trompé. Graves allait probablement lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. « **Mais Séraphina Picquery m'a laissé le choix. Je ne peux donc pas vous blâmer pour cette décision.** » Newt ouvrit la bouche et fit un effort monumental pour ne pas faire tomber sa mâchoire sur le sol. « **Je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance, Scamander, soyons clairs là-dessus. Mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie et avez tenu tête à Grindelwald, c'est indéniable.** »

Était-ce une forme de remerciement que Graves faisait là ? Après avoir joué à l'ascenseur émotionnel, en passant du mépris à la compréhension à l'appréhension puis au doute. Percival Graves venait de laisser à Newton Scamander le bénéfice du doute. Ça n'avait l'air de rien, mais c'était quelque-chose d'incroyablement… Incroyable ? Ou surprenant. Mais plutôt incroyable.

Puis Newt se fit la réflexion que Graves parlait depuis un moment maintenant. Était-ce de la gêne, du respect, de la politesse ou du laxisme ? Un peu de tout ça, sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

« **Je suis… Profondément touché par votre démarche — et par « _votre_ » j'entends la démarche du MACUSA ! Ne vous méprenez pas…** » Graves était un homme aussi difficile à critiquer qu'à complimenter. « **Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir les compétences requises. Toutes ces… Infractions ! Que vous me reprochez. Il ne s'agit que de pure maladresse. J'ai bien conscience de mon manque de professionnalisme, je ne veux pas ternir davantage l'image du MACUSA.** » Il se coupa net. « **Enfin, je considère fortement votre proposition ! Mais je ne pense pas en être digne. Lorsque je m'éloigne de mon domaine de prédilection, je perds très vite pied, voilà tout. Mais je ne verrai aucun problème à m'occuper des Vivets d'Or que vous trouveriez sur place avec le plus grand soin !** »

Son discours sonnait si peu cohérent. Il avait au moins réussi à former quelques phrases, un succès lorsqu'on le voyait balbutier au bout de deux mots. Là encore, ses propos n'étaient pas sans accrochages. La seule phrase claire et concise qu'il avait bien pu former depuis le début de cette conversation touchait aux Vivets d'Or. Comme quoi, lorsqu'on s'éloignait du sujet de magizoologie, Newt se perdait bien vite dans le labyrinthe des mots.

« **Malheureusement, cette proposition n'en est pas une.** » Ses mains regagnèrent le creux de son propre dos, il s'attarda sur la décoration de l'appartement, allant et venant. « **Je crains que vous soyez bien obligé de me suivre jusqu'au bureau de la président qui veut vous voir pour discuter de votre mission.** »

Voilà quelque-chose qui ne plaisait pas à Scamander. Mais plus vite la tempête serait passée, plus vite il pourrait retourner s'occuper de l'œuf d'Hippogriffe qui allait éclore d'ici quelques heures. Newt murmura un « _Accio_ » discret qui attira son vieux manteau bleu au col relevé vers lui et saisit le bras déjà tendu de Percival Graves pour transplaner. Son regard peu convaincu croisa celui empli d'assurance du directeur.

* * *

« **Très bien. Puisque vous refusez de coopérer, je révoque vos fonctions, Sir Scamander. Vous pouvez disposer.** »

Percival Graves lui-même en fut presque indigné. Il haussa les sourcils, pris par la surprise mais Newt n'eut pas le temps de le remarquer tant il se sentit submergé par la trahison. C'était comme donner une sucette à un enfant et l'empêcher de pouvoir croquer dedans à la fin. C'était une honte. C'était un acte lâche, stupide, sans aucune forme de réflexion fondée ! Newt eut envie de se révolter et c'était bien la première fois que Picquery vit une telle expression sur le visage du magizoologue.

« **Je… Est-ce dû aux récents manquements ? Laissez-moi une dernière chance Mrs. Picquery. Je ne vous décevrai plus et…** »

De sa main, elle mima le silence. Newt n'eut pas à se faire prier pour aussitôt se taire. Mais il bouillonnait intérieurement. Même si Newt n'excellait pas en matière de confiance en soi, il savait mieux que quiconque que son travail était méticuleux, précis, et surtout : bon. Newt ne livrait jamais de mauvais renseignement sans être convaincu de ses résultats et Newt n'employait jamais la manière « forte » s'il n'avait pas d'abord essayé toutes les autres possibilités. Il assumait avoir utilisé la magie devant trois moldus. C'était un fait pour lequel il était prêt à payer, mais il avait prévenu Picquery le jour où elle lui avait proposé ses fonctions. Les deux oubliators, c'était son idée !

Non, décidément, Newt ne comprenait pas.

« **Écoutez, Sir Scamander.** » Sa voix se fit plus grave que précédemment. « **Cette histoire d'infiltration ne vous plaît peut-être pas mais l'enjeu n'est pas seulement lié aux Vivets d'Or. Leurs agents sont très bons et nous avons fait quelques erreurs avec les nôtres. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de votre personne, et votre personne seule. Graves vous formera si nécessaire et un de ses aurors pourrait vous accompagner sous polynectar pour assurer votre protection. Je n'insisterai pas si cette mission n'était pas aussi importante, mais pour pouvoir vous communiquer les détails, vous devez accepter.** »

Newt vit le visage de Graves se crisper en entendant les propos de sa supérieure. Ce qui ne vint pas rassurer le magizoologue qui s'apprêtait, une fois de plus, à protester mais…

« **Acceptez et je vous rendrai vos droits.** »

C'était… C'était du chantage. Du vrai. Ça ne plaisait pas à Scamander, ni à Graves. Plus les jours passaient, plus les manières de Picquery tombaient bas. Il ne chercha pas le regard du directeur, de peur qu'il soit en total accord avec les propos de la Présidente. Newt trouvait l'idée écœurante mais n'avait d'autre possibilité que celle de se résigner à accomplir les désirs et les ordres de Picquery. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait donné la liberté d'élever dans sa réserve personnelle une multitude d'espèces, elle menaçait de les lui confisquer sous son nez. Et à qui comptait-elle les confier ? Ou les vendre ? Il n'y avait d'autre mot que celui d' « _outré_ » pour caractériser l'état d'esprit de Scamander. Il tendit une main hésitante à Picquery, qui afficha le plus beau de tous ses sourires.

« **Contente de voir que vous ne perdez pas vos objectifs de vue, Scamander.** »

Elle serra sa main avec fermeté. Soit Picquery souffrait d'un immense complexe d'infériorité qui la poussait à se faire respecter pour ne pas tomber en dépression, soit… Il y avait un enjeu politique derrière toute cette histoire. Les Vivets d'Or n'étaient qu'une excuse pour aller creuser plus loin. Là où Scamander ne mettrait jamais les pieds. Mais les choses sérieuses ne tarderaient plus à commencer. Le pacte fait, Picquery ne tarda pas à dévoiler une date de réunion entre les meilleurs aurors du MACUSA, Percival Graves, Newton Scamander et elle-même. Dans la liste des aurors conviés se trouverait probablement Porpentina Goldstein. Il devait à tout prix la trouver avant que Picquery ne le fasse à sa place. Tina, aussi gentille était-elle, était d'un naturel un peu trop… Influençable. Et Picquery pouvait être très convaincante. Pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe, il fallait qu'il lui parle et dans les plus brefs délais. Aussitôt la séance levée, Newt recula de quelques pas et s'inclina en signe de salut.

« **Sir Graves, Mrs. Picquery.** »

Le moment aurait été approprié pour transplaner mais… Nous n'étions pas dans un film. On ne transplane pas à l'intérieur du Woolworth Building. Newt tourna les talons pour sortir aussi vite que possible de ce maudit bâtiment. Il aurait aimé croiser Tina mais elle devait probablement se trouver dans son bureau, ou en compagnie de Queenie. Se saisissant d'une feuille de papier trouvée sur un bureau quelconque, Newt fit virevolter sa baguette en un sortilège d'écriture. Les mots vinrent couvrir de noir le papier jauni.

« _Tina,_

 _J'ai fait une découverte intéressante. Pourrais-tu me rejoindre d'ici au plus tôt, dans mon appartement ? Je ne serai jamais loin, passe quand tu veux._

 _Newt._ »

De nouveau, il agita sa baguette et le Memorandum Rodentium courut vers le bureau de Goldstein.

* * *

Newt était encore dans sa valise lorsqu'il entendit l'éclat de la transplanation au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui pouvaient transplaner dans son appartement. Porpentina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein et désormais, Percival Graves — qui portait la parole de la Présidente. Sans plus tarder, il déposa dans sa cage un niffleur dont il venait de soigner la patte et referma soigneusement la cage. Qu'importe celui ou celle qui venait de transplaner à l'intérieur de son appartement, Newt n'était jamais trop prudent : Il gravit l'échelle pour sortir de sa valise sa baguette entre les dents et fut surpris — mais rassuré — de faire face à la plus sombre des sœurs Goldstein.

« **Tu voulais me montrer quelque-chose, Newt ?** »

Tina avait changé depuis l'incident. Ce n'était plus un visage crispé auquel Newt avait le droit, mais de beaux sourires radieux, emplis d'une énergie qu'il ne connaissait pas encore venant d'elle. Elle s'était éprise de sa passion pour les animaux fantastiques. Et de lui. Ça, c'était un sujet qu'il ne fallait certainement pas aborder car Newt était ancré dans un profond déni d'amitié. Tina était une amie, qui le percevait comme un ami, c'était évident.

Maintenant, il était question d'expliquer à Tina que Newt lui avait menti. Il n'avait pas fait de découverte intéressante et allait de nouveau risquer sa peau pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses bestioles en toute liberté. Tina n'allait pas être contente. Elle avait presque sauté de joie en apprenant qu'il restait à New York pour une durée indéterminée, comment allait-elle réagir si Newt lui demandait de le laisser s'en aller de nouveau, sans jamais être sûr qu'il reviendrait en chair et en os ? C'était sans compter sur le fait que Tina était excessivement émotive. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un Legilimens expérimenté pour savoir à quoi pensait Tina en toute circonstance. Mais Newt n'était pas en reste : Il se savait quelque peu charmé par cette facette naïve de Tina.

Pourtant, il ne ressentait rien de charnel, de puissant à son égard. Il avait un faible pour sa personne, pour la beauté et la pureté de ce qu'elle était. Et ça n'allait pas plus loin.

« **Tina, je… Je te dois des excuses.** »

Mieux valait partir doucement pour ne pas s'effondrer sous les foudres de ses yeux naturellement sombres bien que tout aussi brillants — à leur manière.

« **Je t'ai menti, je n'ai rien découvert mais… Mais il faut qu'on parle de quelque-chose d'important. C'est à propos du MACUSA.** »

Newt avait parlé suffisamment vite pour que l'évocation du mensonge ne la fasse pas exploser. Dès lors qu'il avait employé le terme « _MACUSA_ », son visage avait changé du tout au tout. Passant de la passion au sérieux en moins d'une seconde. Pour que Newt fasse appel à elle, Tina se doutait bien que quelque-chose clochait et quelque-chose de grave. Elle resta dubitative et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle attendait clairement des explications.

« **Picquery veut m'envoyer jouer les espions pour le MACUSA.** » C'est à partir de cet instant que Newt n'arriva plus à concentrer son regard sur Tina. « **Ils ont des preuves concernant une sorte de contrebande de Vivets d'Or. Il s'agit de petits oiseaux qu'ils utilisaient pour jouer au Quidditch, il y a longtemps, c'est d'ailleurs de là que vient le terme « _Vif d'Or_ ». Et il semblerait que les organisateurs soient intéressés par mes am… Mes animaux. Picquery ne m'a pas encore donné les détails de cette mission mais je pense qu'elle cache un plus gros poisson. Elle a mentionné le fait que je serai accompagné par un auror qui assurerait ma protection mais…** »

Décidant qu'elle en avait suffisamment entendu, Tina le coupa, la voix fragile.

« **Elle est complètement folle ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'envoie pas ses propres agents, sous polynectar ?** »

C'était une question que Newt s'était déjà posé. Il avait d'abord soupçonné un sortilège de « _Revelio_ » étendu mais s'était bien vite retiré, étant donné que Picquery avait insinué le fait d'infiltrer avec lui un auror déguisé pour assurer sa protection.

« **Je n'en ai… Aucune idée !** »

Il était limpide que Newt se sentait… confus et frustré de ne pas comprendre. Sa curiosité prenait souvent le dessus sur sa raison. Et c'était un parfait exemple. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était que l'auror qui lui serait affecté n'aurait certainement pas pour seule fonction d'assurer sa protection. Et c'était de là que partiraient les ennuis. Newt le sentait, même s'il était incapable de l'expliquer.

« **Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'en parler ? Picquery nous sait proches, elle ne m'enverra pas pour te protéger.** »

Proches. Ce mot fit frissonner Newt. Il était étranger à la proximité avec d'autres sorciers — c'était différent pour les moldus. Aussi empathique était-il, il ne réussissait pas à intégrer son amitié rapprochée avec les sœurs Goldstein, plus précisément avec Tina Goldstein. L'amitié elle-même était un concept abstrait qu'il redoutait : Où se trouvait la barrière entre l'amour et l'amitié ? Pouvait-on quantifier cette donnée ? Évidemment que non, nous ne pouvions pas. Alors est-ce que nous étions amoureux de nos amis, mais moins que de nos amours ? Pourtant, Newt était adepte de tout ce qui était subtil et somptuaire. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à cerner l'attachement, l'attirance, le désir ? C'était une question à laquelle il refusait de répondre. Celui qui savait mettre des mots sur ce que l'amour pouvait être n'était plus capable d'en ressentir : C'était un fait établi et il défierait quiconque de le convaincre du contraire. Son innocence et sa volonté de briser la routine et le quotidien le faisait espérer, de temps à autre qu'il trouverait un jour une personne pour laquelle il ressentirait quelque-chose d'incompréhensible, une relation sur laquelle il ne trouverait plus aucun mot.

Tina ne semblait pas se poser ce genre de questions. C'était une aubaine dont Newt aurait aimé profiter. Sa naïveté la protégeait autant qu'elle la rendait vulnérable. Il prit quelques secondes à répondre à sa question — ce qui ne tarda pas à inquiéter l'auror.

« **Parce que… Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tu prendras la bonne… Décision, le moment venu.** »

Quel moment ? Quand ? Newt n'en savait rien mais se persuadait qu'il y aurait un instant où ses propos feraient sens. La moue déçue que reflétait Tina lui fit l'effet d'un pincement au cœur. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ravale sa naïveté à cet instant précis. Pour ne plus jamais être déçue comme elle venait de l'être à l'instant. Mais quelque-part, Newt n'y pouvait rien. Il avait déjà du mal à suivre les règles, alors il ne pouvait pas s'en imposer de nouvelles et finir par ne plus être que du paraître. En faisant semblant d'aimer Porpentina Goldstein, par exemple.

La discussion qui suivit ne fut pas des plus intéressantes. Tina parlait de sa semaine, de ses tracas au travail et Newt l'écoutait attentivement, tout en prenant soin du nouveau-né Hippogriffe. Le petit dernier était un peu le favori de la troupe, ces derniers temps. Newt avait eu tellement de mal à présenter sa nouvelle femelle au mâle qui vivait déjà ici qu'il pensait que les deux créatures se détestaient et continueraient sur cette voie-là. Mais de fil en aiguille — et avec beaucoup, beaucoup de patience — ils étaient parvenus à s'entendre et il n'était pas rare, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas enchantés par un sort de désillusion, qu'on les voit dormir dans le creux d'une clairière. Newt migrait petit à petit les habitants de sa valise vers sa nouvelle réserve, bien plus spacieuse et mieux aménagée que l'intérieur de sa valise.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent et Newt profitait du mieux qu'il pouvait de sa tranquillité. Actuellement, il vivait une vie de rêve. Peu de réprimandes, beaucoup d'animaux, peu d'humains, beaucoup de rédaction. Et le calme semblait être revenu sur New York. Cela faisait un petit moment que Newt n'avait pas entendu parlé d'une catastrophe liée à une bête magique. C'était un bon moyen de se faire oublier du MACUSA pour quelques temps et aussi un moyen d'occulter le fait qu'il aurait bientôt rendez-vous avec les pires crapules de son époque : Les trafiquants d'animaux. Il redoutait plus que tout cette réunion en compagnie de Picquery et de ses croups. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle comptait lui demander l'impossible et qu'il serait contraint d'accepter.

Hors de question de se défiler cette fois-ci, Newt serait prêt. Picquery lui demandait la Lune ? Newt exigerait Saturne.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


	2. Inutile

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 2 !

Merci aux deux reviews que j'ai reçu, ça fait très plaisir ! Ce chapitre arrive très vite car j'ai du temps libre et pas mal d'inspiration ces temps-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

 **II — Inutile**

« **Vous pouvez vous asseoir.** »

Newt n'était plus qu'un mélange amer d'angoisse et de malaise. Entre ses mains moites, il tenait un bout de papier sur lequel il avait énuméré une par une ses objections qu'il était supposé cracher à la gueule de Picquery. Tina et lui avaient même répété la scène plusieurs fois. Chaque tentative s'était soldée d'un brutal échec. Soit parce qu'il n'avait aucune crédibilité — son ton trop bienveillant, son incapacité à s'indigner sans bégayer, etc… —, soit parce qu'il bloquait totalement. Échanger son naturel passif contre une agressivité qui ne lui avait jamais été très familière était une tâche bien plus compliquée que celle de maîtriser un dragon.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de finalement improviser. Il se lèverait contre Picquery, pour sûr. De cette manière ou d'une autre. Tout comme cette dernière l'avait parfaitement souligné, Newt ne perdait jamais de vue ses objectifs. Il se sentait confiant et — paradoxalement — terrifié à la fois.

Newt quitta l'espace confortable et serein de ses pensées, la séance avait définitivement commencé. Un auror que Newt ne connaissait pas encore quitta son fauteuil et s'éclaircit la voix.

« **De nouvelles informations ont été récoltées par notre service cette semaine. Nous avons, notamment, trouvé le nom du lieu : « _Le Val d'Or_ ». Très probablement en référence au marché de Vivets d'Or. Nous n'en connaissons pas encore la localisation exacte, mais il semblerait que ses spectateurs et clients se retrouvent dans un cabaret dénommé « _La Robe de Merlin_ ».** » Il sembla chercher une information sur sa page de notes. « **Pas plus tard qu'hier, nous avons reçu un courrier porteur d'une terrible nouvelle… La réserve de Modesty Rabnott a été saccagée. L'incident s'y serait produit dans le courant de la semaine et bien que…** »

Newt n'écoutait déjà plus. À l'entente de la nouvelle, lui seul fut offusqué. Évidemment. Eux ne réalisaient pas l'importance de cette réserve. Le Vivet Doré n'était pas bien loin de l'extinction, alors sans cette merveilleuse réserve, qu'adviendrait-il de cette espèce ? C'était un scandale qu'on ne l'ait pas appelé tout de suite. Il bondit de sa chaise.

« **Nous devons faire quelque-chose, il faut que je retourne en Angleterre à Somerset pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts ! Et s'ils avaient oublié des bébés sur place, sans leur mère ?! Ils ne survivront pas bien longtemps et…** »

Il se fit interrompre par la voix glaciale de Graves — qui contrairement aux autres, n'était pas assis mais adossé au mur, les bras croisés et le visage fermé.

« **Scamander, rasseyez-vous.** »

Newt n'eut pas à se faire prier. Il se tut instantanément, impressionné par la détermination qu'il décelait dans le ton du directeur. Il ne s'agissait que des premières minutes de cette longue réunion et Newt n'en pouvait déjà plus. Était-ce toujours ainsi que ça se passait ? Un auror nous gerbait un flot d'informations rempli d'injustices, d'inégalités, de scandales, de débauches à travers le monde et… On ne faisait qu'écouter, en ne décidant de rien faire et Picquery appliquait une mesure — et une seule — à la fin ? Newt n'était pas d'accord. Il en était hors de question. Il devait à tout prix se rendre sur les lieux. Enfin…

« **Pour répondre à votre question, une équipe britannique a passé le domaine au peigne fin et n'a retrouvé qu'une portée d'oisillons morts de froid. Les autres individus et les œufs ont tous été méticuleusement ramassés par les voleurs. Au prix auquel le Vivet d'Or se vend, c'est compréhensible.** »

Si Newt n'était pas entouré de tout ce peuple, il aurait probablement versé une ou deux larmes perdues, sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais en public, il essayait de garder une certaine contenance — mais n'y arrivait pas toujours. Il n'y aurait donc pas de retour vers sa terre natale, pas d'oiseaux à sauver.

« **Nous n'avons pas de traces à proprement parlé, mais nos pistes nous conduisent ici et… Au Brésil.** »

Ce n'était pas étonnant. Castelobruxo, l'école de magie brésilienne, est spécialisée dans la magizoologie et la botanique. Certaines têtes deviennent des contrebandiers et c'est là-bas que le trafic y est le plus important. La suite logique voudrait que, une fois les affaires de New York maîtrisées, Newt puisse se rendre au Brésil pour analyser la situation. Tout ça, c'était sans compter sur Picquery.

« **L'important est de se focaliser sur New York. Ce qu'il se passe au Brésil ne nous concerne pas, nous avons déjà beaucoup de travail avec nos propres ennuis. Poursuivez.** »

Chaque fois que Picquery prenait la parole, Newt regrettait amèrement d'avoir accepté sa proposition. Il aurait pu s'exiler dans un coin reculé de l'Écosse pour élever et soigner ses animaux. Devenir un magizoologue réputé et être un nom reconnu dans le soin. Des personnes du monde entier voyageraient jusqu'à son domaine pour soigner leurs créatures. Mais à la place, il avait pactisé avec — le diable — une personne qui ne faisait preuve d'aucune bonne volonté pour comprendre, appréhender ses convictions. Certes, sa mentalité semblait avoir évolué — de manière insignifiante, cependant — mais Newt se rendit doucement compte qu'il s'était mis des étoiles dans les yeux. Il avait besoin de plus et plus vite. Le manque de moyens se faisait ressentir de jour en jour. Et il comprit, en croisant le regard de Percival Graves qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à protester concernant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son regard parlait mieux que sa bouche, il y avait beaucoup de « _Ferme-la_ », une partie de « _Reste à ta place_ » et quelque-part, au fin fond de ses iris, une infime part de « _Je comprends mais je n'y peux rien et toi non plus_ ».

Ou peut-être Newt Scamander interprétait-il, une fois de plus, un peu trop tout ce qu'il voyait.

L'auror qui parlait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant finit par poser le point final à son discours et s'assit. Graves décrocha son regard de Newt, dont il surveillait les débordements depuis le début de la séance. Était-ce une manière de dire qu'il avait désormais droit à la parole ? Picquery s'éclaircit la gorge, avant même que quiconque ne puisse commenter.

« **Merci Harold. Bien. Nous allons organiser un raid dans les plus brefs délais au Val d'Or. Puisque nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, Newton Scamander ici présent s'infiltrera dans un premier temps au cabaret susnommé. La presse le présente comme étant le seul homme à tenir tête au MACUSA. Il faut se servir de cette réputation. Une fois les renseignements suffisants et leur confiance obtenue…** » Elle insista sur ces trois derniers mots, le regard perçant vers le concerné, qui frissonna. « **Scamander devra assister à un premier match. À compter de ce jour, je ne veux plus vous voir fouler le sol du MACUSA aux yeux de tous, vous serez probablement surveillé par leurs agents. S'ils se rendent compte que vous collaborez avec nous, ils s'inquiéteront de votre présence. Vous seul serait en mesure de pouvoir transplaner ici, et il s'agira du seul et unique moyen que vous utiliserez pour venir. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?** »

Newt n'avait pas son mot à dire. C'était à ce moment précis, qu'il aurait hurlé s'il le pouvait, Tina le soutenait de loin, elle serrait le poing contre sa poitrine. Elle voulait qu'il y aille, qu'il libère toute cette pression qu'il accumulait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps maintenant.

« _J'ai sauvé la vie de votre directeur de la justice magique. J'ai sauvé New York d'une catastrophe, d'une potentielle guerre entre No-maj et Sorciers. J'ai sauvé le MACUSA d'une humiliation mondiale, de la peine capitale. J'ai anticipé Grindelwald et ait permis sa capture. Mais vous, vous osez me faire du chantage à cette table, devant ces gens-là, aujourd'hui ? Alors que vous n'exerceriez même plus vos fonctions, si je n'avais jamais existé ?_ » Ne s'écria pas Newt Scamander. Parce que Newt Scamander n'hurlait pas sur les gens, il les éduquait d'une manière aussi douce que confiante. Autour de cette table, il ne voyait que des monstres. Des monstres qu'il aurait aimé sauver du précipice de l'ignorance. Comment pouvait-on combattre le mal d'une manière si égoïste ?

Il hocha la tête, les yeux presque clos, en signe de soumission.

« **Parfait. Nous nous retrouverons d'ici un mois. Je compte sur vous. Nos aurors sont à votre disposition si vous voulez de plus amples informations sur des cibles particulières ainsi qu'un comportement adéquat à adopter là-bas. Sir Graves ici présent se chargera de vous apprendre à… Mieux vous défendre.** » Hautaine. C'était le seul mot capable de définir l'attitude de Séraphina Picquery.

Se défendre. Newt aurait définitivement dû s'exiler en Écosse. Loin de ce monde dangereux où les risques qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre n'avaient aucun sens et aucun but précis. Qu'est-ce que Picquery voulait ? Parce qu'il ne s'agissait clairement pas de sauver des animaux.

« **Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Si les animaux importent si peu, pourquoi ne pas simplement… Débarquer en force, avec tous vos aurors et vous contenter d'enfermer les coupables ?** »

Picquery tenta tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître, mais Newt n'eut pas de mal à lire dans son regard décontenancé. Elle frappa du plat de la main sur la table.

« **La séance est levée.** »

La Présidente fut la première sortir et Newt n'eut pas le courage de lui courir après pour exiger des réponses. Mais il était désormais sûr d'une chose : Picquery cachait très mal son jeu et tôt ou tard il mettrait la main dessus. Ce qu'il redoutait s'avérait vrai : Picquery avait les mains liées et ne pouvait pas parler face à ses aurors. Si elle avait envoyé Newt sur le terrain, c'était pour qu'il voit de lui-même quelle était la source du problème.

Il avait besoin de quelques secondes, de quelques minutes pour digérer tout ce qui venait de se passer. Tina avait posé une main sur son épaule avant de s'éclipser. Au bout du compte, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait réussi à le comprendre dans cette pièce. Il s'était déjà effondré sur l'immense table, sa joue collée au marbre froid. Newt bloquait. Pourquoi tant de secrets ? Il releva doucement la tête, dans l'espoir de rentrer chez lui et de passer à autre chose — il était bientôt midi et par conséquent, le moment où certaines de ses créatures devaient manger.

Sa chaise racla contre le sol et il se redressa prêt à partir. Jusqu'à qu'une masse sombre sorte de l'ombre. Graves n'avait toujours pas quitté la pièce et Newt ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« **Scamander.** » Il avança doucement vers lui.

Sa voix douce et profonde trouvait toujours son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être autoritaire, de sonner comme un homme sévère. Graves avait de la prestance. Graves imposait le respect, peut-être même bien plus que Picquery et ses faux airs de femme forte. Tina était une femme forte. Picquery était… Était complexée, et rien d'autre.

« **Sir Graves. Plait-il ?** »

Newt n'eut pas le courage de lui faire face et préféra laisser dans son dos le regard pesant du directeur de la sécurité. Encore une fois, Newt ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Allait-il de nouveau se faire gronder comme un enfant pour avoir posé trop de questions, pour avoir remis en cause les dires de Picquery ? C'était une chose que Newt n'avait pas prévu. En se soulevant contre la volonté de Picquery, il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Graves finisse le travail. « _S'inquiéter, c'est souffrir deux fois plus_ ». Pourtant, c'était évident.

« **J'ai besoin que nous discutions dans mon bureau.** »

Ne pouvaient-ils pas le faire ici ? La dernière chose que Newt voulait était de se retrouver dans un espace clos et étroit en la compagnie du directeur de la sécurité, surtout si c'était pour se faire enguirlander. Sachant que midi approchait et ses Veaudelunes réagissaient très, très mal à la faim.

« **Je… Je vais devoir refuser. »** Il tenta de trouver une autre excuse moins infantilisante mais se résigna à ne pas lui mentir. **« Je dois aller nourrir mes animaux Certains prennent trois repas par jour et je ne dois pas les négliger…** »

À sa plus grande surprise, Graves hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux, l'air de réfléchir.

« **C'est important. Est-il possible que je vous accompagne ?** »

Newt prit quelques secondes pour envisager l'idée. Il fit le compte des espèces qui nécessitaient son attention et chercha parmi elles, un groupe qui pourrait ne pas apprécier la venue d'un humain qui leur était inconnu. La plupart d'entre elles n'étaient pas spécialement dangereuses — les plus sauvages se nourrissaient seules dans la partie plus vaste de sa réserve.

Mais ce qui inquiétait davantage Newt ne concernait pas vraiment ses bêtes — pour une fois. Pourquoi Graves avait-il attendu que la séance soit levée pour parler avec lui ? D'autant plus qu'il avait qualifié la chose d'importante. Allait-il réellement prendre la défense de Picquery ou était-il question d'un sujet totalement différent ?

Et si tel était le cas, pourquoi diable Graves voudrait-il parler à Scamander de quelque-chose qui n'était pas lié au MACUSA ? Beaucoup de questions qui pourraient trouver des réponses si Newt se dépêchait d'accepter.

« **Dans ce cas je n'y vois aucun problème.** »

Newt tenta d'esquisser une sorte de sourire qui fut plus maladroit qu'autre chose. Ce dernier tendit son bras à Graves, plutôt fier de sa nouvelle compétence et enclin à en profiter au maximum. Percival prit un instant avant de se souvenir que Newt pouvait désormais transplaner vers et à l'intérieur du MACUSA. L'éclat de la transplanation retentit et aussitôt, ils foulèrent le parquet clair de son appartement. Newt se débarrassa de son manteau à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation et accrocha ce dernier à distance derrière sa porte d'entrée.

« **Vous devriez faire de même, vous risquez de vous… Salir, en bas.** »

Sans questionner son propos, Graves se dévêtit et l'imita, mais sans utiliser de magie. Sa démarche était franche, pressée et… Paniquée. Son syndrome post-traumatique était bien réel et se ressentait dans chacun de ses faits et gestes. Percival le dissimulait très bien jusqu'ici, mais Newt était très — trop — attentif à ce genre de choses. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était en restant dans un tel déni que Graves ne soignerait jamais les séquelles de sa séquestration. Probablement que Graves était naturellement tendu et hargneux, mais les évènements passés accentuaient encore plus cette facette de sa personnalité. Son visage constamment crispé, ses poings toujours serrés traduisaient ce sentiment d'insécurité, d'inconfort avec lequel il s'était obligé à vivre.

Newt eut envie de le lui faire remarquer. Il eut envie de demander au directeur de la sécurité d'aller se faire soigner. Puis il se rendit compte que… C'était trop intime, irrespectueux et que c'était infantilisant. Après tout, Graves pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de sa santé mentale : Ça ne le regardait pas — enfin, il essayait de s'en convaincre. Par expérience, Newt savait que les gens n'aimaient pas quand on exposait ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, ni qu'on lise sur leur visage ce qu'eux-mêmes n'arrivaient pas à comprendre.

Graves était un homme dont la vie semblait aussi bien organisée que la façon dont son col était arrangé : Tout en symétrie. Rien ne dépassait de son costume qui était droit, repassé et sans même un seul pli. Sa dégaine était si parfaite que l'anglais ne put en décrocher son regard. Le directeur était donc un perfectionniste en son genre.

Newt balaya ces pensées sans intérêt et posa sa valise au sol, l'ouvrit avant d'y descendre.

« **Je suis en train de déménager tout le monde, mais pour des raisons de gain de temps, je laisse ceux qui mangent le midi à l'intérieur tant que je ne trouve pas un bon moment pour tous les installer dans ma nouvelle réserve en même temps.** »

Percival ne sembla pas des plus intéressé par son discours mais contrairement à d'autres, il ne se montrait pas totalement indifférent non plus. C'était comme s'il avait la tête ailleurs.

« **Quelque-chose vous tourmente, Sir Graves ?** »

Newt se mordit la langue. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas poser de questions sur son intimité. Graves était son supérieur et personne d'autre. Ils ne seraient pas de bons amis, ils ne discuteraient jamais de leurs vies respectives, ils ne partageraient rien d'autre qu'une salle de réunion, un objectif et un terrain de respect. À quoi pensait-il en disant ça ?

« **Comment avez-vous su ?** »

Il y avait bien trop d'informations et le magizoologue n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il versa dans un bol un petit tas de croquettes faites maisons séchées qu'il comptait servir à ses Veaudelunes en premier et commença à écraser dans un autre un mélange de plantes et de graines destinées à plusieurs espèces dont le régime alimentaire se rapprochait.

Et il fallait, qu'en plus de tout ça, il réussisse tant bien que mal à déchiffrer la question que venait de lui poser Percival Graves. « _Su_ » du verbe savoir ? Qu'est-ce qui, enfoui dans la culture de Newt Scamander, pouvait bien intéresser Percival Graves ?

Peut-être ce dernier avait-il finit par comprendre que Newt Scamander se doutait de la supercherie que Picquery essayait de lui cacher ? Si c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait, cette discussion finirait par prendre une tournure musclée, parce que Scamander était bien déterminé à lui tenir tête, cette fois-ci — en tout cas, il s'en était persuadé.

Ou peut-être aussi faisait-il fausse route et c'était une forme de réponse positive que lui avait fourni ce dernier. Comment Newt s'était-il rendu compte que Graves semblait tracassé ? Impossible, Graves ne répondrait jamais d'une voix si neutre, sans même s'énerver à propos du fait que Newt ait essayé de percer à jour ce qu'il aspirait à cacher au monde entier. Newt se risqua à la première option et à être honnête.

« **Je… Mrs. Picquery ne ment pas très bien alors… Je… Trouvais ça facile de comprendre qu'elle…** »

Graves prit une ou deux secondes avant de comprendre et troqua son naturel amer pour un air déconcerté. Jusqu'à que la lumière s'allume à tous les étages.

« **Je vous coupe tout de suite Scamander. J'ai bien peur que vous ne partiez sur un terrain glissant, sur lequel je ne m'investirais pas sous peine de devoir vous arrêter pour complot et un tas d'autres choses.** » Newt comprit alors qu'il devrait faire comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais existé avant. « **Comment avez-vous su que je n'étais pas moi-même, que Grindelwald avait pris ma place ?** »

Quelle question… Délicate. Certaines blessures ne s'étaient donc jamais refermées. Newt avait grand intérêt à bien choisir les mots qu'il comptait utiliser pour lui répondre. C'est pour ça, que sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il fit volte-face et, affichant un vrai sourire cette fois-ci, il lui répliqua.

« **Inutile !** »

La réponse à sa question semblait si limpide dans l'esprit de Newt qu'il ne trouva aucun autre moyen plus concis de communiquer ce qu'il avait à dire sur le sujet. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que Graves ne pouvait absolument rien tirer de cette exclamation. Pire encore : Il vit ses iris s'assombrir, choqué par la réponse à la fois insolente et incompréhensible que Newt venait de lui fournir. Sa tourmente ne finirait donc jamais ?! Percival Graves seraient contraint de demeurer dans l'ignorance tout ça parce qu'un magizoologue qu'il connaissait depuis moins de deux semaines avait décidé que c'était « _Inutile_ » ?! Là, Graves n'était plus terrifiant, il était cauchemardesque. Il remercia les cieux d'être doté d'un tel sang-froid, sans quoi il aurait probablement déjà cloué Scamander à un mur par le col de sa chemise.

« **Je vous demande pardon, Scamander ?** » Ses mots étaient tranchants, sa réplique cinglante, et sa voix s'était teintée de quelque-chose de plus sombre, comme si elle n'était pas déjà suffisamment profonde.

Scamander comprit bien vite qu'il avait encore fait un faux pas. Il mit ses mains en avant et les secoua, l'air désemparé.

« **Non ! Non ! Pas inutile dans ce sens-là ! Votre question est… N'est pas inutile. Je ne me permettrai jamais, je…** » Mieux valait qu'il se dépêche de lui expliquer son intervention avant de définitivement se faire renvoyer du pays, parce que c'était quelque-chose que Graves aurait été capable de faire dans la seconde. « **« _Inutile_ », c'est ce que vous m'avez répondu quand je vous expliquai qu'un Obscurus, sans son hôte, était inoffensif.** » Graves arqua un sourcil. Saisissant qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait clair, Newt ferma les yeux, comme si ça l'aidait à mieux s'exprimer. « **C'est une question de motivations. Vous avez associé le fait qu'une entité soit inoffensive au fait qu'elle soit inutile. Le contraire serait donc que…** »

Graves ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer, son regard perdu quelque-part sur le sol, il venait de comprendre à son tour, et c'était bien trop satisfaisant pour qu'il ne finisse pas la phrase du magizoologue de ses propres mots.

« **Qu'une entité offensive soit une entité utile.** »

Pendant quelques secondes, le mot « _Brillant_ » résonna dans l'esprit de Percival. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à complimenter Scamander. Pas après les multiples affronts dont ce dernier était coupable. Le regard qu'il lui servi fut lourd de sens. Cependant, une autre question l'interpellait.

« **Comment auriez-vous pu savoir que je n'étais pas qu'un simple fanatique de Grindelwald ? Et si mes propres motivations avaient été mauvaises ?** »

Il y avait quelque-chose de très sombre dans cette question. Quelque-chose de très, très sombre. Un fait sous-jacent sur lequel Graves ne devait cesser de s'interroger depuis qu'il avait repris une vie — à peu près — normale. « _Comment, vous qui ne me connaissiez ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, avait vous réussit à lire sur ma personne, là où même ceux qui m'étaient proches ont échoué ?_ ». Et Newt eut un pincement au cœur en y pensant. Graves devait se sentir incroyablement seul.

Newt devait structurer son propos, sans refaire la même erreur que plus tôt. Plus encore : Il devait mesurer l'intensité des mots qu'il avait l'intention d'employer. Cette question était peut-être encore plus délicate que la précédente. Cette fois-ci, Graves ne demandait pas à Scamander une raison, mais une méthode. Mais la philosophie de Newton Scamander était telle que… Ce dernier ne s'encombrait d'aucune méthodologie, quelle qu'elle soit. Selon lui, les méthodes étaient un concept vieillot qu'utilisaient ceux qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient, qui ne maîtrisaient pas leur sujet. Une méthode ne s'adapte pas à toutes les situations, c'est un mécanisme prédéfini. Newt détestait les mécanismes. Mais il allait faire un effort, essayer de lui expliquer — lentement — comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion.

Comme ceux qui étaient présents ce jour-là, Newt fut surpris de voir sous les traits de Percival Graves apparaître ceux de Gellert Grindelwald. Non, Newt n'avait pas prédit que Grindelwald en personne serait coupable. Malgré cela, il est vrai que Graves portait sur lui un air si malfaisant, si sournois que Newt avait facilement établi le lien avec la magie noire. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

Le langage corporel était le plus important. Si à l'époque, Scamander n'avait encore jamais rencontré Graves, il le connaissait de réputation. C'était un homme protecteur, loyal, correct, et plus encore : Pacifique. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire de lui, il n'utilisait sa baguette qu'en cas de force majeure. Et si, à ce moment-là, Newt décida de ne faire confiance qu'à son instinct… Ce fait venait tout juste d'être confirmé par les agissements du directeur. Qui d'autre irait accrocher son manteau à la main plutôt que d'utiliser un enchantement simple et efficace ?

Mais exposer ainsi chacun de ses arguments signifiait mettre à nu la personnalité pourtant si mystérieuse de Percival Graves. C'était un risque que Newt Scamander avait décidé de prendre.

« **Je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand je suis entouré.** » Graves pencha la tête, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « **Pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule… Je me renseigne toujours sur les… Les personnes que je suis sujet à côtoyer. La presse vous décrit comme une sorte de… Chevalier. Toujours à courir après la défense de ceux que vous avez juré de protéger… Mais avec une modestie qui semble toucher le peuple. Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup. Et… Vous utilisez peu votre baguette, ce qui est paradoxal, pour le directeur de la justice magique.** »

Newt se coupa, le temps d'un instant. À vrai dire, il se coupait presque à chaque mot prononcé, de peur d'être insultant. Le temps d'une seconde, il aurait juré voir l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Percival Graves, avant de s'éteindre dans l'obscurité presque dramatique de son visage. Il semblait réceptif mais ne voyait pas tout à fait où il voulait en venir.

« **Grindelwald profitait de votre puissance… Qu'il s'agisse de l'envergure de vos pouvoirs ou de votre notoriété. Lors de notre interrogatoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me rabaisser sur ma crédulité ou sur ma maigre puissance magique. Ou encore… Dans le métro, lorsqu'il m'a surpris avec Credence. Sa première réaction ne fut pas de m'arrêter ou de me maîtriser, mais de me cribler de sorts jusqu'à que je succombe à la douleur.** » Graves ne réagissait pas mais semblait l'écouter bien plus attentivement qu'il n'avait pu le faire plus tôt, lorsque Picquery listait ses injectives. « **C'était vraiment une question de motivations. Et d'instinct, je suppose. J'ai eu de la chance.** »

Graves n'eut rien à répondre et le silence qui suivit soulagea promptement Newt. Lorsqu'il se sentait insulté, Percival ne s'abstenait jamais de le faire remarquer. Mais le calme qui régnait entre eux à cet instant précis permit à Newt de comprendre qu'à sa façon, Graves allait un peu mieux après l'avoir entendu parler ainsi de sa personne. Il y avait eu une part de compliments dans ses propos, compliments qui n'avaient rien de superficiels et qui rendaient hommage à son travail. Il était surtout question de son égo dans ce cas précis et… Graves ne se l'avouait pas totalement, mais c'était en quelques sortes comme si Newt Scamander venait de lui remonter le moral — même s'il détestait l'expression en tant que telle —, en lui rappelant qu'il méritait la place qu'il occupait au sein du MACUSA.

Newt ne s'en était pas totalement rendu compte, mais au fil de la discussion, il avait eu le temps de nourrir l'ensemble de ses animaux. Il fut effrayé par ses propres automatismes, et fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il venait de rendre cette tâche — qui, même si elle était habituelle, restait une partie de plaisir pour lui — routinière. Graves remarqua son changement brutal d'humeur mais ne releva pas.

« **Je vous remercie.** »

Newt avait toujours trouvé cette forme plus hypocrite qu'un simple « _Merci_ » honnête et sans artifice. Cependant, il ne fallait pas non plus trop en demander. Il inclina brièvement la tête et retroussa ses lèvres, humble. En silence, les deux hommes étaient remontés hors de la valise. Graves adressa un ultime regard à Newt, bien plus léger que les précédents.

« **Je n'abuserai pas davantage de votre précieux temps.** » Il couvrit ses épaules de son long manteau noir. « **Sir Scamander.** »

Graves s'apprêta à transplaner et Newt remarqua, que pour la première fois, Graves usait d'une marque de politesse et de respect à son encontre. Habituellement, il ne faisait que scander son nom de famille pour le rappeler à l'ordre tout comme le ferait n'importe quelle forme d'autorité à un enfant.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, un éclat brisa la sérénité de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Tina Goldstein — qui venait tout juste de transplaner — se présenta à eux, les cheveux en bataille, un air horrifié sur le visage. Elle tendit son bras vers les deux hommes, qui se regardèrent un instant sans comprendre la situation.

« **Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer, venez avec moi !** »

* * *

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me dire si ça vous a plu.


	3. Grindelwald

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 3 !

Merci aux reviews que j'ai reçu ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir, ça me motive beaucoup !  
Je réponds à toutes vos reviews par messages privés quand vous avez un compte et sinon, je réponds aux guests ici.

Du coup, à toi, premier Guest à m'avoir écrit, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise.

Suite à un petit bug, j'ai dû reposter le chapitre 2. Désolée pour la double notification !

Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **III — Grindelwald**

« **Grindelwald s'est échappé.** »

Graves ne répondait plus d'aucune loi désormais. Son regard se perdit dans l'un des nombreux luminaires qui ornaient la pièce. Il était à la fois horrifié et confiant. Goldstein et Scamander furent les premiers à bondir, ahuris. Seuls quelques mois étaient passé depuis que Grindelwald avait été capturé et ce dernier venait déjà de trouver un moyen de se libérer. Mais Graves connaissait Picquery. Il savait déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines. Un plus gros poisson se cachait derrière cette nouvelle dont Percival — même s'il venait seulement d'apprendre la fuite du premier criminel mondial — était déjà au courant depuis un moment maintenant. Son attention s'attarda sur la Présidente.

« **Jusqu'à quand comptez-vous le leur cacher ? Maintenant que Grindelwald s'est échappé, je pense qu'il serait temps d'être honnête avec eux.** »

Graves venait de vendre Picquery à ses nouveaux acolytes et n'eut aucun remord face à cela. S'il ne le montrait pas forcément, il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir affronter Grindelwald une deuxième fois. Contrairement aux croyances populaires, Grindelwald n'avait certainement pas pris Graves en traître, ni ne l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Un duel équitable s'était déroulé entre les deux sorciers et force était d'admettre que Graves n'avait pas été capable de défaire Grindelwald.

Picquery écarquilla les yeux en entendant la question de son subordonné. S'il était vrai qu'ils ne s'appréciaient guère, elle ne s'attendit pas à ce coup de couteau-là. Elle reprit contenance en quelques secondes et dû faire face aux regards interrogateurs de Goldstein et Scamander, qui n'avaient pas émis l'ombre d'un son depuis son annonce pour le moins déstabilisante.

« **J'y viens, Sir Graves.** » C'était un mensonge. Mais ce dernier fut suffisant, à en juger de l'expression du concerné. « **Nous n'avons pas de données exactes mais nous pensons que cela fait trois jours qu'il n'est plus entre nos mains. Et… Nous pensons que sa fuite est étroitement liée avec le Val d'Or.** »

Newt ne saisit pas tout de suite quel pouvait bien être le rapport entre la vente illégale de Vivets Dorés et la fuite de Grindelwald. Pourquoi ce dernier s'enticherait-il donc du Quidditch ? Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens et Picquery n'avait toujours pas révélé cette fameuse information dont Graves parlait plus tôt.

« **Ce que je ne pouvais pas vous dire plus tôt, c'est que cette contrebande de Vivet Dorés cache quelque-chose de bien plus dangereux si nous ne l'arrêtons pas dans les plus brefs délais. Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons été contactés par le dragonologue Lifus Kladamanten, qui vit sur la côte Ouest. Son rapport nous exposait la venue de contrebandiers sur son domaine, venus pour quémander de l'aide dans la chasse aux dragons et pour acheter certains de ses spécimens. C'est une chose qu'il a vivement refusé, mais, s'ils n'ont rien pu tirer de ses connaissances, ils l'ont torturé jusqu'à qu'il accepte d'endormir une bonne partie de ses dragons. Notamment deux énormes Pansedefers Ukrainiens.** »

Le magizoologue sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Cette espèce, plus particulièrement, il la connaissait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Durant la guerre, il avait eu l'occasion travailler avec ces bêtes-là et pouvait témoigner de leur dangerosité si on osait les contrarier. Il fronça les sourcils.

« **Je ne comprends pas ce que quelqu'un pourrait bien faire avec un dragon d'une si grande envergure et aussi… Subversif. En réalité, je ne vois même pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'un dragon tout court. Vivant, en tout cas.** »

Et avant même que Picquery ne lui réponde, Newt venait de deviner tout seul. Il venait de tout comprendre, tout lier, comme si ça avait été évident depuis le début.

« **Nous non plus, ne comprenions pas pourquoi ni comment ils pourraient maîtriser ces derniers sans un expert à portée de main. Sentant le danger approcher, Kladamanten a placé un sort de localisation sur ces contrebandiers. Ils comptaient l'emmener avec eux mais il a réussi à s'enfuir et à nous contacter. Nous le protégeons aujourd'hui.** » Newt n'attendait qu'une seule chose : Que Picquery crache le vrai morceau. Et il n'espérait qu'une seule chose : Qu'il ait tort sur ses craintes. « **Nous n'en sommes pas encore tout à fait sûrs, mais nous soupçonnons Grindelwald d'avoir commandé ces dragons pour construire une… Sorte d'armée.** » Mais la Présidente confirma ces dernières.

Newt ferma hermétiquement les yeux. Lui seul réalisait l'ampleur des dégâts qu'une telle armée pourrait causer dans le monde. Et s'il avait toujours eu confiance en ses propres capacités, il ne se voyait certainement pas apaiser des dizaines de dragons pour les rendre inoffensifs. Newt ne prit pas la peine de se demander comment Grindelwald comptait maîtriser autant de dragons à la fois. Le magizoologue n'était pas dupe : Grindelwald avait probablement un plan qui leur était encore inconnu et il relevait de la plus haute importance que le MACUSA s'informe au plus vite de ce dernier. Ce que Grindelwald construisait en un jour nécessitait des mois de stratégies finement réfléchies par les plus grands aurors. Il avait toujours une longueur d'avance et ce serait leur plus gros point faible à compter de ce jour.

« **Ce n'est pas la dernière de nos mauvaises nouvelles. Nous sommes pris de court par la fuite de Grindelwald mais nous savons au moins qu'il s'intéresse au Val d'Or et par conséquent, n'en restera jamais bien loin, cependant… Tina, que j'ai personnellement attitré à cette affaire vient de me rapporter que le Val d'Or n'est pas fixe et que son prochain changement s'opèrera d'ici trois jours. Nous devons agir vite, et bien, mais surtout dans la plus grande discrétion. Nous ne savons même pas si le MACUSA est sûr.** »

La mise en place d'une stratégie immédiate était requise. Picquery, dans de longs discours, élabora un plan d'attaque. Sans prendre la peine d'en avertir Scamander lui-même, elle avait demandé à son Tina, son agent infiltré de faire courir une rumeur sur l'éventuelle présence de Newt Scamander dans les jours qui suivaient. Ses dires furent accompagnés de fausses actualités sur de nouvelles déboires de la part de Scamander dans New York et de déclarations liées à ses doutes sur le MACUSA, dont il n'aimait pas l'autorité qu'ils tentaient de lui appliquer. Tout ceci était bien entendu monté de toutes pièces, et Newt tenta de se convaincre que c'était pour la bonne cause. Après tout, il n'était pas très attaché à sa réputation.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre patiemment les réactions des chasseurs de tête et des différents contrebandiers. Se montreraient-ils méfiants ou ouverts à la discussion avec Scamander ? Dans les deux cas, il fallait impérativement former ce dernier au combat. Même si Albus Dumbledore avait toujours vendu son élève comme quelqu'un de brillant et de talentueux, il manquait clairement de pratique et devait apprendre à se défendre. Au moins aussi bien que Percival Graves lui-même — qui, aussi excellent était-il, n'avait pas réussi à tenir tête à l'implacable Grindelwald. Newt ne s'était pas montré très réceptif à cette idée. Il avait évoqué le fait de coincer Grindelwald par la ruse et la discussion mais son avis n'avait été soldé d'aucun retour positif.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé — alors que Picquery et Tina s'occuperaient de créer à Newt Scamander le profil parfait pour pénétrer le Val d'Or — que Percival Graves entraînerait intensivement son nouvel élève, Newt Scamander. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne furent enchantés par l'idée. Mais là où Graves avait — sans vraiment l'avouer — une soif inexhaustible de vengeance, Newt voulait à tout prix empêcher cette catastrophe animalière qui se profilait. Alors, ils avaient tous deux trouvé une cause à défendre dans ce problème qu'ils auraient aimé fuir comme la peste. Aussi courageux un homme pouvait-il être, personne ne voulait se retrouver en face à face avec Grindelwald. De peur d'être tué ou bien d'agir contre ses principes les plus ancrés, tant ce dernier était bon manipulateur.

* * *

« **Debout !** »

Le veston blanchit par la poussière à force d'être mis à terre, Scamander se releva pour la centième fois, les mains tremblantes et la baguette à la main. Graves était impitoyable avec lui. Rien n'était mis de côté : Les éclairs qui jaillissaient du bout de sa baguette avaient autant contribué aux courbatures de Newt que les violents coups que Graves lui avait assénés. Le combat n'était pas qu'une question de magie : Scamander devait apprendre à se défendre en cas de désarmement ou de combat rapproché. Les circonstances demeuraient encore inconnues alors il était plus que nécessaire qu'il soit prêt à n'importe quelle éventualité. Et Scamander, s'il n'était pas le meilleur en magie, était vraiment le dernier en combat à mains nues.

Graves s'en serait voulu de ne pas être franc avec son élève. Certes, il ne s'investissait pas autant que le jour où il avait affronté Grindelwald, mais il ne ménageait pas Scamander non plus.

Les genoux légèrement pliés, les jambes écartées, Newt se déplaçait doucement autour de son agresseur. Graves, lui, suivait le mouvement mais sa posture restait droite, sa tête haute. Les gestes de ce dernier étaient violents, tranchants. Peut-être encore plus que ceux de Grindelwald lorsqu'il se cachait sous son identité. Mais ils étaient plus que ça : Imprévisibles. Graves ne suivait aucun schéma, ne répondait à aucune logique. Il s'adaptait aux mouvements de Scamander. Au moment où il leva le pied pour se déplacer de nouveau, Graves agita sa baguette dans un geste rapide et concis, repoussant une fois de plus Scamander d'un bond de quelques mètres d'un « _Repulso_ » silencieux.

Même dans l'assaut, Percival demeurait calme et circonspect. Ses longues années de pratique témoignaient de sa détermination dans chacun des sorts qu'il lançait : Il avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps la parole en magie, il n'avait plus besoin de prononcer les formules pour se convaincre de leur usage, comme beaucoup d'autres grands sorciers.

« **Debout Scamander !** »

Sa démarche assurée ne manqua pas de terrifier Newt, qui rampa doucement vers l'arrière, cherchant une issue pour lui réchapper. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, un éclair parvint à ses jambes. La douleur était surmontable mais un deuxième suivi et d'autres après lui. Et au moment où Scamander n'eut plus la tête à penser… L'image floue de Graves face à lui, martelant sa baguette dans sa direction lui rappela quelqu'un. Et même s'il savait pertinemment que Grindelwald ne se cachait plus sous les traits du directeur, il ne put s'abstenir d'y penser. La puissance des sorts dont Graves usait était cependant bien moindre. Mais l'image… Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux et disparut dans un éclat.

Graves décocha un large sourire. Scamander avait enfin compris qu'il fallait qu'il se serve de ses avantages. Ici, seul ce dernier était en mesure de transplaner, puisqu'un puissant sortilège empêchait les autres sorciers de le faire. Les avantages de Graves étaient nombreux : Puissance, rapidité, réflexes, imprévisibilité. Newt avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de désarmer ce dernier, de l'expulser en arrière, voire même de le tromper avec différentes illusions. Mais Graves était un vrai maître de l'art de la magie et ses sorts de protections étaient bien meilleurs que ceux de Scamander.

Son sourire s'intensifia lorsqu'il sentit une pression douloureuse dans son dos, l'envoyant à quelques mètres. On ne pouvait définitivement pas appeler cela de la fierté, mais Graves était content de voir que son élève apprenait de ses erreurs. C'était déjà un exploit que Newt réussisse à le toucher ainsi. Avant de chuter, il agita sa baguette en direction du sol et se permit de léviter, avant de rompre le charme et de poser les pieds parterre. Scamander ne fut pas peu fier de sa première réussite mais n'eut pas le temps de respirer pour célébrer cette dernière. Graves revint à la charge avec des sorts bien plus puissants que les précédents. Des étincelles brûlantes jaillirent de sa baguette et se dirigèrent à une vitesse folle vers Scamander. Peu sûr d'être capable de transplaner de nouveau avec les bleus qui parsemaient sa peau, Newt se mit à courir mais paniqua en voyant la traînée éblouissante le rattraper et pire encore : Le sort que venait de lancer Graves était en train de le suivre, ou qu'il aille. Il n'avait plus le choix. Une fois de plus, il ferma les yeux, forçant sur ses paupières et apparut derrière le directeur, tendant son bras vers ce dernier.

« **Rictusempra !** » Graves ne s'attendit pas à ce que Scamander lance un sort aussi futile et se tordit sous la sensation désagréable de ce dernier. Son attention détournée, Newt ne le loupa pas, cette fois-ci et sa détermination fut telle qu'il n'eut même pas à le prononcer, « _Expelliarmus_ » résonna dans sa tête et la baguette de Graves virevolta à quelques mètres de ce dernier.

Mais c'était loin d'être fini. Percival, le regard austère, s'élança vers son Graal mais Scamander — qui l'avait vu venir — transplana entre lui et sa baguette. Newt leva la jambe et stoppa net son adversaire d'un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine. Mais… Au moment où il espérait avoir fait ses preuves auprès du sorcier, Graves attrapa sa jambe et la tira vers l'arrière pour faire tomber Scamander à plat ventre contre le sol. Il maîtrisa du pied son bras le plus dangereux — celui dont la main tenait encore la baguette — et sans que Scamander ne puisse répliquer, il lui brisa le poignet sous le poids de son genou. Le craquement de ses os dégoûta presque Graves, mais il fallait bien que Scamander se souvienne qu'il n'était — et ne serait probablement jamais — à la hauteur.

Le cri étouffé qui sortit de la gorge de Newt fut indescriptible. Graves appuyait encore sur la zone sensible, déjà extrêmement douloureuse. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour son infirmité — Si Graves s'était permis quelque-chose de la sorte, c'est qu'il connaissait probablement un médicomage assez doué pour guérir ses blessures en quelques heures. Mais… Newt se serait bien passé de cette torture.

Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps à se défendre, incapable de bouger sa main droite, porteuse de sa baguette, il ne pourrait plus lancer de sorts précis et était donc fait comme un rat. Graves se redressa, lui qui n'était ni essoufflé ni transpirant et encore moins blessé. D'un geste de la main, il fit léviter Scamander, face à lui. Ce dernier avait les yeux légèrement mouillés — la douleur était probablement responsable des larmes — mais Graves ne releva pas.

« **Ce n'était clairement pas satisfaisant mais c'est déjà un peu mieux qu'avant.** »

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, Graves était quelqu'un de dur, d'implacable et Scamander fut inquiet en croisant son regard. Si Graves était tombé sous la magie de Grindelwald, jusqu'où s'étendait cette dernière ?

* * *

« **Vous lui avez fait quoi ?!** »

Graves soupira et foudroya du regard Lizz Strudell, son contact de l'hôpital des sorciers de New York. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement expliquer à Picquery qu'elle s'occuperait des blessures de Newt Scamander, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails ? Même si cette dernière avait été formelle à son sujet : Newt sortirait indemne d'ici une ou deux heures, Picquery s'exalta dans une colère noire contre Graves. Par ailleurs, il congédia Strudell, sans même lui accorder une once d'attention.

« **Vous rendez-vous compte de vos affronts ? Vous auriez pu réduire notre stratégie à néant, Graves.** »

La seule chose dont il avait envie, à ce moment, c'était de partir loin de la voix stridente de Picquery.

« **Je savais ce que je faisais, Mrs. Picquery.** » Il épousseta son épaule, l'air inattentif. « **C'est vous qui m'avait demandé de former Newt Scamander de la même manière que celle dont j'use avec mes aurors. Ma manière.** »

Ce traitement, c'était celui qu'il faisait subir à son équipe, c'était ce qui rendait ses sorciers puissants et tenaces face à l'adversité. Sa méthode fonctionnait la plupart du temps et avait même porté ses fruits avec Scamander : Il avait appris à faire preuve d'un peu plus de ruse et d'utiliser chaque outil qu'il avait en main, à analyser la situation et peser ses avantages et ceux de ses adversaires. En déduire ainsi l'attitude à adopter. Bien entendu, il n'excellait dans rien de tout ça, mais il avait compris la démarche pourtant simple : C'était la même qu'il utilisait avec ses animaux. Observer, analyser, comprendre et agir.

« **Newton Scamander n'est pas l'un de vos aurors, Sir Graves.** » Elle tourna les talons, prête à partir. « **Rendez-lui au moins visite.** »

Graves s'apprêta à lui répliquer que c'était inutile puisqu'il serait probablement déjà dehors lorsque la nuit tomberait, mais Picquery était déjà partie. Il ne la chercha pas plus longtemps du regard et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'obéirait simplement pas à ses ordres pour ce soir avant de prendre la direction de la sortie et de rentrer chez lui pour ne rien faire. Avec le recul, peut-être se rendrait-il chez Scamander le temps de quelques minutes pour discuter de ses aptitudes et de la prochaine séance qui aurait lieu demain — et certainement pas pour le réconforter, Percival Graves n'était pas une guimauve. C'était sa dernière chance pour s'améliorer significativement. Graves était au courant qu'on ne devenait pas un grand sorcier en deux jours, mais il ferait de son mieux.

* * *

Tina s'était endormie sur son fauteuil. La nuit commençait à tomber et la poche violette dont le liquide coulait dans les veines de Newt était bientôt vide. Lui était déjà sorti de son sommeil depuis un moment. Il n'osait pas réveiller son amie, qui semblait dormir si paisiblement… Cette pensée le mit mal à l'aise mais… Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait aimé être un peu plus seul, à cet instant. Pourtant, Tina n'était pas des plus dérangeantes. Au contraire, elle lui avait tenu compagnie une bonne partie de l'après-midi, discutant de tout et de rien. Mais surtout de son ressenti face à tout cela. Il y avait beaucoup de crainte dans ses propos. Newt sentit très vite qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas être mêlée à toute cette histoire mais que Picquery l'y avait intégrée sans même lui demander son avis.

Newt avait tant bien que mal essayé de la rassurer sans arrière-pensées de sa part, mais il échoua. Certes, il avait réussi la première partie du travail et Tina avait fini par retrouver son sourire mais… Peut-être souriait-elle un peu trop pour si peu.

Et plus les jours passaient, plus Newt prenait peur. Il commençait définitivement à se douter des sentiments qui animaient Tina et ignorait l'attitude qu'il était supposé adopter en sa compagnie. Éprouvait-il quelque-chose à son égard ? Oui. Définitivement. Mais Tina n'éprouvait pas seulement quelque-chose pour sa personne, elle s'était éprise du magizoologue. Et ça, Newt ne pouvait plus se permettre de le nier. Jouer les innocents ne ferait qu'aggraver la chose, lorsqu'elle éclaterait.

Sauf que Newt ne pouvait se résoudre à juste éclaircir les choses. C'était bien trop facile à promettre et il s'en savait incapable. Donc il continuerait à ne pas savoir quoi faire, à dégringoler la pente jusqu'à qu'il touche le sol. Mais la chute commençait à être longue.

Lorsque Strudell tamponna son bon de sortie, il laissa un mot sur les genoux de Tina pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir réussi à la réveiller. Il n'en dit rien à la médicomage, qui serait probablement venue tirer Tina hors de son sommeil. Quand elle se rendrait compte de la supercherie, elle serait furieuse, mais Newt serait déjà loin. Aussitôt sorti, il transplana à l'intérieur de son appartement et soupira, longtemps.

« **Vous en avez mis, du temps.** »

Newt bondit en arrière ; Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la voix de Percival Graves et avait déjà sorti sa baguette, pointant vers le coin sombre dans lequel Graves s'était réfugié, en attendant l'arrivée du concerné. Pas effrayé pour un sou, il avança vers Scamander. Il avait toujours cette démarche qui le rendait un peu unique en son genre. Les bras qui balayaient l'air au rythme de ses longues jambes qui engloutissaient chaque mètre parcourut. Newt ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée que cet homme était plus petit que lui tant il était impressionnant.

« **Vous ne devriez pas vous introduire chez les gens de cette manière, Sir Graves.** » Bizarrement, Newt semblait chiffonné de voir la personne qui lui avait brisé le poignet dans la douleur la plus atroce qu'il soit, quelques heures plus tôt. « **Ça… Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? Nous nous voyons à l'aube.** »

Graves ne prit pas la peine de répondre et le dévisagea après qu'il ait osé douter de lui. Newt comprit rapidement son erreur et toute l'insolence dont il tentait de faire preuve s'envola pour laisser place à une sacrée gêne et quelques remords. Il baissa instantanément la tête, le visage incliné pour ne pas faire face au tonnerre des yeux du directeur.

L'envie de remettre Scamander à sa place ne manqua pas. Mais quelque-part, il se voyait en lui. Dans le paradoxe de sa personnalité : Une vocation à protéger mais l'horreur d'être trop entourés. Newt Scamander et Percival Graves étaient foncièrement pareils, mais ils ne l'exprimaient pas de la même manière. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'ils avaient du mal à bien travailler ensemble.

« **Non.** » Graves se contenta de ça, moins de grands discours signifiait moins de temps en compagnie de cet homme. « **Je sais que vous n'allez pas apprécier ce que je vais vous dire, mais…** » Graves désigna la porte scellée derrière lui. « **Même après la séance de demain, vous ne serez clairement pas en état de combattre de manière efficace. Je trouverai judicieux que vous utilisiez l'une de vos… Créatures. Alliez l'utile à l'agréable.** »

Si Newt n'avait pas été pétrifié par la gêne quelques secondes plus tôt, il serait en train d'hurler au scandale, que les animaux ne sont pas des armes et qu'on ne peut pas les utiliser pour combattre et…

« **Utiliser mes animaux reviendrait à s'abaisser au niveau de Grindelwald lui-même… Nous n'aurions aucune crédibilité et…** »

Alors qu'il avait finalement réussi à articuler quelque-chose… Graves, à court de patience, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Scamander ne put retenir un hoquet de sursaut, les yeux écarquillés devant le geste brutal et incompréhensible du directeur.

« **Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont Grindelwald est capable ! Nous avons besoin de toutes nos forces, même minimes contre lui. Sa puissance seule a suffi à menacer l'intégrité du secret magique mondial, sans même qu'il n'use d'aucune arme ! Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce qu'il pourrait faire d'une armée de dragons, d'une armée tout court, même d'une armée de… de niffleurs ! Grindelwald incarne le vice, donnez-lui un bouquet de rose, il n'en sortira que leurs épines !** »

Contre toute attente… Newt ne fut pas si effrayé que ça. Graves avait déjà été assez violent avec lui, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'irait pas plus loin et que tout ce cirque était une belle mise en scène pour que Newt craigne ce dernier.

Mais Graves venait d'ouvrir d'anciennes plaies que Newt pensait cicatrisées jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il en avait déjà eu un avant-goût quelques jours plus tôt. Plus que de la colère, Newt vit de l'angoisse dans les yeux de Graves. S'il avait essayé de se montrer intimidant, c'était un échec cuisant avec Newt Scamander, qui voyait toujours ce qu'il essayait de cacher. Et Percival commençait à s'en rendre compte. Il lâcha sa chemise et pointa sa baguette vers Scamander.

Ce fut à cet instant que Newt eut la peur de sa vie. Il se voyait déjà mort, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, il était plus confiant que jamais. Il poussa un cri ridicule lorsqu'il vit le bout de la baguette du directeur s'illuminer. Graves émit un rire moqueur et empli de cynisme et s'écarta de Scamander.

Graves venait seulement de resserrer le nœud de cravate de Scamander et de réarranger son col. Comme quoi, Percival Graves menaçait toujours avec une certaine classe.

« **Vous n'avez jamais peur au bon moment, Scamander. C'est ce qui vous perdra.** »

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête du sorcier visé, l'écho se fit de plus en plus fort. C'était probablement la chose la plus vraie que Newton Scamander avait entendu à son sujet, l'idée fut quelque peu déstabilisante.

« **Reconsidérez mon offre.** » Graves haussa les épaules. « **Vous avez progressé, c'est indéniable mais pas bouleversant pour autant. Ajoutez votre pierre à l'édifice. Servez-vous de vos avantages.** » Il croisa les bras, face à lui. « **Sir Scamander.** » Puis disparut dans l'éclat d'une transplanation, à moins d'un mètre de Newt, qui ne savait toujours pas quoi dire.

Graves était un étrange personnage. Il se montrait froid, implacable et menaçant mais semblait aussi bienveillant qu'un sorcier pouvait l'être. Ses conseils étaient au moins aussi inattendus que ses colères soudaines.

Mais Newt avait été attentif, au moins ça. Se servir de ses avantages. C'est ce qu'il avait essayé de faire lors de leur dernière séance en usant de sa capacité à transplaner. Vis-à-vis de ses animaux… Scamander était un peu plus réticent. L'idée d'utiliser ses créatures à des fins personnelles… Ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Certes, Percival Graves avait parfaitement raison à ce sujet. Il était un magizoologue, et non pas un auror. Ses connaissances ne lui serviraient à rien contre Graves. Alors en un sens… Autant mettre toutes les cartes de son côté. Mais son éternelle empathie à ne pas se servir de ses animaux comme de vulgaires objets était une frontière qu'il n'arrivait définitivement pas à franchir.

Il se souvint alors que Picquery l'y forcerait, et que si Graves avait amené l'idée sur le tapis, c'était que ce dernier s'en doutait. Était-il préférable qu'il s'entraîne dès à présent à combattre aux côtés de l'un de ses animaux ?

Même s'il détestait l'admettre… Peut-être bien que oui. Et une idée germa dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas besoin de mettre en danger l'un de ses spécimens pour se défendre. Il ferait appel à son fidèle acolyte.

* * *

Un écho métallique retentit, sonnant une heure de duel passée. Ni Graves ni Scamander n'y firent attention. Leurs regards croisés étaient fixés l'un à l'autre et rien ne pouvait déconcentrer ces derniers.

« **Pickett !** »

Scamander ne l'aurait pas cette fois-ci. Graves secoua violemment ses propres épaules et ferma hermétiquement les yeux, s'attendant à ce que la petite branche vienne de nouveau l'aveugler mais il n'en fut rien. À la place, il sentit le bout brûlant du bois de la baguette de Scamander appuyer sur sa carotide. Il s'était fait avoir, mais n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« **Je me rends.** »

Bien trop heureux d'avoir ainsi déjoué son adversaire, Newt s'écarta, souriant et essoufflé. Et c'est à cet instant que Graves pointa sa baguette contra sa poitrine et lança un violent « _Stupéfix_ » sur son buste. La puissance qui coula hors de sa baguette fut telle qu'elle repoussa Scamander de quelques mètres, qui tomba à la renverse, les yeux grands ouverts. En voilà une qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Graves avança doucement vers ce dernier, inclinant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait même pas lancé son sort correctement, étant donné que Newt semblait encore présent, même si quelque peu déboussolé.

« **M'auriez-vous cru, si j'avais été Grindelwald ?** »

Non. Bien évidemment que non. Mais peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Newt n'arrivait pas à tout donner contre Graves. Il était convaincu que le directeur de la sécurité était une bonne personne. Partant de ce principe, il n'arrivait pas à foncièrement lui faire du mal. Ce jeu de rôle ne lui convenait clairement pas. Newton Scamander avait toujours tout appris sur le terrain, de son propre chef. Il fuyait les salles de classe pour expérimenter ce qu'il y apprenait. Newt avait besoin de se brûler pour avoir peur du feu. C'était stupide, mais il n'y pouvait rien, son cerveau posait des limites qu'il n'était pas capable de franchir.

Il secoua la tête pour donner une réponse à Graves, qui en attendait une. Ce dernier lui tendit la main — et c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose — et Newt ne se fit pas prier pour attraper cette dernière, qui dans une poigne que son col avait déjà connue auparavant, releva ce dernier sans l'ombre d'un effort. Ils se dirigèrent en cœur vers la sortie de l'immense salle d'entraînement.

« **Picquery souhaite que je vous accompagne au Val d'Or.** »

Scamander ne fut pas surpris par ce que Graves venait de lui dire. Lui qui semblait haïr Grindelwald plus que quiconque sur cette Terre. Lui qui semblait si sensible lorsque le sujet touchait à son ancien geôlier. Lui qui semblait tout juste guéri de ses blessures physiques et psychologique. Lui dont le regard témoignait de toute cette soif de vengeance. Mais ce n'était pas sage, ce n'était pas raisonnable.

« **Je pense que vous connaissez déjà ma réponse, Sir Graves.** »

Graves leva les yeux au ciel, peu étonné par sa réponse. Il y avait un accord implicite entre Scamander et lui, celui de respecter une distance physique et morale de sécurité. Frontière que Graves avait quelque peu bafoué en menaçant physiquement ce dernier hors de la salle d'entraînement. Percival haussa les épaules dans un reniflement dédaigneux. Alors, quand Newt Scamander supposait qu'ils se connaissaient assez pour que Percival lise sur lui… Graves était mal à l'aise. Parce que oui, il connaissait déjà sa réponse. Mais non, il n'avait jamais demandé à aussi bien connaître Scamander. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup côtoyés et pourtant, leur relation évoluait dans un sens qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à énerver Graves. Enfin, non. Scamander énervait Graves, alors se mettre à soudainement l'apprécier sans même comprendre pourquoi… Énervait Graves, par définition.

« **Vous verrez ça avec elle.** » Il ouvrit la porte et, dans un élan de politesse qui ne lui correspondait pas — encore ! —, laissa Newt passer devant lui pour refermer derrière. « **Gardez en tête que Picquery ne propose jamais rien. Ce ne sont que des ordres masqués par une forme sournoise de courtoisie.** »

Newt ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, forcé d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Le temps passé en la compagnie de Scamander rendait Graves plus souple, moins censuré. Certes, il occupait un poste qui lui imposait de filtrer ses propos et ses opinions mais… L'influence de Scamander venait, petit à petit, dégrader ledit filtre. Et Graves commençait à s'en rendre compte. Et Graves n'aimait pas ça, du tout.

« **Si je n'ai pas le choix…** »

Un sourire mesquin vint couvrir les lèvres du directeur pour quelques secondes — criant victoire, mais de quoi était-il donc victorieux ? —, bien qu'il ne tarda pas à reprendre son sérieux et son habituel air réfractaire. Leur emploi du temps du jour était chargé et ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter. Juste après leur séance de formation se déroulait une ultime réunion en compagnie de Picquery et Tina avant le Jour-J.

Newt trouva le silence apaisant, après les nombreux éclats qu'avaient produit leurs baguettes dans l'immense salle vide d'entraînement. Si bien qu'il se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Graves marchait toujours à ses côtés. Un crépitement répétitif vint réveiller ce dernier, il associa instantanément le son à de la magie. Le bruit attira son regard vers le directeur, qui venait d'échanger sa tenue en quelques secondes à l'aide d'un sort d'illusion. Il était passé d'un vulgaire pantalon sombre surmonté d'une chemise noire à un costume plus habillé, dont quelques touches de blanc et turquoise venaient perturber le jais de ses nouveaux vêtements. Newt inclina doucement la tête, incapable de décrocher ses yeux de Percival Graves. Ce sort d'illusion était le pur fruit de son imagination et devait être responsable d'une bonne partie des tenues que portait Graves. Soit ce dernier possédait un redoutable sens de la mode, soit… Newt secoua la tête. Le directeur n'était pas quelqu'un du genre à s'intéresser à quelque-chose d'aussi futile que la mode. Le mieux n'était-il pas de lui poser la question ?

« **Pourquoi êtes-vous… Toujours aussi bien habillé ?** »

Newt se mordit la lèvre culpabilisant d'avoir, une fois de plus, envahi l'intimité de Graves. C'était une liberté dont il était nécessaire de se débarrasser mais… Newt ne pouvait simplement pas l'éviter. Il était encore plus honnête que maladroit et le faisait toujours savoir à son entourage.

Mais sa question était légitime. Les sorts d'illusion fatiguaient l'esprit. Il devait y avoir quelque-chose d'important, derrière tout ça. Peut-être était-ce Picquery — dont l'élégance égalait presque celle de Graves — qui l'obligeait à se vêtir de la sorte. Mais… Non. Ce serait trop simple pour Percival Graves.

« **Si je meurs un jour, mon fantôme portera mes habits jusqu'à la fin de temps.** »

Perfectionniste. Newt se souvint avoir déjà corréler cet adjectif avec Percival Graves. Et cette réponse… C'était comme si Graves l'avait préparée depuis des lustres mais que Scamander avait été le premier à demander. Il y avait eu une forme de satisfaction dans sa voix au moment de sa réplique. L'idée fit sourire Newt.

* * *

« **Je vais devoir refuser, Mrs. Picquery. Mrs. Goldstein a déjà suffisamment risqué sa vie pour moi par le passé, je préfèrerai qu'elle ne…** »

Graves posa un doigt sur sa propre bouche, mimant le silence. Newt étouffa la fin de sa phrase et baissa les yeux, pinçant machinalement ses lèvres. C'était… Infantilisant. Mais Newt — qui ne voyait toujours que le bon de chaque situation — s'était résigné, Graves faisait probablement cela pour son bien et parce qu'il savait que Picquery, elle, ne reviendrait pas sur ses propos.

« **Vous allez vous introduire dans la tanière du loup, Sir Scamander. Cela signifie qu'il faut que vous vous fondiez dans la masse sans que personne ne se doute de votre déloyauté. Étant donné que Tina a construit votre fausse réputation auprès des vendeurs les plus influents, ces derniers vous associent à cette dernière et vous avez besoin d'elle pour entrer. Malheureusement, je crains que je ne puisse céder à vos attentes cette fois-ci.** » Newt ne put retenir un reniflement irrité. Comme si Picquery avait pour habitude d'aller dans son sens. « **Comme vous en avez sûrement été informé, Sir Graves vous accompagnera. Mais comme seuls les plus proches amis ou les membres de la famille sont autorisés à pénétrer dans le Val d'Or en compagnie des invités… Il transfigurera Queenie Goldstein, qui nous a donné son accord.** »

Graves — autrefois adossé au mur de la salle de réunion, n'écoutant qu'à moitié — se redressa instantanément, l'air hébété. Newt entrouvrit la bouche et haussa les sourcils, quelque peu surpris de savoir que Graves avait accepté un tel traitement… Avant de croiser le regard de ce dernier. Donc, Graves n'était pas au courant non plus. Picquery jouait avec le feu.

« **Je ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet. C'est vous qui m'avez demandé d'accompagner Scamander, alors j'ai accédé à votre requête mais il ne m'était pas possible de faire autrement.** »

Deux révélations pour le prix d'une. Scamander resta interdit en entendant la nouvelle. Et Graves était déjà en train de fuir son regard. Newt n'y vit aucune affection mais confirma sa théorie : Graves cherchait bien à se venger, mais il avait les mains liées à chacune de ses tentatives. Encore plus lorsqu'il serait sous les traits de Queenie Goldstein, dont il allait devoir interpréter le rôle enjôleur et riant. Newt se retint d'en rire. Lui, fut bien content de ne pas avoir à se balader aux côtés d'un faux Theseus Scamander.

Picquery fit parvenir trois feuillets recouverts d'informations, dont le nom de Newton Fido Artemis Scamander était l'entête, à ses nouveaux agents d'infiltration. Les yeux de Newt défilèrent les mots les uns après les autres.

« **Je suis… Son fiancé ?** »

Tina eut bien du mal à contenir un petit sourire en coin mais reprit vite contenance.

« **J'avais besoin d'une raison crédible et… Personnelle, pour t'emmener avec moi là-bas. Si je t'avais fait passé pour mon ami, ils se seraient doutés de quelque-chose. Pourquoi est-ce que je prendrais tant de risques pour un simple ami ? Je suis désolée si je…** »

Son explication fit sens et Newt hocha répétitivement la tête, en signe d'accord, pour ne pas contrarier davantage Tina… Bien qu'il soit tout de même hésitant concernant la nécessité d'une telle chose. Tout était bon pour lui. Il se tourna vers Graves et ce dernier avait déjà disparu. La séance semblait donc levée.

Demain. Tout se jouait demain.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu ! Ça me fait toujours très chaud au cœur et ça me motive !


	4. Le Val d'Or

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 4 !

Merci aux reviews que j'ai reçu. Une fois de plus, ça m'a fait très plaisir, j'ai fait en sorte de répondre à chacune d'entre elles.

Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster, j'ai été prise par les fêtes et je savais que ce chapitre allait être plus long que les autres ! Je tourne environ à 5000 mots habituellement, mais là j'en ai eu pour 7500 environ, donc j'espère que ça vous réjouira et que ça ne sera pas trop long !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et encore merci de suivre ma fiction !

* * *

 **IV – Le Val d'Or**

« **J'ai froid.** »

Queenie… Non, Graves, plutôt, vint tapoter la peau de son buste, pour montrer son décolleté. Tina avait expressément demandé à Queenie de s'habiller pour une occasion importante, pour un évènement spécial, puisque la transfiguration pouvait également permettre à l'utilisateur de copier les vêtements – et heureusement, car Queenie n'aurait pas accepté que Graves la voie nue. Goldstein cadette n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Une longue robe rose, brillante au décolleté plongeant soutenu par de fines bretelles. Pour couvrir ses épaules, un manteau de plumes noires — Newt avait d'ailleurs tapé un sacré scandale pour connaître leur provenance, si bien qu'il avait même pris soin d'arracher l'une d'entre elle pour l'examiner. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Graves et de retarder le groupe par la même occasion. Mais ce n'était pas la dernière mauvaise idée que Queenie avait eu : Des escarpins, fins et hauts. En voyant le directeur tituber en essayant de marcher, Newt avait évoqué le fait d'éventuellement changer ces chaussures en quelque-chose de plus confortable mais avait essuyé un refus catégorique de la part de ce dernier. Premièrement parce que Graves était le directeur de la sécurité et de la justice magique, et ce n'était certainement pas une paire d'escarpins qui allaient l'empêcher d'accomplir son devoir. Deuxièmement parce qu'il trouvait que ces chaussures allaient parfaitement avec le reste de la tenue. Newt s'était retenu d'éclater de rire à ce moment précis, en se disant que c'était un argument tout à fait sérieux et que si Graves voulait passer inaperçu — ce qui allait s'avérer être compliqué, connaissant son caractère et celui de Queenie Goldstein — il devait au moins se montrer fidèle au personnage d'origine.

Tina leva les yeux au ciel pour la quarantième fois de la journée et dévêtit sa propre écharpe pour venir l'enrouler autour du cou de son supérieur. Graves fit la moue. Cette écharpe n'allait clairement pas avec le reste de sa tenue, mais ce serait suffisant pour le reste de la route. Newt, qui marchait devant, ne décrocha pas son regard de Graves une seule seconde. Même si sa démarche n'était pas encore tout à fait au point… Graves avait une certaine assurance qui rendait à Queenie Goldstein son caractère à la fois séduisant et innocent.

« **Regardez ailleurs, Scamander.** »

Newt tourna la tête, la mâchoire crispée, les joues pas loin d'être roses. Il pouvait sentir dans son dos les regards accusateurs de ses deux partenaires. Newt n'était pas un coureur de jupons, et n'importe quel sorcier doté de deux yeux fonctionnels n'en douterait pas une seule seconde. S'il en avait eu le courage, il se serait défendu de son comportement face à Tina, comme s'il avait besoin de se justifier de n'avoir rien fait. Pourtant, Newt ne lui devait rien. Ils n'étaient pas engagés, il n'y avait rien de concret entre eux. Pourtant le monde ne cessait de crier après leur union. Newt tentait d'oublier qu'un jour il devrait prendre ses distances vis-à-vis de Tina. Pour ne pas la blesser, pour ne pas la faire espérer. Mais les évènements récents avaient contribué à ce qu'ils se rapprochent plus qu'ils ne s'éloignent.

Pourquoi Newton Scamander n'était-il donc pas capable d'aimer Porpentina Goldstein au moins aussi fort qu'elle le faisait ?

Scamander continua à torturer son esprit tout du long et Tina tenta de donner plus de détails sur le comportement de Queenie. Son regard portait toujours quelque-chose de provocant sur lui. Après tout, Queenie Goldstein était supposée tout connaître des gens qu'elle rencontrait. Et Graves faisait ça à merveille. Peut-être même mieux que Queenie Goldstein elle-même. C'était un bon moyen d'éloigner les curieux de son personnage, sur qui l'attention ne devrait pas être attirée sous peine de mettre en danger leur plan.

« **Nous approchons.** »

Ce fut à la sortie d'une rue qu'ils firent face à l'immense Madison Square Garden. Le bâtiment venait d'être construit sur la huitième avenue et brillait de sa nouveauté. De nombreux moldus attendaient à l'entrée. Probablement un évènement tout aussi important se préparait-il. C'était un stade qui accueillait différents sports moldus au centre de Manhattan. Il y avait plusieurs entrées à ce dernier : Une grande surmontée d'une immense enseigne rappelant le nom du lieu, et plusieurs portes vitrées sûrement réservées aux personnalités importantes. Tina prit les devant et s'avança vers l'une d'entre elle, qui était positionnée sur un autre pan du bâtiment et où les passages des moldus étaient restreints. Elle agita doucement sa baguette, cachée par l'un des versants de son manteau. Le verre se transforma en une cascade d'eau à travers laquelle Tina se faufila. Graves hésita quelques secondes, de peur de ruiner son maquillage mais s'introduit à son tour. Newt le suivit, jetant un œil derrière lui pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait.

L'enchantement fut tel qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fut trempé après le passage sous la cascade. Newt eut besoin de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour réaliser.

Le sol du hall d'entrée était recouvert d'une moquette douce couleur bordeaux. Les murs étaient ornés de fioritures dorées et surmontés de vitraux dans les tons rouges et verts. Newt ne s'attendit clairement pas à une élégance pareille, lui avait imaginé un terrain de Quidditch à peine tracé et dont les seuls meubles seraient des gradins grinçants. Le Val d'Or portait définitivement bien son nom, et le commerce qui s'y faisait devait être suffisamment fructueux pour que les organisateurs puissent se permettre de tels projets. Newt tourna plus d'une fois sur lui-même en tentant vaguement d'avancer vers le bout du hall. Il était sidéré par tant de détails, tant de travail mis au service de forces aussi maléfiques.

Il heurta quelqu'un de dos sur sa route, mais tourna instantanément les talons pour s'excuser dans plusieurs bégaiements gênants. Tina accouru à ses côtés et afficha le plus grand de ses sourires charmeurs.

« **Elliott ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici, nous ne pensions jamais vous trouver dans toute cette foule.** »

Elliott McVaugh. Newt connaissait ce nom. C'était un braconnier avec qui il avait travaillé par le passé mais dont les rapports s'étaient dégradés pour des raisons évidentes lorsque Newt eut appris que Elliott n'avait absolument pas les mêmes intentions que lui.

McVaugh n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ce dernier. Il étira ses lèvres pour laisser apparaître son grand sourire carnassier. N'importe qui l'aurait trouvé charmant mais… Newt, lui, sentit un long frisson désagréable parcourir son dos.

« **Tina. Vous êtes ravissante, ce soir.** » Quel genre de fiancé Newt devait-il jouer ? Celui qui n'aimait pas que l'on complimente sa future femme ? « **Sir Scamander. Quelle joie de vous revoir, après toutes ces années ! Je suis soulagé de voir que vous avez finalement suivi la bonne voie.** » Newt bouillonnait intérieurement mais se contenta de serrer sa main et de répondre à son accolade de la manière la plus naturelle possible. « **Et vous devez être Queenie Goldstein. Enfin, nous nous rencontrons.** » Graves s'avança vers son interlocuteur, une main assurée sur ses hanches et l'autre dans celle d'Elliott, qui déposa un baiser chaste dessus. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

Graves était bien plus doué que Newt à ce jeu-là. Et plus le temps filait, plus Newt découvrait des talents cachés au directeur. Comme celui d'acteur, entre autres. Ou celui de marcher avec des talons. Comment se faisait-il que Graves ait déjà adopté une démarche si féminine, si différente de son pas assuré et franc ? Alors que Tina discutait avec son contact, Newt attira discrètement l'attention de son supérieur.

« **Vous vous êtes assez vite converti aux escarpins, Sir Graves.** »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et avança de quelques pas pour rejoindre son auror.

« **J'ai enchanté mes pieds, imbécile.** »

Cette réponse, aussi désagréable était-elle, avait au moins eu le mérite d'être claire. Pour ne pas paraître suspect, Newt suivit Graves sans broncher. Ses deux partenaires semblaient suffisamment distraire leur interlocuteur pour permettre à Newt de ne pas trop s'exposer à un éventuel débordement. Ils avaient bien vite compris que la langue de Newt Scamander ne pouvait pas être contrôlée — pas même par Scamander lui-même. C'est pourquoi ils avaient tout misé sur son silence. Cela concorderait plutôt bien avec son naturel timide.

Le groupe pénétra dans un salon à l'ambiance plus tamisée et moins lumineuse que celle dans laquelle baignait le hall d'entrée. Ils prirent place autour d'une table, un à un, et Elliott commença à s'intéresser de trop près à Scamander. Les regards insistants de Tina et Graves n'arrangeaient en rien la pression qui pesait sur les épaules de ce dernier.

« **Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Sir Scamander ?** »

« _Rien, absolument rien, j'ai été forcé et je mettrais bien le feu à cet endroit si je le pouvais._ » Plusieurs répliques du même genre résonnèrent dans sa tête. Mais Newt tenta un sourire un peu maladroit et posa ses mains sur la table.

« **Peut-être qu'en passant par le marché, mes créatures seront mieux acceptées. Le monde ne changera pas en un jour… Et quelques-unes de mes créatures peuvent sauver des vies… Mais comme il n'existe pas de marché légal pour cela…** »

Rester évasif. C'était ce que lui avait suggéré Picquery. Si Newt, du jour au lendemain, se donnait une image de méchant vendeur d'animaux, personne ne le croirait. Il devait garder un pan de sa personnalité mais mettre en avant son ouverture d'esprit, laisser croire ses interlocuteurs qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour que Newt accepte plus, et toujours plus.

Un bref coup d'œil à Queenie… Graves, lui fit comprendre que ce dernier était plutôt satisfait de sa performance. Chaque mot qui passait la barrière de sa bouche brûlait pourtant ses lèvres.

« **Je vois. Je suis heureux d'entendre cela.** » Elliott craqua ses phalanges et s'accouda à la table pour se pencher en avant. « **Je vais vous faire une confession : Ici, nous ne vendons pas seulement des Vivets d'Or. J'ai pas mal d'autres vendeurs qui commercent ici avec plusieurs autres espèces. Je voulais d'abord connaître votre avis avant d'en dire plus… Je sais combien vous avez été fragile à ce sujet.** »

Newt serra la mâchoire mais n'en perdit pas son sourire pour autant. Elliott incarnait tout ce que Newt détestait parmi les chasseurs et les vendeurs. Il ne se chargeait d'aucun travail manuel sur les bêtes et pourtant, c'était lui qui avait le plus de sang sur les mains. Son air faussement désolé, ses manières, sa façon de qualifier Newt de « _fragile_ ». Newt pinça ses lèvres, prêt à exploser. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Tina pour déceler le mal monter en son « _fiancé_ ». Heureusement, elle fut sauvée par l'air de Jazz qui venait de commencer.

« **Du swing ! J'adore le swing. Allons danser, Elliott.** »

McVaugh lança un regard provocateur à Scamander. Ce cafard était en train de le tester. Quand McVaugh quitta enfin son champ de vision, Newt ferma hermétiquement les yeux et Graves ne tarda pas à remarquer ses mains trembloter.

« **Respirez, Scamander. Ça ne fait que commencer.** » Ce dernier jeta un derrière son épaule et se leva. « **Faisons de même avant d'éveiller les soupçons.** »

Newt écarquilla les yeux, peu sûr qu'il s'agisse-là d'une bonne idée.

« **Je ne sais pas danser Sir Gr… Queenie. Et je hais le swing.** » Y avait-il une danse que Newt ne haïssait pas ?

Graves ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder et attrapa sa main pour le guider vers la piste de danse. Newt ne mentait pas, il ne savait absolument pas danser. Et le swing n'était pas qu'une danse, c'était un sport mouvementé et dont la gestuelle le dépassait. Mais le directeur rendit à ses craintes un regard rassurant. Est-ce que… ?

Oui. Totalement. Graves était en train de guider Newt dans ses mouvements, ce dernier ne lâchait pas sa main mais tenta difficilement de le suivre. Il pliait, dépliait ses genoux, tendait sa jambe, la ramenait vers son second pied et tout ceci en rythme avec la trompette. Scamander était à la fois fasciné, impressionné et… médusé.

« **Où avez-vous appris à danser le swing, Queenie ?** »

Graves lui rendit un sourire fier et plein d'assurance. Pour le temps d'une seconde, Newt aurait sans doute pu le confondre avec la vraie Queenie, tant il entrait bien dans son personnage. Mais son langage corporel aurait fini par le trahir, à un moment ou à un autre.

« **Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi, Sir Scamander.** »

Était-ce une manière implicite de lui dire qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur lui ? Scamander était pourtant un livre ouvert. Ou bien était-ce une invitation à apprendre à le connaître davantage ? Newt était déboussolé. Par son comportement, par son apparence, par le moment choisi pour lui parler ainsi et… Newt se souvint subitement d'une information capitale qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Sa curiosité refit surface.

« **Sir Graves…** » Percival fit les gros yeux et fronça les sourcils, vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu Scamander autour de lui. « **Excusez-moi… Je… Euh… Enfin… Queenie… Maintenant que nous sommes seuls…** » Sa voix s'était éteinte, enfouie dans les profondeurs de sa gorge. Et Graves le regardait, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais clairement, Newt n'arrivait pas à lui avouer quelque-chose. Le directeur prit peur mais fut rattrapé par les mots du magizoologue. « **Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à…** » Il chuchota. « **Picquery…** » Puis repris, normalement. « **… De m'accompagner ?** » Le salaud. Newt ne laissait donc rien de côté ? Cette question aurait pu s'étendre sur des kilomètres. « _Pourquoi m'avoir fait confiance ?_ », « _Pourquoi avoir accepté de me former ?_ »…

Il fallut quelques secondes à Graves pour lui répondre. Ce dernier avait d'abord détourné le regard et cherché quelque-chose digne de sa concentration. Mais n'avait pas perdu son sourire — qui semblait juste collé à son visage — pour autant. Clairement, même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, Graves était embarrassé et se doutait bien que Newt l'avait remarqué « _Foutu pour foutu…_ ». Il appuya lentement sur son épaule et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. Il murmura.

« **Je n'approuve pas les méthodes de la Présidente. Elle veut _le_ capturer et _l'_ enfermer pour toujours… Je veux _le_ voir mort, Scamander et si elle refuse de comprendre cela, je devrais m'en occuper personnellement.** »

Newt sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir le haut de son corps. Graves, dans la transfiguration, avait hérité de la voix douce et cristalline de Queenie Goldstein. Et pourtant, Newt aurait juré l'avoir entendu lui, de son timbre grave et sombre. Ce dernier s'était remis droit et lui avait adressé le plus beau de tous ses sourires. Enfin, des sourires de Queenie, en fait.

Quelle attitude Newt était-il supposé adopter ? Son for intérieur lui hurlait de le raisonner, de lui expliquer que Grindelwald pourrait peut-être changer mais sa raison savait pertinemment à quel point cette idée était stupide et… À quel point Graves tombait juste. La seule façon d'arrêter Grindelwald était de le tuer. Le mot « _Sécurité_ » ne signifiait rien pour ce dernier, pas plus que « _Justice_ ». Et ça, Graves l'avait compris mieux que personne, plus encore : Il était le seul à avoir le courage de s'opposer à la Présidente et bafouer ses ordres, même dans une situation aussi capitale.

« **Vous comprenez ce que tout ceci implique, Miss Goldstein ?** » Fit-il à l'attention du directeur, qui dansait encore à ses côtés dans des pas endiablés. Si Graves trouvait un moyen d'atteindre Grindelwald, le tuer relèverait d'un exploit, d'un miracle. Grindelwald ne se laisserait pas faire, répliquerait trois fois plus fort que ses détracteurs.

Ce fut un regard à la fois désolé et confiant que lui délivra Graves. Déstabilisant était une définition juste.

Et Newt… Newt était très mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait déjà pas les gens, mais là, c'était le pompon. Il était entouré de la pire espèce d'humain qui pouvait bien exister, la plus sadique, la plus égoïste, la plus superficielle, la plus répugnante, la plus… Sa vue se flouta doucement et il manqua de trébucher. Graves ne tarda — heureusement — pas à le remarquer. Il attrapa sa main et le guida vers leur table, l'air de rien. Tina et McVaugh s'empressèrent de les rejoindre. Et quand Newt s'en aperçut, sa tête se mit à tourner davantage. Il commença à se dire qu'il était vraiment allergique à ce sale type. Il se leva lentement, sous les regards inquiets.

« **Je vais aller me rafraîchir le visage.** »

Et ce fut la course. La course jusqu'à la sortie de ce salon enfumé par la cigarette — ne pouvaient-ils donc pas laisser cette dernière aux moldus ?! — et rempli d'humains détestables.

Newt remplit doucement les paumes de ses mains d'eau fraiche et plongea son visage à l'intérieur. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'avoir un trou noir entre le moment où il était sorti du salon et celui où il était arrivé ici. C'était probablement l'anxiété. L'estomac noué, la tête en vrac… Newt n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. S'il avait pu sortir de son propre corps l'espace de quelques minutes, il l'aurait fait avec plaisir.

Et Graves maniait la transfiguration et le jeu d'acteur à la perfection. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement pris l'apparence de Newt ? Il devait arrêter de penser, de se torturer. Pour quelques secondes. Pour une seconde. Il serra fermement sa tête entre ses mains, accoudé au marbre de l'évier. Incapable de regarder son propre reflet.

« **Vous allez bien ?** »

Non. Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Tina, ni celle de Queenie qui était venue l'interrompre dans son tourment. Non, ça n'allait pas. Mais… Il devait se tenir droit et lever la tête pour feinter le contraire. Encore plus lorsqu'il comprit, au bout de quelques secondes, que c'était McVaugh lui-même qui était venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

« **Oui… Je n'ai pas mangé avant de venir alors j'ai eu quelques vertiges en dansant mais ça devrait… Aller.** »

Une excuse qui venait d'en griller une autre. Chose peu surprenante, mais Newt était végétarien. Et s'il souhaitait faire de ces braconniers et autres chasseurs ses nouveaux amis, être végétarien serait un vrai mauvais départ. Alors pour pallier cette idée, il avait décidé qu'il n'aurait pas faim, en prétextant avoir mangé plus tôt parce qu'on ne l'aurait pas prévenu d'un éventuel buffet. En fait, Newt ne savait même pas quand ce buffet comptait se tenir. Mais McVaugh s'empressa bien vite de répondre à ses interrogations et ce ne fut pas pour lui plaire.

« **Ne vous inquiétez pas, Newt.** » Cette façon qu'il avait, de l'appeler par son prénom… « **Un merveilleux buffet ouvrira juste après le match.** » … Le répugnait.

Donc Newt n'avait pas tant de temps que ça pour trouver un autre moyen de s'enfuir d'ici ou du moins d'esquiver ce banquet. Et il allait devoir faire ça en même temps qu'il aurait l'esprit occupé par la haine qu'il éprouverait face au Vivet Doré tentant de s'enfuir tant bien que mal. Lorsque McVaugh lui fit signe de le rejoindre, il ne put s'empêcher d'y voir une main tendue vers les enfers. Mais parce qu'il avait promis, parce qu'il voulait continuer de pouvoir protéger les bêtes dans New York, parce que Graves avait osé mettre de côté sa fierté pour travailler à ses côtés, parce que ça ferait de la peine à Tina… Il marcha dans la direction de son pire cauchemar. Non sans difficultés, mais ça, McVaugh le mettrait sûrement sur le compte de sa fâcheuse tendance à être mal à l'aise en société.

Queenie – enfin, Graves – et Tina les attendaient déjà à la sortie des toilettes, arborant toutes deux des traits incroyablement inquiets, à la fois pour lui mais aussi pour ce qui suivait. La foule semblait se diriger vers une immense porte de bois sombre alors fermée plus tôt dans la soirée. Newt n'eut pas besoin de sentir le courant d'air frais et l'odeur d'herbe mouillée pour savoir ce qui l'attendait derrière ce mur. Tina attrapa son bras et son contact fit frémir l'intéressé. C'était déjà suffisamment compliqué dans sa tête pour que Tina vienne corser les choses. Et McVaugh n'avait pas l'intention de les lâcher d'une semelle. Son regard ne prédisait rien de bon et encouragea Newt dans son désir de prendre la fuite.

En invités d'honneur, McVaugh fraya un chemin à travers la foule à Scamander et ses deux demoiselles. Autour de lui, de nombreux murmures au sujet de Scamander et à propos de son soudain retournement de veste ainsi que de son courage face au MACUSA s'ébruitaient. Rien qui ne fasse pas lever les yeux au ciel à Graves, qui soupira devant tant d'inepties.

Ils furent bientôt coupés du reste du public et le spectacle qui se présentait à eux était si grandiose qu'aucun ne fut capable d'ouvrir la bouche pour articuler le moindre son. La porte qu'ils venaient de passer donnait sur un pont noir qu'ils venaient de traverser. Sous le pont, le vide perdu dans la brume. Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de se rendre compte que le terrain de Quidditch était construit sur une île flottante, dont les bords n'étaient même pas protégés contre la chute d'éventuels sorciers maladroits. Et personne n'avait vraiment l'air de savoir jusqu'où descendait ce vide. Devant, une piste immense dont la pelouse était teinte d'un jaune chaud et doré, les lignes tracées en noir. Si les couleurs du grand hall baignaient dans des tons clairs et majestueux… L'extérieur n'avait rien à voir : Somptueux, sombre, mystique. Les gradins étaient décorés des mêmes teintes que l'ensemble du terrain et étaient si hauts et larges que de grandes arcades avaient été installées dessous afin d'accéder aux sortes de coulisses.

« **Le match ne va pas tarder à commencer mais nous avons bien une bonne demi-heure pour nous.** » Le regard perçant du braconnier se dirigea dangereusement vers Scamander, qui fuyait déjà. « **Newt, que diriez-vous de visiter l'animalerie avec moi ?** »

Une animalerie ?! Scamander se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et écarquilla les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Graves qui paniqua le temps d'une seconde. Là, Newt était à deux doigts de craquer et Graves tout autant que Tina le ressentait. Pire encore : McVaugh commençait à se douter de quelque-chose et il était grand temps de se réveiller. Graves ouvrit la bouche. Newt s'attendit à ce qu'il lui propose d'aller prendre l'air, ou qu'il noie le poisson.

Mais non. Ce qui sortit d'entre les lèvres insolentes de Graves retourna l'estomac de Newt de par sa justesse. À partir de quand avaient-ils développé une telle complicité, sans même avoir échangé avant ?

« **Vous allez nous laissez toutes seules Elliott !** » McVaugh se figea et tourna instinctivement la tête vers Queenie qui arborait son plus bel air déçu. Personne ne lui aurait résisté. « **Newt est un grand garçon.** » Elle échappa un clin d'œil déstabilisant qui le devint encore plus alors que Newt se faisait à l'idée que c'était Graves sous les traits de la cadette Goldstein. « **Il peut aller voir cette animalerie tout seul et nous rejoindre après. Je meurs d'envie de voir notre loge.** »

Newt n'arriva pas à former le moindre sourire. Un frisson indescriptible remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une fois de plus, Graves venait de lui donner un crédit qu'il ne pensait absolument pas mériter. C'était gratuit, c'était offert par la maison. Ce à quoi Graves n'avait pas vraiment pensé, c'était au fait qu'il venait de laisser carte-blanche à Newt. D'un autre côté, c'était soit ça, soit un craquage psychologique. Mais dans le fond, peut-être bien que les deux se valaient.

Et Newt ne perdit pas une seule seconde de plus, alors que McVaugh balbutiait quelque-chose d'incompréhensible à l'égard des sœurs Goldstein et jetait quelques coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Scamander tenta un visage assuré et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers les arcades. Ces dernières semblaient faire le tour des gradins entiers. L'enseigne lui fit froid dans le dos. L'entrée était surmontée d'un titre de marché. Scamander se doutait bien que cette petite visite ne se présenterait pas comme une partie de plaisir. Plutôt l'épreuve la plus coriace à laquelle il ne se soit jamais rendu.

La première chose qu'il vit confirma ses doutes. Ça n'allait vraiment, vraiment pas être agréable.

Dans un bassin de tout juste un mètre de hauteur pour peut-être trois mètres de largeur, trois Merrows étaient entassés et nageaient avec beaucoup de difficulté dans si peu d'espace. Il n'était pas seulement question de Vivet Dorés, mais bien d'une vraie contrebande élaborée et qui n'avait pas l'air d'en être à son coup d'essai, comme McVaugh l'avait suggéré plus tôt. Quelques mètres plus loin, d'autres bassins contenant Sirènes et Selkies. La plupart de ces êtres de l'eau semblaient envoûtés pour ne pas avoir l'opportunité de se rebeller.

Newt pensait déjà à un plan pour permettre à ces derniers de s'échapper sans passer trop de temps hors de l'eau, puis à un moyen simple de les renvoyer au plus vite auprès de leurs tribus ou de leurs familles.

Et beaucoup d'autres questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Newt Scamander. Notamment lorsqu'il passa près d'un immense mur formé de minuscules cages où des nids étaient entreposés avec des œufs de poules au centre de ces derniers, un crapaud par cage. Newt sentit des relents remonter le long de sa gorge tant la vue était en train de le dégoûter. Combien de compartiments devait-il y avoir ? Une trentaine, facilement. L'idée ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça, depuis le jour où le mystère de la naissance du basilic avait été percé, bon nombre de gens s'étaient mis à croire qu'il suffisait de faire couver un œuf de poule par un crapaud pour qu'un basilic en sorte. C'était bien plus compliqué que ça. Le processus de couvaison devait être accompagné de l'amour maternel, il fallait que le crapaud fasse de cet œuf son œuf. Et si les basilics étaient si rares, c'était bien parce que cette réaction n'arrivait que lorsque la nature l'autorisait.

Élevages d'Hippogriffes, de Phénix, Focifères et Fléreurs. Newt en avait probablement manqué un bon paquet mais c'en était déjà trop pour lui. Sauf que le pompon de cette histoire ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

Une immense cage, peuplée par beaucoup trop de Vivets Dorés pour qu'on ne s'essaye à les compter. Certains avaient les pattes abîmées et étaient forcés de voler sans jamais s'arrêter. Quelques-uns étaient déjà morts – probablement de fatigue, se dit Newt.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Newt fronça les sourcils et chercha un espace du marché inoccupé par les vendeurs d'un pas franc. Un coin reculé de la foule attira son attention. Il était poussiéreux et semblait avoir servi à entreposer de la marchandise plus tôt. C'était le coin parfait. Personne ne prêtait vraiment attention à lui, alors il fourra sa main à l'intérieur de son manteau et scruta l'objet qu'il venait d'en sortir. Ses yeux brillaient de tout leur éclat.

* * *

Tout juste lorsque Graves et Tina commencèrent à s'inquiéter, Newt monta les dernières marches qui menaient à leur loge. Il prit place sur le banc le plus haut, prétextant vouloir mieux y voir. L'expression qu'il arborait semblait bien plus détendue qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tôt. Et si Newt avait pour habitude de croiser le regard de Graves pour chercher quelque-chose comme de l'assurance, du réconfort, ou n'importe-quoi d'autre, il était plutôt en train de fuir ce dernier qui se montrait insistant. C'était mauvais signe. Au moment où Graves se décida à se lever pour se placer près de Scamander et exiger des explications, McVaugh retint son bras.

« **Ne bougez pas Queenie, le match va commencer.** »

La cérémonie d'ouverture commença sans plus tarder. Une équipe vêtue d'un violet très sombre et chaud entra en premier, défilant un à un sur leurs balais plus sophistiqués les uns que les autres. Vint ensuite une autre équipe, vêtue d'un bleu profond et relativement clair. Le visage de Newt se décomposa en quelques secondes. Bien qu'il ne s'intéressait que peu au Quidditch, il ne lui avait pas été très compliqué de reconnaître plusieurs des joueurs de l'équipe officielle de New York. L'idée le fit frissonner. Et les deux aurors avec lui ne furent pas en reste. Ces derniers étaient probablement déjà en train de lister les joueurs à arrêter une fois qu'ils seraient sortis du Val d'Or.

Une immense trompette sonna le coup d'envoi et le match commença. Newt n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, mais sa mine attentive semblait convaincre les regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient un à un Graves, McVaugh et Tina.

Et ce fut Tina qui constata la supercherie en première. Elle avait lu de nombreux ouvrages sur le Vivet d'Or avant sa mission et tous étaient unanimes à ce sujet : Le Vivet d'Or est bien plus agile, rapide et imprévisible que ne pourrait jamais l'être le plus perfectionné de tous les vifs d'or. Et ce qui était en train de voler, là, devant elle… Ce n'était certainement pas un Vivet d'Or. Ni un vif d'or, en fait. D'un coup d'épaule franc, elle se tourna pour faire face à Newt et le regard qu'elle lui lança fut assez explicite. Newt retroussa ses lèvres et se leva brusquement, pointant sa baguette vers le leurre qui remplaçait le Vivet d'Or.

« **Revelio !** »

Le Vivet d'Or se mit à fondre, comme si de la lave en coulait. McVaugh eut tout juste le temps de réagir, la foule était déjà horrifiée. Graves jura dans sa barbe, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. Il voulut arrêter Scamander dans sa folie, mais il était déjà trop tard et cette robe serrée l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Il attrapa sa baguette et donna un coup sec de poignet. L'apparence de Queenie vola en poussière. Le dilemme était le suivant : Arrêter Scamander avant que tout ne dégénère encore plus ou bien s'occuper de McVaugh ? Même si la première option était la plus judicieuse, Graves aimait la cohérence. Il avait choisi de tout parier sur le culot dont Scamander serait capable de faire preuve. Autant continuer sur sa lancée. Comme s'ils étaient coordonnés, il lui lança un regard ni approbatif ni négatif.

« **Incarcerem !** »

Des liens visqueux sortirent du bout de sa baguette pour se jeter sur McVaugh, mais il disparut avant même d'être touché. Et Graves jura, de nouveau, mais plus fort cette fois-ci.

Et Newt ne payait même pas attention à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, trop concentré dans le bon déroulement de son plan. À la place du Vivet d'Or, apparut une petite poche remplie de graines de feu, qui luisaient à travers le tissu.

Avant de venir assister au match et monter dans la loge, Newt avait ouvert la cage du Vivet d'Or qui devait être lâché le soir-même pour le remplacer par ce paquet ensorcelé, tant dans son apparence que dans ses mouvements. Et il avait fallu un moment avant que la vue perçante de Tina ne remarque le piège – ce qui en disait long sur la piètre qualité des joueurs, ou sur leur empathie à ne pas vouloir blesser cet oiseau, personne ne saurait jamais.

Sans plus attendre, de son bras toujours tendu il fit un mouvement brusque vers le bas des gradins d'en face, et le paquet suivi la trajectoire imposée, venant s'éclater contre le mur noir ébène. Il s'avérait que cet endroit précis correspondait à l'emplacement vide du marché qu'il avait choisi plus tôt. Ici, il avait déposé une boîte entière de ces graines de feu et avait continué d'en parsemer un peu partout à travers le marché. Lorsqu'on brutalisait une graine de feu, elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'enflammer voire même à exploser. Et le résultat fut celui escompté : Le coin explosa en d'immenses flammes. Et pour Newt c'était maintenant qu'il allait falloir être bon.

Cette fois-ci, même Graves n'arrivait plus à lire dans ses pensées. Et Tina était totalement perdue.

Lorsque les éclats de l'explosion se calmèrent, Newt attrapa l'un des immenses drapeaux qui longeaient les grandes tours qui servaient de loges pour les grands invités et glissa jusqu'au sol, le cœur battant la chamade. Graves transplana pour le rattraper, suivi de près par Tina. Une horde de sorciers camouflés par des masques noirs et couverts par d'immenses chapeaux pour masquer leurs identités se dirigea dans la direction des trois infiltrés.

De l'intérieur de son manteau, Newt sortit une bourse en soie. De cette bourse en soie, il sortit sa valise, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, croisant le regard des deux aurors puis celui des sorciers qui arrivaient en trombe. Son regard ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

« **Faites-moi gagner du temps.** »

Graves s'arrêta net et ne put réprimer un sourire, le mot « _Brillant_ » murmuré de nouveau dans un coin de sa tête, pas très loin de quelque-chose comme « _Inconscient_ ». La mâchoire de Tina était déjà décrochée depuis un bon moment, ses yeux faisaient de grands allers-retours entre Graves et le feu qui consumait doucement les fondations des gradins. Elle était tiraillée entre le désir d'enfermer Newt à tout jamais dans sa propre valise pour qu'il arrête de causer le chaos partout où il allait et venait, et celui de courir à son secours sous les flammes qui menaçait de le faire suffoquer s'il se trouvait réellement en dessous de ces dernières.

Et évidemment qu'il y était. La raison pour laquelle il avait emmené sa valise avec lui, pour laquelle il avait retourné le prestigieux Val d'Or, pour laquelle il venait de compromettre la crédibilité du MACUSA lui-même, pour laquelle il venait faire foirer un plan qui avait pris des jours entiers de préparation et d'investissement – surtout de la part de Tina en fait – était tout aussi évidente.

Les animaux. Il était primordial de les ramener tous sains et saufs.

Graves posa la main sur sa baguette, soigneusement rangée dans sa manche et tourna les talons.

« **Vous avez entendu.** »

Le visage de Tina se tordit d'incompréhension. Percival Graves était en train de perdre les pédales et l'auror ne trouva nulle part le courage de lui parler pour le ressaisir. À la place, elle attrapa à son tour sa baguette et fit face à la meute qui leur fonçait dessus. Tina ne s'était pas battue depuis des années et se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait été plus sage de l'entraîner elle plutôt que Newt. Lui trouvait toujours un moyen de s'en tirer, de ruser. Tina n'avait pas cette chance-là. Les paupières closes, elle serra les dents avant qu'un son étouffé et paniqué ne sorte de sa gorge. Il allait falloir faire mieux, Tina n'était pas douée en magie muette.

« **Diffinito ! Amplificatum !** » À la grande surprise de Graves – et de Tina, elle-même en fait – Tina brisa l'immense poutre qui soutenait la tour d'où ils venaient tous et fit grossir cette dernière jusqu'à qu'elle barre le chemin.

Il n'y aurait donc peut-être pas à se battre. Enfin, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Graves inclina doucement la tête, impressionné et transplana vers l'intérieur. Goldstein aînée, bien que toujours sous le choc, ne tarda pas à comprendre et l'imita.

Et Graves se fit la réflexion que l'enfer devrait probablement ressembler à ça, si l'on se référait à l'idée que s'en faisaient les non-magiques. Sous les arcades du marché – qui n'était plus – un vrai brasier brûlait de mille feux et s'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen de rejoindre Newt assez vite, Graves et Tina mourraient probablement dans d'atroces souffrances, étouffés par le manque d'oxygène et la poussière qui s'installerait dans leurs poumons.

La course poursuite la plus effroyable que Percival Graves et Porpentina Goldstein n'aient jamais connu commença.

Chaque mètre foulé, chaque stand fouillé, c'était un pas de plus vers une mort certaine. Mais les animaux avaient tous disparu de leurs cages et il ne restait rien de vivant sur leur chemin. Ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses : Soit Newt était déjà passé par là et avait eu le temps de réunir toutes les bêtes, soit la sécurité de l'animalerie était bien plus développée qu'ils ne l'auraient cru et le marché s'était évaporé avant que ce capharnaüm ne commence.

Il n'en dirait rien, mais Graves espérait si fort que la première option soit la bonne. Parce qu'il savait à quel point la condamnation dont Newt serait victime une fois qu'ils seraient tous sortis d'ici serait rude. Alors, même s'il ne se rangerait pas de son côté, s'il n'en avait peut-être pas tant à faire que ça du sort de ces animaux, Graves – au fin fond de son âme – ne voulait pas que tout ceci soit vain.

Newt n'aurait peut-être pas sauvé sa liberté, ni l'intégrité du MACUSA mais quelque-chose de bon serait tiré de tout ça. Au moins du point de vue de quelqu'un. Et même s'il savait très bien que Picquery ne l'admettrait jamais, la contrebande allait prendre un sacré coup de poignard bien mérité.

Graves ne défendrait pas Scamander, mais il ne l'enfoncerait pas non plus.

Tina… Tina, elle, était perdue entre ses sentiments et son travail.

Mais ils n'eurent plus le temps de penser lorsqu'ils l'entendirent. Au bout du marché, coincé contre le mur par une poutre enflammée. Des cris de douleurs étouffés qui se transformaient bien vite en quelque-chose qui ressemblait à une toux qui semblait désagréable de par son seul son.

Son corps était écrasé contre le bois par l'un des piliers qui maintenaient les arcades en place. Il ne devait pas rester beaucoup de temps avant que ses jambes ne soient touchées par les braises.

Et quelle fut sa première réaction ?

Il venait de tendre sa valisa à Tina, levant ses bras aussi haut qu'il lui fut possible pour ne pas qu'elle soit endommagée blessant même sa hanche dans le processus lorsqu'elle fut en contact avec le bois calciné.

Lui, agonisant, les joues rougies par la douleur, les vêtements troués et la peau apparente brûlée, les mains tremblantes, les jambes lâches.

Sa _putain_ de valise.

À la fois incapable de parler et trop ébranlée par la situation, Tina s'en était saisie paniquée.

C'était trop.

« **Espèce de stupide… Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi inconscient ! Scamander pouvez-vous utiliser vos mains ?** » Noyé dans un abîme qui cumulait l'incompréhension, la souffrance et le malaise, Newt hocha la tête, même pas sûr d'avoir compris la question. Et ce fut à ce moment que Graves comprit qu'il était seul. Personne ne lui viendrait en aide et il allait devoir assurer. « **Goldstein, dehors ! Sortez d'ici et transplanez aussi loin que possible, que personne ne retrouve votre trace ! Trouvez un endroit où vous serez en sécurité !** » Graves détestait ça, mais il était obligé de hurler. Le bruit du feu, de la panique générale et des gradins qui s'effondraient petit à petit couvraient sa voix.

Tina s'exécuta, sans même hésiter une seule seconde. Un éclat plus tard, elle n'était déjà plus là, entre deux murs de New York, dans une ruelle égarée.

Le calvaire commençait seulement. Scamander n'était même plus capable d'articuler le moindre mot. Seuls quelques sons incompréhensibles témoins d'une douleur évidente sortirent de sa bouche.

Et à force de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, Graves commença à sentir sur sa langue le goût familier bien qu'inquiétant du sang.

Il ne sut pas vraiment si c'était à ce moment précis que c'était arrivé, mais la dose d'adrénaline naturelle diluée dans ses veines commençait à faire effet et ce fut avec une force méconnue qu'il tira vers lui la poutre déjà bien consumée par le feu, ignorant les brûlures et le bois devenu charbon qui taillait ses mains. En moins d'une minute, le bassin de Scamander était libre mais Graves aurait été naïf de penser que ce dernier serait capable de se déplacer. Alors quand Newt s'étendit de tout son poids vers l'avant, Graves l'appréhenda – et fut surpris qu'il soit aussi lourd.

Sauf que le plus dur n'était pas encore passé. Il fallait sortir, et le seul moyen qu'ils avaient été légèrement corrompu…

« **Scamander ? Scamander répondez-moi !** » Pour réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à un simple clignement des yeux. Incertain que ce soit Newt qui tente de lui faire comprendre quelque-chose, il continua à l'appeler mais en vain. Jusqu'à ce que le magizoologue trouve la force de serrer le poing. Et Graves attrapa sa main serrée pour y glisser la sienne. « **Il va falloir transplaner. Nous n'avons pas le choix.** » Un crac assourdissant provenant des planches au-dessus de sa tête firent rater un battement à son cœur. À quel point ceci était risqué ? Le désartibulement, évidemment.

Mais se retrouver avec un bras ou une jambe désartibulée était toujours mieux que de mourir.

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Graves transplana. Mais pas assez loin. À l'arrière du bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient rentrés. C'est-à-dire, au milieu de rues fréquentées par beaucoup de non-magique. Graves tira Scamander contre un renfoncement. Il fallait recommencer, reprendre le risque. Mais encore une fois, les risques inverses étaient trop importants et Newt avait besoin de soins. Peut-être que lui aussi, mais son cas n'était pas aussi critique que le serait celui de Scamander une fois qu'ils auraient foulé le sol d'un hôpital.

Il transplana de nouveau.

Et son visage se tordit lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir le cou déjà blessé de Scamander déformé – rien qui ne puisse pas être soigné, après tout. Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour chercher un médicomage, il fut vite ébloui par le blanc familier des murs de l'hôpital. Autour de lui, des sorciers murmuraient. Que pouvait bien faire le directeur de la sécurité magique et de la justice avec Newton Scamander inconscient et accidenté dans ses bras ? Il sourit à l'idée. S'ils savaient. Et le flot d'informations commença à le faire vaciller à son tour – avoir négligé de se couvrir le nez et la bouche dans ce brasier s'avérait donc ne pas avoir été une très bonne idée en fin de compte.

Heureusement pour lui, une forte poigne le maintint en place, jusqu'à qu'on lui enlève sa demoiselle en détresse des bras et qu'il soit allongé sur un brancard encore plus blanc que les murs. Pourquoi tout était aussi éclatant dans un hôpital ? Les médecins ne savaient-ils donc pas que les yeux étaient deux organes sensibles ?

Mais avant même de pouvoir répondre à ces questions qui n'étaient d'aucune utilité, Graves ferma les yeux pour un long, long, long moment.

* * *

Scamander et Graves dormirent pendant deux jours consécutifs. Les médico-mages avaient réussi à reconstituer le cou – qui s'était perdu en route – de Scamander mais l'emplacement avait déjà été brûlé auparavant. Il fut récompensé par une large tâche qui ferait office de cicatrice, sur le côté droit de son cou. Le reste de son corps ne fut pas épargné : La plupart des brûlures qu'il avait subi laissèrent leurs marques sur la peau déjà couverte de cicatrices de Newt Scamander.

Graves s'en sortit très bien de son côté. Peu de brûlures, beaucoup de fatigue, peu de cicatrices définitives.

Tout ça pour des animaux.

Graves avait été le premier à se réveiller avec une petite heure d'avance. Il avait d'abord somnolé, en essayant de se rappeler précisément de la façon dont les évènements s'étaient enchaînés. Sans grande surprise, il fut en colère contre Scamander mais l'intraveineuse l'empêchait de trop réfléchir, alors il fit bien vite abstraction. Sur son chevet, une lettre avait été délicatement posée. Elle était scellée des couleurs du MACUSA et pire encore, du violet coutumier dont Picquery usait quotidiennement. Combien de temps avait-il dormi, pour qu'elle soit déjà au courant ? Graves aurait beau s'inquiéter de son contenu, la fatigue et les courbatures étaient trop fortes pour qu'il ne puisse surréagir. Et plus ses yeux descendaient le long des mots, plus ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le mot de la fin fut déterminant. Même s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Scamander qu'il n'aurait aimé le prétendre, cette question n'était pas abordable et il savait à quel point l'idée de la Présidente allait contrarier l'ensemble de son équipe. Newt, peut-être plus que les deux autres.

Il bondit de son lit, arrachant à son bras l'intraveineuse et – dans un accoutrement ridicule, certes – détala à la recherche de la chambre de Scamander, coursé par quelques infirmières qu'il ignora simplement. Il fallait qu'il le prévienne, si par miracle il était réveillé. Il fallait qu'il lui explique ce qu'il avait le droit de dire, et ce qu'il devait impérativement garder pour lui.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Newt venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Et après quelques minutes à fixer le plafond, passer sa main sur ses nouvelles marques de guerre – une par une – il se décida à regarder autour de lui.

Theseus était là. Face à lui, l'air mi-sévère, mi-amusé. Rien qui ne déroge à son air habituel, en somme. Et alors qu'il crut rêver, Percival Graves glissa au milieu de l'encadrement de la porte, presque essoufflé d'avoir marché aussi vite, et Newt se fit la réflexion qu'il était plutôt en train de faire un affreux cauchemar.

Au moins, il avait esquivé cette histoire de buffet carnivore.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce quatrième chapitre ! On se voit vite pour le prochain n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review, ça me motive et me fait très plaisir de les lire.


	5. Une question de temps

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 5 !

Je m'excuse pour cette longue pause sans prévenir. J'avais pas mal à faire et il fallait que j'arrange certaines choses dans ma vie personnelle.

Mais je suis de retour, cette fiction a encore de beaux jours devant elle !

Ce chapitre est plus court car il fait office de transition pour quelque-chose de beaucoup plus gros qui arrive bientôt !

* * *

 **V — Une question de temps**

Newt en avait conclu qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Theseus s'était bel et bien déplacé jusqu'ici pour lui. Sa venue ne présageait rien de positif : S'il était dans les parages, c'était bien souvent pour nettoyer derrière lui. Picquery devait être furieuse. Et Newt ne redoutait pas tant que ça le moment où il serait forcé à se confronter.

Depuis sa dernière visite à l'hôpital, Newt n'eut pas à revoir son frère. Les médicomages l'avaient presque isolé dans sa chambre pendant une semaine et avaient préconisé beaucoup de repos, chose pour laquelle il n'avait pas eu à se faire prier.

S'il ne revit pas Theseus, Dieu ce qu'il entendit parler de sa poire. Sur ce point-là, Newt et son frère étaient similaires : Très bons pour se faire remarquer. La différence, c'était qu'on chantait plus souvent les louanges de Theseus que celles de Newt. Lui détruisait des choses, mettait en danger un nombre incalculable de civils. Tout ceci faisait bien de l'ombre au nombre de vies qu'il avait bien pu sauver.

Mais cette vie lui allait. C'était celle qu'il avait choisi.

Peu après son séjour à l'hôpital, Newt fut inévitablement transféré dans les sous-sols du MACUSA pour être incarcéré temporairement dans l'attente d'être jugé. On ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup d'informations à ce sujet. Mais dans l'absolu, Newt pouvait comprendre qu'un attentat prémédité – oui, même contre ses ennemis – pouvait entraîner quelques sanctions.

D'ailleurs, le New York Ghost fut, pour la première fois, plutôt d'accord avec le MACUSA sur un point : Tout le monde était bien content de voir Newt Scamander dans une cellule en attendant que la crise du Val d'Or se calme. C'était une semaine de moins à s'occuper de ses innombrables frasques à travers la ville.

Theseus lui avait apporté le numéro du journal en question en mains propres. Déjà pour lui permettre d'avoir une connexion avec l'extérieur mais surtout pour lui poser des questions. Une tâche vaine, puisque son frère était borné et voyait rouge. Seule une chose l'intéressait.

« **Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait de ma valise !** »

Theseus commençait à manquer de répartie. Chaque question qu'il pouvait bien poser se soldait d'un échec et Newt trouvait toujours un moyen d'en revenir à son seul et unique intérêt. Même s'il se l'interdisait implicitement, Theseus commença à reconsidérer l'option du chantage. Parce que Newt chanterait, il chanterait sa plus belle mélodie si Theseus le lui demandait.

« **Si j'éclaire ta lanterne, me rendras-tu la pareille Newt ?** »

Le concerné n'ignora pas cette question-là. Il se jeta presque en avant, le visage collé aux barreaux et se montra bien plus docile qu'auparavant. Theseus se mordit doucement la lèvre. Il culpabilisait déjà.

« **Bunty a accepté de me suivre vers New York pour s'occuper de ta réserve personnelle et des spécimens que tu as sauvé dans ta valise.** »

Pour la publication de son livre, Newt s'était rendu sur sa terre natale dans l'optique de donner plusieurs conventions. Si la foule ne l'attirait guère, discuter avec d'autres passionnées ou encourager les initiés était une chose qu'il avait vraiment adoré faire. Il rencontra Bunty lors d'un de ces jours. Une femme avec juste ce qu'il faut d'excentricité, qui en savait déjà un rayon sur le sujet. De fil en aiguille, elle avait fini par proposer ses services à Newt qui avait gardé son contact.

Son profil correspondait assez bien à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une assistante.

Alors Newt fut légèrement soulagé. Il restait une grande part d'inquiétude en lui car la situation actuelle était critique. Et Bunty n'avait jamais connu autre chose que la théorie sur le sujet, ce qui n'était clairement pas suffisant, mais mieux que rien tout de même. Newt devait se rendre à l'évidence : Il fallait qu'il forme quelqu'un pour prendre sa suite dans le cas où il lui arriverait malheur. Peut-être Bunty pourrait-elle devenir cette personne un jour ? Il attendrait de la voir à l'œuvre avant de prendre une décision aussi délicate.

Enfin, s'il sortait un jour de cet endroit miteux.

Un long soupir sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Au moins, Theseus avait été respectueux envers ce que Newt chérissait le plus. C'était une chose pour laquelle le magizoologue était reconnaissant. Newt finit par décrocher ses mains moites de barreaux et reprit un peu de contenance. Maintenant, Theseus allait jouer à l'auror avec lui et Newt savait d'ores et déjà que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, mais il fallait honorer sa parole.

Dès qu'il eut le feu vert implicite de son frère, Theseus ne perdit pas une seule seconde de plus.

« **Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est passé la tête ? Picquery m'a dit que vous travailliez sur cette affaire depuis des mois, pourquoi n'as-tu pas été honnête avec elle, si ton but premier était de mettre à feu et à sang le Val d'Or ?!** » Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle. « **Elle était hors d'elle, Newt. Elle m'a fait venir jusqu'ici pour te faire revenir à la raison et j'ai dû la convaincre de ne pas te ramener avec moi !** »

Newt tiqua sur le « _depuis des mois_ » et un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Picquery aimait bien exagérer. La suite ne fut pas meilleure. Picquery était prête à faire abandonner à Newt tout le travail qu'il avait entreprit ces dernières semaines ? Sans même le laisser s'exprimer à ce sujet ? Un abus de plus, un abus de moins, il n'était même pas étonné.

Et puis, il y avait autre chose.

Tout ceci signifiait que Theseus avait pris sa défense. Ça et Bunty… Il lui devait une fière chandelle. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Impossible de faire mieux que d'arborer un faible sourire reconnaissant. Et puis, il devait encore se justifier.

« **Si tu les avais vu, tu aurais aussi…** »

Il se fit couper par la voix cassante de son aîné.

« **Non ! Je n'aurais pas aussi fait quelque-chose d'aussi stupide que de mettre en danger ma propre vie et celle de mon équipe.** »

À cet instant, il y eut beaucoup de choses que Newt aurait aimé hurler à la face de Theseus. À propos du fait que laisser périr des dizaines d'animaux maltraités, torturés pour le simple confort des sorciers était peut-être bien pire que tout ce qu'il pourrait bien insinuer à propos de la vie humaine.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Newt aborderait le sujet de cette façon. Mais il voyait toujours de l'espoir là où il n'y en avait pas. Il avait tout essayé avec son frère. La visite à l'intérieur de sa valise, le discours sur l'importance de ces créatures dans notre monde, les raisons de leur existence. Toujours en douceur, toujours avec empathie. Peut-être était-ce là que se situait le problème, alors ?

« **Bon sang Theseus ! Essaye un peu de comprendre mon point de vue ! Ces vies-là comptent autant que celles des autres sorciers à mes yeux. Parfois même plus. Peut-être que ça ne rentre pas dans tes merveilleuses cases politiquement correctes mais c'est comme ça.** » Newt marqua une pause, les yeux scotchés au sol, incapable de regarder son frère dans les yeux. « **Peut-être que le jour où tu arrêteras de croire que tu peux tout contrôler, tu n'auras plus besoin de faire le trajet jusqu'à New York pour avoir de mes nouvelles.** »

Là, tout était juste devenu… Méchant. Et à peine ses dernières paroles furent sorties de sa bouche que sa langue le brûla. Il regrettait le simple fait d'avoir pensé, d'avoir imaginé dire un truc pareil. C'était horrible. Surtout après tout ce que Theseus avait fait pour lui ces derniers jours. Newt était partagé entre culpabilité et révolte. Certes, il s'était exprimé sous le coup de la colère et avait clairement manqué de tact. Mais d'un autre côté… N'y avait-il pas une énorme part de vérité là-dedans ? Son corps se figea et aucune excuse ne réussit à passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Theseus lui fit comprendre qu'il était trop tard au moment lorsqu'il tourna les talons sans même lui adresser un seul regard. Newt comprit qu'il venait de franchir la limite.

* * *

Personne ne lui rendit visite pendant plusieurs jours. Sauf quelques visages inconnus qui venaient lui apporter à manger. Newt n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici, seul dans une cellule sombre à regarder son plafond, ressasser ses dernières paroles auprès de Theseus ? Suffisamment pour avoir compté chaque tâche d'humidité au plafond assez de fois pour être sûr de leur nombre.

Jusqu'au jour où le cliquetis symbolisant la liberté résonna dans le silence froid de la pièce. Newt bondit presque de son lit de prisonnier pour sortir de la pièce. Il se fit l'affreuse réflexion qu'il aurait pu transplaner tout ce temps. Après tout, il était le seul au MACUSA à pouvoir le faire. Mais avec les récents évènements, il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir ce droit lui être révoqué. Pire encore, peut-être avait-il été ensorcelé pour que toute tentative de transplanation le punisse. Par de la douleur, ou n'importe-quoi d'autre. Pour sûr, il n'essayerait pas maintenant. L'auror à ses côtés n'avait rien demandé et ne faisait rien de plus que son travail et Newt n'avait pas envie qu'il se fasse virer parce que l'un des criminels les plus dangereux s'était échappé sous sa surveillance.

Newt était probablement considéré comme tel.

Il eut tout de même un moment de doute. Peut-être que s'il y arrivait, il échapperait définitivement aux mains du MACUSA ? C'était risqué mais avait-il honnêtement le choix ?

« **Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à ma place ?** »

Ah, il avait pensé à voix haute. La question inopinée fit sursauter l'auror anonyme, qui écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Newt paniqua, il fallait à tout prix trouver un contexte à sa question avant de paraître suspect.

« **Je veux dire… Je suis… Je risque de tout perdre. Mes animaux, mes amis… Je vais être enfermé à vie après ce que j'ai fait alors…** »

Newt pouvait définitivement assurer qu'il était vraiment mauvais pour rattraper ses propres bêtises. La réaction de l'auror ne fut absolument pas celle escomptée cependant. Newt se serait plutôt imaginé une mine pensive, ou une expression affligée. À la place, l'homme avait esquissé un sourire.

« **Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qui vous attend, Sir Scamander.** »

Qu'est-ce que Newt était supposé comprendre là-dedans ? Newt se savait mauvais lorsqu'il était question d'expression, mais là, on était plus proches d'une énigme que d'une simple remarque. De quoi n'avait-il pas idée ? Allait-il être condamné à mort pour ses erreurs ? C'était forcément ça. Il n'y avait que les sbires de Picquery pour s'amuser d'une telle nouvelle. Et une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Tina n'était pas venue le rencontrer ? S'il était destiné à mourir, c'était une chose dont elle avait forcément été mise au courant. Theseus aurait laissé une telle chose arriver ?

La seule solution pour que tout ceci soit cohérent, résiderait dans le secret. Picquery aurait caché aux proches de Newt qu'il allait être condamné à mort et inventerait une terrible nouvelle pour la presse : Un suicide, avoir succombé à ses blessures…

En fait, il y avait une infinité de possibilités. Le faire disparaître aurait toujours un aspect bien plus pratique que celui de le bannir loin d'ici.

Et Newt Scamander n'avait pas prévu de mourir aujourd'hui. Pas sans s'exprimer, pas sans hurler ses quatre vérités à Picquery, pas sans s'être excusé auprès de Tina, pas sans avoir dit à son frère combien il aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement, pas sans avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper durablement de ses animaux.

Maintenant, à quoi bon s'enfuir ? Le MACUSA finirait toujours par avoir ce qu'il voulait. C'était comme ça, les grandes institutions. Newt aurait dû être dégouté par tout ceci. Mais il s'était formé une sorte de vide, au plus profond de son cœur. C'était une terrible façon de mourir, pour une vie pas si terrible que ça.

Le fil de ses pensées moroses avait occupé l'intégralité du chemin à travers l'immensité du Woolworth Building. Habituellement, son regard se perdait dans les beaux décors architecturaux.

L'auror chargé de sa surveillance poussa sans trop d'efforts une grande porte d'ébène qui semblait pourtant lourde au premier coup d'œil. Elle s'ouvrit sur une grande salle dont il avait déjà foulé le sol par le passé. Il vit son reflet dans le carrelage au sol.

Le tribunal.

Sur son trône dans le fond de la pièce, Picquery fut la première personne qu'il vit. Glaçante, fidèle à elle-même. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait Percival Graves, les mains jointes dans le dos qui regardait dans sa direction. Toujours aussi implacable, mais dont les traits témoignaient d'une certaine fatigue. Sur les bancs de gauche, une dizaine d'aurors impliqués dans l'affaire du Val d'Or et Theseus, à l'écart, qui ne daignait toujours pas regarder son frère. De l'autre côté, une Tina Goldstein seule et dont la mine blême et les yeux rouges trahissaient les pleurs.

Tina, Theseus… Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas encore au courant de la peine qu'encourait Newt ? Picquery avait-elle gardé ça pour elle tout du long ? Et personne ne se serait alors posé de question ?

« **Scamander.** »

D'un geste léger de la main, Picquery indiqua l'espace vacant aux côtés de Graves à Newt. Sans grande conviction, il s'avança. Tina semblait si inquiète, si perdue. Même s'il trouvait l'idée trop prétentieuse pour un jour se l'avouer, Newt s'était habitué à ce que Tina le couve constamment du regard. Or, elle n'avait fait que d'observer le vide sans même relever sa présence ici. Tout était beaucoup trop étrange. Attendaient-ils tous que Newt parle ? Que devait-il dire ? Le flux d'information était beaucoup trop dense pour qu'il réussisse à traiter chaque indice correctement. Alors plutôt que de se risquer à – encore – tout faire foirer en ouvrant la bouche, Newt décida de se taire.

Picquery ouvra d'elle-même le dialogue.

« **Il serait hypocrite de ma part de vous dire que je ne suis pas en colère contre vous Scamander, cependant…** »

Cependant quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui, au monde, pourrait-être plus grave aux yeux de Picquery qu'un énième écart de Newt Scamander ?

« **Grindelwald a enlevé Queenie Goldstein. Ses méthodes portent à croire qu'il connaissait absolument toutes nos intentions et notre plan. Ce qui signifie trois choses. Dans un premier temps, le plus important et le plus grave : Il y a parmi nous, en ce moment-même, quelqu'un qui ne sert pas le bon parti. Pour prévenir ce problème, nos affaires confidentielles concernant le Val d'Or ne seront désormais connues que de Percival Graves, Porpentina Goldstein, Newton Scamander et moi-même. Si de renforts nous aurons besoin, je chargerai notre cher directeur de sélectionner les aurors concernés.** »

Sans même que Picquery n'ait à se faire prier, les bancs de gauche se vidèrent en quelques secondes. Theseus suivit la masse, ignorant toujours Newt. Ce geste, aussi insignifiant pouvait-il sembler, eut l'effet d'un vrai coup de poignards dans la poitrine de Newt. Mais c'était un problème qu'il ne pouvait pas traiter tout de suite.

« **Deuxièmement, Grindelwald prévoyait de se débarrasser de vous au Val d'Or. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, il connaissait l'entièreté de notre stratégie et avait la ferme intention de tous vous tuer sur place. Il a été aperçu en même temps que vous, dans une loge proche de la vôtre, sortant d'une transfiguration au moment où le stade a pris feu.** »

Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Newt plissa les yeux, perdu. Grindelwald n'était pas le genre qui renonçait si facilement. Puis Newt se souvint qu'il avait totalement improvisé cette histoire d'explosion. Ce n'était pas possible que…

« **Troisièmement, la raison pour laquelle je fermerai les yeux sur vos actes, Scamander, c'est parce que vous avez sauvé la vie de votre équipe. Que ce soit intentionnel, ou non.** »

Ses derniers mots lui avaient brûlé la gorge. Que ça devait ennuyer Picquery d'admettre ses torts. Surtout face à Scamander. Surtout quand ça concernait Grindelwald, surtout quand ça faisait deux fois…

Newt n'avait pas encore tout intégré. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut de se demander si Graves n'en avait pas au moins autant marre que Picquery. Quelque-part, ils s'étaient sauvés la vie mutuellement : Newt en ruinant l'endroit et Graves en le sortant des flammes. Ce qui insinuait que sur le tableau des dettes, Graves lui en devait toujours une. Newt eut envie de sourire à sa réflexion stupide, mais se retint.

Donc un nouveau problème se posait : Grindelwald avait enlevé Queenie. Ses intentions ne semblaient pas funestes, sinon il aurait simplement exhibé le corps comme un trophée, quelque-part où le MACUSA ne pourrait le manquer. C'était son truc de gouverner grâce à la peur.

Mais non. À la place, il n'avait fait que l'enlever. Et Grindelwald, ce n'était pas le MACUSA. Pas du genre à prendre la peine d'avoir des otages pour avoir ce qu'il voulait : C'était la soumission ou la mort. Un concept relativement simple qui lui évitait bien des misères.

Et s'il s'était déplacé en personne au Val d'Or, c'est qu'il en avait après Newt et son équipe. Newt avait beau se sentir soulagé d'avoir réussi à échapper à Grindelwald par deux fois, mais l'idée qu'il soit toujours après lui était si terrifiante qu'elle éclipsait tout le reste. Il était intelligent, rusé, puissant. Newt n'avait rien fait de plus qu'avoir de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Tout du moins, c'est ce dont il était persuadé.

Sauf que l'être humain a besoin de se brûler avant d'avoir peur du feu. Il n'était peut-être pas encore trop tard pour Queenie. Et la dernière chose que Newt souhaitait, c'était d'à nouveau mettre en danger les vies de Graves et Tina. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait agir seul, une fois de plus.

Quand Picquery leva la séance, Newt ne se fit pas prier pour s'enfuir aussitôt, d'un pas franc et décidé. Il n'adressa pas un seul mot à son équipe. Il n'avait pas une seule seconde à perdre et trop d'erreurs à réparer. Queenie n'était initialement pas mêlée à toute cette histoire, sans parler du fait que Newt refusait catégoriquement que Picquery ait un nouveau jeton contre lui.

Il fixerait tout ce bourbier seul. Sans l'aide du directeur, ni celle de Tina. Graves avait déjà été bien gentil de suivre son plan farfelu au Val d'Or – sans même savoir à quoi s'attendre, alors il n'avait pas l'intention de lui en demander davantage.

Et puis Newt devait prouver qu'il pouvait très bien s'en sortir seul. Même si ça incluait de risquer sa vie face à Grindelwald et ses sbires. S'attaquer seul au sauvetage de Queenie était risqué et Grindelwald ne s'y attendrait peut-être pas.

« **Scamander.** »

Une voix qu'il commençait à un peu trop bien connaître interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il serait suivi. Était-il encore là pour le rappeler à l'ordre ?

« **Je connais ce regard. Je…** » Sa voix n'était pas tranchante. Son ton n'était pas glacial. Quelle mouche avait piqué Percival Graves ? « **Écoutez, je sais que je ne pourrais pas vous retenir. Je me doute de ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire et… Vous ignorez sincèrement dans quoi vous vous engagez.** »

Ok. Queenie. L'information avait choqué tout le monde, Newt pouvait concevoir cela. Mais le directeur ? Non. Il y avait quelque-chose de plus profondément enfoui que Graves tentait vainement de cacher, parce que c'était sûrement plus fort que lui. De là à se montrer compréhensif ?

Et puis un détail frappa Newt en pleine face. C'était évident. Graves était le mieux placé dans cet immeuble pour lui parler ainsi, lui qui avait vécu des semaines de séquestrations et de torture de la main de Grindelwald lui-même. Lui et personne d'autre. L'instant d'une seconde, il douta.

Mais Graves était un homme de raison. Il était catégoriquement impossible qu'il se soit tant adoucit, si vite. On ne change pas un homme si facilement. Ce qui signifiait que cette mise en garde n'était qu'un ordre descendant de Picquery, que Graves avait reformulé avec ses mots. Et la Présidente était une femme très intelligente dont la seule devise sonnait comme « _La fin justifie les moyens_ » ou quelque-chose qui s'en approchait. Elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à demander à Graves de jouer avec les sentiments Newt puisqu'elle le savait très… émotif.

Cette simple réflexion fit reprendre une certaine contenance à Newt, plus froid que jamais.

« **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.** »

Ça faisait deux fois. Deux fois dans un court laps de temps qu'il tournait le dos à ceux qui voulaient son bien. Peut-être que c'était vraiment Picquery derrière tout ça, mais peut-être aussi était-ce simplement un auror qui s'inquiétait pour la vie d'un autre sorcier qu'il côtoyait presque quotidiennement depuis quelques semaines.

Mais seul le temps le lui dirait. Et dans le cas où la première option serait la bonne, Newt avait peu de temps pour agir avant que Graves n'aille prévenir la Présidente.

Pourtant, un, puis deux jours passèrent sans qu'il ne reçoive la moindre nouvelle venant du MACUSA. Pas de visite de Tina qui aimait pourtant venir passer du temps en sa compagnie et celle de ses animaux. Pas de signe de Percival Graves, qui semblait pourtant avoir pris goût aux entrées fracassantes improvisées.

Seulement Newt, avec un plan même pas entamé et son improvisation. Mais surtout, beaucoup de temps passé à soigner les animaux qu'il avait récupéré au Val d'Or. Bunty avait d'ailleurs fait un excellent travail avec les êtres de l'eau. Ces deux jours en sa compagnie lui avaient permis de mieux apprendre à la connaître et Newt devait avouer qu'il s'était senti rassuré de la savoir ici, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque-chose. Elle avait plutôt bien surmonté les urgences qui s'étaient posées, notamment les innombrables plaies des Sirènes, très difficiles à cicatriser en raison de leur habitat naturel.

Une question plus délicate s'était alors posée : La plupart des êtres de l'eau qu'il avait recueilli souhaitaient rentrer chez eux pour retrouver leurs familles, ce qui signifiait que Newt allait devoir se déplacer vers le côté Pacifique. Mais le moment était très mal choisi, il y avait d'autres urgences à traiter et la seule solution qu'il trouva fut d'envoyer Bunty à sa place pour en relâcher une partie, puisque tous n'étaient pas remis de leurs blessures. L'idée en elle-même n'était pas à jeter et semblait même plutôt bonne mais signifiait que Newt devrait faire une croix sur son assistante pour un moment.

Le troisième jour, Newt se retrouva seul. Il en avait presque fini avec la plupart de ses rescapés. Mais ce moment de tranquillité n'était pas prêt de durer, puisque l'urgence l'attendait en plein milieu de son appartement.

Grindelwald était là, dans son salon, dos à la fenêtre.

Grindelwald, en chair et en os.

Grindelwald, le mage noir le plus recherché.

Grindelwald, celui qui avait manqué de le tuer par trois fois déjà, n'avait plus aucune excuse maintenant.

Newt n'avait aucune échappatoire possible. Personne ne vivait avec lui, Bunty venait de partir depuis quelques heures, et il avait catégoriquement refusé la compagnie d'un Elfe de maison. Pour l'Elfe, Newt était plutôt content de sa décision, parce que Grindelwald l'aurait probablement tué en entrant ici. Au moins, Newt n'emporterait personne dans sa tombe. Ou peut-être Grindelwald lui-même, sur un malentendu un peu prétentieux.

L'instinct de survie parla à sa place et il posa sa main sur sa baguette mais Grindelwald, bien plus rapide, pointait déjà la sienne en direction de son poignet. Une forte douleur se propagea dans le bras de Newt qui hurla et fit tomber au sol sa seule chance de s'en sortir. C'était comme si son bras et sa main étaient en train de prendre feu mais que Newt était incapable de voir les flammes. Il se mit à taper sur sa peau, comme pour éteindre quelque-chose qui n'existait même pas, et ça n'arrangeait absolument pas la douleur déjà atroce.

Jusqu'à que Grindelwald baisse sa baguette. Newt prit un moment pour se calmer avant de se sentir nauséeux en voyant l'état de son bras dont la couleur rose témoignait d'une brûlure à vif.

« **Pourquoi se montrer si agressif quand je ne cherche qu'à discuter avec vous, Sir Scamander ?** »

Ce qu'il pouvait être détestable. Et pourtant, Newt sentait dans sa voix qu'il avait une forme de respect pour lui. Ou était-ce pure manipulation ? Qu'importe. Newt n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Si Grindelwald n'était pas ici pour le tuer, alors pourquoi ?

« **Je ne cherche pas votre mort, Scamander.** » Comme s'il s'agissait d'un moyen de distraction, Grindelwald inspectait soigneusement sa baguette – Toujours pointée vers Newt – pendant qu'il lui parlait. « **Ils ne peuvent pas vous comprendre, mais moi, je vois votre potentiel.** » Comment Newt était-il supposé réagir, quand le mage noir le plus puissant s'avançait vers lui avec un regard de prédateur et tant d'assurance ? Newt était tout bonnement pétrifié. Et étrangement, Grindelwald ne dit rien là-dessus. Peut-être était-ce l'effet escompté ? Son malaise s'intensifia lorsqu'il prit entre ses mains le visage du magizoologue. « **C'est à ça qu'ils vous réduisent ? Une belle chambre, une fausse réserve ? Si peu de moyens quand vous avez tant à offrir… Et vous ne vous contentez que de ça ?** »

Grindelwald marqua une longue pause.

« **Nous nous ressemblons plus que vous ne le pensez, Sir Scamander.** » Il soupira, une énième fois. « **Nous voulons être acceptés, être compris.** » Un long mouvement brusque et franc de baguette fit apparaître un miroir en face d'eux où seul Newt se reflétait. « **Regardez. Que voyez-vous ? Newton Scamander, ou Gellert Grindelwald ?** » À cet instant précis, le miroir vola en éclat et devint poussière en quelques secondes au bout desquelles Grindelwald lâcha enfin Newt.

Il n'avait pas encore tout intégré. La situation était trop déstabilisante pour ça. Rien de ce qu'il avait pu voir de terrifiant avant n'égalait ce que son regard avait croisé dans ce miroir. C'était lui, mais c'était aussi Grindelwald. La transformation n'était pas physique à proprement parlé, mais dans son regard, il l'avait vu lui. Mais il aurait le temps de penser à tout ça plus tard. Quand son cerveau fut de nouveau capable de former une phrase correcte, il tenta de répondre.

Une seule question persistait.

« **Queenie… Où est Queenie ?** »

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres du mage noir.

« **Le temps est vôtre. Vous m'avez déjà trouvé, alors laissez-moi vous convaincre et vous reverrez Queenie.** »

Il avait déjà transplané.

Le premier réflexe qu'eut Newt, fut d'écrire sur un bout de papier les derniers mots du mage noir. Newt ne savait plus quoi penser. Grindelwald venait de l'inviter à le rejoindre, ne le considérait pas comme une menace mais montrait un réel intérêt pour ses recherches et ce qui le définissait le mieux. Comment réagir à cela ?

Newt ne doutait pas de lui-même. Mais il arrivait à un point qu'il n'avait jamais voulu aborder : Celui où il était nécessaire, capital, de choisir son camp. Devrait-il se ranger du côté du MACUSA ou rester l'électron libre qu'il avait toujours été ? Car se joindre à Grindelwald n'était même pas envisageable.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de savoir.

* * *

« **Il m'a laissé le choix. Il n'avait pas l'intention de me tuer et je ne pense pas que ça ait un jour été le cas. Il a une sorte d'intérêt pour moi que je ne comprends pas.** »

Une chance. Newt plaçait, pour la dernière fois, sa confiance entre les mains de Picquery et du MACUSA. Il s'était juré de ne pas faiblir devant le visage fermé de la Présidente.

Tous étaient consternés. Toutes les spéculations de Picquery s'étaient révélées fausses : Newt n'était pas une cible que Grindelwald voulait éliminer, mais recruter. Les menaces envers son équipe, elles, persistaient. Et évidemment, Picquery se rangea du côté de son directeur et de ses aurors. Newt n'était défendu par le MACUSA que lorsque ça pouvait bien arranger l'institution ou qu'ils avaient besoin d'un faire-valoir.

Tout ça, Newt avait mis du temps à le comprendre. Et il en mettrait sûrement beaucoup à le digérer.

« **Puisqu'il m'alloue toute cette confiance, je pense que l'infiltration semble appropriée.** »

Il avait réuni autant de courage, de confiance, pour être aussi convaincant que possible. Mais ce serait mal connaître Picquery que de penser qu'elle ferait un pas vers Newt. Surtout quand la situation n'allait pas dans son sens.

« **Ce serait trop dangereux. Une opération renforcée avec une dizaine d'aurors et nos meilleurs agents semble plus efficace. Notre dernière mission d'infiltration n'a pas porté ses fruits.** » Tina resta silencieuse. Graves aussi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait si oui ou non il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Newt se retint d'exploser. Peut-être la suite serait-elle meilleure ? « **Son domaine est proche de Castelobruxo, l'école de magie Brésilienne située dans la forêt amazonienne. Je vais demander à ses dirigeants de nous établir un repère aussi proche que possible, dans la plus grande discrétion. Vous pouvez commencer à faire vos valises, vous partez dans deux jours.** »

Une fois de plus, Newt n'était qu'une façade qui servait d'appât pour Grindelwald. Son avis n'était pas important, on engloutissait la moindre information qui pouvait bien sortir de sa bouche et on ne se préoccupait même pas de ce qu'il pouvait avoir à dire sur la question. Ce n'était rien d'autre que de la condescendance.

Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Le MACUSA voulait qu'il suive sans broncher ? Alors il s'y plierait, le temps de pouvoir se rapprocher de Grindelwald. Il n'écouterait plus que sa propre personne, et Picquery ne serait plus en mesure de dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas cherché. Parce que Newton Scamander n'était plus le faire-valoir du MACUSA à compter de ce jour maudit.

Newt ne dissimula pas son mécontentement et sortit en trombe de la salle réunion. Il aurait toujours un train d'avance sur les agissements du MACUSA. Peu importe ce qu'il aurait à faire pour y arriver.


	6. Pacte

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 6 !

Je m'excuse pour cette LOOOOONGUE absence mais j'avais la "page blanche" et beaucoup de tracas.  
Mais me revoilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise. On met un pied dans le drama.

Le chapitre 7 est plus ou moins prêt, mais je vous laisse le temps de lire le 6 d'abord et je posterai sûrement dans le courant de la semaine. Le chapitre 8 est lui-même bien avancé.

Je répondrais à toutes vos reviews par message privé ! (Désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris pour répondre aux dernières par ailleurs...)

* * *

 **VI – Pacte**

Newt accordait souvent trop facilement sa confiance à autrui. C'était sûrement lié à son empathie et au fait qu'il réussissait à voir le meilleur dans les yeux de chacun.

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été capable de percevoir quelque-chose dans le regard de Grindelwald. Il se haïssait de douter de ses propres convictions, d'avoir hésité pendant un instant à peut-être essayer de se rapprocher de lui. Mais pourquoi faire ? S'était-il demandé plus d'une fois. Le convaincre. L'assassiner. Voir de ses propres yeux. Libérer les dragons. Peut-être même lui laisser sa chance ? En fait, Newt avait mille et unes raisons de se rapprocher de Grindelwald.

Premièrement, parce qu'il s'en voudrait pour toujours s'il n'essayait pas de le raisonner. Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. C'était un devoir qu'il s'était imposé. Parfois, les mots pouvaient changer le cours de l'histoire. Mais seuls Newton Scamander et sa naïveté pouvaient espérer de telles choses. Penser que Grindelwald ploierait le genou devant de belles paroles… La plus pure des sincérités ne suffirait jamais.

Au fond de lui, Newt le savait bien. Mais c'était plus une histoire de conscience qu'autre chose. Parce qu'il crevait d'envie de faire ses preuves et de montrer que tout ce qu'il avait toujours cultivé n'était pas vain. Bien entendu qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Mais… Et s'il y arrivait ? Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Il y avait beaucoup de questions qui demeureraient sans réponse. Il n'y perdrait rien. Ou tout. C'était quitte ou double.

Le MACUSA le traitait comme un pion, écarté de toute stratégie, parfois même considéré comme simplet. Newt était une sorte d'appât à journalistes et rumeurs infondées, qui servait à dorer ou ternir l'image du MACUSA quand c'était nécessaire. Picquery avait excellemment bien joué son coup : Elle le tenait et ce uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait laissé libre. Newt avait créé une sorte d'écosystème qui ne pouvait pas encore tout à fait se suffire. Il avait besoin de temps et la seule personne qui était capable de lui en donner était celle qui l'enverrait au bûcher quand il ne lui servirait plus.

Coincé n'était pas le bon mot. À tout moment, Newt aurait pu s'enfuir. En somme, Newt avait les mains liées mais les jambes libres. Courir était possible, mais il ne pourrait rien emporter avec lui.

Assis devant la table la moins encombrée de son appartement, Newt tenait sa tête entre ses mains, un air quasi désespéré sur le visage. Vouloir tromper la vigilance sur MACUSA était une chose – et Newt n'en était pas à son coup d'essai – mais pour aller à la rencontre de Grindelwald lui-même ?

Même en la jouant fine, il n'avait aucun plan correct en tête qui n'incluait pas de devoir faire une croix sur quelque-chose qui lui était cher. Picquery était loin d'être stupide et avait entre ses mains la carte la plus forte qu'il lui ait été donnée : Percival Graves. Rien d'officiel n'avait été déclaré là-dessus mais la présidente aurait tout à fait été capable de demander à son meilleur atout de garder un œil sur « _l'électron libre du MACUSA_ ».

Les mots du directeur résonnaient pourtant dans sa tête. « _Je sais que je ne pourrais pas vous retenir._ ». De toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables, aucune ne pouvait légitimement expliquer le comportement de Graves. Un homme à la poigne d'acier, impartial comme lui avait décidé du jour au lendemain de laisser de lui laisser du leste ? Alors même qu'un mois plus tôt, chacune de ses phrases se terminaient par un reproche mal camouflé. Il y avait définitivement quelque-chose que Percival Graves savait et que tous ignoraient mais dont les tenants et aboutissants ne pourraient jamais être dévoilés. Quitte à devoir faire d'effroyables compromis : Comme laisser à Newt Scamander l'occasion d'envoyer balader un par un les ordres de son très cher MACUSA.

Il y avait quelque-chose. Quelque-chose de figé dans le fond terne de ses pupilles.

Des doutes. Newt commença doucement à se sentir coupable. Qu'avait-il apporté au directeur de la sécurité magique si ce n'était que du doute ? La vie sauve ? Peut-être. Mais quelle était la valeur d'une vie dévouée à des principes auxquels on n'arrivait plus à s'accrocher ?

Percival Graves était l'Homme du MACUSA. Celui qui avait arrêté d'agir depuis déjà bien longtemps dans son propre intérêt pour satisfaire la cause des sorciers. L'image d'un directeur armé de bonnes intentions, mais à l'exécution parfois un peu trop radicale.

Ça, Newt avait pu l'expérimenter.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont Newt était convaincu, c'était que Percival Graves n'était pas bercé de mauvaises intentions. Il y avait toujours une dimension « _La fin justifie les moyens_ » dans les décisions qu'il prenait qui ne venait pas sans son lot de succès. On n'occupait pas un poste comme le sien en cumulant les échecs.

* * *

Deux jours. Quarante-huit heures.

C'était trop court.

Trop court pour élaborer un plan, trop court pour comprendre ce que mijotait la Présidente, trop court pour trouver un moyen d'échapper au directeur de la sécurité. Après tout, ce que Newt faisait de mieux, c'était improviser. Tout ceci n'était qu'une question d'aplomb. Il n'aurait qu'à avoir confiance en lui au meilleur moment et rien ne tournerait au vinaigre.

Pourtant, ces deux-jours lui parurent si longs. C'était comme s'il avait pensé dans le vide pendant tout ce temps.

Tina l'avait visité. Deux ou trois fois. L'idiot qu'il était ne fut bien évidemment pas capable de garder une quelconque contenance en sa présence. Ce qui rimait à la fois comme une gêne intense en sa présence et… Des sentiments refoulés qui tambourinaient à la porte de son cœur. Nier le fait que Tina ne laissait pas Newt de marbre aurait été un cruel mensonge éhonté.

Tina avait cette aura. Ce quelque-chose dont Newt ne connaissait le secret. Était-ce dans ses yeux ? Sur ses lèvres ? Il aurait été incapable de répondre précisément. Mais tout ce qu'elle réussissait tant bien que mal à secouer chez lui n'était le fruit que d'un seul fait : Tina impressionnait Newt. Rien qui ne s'approche d'un amour naissant.

Pourtant tout aurait pu être si simple. Une relation aussi douce, aussi pure donnerait un nombre d'avantages non négligeables à Newt. Elle ferait taire son frère et mettrait fin aux tirades sur « _les besoins sociaux d'un homme de ton âge_ ». Mais…

Il ne pouvait pas mentir à Tina. Il en serait incapable. Parce qu'il ne méritait pas toute cette attention mais surtout parce qu'il s'apprêtait à trahir sa confiance en acceptant la proposition de Grindelwald.

Plus que Tina, ce serait le MACUSA, ce serait son frère, ce serait peut-être le monde magique à lui tout seul qu'il trahirait.

Une main percuta son dos et l'arracha au fil distordu de ses pensées.

« **Concentrez-vous Scamander, si vous voulez arriver en un seul morceau.** »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répliquer, il vit la silhouette sombre du directeur de la sécurité magique le devancer sans se retourner. Un problème supplémentaire à gérer. Mais pour ça, il verrait plus tard.

Sans plus tarder, Newt rejoint ses supérieurs. Autour d'une bouteille de bière vide – qui s'avérait sûrement être le portoloin – Séraphina Picquery discutait bras croisés avec Goldstein des conditions d'entrée dans Castelobruxo. La directrice Benedita Dourado aurait déjà entamé les recherches vis-à-vis de Grindelwald et celles-ci lui sembleraient fructueuses. Quelque-chose semblait clocher cependant. Newt remarqua immédiatement la gêne dans le regard de la Présidente mais s'en désintéressa très vite avant de paraître suspect.

À sa droite se tenait Graves, les mains jointes et l'air bien moins fatigué que quelques jours plus tôt. La confrontation avec Grindelwald semblait l'affecter davantage maintenant qu'ils l'approchaient. Newt pouvait le comprendre. Le combat allait être rude en territoire ennemi.

Avec eux se trouvaient quatre aurors que Newt ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Picquery avait probablement proposé un effectif plus conséquent et Newt pensa immédiatement que ce serait une très mauvaise idée, un excellent moyen de se faire repérer et de voir Grindelwald filer sous leurs yeux.

Si l'urgence avait toujours été là, Picquery avait attendu que son meilleur élément frôle la mort une deuxième fois pour se rendre compte de l'ampleur des dégâts. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se déplacerait en personne au Brésil. Et ça, c'était une première.

« **Tout le monde est prêt ?** »

Newt tendit le bras, les sourcils froncés et les paupières fermement closes. Il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt.

* * *

Clairement, Newt était dans son élément. La forêt n'était pas très populaire au sein de son équipe, mais lui était aux anges. C'était un environnement qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer et ses occasions en Amérique du Sud furent limitées. Une multitude d'espèces magiques lui vint en tête. L'odeur indiquait qu'ils se trouvaient à portée d'un marais : L'habitat favori du Fangieux pour se cacher. Observer quelques Clabberts ne serait pas une tâche compliquée non plus, il aurait bien besoin de ces derniers pour réguler la population d'oiseaux de sa réserve.

Les plaintes incessantes de Picquery firent revenir Newt à la réalité. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais le temps de faire tout ça, tant il tardait à sa chère directrice de retourner au sein de son tendre MACUSA. Ce fut au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche dans le cœur de la jungle qu'une ouverture entre les arbres massifs éclaira le chemin de l'équipe. Un immense temple inca dont la splendeur s'était érodée au fil des siècles leur fit face. Le monument semblait sans vie et ses ruines difficiles d'accès. Graves, qui était déjà la tête du groupe, sortit sa baguette et murmura quelque-chose d'incompréhensible. Un voile invisible vola en poussière et se rependit dans toute la forêt, suivant le souffle du vent. Newt eut l'impression étrange mais néanmoins satisfaisante d'être retourné à l'âge d'or des civilisations amazoniennes. Le temple semblait neuf. Les murs étaient sertis d'immenses dorures, les gravures fraîchement creusées et la pierre était si sombre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'air abîmée.

Newt prit un moment à réaliser qu'il se tenait devant Castelobruxo. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir l'école de ses propres yeux et elle était aussi resplendissante qu'on la décrivait. La déception s'empara du sorcier lorsque Picquery pressa le pas. Newt suivit le pas, sans broncher. Après tout, ils courraient après l'ennemi numéro un et cherchaient à éviter une catastrophe mondiale.

L'immense bloc de pierre ciselé commença à se mouvoir vers l'intérieur dans un raclement caractéristique. Une femme aux cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés s'avança. Ses mains étaient jointes et son sourire figé. Un frisson désagréable parcouru l'échine de Newt. Sa démarche, son attitude, cette façon qu'elle avait de sourire comme si elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher… Il fut incapable de la regarder dans les yeux tant elle le dérangeait.

« **Hal Stoffel pour vous servir. Suivez-moi, Benedita vous attend.** »

Les murs intérieurs n'étaient pratiquement pas recouverts d'artifices et la pierre qui les constituait avait l'air aussi froide qu'elle n'était sombre. Pourtant, la température semblait être montée depuis l'instant où il avait posé un pied à l'intérieur. De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquels ils déambulèrent à travers les couloirs guidés par un professeur dont Newt n'avait pris la peine de retenir le nom. Mais un élément perturbateur ne tarda pas à se présenter.

« **Vous êtes… Newton Scamander ?! C'est… Je… Je suis si contente de vous rencontrer enfin ! Pourquoi personne ne m'avait prévenue ?** »

Une inconnue un peu trop tactile se jeta au bras du concerné qui haussa les sourcils et émit un son peu flatteur de surprise. Sans qu'il ne puisse consentir aux contacts incessants de cette femme, elle le prit dans ses bras, toucha ses mains ne s'arrêta plus de débiter. Newt regarda autour de lui avec appréhension et tourna instantanément la tête en constatant qu'il ne se trompait pas : Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Tina avait cette mine exaspérée presque surjouée, Picquery et Graves roulaient des yeux en chœur et le reste des aurors semblaient plus amusés par la situation qu'autre chose.

« **J'en oublie mes manières. Je suis Mrs. Paola Verez, professeure de magizoologie de Castelobruxo. Je rêvais de vous rencontrer depuis tout ce temps et…** »

Une voix stridente et qui avait perdu de son enthousiasme la coupa net.

« **C'est pour cette raison que personne ne vous prévient jamais de rien, Mrs. Verez. Vous ne savez pas vous tenir.** » Son regard noir fit instantanément taire la concernée. Picquery eut l'air soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'attarder plus longtemps. « **Ne perdons pas de temps.** »

Newt se détesta en pensant que lui aussi, était soulagé d'enfin s'éloigner de cette femme. Si ses intentions semblaient toutes aussi bonnes et sincères que possibles, il n'était simplement pas à l'aise avec le fait d'être touché par quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer pour la première fois.

Pour autant, il ne resta pas insensible à la réflexion acerbe que venait de lancer Stoffel à sa collègue. Pourquoi cette dernière se laissait-elle faire ? Il eut envie de dire quelque-chose mais le regard réprobateur de Graves – qui avait visiblement suivi le fil des pensées du sorcier – le fit taire. Tout ceci n'était pas permanent, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Newt finit par fixer les ornements des murs, suivant l'équipe et ne prêtant pas une seule seconde attention à ce que pouvait bien dire Stoffel sur l'architecture ou l'école en général.

Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent comme des heures qu'ils finirent enfin par entrer dans l'immense bureau de Mrs. Dourado. Réputée pour son tempérament explosif et ses tendances à toujours voir les choses en trop, trop, grand, son bureau était à son effigie. Immense, décoré d'œuvres d'arts qui semblaient valoir une fortune et dont l'or était maître. Contrairement à Stoffel, Mrs. Dourado n'offrit pas son beau sourire à sa nouvelle audience. À la place, un regard froid balaya la pièce. Elle fit signe à la professeure de disposer et cette dernière s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

« **Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez capable de révéler notre sort de voile du premier coup. Votre réputation vous précède peut-être bien.** » Fit-elle à l'attention de Graves, qui resta de marbre et se laissa insulter sans sourciller.

« **Quelle charmante attention.** » Lui avait-il lancé, avec un sérieux qui en ferait presque oublier son cynisme tout sauf subtil.

Dourado ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui répondre. À la place, elle quitta son siège et s'avança vers un renfoncement de son bureau, dont les murs étaient couverts de tableaux divers et variés. Sur le mur d'en face, un immense tableau qui couvrait le pan entier était blanc, comme si la toile n'avait jamais été peinte. La directrice fit signe à Picquery de s'avancer et lorsque cette dernière la rejoignit, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre.

« **Ce tableau devient ce que je lui demande d'être en toutes circonstances. Je lui ai ordonné de prendre la forme de votre nouveau logement de fortune lorsque vous vous avancerez vers lui. Vous n'aurez qu'à transplaner en pensant à l'endroit que vous voyez devant vous.** »

Picquery remercia promptement Dourado avant de commanditer au reste de l'équipe de transplaner vers la nouvelle destination. Elle saisit le bras de Goldstein et ces dernières disparurent dans un éclat. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Graves de poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de Newt jusqu'à ce que la réalité ne se distorde pour redevenir vraie, dans un endroit bien moins accueillant que ne pouvait l'être le bureau de Mrs. Dourado.

La première chose qui frappa Newt fut la hauteur des plafonds. Là où ceux de Castelobruxo n'avaient pas de fin, ceux de leur repère étaient tout juste assez haut pour pouvoir le laisser passer sans qu'il n'ait à s'abaisser. Les encadrements des portes ne lui firent cependant pas ce plaisir. L'intérieur était similaire à celui de Castelobruxo, à condition d'omettre la beauté de ses ornements. Ici, la pierre qui constituait les murs était vieille et abîmée, l'endroit était froid et petit. Une pièce commune dont les seuls meubles furent une table et quelques chaises donnait sur un couloir sans la moindre torche pour en éclairer le chemin. À l'entrée de ce même couloir, une porte qui menait vers une pièce avec deux lits. Ici, Picquery et Goldstein posèrent leurs petites valises. Au bout de ce même couloir, il y avait une seconde porte vers une pièce semblable. Newt y posa sa valise, ne cherchant pas à savoir qui partagerait sa chambre, même s'il se doutait que Graves ne ferait certainement pas de croix sur le luxe d'un lit, là où les autres aurors devraient faire usage de la magie ou se contenter de pauvres duvets.

Et ce dernier ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Il posa sa valise sur le lit de son choix, sans prendre la peine de consulter son partenaire. Newt sortit aussitôt. Le besoin d'être seul se faisait de plus en plus grand et il avait besoin de prendre l'air, et vite. Picquery croisa sa route, semblant compromettre son dessein, puisqu'elle-même se dirigeant vers la salle commune pour s'isoler et… Sûrement s'occuper de ce dont une présidente doit s'occuper, supposa Newt. Le couloir ferait l'affaire, même s'il n'était clairement pas assez aéré et que le sorcier commença bien vite à se sentir à l'étroit. Pour ne pas arranger l'affaire, Tina sortit de sa nouvelle chambre pour lui faire face.

Newt tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre contenance. De ne pas s'éclipser brutalement. De toutes manières, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Ses démons étaient partout. Littéralement. Il y eut un silence à peine un peu trop long et Tina vint à son secours, entamant une esquisse de discussion.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ensuite ?** » Murmura-t-elle, un semblant de sourire au coin des lèvres qui luttait contre sa moue inquiète.

Newt fut démuni quelques secondes et fronça légèrement les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre sa question. Elle pencha légèrement la tête avant de reprendre.

« **Si… On gagne…** » Elle haussa les épaules, pas sûre du terme qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Mais continua en voyant que Newt avait compris l'idée. « **Où iras-tu ? Que feras-tu ? Défaire Grindelwald par deux fois, pour un magizoologue… C'est un sacré palmarès.** »

Parler de futur. Voilà quelque-chose qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Tina oubliait qu'ils n'avaient que trop peu de chances de tous s'en sortir indemnes et qu'ils ne « _gagneraient_ » probablement pas. Ce que Grindelwald préparait… S'il parvenait à ses fins, alors ils n'auraient définitivement aucune chance.

Mais Newt garda ses pensées noires pour lui-même. Alors s'ils y arrivaient… Là non plus, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait. Continuer à entretenir sa nouvelle réserve, chercher un endroit assez grand quelque-part pour s'occuper de ses animaux, s'isoler des problèmes. Parmi toutes ces réponses, il prit conscience bien vite qu'il n'y figurerait pas celle qu'attendrait Tina.

« **Je suppose que… Je continuerais ce que j'ai commencé. Je pense que je peux faire quelque-chose de… De bien. Avec cette réserve.** » Un court silence s'installa, son estomac se tordit lorsqu'il tenta d'énoncer ces deux mots, pourtant si simples. « **Et toi ?** »

Tina sentit la réserve qu'il montra au moment de qualifier ses actes de bons ou mauvais. Elle soupira longuement.

« **Tu doutes toujours. Mais ton frère ne peut pas avoir le dernier mot sur ta propre valeur Newt. J'espère seulement qu'on s'en sortira tous. Et… Qu'on se retrouvera.** »

Newt ne put s'empêcher de voir un énorme double-sens dans ce que venait de lui dire Tina. Il se força à croire qu'elle disait ceci à l'attention de sa sœur Queenie, mais une petite voix au fond de lui murmurait quelque-chose d'autre, de plus interdit. Et le simple fait l'entendre brisa son cœur en mille morceaux. Il n'était pas assez fort pour être honnête et se sentit horrible à cette idée. Tina ne resta pas plus longtemps et tourna les talons, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de passer la porte de sa chambre.

Le couloir fut désert. Pour combien de temps ? Plus seulement ses joues, Newt sentit son corps entier brûler, consumé par la honte et la lâcheté. Il passa la porte de sa propre chambre en trombe, le souffle court, haletant pour quelque-chose qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver incroyablement stupide et se plaqua dos contre la porte, la tête collée au mur froid. Mais ce n'était jamais assez.

Assis en face de lui, feuilletant un livre, Percival Graves avait assisté à toute la scène. Ses yeux quittèrent la page qu'il était en train de lire, alors que Newt le dévisageait comme un enfant qui se rend compte qu'il a fauté devant ses parents. Il ne pourra pas nier, ce ne sera pas que du paraître. C'était arrivé, et Graves en était témoin.

« **Nous n'en parlons pas ?** » Fit-il, la voix basse et calme.

Était-ce une tentative de rassurer Newt ? Il n'en su rien. À cet instant précis, il n'arrivait simplement plus à réfléchir. La seule chose qui clignotait en rouge dans le palais sombre de ses pensées fut qu'il était temps, enfin temps, de mettre de la distance entre Tina et lui. Quel genre de monstre était-il pour lui donner tant d'espoir ? C'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, dans la brutalité, lorsque la vérité l'avait heurté en pleine face : Il ne se plierait jamais aux fantasmes de Theseus, il ne rentrerait jamais dans le moule, et même quand la relation parfaite se présenterait sous ses yeux, il échouerait lamentablement.

La situation lui avait officiellement échappé et rien n'était rattrapable désormais. La nuit allait être longue. Et Graves semblait enclin à confronter Newt au sujet de ses démons. Après tout, Newt l'avait aidé au moment où il avait besoin d'être guidé vers la vérité. Il ne su pas immédiatement si c'était une tentative désespérée de l'auror de lui rendre la pareille ou si tout ceci était anodin.

Dans un élan de courage, ou de stupidité, Newt releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Graves. Ce dernier l'interpréta à sa guise.

« **Cette femme vous aime.** » Lâcha-t-il, comme une bombe.

En voilà une autre. Quelque-chose en Newt lui donna l'envie folle de rouler des yeux comme un adolescent. Mais il n'en fit rien et resta figé. Alors Graves n'avait pas seulement vu Newt perdre pied, il avait eu vent de la cause ? Newt était fini. Une impression d'être dénué de toute intimité le parcouru et un relent nauséeux le fit sursauter. De grandes inspirations plus tard et assis sur son lit, il reprit un peu de contenance. Graves respecta le silence de ce dernier et Newt en fut reconnaissant.

« **Vous… N'avez aucune idée de ce que je vis depuis quelques mois.** » Souffla-t-il, sa tête entre ses mains, dépité au possible. Dans son état normal, Newt n'aurait jamais osé s'aventurer de la sorte en terrain inconnu.

Graves se plongea à nouveau dans sa lecture, après avoir haussé les sourcils.

« **Non, en effet.** »

Newt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. C'était probablement la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait pu dire de la soirée. Graves… Graves était un sorcier dont le nom était sur toutes les bouches des américaines, qui parfois même, traversait l'Atlantique. Aussi humble était-il, les sorciers de New York pouvaient tous s'accorder sur une chose : Graves était un homme beau et charismatique. Pour autant, Newt n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un potentielle femme qui partagerait sa vie. Alors si, comme il s'y attendait, Graves jouait les sarcastiques… Sous ses airs sérieux, il était un coureur de jupons. C'était indéniable.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il regardait le directeur avec un air perplexe et pensif que trop tard. Graves soupira et ferma le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

« **Je ne sais pas grand-chose des femmes et c'est très bien ainsi, je suppose.** »

Cette fois-ci, Newt ne prit pas la peine d'interpréter les propos du directeur. C'en était assez de sa curiosité malsaine et de ses tentatives vaines de comprendre le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Après tout, Graves n'avait bafoué aucune règle implicite concernant la vie privée de l'anglais. Newt aurait dû faire plus attention, il savait pertinemment que Graves se serait trouvé au même endroit où il avait été laissé plus tôt.

« **Je… Je ne voulais pas…** » Il déglutit, peinant à garder un contact visuel avec le directeur. « **Ça ne me regardait pas et je ne devrais pas tirer de telles conclusions alors que nous ne… Nous ne nous connaissons pas.** »

Son air neutre suspendu au visage, Graves pencha très légèrement la tête sur le côté, paraissant interloqué. Newt comprit assez vite qu'il s'agissait de la dernière partie de sa phrase. Il avait à la fois raison et terriblement tort. Prétendre ne pas connaître celui dont on a compris que l'identité avait été volée là où tous n'y voyaient que du feu semblait… Ironique. Newt connaissait à la fois tout et rien de Graves qui ne donnait qu'une façade amère à son entourage professionnel. Était-ce parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie que Graves avait cru en lui là où tous l'avaient pris pour un fou ? Le Val d'Or était l'exemple parfait.

« **Je vois.** » Soupira Graves. Newt se tut, se contentant de l'observer du coin de l'œil. « **En effet, nous ne nous connaissons pas, Scamander. Mais vous pouvez déjà vous vanter de me connaître bien mieux que Mrs. Picquery que je côtoie pourtant à toute heure de la journée.** » Siffla-t-il. Graves était toujours en colère contre le MACUSA pour avoir mis tant de temps à se rendre compte de la supercherie.

C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il accordait quelque-chose qui ressemblait à un soupçon de confiance à Newt. Soit le MACUSA était incroyablement incompétent et n'avait daigné essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, soit Grindelwald était bien plus puissant qu'ils ne l'avaient tous imaginé. Et pas seulement en termes de magie, mais parce qu'il était excellent… Seigneur ce qu'il était bon dans la moindre chose qu'il pouvait bien entreprendre et ça, Graves refusait catégoriquement de l'admettre. Était-ce une question d'égo ? Peut-être bien, au fond. Percival Graves était l'un des plus grands sorciers américains et il n'avait pas su faire face.

Et seulement commençait-il à s'en rendre compte. Newt l'avait compris depuis qu'il lui avait montré – probablement à contre-cœur – un signe d'inquiétude à son encontre.

« **Que comptez-vous faire, Scamander ?** » Si la question était la même que celle que Tina lui avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt, son sens était lui, catégoriquement différent.

Graves savait. Après tout, il n'était pas le directeur de la sécurité du MACUSA pour rien. Il avait un certain talent pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait au-delà des mots et Newt était parfait en son genre. Peu bavard mais terriblement expressif. Il y eut cette lueur au fin fond des iris foncés de l'auror que l'anglais savait déceler. C'était un peu comme une question rhétorique. Même si Graves savait implicitement ce que Newt s'apprêtait à faire, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il pourrait le mettre au courant des détails de son plan – qu'il n'avait même pas mis au point – et le mettre dans la confidence. Là, Graves serait contraint de l'arrêter. Mais l'auror jouait les aveugles et Newt ne sut pas immédiatement s'il devait le remercier ou non. L'échange était… Étrange.

« **Je ne sais pas encore.** » Lui répondit simplement Newt, avant de subitement relever la tête, un air un peu plus confiant sur le visage. Il s'assit face au directeur, l'expression sérieuse. « **Je… J'aimerais pouvoir vous demander quelque-chose, Sir Graves.** »

L'interrogé haussa un sourcil, pas sûr de suivre, mais hocha la tête pour inciter le plus jeune à poursuivre.

« **Je veux que nous nous fassions une promesse… Une sorte de pacte.** » Continua-t-il, la voix commençant doucement à trembler en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de demander au directeur de la sécurité du MACUSA. « **Si un jour Grindelwald parvient à ses fins, avec… Moi. Qu'il réussit à entrer dans ma tête comme il sait si bien le faire alors… Je veux que vous y mettiez fin.** »

Scamander n'eut pas à se faire plus précis et Graves écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris par la demande de l'anglais. L'auror comprit immédiatement ce que Newt signifiait par « _Mettre fin_ ». Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Graves ferait couler le sang mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien différent. Graves n'avait jamais tué l'un de ses coéquipiers et encore moins d'une manière volontaire. Il y eut un long moment d'hésitation durant lequel Newt voulut disparaître et Graves considérait sérieusement cette offre.

Il soupira longuement avant de se redresser et de tendre sa main au plus jeune, qui s'empêcha de bondir de surprise.

« **J'accepte.** » Alors que Newt avança également sa main vers la sienne pour la serrer, comme pour officialiser l'échange, Graves retira subitement la sienne, avant de reprendre. « **À une seule condition.** » Newt devint blême et s'arrêta de respirer. « **Votre pacte vaut pour moi aussi.** »

Le visage du magizoologue se décomposa et il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester. Il s'en savait naturellement incapable. C'était un fait : Newt Scamander n'était pas un homme violent. S'il admirait le sang-froid de son supérieur, lui se savait infiniment inférieur à ce sujet. Il ferma durement les paupières, le poing serré. Quelle serait la vision d'horreur qui le foudroierait le plus ? Celle de Graves abandonnant ses principes et ses valeurs au profit du mage noir le plus puissant ou le corps sans vie gisant d'un des seuls hommes qui lui avaient un jour accordé le bénéfice du doute ?

Balayant ses pensées une par une, il cessa momentanément de réfléchir et attrapa la main du directeur, son regard verrouillé à celui de ce dernier.

* * *

« **Je savais que vous viendriez.** » Déclara une voix calme, dans la pénombre de la jungle.

Newt ne fut pas aussi surpris qu'il aurait dû l'être. Après tout, le mage noir s'était déjà infiltré chez lui bravant les sortilèges qui avaient été lancés sur la tour du MACUSA pour empêcher tout problème du genre. Newt se tourna vers l'entrée de leur repère dont il venait de sortir en douce et adressa un regard méfiant au sorcier.

« **Pourquoi venir ici ? Vous avez l'intention de les tuer dans leur sommeil ? Je ne…** »

Une brise glaciale interrompit les mots de l'anglais au moment où Grindelwald se tourna, pour lui faire face. Il réduisit l'espace qui les séparait d'un pas lent, le regard confus. Et Newt dû se faire violence pour ne pas trembler comme une feuille gardant les yeux cloués au sol.

« **Mon garçon… Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une chose pareille. Je ne suis pas un monstre.** » Murmura-t-il, l'air réconfortant. Il posa une main douce sur le dos du plus jeune.

Le toucher de Grindelwald le répugnait au plus haut point, plusieurs frissons désagréables le parcoururent à la suite et il tenta tant bien que mal de garder contenance. Newt adoptait le même comportement face à Grindelwald que celui qu'il aurait eu devant un animal dangereux quasi-impossible à apprivoiser. C'était un réflexe naturel chez lui et il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de son attitude.

Le mage noir lui tendit sa main gantée et l'invita à transplaner. Et si Scamander pensait connaître les tenants et les aboutissants du crime qu'il était en train de commettre, il n'avait – en vérité – absolument pas conscience de ce qui pourrait bien l'attendre, lorsqu'il se jetterait enfin dans la gueule du loup.


	7. Captif

Bonjour !

Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais déjà écrit ce dernier ! Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Je n'ai rien sorti pendant un moment alors je me rattrape maintenant.

Le chapitre 8 est en cours d'écriture, et il est bien avancé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je réponds à tout en MP (pas en début de chapitre donc !).

* * *

 **VII — Captif**

Le temps passa au ralenti tandis qu'il attrapait la main tendue de Grindelwald. Newt se demanda plus d'une fois si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Au fin fond de lui-même, il découvrit bien assez vite qu'il avait attendu quelque-chose toute cette nuit. Si la confiance aveugle que lui avait accordé Graves semblait déroutante, elle venait probablement de lui coûter la vie. Il le sentit dans ses tripes et l'idée le rendit nauséeux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner. Pour la première fois, Newt aurait aimé qu'on l'arrête. Qu'on le raisonne. Qu'on l'empêche de commettre l'irréparable. Mais personne ne lui avait fourni un tel soutien, pas même la personne qu'il considérait le plus depuis ces dernières semaines.

La réalité vola en éclat en l'espace de quelques secondes pour se reconstituer dans une atmosphère bien différente de celle de la jungle amazonienne. Et Newt cru rêver. Le léger sourire satisfait qui tirait sur les lèvres du mage noir confirma ses doutes. Ils étaient au château de Nurmengard. En Autriche. À des milliers de kilomètres. Aussi puissant Grindelwald était-il, il était simplement physiquement impossible de transplaner aussi loin. C'était pour cette raison que les portoloins existaient et que les sorciers devaient souvent utiliser les transports moldus pour voyager d'un continent à l'autre. Et puis, pourquoi Picquery aurait fait se déplacer son équipe en pleine forêt amazonienne si le repère de Grindelwald se trouvait toujours en Autriche, dans le château qu'il avait lui-même construit et que tous connaissaient ?

Newt ne comprit pas immédiatement. Il résoudrait ce mystère à un autre moment. Il était pour le moment question de rendre cette excursion utile. Récolter des informations, raisonner le plus grand mage noir que l'histoire ait connu ou même tuer ce dernier… Newt n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'issue de cette escapade et ne comptait certainement pas sortir d'ici sans avoir fait sa part. Le mal était fait et s'il avait écoulé ses derniers regrets avant de transplaner ici, le doute n'avait désormais plus lieu d'être.

L'anglais s'abstint machinalement d'être curieux avec Grindelwald, pour des raisons évidentes. L'impression que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil semblait encore plus vraie dans ces conditions. Le moindre faux pas lui coûterait bien trop cher.

Sur le chemin vers le château, ils n'échangèrent pas l'ombre d'un mot. Newt sentit le regard pesant du mage noir sur ses épaules. Qu'attendait-il de lui au juste ? Lui laissait-il réellement le choix ? Pourquoi accordait-il à Newt tant de considération ? C'était, quelque-part, ce que Newt cherchait à découvrir en se rapprochant de l'ennemi numéro un. Il y avait les dragons, et sa maîtrise assurée dans le domaine certes. Mais pas une seule fois Grindelwald n'avait mentionné cet objectif, ni ne lui avait posé la moindre question au sujet de magizoologie. Il n'était question que de sa personne, de son potentiel, de ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir s'il décidait de lui tendre sa main en retour.

L'objectif était de lui faire croire qu'il faisait un pas, qu'il lui laissait sa chance, une chance de le convaincre. L'idée prétentieuse d'être exigeant vis-à-vis du mage noir avait effleuré l'esprit de Newt il s'y était fermement opposé après longue réflexion. S'il partageait bien une chose avec Grindelwald c'était son côté observateur et pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, il allait devoir être aussi naturel que possible. Voilà quelque-chose qui ne serait si compliqué pour l'anglais.

Grindelwald poussa en chœur les deux immenses portes en bois du château, qui étaient probablement ensorcelées pour sembler plus légères. Newt manqua de trébucher sur le long tapis noir et or de l'entrée qui s'étendait jusqu'au fond du hall. Les portes claquèrent dans son dos, faisant sursauter l'anglais. Le bruit ne se propagea pas tant, ce qui en disait long sur l'épaisseur des murs qui l'entouraient. Newt avait entendu parler de ce château, en avait vu quelques photos prises à la volée par les rares aurors qui avaient eu la chance de se sortir d'ici vivants, mais l'intérieur était resté pour lui un mystère tout entier. Le plafond était si haut que Newt se demanda même s'il y avait des étages, avant de se souvenir qu'il en avait bel et bien vu de l'extérieur. Les ornements tous sculptés à la main dans le style victorien rendait l'endroit d'autant plus sublime. C'était une œuvre d'architecture comme il n'en avait jamais vue avant et tout semblait si immense, infini. Newt se demanda s'il serait capable de s'échapper d'ici, si le pire venait à arriver. Si le hall n'avait rien de plus qu'un simple couloir, le bâtiment en lui-même paraissait labyrinthique. Le coupant au fil de ses pensées, le mage noir avançait d'un pas décidé vers l'une des portes. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte à son invité.

« **Sachez que je tiens toujours ma parole, Newton.** »

Entendre son prénom prononcé de la sorte dans la bouche de Grindelwald fut assez déstabilisant pour provoquer un haut-le-cœur à Newt, qui écarquilla doucement les yeux et tourna instinctivement la tête vers lui, tandis qu'il l'incitait à le devancer et à entrer dans la pièce. Sans trop tarder, il s'exécuta, curieux de comprendre ce que Grindelwald avait bien pu lui promettre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reconnut la chevelure courte et bouclée caractéristique de Goldstein cadette qu'il comprit. Pour une raison obscure, Queenie lui était totalement sortie de la tête et était pourtant l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était venu ici. Quelques jours plus tôt, Grindelwald lui avait promis qu'il reverrait cette dernière s'il acceptait de le suivre.

La vue de la blonde provoqua en Newt une bouffée de joie et de soulagement qu'il attendait depuis un long moment. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient tous le souffle court et lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Voir Queenie en vie de ses propres yeux était une vraie bonne nouvelle comme il n'y en avait pas eu depuis un moment.

« **Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, Newt.** » Elle s'avança vers ce dernier, ses bras grands ouverts. Newt comprit qu'elle venait de lire dans ses pensées et retint de la gronder à nouveau à ce sujet pour simplement profiter de l'instant. Il peina à serrer cette dernière dans ses bras avec la même force qu'elle, bafouant déjà son aversion pour les personnes tactiles. « **Tu es seul ?** » Elle jeta un regard triste au mage noir, déçue de ne pas voir Newt en compagnie de Tina. « **Comment vont-ils, tous ? Tina ?** »

Newt ignora la fin de sa question et lui donner des nouvelles plus générales, de peur qu'elle comprenne qu'il avait quelques soucis personnels avec Tina. Et s'il se détestait de devoir lui mentir, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Il ne pouvait pas donner d'autre carte au mage noir, dont la puissance était déjà bien suffisante. « _Fatigués, usés, peu confiants._ » pensa-t-il, aussi fort que possible. Et le visage de Queenie manqua de se tordre, elle conserva tant bien que mal son sourire radieux.

« **Ils sont occupés par tout… Ça. Mais ils vont bien.** » Fit-il, plus léger. Queenie manifesta d'autant plus d'enthousiasme à son sujet.

Une infinité de questions se posèrent dans la tête de Newt. Grindelwald avait-il réussi à entrer dans l'esprit de son amie ? L'avait-il tant manipulée qu'elle avait fini par se joindre à sa cause ? Certaines de ces questions furent interceptées par Queenie, dont les traits se firent légèrement plus tristes. Newt se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner l'ombre d'une réponse. Après tout, le principal concerné se trouvait juste derrière eux et Newt parut l'oublier pour quelques secondes, simplement heureux de savoir Queenie saine et sauve.

« **Vous joindrez-vous à nous, Queenie ?** »

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, la blonde hocha vivement la tête et suivit Grindelwald qui sortit de la pièce. Newt sortit en dernier, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. L'atmosphère était étrange. Tout était beaucoup trop calme et il avait pu accéder à Queenie avec une simplicité effarante. Quelque-chose clochait, définitivement. Mais ses lèvres étaient scellées. Et Queenie semblait avoir beaucoup de choses à lui raconter, dont la raison pour laquelle elle entretenait une relation aussi correcte avec Grindelwald.

Malheureusement pour Newt, il ne trouverait aucune réponse à ce sujet dans l'immédiat. Grindelwald n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher dans la nature, ce qui paraissait cohérent mais suffisait à mettre l'anglais dans l'embarras. Pendant de longues minutes, Grindelwald fit visiter le château à son invité, jusqu'à qu'ils en arrivent à devoir s'aventurer dans les sous-sols. L'escalier qui conduisait ici-bas était plus rustre que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir plus tôt. Tout en pierre, les marches étaient érodées et Newt manqua de tomber plus d'une fois, sous l'œil vigilant de Queenie qui surveillait que ce dernier ne se blesse pas.

L'ambiance froide et inquiétante fit s'enchaîner les frissons désagréables chez l'anglais, qui trouvait l'endroit particulièrement dérangeant. Et ce n'était que le début.

Au détour d'un couloir se révéla une immense pièce dont la hauteur du plafond étonna Newt. L'endroit était probablement disproportionné par un sortilège d'extension, et Newt se demanda pendant quelques secondes quelle utilité Grindelwald avait-il trouvé là-dedans. Il fut partagé entre sa folie des grandeurs et sa tendance à ne rien laisser au hasard. Et puisqu'il se dirigeait vers l'intérieur de cette immense salle, Newt allait bien vite trouver des réponses à ses questions.

À l'instant même où ses yeux se posèrent sur ce que contenait l'immense pièce qui s'avérait être un cachot, le cœur de l'anglais rata un battement. La pièce était en fait un immense couloir et dans les murs se trouvaient des cages toutes aussi grandes les unes que les autres, au nombre de sept. Trois sur la droite, trois sur la gauche et une plus longue, au centre. À l'intérieur dormaient plusieurs espèces de dragons, et Newt n'eut même pas à se poser la question : Ce sommeil n'était clairement pas naturel. Un dragon ne pourrait pas dormir dans un espace aussi clos.

Newt s'efforça tant bien que mal à suivre le mage noir au bras de Queenie, qui lui avait proposé avant même qu'ils ne rentrent dans la pièce, préparant la réaction qu'il aurait. Newt tenta d'emmagasiner autant d'informations qu'il le pouvait. Il avait déjà croisé deux Dent-de-vipère du Pérou, dragons réputés pour leur poison des plus violents et dans chacune des cages se trouvaient d'autres hommes, probablement à la charge de Grindelwald, en train de récolter le venin de ces créatures. Newt espéra de tout son cœur que le sommeil artificiel dans lequel ils étaient plongés fasse office d'anesthésie. Le processus pour soutirer le venin de leurs crocs était réputé pour être atrocement douloureux.

Plus loin, il croisa plusieurs autres espèces, telle qu'un Norvégien à Crête et deux Verts Gallois. Deux des cages étaient vides, plus larges, plus hautes. Des Pansedefers Ukrainiens. C'était forcément ça. Soit Grindelwald avait déjà mis la main sur ces derniers et les cages étaient vides pour une raison que Newt ignorait, soit il prévoyait d'en trouver. Il se devait de lui poser la question.

« **Pourquoi celles-ci sont-elles vides ?** » Sa voix tremblait, mais s'il avait réussi à garder son sang-froid jusqu'ici, ses valeurs étaient mises à mal désormais. Ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

Grindelwald se tourna vers lui, ses mains jointes dans le dos. Un sourire s'esquissa sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« **Je dois vous présenter quelqu'un, que je l'espère… Vous apprécierez. Attendez-moi ici.** »

Newt sentit son visage se décomposer lorsque Grindelwald tourna le dos et laissa ce dernier en compagnie de Queenie pour rejoindre un groupe de… Chercheurs ? Semblaient-ils.

L'anglais vit une aubaine en l'absence de Grindelwald et se tourna instinctivement vers Queenie, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, l'air désemparé.

« **Queenie, que s'est-il passé je…** » Il s'arrêta brusquement. Grindelwald n'avait pas enlevé Queenie. Tout du moins, il ne l'avait pas fait de ses propres mains et Grindelwald était du genre à se salir les mains, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'aussi important que Queenie.

Quelque-chose clochait. Le jour de l'enlèvement de Queenie coïncidait avec le moment où Newt et son équipe avaient été infiltrer le Val d'Or. Et Grindelwald avait été aperçu, sortant d'une transfiguration dans une loge près de la leur… Ce qui ne laissait que deux options. Queenie avait été enlevée par les sbires de Grindelwald ou…

« **J'ai trouvé ma voie Newt.** » L'anglais devint blême et perdit le fil quelques secondes, tandis que Queenie tergiversait sur les méthodes exceptionnelles de Gellert, l'appelait-elle, et son dessein particulièrement accrocheur et… « **… Pour le Plus Grand Bien, Newt.** »

Son cœur rata un battement. Ces mots, bien particuliers, lui rappelaient un nom et cette pensée sordide le rendit malade, l'espace d'un instant.

Dumbledore.

Newt avait déjà eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald et des raisons pour lesquelles la Grande Bretagne était un endroit sûr où Grindelwald ne mettrait pas les pieds à moins d'y être contraint. Et ces mots… Ils les connaissent, à son grand dam. Il en connaissait la signification, il en savait les proportions. Grindelwald était un homme dont l'intelligence ne se mesurait plus, et ce terme bien particulier ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : Il y avait quelque-chose que Dumbledore avait, mais sur laquelle il était encore incapable de mettre la main. Il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir avant de s'affranchir pour toujours de son ancien partenaire et surtout de son ancien ami. Allait-il le tuer ? Le laisser vivre en paix ? L'ignorer jusqu'au restant de ses jours ? Ou encore, lui laisser la vie sauve, en gage de leur passé commun, du respect qu'il continuait à cultiver pour lui ? Beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il revint bien assez vite au cœur du sujet, car il y avait plus important dans l'immédiat. Le discours de Queenie confirmait donc bien une chose : Grindelwald ne l'avait jamais forcée. Probablement s'était-il infiltré chez elle et l'avait-il corrompue, elle aussi. Et Newt n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui faire entendre raison, s'il parvenait à quitter cet endroit. S'il parvenait à rester en vie tout court.

« **Queenie, c'est de la folie, il ne veut rien t'apporter. Il ne sème que la mort et le désespoir sur son chemin, je sais que…** » Il se coupa net, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Sa voix changea. « **Je sais que tu veux retrouver Jacob.** » Il releva la tête, croisant les yeux écarquillés de la blonde, dont la bouche était entrouverte par la stupeur. « **Écoute… Je… J'ignore ce qu'il a bien pu te promettre, mais tu dois comprendre que s'il est venu à toi, ce n'est que parce qu'il veut se servir de ton… De ta Légilimancie.** »

Un souffle incroyablement froid parvint à sa nuque, le faisant sursauter.

« **Je vous ai pourtant dit que je n'avais qu'une seule parole, Scamander.** »

Voilà qui expliquait la stupeur sur le visage de la blonde. Newt s'assombrit d'une traite et se sentit trembler. La peur le pétrifia, et il fut incapable de se tourner pour faire face au mage noir, dont la durée de l'absence avait clairement été surestimée par l'anglais. Il n'eut pas à se tourner, puisque Grindelwald revint en face de lui. Il fut proche, trop proche. Pour quelques secondes. Newt ne pouvait détacher son regard du sol et sentait le poids de l'aura du mage noir autour de lui.

Mais rien ne changea. Grindelwald s'écarta et retrouva son entrain malsain habituel.

« **Je vous présente Lifus Kladamanten, dont vous avez déjà dû entendre parler. C'est un excellent éleveur et je suis persuadé que votre collaboration portera ses fruits.** » Le concerné s'avança jusqu'à se trouver aux côtés du mage noir. Newt jeta quelques regards à l'homme, perplexe et saisit sa main lorsqu'elle lui fut tendue. « **Oh, et vous connaissez déjà Elliott.** »

Newt était définitivement au bord de l'explosion, il aurait voulu transplaner hors de cet endroit, se défiler, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Nurmengard était en Autriche, à des milliers de kilomètres de son équipe. Seul, si loin, Grindelwald le rattraperait en un rien de temps. Il devrait ployer le genou jusqu'au bout, être aussi docile que possible. Son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, et l'envie d'user des sorts interdits là, maintenant, sans préavis, se fit ressentir.

Serait-il seulement capable de tuer une autre personne ?

Grindelwald était une pourriture, un homme dont même Newt Scamander ne trouvait quelque-chose à sauver chez-lui. Elliott McVaugh était un bel enfoiré, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait face, alors il avait appris à s'accommoder de sa présence si ce dernier fermait sa bouche assez longtemps. Lifus Kladamanten était… Un traître. Il avait déjà entendu son nom à plusieurs reprises et le croyait protégé par le MACUSA, mais la corruption avait l'air bien plus grave que ce que le MACUSA pouvait appréhender.

« **J'ai eu l'immense plaisir de le revoir au Val d'Or. Tout est pardonné, Scamander.** » Fit McVaugh et son air suffisant, qu'il portait toujours sur lui.

Newt serra les poings si fort qu'il sentit ses ongles trancher la peau de la paume de sa main. Queenie s'approcha de lui posant une main douce sur son dos. Si Grindelwald avait réussi à lui faire changer d'avis sur ses perspectives, il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne saurait enlever à Queenie, sa douceur, sa bienveillance. Et à cet instant, Newt trouva un certain réconfort dans cette main, posée innocemment entre ses deux omoplates.

« **Remontons, je vous prie. Nous devons parler plus sérieusement.** »

Le fléau du regard vairon du mage noir s'abattit de nouveau sur Newt, qui tourna instinctivement la tête, fuyant ce dernier. « _Parler sérieusement_ » eut une connotation particulièrement menaçante dans la bouche de Grindelwald. Newt fut de nouveau contraint de les suivre, le cœur battant si fort et si vite qu'il eut peur d'être entendu par tous. De retour dans l'immense salon du château, Grindelwald fit tournoyer sa baguette vers un piano qui se mit aussitôt à jouer ( _NDLA : Countdown – Myuu_ ). Si les trois hommes apprécièrent la musique quelques secondes, l'anglais trouva la mélodie angoissante et se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Quelque-chose clochait définitivement et Newt devint d'autant plus méfiant, laissant doucement glisser sa baguette, préalablement rentrée dans la manche de son manteau, jusqu'à que le bout touche l'intérieur de sa main.

« **Vous pouvez disposer.** » Fit-il à l'attention de Queenie et de ses deux acolytes, qui retournèrent probablement dans leurs appartements.

Un premier pas, puis un second, et assez pour de nouveau s'approcher de son invité. Newt pouvait le sentir dans ses tripes, il ne sortirait pas de cet endroit parce qu'il y aurait gentiment consenti. Le mage noir se saisit du menton du plus jeune, la tête haute, un regard désapprobateur.

« **Combien sont-ils à me trahir chaque jour ?** » Demanda-t-il, pour lui-même. Scamander resta silencieux. « **Combien sont-ils à me défier ?** » Finit-il, lâchant brutalement le visage de l'anglais qui inspira autant d'air que possible, la panique ayant pris le dessus. « **J'ai besoin de vous Scamander, mais vous n'êtes pas indispensable.** » Les derniers mots furent terrifiants. Si Grindelwald ne dépendait pas de lui, alors il n'aurait aucun mal à l'éliminer quand cela lui chanterait. « **Ne rendez pas la tâche plus compliquée qu'elle l'est déjà. Vous êtes un homme intelligent n'est-ce pas ?** » Il prononça ces derniers mots en désignant le bras de l'anglais, dont la baguette était glissée dans la manche.

Comment faisait-il pour toujours tout savoir ? Comment faisait-il pour toujours avoir un train d'avance sur les autres ? Sur lui ? Newt fut pris de court et sortit sa baguette au grand jour, toujours pointée vers le sol. Il inspira longuement avant de relever la tête, affrontant le regard du mage noir, une confiance qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas naquit en son sein.

« **Qu'avez-vous fait à Queenie Goldstein ?** » Grinça-t-il.

Grindelwald haussa les sourcils, sans perdre son air neutre.

« **Mrs. Goldstein a bien assez vite compris que l'avenir que je lui réservais comblerait ses besoins. Je ne veux pas la guerre Scamander, je veux être entendu.** »

Newt ne répondit plus de rien à cet instant précis. Il fut à quelque-chose près d'insulter le mage noir d'hypocrite, de manipulateur, de menteur. Ce quelque-chose fut probablement la peur de mourir ici.

« **Vous asservissez des dragons pour les joindre à votre cause, dans quel but ? Celui de mettre à sac le monde magique ? Le monde moldu ?! Les morts ne vous entendront pas, Grindelwald.** » Siffla l'anglais, dont l'esprit était trop embrumé par la peur et la colère pour raisonner correctement.

Grindelwald lui sourit. Amusé de voir Newt Scamander finalement craquer sous ses yeux, il attrapa sa baguette avec une légèreté déconcertante et ne prit même pas la peine de la pointer vers l'anglais.

« **Vous êtes venu ici en pleine connaissance de mes motivations, Scamander. Vous saviez ce que je prévoyais de faire, que je réunissais des dragons. Ai-je été incorrect avec vous ?** » Les derniers mots furent bien plus secs que tout ce qu'il avait bien pu dire précédemment. Il avait perdu son sourire et avançait d'un pas lent vers l'anglais, alors que la musique s'emballait. « **Vous m'aviez demandé Queenie, n'est-ce pas ? Ai-je été incorrect, Scamander ?** »

Newt n'écoutait plus. Le silence se fit autour de lui, il n'entendait plus que les pas du mage noir et ses propres battements de cœur, sa respiration lourde. Maintenant !

Il transplana derrière le mage noir qui venait de lui lancer un sort qui craquela le parquet où il se trouvait plus tôt. Newt se savait bien plus faible que lui, et sa seule issue serait de lui faire perdre du temps et d'être plus fourbe. La moindre erreur et il tombait, probablement pour de bon. Quand Grindelwald se tourna pour réitérer le processus, Newt se tint prêt, sa baguette en main.

« **Accio !** » Fit-il vers l'un des fauteuils, derrière Grindelwald pour bousculer ce dernier.

Mais Newt avait clairement sous-estimé ses réflexes et ce dernier transplana aussitôt que le sort fut lancé, obligeant Newt a également transplaner vers un autre endroit, pour ne pas se prendre l'objet. L'anglais était prévisible, sa magie était principalement verbale et Grindelwald pouvait anticiper le moindre sort qu'il tenterait de lancer.

Mais cette fois-ci, Newt n'eut pas l'occasion de lancer un quelconque sort. Grindelwald tendit sa main vers l'anglais et serra le poing. Newt s'éleva, les yeux écarquillés. Il se souvint de cette magie, il se souvint de l'instant où il l'avait privé de sa valise sous les traits de Graves et l'avait jeté au sol pour le ligoter, d'un simple revers de la main. Dans un élan d'adrénaline qu'il ne reconnaissait pas Newt hurla de rage et pointa sa baguette vers le mage noir.

« **Impédimenta !** »

Prit au dépourvu devant la colère du magizoologue, Grindelwald ne vit pas celui-ci venir et tomba au sol, lâchant sa prise invisible. Newt retomba sur ses deux pieds et agita son bras dans un mouvement ample répétitif, assénant sa magie, sans s'arrêter. Il voyait rouge. Grindelwald n'encaissa qu'un ou deux sorts avant de matérialiser un bouclier invisible devant lui avec sa baguette qui contra chaque sort, peu importe la rage avec laquelle ces derniers étaient lancés. Il se releva, le regard noir, le visage assombrit. Ce n'était plus un jeu désormais, et l'idée fit perdre pied à l'anglais qui s'arrêta machinalement, reprenant doucement conscience de lui-même. La violence dont il venait de faire preuve ne lui ressemblait en rien, et ainsi voir que Grindelwald lui faisait cet effet dévastateur fut d'autant plus terrifiant. Après tous ces efforts, il avait quand même réussi à entrer dans sa tête. Ça n'avait peut-être pas donné ce qu'il avait tant attendu, mais Newt ressentait quelque-chose de nouveau, une haine incontrôlable à la simple vue du mage noir, une envie de l'exterminer, de le détruire. Il prit quelques secondes pour calmer ses ardeurs alors que Grindelwald se relevait et avançait vers lui.

Et lorsqu'il transplana pour anticiper le sort que Grindelwald s'apprêtait à lui lancer, il ressentit une profonde douleur dans l'abdomen et la dernière chose qu'il fut capable de voir fut une lumière bleue caractéristique de la foudre sortir de la baguette de Grindelwald et venir s'écraser sur lui. Ce salaud avait prédit son déplacement ! L'éclair le projeta au sol et sa tête tapa durement contre le sol, assez pour l'étourdir et l'empêcher de se relever sans trébucher. Mais Grindelwald était trop proche. C'était peine perdue. À peine avait-il réussi seulement à s'accroupir que le mage noir lui asséna un deuxième éclair, tout aussi puissant que le premier à une distance bien moins grande. Il sentit son corps trembler, ses muscles se contracter jusqu'à lui faire mal, et les brûlures n'étaient pas en reste. Le premier éclair avait déchiré une partie de manteau, découvrant ses avant-bras, le gauche était sévèrement brûlé. Le deuxième brûla son cou, au même endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice du Val d'Or. La souffrance fut encore plus intense.

Et Grindelwald n'avait clairement pas l'intention de l'achever. Il réduisit l'espace qui les séparait et se saisit de sa gorge, sa poigne serrant toujours plus fort. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais son regard avait quelque-chose de particulier. Il s'était débarrassé de la colère pour laisser place à une forme de mépris mélangé à de la pitié.

« **Nous aurions pu accomplir tant de choses. Je déteste avoir à utiliser la force.** »

Du bout des doigts, il pointa sa baguette sur la tempe de l'anglais et de petits éclairs atteignirent le front de ce dernier. Les cris furent tels que la douleur paraissait désormais indescriptible, et Newt perdit conscience plusieurs fois, réveillé de temps à autre par un nouvel éclair qui jaillissait de la baguette du mage noir, pour aussitôt l'endormir de nouveau, tant le supplice devenait insoutenable.

Dans ses derniers soupirs, Newt eut un dernier éclat de lucidité, un dernier instant pour penser. Il n'arriverait définitivement pas à se battre contre Grindelwald qui l'avait vidé de toute son énergie, l'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre. Son cœur se serra en pensant au fait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'excuser auprès de son amie, pour lui avouer la vérité. En pensant au fait qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de remercier Graves, pour lui avoir fait confiance – même si ça avait, finalement, mené à sa perte. En pensant au fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais arranger ce bout de relation qu'il entretenait avec Theseus. Et tout devint noir, la musique s'était arrêtée.

Quand il fut lassé, Grindelwald laissa tomber son invité au sol et ramassa la baguette de ce dernier, avant de longuement l'inspecter. Il hésita quelques secondes mais finit par charger ses mains de magie, et brisa avec une force suffisante la baguette de Newt en deux morceaux qu'il jeta au sol. Il fut interrompu dans le cours de sa réflexion par une fumée noire suivie d'un éclat, caractéristique d'une transplanation.

« **Vous êtes en retard.** » Lâcha le mage noir avec nonchalance.

Goldstein aînée et Graves venaient d'apparaître devant lui, le regard profondément inquiet par la disparition de Scamander. L'américaine semblait confuse, dès lors que les recherches de Newt dans les environs avaient échoué, Graves avait machinalement su vers où se diriger. Mais Tina n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps et poussa un cri strident, horrifiée par la vue qu'on lui offrait. Newt gisait toujours sur le sol, inerte et éreinté, du sang au coin des lèvres et Grindelwald se trouvait à côté de lui. L'auror se précipita sur son ami, ravalant un sanglot dans sa course mais Grindelwald, d'un coup de poignet franc, sa baguette en main, renvoya Tina d'où elle venait en la projetant en arrière. Il croisa le regard de son ex-captif.

« **Je pensais que nous avions un accord.** » Railla le directeur, serrant le poing.

Grindelwald souffla un rire moqueur, joignant ses mains dans son dos.

« **Un accord ? Vous vous êtes affranchi de votre plein gré, cher directeur. Vous étiez celui qui ne voulait plus avoir rien à faire avec moi, de quel accord me parlez-vous donc ?** »

Newt grogna de douleur, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits mais fut incapable de se mouvoir complètement. Il rampa quelques centimètres avant d'abandonner et de chercher un moyen de retrouver un peu de lucidité. Grindelwald jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, avant d'ignorer la menace qui n'en était pas une.

« **Sir Scamander s'est gentiment proposé en échange d'une entrevue avec Mrs. Goldstein, le pauvre garçon s'inquiétait pour sa santé. Je lui ai laissé le choix.** »

Graves s'avança, son air sérieux et implacable en place, sa baguette pointée vers le mage noir, prêt à toute éventualité.

« **Alors rendez-nous Queenie Goldstein. Scamander est à terre, je n'ai aucune preuve que Queenie Goldstein est en vie et je ne repartirai pas sans elle.** »

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Tina répondit, la rage aux lèvres.

« **Nous ne repartirons pas sans Newt non plus. Je n'ai l'intention de laisser personne ici !** » Elle se tourna instinctivement vers Graves, le regard plus noir que jamais. « **Vous… Pendant tout ce temps, c'était vous ! Vous qui avez divulgué nos plans à l'ennemi, vous qui…** » Un son empli de colère s'échappa de sa gorge. « **Vous êtes répugnant, Percival Graves.** »

Graves ignora la réplique cinglante que venait de lui lancer Tina, il n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais. Goldstein était au courant de son alliance avec le mage noir, et aussitôt reviendraient-ils auprès de Picquery, qu'il se retrouverait maîtrisé d'une manière ou d'une autre pour être amené devant un tribunal. Alors à cet instant, il n'avait que faire de ce que Tina pourrait bien lui reprocher. Avant d'être enfermé pour toujours, il se devait de faire quelque-chose de bien, de réussir, de ramener les siens chez eux. Les mains de Graves étaient couvertes de sang, et ces sacrifices ne pouvaient pas être vains.

« **Goldstein, cherchez votre sœur ! Elle n'est pas ici.** »

Tina s'apprêta à protester mais la fermeté qu'elle lut dans le regard de son supérieur fut suffisante pour ne pas oser dire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'écarta, terrifiée, et transplana vers le bout du couloir, fouillant chaque salle à la recherche de Queenie.

Désormais, il n'avait plus le droit d'échouer. Il allait payer cher ses méfaits, et si le MACUSA se banderait les yeux au moment de considérer les efforts qu'il avait pu faire, alors il sauverait Scamander et les sœurs Goldstein pour sa bonne conscience. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

Son bras commença doucement à le brûler et la lumière à l'aveugler. Grindelwald enchaînait les sorts éclairs et éclats explosifs à son encontre, et Graves avait les mains liées, obligé de se protéger et incapable de répliquer. La cadence s'accélérait sans relâche et Graves se retrouva bien obligé d'encaisser quelques sorts entre ses esquives et ses conjurations de sorts de protection. Tandis que la douleur devenait lentement insoutenable, Tina revint, tirant Queenie par le poignet qui fut horrifiée par la scène, et ne put s'abstenir d'hurler en voyant le corps inanimé de Scamander au sol.

Graves tourna instinctivement la tête vers elle, et Grindelwald profita de ce moment d'inattention. Peu importe s'il perdait Queenie, rien ni personne n'était indispensable pour lui, s'il était privé de la Légilimancie de cette dernière, il userait de la force pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il lança un sortilège vers les trois sorciers et força la transplanation inverse, ramenant Graves et Tina au point de départ, accompagnés de Queenie cette fois-ci. La colère s'empara du directeur, qui malgré une concentration sans faille, ne réussit plus à transplaner vers le domaine de Grindelwald. Il avait échoué.

* * *

Grindelwald soupira d'aise une fois le silence revenu. Il rangea sa baguette et ramassa les deux morceaux de celle de Scamander. Il frappa plusieurs fois du pied dans ses côtes, pour le réveiller.

« **Debout, Scamander. Nous allons passer du temps ensemble.** »

L'anglais ne bougea pas, seuls quelques sons rauques incompréhensibles s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Grindelwald commença à perdre patience. Il usa de nouveau de sa magie pour transporter le corps inerte du plus jeune et descendit les escaliers vers sa cave. Dans le mur, il forma une nouvelle porte qui conduisit vers une grande salle de cachot, au plafond haut. D'un coup de baguette, il lia les mains et les épaules de Scamander avec des liens invisibles qui le suspendirent dans le vide, comme crucifié sur une croix invisible.

« **J'attends votre réveil avec impatience, Scamander.** »


	8. La justice ou la mort

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 8 !

Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir. On continue à entrer doucement dans le cœur de l'histoire.

* * *

 **VIII — La justice ou la mort**

Graves se tourna vers les sœurs Goldstein pour leur expliquer qu'il ne réussissait pas à transplaner de nouveau, mais fut interrompu par d'énormes liens qui s'accrochèrent avec force à ses poignets et vint joindre ces derniers dans son dos. Surpris, il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, par réflexe et Tina profita de ce moment d'inattention pour le faire flotter en l'air, d'un coup de baguette. Au bout de quelques secondes à perdre l'équilibre, Graves finit par se stabiliser

« **Percival Graves. Je vous arrête pour haute trahison.** » D'un geste vif, elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers le directeur. « **Accio !** »

Graves échappa sa baguette et jeta un regard confus à l'auror.

« **Vous avez appris du meilleur, Mrs. Goldstein.** » Siffla-t-il, cynique. Graves lui avait tout enseigné, et voilà qu'elle se servait de son apprentissage et de ses années d'expérience contre lui.

Tina ignora ce demi-compliment et garda son air impassible. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Ils venaient d'échanger une vie pour une autre et Picquery allait être furieuse quand Tina reviendrait sans Newt et apprendrait que son bras droit s'avérait en fait être la taupe que le MACUSA avait traqué durant tout le mois. L'auror se tourna vers sa sœur et prit cette dernière dans ses bras, avec la réserve dont elle avait toujours fait preuve. Queenie répondit à son étreinte avec bien plus d'entrain. Quand elle se séparèrent, Tina attrapa sa main et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux, l'air profondément inquiète.

« **Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ce monstre t'as fait ?** »

Graves haussa les sourcils en voyant que Queenie prit un air désolé avant de regarder dans sa direction. Il soupira longuement, pas si surpris. Tina ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais lui savait. Lui savait à quel point Grindelwald pouvait être convaincant lorsqu'il connaissait les faiblesses de ses victimes. Il avait été le premier à le vivre ici, et Queenie semblait aussi être tombée dans son piège.

« **Joli cœur, je…** » Elle prit une profonde inspiration, les lèvres pincées et le cœur se tordant dans tous les sens. « **J'ai fait une bêtise…** » Réussit-elle seulement à articuler. Son regard en disait si long. Avant de laisser Tina réagir elle l'attrapa par ses épaules, la secouant presque. « **Je… J'en ai conscience Tina ! Il a… Il a tué Newt ! Je sais que…** »

Tina recula doucement. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine, son regard allant et venant entre Graves et Queenie. Tina avait déjà frôlé la mort autrefois, à cause de cet homme. Il l'avait condamnée à mort et si Newt n'avait pas été là pour la sauver, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de cette dernière. Une mort lente, à se noyer dans ses souvenirs les plus douloureux. Et sa sœur venait de lui avouer à demi-mot qu'elle avait pactisé avec l'homme responsable de tout ça. Elle poussa violemment Queenie, les joues humides, la vue brouillée par ses larmes.

« **Newt n'est pas encore mort mais vous semblez tous vouloir l'enterrer !** » Le visage de Queenie sembla légèrement s'illuminer en apprenant qu'il y avait toujours un espoir, mais s'assombrit en entendant la suite. « **Pars.** » Derrière les larmes, une lueur de déception brillait dans ses yeux. « **Ne reviens jamais.** » Queenie s'avança pour essayer de raisonner sa sœur, chaque pas en avant se soldait d'un pas en arrière de Tina. « **PARS !** » Hurla-t-elle de ses pleins poumons.

Graves n'intervint pas. Ça ne le regardait pas. Il n'était pas en mesure de se faire l'avocat du diable. Queenie était privée de sa joie, de son enthousiasme habituel et même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, la scène fut douloureuse à regarder. À cet instant, il était impuissant et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour y remédier. Tina était en train de laisser sa sœur fuir pour ne pas la dénoncer au MACUSA, là où Graves serait probablement traîné devant un tribunal. Quelque-part, Graves n'en voulut pas à Tina. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa sœur. La blonde recula, presque terrifiée par le comportement de sa sœur et transplana. Tina s'effondra dans un sanglot qu'elle retenait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Sa tête entre ses mains, elle était perdue. Il s'apprêta à répliquer quelque-chose de cinglant sur le fait de rester plantés ici alors que le temps était compté, mais s'abstint en voyant l'auror se relever et marcher dans sa direction.

« **Vous, vous restez avec moi. Nous retournons auprès de Picquery ensemble.** » Souffla-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa voix tremblante.

D'un léger coup de baguette, Graves posa de nouveau les pieds au sol et elle se tint prête à le maîtriser s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier fut complètement docile. Le directeur avait déjà plus ou moins accepté son destin.

« **Goldstein.** » Reprit-il, avant qu'elle ne tente de transplaner. « **Si vous faites ça, vous ne reverrez jamais Scamander.** »

Si ses mots ressemblaient à une menace toute construite, sa voix se voulut aussi calme et douce que possible, il s'agissait là d'un avertissement plus qu'autre chose. Mais Tina ne l'interpréta pas de cette manière.

« **Parce que vous, vous aviez l'intention d'y retourner peut-être ? Pour le sauver ou l'achever ?** » Grinça-t-elle.

Graves pinça ses lèvres, ravalant un énième regret. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser y aller, il aurait dû l'arrêter. Désormais, il s'en voulait et avait besoin de se libérer de ce poids, et s'il resta muet devant l'auror, il ne s'empêcha pas de penser qu'il aurait été celui qui serait retourné le chercher.

Elle entoura son bras pour transplaner et apparut dans un éclat dans la salle commune du repère de fortune. Picquery et quelques aurors étaient réunis autour d'une table, en train de mettre au point de nouvelles stratégies pour libérer Scamander de sa potentielle captivité. La transplanation surprit tout le monde dans la salle et tous sortirent leur baguette, prêts à répliquer. La tension redescendit quand tous réalisèrent qu'il ne s'agissait que de Tina et Graves. Le visage de Picquery s'assombrit lorsqu'elle vit son bras droit ligoté. Elle attira son attention sur Goldstein, curieuse de savoir pour quelle raison avait-elle mis Graves hors d'état de nuire.

« **Mrs. Picquery nous avons retrouvé Scamander. Il est bel et bien retenu captif par Grindelwald et nous ne savons pas réellement s'il est encore en vie…** » Elle jeta un regard noir à Graves. « **Percival Graves est son allié. Après avoir cherché dans les alentours, il m'a demandé de transplaner avec lui et a tout de suite su où trouver Newt. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Grindelwald et lui parlait d'un accord, d'affranchissement et…** » Tina omit volontairement d'évoquer sa sœur. Graves, lui, ne releva pas. Il n'était pas là pour la punir.

Picquery coupa Tina dans son élan et s'approcha de Graves, le dévisageant.

« **Niez-vous ?** » Fit-elle à son bras droit, aussi neutre que possible.

Graves garda la tête haute, connaissant le regard de sa supérieure par cœur. Après tout ce temps, il savait parfaitement comment cette dernière fonctionnait.

« **Non, je ne nie pas.** » Souffla-t-il, calmement, implacable.

Picquery recula, Graves pouvait lire la colère dans ses yeux.

« **Pourquoi, Sir Graves ?** » S'enquit-elle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Graves décida que Picquery se passerait de cette réponse. Sa dignité primait sur sa réputation auprès de la présidente et il n'avait aucune envie de lui dévoiler les heures les plus sombres de son existence. Tout ce que Graves avait bien pu confier au monde magique sur sa captivité fut sa durée. Sept longs mois. En réalité, il ne s'agissait pas d'une réelle captivité, mais Graves avait collaboré pendant sept mois avec Grindelwald, et peut-être davantage, en prenant en compte le fait que la dernière chose qu'il ait communiqué à ce dernier soit la stratégie appliquée au Val d'Or. Après quoi, Grindelwald pensait que Graves l'avait piégé – là où Newt s'était contenté de n'en faire qu'à sa tête – et ils avaient mis fin à leur coopération.

« **Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Mrs. Picquery. Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez bien penser de mon alliance avec… Grindelwald. C'est arrivé, et c'est tout.** » Railla-t-il, toisant la présidente du regard. Graves ne précisa pas son alignement actuel car il attendait une question bien précise de la part de sa supérieure.

« **Êtes-vous impliqué dans l'enlèvement de Newt Scamander ?** »

Picquery tapa en plein dans le mille. Graves hésita, un long moment. Les paupières fermement closes, il réfléchit. La vérité n'était pas un oui, ni un non. Mais elle serait interprétée comme un oui par le MACUSA. Quoi qu'il fasse, il serait dans l'obligation de mentir au MACUSA. Il ne pourrait pas se contenter de plaider la bonne foi du jeune anglais et de se reposer sur ses précédents actes héroïques, qui avaient sauvé la vie de ses partenaires et lui. S'il ne se disait pas impliqué – ce qui s'approchait le plus de la vérité, alors Scamander serait aussi considéré comme un traître et Picquery n'enverrait pas d'escouade pour le retrouver – aussi maigres les chances de le revoir en vie étaient-elle. S'il se disait impliqué, alors Scamander aurait plus de chance de revoir un jour un rayon de soleil, bien qu'il ne compte pas particulièrement sur l'efficacité du MACUSA pour ça. C'était juste une chance de plus, un espoir auquel tous pourraient croire, un sauvetage qui arriverait sur un malentendu.

« **J'ai guidé Grindelwald vers Scamander.** » Lâcha-t-il, essuyant le choc de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce. Tina s'avança une dernière fois vers le directeur – ou ex-directeur – et envoya sa main s'écraser contre la joue de ce dernier. Picquery quant à elle, ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, elle frappa dans ses mains et se tourna vers le reste de son équipe.

« **Préparez-vous. Nous rentrons à New York.** »

Le visage de Tina se décomposa, elle valsait de déception en déception et n'était plus sûre de tenir le choc.

« **Je vous demande pardon ? Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire à propos de Scamander ? Il est encore là-bas !** » Siffla Tina assez fort pour que Picquery prenne en considération ses dires.

« **N'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il était mort ?** » Demanda-t-elle, avec un calme déconcertant alors qu'elle parlait de la mort de l'un des éléments principaux de son équipe.

Tina ferma ses paupières avec fermeté, travaillant à garder un peu de contenance pour ne pas exploser devant la présidente.

« **Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le doute planer… Je ne peux pas le laisser…** »

D'un geste de la main, Picquery fit signe à sa subordonnée de se taire, le regard noir.

« **Vous l'avez dit, nous ne pouvons pas croire en quelque-chose dont nous ne sommes même pas sûrs. Renvoyer des hommes sur place signifierait perdre de nouvelles vies, pour quelqu'un que nous ne savons même pas en vie.** »

Graves fronça les sourcils. Il ne cache pas sa profonde déception. Il avait menti pour ça ? Pour que Picquery ne se donne même pas la peine d'essayer ? Il savait pertinemment que s'il avait eu son mot à dire, les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme ça. Il se serait chargé de l'expédition. Qu'il s'agisse de Newt Scamander ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Graves n'était pas du genre à abandonner les siens et ce, même s'il avait fauté. Graves assumait ses erreurs, mais connaissait aussi sa valeur.

Tout ce qu'il fut en mesure de faire fut de lancer un regard compatissant à l'auror, qui ne lui adressa pas la moindre attention.

* * *

New York lui avait manqué. Il aurait aimé revoir cette ville sous un autre angle que celui de criminel, mais le choix ne lui avait pas été offert. Graves avait immédiatement été jeté dans une cellule du donjon du Woolworth Building, les mains sanglées par des liens enchantés bien plus solides que ceux qui avaient été conjurés par Tina à la dernière minute. Deux aurors surveillaient en permanence la cellule de l'ancien directeur, et toute tentative d'échappatoire serait vaine. D'ici trois jours, il passerait devant un tribunal dans lequel Picquery avait déclaré que la presse serait la bienvenue, qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire d'état.

Graves se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir de meilleure supérieure pendant toutes ces années d'exercice. Cette femme était implacable et détruisait ses ennemis jusqu'au bout dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Non seulement elle allait mettre un terme à sa carrière – voire peut-être même à sa vie – mais en plus, ruinerait sa réputation, annihilant tous ce que Graves avait fait de bien par le passé, ignorant ses efforts et son parcours. Son nom de famille avait beau être connu grâce à l'un de ses ancêtre – Gondulphus Graves, l'un des douze premiers aurors du MACUSA –, il avait démarré en bas de l'échelle et était considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant de New York à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Tout ceci serait effacé au bout de trois jours.

Trois jours qu'il passa à regarder ses aurors dans le blanc des yeux, qu'il apprit par cœur les moindres défauts de la cellule dans laquelle il résidait désormais. Il ne reçut la visite de personne, sans grande surprise. Il se demande s'il s'agissait d'un ordre de Picquery l'interdisant de voir qui que ce soit, et si, malgré tout, quelqu'un serait venu le voir. Graves se demanda pendant plusieurs heures qui aurait bien pu le visiter. Et mis à part ses collègues ou ses subordonnés, il n'avait pas spécialement noué de quelconque amitié depuis le début de sa carrière. Quelques amitiés lui étaient restées de ses années passées à Ilvermorny, mais rien de fulgurant qui pousserait l'un d'entre eux à se présenter aujourd'hui. Ils se contenteraient d'être choqués par la une. Ces sept mois d'isolement n'avaient pas aidé et depuis son retour, Graves n'avait pas fait d'effort particulier pour retrouver un semblant de cohésion sociale.

Une autre question germa alors dans son esprit. De qui, lui, aurait-il aimé recevoir de la visite ? Ses parents, éventuellement, avec lesquels il n'échangeait que de rares lettres. Ces derniers étaient partis s'installer dans la campagne australienne, autrement dit : Loin des problèmes et loin de la popularité de leur fils unique. De nature apathique, Graves ne s'était jamais plaint d'un départ si soudain. En réalité, avec les évènements récents, il fut même soulagé de savoir ces derniers aussi loin de lui que possible. S'étant majoritairement concentré sur sa puissance pendant toute l'étendue de sa carrière, Graves n'avait pas laissé de place à une potentielle relation. Il y avait eu quelques accrochages, assez peu pour être comptés sur les doigts de ses mains. Il finit par arrêter de penser à sa vie amoureuse désastreuse.

Picquery, trouva-t-il, après plusieurs heures à y avoir réfléchi. Picquery avait été sa supérieure, sa partenaire et les apparences étaient trompeuses. Si ces deux-là avaient été capables de fonctionner ensemble si longtemps, c'était que leur synergie était réelle. Pourtant, Graves aurait été le premier à se plaindre du caractère de la présidente. Et s'il ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement, être emprisonné et peut-être même condamné à mort par son éternelle partenaire fut particulièrement amer.

Un dernier nom naquit dans un coin de sa tête. Un nom dont il aurait été incapable d'expliquer la provenance, les raisons de se trouver dans cet espace précis de sa mémoire, apparemment réservé à ceux qu'il aimerait revoir. Scamander. Et ce fut de nouvelles heures de rétrospective, de recul pris sur ce mois passé en sa compagnie. Si l'anglais était du genre… Obstiné et parfois même dans des circonstances qui mettaient en danger ceux que Graves avait juré de protéger… Il y avait quelque-chose chez lui qu'il appréciait, et ça avait probablement un lien avec sa spontanéité et sa manière – parfois catastrophique – d'improviser. Il n'y avait pas d'artifice chez lui, pas une seule goutte d'hypocrisie, peut-être une façade réservée compliquée à franchir, mais tout le reste était d'un naturel si déconcertant que Graves avait déjà trouvé cet aspect de sa personnalité admirable. Sa tendance à ne jamais se conformer aux normes sociétales – enfin, sans compter les quelques moments où il acceptait de respecter la loi – couplée à son côté observateur avait fait de cet homme quelqu'un de très, peut-être trop, empathique. Et grâce à cette empathie, Grindelwald avait été révélé sous les traits de Graves et surtout, sa vie avait été sauve.

« _Pour que je la gâche aussi bêtement._ » Ricana-t-il intérieurement.

Réflexions sur réflexions ne suffirent plus à allonger le temps. Le moment était venu pour lui d'être jugé et Graves ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi toutes ces formalités avaient besoin d'exister. Il avait toujours été contre. Ce fut en début d'après-midi qu'un troisième auror vint ouvrir la porte de sa cellule pour le déplacer vers le tribunal. Escorté comme un prince, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à l'ancien directeur pour arriver à destination. Le grand hall d'entrée était particulièrement rempli et le nombre d'attachés de presse n'avait jamais été aussi élevé. Picquery avait mis le paquet et Graves avait déjà été pris en photo plus d'une centaine de fois, rien qu'en passant dans le grand hall. Elle ne faisait décidément pas les choses à moitié.

Quand Graves posa un pied à l'intérieur du tribunal, des murmures s'élevèrent. Les bancs de l'audience étaient tous occupés sans exception. Picquery était déjà assise dans son immense siège, entourée de quelques aurors probablement présents pour assurer sa protection. Quand Graves fut enfin escorté jusqu'au centre de la pièce, il sentit une pression magique sur ses jambes le forcer à s'agenouiller et il fixa le sol, un long moment. Autour de lui, il y avait désormais quatre aurors, pointant tous leurs baguettes dans sa direction. Étant donné le nombre de personnalités importantes présentes à cet instant dans la pièce, Graves ne fut pas étonné par autant de prudence de la part de la présidente. Il se sentit même flatté par l'attention : Picquery ne le sous-estimait toujours pas, malgré tout. De manière générale, Picquery ne sous-estimait que rarement ses ennemis et employait toujours les grands moyens pour protéger ses semblables de ces derniers.

Un bruit sourd provint de la baguette de la présidente, et le silence tomba. Elle sortit une petite pile de documents, qu'elle feuilleta quelques secondes avant de lancer son regard le plus noir à son ancien bras droit.

« **Percival Hélios Graves, directeur de la sécurité et de la justice magique. Vous êtes accusé de haute trahison suite à vos aveux entendus par Porpentina Goldstein ici présente, avec l'ennemi hautement recherché Gellert Grindelwald.** » Elle fit une pause, reposant son document à sa place et déposa délicatement ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. « **De vol et divulgation d'informations hautement secrètes ayant notamment menacé l'expédition dite du Val d'Or, et mené à la captivité de Newton Scamander.** »

Graves savait comment se déroulaient les procès, ici. Il avait assisté et tenu tant de séances qu'il était incapable de les compter aujourd'hui. Faire la liste des charges qui pesait sur l'accusé était pourtant classique. Mais entendre son implication dans l'enlèvement Scamander provoqua en lui une impression particulièrement désagréable. Celle d'être accusé à tort. Si une partie de lui se savait platement innocent dans la captivité de l'anglais, une autre lui hurlait qu'il aurait dû l'empêcher tant qu'il en était encore temps.

« **Que plaidez-vous Sir Graves ?** » Et le ton de la présidente était si calme qu'il en fut déconcertant.

Graves soupira longuement.

« **Je plaide coupable, Mrs. Picquery.** » Souffla-t-il, lui adressant un regard indifférent.

Les murmures s'élevèrent de nouveau dans l'audience, Picquery laissa faire quelques minutes. Graves comprit bien assez vite que ce n'était qu'un moyen habile d'empoisonner un peu plus sa réputation, pourtant déjà anéantie. Quand elle fut lassée, elle fit de nouveau tournoyer sa baguette et un bruit sourd calma l'assemblée.

« **Vous encourrez l'exécution, Sir Graves. Souhaitez-vous vous défendre ?** »

La question était stupide. Plus vite en auraient-ils terminé, plus vite Graves pourrait sortir de cet endroit et en finir avec lui-même.

« **Je ne souhaite pas me défendre.** » Finit-il par souffler.

Picquery hocha la tête, visiblement tout aussi soulagée d'en finir vite.

« **Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, Percival Hélios Graves, je vous condamne à mort.** »

Ainsi, Percival Graves, connu comme le mage le plus puissant de New York, le directeur de la sécurité et de la justice magique, partirait aussi silencieusement qu'il n'était arrivé. Ses efforts seraient oubliés, ses actes et paroles aussi. Mais Graves aimait l'ironie, alors il ne s'en plaint pas plus que ça. Il dû attendre patiemment que l'audience se vide entièrement pour être escorté à l'extérieur, dans la mer de journalistes. Une par une, il ignora les questions qu'on pouvait bien lui poser. Et Picquery l'attendit, bloquant la route vers le donjon où se trouvait la cellule de mort.

« **Avez-vous une dernière volonté ?** » Fit-elle, dans une dernière tentative d'obtenir quelque-chose de la part de son ancien second.

Graves réfléchit, quelques secondes. Son sort était scellé et s'il avait déjà pu se plaindre de la solitude, il avait appris à l'apprécier. Alors cette dernière volonté fut limpide pour lui. Mais l'ancien directeur douta sévèrement du fait qu'elle soit acceptée.

« **J'aimerais être… Seul avec moi-même. Au possible.** »

Avec du recul, Graves avait apprécié ces trois jours passés à réfléchir sur sa propre personne. C'était un temps qu'il n'avait pas pris pour lui-même depuis des années et il lui avait fallu attendre d'être condamné à mort pour y arriver. Penser lui donnait l'impression que le temps ralentissait et Graves avait beau s'être fait une raison sur sa propre mort… Il était comme tout le monde. Entendre le verdict lui avait fait froid dans le dos et il ne réalisait sûrement toujours pas.

Picquery plissa les yeux et hésita longtemps avant de hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation.

« **Je ne peux entièrement accepter, pour des raisons évidentes. Mais deux aurors suffiront amplement, étant donné que ces liens vous privent de votre magie.** »

Graves lui adressa un regard neutre mais hocha également la tête la remerciant implicitement. Elle s'écarta de son chemin et partit, sans se retourner. Il décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

Les deux aurors passèrent chacun une main autour d'un bras et continuèrent d'escorter Graves vers une mort certaine. Le sorcier ne montra aucune résistance et rattrapa le fil de ses pensées. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il rencontrerait, de l'autre côté. L'enfer et le paradis des no-maj'. Le néant. Une nouvelle vie. Si la première option se présentait, il serait sûrement envoyé en enfer pour avoir trahi les siens. Si on lui donnait la chance de recommencer une nouvelle vie… Il ne voudrait pour rien au monde devenir un no-maj'. La vie de no-maj' avait l'air si ennuyeuse et il avait passé une vie à aimer la magie, et se sentait capable de l'aimer pour mille autres.

Et tandis que la porte de la cellule de la mort n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres…

« **Arrêtez !** » Hurla Picquery.

Le cri fit sursauter Graves, qui ne saisit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Il voulut se retourner pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu pousser Picquery à descendre aussi vite pour interrompre une condamnation à mort qu'elle avait déjà prononcé.

Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un sort de destruction et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait les mains libres. Flottant dans l'incompréhension, il se tourna pour apercevoir Queenie – qui avait donc modifié sa voix pour se faire passer pour Picquery –, droite, et plus fière que jamais. Elle pointa sa baguette vers l'un des deux aurors pour lui infliger un sort de confusion et le sang de Graves ne fit qu'un tour. Il asséna un coup de coude sur sa droite et maîtrisa le second avant même qu'il ne puisse sortir sa baguette, assommant ce dernier. Il chercha sa propre baguette. Rien sur celui qu'il venait d'assommer. Queenie stupéfixia celui qui était toujours confus pour qu'il ne cause plus aucun problème. Graves eut beau fouiller ce dernier, rien non plus. Mais il retrouva enfin l'usage de ses mains, et Mercy Lewis¹, ce que ça pouvait lui faire du bien. Queenie s'approcha de lui.

Aussi bons ses réflexes avaient-ils été, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son visage traduisait la stupeur, l'incompréhension, la confusion, et probablement un tas d'autres émotions qu'il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de laisser transparaître.

Queenie l'inspecta, l'observa, jusqu'à mettre mal à l'aise l'implacable Percival Graves, qui n'attendait rien d'autre qu'une foutue explication.

« **Vous comptez rester planté là ?** » Siffla-t-elle avec nonchalance. « **Vous devriez raser cette barbe, Sir Graves.** »

Graves se pinça l'arête du nez avant de soupirer longuement pour reprendre ses esprits, retrouvant son air neutre habituel.

« **À quoi jouez-vous Goldstein ? Vous avez perdu la tête ?** » Railla-t-il. Il se sentit coupable de parler sur un ton aussi sec à celle qui venait de le sauver de la mort mais… Comment était-il supposé digérer autant d'informations d'un coup ? Quelques jours plus tôt, il pensait ne plus jamais revoir Queenie de sa vie – quoi que sa vie n'aurait pas duré si longtemps –, et le souvenir de cette dernière demeurait particulièrement lamentable. Son visage bouffis par les pleurs et tordu par la peur, la tristesse d'avoir à la fois perdu un être cher pour toujours et celle d'être rejetée.

Devant toute l'incompréhension dans laquelle baignait Graves, Queenie soupira longuement. Elle s'accroupit à côté d'un des deux aurors et commença un sort de transfiguration.

« **Écoutez votre instinct comme vous l'avez fait quand vous avez compris que j'étais venue vous tirer d'ici Graves ! Ne ruinez pas tout pour de pauvres explications, nous n'avons clairement pas le temps !** »

L'américain ne protesta pas. Queenie marquait un point. Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, Graves s'était débattu dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, de manière… Assez instinctive, finalement. L'adrénaline était déjà là, alors il considéra qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il imita Goldstein cadette et transfigura à son tour, volant le visage du second auror. Lorsque tous deux furent enfin prêt, ils remontèrent les marches sans éveiller de soupçon auprès des autres aurors qui traînaient dans les parages. Et le MACUSA était toujours aussi bondé. Quelque-part, c'était une aubaine pour eux.

Et une alarme incroyablement stridente se déclencha. Le son provenait probablement d'une ou plusieurs baguettes. Les portes de sorties se bloquèrent instantanément et leurs regards se croisèrent. Graves sentit la panique envahir la blonde. Il attrapa son poignet et prit la direction des escaliers de secours pour monter aux étages supérieurs.

« **Où allez-vous comme ça ? Il n'y a aucune porte de sortie, là-haut !** » Souffla-t-elle à voix basse, essoufflé par le rythme effréné des marches.

Graves roula des yeux et continua à monter.

« **Faites-moi confiance. Je connais cet endroit comme si c'était moi qui l'avais fait.** » Fit-il, dans un murmure.

Queenie se tut, décidant de suivre l'ancien directeur sans poser davantage de questions. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à l'un des étages. Après avoir vérifié si la voie était libre, Graves fit signe à Queenie d'avancer avec lui et il se rua vers l'une des portes. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Queenie n'eut pas besoin de demander à l'américain où est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient. Il y avait une valise sans fond posée au sol, un bazar incroyable et plusieurs manteaux en laine dans les tons bleus et gris. Ils étaient dans l'appartement que le MACUSA avait accordé à Newt. Mais il manquait une partie de réponse.

« **Pourquoi venir ici ?** » S'enquit-elle, se débarrassant de la transfiguration.

Graves fit de même et conjura une immense vague de magie qui traversa lentement la pièce jusqu'à s'écraser sur le mur qui donnait sur l'extérieur. La magie laissa une trace rouge sur un pan du mur et Graves s'avança vers cet endroit en particulier.

« **J'ai aidé Grindelwald à s'introduire chez Scamander pour… L'aider à le corrompre, disons.** » Il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque et fit signe à Goldstein de le rejoindre. « **Le MACUSA est ensorcelé. Personne ne peut transplaner de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur et inversement. J'ai abîmé cette protection à un endroit précis dans les appartements de Scamander pour que Grindelwald puisse le rencontrer ici.** »

L'américain s'attendit à un torrent de reproches mais Queenie se contenta de lui adresser un regard compréhensif. Et c'était bon de savoir que quelqu'un avait ressenti la même chose.

« **Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me libérer ?** » Souffla-t-il.

La blonde haussa les épaules.

« **Quand Teenie m'a chassée, je… Je ne suis pas tout de suite partie. Je me suis cachée, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle allait dire et… J'ai appris qu'il n'était pas encore mort. J'ai compris que notre seule chance de revoir Newt était de vous faire confiance. Picquery aurait laissé traîner la chose pendant des semaines sans jamais en faire une priorité.** »

Graves hocha pensivement la tête. Queenie était ce genre de personne qui agissait comme son cœur le lui dictait et ignorait sa raison, même si ça impliquait de libérer un criminel hautement dangereux que le MACUSA s'apprêtait à exécuter, ou de rejoindre le plus grand mage noir que l'histoire ait connu pour sauver une histoire d'amour.

Des bruits de course se firent entendre dans le couloir adjacent et Queenie écarquilla les yeux subitement.

« **Il faut qu'on y parte d'ici !** » Murmura la blonde.

Graves ne se fit pas prier. Il tendit son bras à cette dernière et aussitôt qu'elle le saisit, ils disparurent dans un éclat, plusieurs ruelles plus loin. Queenie regarda autour d'elle, le MACUSA n'était clairement pas encore assez loin, elle tendit à son tour son avant-bras et ils transplanèrent de nouveau dans un coin plus reculé de la ville, près de port.

« **Tout va bien ?** » Fit-elle en voyant l'air de Graves agacé.

Il hausse les épaules.

« **Je n'ai pas récupéré ma baguette. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en ont fait, mais j'espère simplement qu'elle n'a pas été détruite.** »

Queenie se pinça les lèvres, en pleine réflexion.

« **Quand Teenie travaillait au Bureau fédéral des permis de baguettes, elle m'expliquait qu'ils gardaient soigneusement les baguettes des condamnés à mort dans un coin des locaux et se plaignait même de la place que ça prenait…** » Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. « **Je peux essayer d'y aller mais…** »

Graves l'interrompit, secouant la tête.

« **Non, il en est hors de question, tu as assez pris de risques. Je vais me débrouiller.** » Il se tourna vers Queenie, un sourire un peu effacé aux lèvres. « **Merci, Goldstein. Nos chemins se séparent ici.** »

Elle arbora une moue triste mais compréhensive. Sa présence ne ferait que poser plus de problèmes qu'il n'y en avait déjà, et elle s'apprêta à partir de son côté. La blonde avait deux relations à sauver.

« **Je compte sur vous, Percival Graves.** » Souffla-t-elle à son encontre avant de transplaner.

Graves ne tarda pas à son tour. Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

 _¹ Mercy Lewis est l'une des sorcières concernées par les procès des sorcières de Salem. Son nom est invoqué comme on dirait Merlin ! ou Seigneur ! par exemple._

Et voilà pour le chapitre 8 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Eh oui je ne vous dis toujours pas ce qui a poussé Graves à s'allier avec le terrible Grindelwald, mais chaque chose en son temps !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez des nouvelles de votre magizoologue préféré très bientôt.


	9. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 9 !

Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je voulais m'arrêter à un moment précis, et je ne voulais pas faire du meublage pour faire du meublage. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

* * *

 **IX – Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**

Un éclat de lumière pénétra les ténèbres dans lesquelles Newt était plongé depuis… Assez longtemps pour sentir les muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras endoloris par sa position inconfortable. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, un blanc éclatant l'aveugla avant de disparaître entièrement. Un Lumos, pensa-t-il en reprenant lentement le contrôle de lui-même. Lorsque sa vue se précisa, il vit devant ses yeux le bout d'une baguette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La silhouette humanoïde – qu'il devina être Grindelwald – recula de quelques pas avant de se figer devant lui. Il cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, sentant sa tête se balancer de droite à gauche. Chaque fois qu'il rouvrait les yeux, un violent haut-le-cœur le reprenait. Quand Newt prit enfin conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait – ses bras écartés son corps lâché dans le vide –, son premier réflexe fut de regarder à sa droite et à sa gauche. Il fut soulagé de ne pas voir la présence d'une quelconque corde qui le tiendrait ainsi, mais fut d'autant plus horrifié par la sensation de vide autour de lui. Sa poitrine était parfaitement maintenue par une force magique invisible, comme l'étaient ses épaules, ses bras ou encore ses poignets. Newt pensa distraitement que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas encore mort, étouffé par son propre poids sur sa cage thoracique. Chaque mouvement qui impliquait de tourner l'angle de son cou irradiait ce dernier d'une douleur criante. Si la magie l'avait maintenu en vie, elle ne l'avait pas épargné des courbatures. La plupart de ses membres étaient douloureux et sa position n'avait pas aidé ses précédentes blessures à guérir. Si l'anglais avait été capable de se réveiller, c'était parce que son corps avait jugé que ce dernier ne se trouvait plus en état critique mais l'état de ses plaies, lui, était déplorable. Visuellement, ça ne ressemblait à rien de plus qu'à une multitude blessures qu'on avait négligé. Certaines d'entre elles n'étaient plus loin de l'infection et Newt se demanda s'il avait été nourri durant son état d'inconscience ou non. Le manque de ressource n'aurait probablement pas aidé ce dernier à aller mieux. Mais il y avait bien plus important, à cet instant.

« **Avez-vous bien dormi, Scamander ?** » Susurra une voix grave familière qui interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

Newt resta silencieux et se contenta d'adresser un regard empli d'amertume au mage noir, peinant à relever entièrement la tête. La brume qui brouillait son regard s'était presque entièrement dissipée. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il découvrit qu'il séjournait dans l'immense donjon que Grindelwald gardait en dessous de son château. La pièce n'était pas aussi grande que les cellules qu'il avait pu voir en visitant ces lieux quelques jours plus tôt, mais suffisante pour faire office de salle de torture, pensa-t-il avec dégoût. Autour de lui ne se trouvaient que peu de meubles tous dans un piètre état. Sur l'un d'entre eux, une vitrine qui brillait de sa propreté enfermait les deux bouts de sa baguette, brisée. Grindelwald semblait aimer l'ironie et le néant psychologique, ricana-t-il intérieurement.

« **Je voulais que nous discutions. D'homme trahi à homme trahi.** » Fit le mage noir calmement, distrait par sa propre baguette qu'il examinait soigneusement.

Grindelwald n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier. À peine avait-il prononcé ses derniers mots que Newt recouvra la mémoire dans un flash désagréable. Les mots de Graves, qu'il avait su entendre alors à l'article de la mort à ce moment, lui revinrent. Un mal désagréable et migraineux naquit dans l'arrière de son crâne. Les vestiges d'une déclaration qui fut tout aussi douloureuse à entendre qu'à réentendre. Newt se fit l'étrange réflexion que s'il aurait été capable de pardonner à Queenie, dont les actes étaient toujours menés par ses sentiments les plus… Immédiats, pour Graves, ce serait autre chose. C'était la remise en question d'une droiture qu'il avait, ignominieusement, admiré. Des milliers de détails qui lui étaient passés sous le nez, et Newt se savait particulièrement observateur, alors il avait échoué. Mais le premier échange qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celui qu'ils avaient eu en tête à tête, dans ses appartements, alors tout juste de retour aux États-Unis. Newt revit un Graves en quête de réponses, cherchant désespérément à comprendre comment est-ce qu'un magizoologue sorti de nulle part avait su faire la différence entre lui et Grindelwald quand ses propres aurors, ceux qui lui devaient tout, avaient échoué.

L'anglais sentit le monde s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Sa maladresse sociale n'était un secret pour personne. Et s'il n'en avait jamais fait l'ombre d'une remarque, Newt s'était senti fier de lui-même ce jour-là, où il avait su braver le mur froid du directeur de la sécurité et de la justice magique pour apporter un semblant d'aide à ce dernier.

Ça n'avait l'air de rien. Et pourtant ça avait compté. Alors ça lui faisait mal. Graves avait-il cherché à perfectionner la stratégie de Grindelwald par le biais de ses questions ? Ou avait-ce été sincère ?

Il y eut un bon nombre d'éléments qu'il fut incapable d'expliquer cependant. En grande partie, ces bribes constituaient des regards parfois compréhensifs, souvent préventifs et toujours un peu moins neutres que ceux qu'il daignait adresser aux autres. Il y eut cette remarque cinglante qu'il avait entendu de sa bouche lors du Val d'Or, une lueur de rage dans les yeux « _Je veux le voir mort._ », lui avait-il dit et l'anglais ne sut dire s'il s'agissait là d'un énorme bluff ou d'une déclaration sincère. Alors, Newt se souvint avec beaucoup d'amertume que Graves l'avait délibérément laissé faire, quelques jours plus tôt. L'avait laissé se jeter dans le piège le plus évident jamais mis en place. Et Newt avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il n'avait rien vu venir, ignoré chaque indice soigneusement laissé sur son chemin.

Graves avait-il sincèrement essayé de le prévenir, ou n'avait-ce été qu'une façon trop passive de laisser le mage noir avoir ce qu'il voulait ?

Un peu des deux, il voulut se convaincre, pour ne pas totalement flancher.

« **Je conçois que vous n'ayez plus le moral, après tout…** » Le regard vairon vint se planter dans celui de l'anglais, une esquisse de sourire satisfait pendu au bout des lèvres. « **Vous saviez déjà comment tout ceci se finirait. Vos proches ne sont pas du genre à vous accorder le moindre soupçon de confiance. À juste titre, j'imagine bien.** »

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à l'anglais pour faire le lien entre le venin du mage noir et la relation houleuse qu'il entretenait avec son frère. Le temps d'un instant, la vérité sembla infiniment plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle plaie. Theseus avait déjà mis son frère à l'épreuve par le passé, et le résultat était tristement souvent le même : L'auror se retrouvait à devoir essuyer les bévues de ce dernier. Tandis que l'un semblait définitivement incapable de comprendre son semblable, l'autre multipliait les bonnes raisons de s'éloigner.

Un grain de sable dans l'horloge pourtant parfaitement bien huilée. Et Merlin savait qu'ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour arranger les choses, à leurs manières.

« **Je ne m'impose pas davantage. Votre ami désire vous voir.** » Fit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Newt s'attendit à voir n'importe qui. Il avait perdu conscience avant l'issue du duel entre Graves et Grindelwald, et n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que Graves avait perdu ce dernier, emportant Tina et Queenie dans sa tombe par la même occasion. Lorsque Elliott McVaugh fit son entrée, Newt haït sa naïveté pour un instant mais ne fut pas surpris.

« **T'ai-je manqué, Newt ?** »

L'anglais détesta entendre son nom dans la bouche de cet enfoiré. Il resta silencieux, même pas sûr que sa gorge produise le moindre son s'il essayait seulement d'user de ses cordes vocales.

« **Il va falloir se montrer un peu plus bavard que ça, Newt. Sinon, je risque de prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu.** » Soupira le braconnier, conjurant un couteau dans ses mains. « **Revenons, disons à peu près… Dix ans en arrière.** »

Il fallut à l'anglais quelques secondes pour faire le calcul avant de prendre un air horrifié et de froncer les sourcils avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Le ministère de la magie britannique avait été incapable de lui soutirer la moindre information à ce sujet en temps de guerre et cet ignorant s'imaginait qu'il lui parlerait à _lui_ ? Newt resta parfaitement muet, et son visage se ferma.

« **Je vois que nous ne partageons pas le même enthousiasme. Mais j'espère me tromper, sincèrement.** » Fit-il, une moue faussement triste. « **J'ai besoin que tu me confies ton secret, Newt.** »

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel McVaugh fit doucement glisser la lame froide sur la peau encore boursouflée du magizoologue. À mesure que la pointe s'approchait de ses plaies, Newt tenta vainement de gagner quelques centimètres de distance en se débattant autant qu'il le pouvait. Voir ainsi sa proie se débattre fit sourire McVaugh.

« **Comment as-tu réussi à amadouer ces Pansedefers Ukrainiens ?** » Commença-t-il, la voix calme et douce.

Newt décrocha son regard du sien à une vitesse éclair, trouvant le sol bien plus attractif à cet instant. Il ne craquerait pas, et il le savait. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci lui coûterait ? Il l'ignorait encore et ne voulait pas le découvrir. Malheureusement pour lui, McVaugh n'était pas reconnu pour sa patience.

Si le nom des Scamander était souvent entendu pour vanter l'expertise de son frère Theseus, Newt avait déjà eu l'occasion de voler la vedette à son frère par deux fois. L'une d'entre elle fut on ne peut plus récentes, en sauvant le directeur de la sécurité et en dévoilant le vrai visage de Grindelwald et la toute première… Était un peu moins connue des américains. Durant la première guerre mondiale, Newt avait réussi l'exploit d'apprivoiser quelques Pansedefers Ukrainiens. Mais si les dragons lui répondirent positivement, ce ne fut pas le cas de tous. Les autres sorciers qui cherchaient à s'approcher des deux immenses bêtes furent immédiatement attaqué et deux d'entre eux perdirent la vie. Newt ne fut jamais poursuivi et l'un des deux dragons fut tué après _l'accident_. L'anglais était d'ailleurs le seul à l'appeler ainsi. Tous parlaient de massacre, pas d'accident. Le ministère avait cherché par tous les moyens à obtenir cette faculté précieuse que Newt avait développé auprès des Pansedefers Ukrainiens. Et Newt refusa catégoriquement de donner son secret, sachant pertinemment que ses méthodes seraient appliquées pour asservir les bêtes et les utiliser. Dix ans plus tard, il ferait le même choix, même si sa vie en dépendait.

Avec le manche de son nouveau jouet, McVaugh porta un premier coup dans ses côtes, arrachant un cri à l'anglais que la douleur brusque surprit. Newt se fit la réflexion qu'il gardait probablement la lame pour plus tard et cette idée l'angoissa. Celle où il sut que la suite serait toujours pire que ce qui avait pu précéder.

Et le mécanisme s'enclencha.

Il y eut d'autres questions, similaires. McVaugh semblait particulièrement intéressé par le fait de savoir si Newt était la solution, ou si une mixture, une potion, peu importe, le serait. Et Newt ne prononça pas un seul mot, les seuls sons – dont la satisfaction qu'ils provoquèrent chez McVaugh fut brève, puisqu'il perdit patience bien assez vite – furent tirés d'une souffrance certaine. Le visage du braconnier s'assombrit après plusieurs tentatives vaines, alors que Newt ne devait plus avoir que deux ou trois côtes en bon état. Il tourna son couteau dans sa main et la peur s'empara de l'anglais au regard fuyant.

McVaugh tailla une première fois entre l'index et le majeur droit de Newt. L'anglais ferma instinctivement les yeux, et quelques larmes perlèrent le long de ses cils, tandis que le braconnier lacérait chacune de ses mains, changeant de temps à autres. Le supplice était tel que Newt ne fut plus capable de l'écouter pendant un moment.

Et puis il craqua. Newt avait besoin de ses mains pour travailler, pour subvenir aux besoins de ses animaux.

L'adrénaline monta et il réunit le peu de ressources qu'il lui restait pour soulever sa jambe et envoyer un violent coup de genou en pleine figure de son bourreau. Ses jambes étaient la seule partie de son corps qui n'avait pas été enchantée. McVaugh recula de quelques pas, tenant son nez ensanglanté entre ses mains. Après quelques minutes à se plaindre de la douleur et à conjurer différents sorts pour remettre son nez droit – McVaugh était du genre à toujours être propre sur lui-même, et l'allure d'un nez cassé lui déplaisait plus que tout –, il s'avança vers l'invité de Grindelwald et toucha ses côtes du plat de sa main, cherchant l'os sous la peau en appuyant. Newt plissa les yeux, la douleur était atroce, mais supportable en comparaison avec ce qu'il avait pu subir avant. Quand le braconnier trouva enfin l'une de ses côtes fêlées, il planta la pointe de sa lame et marqua une large entaille sur toute la longueur de l'os.

L'anglais hurla à gorge déployée. McVaugh n'en était clairement pas à son coup d'essai et traçait dans sa chair comme s'il peignait sur une œuvre d'art. Lorsqu'il fut lassé, il décida que le sang avait suffisamment coulé pour aujourd'hui. Il essuya la lame de son couteau sur la peau recouverte d'un mélange de sang et de sueur de Newt.

« **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai de retour quand tu iras mieux.** »

Il allait probablement laisser assez de temps à l'anglais pour guérir de ses présentes blessures avant de venir en infliger de nouvelles. Le répit était probablement la pire chose qui pouvait bien exister en matière de torture.

Un long, très long mois passa. Les jours lui semblèrent des semaines et il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis un moment déjà. On le forçait à boire et manger pour le maintenir en vie. Grindelwald lui rendit visite quelques autres fois et finit par ne plus revenir pendant quelques temps. Seul McVaugh lui tenu compagnie tout du long, son corps en serait le témoin.

Et puis… Un soir, Newt comprit que les choses allaient être d'autant plus compliquée pour lui désormais.

Deux voix peu discrètes avançaient dans le couloir adjacent et Newt entendit quelques bribes de leur conversation.

« **Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit. Mais je sais que Gellert n'est pas stupide, et qu'il n'aurait jamais fait tout ce chemin si ce n'était pas important.** » Fit l'un des deux.

« **Et moi je te dis qu'il s'est fait avoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Qu'il pourrait le faire chanter lui ?** »

Newt comprit qu'ils parlaient de lui. Il eut beau se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient tout deux d'une entrevue entre lui et le mage noir. Newt n'avait pas vu l'ombre de ce dernier depuis un bon moment et tout ceci semblait récent. Il tendit l'oreille autant que possible.

« **Il ne l'a pas fait chanter. Il lui a proposé un marché. La vie de Scamander contre la pierre. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui que… Enfin, j'ai appris qu'il est revenu les mains vides, et qu'il a tué Markian sous la colère.** » Il soupira. « **Ça va nous retomber dessus, je le sais. Markian était l'un de ses meilleurs hommes. À moins qu'il ne tue Scamander, maintenant qu'il n'est plus d'aucune utilité.** »

Et les voix avaient fini par s'éloigner. Il y avait beaucoup d'informations manquantes, mais Newt comprit alors qu'il s'était trompé. Les deux inconnus ne parlaient pas de Newt, mais d'une autre personne. Quelqu'un pour qui la vie de Newt comptait, et qui possédait un objet de sa convoitise – une pierre, avaient-ils dit. Le cœur de Newt s'emballa lorsqu'il comprit que la seule personne pour laquelle il pouvait bien compter suffisamment pour être utilisé comme moyen de chantage était son frère. Mais l'entrevue entre le mage noir et ce dernier ne fut pas ce qui l'horrifia le plus. Theseus avait refusé. Il avait gardé la « _pierre_ » pour lui, bien que ça implique la mort potentielle de son petit-frère.

Cette idée le foudroya littéralement. Il savait sa relation fraternelle abîmée par le temps et les erreurs. Mais à cet instant, il se sentit… Abusé. Trahi. Rien qui ne puisse être comparable à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Graves. Theseus était son frère, son seul et unique frère. Il se souvint avoir été mauvais, le jour où ce dernier le visita derrière les barreaux. Avait-ce été la faute de trop ? Peut-être bien. Newt n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps.

Un autre de ses cauchemars venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« **Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon absence, Scamander.** »

D'une main légère, Grindelwald rompit les liens qui tenaient Scamander suspendu dans le vide. L'anglais s'écrasa violemment par terre et sa tête cogna contre le sol froid, qui brûla sa peau encore fragile de ses blessures. Il fut incapable de se relever immédiatement. Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait bougé ni ses bras, ni ses épaules. Le sang circulait toujours correctement dans ces parties-là de son corps et il voulut s'appuyer sur ses coudes mais échoua lamentablement et son corps retrouva bien vite le plat du sol. Tout ce dont il était capable fut de ramper, aussi loin que possible du mage noir.

« **Je pense que nous arrivons tous deux à bout de notre patience. Je dois vous reconnaître une certaine…** » Il s'arrêta, après un reniflement dédaigneux. « **Ténacité.** » Il soupira, le regard accablant. « **Depuis le début vous n'étiez que ma seconde option.** »

Et il y eut de la colère. Beaucoup, beaucoup de colère dans le regard du mage noir. Newt y lut l'évacuation d'un mois de frustration, de négociations dans le vent. Newt y vu l'échec, pur et simple.

« **Mais je n'ai plus besoin de vous désormais. Vous ne parlerez pas et vous n'avez aucune valeur auprès de quiconque.** » Le mage noir sembla furieusement insister sur son dernier mot. « **Levez-vous et essayez au moins de mourir avec ce qu'il vous reste d'honneur, Scamander.** » Il sortit sa baguette.

Newt pensa distraitement qu'il tenait sa baguette comme un chef d'orchestre. L'idée l'amusa, dans un dernier espoir de penser à autre chose qu'au fait que toute cette torture n'avait profité à personne. Ironiquement, Newt aurait préféré qu'il y ait une issue à tout ça. Si les gentils perdent, alors les méchants devraient bien gagner, n'est-ce pas ? C'était stupide, se dit-il.

L'Endoloris fut probablement la douleur la plus atroce qu'il ait un jour ressenti sa vie. Évidemment, puisque le sort se basait sur l'expérience personnelle. Et le palmarès était dominé par le venin du Démonzémerveille, que même McVaugh n'avait su détrôner. Bientôt, la douleur l'empêcha de penser. Grindelwald essayait-il de le rendre fou ? Newt tenta de réunir tout ce qu'il lui restait de cohérence. S'il devait mourir, autant le faire en ayant toute sa tête.

« **Finite Incantatem !** » Tonna une voix qui lui parut familière.

La dernière chose que Newt vit avant de perdre connaissance eut le mérite de lui donner un peu d'espoir pour l'avenir. Il ne serait pas seul devant la mort.

* * *

Graves n'avait pas eu le choix. Séparément les sorts informulés et les sorts sans baguette étaient assez simples à maîtriser. Mais ensemble ? Il avait eu l'occasion de s'entraîner pendant son mois de cavale, mais face à un Endoloris lancé par Grindelwald lui-même, son informulé n'aurait aucune chance d'être suffisamment puissant.

Tant pis s'il perdait l'avantage de la surprise. Il n'avait plus le temps.

Le mage noir se retourna instinctivement, alors interrompu. D'un geste franc, il serra le poing devant lui et les pieds de Graves quittèrent le sol, une seconde plus tard, il fut projeté contre l'un des murs de la pièce avec une violence qui le déstabilisa. Il fut sonné, mais l'adrénaline reprit bien vite le dessus et alors que Grindelwald s'acharnait sur son nouvel ennemi, Graves enchaînait les transplanation. Après tout, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre avec lui.

« **Gellert, je pense que vous devriez venir voir ça, je ne suis pas sûr que…** »

Kladamanten venait d'entrer dans la pièce et s'interrompit net, lorsqu'il vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'apprêta à sortir, mais Graves se jeta sur lui et passa un bras sous la gorge de ce dernier. Sa main libre attrapa la baguette de sa victime et la jeta aussi loin que possible, derrière lui.

« **Laissez-le ! Rendez-le-moi, laissez-le partir et je le laisserai en vie.** » Fit-il, serrant encore plus sa poigne sur le cou de Kladamanten, dont le regard traduisait la panique.

Grindelwald échappa un rire moqueur.

« **N'avez-vous pas assez de sang sur les mains, Percival ?** » Ricana le mage noir.

Graves resta silencieux et enserra davantage sa prise, un air impitoyable sur le visage. Il doutait profondément de la réussite d'un tel chantage, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« **Qu'êtes-vous en train de vous imaginer, Percival ?** » Le visage du mage noir s'assombrit, tandis qu'il retourna auprès de Newt. « **Que sa vie m'importe ?** » Fit-il en désignant Kladamanten. « **Ou la sienne ?!** » Il attrapa le visage de l'anglais avant de le laisser retomber. Lorsque sa tête cogna le sol, un gémissement grave se fit entendre.

Graves fut rassuré. Au moins, il n'était pas arrivé trop tard. Kladamanten tenta de lever les mains en signe de paix mais Graves ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant.

« **Warren ne vous a pas suffi ?** » S'enquit le mage noir, un rictus amusé au bout des lèvres. « **La dernière fois que vous avez fait affaire de vous attacher ainsi à quelqu'un d'autre, l'histoire s'est mal finie, je me trompe ?** »

Graves écarquilla les yeux et son visage s'assombrit. Il ne devait pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus, certainement pas. Le fait que Grindelwald utilise ses faiblesses contre lui n'aurait pas dû le surprendre et pourtant…

« **Ça n'a rien à voir.** » Souffla-t-il, les dents serrées par la colère.

Grindelwald pencha doucement la tête, l'air perplexe.

« **Pensez-vous être capable de le sauver, lui ? Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?** » Il y eut une lueur de défi dans le regard du mage noir et le cœur de Graves s'emballa alors que Grindelwald s'approchait dangereusement du corps de l'anglais.

Il maintenu Kladamanten entre son bras et son torse, prêt à toute éventualité quand Grindelwald conjura un couteau dans sa main. Sans adresser le moindre regard à l'ancien directeur, il retourna Newt qui gisait sur le ventre et planta le couteau en travers de la cuisse de l'anglais tranchant son artère fémorale. Il lacéra la chair sur une vingtaine de centimètres. Le flot de sang qui jaillit de la jambe de l'anglais provoqua un violent haut-le-cœur chez le directeur.

La rage qui traversa Graves à cet instant fut si intense qu'aucun son, aucun mot ne traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il brisa la nuque de Kladamanten dans un crac répugnant et laissa l'homme tomber au sol, sans même regarder derrière lui. Il transplana jusqu'au corps de l'anglais et arracha ses propres vêtements pour les enrouler autour de la cuisse de ce dernier, utilisant sa magie pour serrer aussi fort que possible. S'il ne trouvait pas un moyen d'arrêter l'hémorragie, Newt perdrait trop de sang pour survivre. Grindelwald aimait tant les métaphores qu'il avait fait de Newt un véritable sablier, et quand il serait _vide_ , alors le temps serait écoulé et Graves aurait échoué.

« **L'horloge tourne, Percival.** » Murmura-t-il avant de transplaner.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est motivant !


	10. Répit

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 10 !

J'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite (ça m'a fait tout bizarre) ce qui explique pourquoi vous l'avez eu aussi vite ahah ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

* * *

 **X – Répit**

Face à l'échec, Graves se savait fébrile. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé bien assez tôt que l'échec ne ferait jamais partie de sa vie. L'homme connaissait ses faiblesses et avait passé sa vie à les éviter pour ne jamais avoir les affronter. De toutes ses qualités, une seule avait su le hisser au poste de directeur de la sécurité et de la justice magique, son perfectionnisme. Graves ne laissait jamais rien derrière lui, son travail était propre et efficace. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le considérait bien souvent comme le sorcier le plus puissant de toute l'Amérique – ou en tout cas, des États-Unis.

Ses sorts de médicomagie n'avaient aucun effet sur l'anglais. Graves dû se rendre à la réalité : Son seul moyen de sauver Scamander serait de calmer l'hémorragie et de le soigner lui-même. Bien que les aurors soient obligés de suivre une formation approfondie de premiers soins de guerre, ces compétences n'étaient que très rarement mises à l'épreuve puisqu'on ne privait pas un auror de sa magie si facilement. Graves accomplissait déjà la prouesse d'effectuer quelques sorts de médicomagie – bien que faibles, mais ce n'était clairement pas suffisant. La vie de Scamander était entre ses mains et lui se tenait à genoux, pataugeant dans le sang de l'anglais, l'esprit vide de solutions.

Il savait que sa seule solution serait de transplaner. Et si transplaner avec quelqu'un d'inconscient était déjà particulièrement dangereux, transplaner avec quelqu'un d'inconscient en danger de mort s'avérait être une très, très mauvaise idée. S'il transplanait avec l'anglais, rien ne lui garantissait qu'il n'arrive pas déjà mort, entièrement désartibulé par la transplanation.

Avait-il le choix ? Graves avait beau regarder autour de lui, il ne vit rien qui ne puisse l'aider. La seule chose qui attira son regard fut la baguette de Scamander, précieusement confinée sous une vitre. Utiliser une autre baguette que la sienne ne marcherait peut-être pas, mais il lui fallait au moins essayer. Graves avait pu gagner quelques secondes grâce au garrot de ses vêtements, mais le temps pressait. D'un claquement de doigt, il brisa le verre et attira cette dernière à lui avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était cassée en deux morceaux.

Il n'avait plus le choix.

Il attrapa fermement la main de l'anglais et ferma hermétiquement les yeux. Il réussit difficilement à se concentrer, et lorsque la réalité se tordit dans un éclat significatif, il arrêta de respirer. Ses chances de réussir étaient incroyablement faibles.

Quand il réapparut, son attention se focalisa sur Scamander qui s'effondra au sol. Graves amortit sa chute, encore sonné par la transplanation difficile. Graves inspecta chaque partie du corps de l'anglais avant de se rendre compte avec un immense soulagement – et beaucoup d'étonnement – que ce dernier n'avait rien perdu en route.

Mais la respiration de Newt était irrégulière, presque arrêtée.

Graves serra la mâchoire, les mains tremblantes. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas après avoir réussi à les tirer de là. Pas après être allé aussi loin. Pas sans s'être expliqué auprès de Scamander. Il se trouva égoïste le temps d'un instant mais ne pouvait décidément pas lutter contre ce sentiment de frustration dans lequel il baignait depuis sa libération : Le simple fait que Scamander puisse voir en lui l'image d'un traître le rendait fou. Et s'il n'y avait que ça pour le pousser à réussir à réanimer l'anglais, alors tant pis. Tant pis pour sa douce conscience, il serait un enfoiré, mais il n'y aurait pas une vie de plus sacrifiée par sa faute.

Il colla son oreille à la poitrine de l'anglais, à la recherche d'un signe de vie. Son cœur battait lentement, et Graves comprit que Scamander résistait encore à l'appel des ténèbres.

Et puis une idée germa, dans son esprit désordonné. Il attrapa les deux bouts de baguette et les posa devant lui. Ça n'allait pas être facile. En fait, ça allait probablement être si dur que Graves doutait du fait de seulement pouvoir lancer un sort une fois qu'il aurait essayé. Il tendit la main vers la baguette et murmura un sortilège de réparation. Réparer une baguette qui avait volontairement été cassée auparavant était déjà difficile, mais sans baguette ? Ça frôlait l'impossible. La quantité de magie qui s'extirpa des doigts de l'ancien directeur fut telle qu'il sentit l'énergie drainée à travers son corps comme un flux qui s'échapperait vers l'objet de son attention. Un mal de tête soudain s'ajouta à la liste de ses problèmes, mais Graves resta concentré. Grindelwald lui avait laissé une chance de sauver la peau de Scamander et Graves comptait amèrement le lui faire regretter.

Quand les deux bouts de bois se rejoignirent enfin dans un éclat de magie, Graves se sentit défaillir. Mais il était loin d'en avoir terminé. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de baisser les bras. Il se saisit de la baguette de Scamander reconstituée et une décharge lui parcourut le bras. Il échappa la baguette, hurlant de douleur sous la surprise.

La baguette de l'anglais n'était visiblement, clairement pas réceptive. Et Graves commença à s'inquiéter que le temps ne lui manque. La réaction dans son bras avait été incontrôlable et le sorcier douta qu'il puisse seulement se maîtriser pour effectuer un sort de suture. Il devait surmonter la douleur s'il voulait aller plus loin. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il arracha sa propre ceinture, enroula sur deux aller-retours cette dernière pour la rendre plus épaisse et plaça le cuir entre ses dents. De sa main droite, il attrapa de nouveau la baguette de Scamander. La décharge qui foudroya son avant-bras fut encore plus intense que celle d'avant. Graves mordit le cuir de toutes ses forces. Les décharges étaient régulières mais pas continues. Il avait donc un peu de répit entre chacune d'entre elles.

De la main libre qu'il lui restait, Graves tira le garrot de Scamander, il lui fallait une visibilité parfaite sur la plaie pour avoir une chance de faire quelque-chose. Le sang coula de nouveau à flots et Scamander commençait à être dangereusement pâle – plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'hémorragie ne s'était pas arrêtée durant tout ce temps, mais le garrot avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire gagner du temps.

Il lança un premier sort pour suturer la blessure qui ne pourrait pas cicatriser si la plaie n'était pas refermée. La douleur irradia le bras droit de l'américain et sa mâchoire amplifia la pression sur le cuir de sa ceinture. Si tenir la baguette était déjà un supplice, ce n'était rien comparé au fait de lancer un sort – qui plus est, un sort puissant. Les contours de la plaie de Scamander s'attirèrent mutuellement et se refermèrent doucement, alors que la magie jaillissait de la baguette du magizoologue.

Si les baguettes étaient conscientes, celle de Scamander ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de sauver son propriétaire ? Graves ferma les yeux, essoufflé par l'effort couplé à la souffrance. La plaie était en bonne voie mais n'était pas encore complètement refermée. Si les sorts de cicatrisation n'étaient que secondaires et pourrait attendre que Graves récupère assez d'énergie, suturer la plaie était primordial s'il voulait garder le peu de vie qu'il restait en Scamander.

Ses dents serraient si fort la ceinture que Graves commença à sentir le goût métallique dans sa bouche, significatif du sang et mordre aussi fort dans le cuir rigide commençait à également lui faire mal – même si cette douleur était clairement négligeable comparé au reste. Après un ultime effort, il vit ce qu'il restait de la plaie de l'anglais se refermer lentement. Le sang ne coulait plus à flot. Graves fit tomber la baguette de Scamander, et les décharges stoppèrent. Il lâcha instantanément la ceinture et s'approcha de Newt pour écouter à travers sa poitrine. Le rythme des battements de son cœur n'était pas encore revenu à la normale, mais il sentit un long souffle chaud sur sa peau et releva instinctivement la tête. C'était bon signe. Ce n'était définitivement pas fini, mais c'était bon signe.

Et s'il voulait pouvoir guérir entièrement l'anglais de ses nombreuses et diverses blessures, il aurait besoin d'énergie plus que de n'importe quoi d'autre – et de sa baguette, mais il ferait sans, en attendant. D'un geste de la main, il conjura un matelas et fit flotter Scamander vers ce dernier.

Graves sentit toute force le quitter à cet instant et il s'effondra, assommé par l'effort incommensurable qu'il venait de fournir. Ses paupières étaient déjà closes quand sa tête rencontra le sol froid.

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures, Graves finit par se réveiller. Un sale mal de tête avait eu le temps de s'installer dans son crâne, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Aussitôt reprit-il ses esprits qu'il comprit qu'il s'était tout simplement évanoui après avoir ramené Scamander à un semblant de vie. Graves se rendit compte avec horreur que le fait d'avoir perdu connaissance ainsi avait peut-être signé l'arrêt de mort de l'anglais. Instinctivement, il se jeta auprès de ce dernier pour chercher s'il respirait encore.

En sentant la poitrine de Scamander se soulever lentement sous sa main, il soupira, soulagé. Il s'agissait probablement de la journée la plus intense de toute sa vie. Mais il pouvait enfin s'autoriser à souffler. Il n'avait pas échoué cette fois-ci.

Le temps passa lentement. Graves, privé de sa baguette et de son plein potentiel, ne pouvait que conjurer de petits sorts de médicomagie. Petit à petit, il voyait l'état de Scamander s'améliorer, sans pour autant que ce dernier n'ouvre l'œil. Graves n'était pas médicomage de profession et par conséquent, les sorts de soins qu'il performait à l'aide de sa baguette n'étaient déjà pas bien puissants. Il pouvait sauver des vies – puisqu'il avait été entraîné pour les situations d'urgences – mais ses compétences en matière de guérison à long terme étaient lamentables. Quand ses aurors se blessaient grièvement, le plus important était de les sauver de la menace immédiate. Le reste était entre les mains de professionnels.

Graves avait aussi ses limites. Mais une fois qu'il serait sorti du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré, il se promit d'apprendre à mieux soigner. Après tout, il serait en cavale pour le restant de ses jours et s'ennuierait s'il ne trouvait pas quelque-chose à faire.

Une longue semaine s'écoula sans que Scamander ne daigne bouger. Graves avait au moins eu le mérite de lui avoir rendu une couleur plus proche du rose que du blanc terne qu'il avait arboré ces derniers jours. Le directeur s'était concentré sur la cuisse de l'anglais avant tout autre chose. Il avait deviné que le corps de Scamander entier devait être mutilé des mains du mage noir – il en avait eu un aperçu en voyant les mains meurtries de ce dernier – mais n'avait pas osé s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant. L'anglais ne risquait pas sa vie pour quelques cicatrices, alors Graves avait préféré respecter l'intimité de ce dernier et s'était concentré sur la blessure la plus profonde que Grindelwald lui avait infligé.

Quand Scamander ouvrit enfin les yeux, Graves s'attendit à une tempête.

* * *

Newt peina à garder les yeux ouverts. La lumière ambiante l'aveuglait et la douleur lui faisait instinctivement fermer ses paupières. Il ne distinguait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais il sentit la présence d'une autre personne. Il y eut un long moment où il essaya de paraître aussi mort que possible, terrifié par la possibilité de toujours être entre les mains de Grindelwald. La dernière chose dont il arrivait à se rappeler fut la vision chaleureuse de Percival Graves qui ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment de frustration mêlé à de la confusion naquit dans son estomac. Graves avait arrêté l'Endoloris lancé par Grindelwald, ce qui écartait la possibilité d'un retour de ce dernier du côté des lignes ennemies. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction du passé. Il l'avait trahi, lui, Tina, Picquery, tous.

« **Scamander ?** » Murmura une voix qu'il peina à reconnaître. Il eut la vague impression de ne pas l'avoir entendue depuis des lustres. Celle de Percival Graves

Alors il avait réussi ? Pensa-t-il, distraitement. Ses paupières se soulevèrent de nouveau, avant de cligner plusieurs fois. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à la luminosité, il inspectait les lieux autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de cabane en bois, visiblement coupée de l'extérieur puisqu'il n'y vit aucune fenêtre. Graves s'était probablement isolé autant que possible pour éviter de nouvelles mésaventures.

Quand il essaya de bouger, une douleur irradia sa jambe et il voulut hurler. Seul un son étouffé et rauque s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. Deux mains l'empêchèrent de se mouvoir davantage.

« **Scamander, ne bougez pas.** » Il marqua une pause. « **Vous n'êtes pas… Vous ne pouvez pas encore…** » Et ses mots moururent dans une voix que Newt devina fébrile.

Newt faisait face à un véritable trou noir. Il tenta par tous les moyens de recouvrer la mémoire mais rien ne lui vint. Il avait perdu l'intégralité de ses souvenirs depuis sa dernière vision que Graves avait interrompu le mage noir durant sa torture.

Si le directeur semblait avoir réussi à triompher de Grindelwald, il s'était vraisemblablement passé quelque-chose d'atroce. Suffisamment horrible pour que la voix de l'implacable Graves se brise lorsqu'il lui parlait. Newt sentit quelque-chose se déchirer en lui. Il voulait savoir. Il lança un regard suppliant à l'américain, encore incapable de trouver ses mots.

« **Scamander, est-ce que vous arrivez à parler ?** »

L'interrogé ouvrit doucement la bouche, essayant vaguement de racler sa gorge.

« **Je…** » Réussit-il à dire, incapable de continuer. Ses paroles étaient comme bloquées. Sa gorge était incroyablement sèche.

Pourtant, les gourdes d'eau qui étaient posées près de son lit attestaient que Graves s'était débrouillé pour lui apporter assez d'eau pour assurer sa survie. Lentement, Newt essaya de bouger les bras. La douleur était bien présente, mais incomparable à ce qui l'avait frappé quelques minutes plus tôt dans sa cuisse. Il passa une main lente sur son visage. Un bref coup d'œil sur ses propres poignets lui fit comprendre qu'il avait perdu beaucoup, beaucoup de poids.

Il y eut deux jours durant lesquels Newt fut incapable de bouger. S'il arrivait à mouvoir ses mains et ses bras, le reste de son corps demeura cloué au matelas. Le temps et l'eau l'avaient aidé à retrouver un semblant de parole, mais il n'était clairement pas en état d'avoir une discussion claire avec qui que ce soit. Il se contentait de répondre à Graves lorsque ce dernier lui parlait, et le remerciait quand il le soignait ou lui apportait de quoi se nourrir et s'hydrater. Graves avait été incapable de s'expliquer de lui-même. Quelque-chose semblait le bloquer.

Une ambiance glaciale régnait ici. Si l'infirmité de l'anglais n'aidait clairement pas les choses à s'améliorer, Newt pouvait sentir que quelque-chose était bizarre. C'était probablement étroitement lié au fait que tous deux s'étaient retrouvé piégé par le mage noir et que – bien que Newt ne puisse se sortir de la tête la trahison du directeur – ils aient tout deux subis les mêmes souffrances, à leur manière.

Newt crevait d'envie de comprendre. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Le peu d'énergie qu'il réussissait à emmagasiner à force de dormir des heures par jour, il le dépensait pour retrouver quelques bribes de souvenirs. Plusieurs choses lui étaient alors revenues.

La première d'entre elle fut un nom, prononcé à la volée, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant. Warren. Qui était cette personne ? Newt n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Une personne qui avait été proche de Graves, pour sûr. Mais peut-être y en avait-il eu des milliers. Ça ne voulait rien dire de particulier. Et Newt… Voulait savoir. Il avait besoin de réponses, de satisfaire la curiosité qui le caractérisait.

Mais il s'était promis de se donner du temps. Graves s'occupait de lui avec nonchalance, absent. Alors Newt attendait de ne plus être un fardeau pour trouver des réponses auprès du seul homme qui serait en mesure de lui en donner.

Graves finit par rendre sa baguette à l'anglais, expliquant qu'il avait réussi à la réparer et que les sorts que Scamander lancerait sur ses blessures seraient plus puissants que ceux que lui lançait à mains nues. Et ce fut la première fois que les mots passèrent la barrière des lèvres de Newt plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« **Où est votre baguette ?** » Murmura-t-il, la voix encore cassée. Lui-même fut surpris par ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était la première phrase cohérente qu'il avait été capable de prononcer depuis des jours.

Graves écarquilla les yeux, habitué au silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'il s'était réfugié ici. Entendre la voix d'une autre personne le réveilla quelque peu de l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher devant Scamander. Pas après ce que l'anglais avait été contraint de vivre. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête droite, au moins pour montrer l'exemple.

« **Entassée quelque-part dans les sous-sols du MACUSA.** » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Newt devina bien assez vite que quelque-chose clochait. Il se souvint alors que le jour où Grindelwald le rendit captif, Graves était avec Tina. Le lien se fit bien rapidement dans sa tête et il ouvrit la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte, visiblement choqué. Graves ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard. S'il avait des questions, il devrait les poser. Le directeur n'avait pas l'air enclin à lui dire quoi que ce soit de son propre chef.

« **Donc vous avez été…** » Commença-t-il doucement.

« **Condamné à mort.** » Poursuivit Graves, interrompant l'anglais.

« **Et vous vous êtes échappé.** » « _Pour venir me chercher._ » Voulut-il rajouter. Mais il ne parla pas davantage, de peur que l'américain se braque. Newt savait Graves rempli de fierté, parfois mal placée. Mieux valait ne pas vanter le fait qu'il avait volé à son secours comme s'il avait été la priorité tout ce temps.

« **Pas vraiment. Je m'étais fait une raison, jusqu'à ce que Queenie Goldstein vienne me chercher.** » Lâcha-t-il avec spontanéité, sans même prendre en compte le fait que Newt ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre Tina et sa sœur.

La haine remplit doucement le cœur de Newt, qui s'efforça de lutter contre cette dernière. Quand l'appel fut trop fort, il craqua.

« **Pourquoi être venu à moi ? Vous avez voulu tout ça, vous…** » Newt chercha ses mots. Il avait beaucoup d'informations à faire passer mais ne savait pas par où commencer. « **Vous m'avez laissé le rejoindre. Vous m'avez mis en garde, vous saviez ce que je comptais faire et vous le connaissiez mieux que personne. Mais vous m'avez laissé faire. Je vous ai juste facilité la tâche en y allant de moi-même alors vous n'alliez pas…** »

« **Fermez-la Scamander.** » Railla Graves, un regard noir planté dans les yeux verts du magizoologue.

« **Nous avions un pacte. Et vous l'avez brisé le… Le jour suivant.** » Newt ravala un sanglot bloqué dans sa gorge. Il se savait fébrile, mais ce n'était pas le moment. « **J'essaye de comprendre.** » Il marqua une pause et haussa le ton. « **En fait non. J'ai passé un mois à essayer de comprendre. Un mois à me demander pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que vous, admirable, droit, l'aviez choisi lui ?** »

Graves resta muet. Il savait que s'il rentrait dans les détails, il s'emporterait. Il serait incapable de rester calme. Et Scamander était encore bien trop faible pour faire une telle chose. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui infliger ça.

« **Je veux comprendre, Sir Graves.** » Newt s'arrêta et pinça ses lèvres. Il prit une grande inspiration. « **Vous me devez…** »

Le cœur de Graves rata un battement, et il se tourna vers l'anglais, le visage sombre. Il n'avait jamais vu Scamander aussi exigeant qu'à cet instant. L'infirmité semblait bien lui aller.

« **Je ne vous dois rien Scamander. Je ne dois plus rien à personne. M'accabler de tous les malheurs du monde ne vous rendra jamais ce qu'il vous a pris et si vous vous imaginez une seule seconde que mon alliance passée avec lui m'ait apporté quoi que ce soit…** » Son regard se fit sérieux, il fronça les sourcils. Son visage portait quelque-chose de plus profond que de la déception, que de la colère, que Newt fut incapable de lire. « **Alors c'est que je me suis trompé sur votre compte.** » Il soupira longuement et Newt eut la vague impression d'obtenir quelque-chose d'étrangement sincère de l'homme le plus fermé qu'il ait pu rencontrer un jour. « **La potion de mort devrait déjà m'avoir consumé et pourtant je suis ici. Parce que j'ai été idiot de croire que Goldstein avait raison et que vous me comprendriez. Mais cet enfoiré vous a visiblement retourné le cerveau. C'est ce qu'il fait de mieux.** »

Newt fut incapable de lui répondre. La hargne du directeur le terrifiait, ça il ne pouvait le nier. Un long silence s'installa durant lequel il cherchait désespérément les bons mots.

« **Je ne sais pas quelle idée vous avez bien pu vous faire de moi, Sir Graves…** » Il marqua une pause, et Graves rencontra dans son regard quelque-chose qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vu : L'effronterie. Scamander était connu pour ses frasques, mais sa nature timide et douce ne lui avait pas échappé. Il lui sembla ne pas le reconnaître pendant quelques secondes. « **Mais elle était probablement fausse. Je ne cherche pas à vous « _accabler de tous les malheurs du monde_ », je veux des réponses. J'agis comme mon instinct me le dicte. Je ne trie pas les répliques cinglantes jusqu'à trouver celle qui vous blessera.** »

Et au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Newt leva sa baguette dans la direction de l'américain qui arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

« **Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire Scamander ?** »

« **Nous avions un pacte. Si vous ne me dites pas clairement quelles sont vos motivations je…** » Sa voix se brisa avant la fin de sa phrase. Toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée cherchait désespérément à s'échapper.

« **Vous me tuerez ?** » Lui répondit l'américain, incrédule.

 _Non. Bien-sûr que non._

« **Je vous tuerai.** » Répondit l'anglais, dont la voix fébrile trahissait l'incertitude et le doute.

Graves soupira et s'avança vers Newt. Et l'anglais sentit son cœur battre si fort, jusqu'à sortir de son buste. Il s'agenouilla face à lui, jusqu'à que la baguette tremblante de Scamander ne touche sa poitrine. Il s'attendit à ce que Graves le mette au défi, à ce qu'il lui hurle de le tuer. À la place, son visage se teinta d'un profond inconfort.

« **Grindelwald ne me contrôle pas Scamander. Il ne m'a jamais contrôlé. Il savait comment obtenir ce qu'il pouvait de moi. Je me suis libéré de ses chaînes le jour où j'ai fait le pari complètement fou de vous faire confiance.** » Newt n'eut pas besoin que Graves soit plus précis, il comprit immédiatement que ce dernier faisait référence au Val d'Or.

Face à l'élan de sincérité de l'américain, Newt descendit doucement sa baguette et baissa la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il sentit quelque-chose peser sur sa poitrine. Une fois de plus, Graves l'avait eu en décidant subitement de ne plus répondre la personnalité qu'il lui connaissait. Et Newt eut l'impression qu'il lui devait quelque-chose à son tour.

« **Vous vous êtes mis en danger pour corriger mes erreurs.** » Quand il prononça ces mots, Newt sentit son cœur se serrer. Le schéma se répétait. Quelqu'un avait voulu le protéger au péril de sa vie, et il vit l'image douloureuse de Theseus. Newt se sentit indigne. De la confiance que lui accordait Graves. De son frère. Avec le recul, il n'était même pas étonné que ce dernier ait décliné l'offre de Grindelwald.

« **C'est mon travail.** » Répondit Graves, distraitement. S'il avait choisi d'être auror, c'était dans le but de protéger les siens.

Newt ne lui répondit pas, mais n'abandonna pas non plus sa quête de réponses. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de repos et Graves aussi. Maintenant qu'il pouvait se servir de sa baguette – et de sa voix, puisque la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avait libéré ses cordes vocales – il serait un peu plus indépendant et guérirait probablement plus vite. L'altercation qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'était clairement pas constructive mais avait eu le mérite d'éclairer sa lanterne.

Une grande partie des moments qu'ils passèrent ensemble furent silencieux. Graves passait le plus clair de son temps à entraîner sa magie médicale et Newt se concentrait sur sa santé. Il était désormais capable de bouger les jambes et de marcher, bien que très doucement. Les sorts que Graves lui avaient enseigné lui permettaient d'accélérer grandement la rééducation de son corps qui avait été enchaîné dans le vide et n'avait pas bougé pendant un long mois.

Certaines cicatrices ne partiraient jamais, l'avait prévenu le directeur. Newt comprit sans difficulté que s'il parlait de celles infligées par McVaugh, il sous-entendait aussi les blessures psychologiques. Newt avait déjà été captif par le passé. Il avait été sujet à certaines formes de tortures, pas assez violentes pour réellement le marquer. Il avait toujours trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir. La chance ? La perspicacité ? Il n'en savait que trop rien. Il ne se posait pas la question et laissait couler.

Newt commença à doucement retrouver sa puissance habituelle. Ses sorts de médicomagie furent plus intenses et lui permirent de se soigner bien plus rapidement qu'il n'avait pu le faire durant cette semaine. Mais retrouver ses pleins pouvoirs signifiait autre chose.

« **Allons récupérer votre baguette.** » Suggéra Newt, un matin.

Graves releva la tête, vaguement intéressé.

« **Vous avez de la fièvre ?** » Demanda-t-il, avant de se replonger dans le livre qu'il avait conjuré quelques jours plus tôt – pour tuer le temps.

Newt fronça les sourcils et avança vers l'ancien directeur. Sa démarche n'était pas encore parfaite mais l'anglais savait qu'il tiendrait le coup en cas de besoin.

« **Je suis sérieux.** » Reprit-il, avec amertume. « **Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on attend ici.** »

Graves ferma son ouvrage une bonne fois pour toute et tourna lentement la tête vers Newt. Il haussa les sourcils, semblant… Plus attentif que plus tôt.

« **Je crois que j'ai compris.** » Il marqua une pause et se leva, faisant face à l'anglais, suffisamment proche pour mettre mal à l'aise ce dernier. « **Vous voulez récupérer votre valise.** » Déclara-t-il avec nonchalance. Son expression était neutre, mais son regard en disait long.

Newt écarquilla les yeux et baissa instinctivement la tête, à la recherche d'un point dans un coin de la pièce à fixer. Il ne serait clairement pas capable de regarder Graves de nouveau dans les yeux après avoir été percé à jour aussi rapidement.

« **Je…** » Il s'interrompit, incapable de former une phrase correcte. « **Non… Ma proposition était réelle, je veux…** » Il prit une grande inspiration et son regard revint petit à petit à l'américain, sans pour autant croiser les yeux de ce dernier. « **Je veux vraiment vous aider et… Si nous pouvons lier l'utile à l'agréable alors…** »

Graves échappa un rire nerveux et pinça l'arête de son nez.

« **Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous insinuez ?** » Il chercha le regard de l'anglais, en vain. « **La sécurité du MACUSA a sûrement été renforcée depuis que je m'en suis échappé. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions parvenir à récupérer vos biens, ou les miens.** » Il croisa les bras. « **Je suis partant.** »

Newt déglutit, pas sûr d'avoir tout à fait compris.

« **Pardon ?** »

Graves ne lui répondit jamais, s'étant déjà replongé dans sa lecture. Et Newt resta planté en plein milieu de la pièce, un air désemparé sur le visage. Il avait préparé un argumentaire complet, avait rejoué cent fois la scène dans sa tête et avait prédit chaque contre-argument… Pour que Graves cède au bout de la première protestation. Sans avoir eu besoin d'exposer son plan, sans avoir eu à insister ou à convaincre. Mais il avait senti dans la voix du directeur quelque-chose qu'il comprenait parfaitement : Le désespoir. Percival Graves était un véritable mur de glace, dont Newt avait – très involontairement – réussi à briser les premières couches.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Newt repensa à l'incident du Val d'Or. Grindelwald avait initialement tendu un piège l'escouade du MACUSA – guidé par les informations que Graves lui avait donné. Mais dans un moment que Newt jugea être empli de panique et de remise en question, Graves avait décidé de ne plus répondre des ordres du mage noir qu'il avait pu recevoir et l'avait choisi lui, plutôt que Grindelwald. Il lui avait fait confiance là où même Tina l'aurait pris pour un fou. Parce que Graves était _désespéré_. Il avait cruellement besoin de se rattacher à quelque-chose – ou quelqu'un – en qui il croyait vraiment pour se sortir des griffes de ses erreurs. Même si ça impliquait de cautionner les actes d'un magizoologue connu pour amener les ennuis partout où il passait.

Le schéma se répétait aujourd'hui. Graves avait fauté, il le savait, il était prêt à se racheter – et ce, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Alors, malgré l'absence d'un réel plan de la part de Scamander, le fait que son idée soit vouée à l'échec et que leurs chances de réussite soient infimes, il avait décidé de le choisir lui plutôt que sa raison.

Et Newt… Se sentit ridicule à cet instant. Assez pour sentir le feu monter à ses joues. Graves semblait lui vouer une confiance aveugle sans pour autant abandonner sa raison. Quand tout ce petit jeu avait-il commencé ? Newt n'en eut aucune idée. Il ne comprit pas non plus ce qui poussait le directeur à agir ainsi, mais il finirait par trouver.

Pendant un instant, Newt voulut croire en leur synergie. Newt voulut se convaincre que s'ils avaient eu de la chance dans leur malheur jusqu'ici, alors ils continueraient à s'en sortir. Ils trouveraient toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. Et cela incluait, dans un premier temps, de rendre à Percival Graves ses pouvoirs et sa puissance. Mais aussi le fait de restituer à Newt son meilleur atout et ce qui l'animait plus que tout au monde : Ses créatures.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 10, qui est sur une note plus légère que les précédents (et porte bien son titre ahah). Dites-moi s'il vous a plu !


	11. Complices

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 11 !

J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira. À partir de maintenant, je publierais un chapitre chaque Samedi, peu importe la vitesse à laquelle j'aurais écrit. Comme ça, j'aurais des chapitres de réserve et aucune chance de vous laisser sans rien ahah !

Je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre.

* * *

 **XI – Complices**

« **Vous…** » Newt fronça les sourcils mais n'osa pas croiser le regard de l'ancien directeur. « **Vous avez fait quoi ?** » Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de ce dernier, qui venait de lui expliquer qu'il y avait une brèche dans la protection du MACUSA dans ses appartements.

Graves lui rendit un regard exaspéré, désireux d'avancer plutôt que de revenir sur les erreurs qu'il avait commis lorsque Grindelwald pouvait encore lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

« **Vous avez très bien compris ce que je vous ai dit. Ne me faites pas répéter.** » Il soupira. Sa main était tendue vers l'anglais depuis quelques secondes déjà et ce dernier ne l'avait toujours pas saisie. Visiblement, Scamander digérait très mal l'information.

Newt ne s'énerva pas davantage. Une part de lui crevait d'envie de tout envoyer balader et de planter Graves seul contre tous ici. Mais il n'en fit rien. L'américain lui avait plusieurs fois répété que si Newt ne souhaitait pas s'embarquer là-dedans, il n'avait qu'à dire lui les mots nécessaires. Et Newt avait été assez catégorique sur le sujet : C'était sa proposition, il était donc hors de question qu'il se défile. Si l'anglais ne comprenait pas l'intégralité des tenants et aboutissants de ce qui avait poussé l'auror à s'enrôler auprès de Grindelwald il avait décidé de faire abstraction de cette partie de la vie de l'ancien directeur. Newt était le premier à commettre erreur sur erreur et s'il avait d'abord été repoussé par l'idée, il laissait désormais couler.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il abandonnait le fait de trouver des réponses auprès de Graves. Mais plutôt que peu importe ce qu'elles seraient, il n'aurait pas de problème avec. S'il voulait que l'américain fasse un pas vers lui alors il se devait de faire l'effort – difficile, certes – de le comprendre, ou au moins d'essayer. Et cela commençait par accepter qu'ils croiseraient probablement certains vestiges de son alliance sombre, qui ne plairaient pas à l'anglais.

Alors ils étaient là, cachés par un sort de confusion particulièrement puissant dans une ruelle face au Woolworth Building. Quand Graves s'était rendu compte que Newt n'avait en fait pas de plan en tête mis à part le fait d'aller récupérer la baguette et sa valise, l'américain n'avait pas été plus surpris que ça. Scamander était connu pour son sens de l'improvisation et pas pour ses compétences de fin stratège.

Newt était redescendu de quelques étages depuis l'échange acariâtre qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt, se rappelant bien à qui avait-il affaire – et qu'il était blessé, qui plus est. Si Graves n'avait techniquement plus aucun droit d'autorité à son égard, il restait un sorcier constitué essentiellement de charisme, de puissance et était incroyablement intimidant. L'adrénaline devait avoir pris le contrôle de son corps, car l'anglais avait plutôt tendance à se tasser face à l'imposant Percival Graves.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard perplexe, un sourcil arqué. Peut-être s'attendait-il à autre chose de sa part ? Newt comprit lorsqu'il secoua doucement son bras, visiblement bientôt à court de patience. Il se sentit ridicule et baissa instinctivement la tête, sentant ses joues s'embraser. Il saisit enfin l'avant-bras de l'ancien directeur et les deux hommes transplanèrent ensemble dans les appartements de Newt.

La première chose que fit Newt fut de se jeter au sol près de son lit pour vérifier que sa valise n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement initial et Graves s'occupa de sécuriser les lieux pour empêcher quiconque de les déranger. Un long soupir soulagé plus tard, il tendit le bras pour attraper son bien le plus précieux et l'ouvrir. L'intérieur était toujours enchanté mais vide de la moindre créature. Toutes avaient été soigneusement déplacées dans la réserve qui avait été installée derrière une grande porte en face de son lit. Le regard de Graves fit plusieurs aller-retours entre la porte en question et la valise de l'anglais.

« **Comment avez-vous l'intention de déplacer… Ceci ?** » Fit-il, désignant la porte de la réserve.

Newt lui adressa un sourire enthousiaste. Et Graves ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui pouvait bien enjouer l'anglais dans une telle situation.

« **Je ne suis peut-être pas un excellent sorcier, mais j'estime avoir une assez bonne maîtrise des sortilèges d'extension… Je n'enfermerais jamais mes animaux si je n'étais pas sûr et certain de ne pas les condamner à cause de ma piètre magie. Je vais créer un lien entre ma valise et cette porte et je vais les faire…** » Newt sembla réfléchir, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. « **Fusionner.** »

Newt vérifia l'emploi du temps de Bunty accroché à la porte pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas à l'intérieur. Et sans plus attendre, le magizoologue conjura un sort dont la puissance lui fit l'effet d'une bourrasque de vent de face, faisant virevolter ses boucles. Graves écarquilla les yeux. Scamander cachait définitivement bien son jeu pour quelqu'un qui se considérait comme un sorcier moyen. Se déplaçant de sa valise et à la porte, l'anglais sembla tisser des liens magiques entre la porte et l'intérieur de la valise.

« **Qui est Warren ?** » Déclara-t-il, sans préavis aucun, interrompant l'américain qui semblait hypnotisé par les sortilèges de l'anglais.

Graves se raidit. S'il ne laissa rien transparaître, il ne répondit pas immédiatement pour autant. L'américain sembla peser le pour et le contre et juger si Scamander était suffisamment digne de confiance pour lui confier une partie – supposément – importante de son passé. Après un long soupir sensé le détendre, il arbora une mine un peu plus réceptive qu'à son habitude, bien que réservée.

« **C'était l'une de mes aurors. Laurel Warren.** » Souffla-t-il, presque honteux. Newt fronça légèrement les sourcils dans sa direction, l'air perplexe. Il voulait en savoir plus mais n'osait pas insister. Graves comprit seul et entreprit de continuer, à contre-cœur. « **Elle était rattachée à la Chasse Noire. C'était un projet qui avait pour but de traquer les fanatiques de Grindelwald dans New York. Elle était même à la tête des aurors qui travaillaient sur le projet. Brillante et investie.** » Newt décela de l'admiration dans la voix de l'ancien directeur, mêlée à beaucoup d'amertume. « **Elle a été assassinée par une famille de sang-pur que nous soupçonnions.** »

Newt pinça ses lèvres et adressa un regard désolé à Graves qui se contenta de fixer un point imaginaire au loin, par la fenêtre.

« **Je suis désolé.** » Murmura l'anglais, la voix tremblante. Newt avait beau chercher à réaliser ce que Graves avait concrètement pu vivre, il ne voulait pas rouvrir certaines blessures qui semblaient à peine cicatrisées. Malheureusement, il ne put se résoudre à faire autrement. Ils avaient besoin de ça pour pouvoir avancer. Avancer vers où ? Ça ils ne le savaient pas encore. L'anglais décida de creuser un peu plus loin et se promis intérieurement de ne pas insister si Graves le rejetait. Mais il avait réussi à capter quelque-chose chez l'ancien directeur, alors il se devait d'essayer. « **Comment… Comment Grindelwald a-t-il pu récupérer une telle information ? Est-il rentré dans votre…** »

Graves se tourna vers le magizoologue et Newt s'attendit à recevoir un sermon épicé, il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, prêt à encaisser.

« **Nous avions raison. Sur la famille de sang-pur.** » Lui répondit-il. Visiblement, Graves semblait plus réceptif que quelques jours plus tôt sur la question. Newt ne sut expliquer pourquoi, mais il fut particulièrement heureux d'entendre ces mots de la part d'un homme qu'il pensait alors fermement opposé à discuter de son alliance passée. « **Ils étaient même bien plus proches de Grindelwald que nous n'aurions jamais pu l'imaginer. Quand il a eu vent de cette histoire, il a réussi à entrer par effraction chez moi et m'a parlé de vengeance. Il m'a expliqué que si je le laissais accéder à mon poste, il s'occuperait personnellement de cette famille.** » Graves marqua une pause, la suite sembla rester bloquée dans sa gorge, mais il finit par continuer. « **Mon métier est désiré par tous. Mes fonctions me permettent à la fois d'être juge et juré. Pourtant, j'étais coincé concernant Warren. Je ne pouvais pas les faire tomber par manque de preuves. Alors je me suis laissé aveugler par la proposition qu'il m'avait fait. Il s'est débarrassé d'eux au bout de quelques jours et est venu réclamer son dû.** »

Newt l'écoutait attentivement – sans pour autant interrompre son sortilège. Vu de l'extérieur, la situation paraissait…

« **Incompréhensible n'est-ce pas ?** » Reprit-il, un rire nerveux au bout des lèvres. « **Tout ce qu'il me manquait, c'était le temps. Mais cet enfoiré a réussi à faire sortir toute la haine que j'avais en moi. Je voyais rouge et il le savait, alors il en a profité.** »

L'anglais comprit ce dont Graves parlait. Lors de sa captivité, et même lors de sa visite, Grindelwald avait donné à Newt Scamander, le magizoologue réservé, timide, maladroit, le goût de la rage. Et si Newt n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se couper du bruit environnant au bon moment, il aurait probablement conjuré les trois sortilèges maudits sans se contrôler. Grindelwald l'avait fait venir dans le seul et unique but de le manipuler et de lui faire connaître la haine.

Et Newt avait encore des séquelles. Il avait perdu une partie de son optimisme aveugle et innocent. Certaines situations ne provoquaient en lui que colère et mépris là où il aurait habituellement essayé de prendre du recul et être compréhensif. C'était incontrôlable, les pensées surgissaient sans préavis.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne fut pas étonné que Graves n'ait jamais parlé de cette histoire. Seuls ceux qui avaient eu le malheur d'expérimenter le contact avec le mage noir pouvaient le comprendre.

Graves bien que très neutre, attendait une potentielle réaction de la première personne à qui il venait de se confier. L'anglais se sentit mal en réalisant le temps qu'il avait mis à lui répondre. Ce dernier avait mille et une questions à lui poser à cet instant, mais se fit la réflexion que c'était probablement bien assez pour aujourd'hui. Alors il adressa un sourire compréhensif à l'égard de l'ancien directeur qui masqua sa surprise.

« **Merci.** » Souffla Newt, avec simplicité. Et Graves sembla apprécier qu'il ne commente pas son parcours et qu'il n'insiste pas davantage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Newt entreprit de finir son long sortilège. Il essuya du revers de la manche une goutte de sueur qui avait perlé sur son front. Ce sortilège était difficile à mettre en place et Newt avait eu la prétention de l'appliquer tout en écoutant avec une attention très particulière l'histoire de l'américain. Il se releva, analysant soigneusement la solidité de chaque lien. Quand il fut sûr de lui, il écarta les bras, sa main droite tenait sa baguette et sa deuxième main était grande ouverte, prête à recevoir un flux de magie. Quand il bougea enfin ses bras pour rapprocher lentement ses mains, la porte et la valise devinrent lentement brillantes puis transparentes et Graves vit les deux objets s'associer pour ne plus former qu'une nouvelle valise, à peine différente de l'ancienne, et l'éclat qui s'en suivi fut tel qu'il dû tourner la tête pour ne pas être ébloui. Scamander était beaucoup trop modeste, pensa Graves.

Newt regarda longuement sa valise et ses yeux firent de rapides aller-retours entre cette dernière et Graves.

« **Vous ne comptez quand même pas l'amener avec vous ?** » Railla Graves, soudainement sec.

Newt fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

« **Je… J'ai fait tout ça pour la ramener avec moi, Sir Graves… Je ne vais pas…** » Commença-t-il, la voix faiblarde.

« **Imbécile, vous la récupèrerez avant de partir ! Je vous rappelle que nous avons encore un long chemin à faire jusqu'aux sous-sols.** » Reprit l'américain avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Newt soupira, soulagé. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'ils étaient avant tout venus ici pour récupérer la baguette de Graves, mais il aurait aimé garder sa valise près de lui. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps loin de cette dernière, occupé par des affaires qui l'intéressaient bien moins que le fait de s'occuper de ceux qu'il chérissait le plus. Cependant, l'américain avait raison. Ils seraient déjà en territoire plus ou moins ennemi, alors nul besoin d'attirer les regards sur eux. Alors il se résigna.

« **Vous m'aviez dit posséder du polynectar ?** » S'enquit Graves, pressé.

L'anglais hocha nerveusement la tête et s'abaissa face à sa valise pour l'ouvrir et descendre. Il fit signe à l'ancien directeur de le suivre, qui s'exécuta avec beaucoup de réticence. Quand ils furent enfin en bas de l'échelle, Newt inspira profondément et arbora un sourire niais. Graves ne releva pas, et s'il ne l'avouerait pourtant jamais, voir Scamander clairement dans son élément avoir un moment de répit hors de ses tourments et de ses blessures psychologiques l'avait attendri plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Alors même si le temps était compté, il décida de lui laisser cet instant.

Quand Newt se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, il se sentit idiot et avança tête baissée pour ne pas que Graves voit son visage rougi par la honte. L'échelle de la valise donnait sur une sorte de petite cabane de bois où se trouvait visiblement tout le nécessaire d'un magizoologue, avec un campement de fortune et une pièce adjacente qui ressemblait à une petite bibliothèque. Newt remarqua alors Graves scruter l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se justifier.

« **Je… J'ai une assez bonne mémoire… Même si je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de relire mes notes ou de rouvrir certains livres, je pense que c'est plus raisonnable de les avoir à portée de main…** » Souffla l'anglais, hésitant désignant la bibliothèque d'un signe de la tête.

Graves redressa la tête vers lui, vaguement intéressé. Newt s'humidifia les lèvres avant de se rendre compte que l'américain le regardait. Il tourna instinctivement la tête puis continua à avancer et Graves ne décrocha pas son regard pour autant. C'était acté, c'était réel, c'était incompréhensible, mais Newt Scamander était _vraiment_ attendrissant. Assez pour avoir happé Graves quelques secondes, avant que ce dernier ne se rende compte qu'il devait suivre le magizoologue plutôt que de lorgner sur ce dernier. Et il balaya par la même occasion cette pensée complètement hors de propos et qui n'avait aucun sens.

Newt ouvrit l'un des nombreux placards et sortit deux flacons rempli d'une mixture à la couleur étrange. Le polynectar ne ressemblait pas à ça. Graves arqua un sourcil.

« **J'ai oublié un détail…** » Newt se frotta la nuque, dégoulinant de gêne. « **Ma recette de polynectar est parfaitement fonctionnelle ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela mais… Il s'agit d'une recette plus personnelle, que j'ai modifié. Vous voyez, dans la version originale on utilise…** »

« **De la peau de serpent de Cap.** » Fit Graves en hochant la tête, que la nouvelle n'avait pas décoiffé plus que ça. Scamander était végétarien et entièrement dévoué à ses créatures. Alors il faisait sens qu'il n'utiliserait par de composants qui proviendrait d'une potentielle souffrance animale.

Newt sourit de manière incontrôlable, heureux de voir que Graves ne présentait aucun problème face à sa recette.

« **J'oubliais un autre détail.** » L'anglais marqua une pause. « **Eh bien la métamorphose est légèrement différente… Elle est un peu bancale et elle se dissipe plus rapidement, nous avons environ une heure. Lorsqu'elle se dissipe, la transition se fait très lentement et notre visage se… Mélange à celui de la personne dont nous avons pris les traits.** »

Graves ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête, visiblement peu enchanté par les « _détails_ » que venait de donner Scamander. L'anglais attrapa alors une petite pince posée sur l'une de ses paillasses et sortit de la valise, faisant signe à l'ancien directeur de l'attendre en bas. Quand il revint, le poing fermé, Graves le scruta, perplexe. Lorsqu'il vit Scamander mélanger dans les deux flacons deux cheveux, il comprit alors ce qu'il était monté faire.

« **Alors…** » Il tendit les deux flacons à Graves. « **Celui-ci vous transformera en un auror qui a fouillé la pièce. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui, cependant…** » Fit-il, en levant celui de droite. « **Et celui-ci, en Bunty. C'est la jeune demoiselle qui s'occupe de mes animaux durant mon absence.** » Reprit-il, levant alors le flacon de gauche.

Graves, qui ne prit que quelques secondes pour comprendre que Scamander lui laissait le choix, attrapa le flacon de droite et ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, avalant son contenu d'une traite. Newt l'imita quelques secondes plus tard et lorsque la potion fit enfin effet… Newt – sous les traits de Bunty – devint pâle.

« **Merlin, je…** » Ses joues s'enflammèrent littéralement alors qu'il cherchait sa baguette, qu'il avait égaré quelque-part sur le plan de travail.

Il ne laissa pas à Graves le temps d'en placer une. À la place, il conjura un miroir à partir d'un verre vide qui traînait. Lorsqu'il montra son reflet à Graves, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant de soupirer pour évacuer le dépit.

« **Je suis désolé je ne pouvais pas savoir, je…** » S'entêta Newt, rouge pivoine.

« **Ce n'est rien.** » Lui répondit l'ancien directeur, qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

Newt Scamander, dans toute sa splendeur, avait ramené le seul cheveu qui pourrait poser problème. Celui de Tina Goldstein.

« **Au moins, ces deux personnes ont une bonne raison d'arpenter les couloirs du MACUSA ensemble. Votre assistante et Tina doivent probablement se connaître alors ce n'est pas notre identité qui nous posera problème.** » Tenta l'ancien directeur pour rassurer l'anglais, et se rassurer un peu lui-même aussi.

L'anglais ne lui répondit pas et baissa machinalement la tête, se sentant stupide et dégoulinant de culpabilité. Il aurait dû faire attention à la longueur du cheveu, à sa couleur…

Graves l'interrompit en posant une main sur son épaule. Et Newt ne put s'empêcher de regarder celle-ci comme s'il s'agissait d'une menace imminente. Son épaule bougea nerveusement et l'anglais dû faire un effort monumental pour ne pas se dégager de la prise de l'ancien directeur. Même si son geste partait d'une bonne intention, Newt n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec le fait d'être touché. Mais il ne dit rien.

Le magizoologue tiqua sur l'expression faciale de Graves qui se trouvait sous les traits de Tina. Le regard désolé qu'il arborait ne ressemblait en rien à l'attitude que Tina adoptait en situation d'inconfort. Quand l'auror ne voyait pas comment appréhender une situation, elle n'avait que deux réactions toutes deux très extrêmes. L'une consistait à s'énerver et à agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences et l'autre à ravaler un sanglot avec grande difficulté, les yeux bordés de larmes.

Newt pointa timidement le visage de Graves.

« **Vous…** » Il sembla chercher ses mots, sous le regard circonspect du concerné. « **Votre expression n'est pas tout à fait… Correcte.** »

Le fait de s'adresser à Graves alors qu'il n'était pas dans son propre corps – et plus particulièrement dans le corps de Tina Goldstein, l'objet de ses tracas sociaux récents – fut une tâche particulièrement compliquée pour ce dernier.

Heureusement pour lui, l'ancien directeur lui facilita la tâche en comprenant assez vite ce qu'il voulait dire. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de côtoyer Tina Goldstein – il le faisait même plus souvent que Scamander lui-même. Les traits de son visage tombèrent et il ferma légèrement les yeux après avoir cligné plusieurs fois de ces derniers. Un air nerveux se dessina alors sur son visage.

« **Est-ce mieux ?** » Demanda Graves, soucieux et perfectionniste lorsqu'il entreprenait quelque-chose de sérieux. Comme à son habitude, en somme.

Newt hocha lentement la tête, happé par le jeu d'acteur de l'américain. La versatilité de la personnalité de Graves étonnerait toujours le magizoologue, qui le fixait d'un œil coupable. L'ancien directeur pouvait passer d'une attitude complètement désintéressée et désabusée à un sérieux inflexible et un professionnalisme déconcertant. À la manière d'une créature, Newt se plaisait à analyser et à étudier l'américain, non sans se sentir honteux après avoir fait une telle chose.

« **Allons-y.** » Ajouta Graves, réajustant les manches de son long manteau noir et fluide.

Ses mots réveillèrent Scamander de son état d'observation intense, qui releva instinctivement la tête. Graves avait déjà tourné les talons pour monter l'échelle et Newt attendit patiemment que ce dernier soit en haut pour l'imiter. Lorsqu'il sortit la tête de l'intérieur de sa valise, son cœur rata un battement.

L'ancien directeur avait les mains levées en l'air et était encerclé de trois aurors complètement paniqués. Newt et Graves échangèrent un regard et l'anglais profita des dernières marches de l'échelles pour faire glisser sa baguette dans le creux de sa main droite. Lorsqu'il fut enfin sorti, ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur ceux de l'américain. Ils allaient devoir s'essayer à la coopération non-verbale.

Le temps sembla se ralentir. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, et vite. Newt était celui que les aurors s'attendaient à voir bouger pour lever les mains en l'air, ce qui lui laissait un meilleur champ d'action que Graves – qui répliquerait sûrement une fois que Newt aurait lancé l'attaque. Alors il leva doucement sa main gauche en premier, et sa main droite suivit cette dernière. Quand la baguette entra dans le champ de vision des aurors, Newt pointa cette dernière sur celui qui se trouvait le plus près de lui.

« **Stupéfix !** » Fit-il sur un ton de voix assez bas pour ne pas alerter d'autres aurors qui passeraient dans le couloir. La porte était désormais ouverte et ils étaient à découvert.

Aussitôt, Graves tendit la main vers l'auror du milieu et ce dernier se souleva, jetant ses mains à son cou pour échapper à la prise invisible de ce dernier – qui était, comme à son habitude, impitoyable. Le troisième auror baissa sa baguette, l'air affolé. Il étouffa un cri dans ses mains lorsqu'il vit son collègue retomber au sol, visiblement assommé par le manque d'air – mais pas mort. Graves n'était pas si monstrueux et ne tuerait jamais l'un des siens de la sorte.

Newt regarda dans la direction du dernier auror sur pied et pinça ses lèvres.

« **Je suis vraiment désolé !** » Fit-il à son attention avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui. « **Stupéfix.** » Murmura-t-il, plus doux qu'avant. L'homme tomba alors en arrière et Graves se dirigea sur chacun d'entre eux pour appliquer ce qu'il semblait être un sortilège d'amnésie et d'hypnose pour qu'ils dorment plus longtemps.

L'anglais se fit alors la réflexion que la porte avait été ensorcelée plus tôt par Graves. Il lui adressa un regard perplexe mais réservé. Graves, qui sentit le poids du jugement sur son dos tourna la tête vers Newt.

« **Il est grand temps que je récupère ma baguette.** » Avoua-t-il. « **Utiliser** **autant de magie à mains nues ne me sied guère.** »

Newt ne répondit rien. Après tout, il ne savait pas s'il serait lui-même capable d'enchaîner autant de sorts sans baguette que l'avait fait Graves. Il était même intimement convaincu que ce n'était pas le cas. L'ancien directeur tira un premier corps vers un coin de la pièce et Newt fit de même avec le deuxième. Ils se chargèrent ensemble du dernier et Graves épousseta ses épaules et ses manches avant de soupire.

« **Allons-y pour de bon cette fois-ci.** » Reprit-il avec un air amusé et coupable pendu au visage qui arracha un sourire au magizoologue.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin des appartements de Scamander, Graves arpenta les couloirs d'une démarche assurée que Newt s'efforça de suivre, non sans avoir besoin de faire de petites foulées pour le rattraper. Miss Bunty était bien plus petite que Tina et ses jambes immenses. Pendant un moment, l'anglais cru distinguer quelque-chose qui s'apparentait à de l'amusement dans les regards que lui jetait Graves quand il se retournait pour voir s'il le suivait bien.

Graves paraissait infiniment moins tendu qu'à son habitude. Newt pensa distraitement que s'il se permettait ainsi de lâcher autant de leste, c'était probablement car il se trouvait sous les traits de Tina. Il ne voulait pas laisser à Newt une image apaisée et décontractée de sa personne et l'idée serra le cœur de l'anglais. Était-ce lié à un manque de confiance en soi ? Il fut incapable de répondre. Mais Newt était pourtant sûr d'une chose : Il n'arrêterait pas de prendre Graves au sérieux s'il décidait de se détendre un peu. Ça lui ferait peut-être même du bien.

Newt fut soudainement tiré du cours de ses pensées lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le grand hall du MACUSA et qu'un problème plus gros que n'importe quelle escouade d'auror surentraînée se présenta. En fait, ce problème était susceptible d'amener avec lui ladite escouade. Mais les évènements s'enchaînèrent bien plus vite que ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer.

« **Tina ! Tina !** » Hurla une voix qui effraya Newt autant qu'elle lui apporta du baume au cœur. Devant eux se dirigeait en courant Jacob Kowalski dans toute sa splendeur. « **Tina ! Bon sang ce que je suis content de voir un visage familier ici, je pensais que j'étais perdu…** »

Tandis que les mots coulaient à flot devant l'incompréhension notoire de Graves, Newt tenta de trouver une solution aussi vite que possible. Il ignora involontairement le regard appelant à l'aide de l'américain, qui cherchait probablement à savoir si Newt connaissait l'ami de Tina. Graves tenta alors un sourire maladroit.

« **Oh je suis contente de te voir aussi…** » Fit-il avec une gêne toute particulière.

Newt ferma hermétiquement les yeux avant de les écarquiller, signe d'une idée – pas forcément des meilleures, mais une idée quand même. Il attrapa la main de Graves et lui fit signe de s'éloigner vers une allée isolée qui menait à ce qu'il semblait être les toilettes et l'entrée du personnel et autres elfes de maison. L'américain comprit bien assez vite sa démarche et reprit un peu plus contenance.

« **Venez, allons discuter plus loin pour ne pas gêner ceux qui passent.** » Son excuse était bidon, puisque l'allée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement était assez large pour que le trafic soit fluide même lorsque les lieux étaient bondés.

Mais Jacob suivit celui qu'il croyait être Tina sans même montrer un signe d'hésitation ou d'opposition. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin à l'écart, Newt soupira, soulagé de ne pas avoir attiré l'attention plus que ça.

« **Jacob, c'est Newt.** » Fit-il, et Graves lui adressa le regard le plus noir qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il déglutit difficilement et tenta d'ignorer la tempête à ses côtés. « **Écoute, tu ne peux pas être ici, tu…** »

Jacob le regarda, incrédule.

« **Vous n'êtes pas Newt.** » Le coupa-t-il. « **Où est votre valise alors ?** » Il croisa alors les bras, plus fier que jamais de sa déduction parfaite.

Newt soupira de nouveau, visiblement ennuyé par la situation. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« **Je suis Newt.** » L'anglais chercha désespérément un moyen de prouver son identité. « **Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans une banque… Vous vouliez ouvrir une boulangerie… J'ai séduit un Éruptif devant vous et…** »

Les yeux de Jacob s'éclaircirent d'une lueur de joie.

« **Newt !** » L'interrompit-il, un peu trop fort. « **Comment est-ce que… Non, ne me dis pas. C'est encore un de vos trucs de sorcier je suppose.** »

Le regard de Graves s'assombrit davantage – et Newt fut étonné que ce soit possible.

« **Est-ce que l'un de vous deux a l'intention de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?!** » Tonna alors la voix – fluette et aigue – de l'ancien directeur. Il n'en parut pas moins menaçant ceci dit.

C'était le moment que Newt avait le plus redouté. L'anglais ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il n'avait clairement pas eu le temps de construire un mensonge tout juste cohérent et se savait, de toutes manières, un piètre menteur. Il était dans une impasse où il devait choisir entre être entièrement honnête et en dire le moins possible. Une fois de plus, Newt opta pour la solution la plus stupide.

« **Jacob est un… No-maj'.** » Avoua-t-il et s'ils n'avaient pas été dans une situation d'extrême urgence, il était sûr que Graves l'aurait exécuté sur place. Il ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

« **Un No-maj ? Un No-maj' en plein milieu du MACUSA Scamander ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?** » La voix de l'américain était anormalement calme et Jacob ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« **Quand Grindelwald était encore… Vous.** » Il eut du mal à prononcer la fin de sa phrase. « **J'ai rencontré Jacob Kowalski et il a été exposé à la magie, par ma faute.** » Avoua-t-il enfin. « **Je n'ai pas réussi à l'oublietter tout de suite et il a fini par nous suivre, Tina, Queenie et moi lorsque nous traquions les créatures qui s'étaient échappé dans New York. Une fois que Grindelwald fut démasqué, Jacob a perdu la mémoire en même temps que tous les autres No-Majs de New York et…** »

Newt écarquilla les yeux. Jacob n'était pas supposé se souvenir d'eux.

« **Jacob ! Comment… Pourquoi es-tu ici ?!** » Reprit l'anglais, paniqué.

Jacob pinça ses lèvres et se mit à triturer le bout de ses manches, visiblement nerveux.

« **Queenie est revenue et… Je crois que tout m'est revenu lorsque je l'ai vue. Je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce qu'il s'est passé pour être honnête, mais je sais qu'elle a…** »

« **STOP !** » Tonna Graves. « **Vous vous rendez compte du nombre de lois que vous êtes en train de violer Scamander ?! Et je ne parle même pas de Queenie Goldstein…** » Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Après tout, lui-même avait été responsable de haute trahison et transgressait actuellement probablement l'entièreté du code de la sécurité et de la justice magique. « **Écoutez, je me fiche de ces histoires.** » Reprit-il alors, se pinçant l'arête du nez. « **Expliquez-moi comment régler ce problème maintenant et nous discuterons de ceci plus tard. Nous n'avons qu'une heure.** »

Newt hocha vivement la tête et ne perdit pas une seule seconde de plus.

« **Comment es-tu rentré ici, Jacob ?** » Fit-il, bien plus calmement.

Le concerné sembla réfléchir un instant.

« **Queenie m'a amené ici. Elle m'a expliqué que si je ne parlais à personne, alors on ne verrait pas que je suis un… No-Maj, comme vous appelez ça. Elle voulait que je vois Tina. Alors elle m'a dit d'attendre qu'elle revienne me chercher et je me suis assis dans le hall. Mais comme elle ne revenait pas alors…** »

Newt et Graves s'échangèrent un regard paniqué.

« **Tina est ici ?!** » Demanda alors l'anglais. Jacob fronça les sourcils, circonspect.

Graves roula des yeux.

« **Je ne suis pas Tina Goldstein. Je suis le directeur de la sécurité et de la justice magique, Percival Graves.** » Admit-il, non sans une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Jacob se dit qu'il s'agissait probablement de la même sorcellerie que Newt avait utilisée et hocha la tête, gêné.

Et Newt s'empêcha de rectifier le « _suis_ » par un « _était_ » quand Graves se vanta – littéralement – du statut qu'il n'occupait plus depuis quelques semaines déjà. Mais il se tut. L'américain en avait suffisamment vu pour aujourd'hui et Newt avait grand intérêt à ne pas se faire remarquer à cet instant.

« **Bon.** » Fit alors l'anglais, pour essayer de résoudre cette situation une bonne fois pour toute. « **Il faut qu'on te fasse sortir d'ici, Jacob…** » Il lança un regard lourd de sens à Graves, et une idée germa dans son esprit. « **Si je l'escorte vers la sortie, ça sera probablement suspect mais si vous ne voulez absolument pas je peux m'en occuper, seulement je pense que…** »

« **C'est bon. Je vais le faire.** » Assura-t-il en attrapant le bras de Jacob. « **Sir Kowalski, si voudriez bien me…** »

« **Hey !** » Il tenta de se dégager de la prise de l'ancien directeur dont l'expression outrée fut presque risible. « **Queenie va me chercher si je…** »

Newt l'interrompit.

« **Non. Elle saura où te trouver, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Mais pour le moment, tu _dois_ partir. Sinon, vous pourriez ne jamais vous revoir.** » Tenta-t-il en dernier recours. Il n'aima pas le regard que lui lança Jacob, qui était tout heureux d'avoir enfin pu retrouver ses amis. Mais s'il restait, alors il les mettrait tous en danger.

Graves fut entièrement d'accord avec le magizoologue. Jacob devait partir et vite. Il attrape de nouveau le bras du No-Maj – qui cette fois-ci se laissa faire –, et l'accompagna vers la sortie. L'air glacial que Graves arborait et sa démarche hostile firent baisser les yeux des sorciers présents. Newt l'attendit patiemment, l'observant légèrement penché sur le côté du mur.

Si l'américain réveillait bien quelque-chose chez Newt, ce n'était clairement pas de la peur ou de la gêne – quoi que tout de même présentes en grande quantité. C'était définitivement de l'admiration. Peu importaient les circonstances, Percival Graves assurait. Il se débrouillait pour assurer, pour être le meilleur dans des domaines inespérés. Comme celui d'imiter le caractère de ses aurors à la perfection, aussi différents étaient-ils de sa réelle personnalité.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ce dernier était déjà revenu.

« **Donc Tina Goldstein est ici.** » Il soupira et ferma hermétiquement les yeux. Ils n'étaient clairement pas au bout de leurs peines. « **Nous allons devoir faire encore plus attention.** »

Newt hocha vivement la tête et rangea discrètement sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa manche pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Si Graves avait initialement opté pour quelque-chose de classique, il se montrait désormais beaucoup plus méfiant et discret. La partie la plus compliquée à passer serait définitivement celle de l'ascenseur. Le MACUSA n'était pas particulièrement bondé mais grouillait tout de même d'aurors et autres sorciers appartenant au personnel. Par conséquent, ils savaient tout deux qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls dans la cabine.

Quand ils entrèrent, trois aurors étaient présents avec eux. Ils saluèrent Tina – Graves – d'un signe de la tête et demandèrent chacun leur tour l'étage de leur souhait. L'américain se racla alors la gorge.

« **L'office fédéral des permis de port de baguette, s'il vous plaît.** » Fit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

L'elfe se montra quelques peu surpris, puisque Tina Goldstein avait récupéré ses fonctions d'auror depuis que Grindelwald avait été appréhendé la première fois, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Newt resta silencieux et attendit patiemment que l'ascenseur les emmène au sous-sol. Il commençait à sérieusement étouffer, dans cette minuscule cabine remplie de trop de gens. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Était-ce la chaleur ? Une poussée soudaine d'agoraphobie ? Il n'en sut que trop rien. À vrai dire à cet instant, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

Ils sortirent en dernier. La pression redescendit petit à petit pour le magizoologue. Il espéra naturellement que Graves n'ait rien remarqué, mais douta que son malaise soit passé inaperçu. Comme il l'avait déjà relevé, son plus gros point commun avec l'ancien directeur était son sens de l'observation. Qu'il se soit rendu compte de quelque-chose ou non, Newt appréciait le fait qu'il ne dise rien à ce sujet.

L'espace au sous-sol était sombre et froid. Newt suivit l'américain de près pour ne pas se perdre entre les innombrables colonnes de marbre. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes de marche sans croiser personne, Graves s'arrêta devant une porte en bois austère que l'anglais avait déjà vu auparavant. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Newt reconnut alors immédiatement la pièce peu éclairée et mal rangée. Devant toute la paperasse accumulée sur les bureaux et autres étagères, l'anglais ne savait plus où regarder. Comment Graves allait-il trouver sa baguette dans tout cet amas de papiers et de baguettes confisquées ? Lorsque l'américain entama les recherches sur les étagères de droite, Newt suivit le mouvement et s'occupa de la gauche. Il trouva bien rapidement la partie où étaient stockées les baguettes de détenus. Il tira le premier casier. Les baguettes étaient classées par dates de retrait alors s'il remontait à un mois…

« **Nous cherchons une baguette noire, fine sans fioritures avec un anneau en argent qui entoure la base et…** » Graves tourna doucement la tête pour s'adresser au magizoologue et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il le vit, sa baguette à lui, à la main. « **… Surtout ne la touchez pas.** » Souffla-t-il alors qu'il était trop tard.

Newt arqua un sourcil inquiet. Pourquoi Graves ne voulait-il pas qu'il tienne sa baguette ? Quand il rencontra le regard de l'américain, il vit au moins autant d'incompréhension que dans le sien.

« **Comment est-ce que…** » L'ancien directeur secoua vivement la tête et avança jusqu'à l'anglais pour s'emparer de sa baguette. Quand il l'eut enfin entre les mains, il sentit un long frisson parcourir son bras et s'étendre dans tout son corps. Newt en déduit que ça devait être particulièrement agréable de retrouver l'intégralité de sa puissance. « **Peu importe. Merci Scamander.** **Partons d'ici avant d'avoir de nouveaux problèmes.** » Newt hocha la tête. Il arborait une mine particulièrement satisfaite et un sourire qui aurait pu effrayer l'anglais si Graves n'avait pas été sous les traits de Goldstein.

Ce fut alors plus déterminé que jamais que Graves passa la porte de l'office et Newt le suivit, sans un mot. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit en face de lui ce qu'il aurait pu leur arriver de pire. En face d'eux se tenait Tina Goldstein. Seule visiblement, et sa baguette pointée sur son double.

« **Sir Graves...** » Souffla-t-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque-chose mais rien ne sortit. Elle semblait paniquée, terrorisée, elle n'avait même pas daigné faire attention à Bunty – Newt – qui se trouvait juste à côté.

L'américain fit discrètement glisser sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa manche et leva doucement les mains. Il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seul et appréhendait Tina et son agressivité. Mais à la place, il vit une auror qui semblait perdue. Il chercha ses mots. Il devait réussir à convaincre Goldstein de les laisser passer.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de bouger le petit doigt.

« **Vous aviez raison.** » Admit-elle, baissant sa baguette comme si toute force avait quitté son corps. Graves baissa lentement les bras, lui adressant un regard attentif. « **Picquery ne fait rien. L'escouade qui est supposée aller secourir Newt est coincée par la paperasse et les autorisations…** »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Newt. Le MACUSA avait réparti équitablement les pouvoirs entre chaque sous-partie, et comme Graves le lui avait dit plus tôt, il était à la fois le directeur de la justice _et_ de la sécurité magique. Il avait deux fois plus de pouvoirs que n'importe qui d'autre et cela incluait la Présidente elle-même, dont le seul vrai pouvoir au sein du MACUSA était que son aval primait sur les décisions de tous. Mais sans Graves et son efficacité pour gérer ses équipes d'aurors et obtenir toutes les permissions nécessaires auprès de la Confédération internationale des sorciers. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'expéditions classiques, il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais il était question de Grindelwald. Picquery avait probablement dû se frotter aux rejets inflexibles de sa hiérarchie. Graves et ses mots magiques n'étaient plus là.

« **Je… Si je vous laisse, je veux juste que… Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie…** » Tina était au bord des larmes.

Newt sentit son estomac se tordre. Elle le pensait encore captif. Il chercha le regard de l'américain qui semblait l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Sa sensibilité le perdrait.

« **Tina.** » Souffla-t-il. Elle redressa doucement la tête vers lui, qu'elle ne semblait avoir remarqué que depuis quelques secondes seulement. Newt sentit la pression de regard de Graves sur lui mais n'en tint pas compte. « **Tina, je vais bien.** » Fit-il, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire d'autre.

L'auror le dévisagea un instant avant de comprendre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres tremblantes, incapable de parler. Elle courut dans sa direction et se jeta dans ses bras. Newt ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde. Tina n'était pas du genre tactile, alors son geste lui parut plus désespéré que jamais.

« **Newt… Newt qu'est-ce tu fais avec… Lui…** » Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. L'anglais comprit qu'elle parlait de l'ancien directeur.

Il se frotta nerveusement la nuque. La situation en elle-même n'était pas si complexe, mais en parler devenait tout de suite compliqué.

« **Disons que Grindelwald prévoyait de me tuer et qu'il m'a sauvé à temps.** » Répondit-il avec un demi-sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Graves dont l'air était neutre et froid. Visiblement, Graves appréciait sous-entendre qu'il était puissant mais n'aimait pas qu'on le lui rappelle. Newt nota ça dans un coin de son esprit.

Et il se rendit compte avec horreur que l'effet du polynectar se dissipait. Ça ne faisait clairement pas une heure !

« **Sir Graves, votre visage…** » L'anglais déglutit. « **Vous êtes en train de…** »

Graves chercha son reflet dans le marbre de l'une des colonnes et se rendit compte que la potion perdait de son efficacité. Il soupira. Sortir d'ici serait plus compliqué qu'il ne l'imaginait et ni lui ni Newt n'avaient pensé à prendre une recharge de potion lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que Graves avait pris les traits de Goldstein.

Tina dégagea son étreinte et lança un regard mitigé à son ancien supérieur.

« **Écoutez, je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez…** » Elle secoua la tête et ne termina pas sa phrase. « **Je m'en fiche. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Vous pouvez… Emprunter mon visage.** »

Graves haussa les sourcils, surpris par la proposition de son auror. Il s'attendait à une tempête de la part de cette dernière, à un lynchage public, à tout sauf à ça en somme. Il sortit sa baguette jusqu'ici cachée dans sa manche et la pointa sur Goldstein aînée.

« **Merci Goldstein. Je m'en souviendrais.** » Lui adressa-t-il, leurs regards ébènes croisés.

Newt esquissa un sourire, heureux de voir que Tina avait réussi à mettre de côté sa colère sans essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tandis que Graves opérait le sortilège de transfiguration, Newt croisa son propre reflet et se rendit compte qu'il allait falloir régler ce problème-là aussi. L'anglais pensa distraitement qu'il devrait trouver une nouvelle recette lorsqu'il en aurait le temps.

Quand ils eurent enfin terminé, Tina vit Newt – sous ses vrais traits – et lui adressa un sourire soulagé. Le voir _lui, vraiment lui,_ semblait la rassurer plus qu'avant. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il fallait qu'elle l'aide lui aussi. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux Tina, elle demanda le chapeau melon et le long manteau que Graves portait et quand il lui passa ces derniers, elle les tendit à Newt pour qu'il les enfile. Après quoi elle sortit un rouge à lèvre foncé de sa poche.

« **Je peux ?** » Fit-elle timidement. Et Newt hocha la tête, gêné. Il n'avait jamais porté de maquillage avant. « **Il faudra quand même que tu gardes la tête baissée si tu ne veux pas être repéré.** » Ajouta-t-elle.

Newt roula ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, comme Tina le lui montrait. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard de Graves tant il se sentait ridicule à cet instant. Il baissa la tête.

« **Comme ça, ça ira ?** » S'enquit-il.

Tina hocha vivement la tête. Elle recula et adressa un regard aux deux hommes.

« **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. J'aimerais savoir mais j'ai l'intime conviction que si je pose la moindre question, personne ne me répondra.** » Elle soupira. « **Je prends mon mal en patience. Et je dois retrouver Queenie. Avant votre session, j'ai dit à Picquery que nous ne l'avions pas retrouvée. Alors je pars à sa recherche.** »

L'anglais lui adressa un regard compréhensif et Graves hocha doucement la tête. Tina tourna alors les talons et ils se séparèrent, pour que chacun reprenne sa route. Le chemin de retour vers les appartements de Newt se passa sans encombre, ce qui eut le mérite de surprendre l'ancien directeur qui s'attendait à ce que les corps aient été retrouvés, ou que les sorciers se soient réveillés. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Visiblement, la roue de la chance avait tourné. Newt attrapa sa valise et la main tendue de l'américain et ils sortirent de l'établissement du MACUSA.

Cette journée se termina sur une note plus agréable que les précédentes. Mais Newt se fit la réflexion que si elle avait un amer goût de fin, elle signifiait pourtant le début des problèmes.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 11 !

Vous avez aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ça me fait toujours très plaisir. À Samedi prochain !


	12. Retrouvailles

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 12 !

Voici l'un des chapitres que j'ai préféré écrire. J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu à moi.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

 **XII – Retrouvailles**

« **Il en est hors de question.** » Railla Graves pour la centième fois.

Newt fronça les sourcils. La fâcheuse tendance que Percival Graves avait à se montrer inflexible pour aucune autre raison que celle de lui tenir tête l'énervait très particulièrement.

« **Sauf votre respect, Sir Graves…** » Newt marqua une pause. Sa voix était hésitante. « **J'aimerais entendre d'autres arguments qu'un non catégorique.** »

Le concerné soupira longuement et se releva de sa chaise pour faire face au magizoologue, qui sembla ravaler son arrogance. Si Graves n'aimait pas spécialement le fait que Newt se sente constamment écrasé par son caractère imposant, il devait admettre que ça pouvait l'arranger quelques fois. Malheureusement pour lui, l'anglais était incroyablement têtu et aussi effrayé pouvait-il se montrer devant lui, s'il avait une idée en tête il fallait remuer ciel et terre pour le faire changer d'avis.

Alors il se résigna. Il croisa les bras et dévisagea le magizoologue.

« **Une heure, Scamander.** » Il intensifia son regard. « **_Une_ heure.** »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit la lueur au fin fond des iris verts de l'anglais. Cela devait bien faire une heure que Newt et lui se disputaient sur le fait de vivre ou non dans la valise de ce dernier. Au départ, Graves avait pris sa proposition pour une blague mais s'était bien vite retiré lorsqu'il comprit que le magizoologue était _très_ sérieux. L'ancien directeur ne le lui avouerait sûrement jamais – ou peut-être dans dix ans quand ils en rigoleraient ensemble s'ils étaient toujours en vie – mais il avait fait partie de ceux qui avaient voté contre son retour sur le sol américain et contre l'ouverture de sa réserve. Avec le recul, Graves n'était clairement pas fier de son choix. Même s'il avait une certaine aversion pour les bêtes, il n'aurait jamais dû se montrer si ingrat auprès de l'anglais.

Son refus de séjourner à l'intérieur de la valise avait été si catégorique que Newt n'avait pas même eu l'occasion d'exposer ses propres arguments. Tout ce qu'il ne cessait de répéter fut quelque-chose comme « _Laissez-moi vous montrer !_ ».

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient revenus du MACUSA et si Graves s'attendit à ce que Newt s'enferme dans sa valise pour retrouver ses animaux, à la place avaient débuté de longues négociations pour vivre à l'intérieur de la valise plutôt que dans l'appartement abandonné miteux qu'ils avaient trouvé dans un quartier reculé de New York. Graves supposa alors qu'il serait témoin des retrouvailles entre Newt et ses animaux et le moment l'ennuyait déjà.

« **Merci. Vous ne le regretterez pas.** » Assura l'anglais avec une confiance que Graves ne lui connaissait pas.

Sans broncher, il s'apprêta à suivre Scamander jusqu'à sa valise, mais le magizoologue ne bougea pas. À la place, il lui tendit le plat de sa main et arbora un regard de profond inconfort.

« **Votre baguette, s'il vous plaît.** » Souffla Newt. Et Graves écarquilla les yeux face à la demande sordide de l'anglais.

« **Certainement pas.** » Et Newt trouva l'ancien directeur particulièrement susceptible à cet instant. « **Je garde ma baguette.** »

Newt lutta pour ne pas pincer l'arête de son nez. Évidemment, Graves ne plierait pas si facilement. Évidemment.

« **Je vous ai sauvé la vie et vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance ?** » S'enquit l'américain, mi-cynique, mi-sérieux. « **Je dois dire que je me sens insulté.** »

L'anglais se mordit la langue. Une longue liste de répliques cinglantes défila dans son esprit mais il se devait de rester correct face à l'ancien directeur. Alors il décida de prendre ce dernier à son propre jeu.

« **Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Je vous ai sauvé la vie _deux fois_ , et vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance ?** » Graves vit dans les yeux de l'anglais une lueur d'insolence qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de croiser. Il haussa les sourcils, décontenancé. « **Vous êtes un auror, le meilleur d'entre tous. Vous êtes entraîné pour réagir en situation de danger et je crois que j'ai raison de penser que mes créatures font partie intégrante de ces dangers. Alors si comme vous me l'avez confié, vous me faites confiance… C'est le moment de me le montrer.** »

Graves hésita quelques secondes avant de tendre sa baguette à l'anglais. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quand est-ce que Scamander avait-il appris à le convaincre si facilement ? Son jugement était peut-être biaisé au fond, mais bizarrement, la sensation ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. L'anglais avait raison au fond, il avait besoin de lui lâcher du lest.

« **Merci.** » Fit Newt, avec beaucoup de sincérité. Finalement, la tâche s'était révélée moins ardue que prévu puisque l'américain avait subitement décidé de mettre un peu de bonne volonté dans la construction de leur vie commune.

Lorsque Graves posa la baguette dans sa main, Newt examina soigneusement cette dernière. Le bois ondulait à l'endroit où l'américain refermait la main – Signe d'une utilisation plutôt intensive de la baguette. Rien de surprenant en somme. Et puis quelque-chose lui revint, subitement.

« **J'ai une question.** » Souffla-t-il, timidement. « **Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas que je touche votre baguette, Sir Graves ?** »

Le concerné ne sembla pas plus dérangé que ça par la question de l'anglais et répondit tout naturellement.

« **Lors de votre convalescence, votre baguette m'a donné du fil à retordre. Ma médicomagie à mains nues n'était pas assez efficace, alors je me suis débrouillé pour réparer votre baguette et l'utiliser.** » Newt comprit avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. « **Disons que cette dernière s'est montrée très particulièrement réticente à ce que je l'utilise. Je pensais donc à une potentielle incompatibilité magique entre vous et moi. Et je voulais vous protéger de potentielles douleurs qui surviendraient au toucher de ma propre baguette.** » Il haussa les épaules.

Et l'anglais ne put s'empêcher de cogiter sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Newt savait sa baguette particulièrement sauvage. Il se demanda alors si Grindelwald avait ressenti quelque-chose le jour où il avait brisé sa baguette et deux options s'offraient à lui : Soit il n'avait rien laissé transparaître, soit sa magie était assez puissante pour calmer les sautes d'humeur de la baguette de Newt. Et ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'aurait surpris.

« **Mais il apparaît que vous n'avez aucun problème à la tenir entre vos mains.** » Graves eut un regard dédaigneux. L'anglais baissa la tête, gêné.

« **Je suis désolé si…** » Lui répondit-il, la voix hésitante.

« **Faites-moi plaisir et cessez de vous excuser pour rien, Scamander.** » L'interrompit-il. Il désigna la valise du magizoologue d'un geste qui parut désintéressé. « **Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis.** »

Puisqu'il était hors de question que Newt laisse passer sa chance, il ne lui répondit pas et descendit à l'intérieur de sa valise en premier, attendant que l'américain l'imite. Graves retrouva la cabane désordonnée dans laquelle il était descendu plus tôt dans la journée. Son regard s'attarda sur chaque détail de la pièce. Sur chaque mur – excepté aux endroits où se trouvaient les portes – il y avait des placards de fixés et des paillasses qui servaient probablement de plans de travail à Scamander. La plupart des surfaces étaient recouvertes de choses que Graves ne saurait identifier. Il y avait de nombreux flacons empilés, du verre cassé qui n'avait pas été nettoyé sur le sol à côté. Graves se fit la réflexion que s'ils avaient peut-être quelques points communs, ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde en termes d'organisation.

Sur un autre plan de travail, il y avait plusieurs planches à découper avec une machette plantée dans l'une d'entre elles. Probablement que certaines créatures du magizoologue étaient carnivore et il se devait de subvenir à leurs besoins. Non loin se trouvaient d'énormes sacs et Graves se douta qu'il s'agissait du coin dédié à la nourriture. L'américain leva la tête lorsque son front cogna contre quelque-chose de pendu. Des filets, des appâts, et autres outils étaient suspendus au plafond. Ce qu'il avait heurté sembla être un pot avec une plante grimpante dont le feuillage s'étendait sur quelques mètres au plafond.

Dans un coin reculé de la pièce se trouvait un lit une place défait. Scamander devait dormir ici lorsqu'il était en voyage et n'avait nulle part où se loger – ou qu'il s'écroulait de fatigue après une longue journée à s'être occupé de sa petite ménagerie.

« **Ceci est… Mon atelier. Je ne passe pas énormément de temps ici, sauf lorsque j'ai besoin d'étudier une substance en particulier ou que je dois soigner certains animaux dont la taille n'excède pas… L'encadrement de la porte.** » Newt désigna la porte en question. Le bois de l'encadrement était parsemé de griffures et autres marques de grignotage. Certains endroits semblaient avoir été rafistolés à la va-vite sans magie. Graves pensa distraitement qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses cassées et abîmées dans cet atelier.

L'anglais se dirigea vers une autre porte déjà ouverte et laissa passer l'américain avant lui. Il s'agissait de la fameuse bibliothèque qu'il avait aussi pu apercevoir plus tôt. Contrairement à l'atelier du magizoologue, l'endroit était étrangement bien ordonné. Il ne semblait pas y avoir la moindre poussière et les livres étaient parfaitement bien rangés sur les étagères qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond. Le bois des meubles était verni et dans un excellent état, ce qui contrastait avec l'état des placards et des plans de travail de l'atelier. Évidemment, il ne s'agissait pas de la même utilisation mais la différence de traitement entre les deux pièces étonna tout de même Graves. Contre le seul mur inoccupé de la bibliothèque se trouvait un second lit une place, dans un bien meilleur état que le premier. Le matelas semblait bien plus confortable et les draps neufs. L'américain arqua un sourcil et planta son regard dans celui de Scamander, qui tourna immédiatement la tête – mais ça, Graves commençait à s'y être habitué. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche pour poser une question, mais fut devancé.

« **Je ne rentre pratiquement jamais dans cette pièce. Tout est en parfait état, même les livres, parce que je ne les consulte que très rarement. Je dois même avouer n'avoir jamais ouvert certains ouvrages depuis que j'ai aménagé cet endroit.** » Il se frotta la nuque avec beaucoup de gêne. « **C'est le professeur Albus Dumbledore qui m'a « _offert_ » cette pièce. Il y a mis les meilleurs livres qu'il connaissait sur la magizoologie, les animaux moldus, ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait toucher à la nature. Elle me sert également à recevoir des invités. Quand j'en ai.** » Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. « **Mais je n'en ai jamais eu alors…** » Newt s'interrompit brusquement, craignant de paraître trop bavard. Il s'était attendu à devoir occuper le plus gros du temps de parole mais n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude.

Newt n'en parla pas à Graves, mais l'américain comprit qu'il s'agirait probablement de l'endroit où lui dormirait s'il acceptait la proposition de l'anglais. L'endroit sentait bon et semblait bien plus propre que celui dont ils venaient de sortir. Et l'ancien directeur avait connu bien pire en termes d'hospitalité. Quand il hocha la tête dans la direction de l'anglais, ce dernier lui adressa un demi-sourire avant de sortir de la pièce et de lui faire signe de le suivre vers la troisième porte, celle qui était abîmée.

Graves s'attendit à ce qui suivait. Enfin, non. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver derrière cette porte, mais se doutait qu'il s'agirait d'animaux. Il n'avait encore jamais pu admirer le travail de Scamander dans sa valise et s'il s'était montré réticent aux premiers abords, il y avait quand même un soupçon d'excitation dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on visitait la réserve d'un des magizoologues les plus reconnus au monde.

Et quand Scamander ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer en premier et que son regard se posa sur l'horizon, Graves se fit l'amère réflexion qu'il regrettait de ne pas être descendu ici plus tôt. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à trouver des box avec plusieurs animaux enfermés, mais il ne s'attendait _clairement pas_ à faire face à ce qu'il lui semblait être des hectares de terrains et de plaines.

« **Ce n'était pas aussi vaste avant. J'avais déjà beaucoup de place, mais lorsque la présidente m'a proposé de faire une réserve, elle m'a autorisé à faire appel aux meilleurs sorciers du MACUSA pour tisser d'excellents sorts d'extension…** » Graves regarda Scamander du coin de l'œil et croisa un sourire sincère et fier. Toutes ces histoires lui avaient fait oublié à quel point l'anglais était passionné par ce qu'il faisait. Elles lui avaient fait oublier ce regard.

Le sourire du magizoologue s'élargit lorsqu'il vit son botruc courir vers lui et grimper à sa jambe.

« **Pickett !** » Fit-il, laissant monter sur son bras sa branche adorée. « **Oui, je suis désolé Pickett. Je sais. Ils ont été méchants ? On va aller les voir ensemble après.** »

Plusieurs pensées traversèrent l'esprit de l'américain. Il trouva d'abord l'anglais ridicule avant de revenir à l'habituel passionné. Mais une fois de plus, l'adjectif qui l'emporta fut « _attendrissant_ ». Et il détesta le monde un instant. Il détesta le monde de s'en être pris à quelqu'un comme Scamander. Graves avait croisé la route des sorciers les plus dégoûtants que New York ait connu. Il avait été contraint d'en libérer certains alors qu'il n'avait pas encore ses pouvoirs de directeur, et le simple fait de se dire qu'eux n'avaient pas souffert là où ce qu'il lui sembla être l'être le plus pur, le plus candide, avait quant à lui connu la douleur et la torture… L'idée était difficilement supportable.

Il n'était pas surprenant d'entendre de Percival Graves qu'il était un homme protecteur. À vrai dire, il s'agissait tout bonnement de son travail. Protéger les innocents, sauver les innocents, enfermer les méchants, parfois tuer les méchants.

Perdre son travail l'avait dévasté. Mais l'américain n'avait pas besoin de son travail à cet instant. Il avait besoin de rester planté là, à fixer Scamander pendant qu'il s'occupait de ses chères créatures. Il avait besoin de prendre une pause.

Elle serait courte. Il le savait. Grindelwald ne serait jamais loin d'eux et trouverait toujours un moyen de leur poser problème. Mais il n'y pensa plus pendant une seconde.

Newt captura le regard adouci de l'américain et n'osa pas sourire davantage. La visite de sa valise suscitait toujours des réactions très différentes les unes des autres si ce n'était qu'elles étaient toutes positives. Il se fit la réflexion que Graves s'était fait une mauvaise idée de ses créatures et qu'il se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé tout ce temps. Donc bien loin de se douter qu'il était lui-même la cause de ce revirement de personnalité.

Ça ne dura pas. Graves reprit contenance et revint à ses esprits. L'anglais s'en rendit bien assez vite compte. Il laissa Pickett se faufiler à travers sa chemise pour remonter jusqu'à son épaule et s'y asseoir. Le botruc regardait l'américain d'un œil mauvais mais Graves ne comprit pas ce que les petites billes noires qui le fixaient intensément voulaient lui dire. Alors il n'y porta pas plus d'attention et se concentra sur la visite.

L'anglais passa d'un coin à l'autre. L'endroit sur lequel donnait la porte qu'ils avaient traversé était une sorte de grand abri de bois où se trouvaient une grande partie des animaux de petite taille. Graves reconnut certaines d'entre elles. Tels que les Billywig qui volaient librement ou encore les Niffleurs. La plupart lui étaient cependant inconnues. Mais Newt, qui décelait sur son visage l'incompréhension lorsque se présentait une créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, lui expliqua avec une certaine pédagogie chaque particularité, chaque chose importante à connaître.

Jusqu'à qu'un poids vienne faire s'affaisser les épaules de l'américain et Graves sentit le tissu de son veston noir craquer dans son dos. Il sursauta avant que la chose ne le quitte pour rejoindre Scamander qui écarquillait les yeux.

« **Non ! Non !** » Newt arborait un regard colérique et ses sourcils étaient froncés. « **Je sais que tu aimes les inconnus Georgia, mais je t'ai déjà dit que non. Tu ne peux pas sauter sur le dos de n'importe qui sans raison !** » Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Percival Graves, pensa l'anglais.

Georgia était une Nundu que Graves devina encore très jeune à cause de sa taille. Et Newt, alors qu'il continua à gronder l'animal – qui n'avait que faire de ses sermons – chercha le regard de l'américain du coin de l'œil. Il s'attendit à ce que Georgia ait tout gâché.

« **Ne lui criez pas dessus, elle est encore jeune.** » Et Newt écarquilla les yeux devant l'intérêt que sembla porter Graves à l'animal pendant quelques secondes. « **Pas que j'en ai quelque-chose à faire ceci-dit.** » Se rattrapa alors l'ancien directeur et l'anglais ne sut pas s'il parlait de son vêtement déchiré par les griffes de la petite Nundu ou du bien-être de l'animal en question. Il décida de sourire aussi discrètement que possible et de ne pas chercher à savoir, simplement heureux de voir que cet incident n'avait ruiné ses chances.

Graves cachait bien son jeu. Derrière son tempérament implacable et son comportement de gros dur qui n'avait peur de rien, inatteignable, se trouvait une sensibilité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Mais Newt ne fut pas plus surpris que ça. Aussi solide son masque était-il, Graves était un humain et fonctionnait comme tout le monde. Il était tout simplement moins expressif que la grande majorité.

Avant de mettre les pieds hors de l'abri en bois, Newt remonta le bas de son pantalon en toile dans un ourlet négligé. Graves, du bout des doigts, remonta le sien avec un peu de magie.

Et Scamander ne lésina pas sur le spectacle. Le passage par la grotte fut rythmé par les battements de cœur d'une mère Occamy qui occupait un grand espace de cette dernière. Mais l'ambiance n'en demeura pour autant pas angoissante le moins du monde. Dans les plaines, il ne fut pas surpris de croiser un élevage de Veaudelunes et de Vivets Dorés, il aperçut même celui de Grapcornes au loin. Quand il se dirigea vers le côté des eaux, Scamander fut catégorique concernant le fait qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher mais détailla soigneusement ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Il y avait plusieurs Kelpies mais surtout, l'anglais abritait plusieurs êtres des mers qu'il interdisait formellement de déranger. Ces derniers étaient deuxièmes dans la liste des créatures à ramener dans leur habitat authentique.

Naturellement, Graves fut curieux.

« **Qui sont les premiers, alors ?** » S'enquit-il avant de voir le visage du magizoologue se décomposer. Et l'américain comprit qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque-chose que Scamander avait probablement eu l'intention de lui cacher – au moins en partie.

« **Est-ce que…** » Newt prit une grande inspiration. « **Est-ce que vous me faites confiance ?** » Lui avait-il demandé, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse. Il avait besoin de son aval et Graves devina que les choses devenaient bizarrement sérieuses.

Il hocha la tête.

« **Je n'ai pas ma baguette, de toutes façons. Alors si quelque-chose advient, vous en serez responsable.** » Lui répondit-il, entre cynisme et sérieux absolu.

Newt fut perturbé un instant mais finit par tendre sa main à l'ancien directeur, qui s'en saisit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ils transplanèrent.

« **Je ne peux pas vous dire où nous sommes. Enfin… Nous sommes toujours dans la valise mais…** » L'anglais sembla regarder autour de lui. « **Je ne peux pas vous dire où nous sommes à voix haute, parce qu'il entend très bien et comprend tout ce qu'on lui dit.** » Il soupira. **« Je dois le relâcher au plus vite car il a besoin de deux-cent cinquante kilomètres carrés pour vivre dans d'excellentes conditions. Son espace personnel ne fait que soixante-dix kilomètres carrés. Même vos meilleurs sorciers n'ont pas réussi à faire mieux.** »

Graves arqua un sourcil.

« **Je dois trouver un endroit assez grand pour le libérer, ce qui explique pourquoi je prends du temps.** »

L'américain ne sembla pas satisfait par la réponse que Scamander avait eu face à son incompréhension. L'anglais tilta enfin.

« **Ah ! J'oubliais le plus important !** » Alors qu'il s'apprêta à continuer, un rugissement puissant et assourdissant retentit derrière eux et Graves – qui n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps – eut un mauvais pressentiment. « **Voici Nestor. C'est un Noir des Hébrides.** »

« **_Mercy Lewis._** » Lâcha Graves, dont le cœur rata un battement.

Et un immense dragon noir de quelque-chose comme dix mètres de longueur se posa devant eux. Newt fit reculer Graves de quelques pas, comprenant que Nestor n'appréciait pas la présence d'un inconnu. Il se positionna devant l'ancien directeur, dont le premier réflexe fut de chercher sa baguette… Avant de se souvenir que ce crétin de Scamander l'avait obligé à la laisser en haut. Comment allaient-ils faire pour faire face au dragon maintenant ? En posséder un était une chose, mais se retrouver nez à nez avec lui ?!

Scamander avait pété les plombs. Comment avait-il pu ne pas penser à cette éventualité ? Il avait probablement attrapé la bête endormie par l'une de ses substances et la maintenait loin de lui dans cet espace dans lequel ils avaient tous deux transplané. Après avoir fait face par deux fois à Grindelwald, l'anglais allait signer son arrêt de mort dans sa propre valise emportant Percival Graves dans sa tombe ?

L'américain pensa distraitement que mourir des flammes d'un dragon n'était pas la mort qu'il avait toujours souhaité, mais que cette dernière restait honorable.

Jusqu'à ce que l'incompréhensible ne se produise. Scamander s'était jeté contre les ailes recouvertes d'écailles tranchantes et de quelques plumes noires de l'énorme bête. Et Graves fut littéralement pétrifié devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

« **Il ne fera rien. Je te promets qu'il ne te fera rien.** » Graves fut surpris d'entendre Scamander se montrer aussi familier avec lui et ses mots ne le rassurèrent que trop peu. « **Lui aussi, il a peur de toi, regarde.** » Jusqu'à que l'anglais ne montre l'ancien directeur du doigt et que les grands yeux ambrés du dragon ne le regardent intensément. Il était en train de parler à « _Nestor_ » depuis le début. L'américain se sentit idiot quelques secondes mais reprit bien vite contenance.

Et le dragon sembla calmer son souffle brûlant pour s'approcher encore plus près de Graves. S'il détestait l'admettre, l'américain sentit la peur lui paralyser les jambes. Mais lorsque l'immense bête avança doucement sa tête vers lui, il fut surmonté par l'envie incontrôlable de tendre sa main vers ce dernier. Le museau encore chaud poussa contre le creux de la paume de sa main et toute la peur qu'il avait accumulé s'envola devant l'image apaisante qui s'offrait à lui.

Le quotidien de Percival Graves était souvent bordé d'évènements tragiques en tout genre. Seules ses réussites venaient enluminer ce dernier – et suffisaient à motiver l'américain à continuer à exercer son métier tant elles étaient belles. En somme, Percival Graves était entouré d'ondes négatives, d'une puissance sombre et mauvaise où le triomphe était sa seule rédemption et son seul moyen d'émerger de cet océan de drames.

Mais ce dragon, ce contact, cet instant était incroyablement puissant, du côté lumineux de la balance. Ce n'était pas la mort d'un auror, ni celles de centaines d'innocents, ni l'exécution d'un sorcier noir. C'était une expérience qui resterait à jamais gravée dans son esprit, qui viendrait éclairer les mauvais jours, qui lui rappellerait toujours qu'il se battait pour une bonne raison, parce que la vie de sorcier valait le coup d'être vécue par ceux qui n'avaient pas eu de chance. Pour que d'autres vivent ce que lui vivait à cet instant.

Quand Nestor se dégagea lentement de la main moite de l'américain, ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, se rendant seulement compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle tout ce temps.

Le regard déconcerté de Graves se posa sur le magizoologue, toujours blotti contre les ailes de l'animal. Scamander sentit les yeux posés sur lui au bout de quelques secondes.

« **C'est l'une des choses qu' _il_ voulait de moi.** » Murmura l'anglais. « **Grindelwald voulait que je lui donne mon secret.** » Un regard profond se planta dans les iris ébènes de l'américain. « **Mais il n'y a aucun secret là-dedans. Je… Ils comptent plus que tout, pour moi. Ils sont capables de le sentir et savent me le rendre.** »

Attendrissant. Intéressant. Incroyable. Intelligent. Et Graves sentit quelque-chose se serrer dans le creux de son estomac. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis ses années passées à Ilvermorny. Un sentiment qu'il avait oublié depuis le jour où il avait fait le serment de dédier sa vie à son travail de directeur de la justice et de la sécurité magique. Il y eut quelque-chose en lui qui rejeta significativement cette sensation, et une autre partie de lui qui mourrait d'envie d'embrasser la passion qu'il partageait avec Scamander à cet instant.

Une main tendue finit par le ramener à la réalité. Et son regard remonta doucement le long du bras de l'anglais jusqu'à trouver ses yeux et son sourire qui finirait par le tuer s'il continuait ainsi. Il saisit l'avant-bras du magizoologue, encore secoué.

Quand ils réapparurent de leur transplanation, Graves se rendit compte qu'ils étaient de nouveau dans l'atelier. Scamander métamorphosa une planche de bois qui traînait contre l'un de ses murs en un petit tabouret et invita l'ancien directeur à s'asseoir. Visiblement, Newt avait à faire.

« **Donc… Vous apprivoisez des dragons, Scamander ?** » Graves marqua une pause, toujours sous le choc. « **Enfin, j'avais entendu parlé de cette histoire mais je ne pensais pas que…** »

Newt se tourna vers l'américain et verrouilla son regard au sien, une branche d'une plante inconnue aux feuilles rougeâtres dans une main et un couteau pliable dans l'autre.

« **Vous savez Sir Graves.** » Il continua à couper les feuilles une par une, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Le geste était devenu mécanique, avec l'habitude. « **D'aussi loin que je me souvienne… Aucune créature, aussi sauvage soit-elle, n'a réussi à me résister.** » Sa voix était douce et son regard fut si intense que l'américain se demanda le temps d'un instant de quoi – ou de qui – était-il en train de parler à cet instant. Quand il comprit enfin le double-sens absurde de cette phrase, il le dévisagea…

Et manqua sévèrement de s'étouffer. Scamander ne percuta pas tout de suite, mais lorsque la lumière se fit enfin à tous les étages, la gêne lui provoqua un hoquet de surprise et le couteau trancha la peau de son pouce.

« **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…** » Évidemment, il se trouva que la plante qu'il était en train de découper était hautement venimeuse. Le contact entre la chair ouverte et la tige fraichement hachée lui arracha un cri de douleur plaintif. Ce n'était qu'une petite blessure anodine mais Merlin, ce que ça pouvait faire mal ! Devant le regard inquiet de l'américain, Scamander dût réagir. « **Je vais bien, ce n'est rien, je peux m'en occuper seul…** » Avait-il soufflé avant de mordre l'intérieur de sa joue jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique significatif du sang sur sa langue. Ne pas perdre la face devant Percival Graves lui coutait plus cher que ce qu'il aurait bien pu imaginer.

Quand l'américain fut certain des dires de l'anglais, il se dirigea vers l'échelle et remonta vers son cabanon pour assouvir son besoin de s'isoler de cet énergumène. Scamander avait définitivement un truc pour créer le malaise avec sa maladresse légendaire.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent sans que l'anglais ne daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Graves était retourné à sa lecture, ils discuteraient plus sérieusement de la proposition de « _déménagement_ » de Newt lorsque ce dernier remonterait avec son pouce entier. Alors quand sa tête dépassa enfin du fond de sa valise, Graves referma le livre sur l'un de ses doigts, pour ne pas perdre sa page, et accorda son attention au magizoologue en espérant que ce dernier ne remette pas ce qu'il venait de se passer sur la table. Mais il buta un sur un petit détail.

« **Pourquoi ne soignez-vous pas tout simplement votre pouce ?** » S'enquit-il en voyant le pansement encore légèrement ensanglanté sur le doigt de l'anglais.

« **Oh c'est parce que c'est une espèce très rare de…** » Newt se coupa. Il avait été assez bavard comme ça et de toutes façons, Graves n'en avait sûrement rien à faire de quelle variété de Dictame était la plante qu'il découpait plus tôt. « **Le poison de cette plante n'apprécie pas spécialement la magie. Si vous essayez de l'utiliser pour l'éradiquer, il devient encore plus puissant.** »

Graves hocha distraitement la tête.

« **Je vois.** » Il s'apprêta à rouvrir l'ouvrage dans lequel il était plongé plus tôt mais se souvint que ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il avait attendu l'anglais. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Scamander lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« **Alors…** » Il sembla infiniment plus gêné qu'avant. « **Qu'avez-vous pensé de…** »

« **C'est d'accord.** » Lâcha-t-il avec une simplicité déconcertante. Il claqua des doigts et une tige plate en or apparut dans sa main. Il glissa cette dernière entre les deux pages où se trouvait autrefois son doigt et ferma le livre pour de bon. « **Mais je tenais tout de même à vous poser une question.** »

L'anglais imagina toutes les raisons qui pourraient poser problème. La plus évidente de toute fut celle du dragon. Graves n'avait probablement pas envie de dormir dans un endroit proche du territoire d'un énorme Noir des Hébrides. Et Newt aurait dû s'en douter. Ou peut-être était-ce lié aux Niffleurs ? L'ancien directeur avait le goût des belles choses et plus particulièrement vestimentairement parlant. Et Newt avait toujours remarqué les deux petits boutons en forme de scorpions qui plaquaient le col de sa chemise et gardaient sa cravate en place. S'ils étaient tous deux noirs, ça ne les empêchait pas de briller et d'être sertis d'or. Les Niffleurs finiraient par les lui voler. Mais Newt pourrait lui proposer quelques sortilèges pour camoufler ces derniers aux yeux des petits animaux…

L'américain l'arracha subitement au cours de ses pensées.

« **Vous avez une salle de bain ?** »

Voilà une raison qu'il n'avait pas imaginée. Et avec le recul, elle paraissait bien plus évidente que toutes les autres. Le pire ? Ce serait probablement la réponse qu'allait devoir lui donner Newt.

« **Eh bien, je…** » Graves haussa les sourcils, dans l'attente d'une réponse. « **Il y a un lac un peu plus loin et…** »

L'américain le dévisagea et l'anglais eut l'amère impression d'avoir insulté l'ancien directeur. Alors il se tut.

« **Et un lac n'est pas une salle de bain, Scamander.** » Il roula des yeux. « **Si vous me laissez ajouter une salle de bain dans votre valise, alors nous avons un accord.** »

Newt hocha hâtivement la tête. À vrai dire, le fait d'ajouter une salle de bain ne changerait pas grand-chose à l'aménagement de sa valise et si cela pouvait arranger l'ancien directeur, alors l'anglais ne s'y opposerait pas.

* * *

Quand Graves eut enfin fini l'installation de sa nouvelle salle de bain – dont l'entrée se trouvait sur un pan de mur libre de la petite bibliothèque, Scamander eut droit à tout un discours sur l'importance des règles d'un espace commun. Newt n'avait pas bronché et avait attentivement écouté l'ancien directeur. Son objectif n'était pas de séquestrer l'américain dans un lieu qu'il trouvait inconfortable. Alors quand Graves lui commanda de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son atelier… L'anglais ne s'y opposa pas. Mais il n'était définitivement pas enchanté par l'activité.

En fait, ce que Graves appelait désordre n'en était pas réellement un. Newt savait parfaitement où se trouvait chaque ingrédient, chaque herbe, chaque outil. Changer ses habitudes ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, mais l'américain avait raison dans le fond.

Il était debout au centre de la pièce et cherchait une place pour chaque outil traînant sur ses plans de travail.

« **Je suis désolé d'avoir à amener le sujet si tôt, Scamander.** » Newt tourna instinctivement la tête et haussa les sourcils. « **Mais avez-vous une piste pour… La suite ?** »

Graves se sentit coupable à l'instant où il vit la ligne des lèvres de l'anglais s'affaisser.

« **J'en ai une.** » Souffla-t-il. « **Et nous devons aller à Londres pour ça.** » L'américain fit immédiatement le lien et arbora un air désolé. « **Tout porte à croire que mon frère détient un artefact que Grindelwald convoite. Il s'est déjà déplacé une première fois en Grande-Bretagne, dans l'espoir que Theseus accepte d'échanger ce dernier contre ma vie.** »

L'ancien directeur écarquilla les yeux.

« **Il n'a pas accepté ?** » Et Newt secoua doucement la tête. « **Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez, Scamander ? Si ce que vous me dites est vrai, votre frère risque sa carrière.** »

Newt soupira et s'assit sur un tabouret qu'il attira à lui.

« **Je… Je ne sais pas…** » Il frotta ses yeux et Graves ne lui en tint pas compte, le regard perdu ailleurs. « **Grindelwald ne m'a rien dit là-dessus. J'ai entendu la discussion de deux de ses sbires qui n'étaient pas très discrets. Ils parlaient d'un artefact qu'ils ont appelé la « _pierre_ ». Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit. Mais je sais une chose, ma vie n'a de valeur que pour mon frère. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à que...** »

Graves l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Il pouvait sentir la tristesse de l'anglais dans sa voix tremblante.

« **Alors je suppose que nous allons à Londres.** »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisa tout de suite qu'un problème se posait à cet instant : Percival Graves était un criminel hautement recherché et Newt Scamander était porté disparu, considéré comme mort par beaucoup.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre doux, avec un moment fort qui, je l'espère, vous aura fait ressentir la même chose que ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je l'ai écrit ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	13. Londres

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 13 !

Et voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je ne vous en dit pas plus et on se voit à la fin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XIII – Londres**

« **Je crois que… C'est bon.** » Souffla une voix timide, tirant Graves de sa lecture.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, l'air vaguement intéressé. C'était peut-être quelque-chose comme la cinquième fois que Scamander prônait avoir trouvé un ingrédient qui rendait sa mixture de polynectar fonctionnelle. La première fois, l'anglais avait eu la mauvaise idée d'essayer cette dernière sans même connaître les effets réels qu'elle pourrait bien avoir sur son apparence. S'il avait retenu un éclat de rire, l'américain n'avait pu réprimer un sourire moqueur lorsque Scamander s'était pointé avec les cheveux verts. D'ailleurs, la couleur n'avait pas encore tout à fait disparu. Les autres fois, il n'avait pas franchement eu l'occasion d'apprécier le spectacle mais s'était douté des échecs cuisants qu'avait dû essuyer le magizoologue lorsqu'il l'avait entendu invoquer le nom de Merlin.

Alors quand Scamander entra dans la pièce sous les traits d'un autre homme qui avait un air de famille bien étrange avec l'anglais… Graves mis quelques secondes à comprendre. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Theseus Scamander de ses propres yeux – si l'on excluait le moment où il avait rendu visite à Scamander après la crise du Val d'Or – et les pauvres fois où il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'auror, il n'avait pas spécialement fait attention au visage de ce dernier.

« **À en croire votre tête, j'imagine que j'ai réussi.** » Il se frotta doucement la nuque, gêné d'avoir dérangé l'ancien directeur alors qu'il aurait pu se contenter de trouver une glace.

L'américain attrapa sa baguette, posée sur la petite table à côté de son fauteuil et métamorphosa un verre vide qui traînait en un miroir qui flotta jusqu'à l'anglais.

« **Vous tenez la bonne formule.** » Assura Graves, déjà replongé dans sa lecture. « **Votre attitude vous trahit ceci-dit.** »

Scamander pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Il savait que son jeu d'acteur était loin d'être parfait – surtout s'il comparait ses performances à celles de Graves, qui était un infiltré dans l'âme. Après tout, l'américain ne se serait pas hissé si haut dans la hiérarchie du MACUSA s'il n'avait eu pas les talents requis.

« **J'aurais probablement besoin d'un coup de main en temps voulu, mais merci pour…** »

Graves ferma son livre et se releva de son fauteuil. D'un claquement de doigt, les lunettes de lecture qu'il portait disparurent – Et Newt se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué que l'américain portait des lunettes lorsqu'il lisait. Ce dernier s'approcha de l'anglais avec une réserve qui lui sembla presque étrange et tandis que Newt s'évertuait à analyser le moindre mouvement qu'effectuait Graves, lui peinait à ne rien laisser transparaître.

Si les recherches récentes de Scamander ne lui avaient guère laissé le temps de remarquer l'attitude de l'américain, Graves se donnait un mal fou pour ne pas interagir de trop près avec ce dernier. La raison était simple et nichait au cœur de sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il se devait d'échanger avec l'anglais. La sensation de confusion qui en résultait n'était jamais agréable. Le pire était indubitablement que s'il avait su que Scamander réveillerait de telles envies pourtant interdites avant qu'ils ne commencent à travailler ensemble… Il aurait quand même accepté. Et cette pensée le pétrifiait tout autant qu'elle l'apaisait.

Grindelwald avait raison sur un point. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'erreur de s'attacher à quelqu'un, il l'avait amèrement regretté.

Il était déjà touché. Mais ne pas s'enfoncer davantage dans son erreur lui était toujours possible. Les traits de Theseus Scamander avaient beau lui faciliter la tâche à cet instant, la profondeur qu'il croisa au fond de son regard était la sienne.

Et moins il s'aventurerait dans les iris vertes et le sourire charmeur de l'anglais, mieux ce serait. À cet instant néanmoins, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier.

« **Vous devez vous tenir plus droit.** » Il recula de quelques pas pour avoir une vision d'ensemble. « **Vos mains, dans vos poches.** » Il mima alors un sourire en coin sur son visage avant de reprendre son air neutre que Scamander peina à imiter. « **Je crois que nous avons un début. Qu'en pensez-vous ?** » Conclut-il avant de faire léviter le miroir jusqu'à lui pour le placer face à Scamander.

Le regard surpris que lança l'anglais à son propre reflet en disait long.

« **C'est… Troublant.** » Répondit l'anglais, pas si surpris que le souvenir de Graves se révèle aussi précis. « **Il ne reste plus qu'à vous trouver quelqu'un.** »

Et l'américain pensa distraitement qu'il n'en pouvait plus des sous-entendus vaseux – très probablement involontaires – de Scamander.

« **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.** » Lui répondit-il plus sérieusement. « **J'ai ma petite idée.** »

Scamander lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Il travaillait seul sur la mixture depuis le début de ses recherches et avait précisément demandé à Graves de ne pas interférer dans son travail. Évidemment, il n'avait pas utilisé ces termes-là, et sa demande s'était avérée infiniment plus douce, mais l'idée était là. Newt avait une manière de travailler bien à lui – et par là, ceci signifiait qu'il était désordonné et n'avait pas le sens de la collaboration – que l'ancien directeur n'aurait perturbé pour rien au monde. En fait, si se plonger dans le monde de Scamander pouvait être incroyable par moments, Graves se savait incapable de parfaitement suivre le magizoologue dans ses entreprises.

Alors quand l'ancien directeur arrivait à lui rendre service sans pour autant le perturber, il éprouvait une profonde gratitude envers ce dernier. Cela lui donnait l'intime conviction que Graves n'était pas totalement déconnecté de ses façons de faire. Plus encore, il se souciait tout particulièrement de ses besoins – dont celui de lui laisser beaucoup d'espace. Parce que c'était probablement ce dont Scamander avait le plus besoin.

Graves le lui accordait, à contre-cœur mais aussi parce qu'il se devait de ne pas succomber. Une part de lui livrait un combat pour garder ses distances et là où une autre se serait donnée corps et âme à l'anglais. La demi-mesure n'était pas parfaite, mais lui permettait de ne pas sombrer totalement.

Tirant l'ancien directeur de ses pensées, Scamander lui tendit un flacon dont la couleur fut moins inquiétante que quelques jours plus tôt.

« **Il dure douze heures, et j'ai même un antidote pour y mettre fin.** » Affirma-t-il, ayant mis de côté sa modestie pour une minute, car il était fier d'avoir enfin trouvé une alternative viable à la recette de polynectar officielle. « **Trois gorgées suffisent. Vous devriez en avoir assez pour cinq utilisations.** »

« **Merci.** » Graves se saisit du flacon, prenant soin de ne pas toucher – ni même effleurer – la peau de Scamander. « **C'est de l'excellent travail.** »

Et Newt tourna les talons, pour ne pas faire l'affront de montrer ses joues en feu à l'ancien directeur une fois de plus. Il sortit un minuscule flacon de la poche de son pantalon et avala son contenu d'une traite. En une trentaine de secondes, il retrouva ses traits d'origine. L'américain s'abstint de faire un commentaire sur l'efficacité de l'antidote, comprenant que son compliment venait de mettre mal à l'aise le concerné. Quand il revint, visiblement après s'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage – _Combien de temps était-il resté dans cet atelier ?_ –, il sembla avoir repris contenance.

« **Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de nous rendre à Londres.** » Et Newt fit mine de réfléchir.

Utiliser un portoloin public – puisqu'ils n'avaient de toutes façons pas accès aux portoloins privés du MACUSA – serait bien trop risqué. Il allait prendre l'apparence de son frère, l'auror favori, héros de guerre et présumé l'un des plus puissants du ministère britannique. Passer inaperçu n'était pas l'objectif et impossible quoi qu'il en soit. Newt avait choisi l'enveloppe de son frère pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur du ministère jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier sans qu'on ne lui pose de questions – et aussi car il avait amassé assez de cheveux appartenant à Theseus pour pouvoir emprunter son visage pour toute une vie. Et finalement, si l'idée pouvait paraître étrange, elle lui servait bien aujourd'hui.

« **Nous ne pouvons définitivement pas utiliser un portoloin déjà en place.** » L'anglais arqua un sourcil, pas totalement sûr de suivre Graves à cet instant. Déjà en place ? Était-il en train s'insinuer que… « **Mais je peux me débrouiller pour en fabriquer un. Ils n'ont probablement pas condamné ma signature magique alors je dois toujours pouvoir lier n'importe quel portoloin au ministère britannique.** » Il soupira et son regard se perdit quelque-part entre les murs et les livres de la bibliothèque. « **Ceci dit, notre temps sera compté. Le ministère anglais est très strict concernant la liaison des portoloins et ils font le ménage parmi les nouvelles signatures magiques chaque soir. Ce qui nous laisse une journée si nous partons à l'aube avant qu'ils se rendent compte que ma signature a été utilisée pour entrer par effraction.** »

Newt hochait doucement la tête à chaque nouvelle information qu'apportait Graves. Il ne sembla pas plus secoué que ça par le fait d'être pressé.

« **Je sais exactement où chercher.** » Graves reconnut une lueur de malice dans les yeux du magizoologue et fronça les sourcils. L'anglais ne lui disait clairement pas tout.

« **Vous feriez mieux de me dire la vérité tout de suite, Scamander.** » Railla-t-il, soudainement sec.

« **Je…** » Percé à jour, Scamander sentit toute force abandonner ses jambes et peina à rester debout. « **Je… Si Grindelwald en a après un artefact et que Theseus l'a en sa possession…** » Il frotta sa nuque, sachant pertinemment que son plan ne plairait pas à l'américain. « **Il ne le cachera probablement pas dans son bureau au ministère. La dernière fois que Grindelwald a essayé d'infiltrer une institution officielle, on lui a ouvert la porte en grand.** »

Graves le foudroya du regard mais se rétracta bien vite. Aussi douloureuse était la vérité, elle était ce qu'elle était. Réelle. Si l'américain s'était fait avoir si facilement, alors le mage noir n'aurait aucun problème à entrer au ministère de la magie britannique.

« **Et qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?** » Reprit-il, le ton adouci.

Scamander soupira.

« **Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je suppose que ça complique les choses et qu'il faudra coincer mon frère.** »

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Graves pour parfaire son portoloin. Ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela et Newt ne fut pas plus étonné que ça, après avoir vu l'américain lancer un Finite Incantatem sans baguette au mage noir le plus puissant de son époque. Percival Graves allait devoir frapper fort pour le surprendre à nouveau.

« **Tout est en place.** » La voix de l'américain était franche et l'anglais n'y décela pas la moindre hésitation. « **Nous partons demain.** »

Newt hocha doucement la tête. S'il ne se sentait clairement pas prêt à repartir et aurait aimé passer plus de temps dans le calme de sa valise, il savait que le temps leur était compté. Grindelwald préparait une offensive que personne ne verrait venir et ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes pour l'arrêter.

« **Je ne vois pas comment tout ceci peut bien se finir.** » Pensa distraitement l'anglais à voix haute, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur avec effroi. Il avait beau avoir murmuré ses propos, il intercepta bien vite le regard de l'américain qui avait parfaitement entendu.

Graves pinça ses lèvres. Et Newt vit dans le fond des yeux sombres de l'ancien directeur quelque-chose qui ressemblait à de la frustration qu'il ne sut interpréter. Maintenant qu'il donné un indice peu subtil du fond de sa pensée, il aurait été injuste pour l'américain qu'il ne continue pas sur sa lancée.

L'anglais soupira.

« **Si nous trouvons l'artefact.** » Reprit-il, la voix hésitante. « **Aurons-nous réellement avancé ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est cette pierre, de son utilité, des raisons qui ont pu pousser Grindelwald à faire du chantage à mon frère pour…** »

« **Scamander, cessez.** » L'interrompit l'américain sur un ton étrangement calme. « **Nous aviserons sur place. Que croyez-vous ? Que j'apprécie le fait de me lancer dans cette mission à l'aveuglette qui pourrait me coûter la vie ? J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup trop de chose pour cet enfoiré.** » Newt sentit l'amertume monter en Graves, dont il fuyait déjà le regard depuis quelques secondes. « **Et je pense avoir juste en devinant que c'est aussi votre cas.** » Son regard se fit plus réconfortant, et Newt osa le regarder pour quelques secondes. À sa grande surprise, ce fut l'américain qui évita le contact visuel.

Mais l'anglais n'y pensa pas longtemps. Graves, aussi dur était-il dans ses propos, avait raison. Grindelwald lui avait pris beaucoup trop de choses et si lui renvoyer l'ascenseur permettait de sauver les vies de milliers de sorcier au passage, alors il foncerait. Ils n'avaient aucune stratégie, aucun soutien direct, étaient activement recherchés par toutes les institutions existantes – Mais ils seraient au moins là l'un pour l'autre.

Pour ce que valait leur relation bancale.

Graves venait de lui rappeler l'un de ses principes les plus fondamentaux, celui qui dictait littéralement tout sa vie. _S'inquiéter, c'est souffrir deux fois plus_.

Il hocha la tête, avec un peu plus d'assurance que plus tôt et Graves lui rendit un demi-sourire. Newt l'observa du coin de l'œil de longues secondes. Une question dénuée de sens germa dans son esprit. Comment Percival Graves le considérait-il ? Comme un ami, comme un partenaire, comme un inconnu avec qui il était forcé de collaborer ? La dernière option lui parut peut-être un peu abrupte, étant donné le passif qui se trouvait entre ces derniers et les fois où l'américain lui avait affirmé qu'il était digne de confiance. La première était probablement trop familière. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient bien pu vivre, Graves continuait à se référer à Newt par son nom de famille. Dans un respect mutuel, l'anglais l'imitait. La deuxième option lui parut la plus juste.

À un détail près. L'américain le considérait probablement comme un partenaire correct, mais l'anglais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouer une admiration toute particulière à l'ancien directeur. Suffisamment pour embraser ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« **Quel visage avez-vous l'intention d'adopter ?** » Tenta-t-il pour penser à autre chose.

Et Graves ne sembla pas tout à fait avoir remarqué le comportement étrange de l'anglais, ce qui soulagea ce dernier.

« **L'un de mes aurors, Rajel Haddad.** » Voyant que l'anglais l'interrogeait du regard sur la pertinence de son choix, il reprit. « **Il s'agit de mon meilleur auror, il est très régulièrement en déplacement à l'étranger et ses missions lui sont confiées par mes soins, elles demeurent secrètes au reste du MACUSA.** »

Newt hocha pensivement la tête.

« **Donc sa présence au ministère de la magie n'aurait rien d'un hasard. Je vois.** » Il esquissa un léger sourire et jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant de se rendre compte que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher.

La journée qui les attendait allait être rude et l'anglais avait déjà tiré Graves plusieurs fois de sa lecture. La moindre des choses était de lui rendre le calme qu'il méritait avant de devoir retourner sur le devant de la scène. Lorsqu'ils furent redescendus, Newt fit virevolter sa baguette et plusieurs placards s'ouvrirent pour préparer un semblant de repas – Graves n'avait exprimé aucune opposition au régime végétarien qu'adoptait Scamander et s'était parfaitement accoutumé à ce dernier. L'assiette de Graves flotta jusqu'à se poser sur la petite table de la bibliothèque et l'anglais, quant à lui, opta pour un sandwich. Sa soirée n'était pas finie. Certains de ses animaux avaient besoin de soins spéciaux et Bunty, aussi professionnelle avait-elle été, n'avait pas été en mesure de fournir ces derniers. Après tout, Scamander n'avait pas eu le temps de tout lui enseigner et son calepin réunissait seulement les informations les plus importantes – bien qu'il soit très détaillé. Il restait bon nombre de choses que ce dernier n'avait jamais mis à l'écrit pour des raisons parfois évidentes.

La nuit ne fut pas agréable pour Newt. L'idée de devoir confronter son frère – qui plus est, après que ce dernier ait accepté de sacrifier sa vie pour un artefact magique – ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. L'anglais pris quelques heures à s'endormir, qu'il passa à repenser aux évènements récents. Plus le temps passait, moins il comprenait ce qui avait pu pousser Theseus à agir ainsi. Une pierre dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parlé, dont l'importance était capitale pour Grindelwald ? Quelque-chose clochait. Le temps d'un instant, Newt se fit l'amère réflexion qu'ils faisaient fausse route. Que cette discussion n'était qu'un énième piège du mage noir. Un mauvais pressentiment resta ancré dans son esprit et l'empêcha de fermer l'œil.

Quand il eut à se réveiller pour voyager, il eut la vague impression d'avoir dormi une minute et d'avoir été tiré de sa phase de premier sommeil. Ce fut en entendant les pas des talonnettes de l'américain fouler le sol de son atelier qu'il prit conscience qu'il était bel et bien l'heure d'y aller. Un détail attira son attention.

Depuis quand Graves était-il ici ? Dans l'atelier de Scamander ? Newt sentit quelque-chose se serrer dans sa poitrine. L'ancien directeur l'avait-il regardé dormir ? Faisait-il cela souvent ? Il pensa distraitement qu'il aurait sûrement dû être plus clair concernant l'intimité. Le comportement de l'ancien directeur l'étonnait cependant.

« **Sir Graves, vous…** » Commença-t-il, la voix tremblante. Il fut rapidement interrompu par un sursaut bruyant du concerné.

« **_Mercy Lewis_** **, vous êtes réveillé.** » L'américain se tourna vers Newt sans trop le regarder – comme pour respecter son intimité. Newt se fit la réflexion que le comportement de Graves n'avait définitivement aucun sens et que quelque-chose clochait. « **J'ai besoin de vous.** » Il put lire sur le visage de l'ancien directeur un mélange de frustration et de désespoir.

Newt s'attendit honnêtement au pire.

« **Georgia s'est faufilée dans la bibliothèque ce matin. Et j'ai eu le malheur de…** » Il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. « **De lui marcher sur la queue.** » L'anglais demeura silencieux et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « **Elle est partie se cacher sous ce meuble et elle ne veut plus sortir.** »

Alors il ne rêvait pas, pensa Newt. Percival Graves, ancien directeur de la justice et de la sécurité magique, implacable, inflexible, à la poigne d'acier que personne ne voyait jamais sourciller, était en train de se faire du mouron pour un chaton Nundu. La scène était invraisemblable.

Et Newt éclata de rire. Il ignora le regard noir que lui lança Graves, il envoya balader chaque apriori qu'il pouvait avoir envers Graves, il avait quitté la réalité un instant. Ces quelques jours passés dans sa valise avaient eu le mérite de totalement changer le discours de l'américain vis-à-vis des animaux fantastiques. Si bien que ce dernier se mettait même à considérer ces derniers comme ses égaux. L'idée accrocha un sourire béat sur le visage de Newt. Rien au monde ne le rendait plus heureux.

D'un œil adouci, il contempla de nouveau la scène avant de se redresser. Ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille et il ne portait qu'un pantalon en toile et une chemise froissée – ce n'était pas une tenue qu'il appréciait montrer à d'autres que lui-même et ses animaux mais Graves avait l'air d'avoir terriblement besoin de lui à cet instant alors il n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

« **Georgia.** » Souffla-t-il d'une voix douce bien que rauque – après tout, il venu tout juste de se lever. « **Allez viens. Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas fait exprès.** » Et Newt se demanda pourquoi cette dernière ne s'était pas contentée de croquer la jambe de l'américain, plutôt que de s'en aller bouder sous un meuble.

Ce fut au bout de longues minutes essuyées par la patience sans faille de Scamander que Georgia daigna montrer le bout de son nez et un peu de bonne volonté. Quand l'anglais arriva enfin à attraper cette dernière, Graves recula d'un pas alors qu'elle le toisait. Il approcha une main coupable, arborant un regard désolé.

L'américain écarquilla les yeux quand la tête épineuse de l'animal vint se frotter à la paume de sa main.

« **Ils sont bien plus habitués à vous que ce vous vous imaginez.** » Affirma Newt, tirant Graves du cours de ses pensées.

Le coup d'oeil qu'il osa lui adresser fut bref et fuyant. L'anglais ne comprit pas exactement ce qui prenait l'américain ces derniers temps. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Graves évitait son regard et cette fois-ci, il avait la preuve que c'était fait sciemment. Il aurait aimé lui poser la question mais lorsqu'il passa en revue toutes les façons de lui demander, aucune ne sonna juste. Toutes semblaient trop intrusives et si Newt était curieux – parfois trop –, il respecterait l'intimité du directeur.

 _Percival Graves était-il mal à l'aise en sa compagnie ?_

Cette question-là fut plus douloureuse que les autres. Peut-être se forçait-il à sa compagnie. Peut-être détestait-il se trouver dans le même habitat que l'anglais. S'ils avaient désormais plus d'une histoire à raconter, cela n'était en aucun cas une garantie d'une véritable bonne entente entre eux. Si ces doutes persistaient, beaucoup de contre-exemples lui vinrent. Les moments où l'américain lui avait confié lui faire confiance. Ceux où il l'avait complimenté avec plus ou moins de réserve. Ceux où il avait décidé de le suivre tête baissée.

 _Pourquoi Percival Graves était-il mal à l'aise en sa compagnie ?_

C'était déjà plus précis mais aussi plus compliqué. Si leur relation n'était pas aussi mauvaise que Newt avait voulu le croire, alors quel était le cœur du problème ?

Il ne le saurait probablement jamais et n'aurait jamais le courage de le lui demander.

* * *

« **Sir Graves, avec tout le respect que je vous dois…** » Newt fronça légèrement les sourcils, plus ferme qu'à son habitude. « **Je ne partirais pas sans ma valise.** »

« **Gardez en tête que si un problème survient, votre valise sera probablement saisie par le ministère de la magie.** » L'américain tenta une autre approche que celle de la répression. S'il informait Scamander des dangers réels, peut-être changerait-il d'avis ?

L'anglais secoua vivement la tête.

« **Aucun problème ne surviendra.** » Fit-il. Sa voix se brisa au milieu de sa phrase et il pria pour que Graves n'ait rien remarqué.

Quand ce dernier leva les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon, Newt fut soulagé. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin à cet instant était de se faire sermonner sur son irresponsabilité. Laisser sa valise ici, c'était sous-entendre que n'importe qui pourrait la trouver – surtout en plein milieu de New York. Si, comme l'avait suggéré l'américain, un problème survenait… Eh bien il trouverait une solution. Newt trouvait toujours une solution. La seule condition était qu'il devait ne pas avoir réfléchi avant, sinon il se savait capable de perdre ses moyens.

Il attrapa le flacon de polynectar dans l'une de ses poches et en avala trois gorgées comme précisé plus tôt. L'américain fit de même et se changea en un homme à peine plus grand à la chevelure longue et dorée que Newt devina être Rajel Haddad. Ses habits flambaient d'un rouge écarlate et étaient recouverts de dorures sur les manches et les coutures. S'ils avaient prévu de passer inaperçus, c'était raté.

Sans un mot de plus, Graves s'agenouilla face à la tasse de thé abîmée qu'il avait utilisé pour le sortilège et y posa la main. L'anglais l'imita, sans même lui adresser un regard. Le différend qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec quelque-peu refroidi l'ambiance et il n'y avait de toutes façons pas le temps pour discuter des prises de décisions hasardeuses de Newt.

L'ancien directeur entreprit un décompte en partant de dix, et lorsqu'il atteignit le zéro, leurs corps se mirent à tournoyer autour de l'objet et ils furent projeté vers leur destination en quelques secondes. L'endroit dans lequel ils étaient apparu semblait accueillir un nombre incalculable de sorciers. Quand leurs pieds foulèrent le sol, Scamander prit son meilleur jeu d'acteur et tenta d'imiter son frère aussi justement que possible. Graves semblait également de nouveau fondu dans son personnage. Rajel Haddad avait une démarche foncièrement différente de la sienne et portait sur son visage un regard tout particulièrement hautain.

Graves pouvait lui-même paraître imbus de sa personne parfois – et Newt insistait particulièrement sur le _paraître_ –, il se demanda alors comment Rajel et lui pouvaient réussir à s'entendre. Deux personnes aux apparences dédaigneuses avaient rarement la moindre affinité. Après tout, Haddad était peut-être seulement bon dans son métier et l'américain n'avait strictement aucun lien avec ce dernier mis à part professionnel.

« **Vous êtes trop pensif.** » Railla l'ancien directeur, pour réveiller son partenaire.

Newt ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et releva la tête, rentrant de nouveau dans son rôle tant bien que mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Graves et comprit que cette fois-ci, c'était à son tour de prendre la tête. Après tout, Newt avait travaillé ici pendant de très longues années – et y était techniquement toujours employé.

« **Son…** » Il racla sa gorge et prit une voix plus affirmée et plus grave. « **Mon bureau est à l'étage.** »

Graves esquissa un demi-sourire devant la tentative très moyenne de Scamander d'essayer de se fondre dans l'enveloppe de son frère. Le concerné évita son regard les minutes qui suivirent pour ne pas s'insurger contre le comportement de l'ancien directeur – mentalement, tout du moins. Il n'oserait pas vraiment lui faire la remarque à voix haute.

Leur couverture fonctionna à merveille. Le ministère de la magie britannique était bien plus peuplé que le MACUSA et par conséquent, si Newt dû répondre à quelques salutations sur son passage, la présence de l'auror numéro un du MACUSA à ses côtés dissuada bon nombre de visages inconnus de s'approcher de lui.

L'immense couloir du premier étage était, quant à lui, assez vide. Ces bureaux n'étaient accessibles que par les personnalités les plus importantes et les meilleurs aurors. Graves reconnut immédiatement l'austérité des murs composés de briques noires qui contrastaient avec le ciment blanc. Newt s'arrêta devant l'une des portes. Un peu plus loin de cette dernière se trouvait une alcôve avec plusieurs bancs et quelques plantes vertes.

« **Nous y sommes.** » Chuchota l'anglais à l'attention de l'américain, qui attendait que ce dernier ouvre la porte.

Quand il tourna la poignée, la porte lui résista. Il fronça les sourcils. Évidemment, Theseus fermait son bureau à clé mais la signature de Newt était normalement autorisée à entrer dans ce dernier.

L'anglais sentit sa poitrine se comprimer si fort que son cœur lui en fit mal. Non. Il ne lui était plus possible de rentrer dans le bureau de son frère. Ce dernier avait délibérément fait une croix sur sa vie le jour où il avait refusé la proposition du mage noir. Tout fit sens et il tapa du poing sur la porte.

Dans un réflexe de survie, Graves attrapa son poignet avant que sa main ne touche le bois de la porte et lui adressa un regard noir.

« **Vous avez perdu la tête ?** » Feula-t-il, jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus ses épaules pour être sûr que personne ne les voyait.

Newt lui rendit un regard empli de larmes qu'il semblait avoir retenu depuis trop longtemps. Ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas le moment. Mais comment lui faire comprendre sans le brusquer ? Graves n'était pas bon pour ça. Il avait pourtant habituellement assez de tact pour faire face à ce genre de situation mais Scamander… Rien n'était pareil quand il s'agissait de Scamander. Pour une raison qu'il préférait ignorer mais qui devenait de plus en plus ingérable.

Une idée. Il avait besoin d'une idée brillante. Et vite.

Il tira l'anglais vers l'alcôve et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger d'ici. Sans lui répondre, Newt hocha doucement la tête et essuya son visage du revers de sa manche. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis mais c'était déjà un peu mieux.

« **J'en ai pour moins d'une minute.** » Affirma l'auror, sûr de lui. « **Surveillez mon retour, Scamander et tenez-vous prêt. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.** »

À cet instant, il vit de l'incompréhension sur le visage du magizoologue et beaucoup de questions auxquelles il aurait aimé répondre. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. N'importe qui pourrait passer par là et ils seraient exposés.

Alors il se contenta de tourner les talons. Il vérifia que la voie était libre et rejoint les escaliers au bout du couloir. Il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas dit à Scamander. Rajel Haddad était interdit du territoire britannique après avoir semé le chaos à Londres. Le ministère de la magie lui avaient retiré son droit de voyager sur leur sol. Et le responsable de ce bannissement n'était autre que… Theseus Scamander. C'était pour cette raison précisément que sa présence à ses côtés n'avait alerté personne.

Mais il était désormais question d'une toute autre histoire. Ils avaient besoin d'entrer dans ce bureau et ils n'avaient certainement pas voyagé jusqu'ici pour rentrer sans la moindre réponse. Alors Graves avait décidé de faire un pari stupide.

Il allait compter sur la naïveté du véritable Theseus Scamander.

L'auror se trouvait probablement dans l'enceinte du ministère en ce moment et il ne restait plus qu'à le retrouver. Mais l'américain ne s'inquiéta pas vraiment pour ça. Les rumeurs allaient d'autant plus vite dans cet endroit et il savait que Theseus aurait bien vite vent de sa présence.

Et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que son souhait soit exaucé. Alors penché sur la rambarde du premier étage, il vit Theseus Scamander arriver en catastrophe, plus bas. Lorsque ce dernier trouva enfin son regard, il esquissa un sourire malicieux et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau d'un pas lent – il fallait laisser le temps à l'auror de monter les escaliers, quand même.

« **Rajel !** » Hurla la voix familière de l'aîné de la famille Scamander. « **Rajel ! Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ? Si vous n'avez pas une excellente raison je vais devoir vous arrêter.** » Ce dernier avait déjà sa baguette en main, pointée vers le concerné.

Graves fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge.

« **Baissez donc votre baguette vous allez attraper une tendinite trésor.** » Siffla-t-il, plus arrogant que jamais. « **Vous serez gré de ne pas m'accabler ainsi en public, j'ai une réputation à tenir. La confédération m'a octroyé une autorisation exceptionnelle. Vous ne lisez peut-être pas les journaux mais Grindelwald s'est enfui.** »

Theseus rattrapa l'américain et esquissa un sourire mauvais avant de baisser sa baguette.

« **Merci mais je suis au courant. J'ai même cru entendre que votre directeur s'est dépêché de le rejoindre.** » Et Graves grinça des dents.

Il attrapa l'auror par le col et le plaqua contre le premier mur, le regard noir.

« **Manquer de respect à ma hiérarchie, c'est me manquer de respect à moi.** » Il marqua une pause et essuya les protestations de Theseus. « **Et vous n'avez pas envie de me manquer de respect. Pas en temps de guerre.** »

Le concerné leva les mains en signe d'abandon mais ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant. Graves savait la relation entre Theseus et Rajel houleuse, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'ils soient aussi cinglants l'un envers l'autre. Et s'il était sorti de son personnage pour quelques secondes, Scamander aîné ne sembla pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

« **Maintenant je meurs d'envie de voir votre fameuse autorisation.** » Graves attendit les mots magiques. « **Si vous voudriez bien me suivre dans mon bureau.** » Et le sourire de l'américain fut presque incontrôlable.

« **Avec plaisir.** » Chanta-t-il. À cet instant, il espéra plus que tout au monde que le magizoologue l'ait écouté et soit resté caché dans l'alcôve du couloir.

Quand ils s'approchèrent enfin du bureau de Theseus, Graves chercha son double du regard mais ne trouva rien. Il fut à la fois soulagé de ne pas le voir vagabonder quelque-part dans les couloirs et effrayé qu'il ne soit juste plus là. Il saurait de toutes façons bien assez vite ce qu'il en retournerait.

L'auror ouvrit la porte.

« **Scamander ! Maintenant !** » Hurla l'américain et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit le concerné sortir de sa cachette et le rejoindre en courant – sa valise toujours à la main.

Theseus tenta vaguement de se retourner mais fut arrêté par un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'expulsa en arrière et lorsqu'il pensa avoir repris ses esprits, le coin de la valise de Newt – qu'il reconnut immédiatement – s'approcha un peu trop vite de son visage. Et puis ce fut le trou noir.

Graves jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire qui était encore essoufflé par l'action. Il attrapa le petit flacon d'antidote de sa poche et l'avala d'une traite avant d'aller verrouiller la porte et de l'enchanter avec divers sorts puissants pour empêcher quiconque de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Scamander l'imita et reprit son enveloppe initiale. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais il détestait tout particulièrement se fondre sous les traits d'autres personnes. Encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère – bien qu'il ait été amené à le faire à plusieurs reprises.

* * *

Theseus rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Il était attaché et assis sur la chaise de son bureau.

« **Sir Graves.** » La voix du magizoologue était plus sombre que d'habitude. « **Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'insonoriser la pièce ?** »

Sans vraiment chercher à comprendre, l'ancien directeur s'exécuta. Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon et Graves s'apprêtait à assister à une scène qu'il détestait déjà. Il savait la relation entre Newt et son frère aîné très… Obscure. Et se doutait parfaitement de ce qui s'apprêtait à suivre.

« **Newt…** » Murmura l'auror, encore sonné par le coup que son frère lui avait asséné à la tête quelques minutes plus tôt. « **Tu es vivant…** » Ses yeux écarquillait témoignait de l'incompréhension. Là où Newt vit de la surprise, Graves décela de l'apaisement. Il s'apprêta à poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'anglais pour essayer de le contenir mais il était décidément trop tard.

« **Ça te surprend tant que ça ?** » Railla-t-il, bouillonnant. « **Il n'a pas eu raison de moi.** » À cet instant, il voyait rouge. « **Tu sais…** » Sa voix se fit calme, un peu trop calme. « **Je pensais sincèrement qu'on pourrait arranger** ** _tout ça_** **. Je savais que ça n'allait pas être simple. Je savais que tu ne mettrais** ** _aucune_** **bonne volonté pour que ça se fasse. Mais j'avais décidé d'y croire parce que tu étais mon frère et que je pensais que quelque-chose de puissant nous liait. Il faut croire que j'ai fait fausse route.** »

« **De quoi est-ce que tu…** » Souffla l'aîné, mais Graves lança un Silencio qui l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Newt lui adressa un regard particulièrement reconnaissant mais ne fut pas capable de maintenir le contact visuel plus longtemps.

Si Graves ne fut pas vraiment sûr de son geste, il finit par se convaincre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Scamander était un homme brimé et même son propre frère ne semblait pas enclin à le laisser s'exprimer.

« **Parce que tu as encore décidé de profiter de ma naïveté.** » Toute la confiance que Newt avait accumulé durant ces jours où il s'était répété les mots dans sa tête disparut en quelques secondes. Sa voix se brisa. Son cœur aussi. « **Et je savais que tu avais besoin de toujours prouver à quel point tu faisais mieux les choses que moi. Je m'étais fait une raison avec ça. Je ne cherchais pas à te dépasser.** » Il serra les dents et sentit quelque-chose chaud et humide rouler sur sa joue. « **Tout ça pour que tu décides de faire une croix sur moi.** » Il prit une grande inspiration. « **Alors je veux savoir Theseus. Quel est cet artefact, qui a plus de valeur de ma vie ? Et où est-il ?** »

Il se tourna vers Graves, qui n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour rompre le sort et lorsque Newt hocha la tête dans sa direction, il conjura un Finite Incantatem informulé pour rendre la parole à l'auror.

Mais Theseus ne parla pas tout de suite. Il reprit son souffle, secoué par les évènements et déglutit. Newt ne comprit pas vraiment pour quelle raison, mais l'auror était tétanisé à cet instant et semblait avoir perdu ses moyens.

« **Newt.** » Sa voix était calme, presque rassurante. « **Je ne… Écoute je sais que tu ne vas probablement pas me croire mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu me parles…** » Le concerné baissa subitement la tête, comme s'il n'avait plus la force de se battre avec son frère et ce fut Graves qui s'avança vers lui. Peut-être même trop près de lui. « **Et vous ! Vous n'êtes pas…** »

« **Silence Scamander !** » Tonna la voix du directeur. « **Votre frère vous a posé une question et je crois qu'il est grand temps d'y répondre.** »

Il vit le regard perdu de l'auror et commença doucement à penser que Scamander avait peut-être fait fausse route tout ce temps.

« **Alors explique-moi Newt, bon sang !** » L'auror marqua une pause et tenta d'attirer l'attention de son frère, qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Il tenta une approche plus rassurante. « **Je te le promets Newt. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu insinues. Je ne possède aucun artefact, et si tu parles du ministère, je…** »

Newt lui fit signe de se taire de la main et Theseus se coupa instinctivement – ne cherchant définitivement pas à s'attirer à nouveau les foudres de son frère – ou de l'américain qui semblait particulièrement protecteur avec ce dernier. Il sorti sa baguette et d'un sort informulé et très lent, desserra les liens qui empêchait l'auror de bouger.

« **Qu'est-ce que…** » Commença Graves, qui sembla perdu le temps d'un instant devant le geste du magizoologue.

« **Il dit la vérité.** » À nouveau, la voix de l'anglais se brisa dans un sanglot et Theseus, lorsqu'il reprit l'usage de ses mains, frotta frénétiquement ses poignets irrités. « **Langage corporel.** » Se contenta-t-il de murmurer et Graves ne commenta pas davantage. Il s'était déjà immiscé entre les deux hommes une fois et n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer.

« **Alors qui est-ce ?** » S'enquit l'américain.

Newt s'effondra sur l'un des fauteuils qui étaient présents dans la pièce et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« **Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.** »

« **Avez-vous l'intention de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ou je peux aller me faire voir ?** » Demanda l'aîné, sur un ton arrogant que Newt lui reconnut immédiatement.

Et à cet instant, Graves et Scamander pensèrent en chœur à lui répondre que la seconde option leur semblait adaptée à la situation. Mais tous deux s'abstinrent. L'américain lança un regard désolé à l'anglais et ce fut Newt qui prit la parole.

« **Grindelwald a proposé d'échanger ma vie contre une pierre, un artefact dont j'ignorais l'existence, à quelqu'un qui m'est proche. Mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre que toi pourrait…** »

« **Dumbledore.** » Interrompit l'auror.

Graves arqua un sourcil, n'ayant pas connaissance de la relation qui unissait Scamander et le professeur. Il ne posa aucune question en voyant l'anglais écarquiller les yeux.

« **C'est impossible. Grindelwald n'aurait jamais…** » Il se coupa net, se rendant compte que le fait que Grindelwald n'approcherait jamais Dumbledore devait probablement rester secret. « **C'est impossible.** » Reprit-il simplement.

Newt avait déjà pensé à cette possibilité. Mais aveuglé par la colère qu'il avait accumulé pour son frère, il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'étudier la chose. Et au fur et à mesure que les mots passaient la barrière de ses lèvres, réfutant l'idée de Theseus, il commençait à la trouver de plus en plus probable.

Dumbledore était ce qu'il était. Un homme incroyablement puissant, généreux mais jamais dans un intérêt autre que le sien. C'était un fervent manipulateur et un excellent parolier. Il était doté du même don de persuasion que Grindelwald et Newt ne voulut pas savoir lequel des deux hommes avait transmis ce dernier à l'autre. La réponse, quelle qu'elle serait, l'horrifierait probablement.

Le fait que Dumbledore soit en possession d'un artefact méconnu du monde des sorciers semblait plus cohérent que l'hypothèse qui accablait Theseus. Et pendant un long instant, Newt eut bien peur que Theseus n'ait raison.

Graves se contentait d'écouter attentivement la discussion, apprenant à chaque seconde de nouvelles informations sur Scamander. Il savait que ce dernier avait étudié à Poudlard mais ignorait qu'il entretenait une amitié, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, avec le célèbre Albus Dumbledore. L'oreille tendue, il faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de l'auror et lorsqu'il passa derrière ce dernier, son visage devint blême.

« **Scamander !** » Il attrapa sa baguette mais c'était trop tard. Theseus fut plus rapide que lui et désarma ce dernier. « **C'est un piège !** »

Sous le bureau de l'auror se trouvait un minuscule bouton et Graves venait de voir ce dernier appuyer dessus.

Theseus expulsa l'ancien directeur contre l'une de ses bibliothèques et Newt le désarma à son tour. Graves profita de l'instant pour récupérer sa baguette au sol et poser le bout de cette dernière sur la tempe de l'auror, qui ne fit plus un geste.

« **C'est trop tard, Sir Graves.** »

La seconde d'après, trois aurors – probablement suivis par quinze autres – enfonçaient la porte et Graves rangea sa baguette à contre-cœur lorsqu'il vit le magizoologue rendre les armes. Lui était prêt à en découdre, mais pas si cela impliquait de faire une croix sur la liberté de Scamander.

Quelques sortilèges plus tard, Graves sentit ses oreilles siffler jusqu'à l'assourdissement et sa tête se mit à tourner. En fin de compte, Scamander avait eu raison de lui.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire car dedans je vous présente plus ou moins l'un de mes OC, Rajel Haddad, qui est l'auror numéro 1 du MACUSA. On ne le voit pas vraiment la représentation que Graves en fait est assez fidèle ! Ce mec est un sacré numéro et il me tarde de vous le présenter pour de vrai ahah. Enfin pour ça, il faut qu'ils arrivent à rentrer à New York...


	14. Au nom de la vérité

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 14 !

Je trouve une douceur toute particulière à ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !

* * *

 **XIV – Au nom de la vérité**

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin réussi à mettre la main sur Theseus, Newt avait eu l'audace de croire qu'il mettait fin à l'un de ses nombreux tourments. Qu'il aurait l'occasion de s'expliquer avec un frère qui l'avait trahi et qui avait préféré sacrifier sa vie au prix de la paix dans le monde magique.

Newt s'était senti égoïste plusieurs fois en ayant osé penser que sa vie, sa pitoyable vie, comptait plus que celle de milliers de sorciers qui ne demandaient qu'à vivre une vie plus ou moins paisible, même si cachée du monde moldu. Et l'anglais avait pensé, du haut de sa petite personne, pouvoir s'opposer à tout ceci ? Au fond, il aurait compris la décision de Theseus. Tout comme Graves, ce dernier avait choisi le prix de vivre une vie dangereuse et pas toujours facile pour permettre à d'autres d'exister dans une sérénité absolue.

À vrai dire, Newt n'aurait même pas été capable de choisir entre la vie de son frère et celle de milliers d'innocents. D'innombrables questions avaient inondé son esprit depuis que Graves l'avait sorti de sa captivité.

Et quand le jour où il pourrait avoir un semblant de réponse fut venu, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Il s'était rendu compte que son frère n'avait pas encore tiré une croix sur leur relation, sur lui. Il s'était rendu compte que toute cette aventure commençait à lui peser sur le cœur bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé avant. Il avait mis Percival Graves en danger alors même qu'il avait été le seul à parier sur son compte. Le seul à l'avoir soutenu, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Et quelque-part enfoui au cœur de sa poitrine, probablement l'homme qu'il admirait plus que quiconque. Plus qu'Albus Dumbledore, plus que Modesty Rabnott, plus que n'importe laquelle des figures d'admiration qu'il ait un jour connu dans sa vie.

Percival Graves avait été capable de le sauver quand personne d'autre n'aurait réussi. Et lui… Lui avait échoué. Il l'avait conduit droit vers le couloir de la mort, vers l'exécution glaciale, pure et dure. Il l'avait condamné à entendre la sentence s'abattre sur lui comme la lame d'une guillotine révolutionnaire.

Newt n'abandonnait pas. Pas encore. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner _lui_. Il devait lui prouver qu'ils ne jouaient pas le scénario macabre d'une tragédie et qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup à accomplir. Ensemble, ou chacun de leur côté. Une part de Newt se déchira en pensant qu'il devrait un jour arrêter de collaborer avec l'américain. Il se rendait enfin à l'évidence après des mois à se bander les yeux : L'équipe qu'ils formaient avait quelque-chose de plus. Une synergie imparable. Au-delà de leurs différends. Au-delà de leurs différences.

Non, Newt Scamander n'avait pas prévu d'abandonner Percival Graves. Il était de retour aux sources, à ces moments où il devrait trouver une solution par lui-même, sans l'aide du brillant directeur de la justice et de la sécurité magique. Car s'il s'était permis l'arrogance de penser que l'américain était un directeur déchu, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel dans son for intérieur.

À sa grande surprise, l'anglais s'était réveillé dans un lit plus confortable que ceux qu'il avait pu connaître des cellules du ministère de la magie. Ce fut en ouvrant les yeux qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était simplement pas enfermé dans les cachots. Et si l'idée lui parut étrange un moment, il finit par comprendre.

Il n'était pas celui qu'on recherchait activement pour s'être évadé du MACUSA. Et si une telle description aurait parfaitement pu correspondre au profil de Grindelwald, c'était pourtant de Percival Graves qu'il s'agissait. Cette pensée fit s'emballer son rythme cardiaque. Il envoya valser la couverture qui le couvrait – se rendant compte qu'il avait été couché entièrement habillé et l'idée le réconforta –, pour chercher une sortie. Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une sorte d'infirmerie. Pendant combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Percival Graves était-il seulement encore vivant ?

 _Ils n'auraient pas fait ça_ , tenta-t-il pour se rassurer. _Ils n'auraient pas pu l'exécuter sans l'en informer avant. C'était impossible._

Quand une porte entra enfin dans son champ de vision, l'anglais se rua dessus avec une hargne qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il aurait aimé transplaner mais cette magie-là ne semblait pas fonctionner en ces lieux. Il en avait déduit qu'il se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur du ministère de la magie, et c'était un bon point car si Graves venait à être exécuté ou être envoyé à Azkaban, il se trouverait toujours ici.

Il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs du ministère, cherchant désespérément le chemin des cachots ou du tribunal – en fonction de ce qu'il trouverait en premier, mais sa vue était floue, brouillée par l'angoisse et l'effroi. Une main arrêta sa course effrénée et l'attrapa par le bras. Il s'apprêta à s'esquiver mais une voix trop familière s'éleva.

« **Newt !** » Il tombait de nouveau sur Theseus, qui semblait alors se diriger vers son chevet. Il y eut d'innombrables questions que l'anglais fut incapable d'intercepter, perdu entre la peur et le cours de ses pensées qui défilait à une vitesse hallucinante. « **… Dois être en forme pour le procès, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu…** » Avait-il réussi à capter, entre les centaines de mots que débitait son frère à la minute.

Un procès ? Theseus parlait sûrement de Graves. Il ne pouvait pas parler de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il n'y avait que lui. Newt n'avait aucune raison d'être entraîné dans un procès. Aux yeux de la justice, il n'avait violé aucune loi, bafoué aucun article du code international.

« **Newt ! Réponds-moi s'il te plaît.** » Reprit son frère aîné, la voix plus douce et le ton plus calme.

« **Où est-il ?** » Souffla Newt, sans tact, sans préavis. Il ne voulait rien savoir d'autre. Il ne craignait que pour la vie du directeur à cet instant.

« **Tu… Tu es sérieux, Newt ?** » Visiblement, le calme de Theseus semblait s'être envolé. « **Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne veux pas… Tu veux seulement savoir comment ce traître se porte ?** »

La vue de Newt trembla lorsque les mots firent sens dans son esprit. Il adressa un regard vide à son frère, sans formuler l'ombre d'une réponse. Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux. Theseus secoua vivement la tête, cherchant à éviter le contact visuel et déglutit.

« **Il est en cellule. Mais…** »

« **Merci.** » L'interrompit le magizoologue avant de se dégager de la poigne de son frère aîné et de reprendre sa route. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui l'importait à cet instant, et ce n'était certainement pas de reconstruire sa relation avec son frère – même s'il admit que c'était un tort.

Les cachots ne pouvaient pas être bien loin. Il suffisait de descendre, descendre et encore descendre. L'anglais finirait bien par trouver son chemin au bout du compte. Il ignora les murmures qui s'élevaient autour de lui alors qu'il passait, il se sentit véritablement invincible à cet instant. Le monde autour de lui était confus, trouble et Newt ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré et cela impliquait de savoir comment Graves allait. S'il était toujours là, si sa sentence était tombée, n'importe quoi qui lui soit lié.

Alors quand il reconnut vaguement l'américain dans l'une des cellules les plus reculées de l'immense couloir austère et sombre, il courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine pour retrouver ce dernier.

Les mots ne passèrent jamais la barrière de ses lèvres quand ils s'échangèrent enfin un regard. Graves sembla incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et il y eut un long silence où Newt, qui s'était assis sur le sol pavé et froid, se contentait d'être là.

« **Je suis heureux que vous ne…** » Il marqua une pause et déglutit. C'était incroyablement dur à dire. « **Je suis heureux que vous soyez toujours là.** »

Ses paroles résonnèrent un instant dans le vide immense des cachots. Graves essaya de lui adresser un sourire mais la courbure de ses lèvres s'effondra. Newt était seul face à la peine du directeur et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Il avait causé tout ça et n'était pas capable de réparer ses erreurs.

Cet instant fut probablement l'un des moments les plus durs de sa vie. La façon dont son cœur se serra à cet instant fut infiniment plus douloureuse que n'importe quel châtiment physique que McVaugh avait bien pu lui infliger.

« **Je suis désolé.** » Souffla-t-il, la voix brisée et irrégulière.

« **Ne le soyez pas.** » Murmura la voix grave de Graves et Newt releva instantanément la tête, soulagé que l'américain n'ait pas simplement perdu la parole face au désespoir. « **Je n'ai peut-être pas choisi l'issue de tout ceci, mais j'ai choisi de vous suivre.** » Et le ton du directeur fut si doux que Newt eut envie de le croire, que Newt n'eut pas envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait fait une erreur, que Newt eut envie de croire qu'il avait bien fait d'avoir compté sur lui.

« **Et je vous ai déçu.** » Et l'anglais livrait un véritable combat à cet instant pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant l'américain. La dernière chose dont ce dernier avait besoin à cet instant était d'avoir à s'occuper des émotions explosives de l'anglais. « **Vous me faisiez confiance et je vous ai déçu.** » Répéta Newt, mordant l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas craquer.

« **J'occupe une place bien trop haute dans votre estime, Scamander.** » Et sa voix fut si basse que Newt n'entendit presque pas ses mots.

« **Comment pouvez-vous pensez une telle chose ?** » S'indigna l'anglais. Il l'admirait. Et Graves lui-même ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce fait. Même s'il semblait avoir cette relation d'amour et de haine avec sa propre personne, l'américain ne pouvait pas décider de ce que Newt pensait de lui. Il pouvait avoir un contrôle total sur sa réputation, sur son image, sur tout ce qu'il voulait mais il n'empêcherait jamais Newt de l'admirer.

« **Je vous ai menti.** »

Les mots furent plus durs qu'ils n'en avaient l'air. Newt écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête vers Graves.

« **Ou du moins… Je ne vous ai pas dit toute la vérité.** » Newt arrêta de respirer un instant. Aussi observateur se savait-il, à cet instant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que lui réservait le directeur. « **Je n'ai jamais servi Grindelwald.** »

« **Je vous demande pardon ?** » Fut la seule chose que Newt fut capable de dire.

« **Je n'ai jamais servi Grindelwald.** » Il marqua une courte pause pour soupirer. « **Ce que je vous ai dit à propos de Warren est réel, mais j'ai occulté un détail. Grindelwald a failli réussir à m'enrôler parmi ses fanatiques avec son discours. Il ne cessait de me répéter que je protégeais un monde qui, lorsqu'il prendrait conscience de ma seule existence, n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à m'éliminer.** » Newt ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. « **Alors après m'avoir promis de s'occuper de la famille de Sang-Purs, il m'a fait promettre de le rejoindre de manière permanente et loyale, pas à contre-cœur comme j'ai essayé de vous le faire croire. Et à cet instant, je croyais en ses paroles. Mais durant les mois qui séparèrent la promesse que je lui avais fait et le moment où je lui avais prêté serment, je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur et j'ai refusé de le rejoindre au dernier moment.** »

Alors Graves avait réellement songé à rejoindre le mage noir. L'anglais perdit pied et sentit sa vue vaciller. Il reprit contenance pour continuer d'écouter ce que l'américain avait à lui dire mais n'en pouvait déjà plus.

« **C'est ce qui explique le fait qu'on m'ait retrouvé dans un sale état. Ce n'était pas une mise en scène. J'étais réellement captif tout ce temps.** » Le regard qu'il adressa à Newt suggéra que ce dernier pouvait lui poser les questions qu'il voulait. Et ce dernier ne comptait pas se gêner.

« **Je… Vous…** » L'anglais chercha désespérément ses mots, un moyen de déceler le vrai du faux. « **Et le Val d'Or ?! Vous lui avez transmis nos plans !** »

L'américain secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

« **Grindelwald m'a menacé de s'en prendre à mes aurors. J'avais les mains liées. Mais j'avais passé un accord avec ce dernier. Si je lui donnais nos stratégies pour le Val d'Or, alors il abandonnait pour de bon de s'en prendre à mes hommes.** » Et le cœur de Newt sembla se briser un peu plus à chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du directeur.

Et tout fit sens. C'était donc ça, cette histoire d'accord dont Newt avait entendu parler le jour où il avait appris pour leur alliance, alors mis à terre par le mage noir. Le fait de s'être affranchi de son plein gré. Le fait de ne plus avoir rien à voir avec Grindelwald. Tout ce temps, les indices étaient sous ses yeux et Newt avait été incapable de les comprendre.

« **Pourquoi… Pourquoi avoir menti alors ? Pourquoi avoir laissé le MACUSA ruiner votre réputation ?** » Newt serra les poings autour des barreaux. « **Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?** »

« **Je savais que vous comptiez suivre Grindelwald pour essayer de le raisonner, de le comprendre ou même de le tuer, qu'importe. Mais je savais que vos intentions ne seraient pas mauvaises comme l'avaient été les miennes. J'ai décidé de vous faire confiance et je n'aurais pas dû.** » Les mots qui suivirent semblèrent plus difficiles à prononcer que les précédents. « **J'ai eu tort de penser que vous puissiez vous mesurer à lui. Alors quand j'ai dû me confronter à ce dernier, j'ai volontairement laissé entendre à Goldstein que j'avais passé un accord avec lui pour qu'elle me soupçonne sans vous suspecter.** » Le regard de Newt s'assombrit subitement. « **Je voulais vous protéger. Autrement, vous auriez subi le même sort que moi.** »

Newt serra les dents si fort qu'il les entendit grincer. Il se releva, le visage vide de toute expression et Graves vit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Quand il s'apprêta à protester, Newt l'interrompit.

« **Vous m'avez menti.** » Affirma l'anglais de nouveau. « **Pour me protéger ?** » Graves voulut acquiescer mais Newt ne lui laissa pas le temps. « **Plus de mensonges. Je ne veux plus de mensonges entre nous.** »

Et il tourna les talons, sans même adresser le moindre regard au directeur, qui resta pétrifié devant la réaction incompréhensible du magizoologue. Et la douleur qui irradia la poitrine de Graves fut infiniment plus forte que n'importe quelle peine qu'il avait pu un jour ressentir.

Scamander l'avait mené à sa perte, et il ne lui en voulait pas une seule seconde. Mais ce qu'il eut l'impression de ressentir à cet instant – alors qu'il avait essayé de réparer ses erreurs et d'être sincère envers la seule personne qui avait continué de croire en lui là où tous voulaient le voir mort – était bien de la tristesse. Une profonde, douloureuse, tristesse.

* * *

Picquery s'était déplacée.

Si sa présence avait étonné le directeur au premier abord, elle n'était pourtant pas si surprenante que ça. Après tout, Graves avait été son bras droit depuis son entrée au MACUSA et il s'agissait d'un sorcier recherché aux États-Unis avant tout. Cependant, la présidente avait accepté que le procès ait lieu à Londres étant donné les circonstances. Moins Graves passait de temps en vie, mieux le monde magique devrait se porter.

« **Percival Hélios Graves. Vous êtes accusé de haute trahison, de vol et de divulgation d'informations ayant mené à la captivité de Newt Scamander ici présent. Vous avez également échappé à votre première condamnation dans une évasion préméditée du MACUSA.** » L'homme marqua une pause. « **Que plaidez-vous ?** »

L'américain chercha Scamander du regard. Il connaissait déjà la chanson des charges qui l'accablaient. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'avoir au moins le droit de croiser le regard de cet anglais qui avait décidé d'entrer dans sa vie pour y semer le chaos. Et le pire ? C'est qu'il aurait probablement dit oui même s'il avait su ce que cela engendrerait. Il accepterait que Newt Scamander sème le chaos pour l'éternité dans sa vie mais ne pouvait définitivement pas s'y résoudre. L'anglais méritait bien mieux que lui. Quand ils s'échangèrent enfin un regard, avant que le magizoologue ne tourne subitement la tête en constatant le contact visuel, Graves décida qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour réparer ses erreurs avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. Il avait été sincère avec Scamander, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était trop tard pour se rattraper.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour plaider coupable, mais un bruit de pas l'interrompit. Dans l'audience, Scamander venait de se lever et de descendre les escaliers. Le temps d'un instant, il fut persuadé que ce dernier allait se contenter de quitter la salle et comprit parfaitement sa décision.

Scamander n'était pas celui qui l'avait déçu. Il était celui qui avait déçu Scamander. Et pour cette raison, il accepterait n'importe quelle réaction de la part de ce dernier.

Mais quelque-chose d'incompréhensible se produisit.

« **Abandonnez les charges qui pèsent sur Percival Graves.** » Affirma l'anglais, d'une voix plus ferme que jamais avec une confiance qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Picquery pouffa de rire.

« **Et pourquoi ferions-nous cela, Sir Scamander ?** » S'enquit-elle, emplie de cynisme.

« **Il n'a jamais collaboré avec Grindelwald.** » Graves écarquilla les yeux. Scamander avait-il perdu la tête ?! « **Il n'est pas impliqué dans mon enlèvement, pas plus qu'il ne l'est dans le vol d'informations dont vous l'accusez.** » Et l'américain vit les mains de l'anglais trembler, sous les manches de son manteau. « **Lors de ma captivité, Grindelwald m'a confié qu'il avait fait pression sur le directeur grâce à la vie de ses aurors. Il m'a même parlé d'une certaine Laurel Warren. Cet assassinat a été commandité par lui, et lui seul.** » Les murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle mais Newt ignora ces derniers. « **Devant la mort de l'une de ses aurors, Graves a décidé de coopérer pour préserver la vie de ses semblables. Jusqu'à ce que Grindelwald décide qu'il avait besoin de plus. C'est à partir de là qu'il a décidé de capturer le directeur pour prendre son visage et utiliser ses fonctions pendant sept mois.** »

« **Et pourquoi Grindelwald vous confierait-il des informations d'une telle importance ?** » Newt pinça ses lèvres. C'était probablement la question qu'il redoutait le plus.

« **Parce qu'il avait l'intention de me tuer. Il m'a capturé dans le but de m'échanger contre un artefact mais la personne n'a pas cédé à son chantage.** » L'anglais ferma hermétiquement les yeux. « **Si Percival Graves s'est échappé, c'était dans le seul et unique but de venir me secourir car lui seul savait exactement où je me trouvais. Et si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il a réussi.** »

Sa voix commença doucement à se briser et Graves sentit Scamander craquer sous la pression. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à cet instant.

« **Alors comment expliquez-vous le fait que Sir Graves ait plaidé coupable lors sa précédente session ?** » Picquery aimait surenchérir.

Newt prit une grande inspiration. Plus grande que les précédentes.

« **Il me couvrait. Il a fait ça pour me protéger.** »

« **Scamander !** » Hurla la voix du directeur mais Newt lui lança un regard noir, et Graves ne fut pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« **Grindelwald ne m'a pas capturé à proprement parlé. Il m'avait approché une première fois pour que je m'engage auprès de lui. J'ai décidé d'accepter, avec pour objectif de retrouver Queenie Goldstein, car les recherches n'avançaient pas. Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas trouvée sur place. Et je suis tombé dans le piège de Grindelwald. Graves a menti dans le seul et unique but de me protéger de la sentence qui m'attendait !** »

Les murmures furent incessants et Scamander eut envie de partir en courant. Le flot de mensonges mêlé à la vérité qu'il venait de déballer devant une assemblée d'au moins une cinquantaine de personne lui fit presque perdre pied et Newt sentit le malaise arriver. Il secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre une forme de contenance.

Et les jurés semblèrent délibérer pendant une éternité. L'anglais n'osa pas croiser une seule seconde le regard du directeur, qui était resté muet pendant tout le temps passé dans le silence.

Mais lorsqu'il tourna enfin la tête vers ce dernier, alors que les murmures qui n'en étaient plus vraiment semblaient courir en la faveur de Graves, un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres et des mots s'imprimèrent sur ces dernières, bien qu'aucun son ne sortit.

Et Graves n'eut pas besoin de le faire répéter. Il arriva parfaitement à lire sur ces dernières.

« _Plus de mensonges entre nous._ »

* * *

« **Tu es complètement fou.** » Railla Theseus.

Newt haussa doucement les épaules. La session l'avait épuisé mais il savait que son discours avait fait son effet. Il n'avait pas abandonné le directeur, et il s'agissait de la seule chose qui comptait.

« **Il fallait que la vérité soit rétablie.** » Souffla l'anglais.

« **La vérité ou** ** _ta_** **vérité ?** » Et Newt évita le regard de son frère. « **Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évertues à défendre cet homme ?** »

La question de l'auror resta en suspens. Parce que Newt fut incapable d'y répondre. Toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à retrouver Graves pouvaient y répondre. Mais cette réponse ne lui parut pas satisfaisante le moins du monde. Quand Scamander avait-il commencé à prendre tant à cœur sa relation bancale avec l'américain ? Il ne sut pas vraiment. Mais il était sûr d'une chose et l'admettre parut moins difficile qu'il l'imaginait. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amitié. Et le frisson qui le parcourut lui fit étrangement penser à une part de sa vie passée à Poudlard en compagnie de Leta Lestrange.

Le moment de pure sincérité que Graves avait décidé de partager avec lui, persuadé de ne plus avoir aucune chance de s'en sortir… Sa dernière volonté avait été de rétablir la vérité, de lui donner les explications qu'il méritait. Et pour ça… Newt lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Mais à cet instant, il ne pensa pas à sa propre personne. Il chercha désespérément à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à défendre Graves corps et âme.

L'évidence de la bonne réponse ne lui vint pas immédiatement. C'était de l'admiration, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Cependant, il n'avait jamais admiré quiconque de cette manière. Ni le professeur Dumbledore, ni Leta, ni les innombrables magizoologues qu'il avait pu rencontrer. L'admiration était un sentiment d'épanouissement, d'enthousiasme, de joie, face à ce qu'on trouvait supérieur à soi. Pour sûr, Percival Graves était supérieur à Newt en bien des points. Mais pouvait-il appeler ce qu'il ressentait de l'épanouissement, de la joie ou de l'enthousiasme ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas ça. C'était autre chose. Quelque-chose qui serrait son cœur, sa poitrine, son estomac, emballait son rythme cardiaque, rendait certains de ses actes incontrôlés.

Et quand _le mot_ résonna dans son esprit, Newt prit soudainement peur.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas clamer avoir un jour été amoureux de quelqu'un. Parce qu'il ne savait rien de l'amour et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à cet instant, lorsque les barreaux l'avaient séparé de Graves. Il en avait eu une ébauche avec Leta, mais cette histoire s'était trop mal finie pour être prise en tant qu'exemple.

Alors le lien fut vite établi.

C'était un terrain inconnu et probablement bien plus glissant qu'il ne se l'imaginait, et Newt n'était vraisemblablement pas sûr de lui à cet instant. Mais il savait une chose, il se devait d'appliquer ce qu'il avait demandé à Graves plus tôt.

« _Plus de mensonges entre nous._ »

Pas même à lui-même.

* * *

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	15. Désavoué

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 15 !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire.

On se voit à la fin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XV – Désavoué**

Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune auror, la presse s'était bien vite éprise de Percival Graves. Après tout, ce dernier n'était autre que le descendant de l'un des douze fondateurs. Une pression incroyable pesait sur ses épaules. Sa famille n'était jamais restée bien loin du milieu de la politique, mais cela faisait bien trois générations qu'aucun sorcier portant le nom de Graves n'avait réussi à attendre le poste respectable d'auror.

Il avait été le favori depuis. Ses exploits multipliaient les articles avantageux à son sujet et lorsque les journalistes n'avaient plus rien à se mettre sous la dent, ils appréciaient très particulièrement se mêler de la vie privée de l'américain. Nommé par trois fois comme le sorcier célibataire le plus convoité de New York, ces titres agaçaient amèrement le concerné mais Graves n'intervenait que très rarement publiquement alors il laissait couler et essuyait les blagues douteuses de ses meilleurs aurors – qui étaient les seuls à avoir le droit implicite de rire de la situation – sans vraiment broncher.

Lorsque Picquery condamna ce dernier pour trahison, elle s'attendit à une déferlante de la part de la presse. Elle s'attendit à ce que la réputation des Graves soit à tout jamais ruinée par les erreurs d'un homme avide de pouvoir. Elle s'attendit à ce que Graves paye de son nom, même après sa mort.

L'effet totalement inverse s'était produit. Et ni Graves, ni Scamander ne furent au courant de la chose avant de se faire coincer à Londres. Alors coupés du monde, il n'y avait pas eu de demi-mesure : Ils avaient dû se faire aussi discrets que possible et cela impliquait de ne pas faire la moindre apparition publique.

Les journalistes avaient trouvé un moyen de retourner la situation. Ils avaient fait de l'ancien directeur la victime d'un mage noir manipulateur et vicieux, ils avaient ravivé la peur des américains envers Grindelwald, en leur rappelant que si même l'implacable Percival Graves était tombé entre les griffes de ce dernier par deux fois, eux n'auraient aucune chance lorsque l'ennemi passerait à l'offensive.

Picquery ne fut cependant pas surprise. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à cette alternative lorsqu'elle avait mis son plan à exécution, mais la finalité ne la décoiffa pas plus que ça. Et si l'évasion aurait pu faire office d'issue de secours pour cette dernière, la presse ne l'avait pas ébruitée. Les avis de recherche avaient été publiés, mais les journalistes demeurèrent muets. Et la présidente compris alors que la guerre qu'elle livrait contre la presse depuis tout ce temps était déjà perdue d'avance.

Cette intuition se confirma rapidement, lorsque les maisons d'éditions de New York apprirent que Percival Graves avait été retrouvé et que Scamander n'était pas mort. Et le discours de l'anglais avait retourné la société magique. Une tornade médiatique s'était abattue sur le MACUSA et plus précisément sur Picquery qui était cernée par tous. Les sorciers du monde entier attendaient sa décision et elle savait que si Graves n'était pas réhabilité, elle pourrait dire adieu à son prochain mandat. Le directeur était vu comme un martyr, un homme qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver la vie de l'innocent Newt Scamander. Picquery ne sut pas faire face à cela.

Sa carrière était en jeu et elle avait perdu son meilleur élément. Alors à situations désespérées, mesures désespérées…

« **Merci d'être venu, Sir Scamander.** » Et pour une fois, Newt ne remit pas en cause la sincérité de Picquery. « **Cela me tue de l'admettre, mais j'ai besoin de vous.** »

La pique évidente que venait de lancer la présidente n'énerva pas l'anglais le moins du monde. Au contraire, ce dernier fut particulièrement surpris qu'elle soit aussi honnête avec lui en ces temps particulièrement difficiles. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Newt avait renversé l'opinion de l'assemblée. Quand la session s'était terminée, Graves avait été renvoyé dans sa cellule et le ministre Hector Fawley avait décrété que ce dernier ne recevrait pas de visites tant que le verdict ne serait pas rendu. Alors, une seconde session avait été programmée. La nouvelle avait abattu Newt. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir l'américain et ne pourrait probablement pas lui adresser la parole à l'issue de la seconde session, si cette dernière finissait par mal tourner.

Il avait échappé de justesse à la justice. Étant donné que sa version des faits n'était pas encore tout à fait avérée – car Graves avait maintenu être coupable en contestant la version de Newt pour lui éviter d'être condamné –, il ne pouvait être reconnu coupable de haute trahison au même titre que Graves.

Quoi qu'il arrive, l'issue serait mauvaise. Si Graves était reconnu coupable, il abandonnait Newt. Si Newt prouvait son implication dans tout ceci, il abandonnait le directeur. Et la scène se rejoua plusieurs fois dans l'esprit de l'anglais qui chercha une bonne fin à toute cette histoire. Ce ne serait peut-être pas Grindelwald qui aurait raison d'eux au final.

Alors quand il vit la main tendue à contre-cœur de Picquery, il s'en était saisi.

« **Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** » Souffla-t-il, le regard vide.

La présidente fit glisser un journal dans sa direction et Newt reconnut le dernier numéro du New York Ghost. Ses yeux parcoururent l'intitulé et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. « _PERCIVAL GRAVES ET NEWT SCAMANDER : AMANTS DÉCHUS ?_ ». Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher l'auteur de l'article pour se douter qu'il s'agissait de Miraphorumus et son penchant pour les titres racoleurs. Ses yeux descendirent plus bas.

« _Le MACUSA connait un réel déclin depuis l'évasion du directeur de la justice et de la sécurité magique. Alors écrasé par les charges innombrables tenues par la présidente elle-même, Percival Graves réussit tout de même l'exploit de braver la haute sécurité du bâtiment le plus surveillé des États-Unis._

 _Si certains signent déjà l'arrêt de mort de l'institution et notent le retour de l'anarchie dans la société magique américaine, les objectifs de Percival Graves ne changent pas : Défaire Grindelwald après avoir échappé aux chaînes spirituelles de ce dernier._

 _Le MACUSA est alors très clair : Le magizoologue Newt Scamander disparu et déclaré mort, et Séraphina Picquery campe sur ses positions, elle ne sacrifiera plus d'aurors en cette période de crise, même si cela implique de définitivement tirer un trait sur l'anglais. Mais son directeur n'est pas de cet avis et profite de sa cavale pour réussir ce qui semblait alors impossible et sauver la vie de l'écrivain anglais._

 _Malgré les exploits du directeur, Séraphina Picquery reste inflexible : Percival Graves doit payer de sa vie le prix de ses erreurs après avoir passé l'entièreté de sa carrière à essuyer les siennes. Il était facile pour la présidente de se cacher derrière le talent de son bras droit, et alors que l'occasion lui est donnée de racheter ses dettes, Séraphina Picquery préférera cracher dans la soupe._

 _Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Newt Scamander n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Dans un discours émouvant et comme ultime tentative de sauver la vie de l'homme qui a sacrifié sa liberté et sa carrière pour lui, l'auteur de « Animaux Fantastiques et où les trouver » livre alors les détails de l'alliance entre Grindelwald et le directeur pour avouer que… Tout était simplement faux ! Percival Graves n'a jamais souhaité ni même pensé à collaborer avec le mage noir mais a été victime de chantage. Il a alors préféré la vie de ses aurors dévoués plutôt que ses propres principes._

 _Encore un message fort du directeur de la justice et de la sécurité magique, mais les instincts protecteurs de Percival Graves sont-ils vraiment ce qu'ils sont ? Les revirements d'opinion du sorcier le plus influent de New York vis-à-vis du célèbre magizoologue nous laissent croire que son cœur n'est plus à prendre aujourd'hui._

 _Tout porte à croire que leur étroite collaboration n'est pas que purement professionnelle. En tout cas, le monde magique peut être sûr d'une chose : Le dévouement sans faille du directeur Graves et ses talents d'auror expérimenté seront là pour le protéger._

 _De nombreuses questions restent tout de même sans réponses et la plus récurrente d'entre toutes demeure : Séraphina Picquery prendra-t-elle la bonne décision face à celui à qui elle doit tout ?_ »

Newt commençait lentement à comprendre la relation de haine qui unissait Picquery et Miraphorumus. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que si ses remarques étaient toutes aussi cinglantes les unes que les autres, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins vraies.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte des raisons qui avaient poussé Picquery à lui montrer cet article. S'il se fichait que les journaux fassent circuler de fausses rumeurs sur sa relation avec Percival Graves, il cerna bien assez vite ce que la présidente voulait de lui.

 _Hors de question_.

« **Si vous vous attendez à ce que je me plie aux rumeurs du New York Ghost…** » Il fronça les sourcils. « **Je vais devoir refuser.** »

La présidente arbora son habituel air exaspéré et suffisant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction de la part du magizoologue, bien heureusement pour elle, le pauvre garçon était malléable au possible et s'il pouvait se montrer parfois têtu, elle savait qu'elle pourrait faire pression sur ce dernier en jouant avec ses sentiments. Que les rumeurs s'avèrent fausses ou vraies, il ne pouvait nier que sa relation avec Percival Graves était suffisamment particulière pour que le concerné se soit évadé du MACUSA pour retourner affronter le mage noir et sauver l'anglais. Sans parler de la scène qu'il avait donné au tribunal.

Alors Picquery ignorait ce qu'il y avait entre eux, mais il y avait quelque-chose. Et elle avait bien l'intention de s'en servir.

« **Mettez votre égo de côté deux minutes Scamander.** » À en croire le regard surpris du magizoologue, elle considéra qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible. Scamander ne vivait pas pour son égo contrairement à d'autres et détestait particulièrement que Picquery l'en accuse à tort à cet instant . « **Nous voulons tous deux récupérer Percival Graves. Et j'ai besoin que vous attendrissiez les journalistes pour que le vote tourne en notre faveur. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Ça, et occupez-vous de votre frère, l'auror.** »

« **Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas pression sur le ministre ? Je m'avance peut-être mais j'imagine que vous avez sûrement plus d'un tour dans votre sac.** » Souffla Newt. Aussi désespéré était-il, il concevait très difficilement cette alliance avec la présidente.

« **Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne sommes pas en position de force.** » Elle marqua une pause et l'anglais sentit la fébrilité dans sa voix lorsqu'elle reprit. « **Je vous rappelle que Grindelwald et Percival Graves ont réussi l'exploit de s'évader du MACUSA.** »

Picquery était dans une position plus délicate qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. Et Newt pensa une seconde prendre avantage sur cette dernière avant de se raviser. Profiter des autres n'était pas quelque-chose qu'il faisait, et pourtant l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

L'anglais soupira longuement, ses yeux parcourant encore et encore les lignes maudites du New York Ghost.

« **Est-ce que…** » Newt sentit ses joues s'embraser et l'atmosphère lui parut particulièrement chaude à cet instant. « **Est-ce que le directeur est autorisé à lire les nouvelles ?** » Et tandis que les mots passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres, ces dernières le brûlèrent. Si Graves n'apprenait jamais qu'il avait été forcé de confirmer publiquement les rumeurs d'une potentielle romance entre eux... Alors peut-être considérerait-il l'offre.

« **Non.** » Lui affirma Picquery avec une simplicité affolante, secouant lentement sa tête de droite à gauche. Elle mentait. C'était un premier mauvais point.

Le magizoologue eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et se donner du courage.

« **J- Je...** » Il manquait quelque-chose d'autre. « **Je me pose une autre question.** » Il lança un regard à la présidente, s'attendant à ce qu'elle refuse de l'entendre davantage et le renvoie vers ses appartements. À la place, sa mine se fit plus attentive. « **Comptez-vous le réhabiliter à son poste d'origine ?** »

 _Touché._

Au-delà des apparences et de ses airs habituellement neutres voire acerbes, Percival Graves avait été dévasté par le fait d'avoir perdu sa place. Son travail était ce qui le définissait, il s'agissait de son essence et Newt s'était bien assez vite rendu compte que sans son poste, l'américain n'était plus le même.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait probablement voulu de lui dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire la moindre distinction. Mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'être très perspicace pour comprendre que son métier ne faisait qu'un avec sa personnalité, avec ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et l'objectif de tout ceci n'était pas d'arracher à Percival Graves ce qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Et Newt se sentait particulièrement redevable envers le directeur. Pour sa vie, pour son courage et probablement pour d'autres raisons auxquelles il n'avait pas intérêt à penser à cet instant. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il avait pris en considération la proposition de Picquery, bien qu'elle ne lui plaise absolument pas.

Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement acté. Pas tant que la présidente ne lui aurait pas répondu.

« **Non.** » Sa réponse trancha le silence déplaisant qui s'était installé. « **J'avais l'intention de lui réattribuer ses fonctions d'auror. Mais rien de plus.** »

L'anglais fronça les sourcils.

« **Je refuse.** »

Picquery sembla outrée un instant mais son regard brilla de malice la seconde qui suivit.

« **Il paiera de sa vie.** » Avait-elle reprit sur un ton léger, son regard parcourant le bout de ses ongles, comme désintéressée par la discussion.

« **Et vous le paierez de votre carrière.** » Contre-attaquer. Newt n'était pas spécialement bon lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer à l'offensive, mais il avait toujours quelque-chose en réserve pour se défendre. Et visiblement, son argument déplaisait fortement à la présidente. « **Vous refusez peut-être de l'admettre mais Miraphorumus a raison. Sans lui, vous n'êtes rien.** »

Et la façon dont le regard de cette dernière s'assombrit ne présagea rien de bon. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps avant de se lever de son immense fauteuil en velours et sortir de la pièce, sans même adresser le moindre mot au magizoologue.

À cet instant, Newt sentit le monde s'effondrer autour de lui. Son honnêteté avait primé sur sa réserve habituelle et avait encore tout fichu en l'air. Picquery lui avait donné une excellente opportunité – bien que détestable –, mais l'anglais avait préféré sauver ce qu'il restait de réputation à Graves plutôt que d'acquiescer sans broncher et de le sauver lui.

C'était une catastrophe.

Mais Newt ne ploierait pas le genou. Et Percival Graves non plus. Il se l'était promis.

* * *

Picquery pouvait bien camper sur ses positions, Newt ne renoncerait pas pour autant. Même s'il avait froissé la présidente, il savait cette dernière de son côté. Et malgré leurs nombreux désaccords, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : Theseus avait beaucoup d'influence sur ce procès et il savait son frère opposé à la réhabilitation de Percival Graves.

Alors une visite de courtoisie s'était imposée dans les quartiers de l'auror.

Et lorsque l'aîné se rendit compte que c'était de son frère que sa secrétaire parlait lorsqu'elle avait mentionné un invité spécial, Newt avait pu lire la surprise sur le visage de ce dernier. S'il y avait bien une personne dont Theseus n'attendait pas la visite à cet instant, il s'agissait bien de son frère. Mais sa présence dans son bureau à cet instant était bien loin de le déranger. En fait, et bien qu'il ait du mal à se l'avouer, il appréciait voir son frère. Il savait ce dernier animé d'une animosité toute particulière à son égard à cause de certains comportements et réticences qu'il avait pu avoir avant que Newt ne publie son livre, mais faisait de son mieux pour se racheter.

Si le concerné pouvait lire dans les pensées de l'auror à cet instant, il crierait probablement à la mauvaise foi de son frère, au fait qu'il n'était certainement pas celui qui faisait des efforts pour améliorer leur relation. Et la discussion n'en finirait probablement pas.

Newt se contentait alors de regarder ses pieds, à la recherche d'un point fixe rassurant qui ne soit pas le regard culpabilisant de son frère aîné lorsqu'il aurait formulé sa demande. Toute la confiance qui s'était emparée de son corps face à la présidente s'était effondrée. Cela faisait des mois que les astres s'étaient alignés pour mettre l'anglais dans des situations inconfortables qui impliquaient de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Les retombées demeuraient particulièrement difficiles, lorsque toute l'assurance qu'il emmagasinait s'évaporait pour laisser place à sa réserve et sa timidité naturelle.

S'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par les sentiments soudains qui l'avaient submergé, alors probablement aurait-il abandonné, incapable de faire face à Theseus alors qu'il savait ce dernier presque aussi têtu que lui.

« **Newt.** » L'auror brisa le silence qui régnait depuis que le magizoologue était entré dans la pièce. « **Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?** » Son timbre de voix fut confus. Theseus semblait à la fois ravi de le voir ici mais savait que sa venue cachait un plus gros poisson. Le plus jeune ferma hermétiquement les yeux.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de rouvrir ses paupières et son regard se planta dans celui de son frère.

« **Il faut que tu m'aides, Theseus.** » Et le rire de ce dernier retentit dans la pièce, venant perturber Newt plus qu'il n'aurait pu s'y attendre. « **Qu'est-ce qui te f-…** » Reprit l'anglais, avant de se faire interrompre.

« **Décidément, vous avez tous besoin de moi aujourd'hui.** » Il s'assit sur son bureau et se mit à jouer avec un stylo. Newt comprit avec amertume que Picquery l'avait devancé et qu'il arrivait trop tard. Ses espoirs s'envolèrent. « **Mais je t'en prie, Newt. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi.** »

Les choses ne cessaient de se compliquer. Pour une raison obscure et injuste, le sort s'acharnait sur l'anglais. Avec une volonté de fer qu'il s'était découvert depuis quelques jours, il en faudrait bien plus pour venir à bout de ce dernier. Il soupçonna cette dernière liée à sa récente et soudaine affection pour Graves – Ou devait-il l'appeler Percival ? L'idée le mit mal à l'aise. C'était peut-être trop familier.

Et quand il se rendit compte que Theseus l'observait depuis quelques secondes déjà, il se fit la réflexion qu'il était déjà trop tard. L'auror connaissait ce regard.

« **C'est à propos de l'ancien directeur, je me trompe ?** » Il soupira longuement, avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. « **Tu recommences. Nous en avons déjà discuté, Newt. Tu ne peux pas éternellement défendre l'indéfendable. Et je vais finir par penser que toutes ces rumeurs sont vraies.** »

Trop loin. Theseus allait trop loin.

« **Cela remettrait en question la véracité de mes propos ?** » Souffla le magizoologue. Et Theseus sembla chercher ses mots, soudainement conscient de l'atrocité qu'il venait d'adresser à son frère.

Newt y vit un archétype, un schéma qui ne cessait de se répéter. Quand se laisseraient-ils souffler l'un et l'autre ? Il ne pouvait pas dire. Mais c'était un jeu dont les règles n'avaient été consenties par aucun des deux frères. Un jeu qui consistait à se renvoyer la balle, avec chaque fois plus de force, plus de mépris, plus d'amertume et aussi cinglante que jamais. Et Newt ne pouvait définitivement pas dire qu'il n'y était pas pour quelque-chose : C'était lui qui l'avait chassé lorsqu'il était venu le visiter après la scène du Val d'Or.

Pas que l'auror n'ait pas ses torts non plus. Mais Newt ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation incroyablement ridicule. Combien de temps continueraient-ils ainsi ? Jusqu'à ce que la guerre n'enlève l'un à l'autre et que le temps soit définitivement perdu entre eux, sans possibilité de le rattraper ?

La réalité le frappa en pleine face. Et à cet instant, il avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux à son frère. Il voulait lui crier qu'ils devaient mettre un terme à leur escarmouche qui n'avait aucun sens. Mais les mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

Il n'y arrivait pas. À cet instant, il ne ressentait rien de plus que du dégoût à l'égard de son frère.

« **Ce n'est pas ce que je dis.** » Contrairement à ce que Newt avait pu lire sur le visage de l'auror plus tôt, Theseus était sérieux et assuré. « **Mais tu es beaucoup trop naïf. Et Je… Je te croyais mort, je te croyais perdu.** » Il sembla entendre quelque-chose se briser dans la voix de son frère, mais toute hésitation disparut la seconde d'après. « **Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il ait profité de ta sensibilité pour… Manipuler tes sentiments.** »

Newt sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il y avait déjà pensé. Avant de mettre chacune de ses peurs sur le compte de la paranoïa. Rien n'aurait empêché Grindelwald de mettre en scène toute cette histoire de sauvetage, de commander à Graves de se rapprocher de l'anglais pour se frayer un nouveau chemin au cœur du MACUSA. Mais Newt refusa d'y croire. Ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de l'américain dans sa valise. C'était réel. Et aussi naïf son frère le croyait-il, il restait celui qui avait fait tomber le masque de Grindelwald.

C'était épuisant d'avoir à se battre pour être entendu. Bientôt trente ans que Newt faisait face à la même rengaine, aux mêmes refus dédaigneux et aux regards condescendants. L'anglais ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de naïf. Peut-être, et probablement, se trompait-il à ce sujet, mais il se savait observateur et connaissait son sens du détail.

« **Je… Je crois savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça.** » Et Theseus releva le regard vers son frère, intrigué par ce qu'il avait encore bien pu déduire. « **Parce que je n'ai pas été capable de me rendre compte que Graves avait déjà été en contact avec Grindelwald.** » Newt n'eut pas besoin que l'auror lui réponde, ce qu'il vit dans son regard lui suffit amplement. Il avait visé dans le mille.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« **Je ne veux pas de ta protection Theseus.** » Il soupira et son regard se planta dans celui de son frère. Il y avait un mélange de désespoir et de colère qui baignait dans ses iris vertes. « **J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. Juste une fois. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas, j- je…** »

Sa voix mourut lentement au fil de ses mots. Il ne fallait pas être très attentif pour se rendre compte que Theseus ne le suivait pas comme il le souhaitait. Newt lisait bien trop de compassion sur le visage de son frère. Ce n'était pas de ça qu'il voulait. Quand l'auror tenta de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, le magizoologue chassa cette dernière d'un geste brutal et tourna les talons.

Au diable Theseus. Au diable Picquery.

« **Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.** » Feula-t-il avant de sortir en catastrophe du bureau de l'aîné.

Theseus laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et croisa ses bras, visiblement tout aussi épuisé que son frère.

* * *

« **Excusez mon retard.** » Souffla une petite voix.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Newt qui poussait lentement l'immense porte d'ébène. Au centre de la pièce, Percival Graves était agenouillé, les mains liées par deux chaînes de fer. Le cœur de l'anglais se serra lorsqu'il vit l'américain dans cette position et ne tarda pas à se briser lorsqu'il ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. Était-ce de la honte ? Il devait probablement se sentir humilié. Même si la sensation était particulièrement désagréable, il se fit la réflexion que Graves devait souffrir bien plus que lui à cet instant.

Lorsqu'il passa à côté de ce dernier, il fit l'effort incommensurable de ne pas lui adresser le moindre regard et sa manche effleura délicatement la sienne. Et Newt sentit toute force le quitter lorsqu'il en vint à la sombre conclusion qu'il s'agirait peut-être là de leur dernier contact si jamais son plan ne fonctionnait pas.

Car il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Quitte à revivre tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé une seconde fois. Il l'aiderait à s'échapper. Il se débrouillerait pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Sa baguette était glissée dans sa manche et il se tenait prêt à tenter le diable si jamais c'était nécessaire.

« **Je disais.** » La présidente racla sa gorge et son attention se porta de nouveau sur l'accusé. « **Les jurés n'ayant pu parvenir à un arrangement lors de la précédente session, il a été décidé que le verdict serait rendu par un vote à main levée dans l'audience, comme convenu.** »

Newt détestait cette tradition. Lorsqu'un procès se retrouvait bloqué, le ministère faisait appel à un vote dans l'assemblée et reportait la session. Ce qui, comme l'anglais avait pu le constater, laissait certaines parties s'arranger entre elle pour faire tomber le vote en leur faveur.

Tandis que Picquery énonçait les charges une par une – que Newt connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts –, les yeux de l'anglais firent le tour de la salle. Un sorcier aussi modeste que lui ne pourrait jamais affronter une telle foule d'auror expérimentés. Il se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait lorsque son propre frère l'arrêterait pour entrave à la justice et trahison.

Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine, et il tenta de penser à autre chose. La présidente énonça alors la première partie votante et Newt pensa distraitement que le ministre Fawley s'était royalement fait écarté de sa propre séance.

« **Contre la réhabilitation de Percival Graves et l'abandon des charges l'accablant.** »

L'anglais écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Picquery lever sa main et entraîner une bonne partie des aurors et sorciers liés au MACUSA avec elle. Le ministre ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps avant d'imiter la présidente et une grosse partie de l'audience penchait désormais du mauvais côté de la balance. Picquery tapa trois fois sur le bois de la table devant elle et les mains levées retournèrent dans l'ombre.

« **Pour la réhabilitation de Percival Graves et l'abandon des charges l'accablant.** »

Newt retint son souffle et son regard parut plus déterminé que jamais. Il leva son bras avec assurance et sans la moindre hésitation. Quelques mains le suivirent timidement et l'anglais adressa un regard gratifiant à chaque personne qui lui fit confiance. Si Picquery n'avait néanmoins pas réussi à réunir l'écrasante majorité, il était clair que Newt rassemblait beaucoup moins de personnes qu'elle. Une bonne partie des aurors anglais s'étaient abstenus de voter. Dont Theseus. Le magizoologue se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait probablement des contacts dont Picquery lui avait parlé.

 _Un premier coup_ contre le bois retentit dans la pièce et Newt ferma hermétiquement les yeux. Le temps semblait ralentir autour de lui.

Il avait l'étrange impression que les battements de son cœur suivaient parfaitement le rythme du maillet qui cognait contre le bois. Ses pensées défilaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Devrait-il lui adresser un dernier regard ? Avant de devoir définitivement faire une croix sur lui ? Il n'y parvint pas. Il avait échoué. Il était le seul responsable, il avait été incapable de mettre ses valeurs de côté.

 _Un deuxième coup_ contre le bois sembla l'assourdir.

Pickett avait probablement eu le temps de crocheter les serrures des chaînes de l'américain depuis le moment où leurs manches s'étaient effleurées. Il devait se tenir prêt, car cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance et il risquait à la fois sa vie et celle du directeur.

 _Un troisième coup_ contre le bois venait de clôturer le vote et Newt ouvrit instinctivement les yeux, presque écarquillés.

Il n'avait toujours pas baissé sa main. Et tout alla beaucoup trop vite. Sa vue se troubla alors que ses yeux passèrent de sorcier en sorcier. Il y avait beaucoup plus de mains levées qu'au moment où il avait décidé de fermer les yeux. Picquery était furieuse. Son visage se tordit d'incompréhension et dans un moment d'inattention, il rencontra le regard de Graves et ce qu'il croyait être un sourire dissimulé. L'américain tourna la tête dans la direction opposée et Newt ne put s'empêcher de suivre son regard avant de tomber sur Theseus. Le bras levé.

« **Le pour l'emporte.** » Railla Picquery, sans manquer de laisser transparaître sa déception.

Newt s'effondra sur la rambarde en face de lui. Il ne réalisait pas tout à fait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et il n'en avait pas envie. Son cœur se fit plus léger, rempli d'un sentiment de satisfaction et de joie qui ne l'avait pas traversé depuis des mois, tant le stress et l'anxiété avaient écrasé toute autre émotion positive dans sa poitrine.

Et il n'était définitivement pas prêt à faire face à ce retournement de situation. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait remercier son frère, il ne savait même pas comment il pourrait de nouveau le regarder dans les yeux après lui avoir parlé aussi sèchement, pour qu'au final ce dernier se range de son côté.

La première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que l'auror lui demanderait probablement quelque-chose en retour. L'idée ne le surprenait pas plus que ça et ne fut pas aussi douloureuse qu'elle aurait dû. Après tout, à cet instant, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que le verdict penche à son avantage et Theseus venait de réaliser son souhait. Et il lui avait suffi de trois secondes d'inattention pour que le geste de ce dernier lui échappe. Il s'en voulait mais fut également cependant soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter son regard à cet instant. Il aurait eu peur d'y trouver quelque-chose qui ressemblerait à une dette.

Il n'y pensa plus. Parce qu'il n'avait pas échoué. Et il avait au moins ce mérite-là désormais.

* * *

« **Signez ici. Et ici. Votre baguette est à récupérer au service des Permis. La présidente souhaite s'entretenir avec vous dans une heure. Et je crois que c'est à peu près tout.** »

Graves avait été relâché. Ses chaînes avaient été retirées avec une facilité déconcertante et l'américain avait joué la carte de la surprise. Mais les aurors préférèrent ne rien faire remarquer à leurs supérieurs, de peur qu'ils ne soient tenus pour responsable d'une mauvaise tenue d'un potentiel criminel.

Il avait alors été s'enfermer dans une pièce avec le ministre, dont la grosse voix résonnait même à l'extérieur. Et Newt attendait, assis sur l'un des innombrables bancs qui entouraient la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Graves. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire lorsqu'il le verrait. Il se demanda s'il fallait être direct ou s'il se devait d'attendre. La seconde option lui sembla évidente mais la première paraissait infiniment plus simple. Ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement difficiles pour lui et un millier de questions demeuraient sans réponses dans son esprit.

La plus douloureuse d'entre elle revenait toujours en tête de liste.

 _Et lui ?_

Elle était si simple qu'elle en devenait compliquée.

Alors quand l'objet de ses pensées passa le pas de la porte, sans préavis aucun, son souffle se fit subitement court. Parce qu'il n'arriva plus à réfléchir.

« **Scamander.** » Fit-il en guise de salutations. Graves arbora son air neutre habituel, une esquisse de sourire dessinée au coin de ses lèvres. Il parut à la fois sûr de lui et perdu. « **Vous n'auriez jamais dû… Je…** » Et ce fut probablement la première fois que Newt vit le directeur perdre le fil de ses paroles. « **Merci.** » Avait-il fini par souffler.

L'anglais se fit violence pour se retenir de réduire la distance entre l'américain et lui. Il n'osa même pas regarder ce dernier dans les yeux.

« **Je suppose que… C'est… Normal.** » Réussit-il à articuler avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Graves se tourna pour longer le couloir et fit signe au magizoologue de le suivre. Newt s'exécuta sans broncher et le silence qui s'installa entre eux fut étrangement pesant. Il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais il détestait cet instant alors qu'il l'avait attendu depuis des jours. Tout ce qu'il réussissait à ressentir était de la gêne, de l'angoisse et… Beaucoup, beaucoup de frustration.

Plus les secondes défilaient, plus il tentait de se convaincre qu'être honnête dans l'immédiat ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Que ça ne ferait que brusquer l'américain qui sortait tout juste d'une cellule d'isolement. Mais il en crevait d'envie.

Newt Scamander n'était pas du genre à écouter sa raison mais plutôt à accorder toute l'attention à son cœur. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche.

« **Il faut que vous sachiez.** » Graves l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne commence sa phrase. « **Picquery n'a pas l'intention de me rendre mes fonctions complètes. Et… Le ministre m'a proposé de l'aider pour quelques temps. Le temps que la présidente se remette de ses émotions, j'imagine.** » Il se coupa et se tourna vers l'anglais, qu'il remarqua alors sur le point de parler. « **Vous aviez l'intention de dire quelque-chose Scamander ?** »

« **N- Non.** » Souffla instinctivement le magizoologue dont les joues s'étaient empourprées.

Graves ne sembla pas convaincu le moins du monde, mais décida de mettre le comportement de l'anglais sur le compte de la fatigue. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour tout le monde.

Si Scamander fuyait habilement le contact visuel et avait déjà tourné la tête, lui ne parvint pas à décrocher son regard de l'anglais. Les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangé dans cette cellule n'avaient cessé de résonner dans cette pièce froide.

 _Plus de mensonges entre nous. Je ne veux plus de mensonges entre nous._

Scamander était-il en train de lui mentir à cet instant, en lui avouant n'avoir rien à lui dire ? Il n'arriva pas à conclure. Il imaginait mal le magizoologue rompre une telle promesse. L'état dans lequel l'anglais s'était retrouvé à l'instant où il avait décidé de lui dire la vérité, d'ouvrir une dernière fois ses blessures avant de réellement commencer à guérir, l'avait littéralement bouleversé. Sur le moment, il avait été incapable de savoir si le magizoologue était en colère, s'il était déçu, s'il accepterait un jour de lui adresser la parole de nouveau.

Tout s'était très vite accéléré. Le geste de Scamander l'avait cloué sur place. Il avait réussi à semer le doute dans l'audience. Il avait risqué sa propre liberté pour le tirer des griffes des lourds secrets qu'il avait décidé de porter le jour où Grindelwald avait commencé à lui faire du chantage.

Et Graves le détesta pour ça. Parce qu'il se savait bien loin de mériter l'inquiétude de Scamander. La pure, sincère, innocente inquiétude de Newt Scamander.

Il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais regarder le magizoologue comme il avait pu le faire dans la valise. D'un œil empli de désirs interdits et de sentiments refoulés dont il ne mériterait jamais – _jamais_ – la réciprocité. Il aurait l'impression de lui voler quelque-chose. De lui dérober une part de lumière pour la remplacer par son ombre ignoble et insensible.

Scamander ne pouvait pas devenir comme lui. Il devait rester ce qu'il était, et lui n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans sa vie pour tout gâcher. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« **En fait, si.** » La voix de l'anglais le tira de ses pensées. « **Il y a quelque-chose que je voulais vous dire.** » Et elle fut si tremblante et hésitante que l'américain faillit lui faire remarquer.

Mais il ne l'interrompit pas. À la place, Graves se contenta de lui adresser un regard plus adouci qu'à son habitude.

« **Avez-vous… Lu les journaux ?** »

L'américain déglutit. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« **Je les ai lus.** » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, laissant pleinement à Scamander le choix de s'exprimer ou non avant lui. Picquery avait donc bel et bien menti.

« **Et qu'avez-vous pensé de ce que… De ce qui se disait sur vous et moi ?** » L'emploi du « _Nous_ » sembla comme interdit pour l'anglais à cet instant. Ce serait comme forcer le directeur à s'engager dans quelque-chose dont il ignorait encore les tenants et aboutissants.

La seule chose qui avait été accordée à l'américain derrière les barreaux était de lire les nouvelles. Puisqu'il ne savait pas quand serait reportée la session de son procès, le ministre lui avait au moins laissé le droit de se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait hors des murs du ministère.

Les mots de Miraphorumus avaient fait leur effet. Il s'était douté que la journaliste finirait par trouver en Newt Scamander une âme-sœur à son cœur esseulé. S'il y avait bien quelque-chose que cette dernière adorait faire, c'était de le caser avec la première personne qui respirait le même air que lui.

Mais le fait qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu sur la seule personne qu'il essayait de protéger de lui-même et de ses erreurs l'avait particulièrement énervé. Et si l'idée commençait à déranger le magizoologue, alors il en ferait son affaire.

« **Si les articles de Miraphorumus vous ont mis mal à l'aise Scamander, vous m'en voyez profondément désolé. Je ne peux rien faire pour les numéros déjà publiés, mais je peux m'occuper de ça très rapidement et…** »

Il secoua doucement la tête.

« **Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.** » Et Graves s'apprêta à protester, pour essayer de comprendre mais il fut devancé. « **J'ai lu ses articles et…** » Sa voix se brisa et pendant un instant, l'américain pensa avoir froissé ce dernier. Mais lorsqu'il tourna finalement la tête pour le regarder, ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de l'anglais accéléra le rythme des battements de son cœur. « **Je l'avais déjà réalisé avant mais c'était encore très récent et… Enfin… Je suppose que je vous considère comme… Plus qu'un simple partenaire.** »

« **Un ami ?** » Avait-il instantanément rétorqué, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Son cerveau sembla occulter ce que Scamander essayait de lui dire et Graves le laissait faire. Il avait beaucoup trop peur d'avoir raison.

Un ami. Ça Graves pourrait le lui accorder.

« **Non.** » Le regard de l'anglais se fit plus intense. Et la distance qui les séparaient se réduisait alors qu'il se noyait dans les iris vertes de l'anglais. Mais ce n'était pas le directeur qui était en train de bouger.

Scamander s'était arrêté là. Et il fallait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre les insinuations de ce dernier. Graves tenta vainement de reprendre contenance mais son cœur rata un battement quand son regard se figea sur la bouche de l'anglais qui venait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

 _Il finirait par le tuer._

Dans une prise de conscience désespérée, Graves s'éloigna du magizoologue tant qu'il le pouvait encore et prit une grande inspiration.

« **Scamander, je…** » Il ne voulait pas le froisser. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. « **Je suis flatté, je suis vraiment… Mais…** »

« **Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis… Vous aviez dit que vous ne saviez pas grand-chose des femmes et je…** » L'anglais était presque essoufflé par ses propres mots, qu'il peinait à trouver.

« **Non, _Mercy Lewis_ , non. Ce n'est pas pour ça c'est…** » Et Graves se fit la réflexion que tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait simplement avoué qu'il n'était intéressé que par la gente féminine. Mais il avait fait une promesse à Scamander et il essayait de la tenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. « **Vous êtes parfaitement…** » _Parfait._ Les mots ne vinrent jamais. « **Je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous attendez de moi. Vous pourrez éternellement compter sur moi, Scamander. Je vous le promets. Et je ne vous serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mais cela n'ira jamais plus loin.** »

Graves sentit quelque-chose se déchirer en lui. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter le regard triste qui s'abattait sur lui à cet instant. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire bravait chacun de ses principes, allait à l'encontre de toutes les valeurs qu'il s'appliquait à respecter chaque jour.

Il s'apprêtait à fuir.

« **J- Je…** » Balbutia l'anglais, mais l'américain l'interrompit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« **Je ne peux pas rester, Scamander. Mais nous nous reverrons plus tard.** » Son excuse, aussi réelle était-elle, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans la poitrine.

Et avant même qu'il ne laisse l'anglais s'exprimer, il s'éclipsa dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide. Picquery ne l'avait peut-être pas réhabilité à ses fonctions de directeur, mais il savait mieux que personne que lorsqu'il aurait de nouveau prouvé sa valeur au sein des forces anglaises, elle le supplierait de revenir. Et son quotidien n'était pas compatible avec celui de Newt. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait – et bien qu'il en crevait d'envie à cet instant – parce qu'il ne serait pas toujours là pour le protéger et tout comme Warren, Grindelwald trouverait un moyen de lui enlever Scamander à la seconde où il aurait le dos tourné.

Il ne se permettrait jamais d'apporter tant de noirceur à la vie de l'anglais. Il ne le mettrait pas en danger plus que ce n'était déjà le cas. Le mage noir semblait pris d'une passion pour faire souffrir le directeur et il ne le laisserait pas l'atteindre par le biais de Scamander. Il garderait ses distances, pour ne pas que l'anglais soit pris pour cible.

Newt, quant à lui, resta planté au milieu du couloir les bras ballants. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il était prêt à s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il venait d'être rejeté par Percival Graves lui-même. Le temps d'un instant, il lui sembla pourtant évident qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre un homme comme lui. Qu'il s'était bordé d'illusions tout ce temps.

Percival Graves l'avait désavoué. Et probablement l'avait-il mérité.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 15. Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez difficiles... On va les compliquer un peu plus ahah. Je suis désoléééée.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! On se voit Samedi prochain.


	16. Héritage

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 16 !

Surprise ! Comme c'est Noël, je sors exceptionnellement deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. On se revoit à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture !

Ceci est un chapitre **flashback**.

/!\ Un point assez évident mais qui me semble important, Perceval =/= Percival Graves, l'univers de JKR fait qu'ils ont des prénoms très proches mais j'ai fait avec. /!\

* * *

 **XVI – Héritage**

« **Sir Dumbledore.** » Le président du MACUSA Nathan Jolt se courba face à l'anglais, qui lui rendit un sourire forcé. « **C'est un honneur de vous voir fouler le sol américain.** »

Le sorcier hocha distraitement la tête. Jolt ne tint pas compte de son comportement peu cordial. Si Perceval Dumbledore était un homme habituellement neutre et ferme, tous pouvaient lire l'épuisement sur son visage. Et à juste titre. Cela faisait bientôt cinq ans qu'il était à la recherche de sa petite sœur Honoria, disparue en mer le quinze janvier mille-neuf-cent. Et l'enquête n'avait, jusqu'ici, rien donné.

L'élection de Venusia Crickerly deux ans plus tôt lui avait donné d'autant plus de fil à retordre. Cette dernière avait fait naître au ministère de la magie une envie toute particulière de se débarrasser de l'influence des Dumbledore sur l'institution. Et si les premières attaques que de cette dernière avait subtilement orchestré s'étaient révélées inoffensives pour la famille, son coup de maître avait manqué d'achever Perceval. Après d'innombrables altercations virulentes entre Perceval et la ministre, cette dernière avait platement décidé de ne plus accorder aux Dumbledore le moindre auror pour les épauler dans leur enquête.

Et Crickerly était bien loin d'être stupide, c'était même objectivement l'une des femmes les plus compétentes qui ait jamais été élue au ministère de la magie anglais. Première informée sur les potentielles avancée de l'affaire Honoria Dumbledore, elle était aux premières loges. Elle n'ignorait donc certainement pas que Perceval avait fouillé chaque recoin du pays et que ses recherches sur le sol anglais approchaient de la fin. Ainsi, elle fit d'une pierre deux coups. Elle gardait ses meilleurs hommes près d'elle et plaçait l'homme le plus influent du ministère dans une position plus que délicate.

Deux choix s'offraient à ce dernier.

Admettre sa défaite et présenter des excuses officielles à Crickerly ou l'envoyer se faire voir.

Pas spécialement du genre à renoncer, Perceval avait inéluctablement choisi la seconde option. Sa fierté – qu'elle soit bien ou mal placée – l'empêcherait de tomber si bas, jusqu'à retourner pleurer dans les jupons de la ministre.

Et l'anglais avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Ses pistes le menaient en Amérique et s'il n'était pas plus engagé politiquement que ça, il était pourtant bien loin d'ignorer que le ministère de la magie anglais entretenait des rapports… Tendus avec le MACUSA. Entre les deux institutions se jouait une concurrence subtile et les États-Unis n'étaient clairement pas en position de force.

Alors lorsque Perceval Dumbledore lui-même s'était présenté à Nathan Jolt, fraîchement élu en tant que président du MACUSA, pour quérir l'aide de ce dernier… Il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Prêter main forte à l'un des hommes les plus influents de Grande-Bretagne redorerait les blasons du MACUSA et lui permettait de se faire un allié dont la puissance n'était plus à prouver aujourd'hui.

Ce fut pour cette raison toute particulière qu'il affecta aux recherches de ce dernier sa propre directrice de la sécurité et de la justice magique, Céphren Haddad. Sa perspicacité et son fort caractère auraient certes un peu de mal à s'accoutumer de la présence autoritaire de l'anglais, mais Haddad avait fait le serment de faire le nécessaire pour retrouver Honoria Dumbledore. Un geste qui n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de Perceval. Pour soutenir cette équipe, il avait associé au duo l'un de ses meilleurs aurors – ayant souhaité gardé avec lui l'auror en chef, au cas où une situation de crise éclaterait – du nom de Peter Jenkins.

La route était encore longue et Perceval ne faisait pas de manières. Quand les remerciements au président furent effectués, il reprit soigneusement le cours de l'enquête et exposa les pistes à ses deux collaborateurs, attentifs et déterminés.

Cependant, s'associer de façon aussi permanente et proche de deux des meilleures têtes du MACUSA avait été synonyme de quelque-chose que Perceval appréhendait depuis des années. Le ministère de la magie ne s'était jamais encombré de lui constituer une réelle équipe et Perceval se contentait misérablement d'appeler des renforts lorsqu'il en avait besoin pour couvrir des grandes zones.

Ici, c'était différent.

Il était désormais contraint de raconter la vérité. Sous serment, il savait pertinemment que les deux sorciers tiendraient leurs langues. Mais ce qu'il craignait n'était pas que son plus grand secret ne s'ébruite. C'était ce qu'il trouverait dans leurs regards lorsque la vérité passerait la barrière de ses lèvres.

« **Il y a autre chose.** » Avait-il murmuré, d'une voix plus grave. Haddad trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et rouvrit son carnet, de retour à une attitude plus attentive. « **J'aimerais que vous ne preniez aucune note sur ce que je m'apprête à vous dire.** »

Sans un mot, la directrice reposa la plume sur le marbre du bureau, parfaitement parallèle avec le carnet qu'elle venait également de refermer. Perceval pensa distraitement qu'un tel perfectionnisme lui serait particulièrement utile pour la suite des évènements.

« **Honoria s'était rendue aux États-Unis pour couvrir mes arrières.** » Sa gorge se serra et son naturel implacable faillit quelques secondes. Mais les deux sorciers américains ne bronchèrent pas. « **Il y a six ans, ma femme Kendra et moi avons eu un quatrième enfant. Nous avons appris, lorsque ce dernier avait approximativement cinq ou six mois, qu'il s'agissait d'un cracmol. Mes enfants étaient tous promis à un avenir glorieux. Sauf lui. J'ai commencé à vouer une certaine… Haine, à ce garçon. Mon foyer était mal vu par le reste de ma famille et… J'ai donc pris la décision de me débarrasser de l'enfant.** » Céphren sourcilla mais resta aussi neutre que possible, Perceval ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre que cette dernière était probablement mère, elle aussi. Peter semblait, quant à lui, trop jeune pour être père. « **Honoria ne voyait pas la situation du même œil. Elle a insisté pendant plusieurs semaines pour que je la laisse récupérer mon fils. Ce que j'ai fini par accepter, à la seule condition qu'elle s'exile.** » Il passa une main décontenancée dans sa nuque et soupira. « **Le naufrage m'a permis de me rendre compte quel monstre j'ai été, de l'égoïsme dont j'ai fait preuve.** »

La culpabilité le rongeait, et Haddad n'eut aucun mal à le lire dans ses yeux. Elle resta néanmoins silencieuse. Elle ne semblait ressentir aucune empathie ni aucune pitié pour le sorcier anglais, mais elle semblait au moins essayer de le comprendre. Et pour ça, Perceval fut secrètement reconnaissant. Il ne cherchait pas le pardon, il ne cherchait pas à rattraper ses erreurs passées. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de rendre justice à son unique sœur et son fils.

« **Je veux savoir ce qu'il est advenu de ma sœur. Je suis intimement convaincu qu'elle n'a pas périt dans ce naufrage. J'ignore si mon fils y a survécu, mais si c'est le cas, je sais que je le retrouverai auprès d'elle.** » Les deux sorciers américains hochèrent la tête en chœur, ayant parfaitement compris qu'ils ne cherchaient pas seulement une femme, mais surtout une mère déchue et potentiellement l'enfant de cette dernière.

Honoria n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfants. Parce qu'elle supportait très difficilement la compagnie des hommes, et surtout parce que la biologie n'avait été des plus clémentes avec elle. Perceval ne se considérait même plus comme le père de cet enfant qu'il avait renié. Honoria était la seule mère de ce garçon, celle qui avait choisi de l'aimer là où lui en avait été incapable.

Après s'être confié, Perceval n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde. Les recherches avaient commencé le lendemain de cet épisode douloureux où l'escouade avait ratissé chaque auberge de New York. Munis d'une photographie d'Honoria, aucun des aubergistes rencontrés n'avait été capable d'identifier la jeune femme. Céphren avait alors préconisé de faire un tour dans les bar illégaux de la ville, où ils aurait peut-être plus de chance de trouver quelques renseignements contre quelques gallions.

« **Je connais cette femme.** » Avait fini par leur avouer l'homme un peu étrange sur lequel ils étaient tombés. « **Elle n'est venue qu'une fois ici, cette hystérique. Elle hurlait à tort et à travers qu'on lui avait volé son enfant, que c'était un coup monté. Mais on n'a jamais rien fait de la sorte. Ici, on ne plonge pas dans le trafic d'enfant, on n'est pas des monstres.** » Et Céphren s'était empêchée de faire un quelconque commentaire sur le fait qu'ils prostituaient de jeunes femelles Selkies.

Perceval avait interrogé Haddad et Jenkins du regard à plusieurs reprises. Ce que l'inconnu venait de leur confier ne faisait qu'ajouter de nouvelles questions à la liste déjà interminable qu'ils tenaient. Si son fils était mort dans le naufrage, peut-être était-elle devenue paranoïaque et était-elle tombée sur tous les suspects de la ville.

Si l'enfant avait vraiment survécu, alors qu'était-il advenu de ce dernier ? Perceval décida qu'il suivrait cette piste et fouillerait n'importe quel endroit ayant pu abriter un enfant après un naufrage. Plusieurs descentes furent orchestrées dans les endroits les plus malfamés de New York et malgré les méthodes rudes et parfois même virulentes de Haddad, les interrogatoires n'avaient menés à rien.

Vinrent alors les orphelinats. Heureusement pour leur équipe, il n'y en avait pas autant que de planques réservées aux marchés noirs et autres trafics d'êtres humains. Les refuges réservés aux enfants sorciers ne donnèrent pas grand-chose, et il leur fallut attendre de rendre visite aux Sœurs de la Charité pour faire un pas en avant.

« **Elle ne me dit rien. Vous n'avez rien d'autre qu'une photo ?** » Avait raillé la moldue qui se trouvait à l'accueil.

« **Eh bien… La dernière fois qu'elle a été vue, elle hurlait après ceux qu'elle croisait. Elle accusait ces derniers d'avoir volé son enfant et…** » Commença Jenkins alors que la directrice prenait des notes et que Perceval écoutait attentivement.

« **Ah. Sarah a été renvoyée à cause de cette femme.** » Haddad releva la tête tandis que l'auror interrogeait l'inconnue du regard. « **Il s'agissait de l'une de nos infirmières. Parait-il qu'elle a essayé de calmer l'étrangère et qu'elles ont fini par se battre. Elle maintenait qu'elle n'avait fait qu'essayer de la calmer mais que voulez-vous, notre directrice est à cran en ce moment.** »

« **Vous savez où est-ce que nous pourrions retrouver cette… Sarah ?** » Demanda alors Jenkins.

L'américaine haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« **Elle s'appelle Sarah Enra. Elle est partie dans le Sud, en Alabama.** » La directrice s'empressa de noter toutes les informations qu'elle ajouta à propos de cette inconnue avant de refermer son carnet.

Perceval et son équipe ne manquèrent pas de remercier la secrétaire, qui ne répondit que par un regard dédaigneux. Céphren s'empêcha d'émettre une remarque désobligeante à son égard lorsqu'ils tournèrent les talons pour retourner au Woolworth Building.

Les États-Unis étaient infiniment plus grands que la Grande-Bretagne. Et par conséquent, les plans que Perceval mettait au point se devaient d'être bien plus organisés et précis qu'ils n'avaient pu l'être par le passé. Céphren fut particulièrement utile sur ce point-là. Son sens de l'ordre était à toute épreuve et l'anglais n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait été tout particulièrement utile au ministère de la magie. L'institution méritait une bien meilleure organisation de son département des mystères.

Ainsi, il ne fallut que deux jours à la directrice pour tracer un itinéraire correct à travers l'État d'Alabama qui regroupait les auberges et les bars les plus populaires de la ville. Elle avait récolté autant d'informations que possible des contacts qui se trouvaient déjà sur place mais les pistes restaient incroyablement floues et elle avait assuré à l'anglais qu'elle n'avait que très peu d'espoir concernant le fait de retrouver l'ancienne employée de l'orphelinat.

Perceval était resté silencieux. Son propre espoir semblait doucement s'évaporer tandis qu'ils avançaient. Mais renoncer serait synonyme de lâcheté. Il avait déjà abandonné trop de choses et sa sœur ne devait pas en faire partie.

Cependant, la chance décida de pointer le bout de son nez à ce moment précis. Ils n'eurent à visiter que quelques auberges avant de tomber sur ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer de mieux : Sarah Enra elle-même, tenant le bar alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans son établissement. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu décrire la secrétaire de l'orphelinat, cette dernière semblait particulièrement réservée, éloignée du profil de bagarreuse qu'on leur avait décrit.

Lorsque Haddad tenta de démêler le vrai du faux, Enra leur apprit que cette histoire d'altercation physique avait servi à étouffer la vraie raison pour laquelle elle avait été renvoyée. Lorsque Honoria avait débarqué, Enra l'avait écoutée avant de tenter de lui faire entendre raison par tous les moyens : Elle lui expliqua que son enfant était mort en mer et que sa haine était probablement liée à son deuil, qu'elle supportait mal. Honoria l'aurait donc giflée avant de quitter l'établissement. Devant de tels propos, l'une de ses collègues s'était empressée de faire remonter l'information à la directrice qui en avait profiter pour renvoyer cette dernière – leurs rapports étaient déjà tendus et Enra s'était douté qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une bonne excuse pour se débarrasser de sa personne.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils enquêtaient sur le sol américain, ils rencontraient une personne qui voulait réellement les aider, sans attendre quoi que ce soit en retour. Sans réfléchir, l'ancienne employée leur transmit tout ce qu'elle savait sur la sœur de Perceval Dumbledore.

« **Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle s'isolerait. Qu'on l'avait envoyée en exil et que le monde semblait lui en vouloir. Elle voulait partir dans un endroit où personne ne la trouverait, aussi loin que possible des grandes villes. Elle cherchait une forme de paix.** »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'anglais savait parfaitement de quel endroit Sarah Enra parlait. L'Alaska. Plus d'une fois, Honoria avait vanté l'endroit. Elle avait lu des centaines d'ouvrages qui regorgeaient de photographies des paysages Alaskain sans pour autant un jour y mettre les pieds.

Et Perceval avait manqué cette information. Pendant cinq ans, il avait recherché sa sœur sans essayer une seule fois de se mettre à sa place, d'essayer de la comprendre. Bien évidemment, si Honoria avait perdu l'enfant qu'elle avait juré d'aimer, elle essayerait par tous les moyens de s'isoler.

Il posa une main tremblante sur l'avant-bras de Enra, les yeux brillants, et remercia cette dernière avec une sincérité que Haddad et Jenkins n'avaient jamais croisé dans son regard.

Enra lui adressa un regard empli de tendresse.

« **Vous semblez avoir perdu tant de choses.** » Il sentit son cœur se briser. « **J'espère du fond du cœur que vous trouverez la paix.** »

Ses mots lourds de sens pesèrent si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il peina à reprendre son souffle. Cette paix qu'il prétendait chercher… Il l'avait déjà trouvée. Dans les bras de Kendra, sa femme. Auprès de ses fils Albus et Abelforth, et de sa fille Ariana.

Il se fit une promesse.

Il écrivit une lettre décrivant cette dernière qu'il adressa à sa famille. L'Alaska serait l'ultimatum de son enquête. Si ses recherches là-bas ne lui apporteraient rien, alors il abandonnerait le cas de sa sœur pour de bon. Aussi coupable se sentait-il, il voulut croire l'espace d'un instant que ce serait ce que Honoria lui suggérerait de faire.

Il rentrerait enfin s'occuper dignement de ceux qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Il essayerait de se pardonner d'avoir été aussi monstrueux. Il irait de l'avant.

Il s'était évertué à ne pas abandonner Honoria pendant ces cinq longues années, au détriment de son propre foyer. C'était eux, qu'il avait abandonné.

* * *

L'Écosse et son climat parfois trop pluvieux n'avaient rien à envier au froid polaire et mordant de l'Alaska.

Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Perceval, alors qu'il suivait les deux sorciers américains devant lui à travers la neige, dont la couche était au moins haute d'un bon mètre. Et au fur et à mesure que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la poudreuse, il commençait doucement à perdre espoir. Il avait tout misé sur son instinct, et ces pistes étaient les dernières qu'il avait.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à cet instant, c'était de ne pas s'être trompé.

Cela faisait bien deux jours qu'ils arpentaient les forêts blanches de l'État Alaskain, déambulant de village en village. Ils ne trouvèrent que rarement des habitants concernés par leur problème. La plupart ne souhaitaient pas se mêler de cette affaire – après tout, ils avaient tous décidé de s'installer ici pour la tranquillité de l'endroit – et le reste n'avait simplement pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait bien être Honoria Dumbledore, même lorsqu'on leur montrait la photographie de cette dernière.

Et les habitants étaient si peu nombreux que Céphren avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils se connaissaient probablement tous entre eux. Une nouvelle tête aurait attiré leur attention.

Prouvant de nouveau sa perspicacité, la directrice avait de nouveau eu raison. Ce fut dans le dernier village sur leur route qu'ils rencontrèrent Bill Foddley, un pêcheur habitué de l'auberge dans laquelle ils avaient séjourné pour la nuit.

Il était assis à l'une des tables de l'établissement, une paire de lunette tordue sur le nez et une plume à la main. L'homme semblait rédiger une lettre. Lorsque Haddad s'avança vers lui, il ne tarda pas à attirer son attention sur cette dernière.

« **Je peux vous aider ?** » Avait-il murmuré d'une voix rauque. Comme la plupart des Alaskain, son attitude trahissait sa solitude.

« **Nous cherchons une femme. Elle s'appelle Honoria Dumbledore, elle…** » Commença alors la directrice.

« **Qui êtes-vous ?** » Demanda alors le pêcheur, soudainement plus sec. Les trois sorciers avaient bien rapidement déduit qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait en dire.

Perceval s'avança alors à son tour et posa une main sur son torse avant de doucement se pencher en avant pour saluer l'inconnu.

« **Je suis Perceval Dumbledore. Ces deux personnes m'accompagnent dans mon enquête. Je suis à la recherche de ma petite sœur, qui a disparu il y a cinq ans de cela.** » L'anglais resta aussi sobre que possible. Il ne voulait pas brusquer l'inconnu, surtout si ce dernier avait la moindre information concernant Honoria.

« **Je vois. Je suis Bill Foddley.** » Il soupira avant de se remettre à l'écriture de sa lettre. « **Je ne pense pas que Honoria souhaite vous rencontrer.** »

Entendre le nom de sa sœur dans la bouche d'une autre personne fit rater un battement à son cœur. Il tenta de garder contenance autant que possible, mais l'idée lui sembla presque irréalisable. Cet inconnu était en train de le narguer. Céphren lui lança un regard réprobateur et il resta muet le temps d'un instant.

« **Honoria est en vie ?** » Reprit la directrice, plus ferme.

« **Ça, je ne puis vous le dire. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas croisé sa route.** » Il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, l'air vaguement intéressé par la discussion dans laquelle il avait été entraîné. « **Mais je connais son histoire, et si vous êtes celui que vous prétendez être, me semble-t-il qu'elle est venue jusqu'ici parce que vous vouliez l'éloigner de vous.** »

L'anglais s'agenouilla devant la table et posa son front contre le bois de cette dernière.

« **Je… Je comprendrais qu'elle refuse de me voir.** » Il prit une grande inspiration. « **Je veux seulement savoir si elle va bien. Mais je vous promets, je lui laisserais le choix. Je ne m'imposerais pas.** »

Foddley sembla de nouveau attirer son attention sur l'anglais, qui paraissait misérable à cet instant. Il n'était pas dénué d'empathie ni de pitié. Alors il hocha doucement la tête.

« **Prouvez-moi que vous n'êtes pas un imposteur, et je vous conduirais à elle.** » Souffla le vieil homme.

Perceval releva l'un des pans de son manteau et sortit une pochette de cuir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit cette dernière pour en sortir une photographie qu'il n'avait pas osé regarder depuis des années, une larme incontrôlée roula le long de sa joue, brûlant cette dernière que le froid de l'extérieur avait raidi.

Sur l'image, Honoria se tenait plus droite et fière que jamais, un sourire qu'il crut immortel accroché à ses lèvres. À ses côtés, se trouvait une version plus jeune de sept ans de lui-même. Il se rendit compte avec horreur à quel point cet enquête l'avait terni, avait effacé toute la joie que son visage était capable de montrer. Devant eux se tenaient ses trois enfants Albus, Abelforth et Ariana.

Foddley hocha pensivement la tête. Il ne prêta pas attention très longtemps à cette dernière, mais Perceval remarqua que Céphren perdit son regard un peu plus longtemps sur sa famille. Il n'y vit qu'un peu de curiosité et ne releva pas. Après tout, la directrice s'était montrée particulièrement compréhensive et l'avait beaucoup aidé sans pour autant porter le moindre jugement à sa situation.

Le voyage ne fut pas excessivement long et ils n'eurent pas à marcher puisque Foddley leur avait expliqué que Honoria se trouvait désormais sur une petite île isolée au milieu d'un grand lac. Lorsque la petite barque qui les avait conduits jusqu'à cette dernière toucha la côte, le vieil homme invita les trois sorciers à débarquer.

« **Je n'irais pas plus loin.** » Il poussa la barque vers la rive et leur adressa un dernier regard. « **Je n'ai pas de doute quant au fait que vous pourrez repartir de vous-même.** »

Haddad hocha pensivement la tête et le pêcheur s'en alla pour ne jamais se retourner.

Une petite maison qui devait ne devait pas contenir plus de trois ou quatre pièces était juchée en haut d'une petite colline de l'île. Les murs étaient faits d'un bois incroyablement clair et le toit brillait d'un rouge éclatant. L'endroit était austère et il était impossible de juger de l'extérieur si le lieu était entretenu ou non.

Perceval resta planté face à la porte d'entrée pendant quelques secondes. Derrière cette dernière se trouvaient cinq ans de réponses à des questions qu'il n'avait cessé de se poser. Et alors qu'il touchait enfin son but, l'anglais se demanda s'il s'agissait vraiment de ce qu'il voulait. Si les réponses qu'il obtiendrait, quelles qu'elles soient, lui conviendraient ou non.

Lisant la détresse sur le visage de ce dernier, Haddad s'avança.

« **Voulez-vous que j'ouvre à votre place ?** » Sa voix était si douce qu'elle ne parvint presque pas à le sortir de l'état de transe dans lequel il était depuis quelques secondes. Mais quand il revint à ses esprits, il lui adressa un sourire maladroit et un regard confus.

« **Je veux bien.** »

Encore une fois, sa lâcheté parlait pour lui. La culpabilité remplissait tant ses poumons, qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas se prétendre capable d'affronter ses démons à cet instant. Alors il laissa Céphren les affronter à sa place pendant quelques secondes.

Cependant, lorsque la porte fut enfin ouverte, elle s'écarta du chemin pour laisser Perceval s'avancer. Le plus dur restait à faire.

Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux et pensa à sa femme pour s'insuffler la dose de courage dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Et il s'avança vers l'inconnu, ses paupières fermement closes.

Quand il osa enfin regarder la scène qui s'offrit à lui, son cœur rata un battement et il s'effondra aux pieds de celle qu'il avait cherché pendant cinq ans.

Honoria était assise dans un fauteuil, les yeux clos et le teint gris. Son corps inanimé fit disparaître les seuls doutes qui lui restaient. Honoria avait survécu au naufrage – et tout ce temps, il avait eu raison de le penser. Mais il était tout de même privé de cette dernière. Privé de sa voix nasillarde, de ses remarques dérangeantes, de ses réflexions parfois trop honnêtes, de son caractère aventureux et de ses sautes d'humeur. Des traits de personnalité qu'il avait passé à détester mais qui lui manquait horriblement à présent.

Haddad et Jenkins demeurèrent silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Quand Perceval leur fit signe de disposer, il ne restèrent pas une seule seconde de plus et s'éclipsèrent à l'extérieur de la chaumière.

Quand l'esprit de Perceval retrouva un semblant de cohérence, il se releva difficilement et posa sa main sur la joue froide de sa sœur défunte. Son regard se perdit dans le vide un instant, jusqu'à se poser sur les genoux de cette dernière. Sa main, posée sur ses cuisses, tenait un papier froissé.

Il parvint, avec dégoût et difficulté, à sortir ce dernier du poing serré d'Honoria. Lorsqu'il commença à le déplier, il se fit la réflexion que si elle l'avait réduit en boule, c'était pour qu'il ne soit pas lu. Il voulut abandonner ce dernier, mais sa curiosité reprit bien assez vite le dessus sur l'homme. Après tant de temps passé à la recherche de sa sœur, Perceval voulait des réponses et si parcourir les lignes inscrites sur ce bout de papier pourraient lui permettre d'enfin se pardonner… Alors il braverait ce dernier tabou.

« _Nous sommes le sept janvier mille-neuf-cent-cinq._ _Je dédie ces mots à mon unique frère, Perceval Dumbledore. Puisses-tu un jour connaître ma vérité._ »

L'anglais se sentit un peu plus soulagé de l'acte interdit qu'il commettait à cet instant.

« _Ceci est ma lettre d'adieux._ »

Et tel un ascenseur émotionnel, son cœur se brisa à nouveau lorsqu'il se rendit compte avec horreur que ce qu'il était en train de lire n'était rien d'autre qu'une lettre de suicide, qui datait de seulement deux mois.

« _Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, Percy._

 _J'ai détesté ton éducation, j'ai détesté les mœurs que tu avais décidé d'intégrer, j'ai détesté ce que tu étais. Mais j'étais persuadée que tu n'étais pas perdu à tout jamais. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser que tu pourrais changer, que tu sauras un jour t'imposer face aux grandes figures de notre famille, face à notre père. Tu t'es marié avec une moldue, et elle t'a même donné trois enfants._

 _Père était furieux. Et moi, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Tu te libérais de tes chaînes._

 _Alors je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, pour ce que tu as fait à ton fils. J'ai toujours craint cette éventualité, celle où Kendra enfanterait un cracmol. J'étais prête à assumer cette responsabilité à ta place, je m'y étais déjà préparée._

 _Tu n'étais pas une bonne personne, mais je suis convaincue que tu essayais d'en devenir une. Tu étais simplement trop influençable. Et j'ose espérer que tu vaincras un jour tes démons et que tu ouvriras les yeux. Cette vie dorée que tu essayes tant d'avoir n'existe pas. Rien n'est jamais parfait et tout ne peut pas toujours aller dans ton sens._

 _Mais j'imagine que si tu lis ces mots aujourd'hui, c'est que tu m'as retrouvée et que tu as appris de tes erreurs._ »

Un sourire incontrôlé se dessina sur les lèvres de l'anglais. S'il détestait parcourir ces lignes, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant la justesse des mots qu'employait sa sœur. Oui, il avait été une ordure et il le savait, il l'avait assumé. Et il essayait de changer. Il essayait de changer pour sa femme et ses enfants. Lorsqu'il avait choisi de condamner son fils, il n'avait même pas fait affaire de consulter Kendra. Il lui avait imposé son choix et avait réussi à faire taire toute opposition de sa part.

Aujourd'hui, Kendra lui avait pardonné tout ça. Mais Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait s'en vouloir.

« _Je suis désolée._

 _Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver._

 _Lorsque le navire a coulé, nous avons été placés à bord de petites barques de sauvetage. Une violente vague a renversé la notre et je n'ai pas été capable de le rattraper. On m'a tirée hors de l'eau avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, on m'a forcée à l'abandonner._

 _Je n'ai jamais pu me le pardonner._

 _J'aimais déjà tant cet enfant._

 _Peu après, j'ai essayé de retrouver un semblant de vie normale, mais je me suis bien assez vite rendu compte que la vie en société n'était plus faite pour moi. Je n'arrivais à passer outre la mort de mon fils, de ton fils._

 _Alors j'ai pris la décision de m'isoler. J'avais l'intention de revenir, tu sais ? Mais j'avais besoin de temps._

 _Mon existence m'est insupportable aujourd'hui. Je sais que le temps ne guérira jamais mes blessures et n'essuiera jamais la culpabilité que j'ai en moi._

 _Et je savais qu'un jour arriverait où je ne serais plus capable de la supporter. Je crois que ce jour est arrivé, Percy._

 _Alors… Je te demande une chose. N'ébruite pas cette histoire. Raconte-la à tes enfants si le cœur t'en dit, pour qu'ils apprennent le pardon et te pardonne. Pour que tu puisses te pardonner._

 _Mais surtout, n'oublie pas son nom._

 _Aurelius Dumbledore ne mérite pas d'être oublié._ »

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 16.

J'ai choisi de croire ce qu'a dit Grindelwald dans COG, et j'ai expliqué ça à ma sauce.

C'est un choix un peu risqué mais j'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis là-dessus.


	17. Collaboration

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 17 !

Et voilà le second chapitre de Noël ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce dernier et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

On se voit à la fin du chapitre pour qu'on discute un peu de ce qui se passe ici.

* * *

 **XVII – Collaboration**

Les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée se reflétaient sur l'enseigne de la boulangerie Kowalski, que le propriétaire était en train de fermer. Après avoir brièvement salué ses deux seuls employés, il ajusta son berret et reprit sa valise, qu'il venait de poser sur le sol pavé. Si sa boulangerie encore neuve et florissante avait fait de lui un homme bien plus épanoui que celui qu'il était lorsqu'il travaillait encore dans cette industrie de conserves, un détail non-négligeable perturbait son quotidien depuis des semaines.

Jacob n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était devenu de la femme qu'il chérissait. Queenie avait décidé de revenir, ravivant les plus beaux souvenirs dont il ait un jour pu se rappeler. Une femme exceptionnelle tombée de nulle part sur un homme comme lui. Elle avait maintes fois essayé de le convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un coup de chance. Mais il n'arrivait définitivement pas à se faire à l'idée.

Elle était rentrée dans sa vie pour y semer un chaos particulièrement agréable, bouleversant à tout jamais sa vision du monde.

Avant de disparaître de nouveau. Presque trois mois que Jacob n'avait pas reçu la moindre nouvelle de sa part. Craignant pour la vie de cette dernière, il avait essayé de trouver Tina allant même jusqu'à rentrer par presque-effraction dans le MACUSA, qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du Woolworth Building. Il lui avait suffi de se faufiler dans un groupe d'hommes qu'il avait deviné être des sorciers et le tour était joué.

Il ne s'attendit pas à croiser Newt et celui qu'il avait compris être le directeur de l'endroit. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, suffisamment perspicace pour s'être aperçu que quelque-chose clochait. Mais il n'avait définitivement pas pu dire la vérité à Newt lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Il l'avait instantanément regretté, n'ayant pas pensé sur le moment que l'anglais aurait pu détenir des informations sur Queenie et aurait au moins pu le rassurer sur la santé de cette dernière si dans l'incapacité de divulguer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

C'était probablement le prix à payer, après avoir menti au magizoologue, qui le considérait comme un ami. Il était pourtant sûr que Newt l'aurait compris, s'il s'était contenté d'être franc avec lui. La panique, l'angoisse de ne plus revoir celle qu'il aimait au moindre faux pas. Il en avait conclu que ses émotions avaient parlé à sa place à cet instant et il le regrettait amèrement.

« **Jacob…** » Une voix cristalline s'éleva, derrière lui.

Et lorsque l'américain fit volte-face, presque abasourdi par celle qu'il venait d'entendre, il crut rêver. Ce n'était pas possible. Queenie était devant lui, vêtue d'un long manteau noir ressemblant presque à une cape et d'une capuche sombre qui couvrait ses boucles dorées.

« **Queenie ?** » Le sourire de cette dernière était désolé, presque triste. Le temps d'un instant, il refusa d'y croire. C'était peut-être un piège, une autre personne qui avait pris son apparence. « **Non ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est…** »

« **Non Jacob !** » Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « **C'est bien moi, ce n'est pas imposteur, je…** » Elle chercha ses mots pour convaincre le non-maj' mais ces derniers moururent dans sa gorge.

Quand Jacob comprit enfin que si elle avait pu lui répondre aussi c'est vite, c'est parce qu'elle avait lu dans ses pensées, ses doutes s'envolèrent. Il n'essaya pas de régler ce malentendu et se contenta d'entourer celle qu'il aimait de ses bras.

« **Tu m'as tellement manqué.** » Avait-il dit, le nez enfoui dans le manteau de la blonde.

Queenie fut surprise par le geste soudain de Jacob puis lui rendit presque instantanément son étreinte. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, se retrouver dans les bras du non-maj' lui faisait un bien fou. Sa cavale semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Elle fuyait Tina, mais aussi les hommes de Grindelwald. Si ce dernier n'avait montré aucune opposition à laisser cette dernière s'enfuir aux côtés du directeur et de sa sœur, c'était pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons en espérant que la blonde tienne sa langue.

Parce que Queenie en savait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. À Nurmengard, elle n'avait pas spécialement eu besoin de prendre part aux réunions importantes que le mage noir tenait pour entendre les pensées fuser de l'esprit de Vinda Rosier ou Elliott McVaugh. Si Grindelwald était particulièrement résistant aux pouvoirs de cette dernière – elle le suspectait être très probablement occlumens – ce n'était pas le cas de ses deux bras droits. McVaugh pensait particulièrement fort et était encore plus détestable dans le fil de ses pensées qu'il ne l'était en vrai. L'idée avait particulièrement surpris la blonde.

Les esprits des deux personnes en qui le mage noir avait le plus confiance avaient été particulièrement bavards. Assez pour que Queenie se retrouve en possession du cœur des stratégies que Grindelwald avait élaboré. L'identité de Credence Barebone, le jeune orphelin sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu alors encore en possession du visage de Graves et surtout, l'existence d'un artefact magique dont la puissance était… Indescriptible tant ce dernier était puissant. Ce dernier se nommait sobrement la Pierre Parlante et si Queenie n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir énormément de détails à son sujet, elle savait une chose : Le détenteur de cette dernière pouvait obtenir l'obéissance de ceux qu'il désirait, par le simple biais de la parole.

Et Grindelwald savait exactement où trouver cette dernière. Son emplacement était l'une des choses que la blonde ignorait.

Le mage noir n'était pas stupide pour autant. Il savait pertinemment que Queenie détenait des informations qu'il ne lui avait pas divulgué et avait, par conséquent, lancé une chasse à son égard aussitôt que cette dernière s'était échappée.

Sa cavale n'avait pas été de tout repos. Et trouver un peu de paix dans les bras de Jacob avait au moins eu le mérite de lui mettre du baume au cœur.

« **Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiété, je t'ai cherché partout… Je…** »

Elle posa un doigt innocent sur les lèvres de l'américain.

« **Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis de retour. Je te promets que je ne partirais plus sans te prévenir.** » Elle baissa les yeux, le regard fixé sur le bout de ses pieds.

Queenie ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité. Si jamais Jacob apprenait qu'elle s'était rangée du côté du plus grand mage noir de son époque avant de se raviser… Peut-être prendrait-il peur, peut-être même qu'il l'abandonnerait. Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas une deuxième fois. Même si cela impliquait de ne pas être entièrement honnête avec lui. Et la blonde s'en voulut terriblement pour ça. Mais rien ne marchait jamais comme elle le voulait, alors elle était toujours obligée de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour que les choses aillent un peu dans son sens.

Ça ne faisait s'évaporer en rien le sentiment de culpabilité qui la hantait chaque fois qu'elle arrangeait certaines situations à son avantage… Mais c'était un moyen de souffrir un peu moins des conséquences d'une vie qui ne lui laissait que bien peu de répit.

Le regard qu'elle adressa à celui qu'elle aimait fut lourd de sens. Il y avait une lueur de tristesse au fin fond de ses yeux et si elle essaya vainement de cacher cette dernière, Jacob n'eut aucun mal à déceler ses interdits.

« **Mais tu n'as pas l'intention de rester, c'est ça ?** » Il arborait un sourire déçu, presque désolé. Il aurait aimé qu'elle reste avec lui. Qu'elle ne parte plus jamais. Mais visiblement, elle semblait être entraînée dans quelque-chose qui le dépassait.

Il ne voulait pas nécessairement connaître la vérité. Et Queenie le comprit, lorsqu'elle entendit ses pensées.

« **Merci.** » Avait-elle chuchoté, dans un sanglot. « **Merci de me comprendre.** » Elle ne pouvait pas rester. C'était le mettre en danger lui, c'était compromettre ses plans.

Si les hommes de Grindelwald tombaient sur eux, ils prendraient le non-maj' comme monnaie d'échange et n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à faire du chantage à la blonde. Chantage auquel elle céderait et elle le savait. C'était un risque qu'elle se devait d'écarter.

Et Credence méritait de connaître la vérité. Queenie devait au moins ça à sa sœur. Elle savait à quel point ce dernier comptait pour Tina et mettre fin aux tourments de ce dernier remonterait peut-être l'estime que la brune avait pour elle.

Ses motivations n'étaient pas parfaites. Queenie le savait. Mais elle voulait sincèrement se racheter et faire le bien autour d'elle. Alors elle ne se défilerait pas. Elle irait au bout de ses plans et braverait les dangers qu'elle rencontrerait.

Mais à cet instant, elle se promit de profiter cette soirée qu'elle s'offrait aux côtés de Jacob. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez ce dernier et l'endroit était inconnu des hommes de Grindelwald, qu'elle évitait depuis des semaines. Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et Queenie oublia, le temps d'une soirée, qu'elle risquerait sa vie dès le lendemain.

* * *

Queenie n'avait jamais voyagé.

Elle aurait aimé, mais ses parents étaient trop pauvres pour cela. Lorsqu'ils moururent de la Dragoncelle, Tina et elle eurent tout juste de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins. Ilvermorny leur avait offert un toit, de quoi se nourrir et une grande partie du matériel scolaire dont elles avaient besoin. Tina avait fini par entrer dans la vie active, débuter sa carrière d'auror et Queenie avait suivi le coche, sans jamais vraiment profiter de sa jeunesse. Si Jacob lui donnait l'impression d'enfin vivre ces années de bonheur, il manquait tout de même un peu de piment à sa vie, qu'elle s'était promis d'ajouter une fois que tout ceci serait enfin fini.

C'était donc la première fois qu'elle foulait le sol des quais de New York. Elle fut impressionnée par le nombre d'embarcations et de bateaux, mais ne perdit pas son objectif de vue. McVaugh avait dévoilé qu'il retrouverait Credence à bord du « _1899_ », et Queenie avait déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un bateau lorsqu'il avait mentionné les quais de New York.

Mais l'endroit était véritablement bondé. Il y avait beaucoup de moldus, entourés à leur insu de fanatiques de Grindelwald. La blonde avait vaguement réussi à en identifier quelques-uns, dont les visages lui étaient familiers. Cependant, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Credence, ni de McVaugh.

Pour éviter d'être repérée, Queenie avait décidé de marcher sous les arcades. Si l'un des sbires de Grindelwald se présentait, elle pourrait aisément se cacher derrière les immenses colonnes de pierre pour transplaner et échapper à ces derniers.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes à la recherche du navire en question, elle finit par entendre une voix familière dans sa tête : Vinda Rosier. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reconnut le bruit des petites talonnettes de cette dernière. Aussitôt, elle se plaqua contre l'une de colonnes de pierre qui se trouvait sous les arcades.

Elle s'apprêta à transplaner quelques mètres plus loin mais une main attrapa son avant-bras et la réalité se tordit pour revenir à la normale une seconde plus tard.

Sans chercher à comprendre, elle sortit sa baguette, prête à affronter Rosier – et bien qu'elle soit pleinement conscience du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à cette dernière.

« **Queenie !** » Hurla la femme qui se tenait devant elle, dont elle n'avait toujours pas regardé le visage. « **Queenie c'est moi !** » L'inconnue ne le resta pas une seconde de plus. Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre milles. Et ce n'était pas bon signe.

« **Tina ?!** » Elle sembla perdue, sa baguette toujours pointée vers sa sœur. « **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que…** »

« **Je te cherche depuis des semaines !** » L'aînée semblait partagée entre la colère, la confusion et l'amertume. « **Tu avais disparu, et quand j'ai compris que Grindelwald était après toi, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais !** »

La blonde releva le menton, dédaigneuse.

« **Eh bien, je suis là maintenant. Et je vais bien.** » Elle serra les dents. « **Tu peux… Tu peux repartir maintenant.** » Et ses propres mots lui brisèrent le cœur. Elle voulait se racheter, mais elle n'arrivait définitivement pas à avancer après ce que lui avait dit sa sœur, le jour où elle s'était enfuie.

« **Queenie, je…** »

« **Tu m'as demandé de ne jamais revenir !** » Elle ravala un sanglot. « **Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé.** »

Tina retint ses propres pleurs. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« **Je suis désolée Queenie.** » Sa voix était infiniment plus calme, plus grave. « **Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire une telle chose.** » Sans préavis, elle enserra la blonde dans ses bras. Elle s'attendit à être rejetée, mais sa sœur ne le vit pas de cet œil.

Queenie répondit à son étreinte. Ses bras entourèrent son aînée et ne la lâchèrent plus. Elle s'était pourtant déjà fait une raison : Tina ne voudrait plus d'elle après une telle trahison. Pourtant, rien ne se passait comme elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Et se faire à l'idée que cette dernière ne lui en voulait pas et n'avait pas fait une croix sur elle à cause de cette histoire… La blonde fut soulagée. Plus soulagée que jamais.

C'était à la fois inattendu et… Pas si surprenant. Queenie ne sut pas vraiment ce qui l'avait amenée à penser que Tina ne la pardonnerait pas, ne comprendrait jamais. Malgré sa sévérité et sa droiture, sa sœur était probablement l'une des personnes les plus gentilles, les plus compréhensives que le monde ait connu. Mais son regard… Son regard lui avait paru si vrai, le jour où elle l'avait rejeté.

Queenie ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de respirer. Elle avait sauté aux conclusions hâtives sans émettre l'hypothèse que Tina avait été submergée par le flot d'informations à cet instant. Apprendre que sa sœur et son mentor, celui qui lui avait tout enseigné au MACUSA s'étaient rangés du côté de Grindelwald… Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se faisait la réflexion que tout ceci avait dû être particulièrement dur pour l'auror.

« **Tu… Tu veux dire que tu me cherchais pour t'excuser, pendant tout ce temps ?** » Articula doucement la plus jeune, relâchant peu à peu son étreinte.

Tina se dégagea doucement et lui fit face, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

« **Je croyais que tu étais en danger. Je voulais te protéger mais…** » Son sourire s'arma d'un zeste de malice. « **Je vois que tu es particulièrement compétente en matière de fuite.** »

Queenie lui rendit son sourire dans un éclat de rire. Ces dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement intensives pour elle, mais elle pouvait être fière d'elle. Elle avait esquivé les sbires du mage noir avec brio et avait trompé la vigilance de sa sœur de nombreuses fois.

« **Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?** » Demanda-t-elle, s'efforçant d'ignorer les pensées de sa sœur.

« **J'avais placé plusieurs sorts de détection près de chez Jacob.** » Avoua-t-elle. Queenie fit la moue mais se ravisa, surprise que sa sœur ne se fâche pas concernant sa relation. Ce fut en interceptant le fil de ses pensées – après tout, sa curiosité était plus forte qu'elle – qu'elle vit une certaine réticence de la part de cette dernière, mais pas de réelle opposition.

Queenie savait que c'était dangereux. À la fois pour elle et pour celui qu'elle aimait. Mais le jeu en valait terriblement la chandelle, et elle serait définitivement prête à prendre tous les risques pour Jacob.

« **Je vois.** » Murmura-t-elle en guise de réponse.

« **Rentrons.** » Suggéra alors Tina, une main tendue vers sa plus jeune sœur. « **Cet endroit grouille de fanatiques et je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais Elliott McVaugh est là. Nous ne devrions pas rester.** »

C'était là que les choses allaient se compliquer. Entretenir une relation intime avec un non-maj' était une chose, courir après l'un des objectifs du plus grand mage noir de son temps en était une autre. Et Tina serait définitivement contre.

« **Je… Je ne peux pas partir.** » Tina écarquilla les yeux.

« _Tu es retournée auprès de Grindelwald ?!_ » Pensa-t-elle, si fort que Queenie put l'entendre.

« **Non ! Non, non, non !** » La blonde secoua subitement les mains devant elle, essayant de se défendre comme elle le pouvait. « **J'ai appris beaucoup de choses là-bas. Et… Je dois absolument faire quelque-chose. Je ne peux pas encore t'expliquer car…** » Sa voix se fit soudainement bien plus basse. « **Tu te mettrais en colère.** » À cet instant, Queenie se sentit comme une enfant.

Tina l'interrogea du regard avant de briser le petit silence qui venait de s'installer entre elles.

« **Queenie.** » Elle croisa les bras. « **Dis-moi la vérité. Je t'ai rarement vue aussi déterminée.** »

La concernée sembla jouer avec le bout de ses manches, comme pour faire passer le stress qui venait surgir.

« **Promets-moi que tu ne te mettras pas en travers de mon chemin si je te dis la vérité.** » Elle croisa le regard réticent de son aînée. Elle fut soudainement beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'à son habitude et Tina ne manqua pas de le remarquer. « **Promets-le-moi.** »

Après quelques secondes, la brune hocha doucement la tête, loin d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

« **Je te le promets.** »

Une grande inspiration plus tard, la blonde reprit.

« **Credence est à bord d'un bateau en direction de la France. Le** ** _1899_** **. C'est pour cette raison que McVaugh est là. Et il n'est pas seul. Il y a Vinda Rosier avec lui, et probablement d'autres hommes.** »

« **Credence est en vie ?!** » S'enquit la plus âgée, les sourcils haussés.

Queenie hocha lentement la tête et fit signe à sa sœur de parler plus bas.

« **Il l'est...** » Elle ne mentionna cependant pas la véritable identité de l'orphelin. « **Et il faut absolument que nous le trouvions avant que McVaugh ne l'emmène en Europe.** »

Tina lui rendit un regard circonspect, pas vraiment sûre de suivre Queenie dans son discours. Il manquait beaucoup de morceaux à cette histoire que sa sœur tentait de lui raconter mais…

Queenie manquait surtout de temps. Elle ne pouvait pas tout expliquer à Tina, ni encaisser les reproches et les mises en garde de cette dernière. Elle attrapa les mains de son aînée et serra ces dernières dans les siennes.

« **Teenie. Teenie, il faut que tu me fasses confiance, je t'en supplie. Je sais que c'est difficile après… Après ce que j'ai fait.** » Elle baissa doucement la tête. « **Mais ce que je fais… Je le fais pour me racheter. Alors s'il te plaît…** »

La brune n'était pas convaincue. Elle ferma hermétiquement ses paupières et lâcha un long soupir. Si accepter la requête de sa sœur lui garantissait que cette dernière arrête de lui mentir et de la fuir alors…

« **C'est d'accord.** »

La blonde frappa dans ses mains, submergée par la joie. Tina était celle qui avait une vraie carrière et son caractère l'avait prédestinée à être celle qui prendrait les décisions. C'était sa façon d'être, ce qui la caractérisait et Queenie n'avait jamais vraiment eu de problème avec cela. Plus suiveuse que meneuse, elle appréciait particulièrement le fait que son aînée ait le sens des responsabilités, parfaitement consciente qu'elle serait incapable de la remplacer sur ce point-là.

Mais pour une fois, c'était un plaisir de pouvoir être entendue. D'avoir son mot à dire. Habituellement, Tina était un peu plus catégorique et Queenie ne sut pas exactement à quoi ce revirement était dû. Le fait qu'elle retrouve enfin sa sœur après des mois de cavale devait probablement jouer et la blonde eut un peu honte d'être heureuse à cet instant.

Peut-être était-elle en train de profiter des faiblesses de sa sœur, mais la fin justifiait les moyens. Credence avait une chance d'être sauvé et elles auraient un rôle à jouer. Et le temps venait à manquer.

« **Credence est à bord d'un bateau portant le nom de** ** _1899_** **. McVaugh est supposé l'attendre près de la rampe d'embarcation.** »

« **Tu veux dire, ce 1899-là ?** » Coupa alors Tina, désignant du menton quelque-chose qui se trouvait visiblement derrière sa sœur.

Queenie se retourna, intriguée. Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son Saint Graal, un sourire confiant se dessina sur son visage et elle fit volte-face vers la brune, avant de hocher la tête. La situation avait beau être incroyablement dramatique, elle se sentait plus assurée et heureuse que jamais. Elle allait enfin pouvoir montrer à sa sœur que cette dernière avait raison de lui faire confiance, qu'elle était capable de se racheter.

La blonde ne perdit pas un instant, d'un coup de baguette, sa capuche recouvrit à nouveau sa chevelure dorée et une ombre superficielle s'ajouta sur son visage – un charme crée par ses soins, pensa Tina. Quelques secondes plus tard, une cape vêtit également les épaules de l'aînée et camoufla l'identité de cette dernière. La brune ne broncha pas, consciente que son visage d'auror devait être parfaitement bien imprimé dans les mémoires de tous les sbires de Grindelwald, d'autant plus qu'elle était étroitement liée à Queenie, Newt et Percival Graves. Le mage noir avait probablement redoublé de vigilance concernant cette dernière, plus que pour n'importe quel auror lambda du MACUSA.

L'endroit grouillait d'individus suspects, et lorsqu'elle traversèrent le quai pour se rendre jusqu'à la rampe d'embarquement, personne ne s'intéressa à l'accoutrement particulier des deux sœurs. Cet endroit semblait infesté par les marchés noirs et autres réseaux illégaux, alors deux sorcières couvertes cherchant à rester discrètes… C'était probablement quelque-chose qui semblait normal par ici.

« **Teenie ! Regarde !** » Chuchota la plus jeune, tapotant doucement l'épaule de sa sœur.

Lorsque la concernée leva doucement la tête, elle aperçut une silhouette familière, et lorsque sa vue se précisa suffisamment après avoir plissé les yeux pour distinguer le visage de cette personne, son cœur rata un battement. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas douté une seule seconde des propos de sa sœur. Mais la réalité avait tout de même réussit à la frapper.

Credence était en vie. Credence était suffisamment puissant, pour que l'effectif total des aurors du MACUSA n'ait pas suffit à le défaire. Credence avait survécu là où personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

Elle s'avança vers ce dernier, comme attirée, comme obligée de courir vers lui mais une poigne légère retint son bras.

« **On ne peut pas prendre la rampe, ce serait trop risqué.** » Murmura Queenie, et Tina reprit ses esprits, avant de se tourner vers cette dernière.

Elle analysa les environs, cherchant désespérément un endroit discret et lorsqu'elle vit une sorte d'alcôve entre deux navires, elle attrapa la main de sa sœur et s'y engouffra. La blonde ne protesta pas et se laissa emporter. À peine l'ombre les avait-elle dévorées que l'aînée transplana et quelques secondes plus tard, elles naquirent de la poussière qui trainait sur le pont du bateau. Aussitôt leurs pieds avaient-ils foulé le sol du _1899_ , que Tina les avaient entraînée derrière un amas de caisses, à l'abris des regards.

« **Il était avec McVaugh.** » Queenie frotta son menton, la mine pensive. « **Il l'a probablement conduit à sa cabine.** »

Tina hocha doucement la tête. Credence était chargé lorsqu'elle avait aperçut ce dernier au bout de la rampe d'embarcation. Si le bras-droit de Grindelwald avait l'intention de lui faire visiter le navire, il le ferait probablement après l'avoir laissé s'installer dans sa cabine.

Sans plus attendre, l'auror jeta un œil à l'avant de l'amoncèlement de caisses qui les cachait et vérifia que la voie était libre. Personne ne semblait s'intéresser au pont à cet instant. La plupart des charges semblaient se diriger vers la cale et l'endroit était déjà labyrinthique tant il était encombré. Elle fit signe à Queenie de la suivre et la blonde s'exécuta sans broncher. Elles firent le tour inverse du bateau, cherchant une entrée au couloir des cabines côté mer – là où McVaugh ne serait pas en somme. Tina se rua alors bien vite sur la première porte qui se présenta à elle et y entraîna la blonde, refermant très soigneusement derrière elle. Elle ne devait pas laisser la moindre trace.

La moquette présente sur le sol rassura Tina. En général, les couloirs réservés aux appartements des passagers étaient toujours recouverts de moquette. Queenie se sentit soulagée lorsqu'elle entendit les pensées de sa sœur.

« **Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Queenie.** » Souffla-t-elle vers la concernée. « **Si Credence est dans l'une de ses pièces, il doit forcément être en train… De penser à quelque-chose.** »

À l'instant où elle finit sa phrase, elle entendit un bruit sourd venir de l'extérieur, comme celui d'une trompette. Un bruit familier qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, et la blonde n'eut pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées cette fois-ci pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la corne qui sonnait le départ du bateau.

Leur temps était compté désormais.

« **Nous devons nous dépêcher !** » Répondit alors la plus jeune, dont le propos sous-jacent signifiait qu'elle acceptait bien évidemment d'essayer de retrouver Credence grâce aux pensées de ce dernier.

Tina savait à quel point il était difficile pour Queenie d'intercepter autant de flux en même temps et plus particulièrement que c'était une chose que sa sœur faisait lorsqu'elle se sentait triste, stressée voire étouffée. Cette sensation ne lui rappelait guère de bons souvenirs, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elles auraient pour ne pas avoir à ouvrir chaque porte une par une et se faire repérer.

Alors qu'elle commença à s'avancer doucement dans le couloir principal, son pied frappa contre une planche qui traînait sur le sol. Probablement un bout de mur qui s'était effondré – le bateau était particulièrement délabré. Le bruit alerta l'un des hommes qui se trouvait au bout du couloir et ce dernier se retourna, intrigué par la planche qui venait de bouger toute seule.

Dans un réflexe inespéré, Queenie avait tiré son aînée en arrière avant que l'homme n'ait le temps de la voir. Elle avait pris soin de placer une main sur la bouche de la brune, pour éviter à cette dernière de crier de surprise. Et alors que les pas s'approchaient, elle fit tournoyer sa baguette et une planche fixée au mur du couloir principal se décrocha à son tour dans un craquement similaire à celui qu'avait causé Tina.

Le sorcier continua alors de s'avancer et ce fut lorsqu'il atteint leur position que Queenie, d'un geste vif de sa baguette, fit tomber sur planche sur la nuque de ce dernier avant qu'il n'ait le temps de les voir. Assommé pendant sa garde par une planche de bois. Ce serait probablement une histoire qu'il n'ébruiterait pas au risque d'être moqué par ses collègues, s'était dit Queenie.

Tina relâcha enfin son souffle, qu'elle retenait depuis que les pas de l'inconnu avaient commencé à se faire entendre dans le couloir. Lorsque Queenie en eut fini avec ce dernier, elle l'enjamba et la brune l'imita. Lorsque cette dernière vit la plus jeune faire preuve d'une concentration toute particulièrement, elle s'empêcha de la remercier pour son geste.

Queenie avait raison. Si elles voulaient sauver Credence, elles n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre. Le bateau avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner des côtes et il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de minutes avant qu'elles ne puissent plus transplaner sur la terre ferme et se retrouvent coincées ici pour de bon, mettant toutes deux en danger leurs vies entre les griffes des sbires du mage noir.

« **Ici.** » Murmura alors Queenie avant de poser doucement sa main sur la porte. « **Il est ici mais…** »

Tina approcha sa main de la poignée, et Queenie l'empêcha d'aller au bout de son idée. L'aînée lui rendit un regard circonspect.

« **Il n'est…** » La blonde écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'un braconnier qui lui était particulièrement familière. McVaugh était dans la pièce. « **Pas seul !** »

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa la seconde qui suivit et la blonde attrapa l'avant-bras de sa sœur avant de transplaner dans la cabine d'en face. Tant pis pour le risque qu'elles prenaient, elles ne pouvaient définitivement pas laisser McVaugh tomber sur elles.

« **Tu es folle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** » Reprit Tina, essoufflée par les nombreuses transplanations qu'elles avaient effectué plus tôt.

« **McVaugh était là ! Il s'apprêtait à sortir… Je…** » Son regard affolé n'osa pas croiser celui de sa sœur, de peur d'y voir de nouvelles réprimandes et tomba par hasard sur quelque-chose de bien plus grave que le reste.

Une jeune femme aux traits asiatiques et aux cheveux ébènes se tenait là, le regard presque aussi paniqué que celui des deux sœurs à cet instant.

Tina se rendit également compte de sa présence bien assez vite et sortit sa baguette avant de pointer cette dernière vers l'inconnue.

« **Non, non ! Attendez !** » L'étrangère secoua ses mains devant elle. « **Je peux vous aider… Je…** » Elle marqua une pause, déglutissant. « **Je vous ai vues, par la fenêtre de ma cabine et je… Je peux vous aider à le sauver…** »

Tina descendit peu à peu sa baguette mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Elle n'était pas encore convaincue par les paroles de l'inconnue.

« **Qui es-tu ?** » Railla l'auror à l'attention de cette dernière.

« **Je… Je m'appelle Nagini.** » Elle soupira. « **J'ai connu Credence après… Ce qu'il s'est passé… Dans le métro. Skender était supposé m'amener à Paris pour continuer la tournée de son freak show, et j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'amener Credence avec nous. Il a très vite accepté, et un homme a contacté Credence quelques jours plus tard. Celui qui sortait de sa cabine à l'instant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui veut, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.** »

Queenie s'approcha naturellement de Nagini et posa deux mains sur ses épaules.

« **Elle ne ment pas.** » Murmura-t-elle. « **Qui est Skender ?** »

« **Il dirige l'un des cirques les plus connus au monde. Il m'a capturée en Indonésie et je dépends de lui désormais. Je voulais m'enfuir avec Credence, mais il semble impossible à convaincre depuis que cet Elliott McVaugh lui a promis de l'aider à retrouver sa véritable identité.** »

Le sourire de la blonde se tordit.

« **Il n'aura pas besoin de suivre ce monstre pour découvrir la vérité.** »

Tina arqua un sourcil et entrouvrit ses lèvres, mais Nagini reprit avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la moindre question.

« **Nous sommes trop éloignées de la côte pour pouvoir transplaner désormais. Mais j'ai une autre solution.** » Queenie lui adressa un regard attentif et Tina balaya ses pensées pour écouter la jeune femme. « **Nous pouvons détourner le bateau.** »

La brune haussa les sourcils.

« **C'est de la folie, nous…** »

« **On pourrait faire ça !** » La plus jeune se tourna vers sa sœur. « **Le commandant de bord a sa propre cabine. Si nous arrivons à le corrompre, lui et son second… Alors nous pourrions débarquer en Angleterre.** »

L'aînée jaugea un instant l'idée, persuadée que tout ceci était bien trop risqué. Mais il s'agissait de leur dernière option.

« **Nagini.** » Queenie se tourna vers la concernée. « **Merci. Je te promets que nous ne te laisserons pas ici.** »

Un sourire maladroit se dessina sur ses lèvres et la blonde sentit la tristesse émaner de l'esprit de cette dernière. Elle avait tant souffert, et retrouvait enfin un peu d'espoir pour sortir de sa captivité aujourd'hui. Tina hocha la tête aux propos de sa sœur et adressa un sourire réconfortant à la jeune Maledictus.

« **Comment comptes-tu corrompre le commandant de bord et son second ?** » S'enquit alors la brune.

« **Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, Teenie.** »

* * *

« **Qu'est-ce que…** »

« **Stupéfix !** »

Alors que Tina insonorisait la pièce et verrouillait cette dernière, floutant la moindre fenêtre pour éviter qu'elles ne se fassent repérer, Queenie s'était précipitée sur les deux hommes.

Elles avaient été capables de le sentir aussitôt avaient-elles mis les pieds dans cette pièce. Ils étaient tous deux moldus et semblaient contraints de faire voguer ce bateau – tout en ayant conscience que des sorciers se trouvaient sur ce bateau.

« **Ne… Ne tirez pas !** » Balbutia celui que la blonde devina être le second, qui ne sembla pas savoir comment appeler une potentielle attaque magique.

Des liens sortirent alors de la baguette de la plus jeune et vinrent empêcher le commandant et son second de bouger. Queenie rompit le Stupéfix lancé plus tôt et croisa les bras.

« **Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.** » Elle jaugea les expressions qu'arboraient les deux marins et intercepta le flux de pensées de ces derniers.

Le second avait une fille, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années. McVaugh semblait lui promettre de revoir cette dernière à chaque nouvelle mission qu'il lui confiait mais ne tenait jamais sa promesse. Et le commandant lui-même n'avait rien à perdre, si ce n'était le fait qu'il considérait le second comme son propre fils.

Queenie prit un long instant pour réfléchir.

« **Nous avons besoin de nous rendre en Angleterre** » Elle s'agenouilla près des deux hommes, que la peur paralysait à cet instant. « **Victor…** » Son regard s'adoucit et rencontra celui du second. « **Je sais à quel point vous voulez revoir votre fille. Nous pouvons vous aider à vous échapper mais… Il faut que vous emmeniez ce bateau sur les côtes anglaises.** »

Le commandant de bord adressa un regard à son second. Lui aussi voulait s'en sortir, mais il se fichait des conséquences. Alors il laissa le dénommé Victor décider.

« **Vous… Vous nous aiderez ?** » Et Queenie hocha la tête, sans la moindre hésitation. Elle desserra les liens d'un coup de baguette et les deux hommes se relevèrent. Il n'y avait aucune forme d'hostilité dans leur regard. Seule la peur subsistait. Et la blonde comprit bien assez vite que ce n'était pas d'elle qu'ils avaient peur à cet instant.

« **Il faudra que vous vous cachiez. Ici.** » Il s'avança vers la seule porte du poste de commandement. « **Ce sont nos cabines. Vous pouvez prendre la mienne. Je dormirais ici, sur l'un des sièges.** »

Queenie croisa le regard de sa sœur. Le temps était désormais maître de leur destin, et si elles savaient que McVaugh ne verrait pas une seule seconde que le bateau ne se dirigeait pas dans la bonne direction, elles n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'issue que prendrait cette mission désespérée.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 17. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

À savoir que la Pierre Parlante est un artefact **de mon invention**. Elle n'existe pas dans l'univers JKR, mais j'ai essayé de lui donner vie à travers ma fiction. Pour l'instant vous devez vous poser pas mal de question dessus, mais les réponses arrivent très vite, ne vous en faites pas.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et pas d'inquiétude, nos deux amours reviennent Samedi prochain. J'espère que malgré la non-présence de Newt et Graves, ces deux chapitres explicatifs vous auront plu !


	18. La Pierre Parlante

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 18 !

Comme promis, je vous rends Newt et Graves. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue pour vous !

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre et on se voit à la fin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XVIII – La Pierre Parlante**

« **Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.** »

« **Et pourquoi donc ? Vous semblez former la paire avec Scamander et je sais qu'il est particulièrement proche de Dumbledore.** » La ligne des lèvres de Fawley se courba doucement, et Graves se fit la réflexion que ces sourires-là étaient toujours suivis d'une mauvaise idée – particulièrement lorsque c'était le ministre de la magie anglais qui les portait. « **Quoi qu'il en soit, Newt Scamander n'ira pas seul. Theseus a l'intention de l'accompagner pour rendre visite à leur ancien professeur et essayer de récupérer un semblant d'informations au sujet de cet artefact.** »

L'américain fit de son mieux pour garder un air aussi neutre que possible. Il savait parfaitement que Scamander aurait besoin de temps avant de pouvoir lui adresser de nouveau la parole, et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il évitait tout confrontation avec ce dernier. Mais les seuls regards que Graves avait osé lui lancer s'étaient soldés d'une profonde tristesse couplée à de la culpabilité. Pour lui, tout du moins. L'anglais semblait quant à lui… Austère, peut-être moins souriant qu'à son habitude. Il ne répondait pas au moindre regard que lui lançait l'ancien directeur et se contentait d'ignorer ce dernier lorsqu'ils se croisaient.

Graves savait raisonnablement que Scamander ne reviendrait pas vers lui aussi facilement. Et pourtant, il l'avait égoïstement désiré. Chaque fois que ces pensées-là traversaient son esprit, il sentait un soupçon de lâcheté dans son cœur.

Qu'ils ne s'adressent plus la parole. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il aurait aimé avoir tort, mais il avait si peur d'avoir raison qu'il n'arrivait définitivement pas à s'avouer qu'il était en train de tout foutre en l'air.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas nier que sa collaboration avec l'anglais lui manquait, mais c'était ce qu'il avait voulu. Garder ses distances avec lui. Et cela n'était pas aussi simple qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. La vie lui rappelait constamment qu'il avait rejeté Scamander et le destin tendait à les réunir en toutes circonstances. Le destin, ou son inconscient. Pour une raison obscure, il avait décidé d'accepter la proposition du ministre de la magie.

Fawley lui avait laissé un choix bordé de sous-entendus. Lui et Graves savaient parfaitement que l'aide qu'il procurait au ministère anglais n'était que temporaire et servirait uniquement à redorer son propre blason dans l'espoir des réintégrer les forces américaines.

Et l'ancien directeur ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça. Picquery commençait déjà à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Leurs entrevues avaient d'abord été particulièrement caustiques, où les deux figures américaines livraient un éternel combat appuyé par d'innombrables répliques cinglantes et autre sarcasmes amers.

Parce qu'il y avait une chose que Graves savait désormais. Picquery l'avait jeté aux loups à l'instant même où elle avait eu besoin de trouver un coupable. Et lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience de ses erreurs et du fait que la presse l'avait encore et toujours dans le collimateur, elle avait refusé de faire un pas en arrière et s'était enfoncée. Admettre ses torts, tel était le prix de la vie de Percival Graves.

Lui en voulait-il ?

Pas tant que ça. L'ancien directeur n'était pas particulièrement rancunier.

Mais il savait désormais sur quel pied danser avec la présidente. Il n'y était techniquement même plus employé, mais il avait le soutien inconditionnel du MACUSA. Et si publiquement, il jouait la carte du désintéressement, il savourait secrètement et honteusement cette victoire.

Ses années de dur labeur, son travail irréprochable. Tout ceci avait fini par payer d'une façon plus qu'inattendue.

Au fil des entretiens qu'il avait eu avec la présidente depuis sa libération, il se sentait gagner du terrain. Et cette nouvelle victoire, il la devait à Miraphorumus et ses articles parfaitement bien dosés – pensait-il avec beaucoup de cynisme.

« _PERCIVAL GRAVES, SUCCESSEUR DE SÉRAPHINA PICQUERY, MAIS À QUEL PRIX ?_ »

C'était un coup de maître, une façon brillante d'évincer la présidente qui se trouvait pourtant encore au pouvoir. Graves n'aurait pas détesté le poste que possédait Picquery. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde celui de directeur contre ce dernier. Il aimait bien trop le terrain pour s'enfermer dans la paperasse politique comme l'avait fait Picquery.

Leur synergie était bonne. Ni lui, ni elle n'auraient pu le nier.

Et il fallait que sa carrière soit menacée pour qu'elle s'en rende compte et prenne infiniment peur. Car si Percival Graves osait se présenter aux prochaines élections, elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'elle perdrait la bataille.

Était-ce à contre-cœur qu'elle essayait de reconquérir son ancien bras-droit, pour en faire son allié ? Peut-être.

Graves n'avait pas l'intention de se plaindre. Probablement caserait-il une pique ou un reproche bien salé au détour d'une discussion avec cette dernière. Mais Graves ne se plaindrait pas. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il continuerait à faire son travail. Si Picquery devenait problématique, il se consolerait en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait au maximum cumuler que deux mandats et que par conséquent, il ne serait question que de quelques années. Rien d'insurmontable en soi.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était sa place. Pour retrouver ses repères, pour enfin s'éloigner de ce maudit Scamander qui ne cessait de hanter ses pensées, que tout lui rappelait.

Alors il avait accepté, avec beaucoup de réserve, la requête de Fawley. Sa mission était simple : Épauler Scamander et retrouver l'Artefact que Grindelwald recherchait. Comme l'avait spécifié le ministre, lui et Graves ne seraient pas seuls et l'américain se rassura en se disant que la présence de Theseus refroidiraient probablement l'ambiance et empêcherait le magizoologue de se sentir mal.

* * *

« **Que faites-vous ici ?** » Avait demandé Theseus, le regard plus noir que jamais.

 _Mercy Lewis_ , ce qu'il s'était trompé.

Il ignorait si Scamander avait parlé ou non à son frère de ce qu'il s'était passé. L'idée lui avait d'abord semblé étrange, étant donné la relation qu'il entretenait avec ce dernier. Theseus faisait constamment preuve d'aigreur à l'égard de Graves – et ce fut précisément pour cette raison que l'ancien directeur n'avait pas saisi la raison qui avait poussé ce dernier à voter pour sa réhabilitation –, et probablement cette animosité était-elle due au fait que l'américain arbore l'image d'un traître.

« **Je suis désolé que vous ayez à l'apprendre de ma bouche, mais Fawley requiert ma présence ici.** » Rester cordial et correct. En matière de relations diplomatiques et professionnelles, Graves faisait preuve d'un sang-froid et d'un tact sans faille.

Officiellement, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. La justice l'avait déclaré non coupable, quoi que Theseus Scamander en pense.

« **Je vois.** » L'auror serra les dents et s'approcha de l'américain, la tête haute et le regard suffisant. « **Si le ministre vous a demandé de vous joindre à nous, il vous a probablement expliqué que j'aurai la charge de l'équipe**. »

Implicitement, Theseus venait de lui faire comprendre que Graves n'aurait pas son mot à dire et devrait exécuter les ordres de l'auror en chef.

L'américain resta neutre. Si le ton de l'anglais se voulait particulièrement intimidant, il n'y avait tout simplement pas été sensible. Faire preuve de respect envers sa hiérarchie n'était pas une chose que Graves trouvait inconcevable. Il se savait en territoire anglais, et connaissait sa place. Tant qu'il ne viendrait pas à bout de cette mission, il ne retrouverait pas ses fonctions au MACUSA et par conséquent, aurait à se plier devant Scamander aîné.

« **Cela va de soi.** » Lui avait-il répondu avant de faire un pas de côté et d'avancer vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

Et un autre Scamander, bien plus problématique, entra dans son champ de vision à cet instant. Celui qu'il s'évertuait à éviter depuis plusieurs jours. Arrivé à son niveau, et son regard parut plus désolé que jamais, plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer, plus qu'il ne le contrôlait.

« **Sir Graves.** » Avait murmuré le magizoologue, hochant la tête pour le saluer. Comme à son habitude, Newt fixait un point perdu quelque-part dans la pièce. Mais il ne semblait pas blessé par la présence de l'américain.

Et cette idée fut particulièrement désagréable pour Graves. Une multitude de questions se frayèrent un chemin dans l'esprit déjà désordonné de l'ancien directeur. Scamander lui avait toujours apparut comme quelqu'un de sensible et honteusement, de fragile. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'il avait échappé de justesse à la mort entre ses propres mains. Mais tel était le sentiment que lui inspirait l'anglais.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de doser les réactions de ce dernier, alors il s'était attendu à le voir morose, empli de négativité et de tristesse et c'était précisément pour cette raison que l'américain se sentait infiniment coupable ces derniers jours.

Alors pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait eu l'impression que Scamander n'était pas aussi affecté que ce qu'il imaginé, avait-il ressenti un pincement au cœur ?

« **Scamander.** » Sa voix était moins assurée que celle du magizoologue, et Theseus ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

« **Avez-vous l'intention de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?** » Graves ne se retourna pas immédiatement, conscient que son visage trahirait que quelque-chose était arrivé. À la place, il envoya un regard lourd de sens à Scamander qui l'ignora de nouveau. « **Je ne pars pas avec une équipe dans laquelle il y a des tensions.** »

Newt prit le relai. Avec brio. Il envoya un regard lourd de sens au directeur, le premier depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés – sur une note particulièrement amère.

« **Il n'y a rien.** » Et son ton fut si plat et calme, son sourire si vrai… Que Theseus se laissa emporter par sa naïveté et décida de le croire.

L'anglais vit l'incompréhension naître sur le visage de Graves.

À cet instant, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui l'importait et c'était d'enfin mettre la main sur l'artefact que convoitait Grindelwald. Sa relation houleuse avec l'américain pouvait bien attendre la fin de leur mission, il avait autre chose à faire et à penser pour le moment.

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il avait vainement tenté de se faire croire. Évidemment que la présence inattendue de Graves l'affectait, et bien plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Avoir été repoussé de la sorte avait éveillé en lui des émotions qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'appréhender. Il connaissait la tristesse, la confusion mais un vide particulièrement désagréable était né dans son estomac. Il avait passé les derniers jours à se surmener pour s'éviter de penser et émotionnellement, c'était un peu comme si son cœur avait décidé de se plonger dans un sommeil sempiternel et absolument pas réparateur.

Tout d'abord, il avait dû régler ses comptes avec le ministère. La libération de Percival Graves avait eu des retombées sur sa propre liberté – exactement comme il l'avait prédit – et son frère avait dû remuer Ciel et Terre pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas envoyé à Azkaban. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Torquil Travers – à la tête du département de la justice magique anglais – avait également pris sa défense. Plutôt que de se retrouver amputé d'un aussi bon magizoologue que l'était Newt Scamander, il avait proposé de surveiller ses agissements de plus près et de restreindre les voyages de ce dernier. Puisque la société magique était en période de crise, Scamander ne serait autorisé à voyager que si on l'y autorisait, mais une fois que tout ceci serait résolu, il serait condamné au sol anglais jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Theseus lui avait sauvé les miches. Et pas qu'un peu. Sa relation fraternelle semblait enfin avancer, après des années d'amertume mutuelle.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas touché un moindre mot de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Graves à son frère. L'auror n'appréciait déjà pas franchement l'américain – à la fois parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas tout à fait confiance vis-à-vis de ses agissements avec Grindelwald, et aussi parce qu'il détestait Rajel Haddad. Et Theseus pensait fermement que si l'auror en chef américain était aussi exécrable, c'est qu'il tenait de sa hiérarchie directe.

Alors s'il avait eu le malheur d'expliquer à son grand-frère que cet homme, qu'il déplorait, avait fait l'affront de le rejeter ? Theseus aurait trouvé un moyen d'évincer Graves du ministère et par la même occasion, gâcher ses chances de se racheter.

« **Bien.** » Fit alors l'aîné, qui tira le plus jeune de ses pensées en posant une main sur son épaule. « **Sommes-nous au complet ?** »

« **Excusez-moi pour mon retard.** » Newt fit volte-face, ayant parfaitement reconnu la voix de Travers.

Il ne rigolait pas, quand il disait surveiller ses agissements de très près. Le magizoologue ne commenta pas sa venue et se contenta de le saluer d'un hochement de tête. Et Travers ne sembla pas apprécier le mutisme de Newt.

« **Vous savez pourquoi je suis là.** » Il s'approcha, sa baguette à la main. « **Vous connaissez les limites qui vous sont imposées, Scamander. Dépassez-les et je n'hésiterai pas à…** » Et le bout de sa baguette vint dangereusement effleurer le menton du concerné.

À cet instant précis, un charme de protection força le directeur de la justice britannique à reculer. Travers regarda de haut en bas le bouclier brillant qui le séparait désormais de Scamander. Il chercha le responsable avant de tomber sur le regard noir de Percival Graves, sa baguette à la main, orientée sur ce dernier.

Lorsque l'américain vit que Travers l'avait remarqué, il baissa alors sa baguette et croisa les bras.

« **D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, le poste de directeur ne vous autorise pas à intimider vos employés. Et encore moins à les menacer.** »

Il pouvait sentir le goût amer sur la langue de Travers. Et il se délecta particulièrement du regard foudroyant qu'il lui avait arraché.

« **Restez à votre place, Sir Graves.** » Avait simplement rétorqué le directeur britannique, dont la rage n'avait pas fait perdre la raison.

Un accrochage avec Percival Graves, qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une joute verbale ou d'un véritable duel, ne lui profiterait jamais. Si l'ancien directeur du MACUSA savait garder son calme et rester professionnel en toutes circonstances, ça ne l'empêchait pas de posséder une langue de serpent à la répartie très affutée et d'être l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de son temps.

Newt était pétrifié. Par le geste menaçant de Travers à son égard, par celui qui était particulièrement inattendu de Graves et par la façon dont le directeur britannique s'était tassé lorsque l'américain l'avait avisé de garder son calme face à lui.

Theseus n'avait pas réagi. Il avait beau être à la tête du bureau des aurors, Torquil Travers restait plus haut placé que lui et ses ordres primaient sur son bon vouloir. Ce fut probablement pour cette raison que pour une fois, Graves lui rendit pas un regard suffisant et désabusé.

« **Nous devrions y aller.** » Affirma alors l'auror, assez clairement pour apaiser les tensions et passer à autre chose.

Ses mots réveillèrent Newt de sa paralysie, qui secoua vivement la tête et se dirigea vers le reste du groupe, gardant autant de distance que possible avec Travers.

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit ce dernier transplaner au bras de Theseus. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il se retrouvait désormais seul avec l'américain. Il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son geste.

Lorsque Graves lui tendit son bras, sans broncher – ce que Newt apprécia tout particulièrement –, il murmura un « **Merci.** » presque inaudible et saisit ce dernier l'instant qui suivit, pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre, ni à le voir sourire, ni rien d'autre. S'adresser à lui en public était étrangement bien plus simple que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

La réalité se distordit aussitôt, ne laissant – comme il l'avait prédit – pas le temps à Graves de répondre quoi que ce soit au murmure de Scamander.

Ses pieds foulèrent à nouveau le sol de ce pont, qu'il connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Et la vue de l'immense château de Poudlard le rassura. Si l'endroit n'était pas nécessairement rempli que de bons souvenirs pour Newt et lui avait fait connaître la fin prématurée de ses études, il restait un lieu relativement paisible qui avait permis au magizoologue d'embrasser sa passion.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant que ce qu'il suspecta être l'un des professeurs de l'école, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, ne vienne les chercher pour les conduire jusqu'à Albus Dumbledore. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer son ancien professeur. Néanmoins, ils communiquaient toujours par lettres. Cette correspondance avait été fortement affectée par les derniers évènements et pour des raisons évidentes, ils n'avaient donc pas eu l'opportunité de discuter à nouveau depuis quelques mois.

« **Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait voir Newt Scamander seul, dans un premier temps.** » Avait expliqué celui qui les avait conduits jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'école. « **Après quoi, il sera ravi de s'entretenir avec vous.** »

« **Il en est hors de question.** » Rétorqua Travers, indigné par la demande.

Theseus soupira et s'avança à son niveau.

« **Sauf votre respect.** » Son ton était calme, mais néanmoins sérieux. « **Le ministre m'a chargé de la direction de cette mission. Les récents évènements tendent à évoquer que si Dumbledore est réellement en possession de cet artefact, il a refusé d'échanger ce dernier contre la vie de mon frère.** » Il croisa alors les bras, voyant que ses mots faisaient réfléchir le directeur britannique. « **Il n'est peut-être question que d'une simple discussion personnelle et d'excuses, rien de plus.** »

Travers prit une grande inspiration.

« **Soit.** » Railla-t-il, irrité. Theseus était le petit favori de Fawley et il savait que si ce dernier apprenait que lui, directeur de la justice, n'avait pas respecté les ordres du ministre… Les retombées seraient désagréables.

Theseus désigna la porte du bureau de Dumbledore d'un signe de la tête à son frère et Newt s'empressa de rentrer dans ce dernier, sans broncher.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son ancien professeur lui voulait à cet instant et se retrouver seul avec ce dernier – qu'il savait particulièrement manipulateur et excellent lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait – ne le rassura pas plus que ça.

« **Newt.** » Fit une voix qu'il reconnut instantanément. Il était face à l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de son bureau, le regard perdu quelque part dans le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

« **Professeur Dumbledore.** » L'anglais posa sa valise et s'avança vers celui qu'il venait de saluer. Il n'osa pas immédiatement poser la question qui pesait sur son cœur depuis qu'il avait foulé le sol de la pièce, et il n'eut pas besoin de s'inquiéter davantage.

« **Je te dois des excuses.** »

L'anglais écarquilla les yeux. Connaissant le naturel particulièrement calculateur de son ancien professeur, il fut étrangement surpris que son frère ait eu raison à son sujet. Dumbledore ne cherchait donc qu'à s'excuser ?

« **Mais je ne regrette pas mon acte pour autant.** » Newt fronça les sourcils, perplexe mais n'osant pas l'interrompre. « **Tu n'imagines pas une seule seconde ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire une fois l'objet en sa possession.** »

Et avec le recul, l'anglais se fit la réflexion qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Parce qu'il comprit immédiatement ce que son ancien professeur essayait de lui dire à cet instant. Si Newt avait eu connaissance des effets de cet artefact sur la société magique plus tôt, qu'il avait pu prédire le nombre de victimes innocentes que ferait ce dernier… Alors il aurait volontiers donné sa vie pour l'empêcher.

Cependant, il ne savait toujours pas quels étaient lesdits effets. Mais le regard que venait de lui lancer Dumbledore ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Ce fut à l'instant où il s'apprêta à donner plus de détails au plus jeune que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un fracas tout particulier qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter Newt.

Et quand une seconde plus tard, Travers lui fit face, son visage s'imbiba d'une panique certaine, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?** » Railla-t-il, assez proche pour mettre le magizoologue mal à l'aise, mais visiblement pas suffisamment pour que Graves intervienne comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

« **Je-…** » Il balbutia quelque peu avant que son regard ne tombe inconsciemment sur le directeur, dont la main était déjà posée sur sa baguette, prêt à réagir si jamais la situation dégénérait.

À cet instant, alors que ce n'était le moment ni le lieu, quelque-chose devint limpide. Clair. C'était une évidence et Newt s'en voulut infiniment de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Ces pensées le détachèrent de la réalité et le temps sembla se ralentir.

Percival Graves le protégeait. Il le surprotégeait même. L'américain ne l'avouerait probablement jamais mais ces derniers évènements avaient fait renaître une peur toute particulière chez lui : Celle de perdre quelqu'un qu'on appréciait.

Warren. Il avait osé s'attacher émotionnellement à cette dernière – et Newt ne savait pas exactement si cet attachement avait été purement platonique ou non – et on lui avait enlevée. Elle avait été tuée de sang-froid et il n'avait rien pu faire. Le terme d'impuissance n'avait jamais autant eu de sens que le jour où il avait appris sa mort.

Et le directeur refusait de voir cela se produire à nouveau. Mais que refusait-il exactement ? De s'attacher à Newt ou de voir Grindelwald enlever ce dernier dans le seul et unique but de le voir souffrir à nouveau ?

Il n'en savait rien. Mais il était déterminé à le découvrir. « _Nous nous reverrons plus tard_ » furent les derniers mots que l'américain lui avait adressés, et il n'avait toujours pas honoré sa promesse.

Quand les choses se seraient enfin calmées, Newt aurait une discussion avec lui. Même si cette dernière impliquait de tout reprendre de zéro avec le directeur. Certaines choses méritaient d'être mises au clair, comme par exemple, le fait que l'anglais n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé ni d'être surveillé – et il fut quelque peu pessimiste concernant le fait de réussir à convaincre l'américain, puisqu'il échouait à le faire comprendre à son frère depuis sa tendre enfance.

Newt était loin d'être aussi fort que l'étaient Theseus et Graves, mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et savait que son sens de l'observation et sa ruse l'avaient maintes fois tiré de situations particulièrement délicates.

Il fut bien vite tiré du cours de ses pensées lorsqu'une voix grave et menaçante s'abattit de nouveau sur lui alors que son regard était inexplicablement verrouillé à celui de Graves. Newt avait pour habitude de se tourner vers un point fixe souvent proche du sol pour se rassurer. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était un peu comme s'il avait décidé de le fixer lui, comme s'il s'agissait de la seule personne capable de le rassurer à cet instant.

Et l'idée lui fit l'effet d'une claque.

Alors il se réveilla.

« **Il s'est simplement excusé.** » Répondit-il et son ton était presque inaudible. Il n'avait pas réussi à écouter correctement le reste des paroles de Travers alors il s'en était tenu à sa question initiale.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas convaincante le moins du monde, mais le regard de Theseus couplé à cette dernière eut le mérite de calmer les ardeurs qui animaient le directeur britannique.

« **Je confirme.** » Fit alors le professeur, sur un ton assuré avec un sourire tout particulier aux lèvres. Celui qui avait pour habitude d'énerver Travers et ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de ce dernier, changeant immédiatement de sujet.

« **Alors, Sir Dumbledore.** » Travers sembla triturer le bout de sa baguette alors qu'il avançait vers celui qui venait de l'agacer. « **Dites-nous, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore trouvé à cacher au ministère de la magie pour vous attirer les foudres de Grindelwald ?** »

Newt et Albus s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, que seuls Theseus et Graves captèrent. Travers lui, sembla trop occupé par la réponse qu'il attendait du professeur.

Le directeur britannique n'avait que peu de qualités. Mais s'il y avait une chose que tout le monde savait de cet homme détestable, méprisant à souhait, exécrable… C'était la fâcheuse tendance qu'il avait à absolument tout savoir avant tout le monde. Il avait probablement la liste de contact la plus longue qui ait jamais existé au ministère de la magie et avait l'oreille absolument partout.

Mais il n'avait visiblement jamais entendu parlé de l'artefact que convoitait le mage noir et plus encore : Il ignorait que Dumbledore et Grindelwald étaient autrefois amis – et peut-être plus qu'Albus ne le laissait croire.

Newt se fit la réflexion qu'il était peut-être même le seul dans cette pièce à être au courant. Et l'idée le terrifia. Il devenait terriblement maladroit lorsqu'il était question de mensonges.

« **J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre, Torquil.** » Le directeur britannique perdit son sourire. « **Mais mon esprit est scellé.** »

Travers pouffa de rire.

« **Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, c'est ça ?** »

« **J'ai bien peur que non.** » Le visage du professeur parut désolé, et le magizoologue se fit la réflexion qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son expression habituelle. Comme si… Dumbledore était vraiment, terriblement, désolé. « **Je suis incapable de vous dire quoi que ce soit à propos de l'artefact que vous recherchez. Grindelwald a scellé mon esprit et toutes les réponses avec, déclarant que si lui ne pourrait pas y accéder, alors personne ne le pourrait. Moi-même inclus.** »

« **Conneries.** » Reprit Travers, coupant presque Albus.

« **S'il dit vrai, nous devrions pouvoir le vérifier en traçant la signature magique de Grindelwald.** » Theseus frotta l'arrière de sa nuque. « **Nous avons besoin d'un médicomage.** »

« **Une minute.** » Graves l'interrompit dans son raisonnement et avança vers Dumbledore, se tournant alors vers Travers et l'auror Scamander. « **Je peux faire ça moi-même.** »

Newt haussa un sourcil, et Theseus l'imita.

« **Où avez-vous appris à manipuler de tels charmes ?** »

« **Je sais le faire. C'est tout.** » Devant le ton froid et grave de l'américain, Scamander aîné n'insista pas. Et Travers avait bien trop peur de Graves pour oser poser la moindre question à ce dernier.

Sans plus attendre, il interrogea le consentement du professeur Dumbledore du regard et quand ce dernier hocha la tête pour le donner le feu vert, il positionna le bout de sa baguette contre sa tempe.

Et il n'eut pas besoin d'y passer beaucoup de temps.

« **Il ne ment pas.** » Graves sembla perplexe et pensif. « **Je n'ai jamais vu un tel sortilège avant. D'une telle… Puissance.** » Il croisa les bras et s'en remit à Theseus, qui dirigeait l'opération, dont il attendait le verdict et les directions.

Et l'auror sembla particulièrement perdu. Ils avaient la clé de tous leurs problèmes sous la main, et elle s'était révélée parfaitement inutilisable.

« **Fouillons l'endroit.** » Les traits du professeur Dumbledore se tendirent lorsqu'il entendit l'ordre donné par Theseus, et ce dernier lui rendit un regard désolé. « **Nous n'avons pas le choix.** »

Newt eut besoin d'un moment d'adaptation. Il resta bien une trentaine de secondes planté au milieu de la pièce, aux côtés d'Albus, bien trop gêné de s'adonner à une activité comme celle de fouiller dans les biens personnels de son ancien professeur. Jusqu'à ce que son frère ne lui donne un léger coup de coude en passant à côté de lui, et l'anglais se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il s'approcha alors du bureau de son ancien professeur et lui adressa un regard discret, comme pour lui demander la permission. Lorsqu'il hocha la tête, Newt tira un par un les tiroirs du meuble.

Il y trouva beaucoup de classeurs, qu'il posa chaque fois soigneusement sur le plat du bureau afin de les inspecter un par un. La plupart étaient remplis de cours, de notes, de bulletins, d'anciennes lettres. Rien qui ne pourrait intéresser Travers en soi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne mette la main sur un classeur bien différent. Plus léger, bien plus léger que les autres. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop léger pour la taille et la contenance qu'il semblait avoir. Newt fronça les sourcils et sortit discrètement sa baguette pour appliquer un _Revelio_ informulé sur le classeur en question.

Il tenta de masquer sa surprise lorsque les couvertures du classeur brûlèrent doucement pour laisser place à un carnet bien plus petit et probablement très vieux s'il en croyait la qualité et la couleur des pages. Il tourna la première de couverture. L'encre avait bavé. Les premiers mots n'eurent aucun sens.

Il continua néanmoins sa lecture, et son intérêt s'intensifia lorsqu'il tomba sur un croquis d'un cristal vert en forme de sphère. Il chercha son descriptif, et lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce dernier, il fut particulièrement soulagé de voir que chaque paragraphe demeurait lisible.

« _D'Emeraude, la Pierre Parlante ornait autrefois le sceptre de Jacques IV (dit Seumas VI Stiùbhairt en Gaélique Écossais), Roi d'Angleterre ayant régné de mille-cinq-cent-soixante-sept à mille-six-cent-vingt-cinq._

 _Avant de détenir le pouvoir de l'obéissance absolue, la Pierre Parlante n'était qu'un cristal sans grande importance. Jacques IV joua un grand rôle dans la chasse aux sorcières, si bien qu'on le soupçonne d'avoir été tué par l'une d'entre elles. Aujourd'hui, les livres d'histoire relate un assassinat de la Conspiration des Poudres. Un attentat prémédité par un culte sorcier._ »

Newt bailla. L'histoire des Rois moldus ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé. Il continua néanmoins à lire, sautant au second paragraphe.

« _La Pierre Parlante conserve en son sein l'âme de la sorcière Moira Malvina et sa puissance. Pendant l'une des nombreuses chasses aux sorcières perpétuée par Jacques IV, Moira aurait essayé de faire entendre la voix de ses sœurs, et dans une tentative désespérée, remarquant que le Roi ne céderait jamais à ses doléances, elle lança à son encontre le sort interdit dit d'Imperium. Le Roi aurait alors brandit son sceptre devant lui pour se protéger du sort de la sorcière qui lui faisait face, et l'Emeraude ronde qui ornait ce dernier aurait alors encaissé le sort et retourné ce dernier à Moira avec une puissance décuplée, menant cette dernière à la mort lorsque Jacques IV hurla « Tuez-la ! » et qu'elle se serait suicidée, suivant alors l'ordre du Roi. La Pierre Parlante se serait alors nourrie de l'âme et de la puissance de Moira Malvina, tout en conservant les propriétés du sortilège d'Imperium._ »

L'anglais écarquilla les yeux. Il était probablement en train de lire un livre écrit par un vieux conteur moldu, mais un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui.

« _Ainsi, la Pierre Parlante promet obéissance à celui la possédant, garantissant que n'importe qui capable d'entendre et de comprendre ses mots devienne docile au détenteur si ce dernier le désire._ »

Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était clairement pas bon. Il lança un regard à son ancien professeur, qui ne le remarqua pas.

Évidemment qu'il aurait accepté d'échanger sa vie contre le fait que Grindelwald ne s'empare jamais de cette pierre. Sa vie n'avait aucune valeur à côté des dégâts qui pourraient être causés par cet artefact.

Il ne restait plus qu'à retrouver où Albus Dumbledore avait caché cette dernière. Il continua sa lecture, espérant tomber sur des notes du professeur lui-même.

« _Jacques IV, découvrant son nouveau pouvoir, n'hésita pas une seule seconde à utiliser la sorcellerie qui lui était désormais conférée. Heureusement pour notre monde, il fut assassiné quelques semaines plus tard et la Pierre Parlante fut oubliée._ »

Newt ferma hermétiquement les yeux. La Pierre Parlante ornait donc le haut d'un sceptre d'or. Puisqu'elle était représentée que sous la forme d'une sphère, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait probablement avoir été enlevée de ce dernier.

Ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait être couplée à un autre objet.

Il eut une idée. Une idée folle, une idée dont il eut particulièrement honte. Une idée qui ne plairait pas à Travers ni à son frère si jamais ils apprenaient la vérité. Alors il décida de la jouer fine.

Il referma soigneusement le livre et le plaça dans le tiroir le plus bas possible, sous une pile de classeurs qu'il rangea également. Sans vraiment prêter attention à son ancien professeur, il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla face au meuble le plus proche, comme pour en fouiller l'intérieur.

« **Professeur Dumbledore.** » Murmura-t-il. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer sur les raisons de sa discrétion pour que le professeur le suive dans son idée.

C'était ce qu'il aimait particulièrement chez lui. Albus Dumbledore lui faisait véritablement confiance et n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'éternise à travers de longues explications pour le comprendre.

« **J'ai besoin de votre baguette.** » Il tourna doucement la tête pour vérifier que personne ne les regardait. « **Discrètement.** »

Il hocha la tête, non sans lancer un regard perplexe au magizoologue en haussant un sourcil, et déposa ladite baguette sur le meuble que fouillait Scamander.

Tout aussi discrètement, l'anglais attrapa cette dernière qu'il rentra dans le meuble pour ne pas la rendre visible. Il fourra également les mains à l'intérieur et lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'on ne verrait rien de l'extérieur, il tenta habilement de dévisser le manche de la baguette du bout de cette dernière.

Et lorsqu'il sentit le bois céder et tourner dans sa paume, le rythme des battements de son cœur s'affola. Il sépara doucement les deux parties de la baguette et se rendit compte avec horreur que le manche était creux. Il détestait avoir raison.

Il détesta encore plus ça lorsqu'il pencha le manche et qu'un cristal rond de la taille d'une bille roula dans sa main. La Pierre Parlante était dans la baguette de Dumbledore depuis que ce dernier avait mis la main dessus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. Mais à cet instant, il était bien trop paniqué par la découverte qu'il venait de faire pour avoir le moindre contrôle de ses réflexions. Il fit rouler le cristal dans sa manche et revissa doucement la baguette avant de se relever et de la rendre à son possesseur, qui n'avait pas compris grand-chose des manipulations de l'anglais.

« **Je l'ai trouvé.** » Fit alors Newt, d'une voix juste assez audible pour que tous se retournent et s'avancent vers lui.

Theseus inspecta l'artefact dans la paume de son frère, déconcerté. Il s'attendait probablement à quelque-chose de différent.

« **Nous allons le…** » Commença-t-il, en tendant la main vers son frère pour récupérer le cristal, mais à cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas qui fit sursauter l'équipe entière.

« **Scamander ! Travers !** » L'homme était essoufflé, et si Newt ne le reconnut pas le moins du monde, il devina qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un auror anglais. « **Elliott McVaugh et Vinda Rosier viennent de débarquer au port de Glasgow ! Ils ont probablement deux otages.** »

« **Ont-ils étaient identifiés ?** »

« **Elles…** » Corrigea alors l'inconnu. « **Il s'agit de Tina Goldstein, l'auror américaine, et sa sœur Queenie.** »

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 18.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je vous donne pas mal de détails sur la Pierre Parlante et ses origines. Graves et Newt essayent de cohabiter après leur petit accrochage et y arrivent malgré tout (ça en dit long sur la nature de leur entente ahah).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! On se voit Samedi prochain pour le chapitre 19 qui sera beaucoup plus long !


	19. Sacrifice

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 19 !

Comme prévu, il sera plus long que les autres et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.

On se voit à la fin, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **XIX – Sacrifice**

L'annonce soudaine avait semé la panique dans les rangs. En voyant le visage horrifié de Graves et Newt, le reste de l'équipe avait également cédé à la peur. Le ministère de la magie britannique était peut-être considéré comme le plus performant dans le monde en termes de sécurité et de fonctionnement, mais il y avait une chose pour lequel ce dernier était pitoyable.

C'était celle d'appréhender Grindelwald. Fawley avait passé la majeure partie de son mandat à sous-estimer cet ennemi, convaincu que s'il n'avait jamais frappé en Angleterre c'était à cause de la puissance magique que couvait le pays. Il était bien loin de s'imaginer que c'était à cause d'Albus Dumbledore et de sa relation passée avec ce dernier que le mage noir n'osait pas s'aventurer – tout du moins publiquement – sur le sol anglais.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait alors demandé à se joindre à l'équipe. Et ni Theseus, ni Travers ne furent enchantés à l'entente de cette idée, qui fut très vite refusée. Après avoir caché un artefact convoité par Grindelwald au ministère – ce que Travers semblait considérer comme de la haute trahison –, il fut évident qu'il serait évincé des affaires privées officielles jusqu'à nouvel ordre et Albus n'avait pas insisté.

Newt avait été surpris par la docilité dont son ancien professeur avait fait preuve. La magie de Grindelwald était puissante et avait très probablement affaibli le sorcier. Le temps d'une seconde, le magizoologue s'était imaginé qu'elle aurait été sa réaction si le mage noir avait décidé d'appliquer un sort similaire sur son esprit lorsqu'il avait refusé de parler de ses méthodes pour dompter les dragons.

Des années de travail, de passion, d'amour, réduites à néant. Il en serait sûrement devenu fou, aurait peut-être même arrêté de lutter pour sauver les miettes de sa propre vie lorsqu'il était encore dans les geôles de McVaugh.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser davantage – et ce n'était pas plus mal – puisqu'ils n'avaient pas perdu une seule seconde lorsqu'ils furent enfin prêts et avaient transplané vers le port de Glasgow.

Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes de marche, à fouiller le port à la recherche d'un bateau en particulier qui porterait d'éventuelles signatures de magie noire que Tina arriva en courant vers eux, essoufflée, le visage bouffi par les pleurs et les yeux rouges.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de se jeter dans les bras de Newt. Une étreinte à laquelle l'anglais répondit sans même hésiter une seule seconde. S'il tentait de rester aussi silencieux et neutre que possible – car la présence de Travers l'écrasait tout particulièrement – il ne pouvait nier ne pas s'être inquiétée pour l'auror américaine.

« **Que s'est-il passé ?** » Demanda alors Graves, qui avait implicitement repris le commandement de l'équipe dès que tous avaient appris que Tina et Queenie Goldstein étaient impliquées. « **Où est votre sœur, Goldstein ?** »

Tina lui adressa un regard épuisé, et le directeur comprit qu'elle sortait d'une lutte acharnée.

« **Ils l'ont prise !** » Elle se dégagea des bras du magizoologue et se tint droite, à nouveau. Son expression bascula du désespoir à une confiance sans faille. « **J'ai réussi à m'échapper, mais elle n'a pas pu transplaner avec moi. Ils sont toujours près du bateau, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'enfuir sans avoir fait descendre Credence.** »

« **Credence est en vie ?!** » Fit Newt, déconcerté. Graves ne l'interrompit pas, attendant la réponse de Tina à la question que venait de poser l'anglais. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer ce dernier, mais n'avait cessé d'entendre parler de lui lorsqu'il fut enfin de retour au MACUSA. Il le croyait également mort.

Tout le monde le croyait mort.

« **Oui, je-…** » Elle se retourna et soupira. « **Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer les détails. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais Grindelwald connait sa véritable identité et c'est comme ça que McVaugh a réussi à le convaincre de le suivre.** » Elle fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. « **D'une façon ou d'une autre, Queenie sait également qui il est. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations là-dessus, mais vous devez me faire confiance.** »

Graves et Newt s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. À cet instant, il n'y avait plus de mission qui tenait. L'anglais se devait de secourir Credence, quoi qu'il lui en coute. L'américain avait une dette envers Queenie, et il était grand temps de se racheter.

Newt interrogea tout de même Theseus du regard, qui sembla peu convaincu mais prêt à le suivre, et il lui adressa un sourire particulièrement reconnaissant. Personne ne s'occupa de la potentielle réaction que Travers pourrait bien avoir à cet instant.

« **Où est ce bateau ?** » S'enquit alors le directeur, et Tina lui répondit son plus beau sourire.

Même si elle savait que Graves et Newt se rangeraient de son côté, elle était incroyablement soulagée et heureuse de l'entendre dire.

« **Suivez-moi.** » Sans plus attendre, l'auror américaine tourna les talons et l'équipe suivit sans broncher.

Bien qu'il ne s'en serait jamais plaint, Newt s'étonna du silence particulièrement étrange du directeur anglais. Travers avait une fâcheuse tendance à se mêler de tout et n'importe quoi, plus particulièrement lorsque ce _tout et n'importe quoi_ ne le regardait pas le moins du monde. Il s'était fait la réflexion que c'était probablement dû au caractère particulièrement imposant de Graves. Dès l'instant où les sœurs Goldstein avait été impliquées, il avait pris les rênes et Theseus l'avait naturellement laissé faire. Parce qu'il était bien plus expérimenté que lui, mais surtout parce qu'il s'agissait de ses aurors – même si ce n'était officiellement plus le cas. La réticence que l'auror anglais exprimait vis-à-vis du directeur américain semblait se tasser au fil du temps, probablement remplacée par une forme de respect, s'il en croyait le comportement récent de son frère.

Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Newt s'entendait bien avec Percival Graves. Leur synergie était particulièrement bonne et, même si l'américain ne voulait pas l'admettre, il y avait quelque-chose de plus. Quelque-chose qui faisait que tout le reste fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Alors il appréciait que Theseus fasse l'effort de ne pas le détester. C'était un excellent début.

« **C'est…** » Avait commencé Tina, en montrant du doigt un navire dont la coque était recouverte d'une peinture rouge et du chiffre _1899_.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, une fulguration qui aveugla presque l'équipe entière tant elle était lumineuse se dirigea à une vitesse folle sur eux. Sans que personne n'ait le temps de bouger, cette dernière atteint sa cible et tous se tournèrent les uns vers les autres pour savoir qui avait été touché.

Travers. L'éclair qu'il venait de se prendre dans l'épaule l'avait propulsé à quelques mètres, amochant les vêtements qu'il portait et ladite épaule.

Theseus et Newt transplanèrent près de lui, avant de hoqueter de surprise en chœur.

Le haut de son corps entier semblait touché par l'attaque qui avait émané de la rampe d'embarcation. De multiples lacérations faisaient le tour d'un point central calciné, où la chair avait pris une horrible couleur charbon. Le reste de son torse et de ses bras semblaient râpés, comme brûlés au troisième degré.

Si le directeur anglais n'avait pas encore totalement perdu conscience, ça n'allait pas tarder et surtout : Les assaillants semblaient se rapprocher s'ils en croyaient les cris environnants.

« **Emmenez-le en lieu sûr ! Nous nous occupons d'eux.** » Fit Graves, avant d'adresser un regard à Newt. « **Faites vite.** »

Newt bloqua quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser Tina et le directeur seuls face à la meute de Grindelwald, mais ne pouvait pas laisser son frère s'occuper seul de Travers non plus, si jamais ce dernier tombait sur d'autres renforts du mage noir. Il n'hésita pas longtemps et décida de faire confiance à l'américain. Sans plus attendre, Theseus et lui attrapèrent tous deux un bras du directeur anglais qu'ils passèrent par-dessus leurs épaules et s'éclipsèrent.

Graves serra les dents.

Il s'en était douté à la seconde où il avait vu la puissance de l'éclair qui avait traversé le quai. McVaugh et Rosier n'étaient pas encore partis.

Et ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes contre une cinquantaine de sorciers allant de l'imbécile influençable dont personne ne connaissait le nom à l'implacable et puissante Vinda Rosier. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il adressa un regard confiant à son auror, et Tina lui rendit la même assurance.

Un premier assaillant transplana sur sa droite et tenta vainement de le désarmer mais Graves fut plus rapide et, d'un violent _Relashio_ , fit pleuvoir des étincelles brûlantes de sa baguette pour repousser ce dernier. La seconde d'après, il avait transplané mais son absence ne fut que temporaire.

Cette fois-ci, trois d'entre eux s'y essayèrent. Les attaques en groupe n'étaient pas celles que Graves redoutait le plus. Son _Petrificus Totalus_ toucha les trois cibles en même temps et Goldstein propulsa ces derniers dans l'eau. McVaugh et Rosier n'étaient pas stupides. Ils envoyaient leurs sbires un par un, dans le seul et unique but de gagner du temps.

Lorsqu'ils évincèrent enfin la majeure partie des assaillants, avançant doucement à travers la pluie de sortilèges que Graves contrait avec une magie informulée qui faisait jaillirent de petits charmes de protection de sa baguette, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bateau.

Tina prit les devants, cherchant désespérément la chambre de Credence. Lorsqu'elle atteint enfin l'emplacement dont elle ne se souvenait que vaguement, la porte était ouverte et la pièce vidée. Ni Credence, ni le balluchon qu'il transportait avec lui n'étaient là.

À l'instant où elle mit un pied hors de la cabine, elle sentit un poids s'affaisser sur ses épaules, suivi d'un cri de douleur rauque. Ce fut lorsqu'elle vit le directeur tomber à côté d'elle, le visage tordu par la souffrance, qu'elle comprit.

Tina tourna instinctivement la tête de l'autre côté.

Rosier était là, droite, la baguette fumante et toujours pointée vers eux. L'auror n'eut que quelques secondes pour murmurer un sortilège de _Protego_ suffisamment puissant pour encaisser la prochaine attaque que lancerait la sorcière sur eux. L'instant suivant, elle décida d'avoir confiance en sa magie et s'agenouilla près de Graves pour saisir son bras et transplaner à l'extérieur lorsqu'elle fut sûre que ce dernier n'avait pas perdu connaissance.

Lorsque leurs pieds foulèrent le sol du quai, l'américain se releva avec difficulté, encore sonné. L'endroit ne grouillait plus de sbires et il en profita pour appliquer un peu de médicomagie à sa blessure. Cette dernière arrêta le saignement et lui rendit l'esprit plus clair.

Ce fut à ce moment que Newt et Theseus entrèrent dans son champ de vision, mais ils ne furent pas les seuls à troubler ce dernier.

McVaugh était plus loin. Credence et Queenie étaient avec lui. Lorsque le braconnier se rendit compte qu'il avait été remarqué, il transplana.

« **Goldstein ! Vous et Theseus Scamander, occupez-vous de retenir Rosier ici.** » Fit-il à l'attention des deux aurors, qui n'avaient pas encore été amochés et seraient donc plus habilités à se mesurer à la puissance de Rosier. « **Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.** »

Theseus et Tina s'exécutèrent sans broncher, et Newt n'eut pas besoin que Graves soit plus explicite. Il laissa le directeur tracer la signature magique de McVaugh et lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, attrapa son avant-bras pour transplaner avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans un théâtre, sombre au possible. Trois silhouettes se tenaient sur la scène de ce dernier.

« **Tu vas regretter ta trahison, Goldstein.** »

« **Ne la tuez pas !** » Hurla une voix que Newt reconnut immédiatement comme celle de Credence.

Plus ils s'avancèrent, et plus ils furent capables de distinguer avec exactitude ce qu'il se passait. Credence semblait libre de ses mouvements. Queenie quant à elle était attachée et rendue muette à l'aide d'un _Silencio_ , si l'on en croyait l'absence de bouche au milieu de son visage.

McVaugh finit enfin par se retourner et adressa son plus beau sourire aux deux sorciers.

« **Ne vous approchez pas davantage.** »

Dans la plus grande discrétion, Newt fit doucement sortir Pickett de sa manche. Ce dernier se dirigea en courant, passant entre les sièges de la salle, vers Queenie pour tailler les cordes qui liaient ses poignets. L'instant d'après, il pointa sa baguette vers McVaugh et s'attendit à ce que Graves fasse de même.

À la place, le directeur cibla Credence.

« **Je pourrais le tuer.** » Railla l'américain. « **Je pourrais le tuer maintenant, et vous ne pourriez rien y faire.** »

Newt lui adressa un regard noir, lourd de sens. Ce dernier s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit la peau de Credence virer au gris, et prendre une forme plus poussiéreuse. McVaugh, qui entendit la transformation derrière lui, posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

« **Ne fais rien de stupide Credence.** » Lui intima-t-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les deux sorciers, descendant des hauteurs de la scène pour avancer vers eux. « **Vous pouvez dégager d'ici, et expliquer à vos équipiers que nous nous sommes enfuis. Ou vous pouvez mourir.** »

Sans prendre le temps de l'écouter entièrement ni de lui répondre, Graves changea la direction de sa baguette et un éclair beaucoup plus puissant que celui qui avait frappé Travers plus tôt sortit de sa baguette dans la direction du braconnier, qui transplana instantanément pour éviter ce dernier.

Son regard s'assombrit. Il s'avança à nouveau vers ses deux assaillants et pointa sa baguette vers Graves, dont le charme de protection ne fut pas assez puissant, et qui fut propulsé à quelques mètres. Il plissa les yeux et serra les dents lorsque son dos frappa contre le mur. Il se releva, mais McVaugh le cibla à nouveau et l'empêcha d'avancer davantage, comme si un vent lui venait de face et était bien trop fort pour lui permettre de bouger. Et alors que le braconnier maintenait sa baguette pointée vers le directeur pour que le sortilège ne soit pas rompu, il vit Scamander lancer de multiples _Finite Incantatem_ en vain, avant de changer de stratégie pour passer à l'offensive. Ce fut lorsque McVaugh reçut un jet de flamme en pleine figure qu'il attira son attention sur le magizoologue. Et toujours sans relâcher la pression contre Graves, il tendit sa main vers l'anglais et ce dernier se souleva doucement du sol.

Graves céda à la panique à cet instant.

Il avait sous-estimé McVaugh. Il se rendait doucement compte que le braconnier couvait la même puissance que Vinda Rosier.

Et il avait emmené Scamander avec lui, l'avait emporté dans sa tombe. Il s'y refusait. Il n'abandonnerait certainement pas.

« **_Finite Incantatem !_** » Hurla-t-il, et sa puissance fut telle qu'elle avait réfléchi la bourrasque du sortilège de McVaugh à ce dernier, qui fut bien obligé de relâcher sa prise invisible sur Scamander lorsqu'il fut propulsé en arrière.

Graves transplana vers le magizoologue pour s'assurer que ce dernier allait bien, et lorsqu'il en eut le cœur net, il transplana de nouveau, plus proche de McVaugh. Une pluie d'éclairs tous plus violents les uns que les autres se déchaîna alors hors de sa baguette pour cribler le braconnier.

Newt profita de cet instant pour transplaner vers Queenie et Credence. Ce fut à cet instant que McVaugh pointa sa baguette vers le directeur et lança une fulguration aussi puissante que celle qui avait heurté Travers sur Graves.

L'américain avait heureusement prévu le coup en enchantant son propre corps d'un nombre incalculable de sortilèges de protection.

Néanmoins, l'éclair réveilla une forte douleur en lui, parsemant ses vêtements de trous brûlés et entaillant également la peau de ce dernier à divers endroits. Le moment de répit qu'il laissa involontairement à McVaugh ne fut pas laissé au hasard et le braconnier transplana aussitôt entre Newt et Queenie.

Graves crut halluciner, si bien qu'il commença à douter de sa propre puissance. McVaugh ne semblait pas affecté le moins du monde par les attaques en chaîne qu'il avait subi quelques secondes plus tôt. Et le bras-droit de Grindelwald profita de cet instant d'inattention pour frapper à nouveau le directeur d'une puissante attaque qui l'envoya valser plus loin, déchirant le haut de ses vêtements et entaillant suffisamment sa peau pour l'empêcher de se lever de nouveau.

Ce fut le moment où Scamander céda à son tour à la panique.

Le directeur était à terre, et il se savait parfaitement incapable de résister à McVaugh comme avait pu le faire l'américain.

Ce fut également le moment qu'avait choisi Queenie pour se montrer exceptionnelle.

Un éclair frappa le dos du braconnier et propulsa ce dernier sur le bord de la scène.

« **_Incarcerem !_** » Des liens coururent de la baguette de Newt vers McVaugh, mais ce dernier intercepta ces derniers avec un sortilège inconnu et tira l'anglais sur lui, faisant tomber le magizoologue en avant.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, le braconnier transplana derrière la blonde, passa un bras sous sa gorge et bloqua la pointe de sa baguette sur sa tempe.

« **Non !** » Hurla Newt. Et McVaugh pouffa de rire.

« **Grindelwald veut la voir morte.** » Son sourire vicieux traduisait à quel point il prenait du plaisir à continuer inlassablement à faire espérer l'anglais pour rien. « **Alors à moins que tu ne puisses me donner la…** »

« **Ceci ?** » Newt claqua ses doigts et le cristal d'émeraude apparut entre ses doigts fins.

McVaugh écarquilla les yeux et l'anglais vit tout son corps trembler.

« **Où as-tu obtenu cette chose ?** » Demanda-t-il, et lorsque Newt vit sa baguette changer de direction pour commencer à se diriger vers lui, il n'attendit pas davantage.

Ce qu'il était en train de faire bravait le moindre de ses principes. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« **Laissez-la partir.** » La Pierre s'illumina doucement et McVaugh fut contraint d'obéir, relâchant Queenie de sa prise.

La blonde s'éloigna du braconnier, essoufflée et paniquée par la situation. Habituellement si soignée, si resplendissante… Queenie avait l'air misérable à cet instant. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses vêtements déchirés et de nombreuses marques noires couvraient sa peau pourtant si blanchâtre. Pour autant, Newt ne la trouva pas moins belle que d'ordinaire. Il fut, au contraire, impressionné par sa ténacité. Elle luttait, comme jamais il ne l'avait vue lutter avant.

« **Et maintenant…** » Murmura-t-il, pensant pouvoir enfin en finir avec McVaugh.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, il sentit une violente douleur dans son dos le propulser en avant. Lorsqu'il balaya du regard la pièce et qu'il ne vit Credence nulle part, il comprit avec horreur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa baguette lui avait échappée et le plus jeune s'en était saisi. McVaugh échappa alors à son commandement et lança un _Silencio_ au magizoologue, qui ne réussit pas à s'en défaire sans sa baguette.

« **Donne-moi le cristal. Ou tu les verras tous mourir et j'en finirais avec toi.** »

Les premières secondes, Newt les passa le regard noir, planté dans celui de McVaugh. Et lorsqu'il vit un flux noir s'injecter dans la tempe de Queenie, il secoua ses mains. Le braconnier s'arrêta.

« **Je n'ai pas tout mon temps.** »

Tête baissée, le regard verrouillé au sol, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour l'anglais.

Le _Silencio_ l'empêchait de formuler le moindre ordre et rendait ainsi la Pierre Parlante inutilisable. S'il refusait de lui tendre cette dernière, McVaugh se contenterait de tuer Queenie, d'achever Graves et ne l'épargnerait certainement pas.

Il était parfaitement conscient que le choix qu'il ferait n'importerait pas. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû garder ce cristal avec lui au moment où l'auror avait débarqué pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'en servir contre McVaugh. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui montrer qu'il l'avait en sa possession.

À cause de lui, peut-être même perdraient-ils la guerre qu'ils menaient contre Grindelwald, lorsque le mage noir déchaînerait ses dragons contrôlés par la Pierre sur le monde entier.

Il avait fait une erreur. Une terrible, terrible erreur.

La dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent, était de ne pas faire payer ceux qu'il aimait. Alors il tendit sa main vers le braconnier et fit flotter le cristal jusqu'à ce dernier.

Arborant un sourire dérangeant et bordé de vices, McVaugh s'était saisi de l'artefact et n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde. Aussitôt le cristal en sa possession, il avait transplané près de Credence, prenant l'avant-bras de ce dernier pour disparaître à nouveau, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une fumée grise qui ne tarda pas à s'évaporer.

Une violente nausée s'empara de lui et il n'arriva même pas à s'effondrer. Son esprit était vide, un néant désagréable s'installa dans le creux de sa poitrine. Tout était si douloureux et si difficile à supporter qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur se déchirer sous sa poitrine.

Machinalement, l'anglais alla récupérer sa baguette et mit fin aux _Silencio_ qui avaient été lancés sur Queenie et lui. La culpabilité pouvait bien le ronger jusqu'à l'os, il n'en oubliait pas qu'il se trouvait en territoire hostile et qu'il avait fait ce sacrifice pour sauver la vie de Queenie et Graves. Alors sans plus attendre, il descendit de l'estrade et s'agenouilla aux côtés du directeur qui demeurait inconscient pour effectuer quelques sorts de médicomagie, accompagné de la blonde.

Ni lui, ni elle, ne furent capables d'articuler un moindre mot. Queenie aurait aimé le remercier, le réconforter, mais rien n'arrivait à passer la barrière de ses lèvres à cet instant. Parfaitement consciente des proportions que prendrait le geste que l'anglais venait de faire, elle était tout aussi tétanisée que ce dernier par la peur.

Désormais, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps avant que Grindelwald n'embrasse une puissance sans limite. Aucun d'entre eux n'était ni prêt, ni préparé à ce qui ne tarderait plus à arriver.

Graves fut bien assez vite tiré des ténèbres dans lesquels McVaugh l'avait plongé plus tôt.

Le directeur ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore sonné et secoué par le choc qu'il avait pris. Son premier réflexe fut de poser sa main sur l'endroit où le sortilège l'avait touché plus tôt. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent plus de tissu, mais la chair encore brûlante et battante, ainsi que le relief d'une cicatrice encore récente. Avant que son regard ne balaye l'espace autour de lui, pour finir par comprendre qu'il avait été soigné.

La rencontre avec les iris vertes du magizoologue fut plus agréable qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre. Scamander possédait une véritable aura qui semblait à la fois soulager et intensifier le moindre de ses problèmes en lui procurant une sensation de légèreté toute particulière. Ce sentiment n'était jamais le bienvenu puisqu'il lui faisait baisser sa garde et devenait l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voudrait jamais s'investir dans la moindre relation avec l'anglais.

Parce qu'il le rendait bien trop heureux. Si heureux qu'il en devenait horriblement faible.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin capable de lire correctement les émotions qui submergeait le visage de Scamander, son esprit se vida de toutes pensées distrayantes. Quelque-chose s'était passé. Newt Scamander était dans un état misérable, et il n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher ça.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** » S'enquit-il bien rapidement, se redressant en position assise pour pouvoir faire face à l'anglais, qui était toujours à genoux près de lui.

« **Vous avez pris un sortilège de feu intérieur qui vous a frappé de plein fouet…** » Lui répondit alors Queenie, les sourcils froncés. Graves s'apprêta à protester, mais se ravisa en comprenant que la blonde connaissait parfaitement le sens de sa question puisqu'elle avait probablement intercepté le cours de ses pensées.

Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait volontairement répondu à côté de la plaque. Peu importe ce qu'il était arrivé, c'était grave et visiblement, le directeur devrait se retenir d'insister.

Mais il n'en eut pas besoin.

« **J'ai donné la Pierre à McVaugh en échange de nos vies.** » Sa réponse fut presque inaudible, le ton de sa voix fut si froid et si neutre qu'il laissa l'américain sans voix.

Il adressa un regard discret lourd de sens à Queenie et n'y trouva pas une once d'apaisement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du comportement qu'il devait adopter face à l'anglais. Lui qui était pourtant si préparé aux situations délicates, aux mots rassurants et habitué à faire preuve de tact, était définitivement incapable de trouver ses mots lorsqu'il s'agissait de Scamander.

Il tenta sa chance. Désespérément.

« **Il n'y avait pas de bon choix à faire, Scamander. Ce n'était même pas un véritable choix.** » Son regard se verrouilla à celui de l'anglais, qui ne le fuyait pas à cet instant. « **Nos vies comptent, surtout si nous voulons trouver une solution.** »

Quelque-chose brilla dans les yeux de Scamander. La seconde d'après, Graves sentit les bras de ce dernier l'entourer dans une étreinte soudaine, au moins aussi désespérée que l'était sa tentative de le débarrasser de la culpabilité qui l'enchaînait. La chaleur qu'il ressentit à cet instant le mena à penser qu'il avait réussi. C'était une maigre victoire comparée à la défaite qu'ils venaient d'essuyer, mais ce n'était pas négligeable.

Non. Ça n'était pas négligeable. Pas si on en croyait le rythme de son cœur, qui s'était affolé à la seconde où son esprit avait saisi que Scamander l'enlaçait. Platoniquement ou non.

Il n'avait pas essayé d'y penser. Il s'était contenté de répondre à son étreinte. Queenie arborait un sourire aussi triste que chaleureux et avait fini par joindre ses bras à ceux de Graves pour entourer Newt avec lui.

À cet instant, le magizoologue avait mis tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir de côté, pour laisser place à une pensée qui le rassura, le soulagea jusqu'à lui permettre d'enfin se sentir plus léger après ces mois de stress constant.

 _Il n'était pas seul. Quoi qu'il arrive, il n'était pas seul._

* * *

Transplaner en plein milieu du quai à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Tina et Theseus pour retenir Rosier ne s'avéra pas être la meilleure idée que Graves ait eu ce jour-là.

Le directeur connaissait l'immense pouvoir que détenait la sorcière, une puissance qui trouvait sa source dans le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. La famille Rosier était réputée pour sa puissance et son influence européenne. Alors lorsqu'il avait eu vent d'une collaboration entre la plus jeune fille de la branche familiale principale et du plus grand mage noir de son époque, il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps avant de faire le lien.

Et il avait négligé ce détail lors de son retour à l'intérieur du port. Avec le recul, il était pourtant évident que Theseus et Tina réunis ne pourraient jamais s'opposer à Rosier.

Lorsqu'un violent torrent de flamme vint s'abattre sur leur position, Theseus eut la présence d'esprit salvatrice de lancer un sortilège de protection au-dessus de leurs têtes, suffisamment puissant pour encaisser une attaque – et une seule.

Graves n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps depuis qu'il avait été inconscient, incapable de savoir combien de temps avait-il passé au sol. Il ignorait donc à quel point le combat qui opposait le second bras-droit de Grindelwald aux deux aurors s'était révélé long. Mais il eut un indice en voyant le visage de Tina, rougit par l'effort et l'état de Scamander aîné, qui était à bout de souffle et visiblement bientôt à court de puissance.

À titre comparatif Vinda semblait, quant à elle, en pleine forme. L'américain ne saisissait pas vraiment la raison de sa présence ici, puisque McVaugh venait de s'enfuir avec le bien le plus précieux qu'il puisse rapporter au mage noir.

Deux options s'offraient à lui : Vinda était en train de les empêcher de lui courir après et de tracer sa signature magique, ou visait simplement à se débarrasser d'eux. Les deux solutions étaient plausibles. Mais la seconde paraissait bien plus effrayante que la première.

Lui-même avait été affaibli plus tôt lorsque McVaugh l'avait surpris avec une puissance qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, lorsqu'il avait fait l'erreur de sous-estimer son ennemi.

Mais il ne répèterait pas cette dernière. Rosier devrait l'épuiser, venir à bout de la moindre goutte de magie qu'il avait en lui pour arriver à ses fins.

Il lança un regard à Theseus, qui maintenait un sortilège d'entrave contre la sorcière pour l'empêcher de se défendre.

« **Vos ordres, Scamander.** » Lui adressa-t-il, et l'auror fut presque déstabilisé par la confiance qui lui fut soudainement accordée.

Son jugement était décontenancé, perturbé. Alors il décida d'abandonner sa place de stratège et de la confier à l'auror en chef anglais. À cet instant, Graves n'était plus le directeur de la sécurité magique, il était une puissance frappe prête à exploser pour défendre ses rangs.

Theseus, quant à lui, se reprit bien assez vite, intensifiant le sort qu'il maintenait contre Rosier, qui peinait à contre-attaquer dans cette position.

« **Tina et Queenie, attaquez son flanc droit. Graves, sur le flanc gauche. Rosier est droitière, elle n'aura pas le choix et devra pour faire face pour contrer correctement votre puissance.** » Sans même broncher une seule seconde, tous s'exécutèrent. « **Newt, avec moi. Nous allons croiser nos flux et l'empêcher de bouger davantage. À la moindre ouverture, lance un** ** _Incarcerem_** **immédiatement pendant que je la ralentis.** »

« **Vous n'êtes rien.** »

À la seconde où Newt sortit sa baguette pour joindre le sortilège de son frère, Rosier fit tournoyer sa baguette devant elle pour lancer un puissant sort de réflexion. Chaque sortilège fut renvoyé, propulsant Graves en arrière et manquant de peu de brûler les sœurs Goldstein qui avaient choisi d'attaquer la sorcière par un enchaînement coordonné de jets de flammes.

Theseus et Newt furent également rejetés vers l'arrière, ralentis par le sortilège qu'ils maintenaient contre Rosier. Leurs membres parurent incroyablement lourds à cet instant, empêchant Theseus de se relever correctement et Newt se simplement se décoller du sol. La puissance des sortilèges qu'ils lançaient semblait n'affecter que peu la sorcière qui leur faisait face, là où eux se retrouvaient entravés par leur propre magie.

C'était irréel.

Newt n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au moindre indice qui expliquerait une telle puissance, puisque Rosier pointa sa baguette vers lui, et à l'instant où son poignet s'inclina, il sentit son corps attiré à une vitesse folle vers cette dernière.

« **Et vous, il faut que vous mourriez. C'est ce qu'il veut.** »

Graves écarquilla les yeux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« **Scamander !** »

Sans réellement craindre le moindre risque de désartibulation, il transplana alors qu'il était encore sonné pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de l'anglais, et alors qu'il toucha son épaule pour le repousser et l'éloigner de Rosier, il vit la réalité se distordre.

Rosier venait de transplaner avec eux, dans ce qu'il semblait être une partie plus éloignée du port. Et les quelques secondes dont ils eurent besoin pour se remettre de leurs esprits, cette dernière les utilisa pour créer un dôme protecteur qui les entourait.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la sorcière essayait de les isoler.

« **Vous voulez mourir ensemble ?** » Elle esquissa un sourire étrangement doux et attendrissant. « **Qu'il en soit ainsi.** »

L'instant qui suivit, Rosier saisit sa baguette de ses deux mains et cibla Scamander, dont le premier réflexe fut de s'écarter autant que possible du directeur. Lorsqu'une lueur mauve s'éclaira au bout de la baguette, l'anglais lança un sort de protection – qu'il savait déjà insuffisant – et décida de fermer les yeux en attendant son sort. Le sortilège, quel qu'il soit, sembla le suivre lorsqu'il voulut s'échapper.

Alors il ne lutterait pas, il ne mettrait pas le directeur en danger en confiant sa vie à ses sorts de protection. Tout ce qu'il essaya de faire, fut de courir – yeux clos – aussi loin de l'américain que possible.

Il comprit avec horreur que Graves n'était pas de cet avis lorsqu'il sentit un poids s'affaler devant lui.

Non, Graves n'essaya pas de protéger Newt avec de puissants charmes de protection. Il s'opposa au sort de Rosier avec son propre corps en tant que bouclier. Et l'instant qui suivit, tout ce que l'anglais fut capable de distinguer fut le sourire mauvais qui trônait sur le visage de la sorcière avec que cette dernière ne disparaisse dans une tornade de fumée, et le corps inerte de l'américain qui s'écrasa devant lui.

La panique fourmilla dans ses jambes, remonta le long de son corps et le pétrifia. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vu contre McVaugh. Il y avait beaucoup plus de sang, aucun son de douleur qui daignait s'échapper de la gorge de Graves.

Newt s'effondra devant le directeur, les yeux écarquillés, le front trempé par la sueur et le corps raidi par la peur. Ses mains tremblantes cherchèrent un moyen d'accéder à la blessure causée par Rosier. L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans ses veines à cet instant et Newt voyait rouge. Il passa ses deux bras sous le corps inanimé de l'américain pour tourner ce dernier sur le dos. Le sortilège l'avait frappé en plein milieu du buste, à une dizaine de centimètres de son cou.

L'anglais déchira les vêtements qui couvraient encore le haut du corps de l'américain pour trouver un meilleur accès et tenta difficilement d'ignorer le sang de Graves qui couvrait ses mains et ses avant-bras à cet instant. Il attrapa sa baguette qui était tombée à côté de ses genoux et commença à lancer les sorts de suture les plus puissants qu'il connaissait.

Mais rien ne fonctionnait.

« **Ça ne marche pas.** » Murmura-t-il à lui-même, cherchant une solution, une réponse, quelque-chose à quoi s'accrocher.

Il ne devait pas flancher, il ne devait pas basculer.

Mais il perdit espoir à l'instant où, lorsqu'il essaya de nouveau de lancer son plus puissant sort de médicomagie, il entendit l'américain gémir de douleur. Il lui fallut deux autres essais pour finalement comprendre avec horreur que la médicomagie ne fonctionnait pas. Pire, elle empirait la situation. Il essaya d'essuyer le sang avec l'une de ses manches et ce fut lorsque la plaie fut à peine plus visible qu'il s'en rendit réellement compte.

Elle s'était agrandie. Et c'était de sa faute.

 _Tu n'es pas seul._

« **Theseus ! Tina !** » Hurla-t-il, à pleins poumons, à plusieurs reprises. « **Je- J'ai besoin d'aide, je-…** »

Et tandis qu'il criait sans s'arrêter, attendant désespérément une réponse des deux aurors qui n'étaient toujours pas dans son champ de vision, il enleva son propre manteau pour le serrer autour du buste de Graves et essayer de faire un garrot. L'endroit était large et la plaie si profonde qu'il douta du succès de sa technique.

Le sang ne s'arrêta pas de couler. Il devait trouver une autre solution. Maintenant, ou ce serait fini pour le directeur.

Sans réfléchir, et sans hésiter, il céda à ce qu'il pensa être de la folie. Le risque était incroyablement élevé. Et son idée ne fonctionnerait probablement pas. Il serait seulement celui qui aurait officiellement achevé le directeur du MACUSA.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter. À cet instant plus que jamais, il devait se tenir à l'adage qui le caractérisait le mieux.

 _S'inquiéter, c'est souffrir deux fois._

Alors Newt lança un sort offensif sur la plaie du directeur. Un éclair jaillit du bout de sa baguette et cibla la chair ouverte de l'américain. Si la médicomagie produisait l'effet inverse à la guérison, l'attaque avait peut-être une chance d'être salvatrice.

Et Graves, dans un réflexe primaire et inconscient, laissa s'échapper un râle de douleur intense.

Aussitôt, l'anglais s'interrompit, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir empiré le cas de l'américain. Mais lorsqu'il essuya à nouveau le sang d'un revers de bras, il constata, effaré, que la plaie avait rétréci. Et il ne perdit pas une seule seconde de plus avant de pointer à nouveau sa baguette vers la blessure et de recommencer, s'acharnant sur le corps encore inerte de l'américain.

Ses sortilèges avaient beau réellement soigner le directeur, ce dernier semblait tout de même ressentir la douleur et ce fut probablement pour cette raison qu'une violente nausée prit de court le magizoologue qui s'évertuait à ne pas s'évanouir alors qu'il déployait toute la puissance dont il pouvait faire preuve tout en supportant les râles et gémissements qu'émettait l'américain, dont le corps semblait reprendre peu à peu du vivant au fur et à mesure semblant intensifier le ressenti de la souffrance qu'il lui faisait subir.

« **Je- Je suis tellement désolé, je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas le choix, je-…** » Hurlait-il, alors que la fulguration constante s'intensifiait.

La lumière avait beau l'aveugler, il verrouilla son regard sur la blessure du directeur vérifiant méticuleusement qu'il ne le blessait pas plus que nécessaire. Et lorsque la peau fut entièrement refermée, il s'arrêta pour s'effondrer en arrière, les paumes de ses mains brûlées par la chaleur fumante de sa baguette. Newt n'avait pas l'habitude de lancer des sorts aussi longs et intenses. Son corps venait se prendre un sacré coup et il était probablement au bord de l'épuisement.

Mais il se redressa une dernière fois, pour doucement secouer les épaules du directeur et essayer de le ramener. Le dôme isolant était toujours en place et il avait de forts doutes concernant le fait d'arriver à en venir à bout seul. Il ne plaçait pas non plus de grands espoirs en l'américain qui venait de subir une attaque presque létale, mais leurs forces unies seraient toujours meilleures.

De manière totalement inattendue, Graves ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième. Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'anglais, qui se retint fermement d'étreindre de nouveau l'américain.

Quelque-chose clochait. Dans ses gestes, dans la façon qu'il avait de le regarder, dans le fait qu'il venait se relever et de tituber, encore sonné et trop faible pour essayer de se tenir debout. Scamander l'imita et tenta de l'aider à rasseoir.

« **Non, non, non, ne vous levez pas, vous n'êtes pas encore…** » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur la main de l'américain, qui tenait sa baguette pointée vers lui. « **Qu'est-ce que…** »

Une violente onde de choc émana de la baguette de Graves à cet instant, propulsant Newt à plusieurs mètres de lui.

« **Sir Graves, qu'est-ce que vous…** »

Et alors qu'il peinait à se relever, le directeur avançait en boitant dans sa direction. Dans ses yeux, il vit la même lueur que celle qu'il y avait croisé lorsque Grindelwald avait usurpé son identité. La peur saisit son estomac, le cloua sur place.

De nouveaux éclairs jaillirent du bout de sa baguette et le forcèrent à rester étalé contre le bois froid et humide du sol. Faisant trembler ses membres de douleur jusqu'à qu'il sente son sang bouillir dans ses veines. L'incompréhension inondait le cours de ses pensées alors qu'il était submergé par la souffrance et l'incapacité de se défendre, face à la puissance d'un homme qui même lorsqu'il avait été affaibli jusqu'à frôler la mort, déployait suffisamment de force pour empêcher la moindre riposte de sa part.

Quelque-chose n'allait pas. C'était évident que ce n'était pas normal, mais Newt n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur la moindre pensée cohérente pour comprendre ce qui régissait les actes violents du directeur à cet instant.

Et ce fut le moment que Theseus et Tina choisirent pour réapparaître. Suffisamment de temps pour tracer la signature magique de Rosier, s'était-il dit.

« **Newt !** » Hurla une voix que l'anglais reconnut comme celle de son frère.

Le dôme protecteur était translucide et les deux aurors avaient une vision parfaite de la scène qui se présentait à eux. Celle d'un Percival Graves déchaîné, entraînant le magizoologue vers une mort certaine dans une souffrance qui se lisait aisément sur le visage de ce dernier. Quand Theseus cria le prénom de son frère, le directeur s'interrompit pour jeter un regard vide vers ce dernier et Newt profita de cette fenêtre pour transplaner à quelques mètres de lui. Mais l'américain ne tarda pas à le remarquer et pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers Scamander qui transplana entre chaque sort, avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait.

« **Graves ! Arrêtez-vous immédiatement, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser l'un des trois interdits s'il le faut. Posez votre baguette !** »

Comprenant que le directeur ne l'écouta pas, Theseus pointa sa baguette vers ce dernier et lança un _Imperium_ que le dôme arrêta sans s'égratigner le moindre du monde.

Newt peinait à fuir, mais son frère avait terriblement besoin d'informations pour appréhender la situation.

« **Graves, cessez ! Pourquoi l'attaquez-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?** » Hurla-t-il à nouveau, entamant une forme de négociations.

« **Il ne parle pas…** » Fit alors Newt, entre deux réapparitions. « **Il a pris un sort presque mortel, et la médicomagie ne fonctionnait pas, elle le blessait ! J'ai été obligé de l'attaquer pour le guérir et…** »

« **Le sortilège Miroir.** » Fit alors Tina. « **Rosier lui a lancé un sortilège Miroir, c'est une forme de malédiction qui inverse ce qu'est un sorcier. Fondamentalement. Ce qu'il reçoit, ce qu'il pense…** »

« **Ce qui veut dire que mêmes ses sentiments…** » Murmura alors Theseus.

« **Graves n'essaye pas de le tuer ! Enfin… Pas volontairement ! Étant donné qu'il l'apprécie habituellement, il essaye de le tuer à cause de la malédiction !** » Reprit Tina, paniquée.

« **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ?** » Demanda Newt qui peinait à suivre, à bout de souffle luttant contre la douleur des sorts qui le touchaient et qui jonglait entre sortilèges de protection et transplanation.

« **Je sais comment mettre fin à cette dernière, mais il faut trouver un moyen de détruire ce dôme et de l'intercepter.** »

« **C'est un charme de protection.** » Identifia Theseus. « **Seuls ceux protégés par le sortilège en question peuvent y mettre fin ! Newt, essaye de briser le dôme !** »

Sentant ses jambes trembler sous l'épuisement, il s'éloigna autant que possible de Graves pour planter sa baguette dans le dôme et lancer un _Finite Incantatem_ informulé. Le dôme se brisa en mille morceaux qui disparurent à l'instant où ils touchèrent le sol, mais Newt sentit la foudre s'abattre sur son dos à ce même instant.

Profitant que l'attention de l'américain ne soit pas sur lui, Theseus lança un _Incarcerem_ , et les liens emprisonnèrent la baguette de Graves en même temps que ses poignets.

« **Goldstein !** »

L'auror hocha la tête et sans perdre une seconde, elle transplana pour se retrouver dans le dos de l'américain. Elle posa le bout de baguette dans la nuque de ce dernier et une lumière verdâtre sortit du bout de sa baguette.

« **Restitue le reflet. Rétablis la vérité.** » Murmura-t-elle à sa baguette.

Et à cet instant, le corps de Graves sembla se distordre et ce fut seulement à ce moment que Newt se rendit compte que l'image de ce dernier était inversée depuis le début. Il s'agissait d'un véritable reflet, et l'anglais n'avait pas eu le temps de le comprendre. Même s'il était habitué à voir la poche du veston que portait Graves à droite, la panique l'avait empêché d'intercepter ce détail à l'instant où il avait déchiré ses vêtements pour essayer de sauver sa vie.

L'instant où la magie se répandit dans son corps passé, l'américain tomba à nouveau au sol, complètement inerte.

« **Il aura besoin de repos. La médicomagie aidera, mais il se souviendra de tout ce qu'il a vécu sous le joug de la malédiction.** » Tina adressa un regard particulièrement triste à l'anglais. « **Ce ne sera pas facile, il faudra être patient.** »

Newt se fit la réflexion que sa patience n'était certainement pas ce que Graves avait le plus mis à l'épreuve dans sa vie. Alors il s'accommoderait. À cet instant, il était simplement heureux que tous s'en soient sortis sains et saufs.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 19 !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je suis désolée de mettre le bazar entre Newt et Graves une fois de plus mais disons que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... héhé...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! À Samedi prochain.


	20. Aurelius Dumbledore

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 20 !

Ok, je ne me suis vraiment pas vue écrire là. 9k8 mots, c'est le chapitre le plus long de la fic. Je suis désolée. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

On se voit à la fin, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XX – Aurelius Dumbledore**

Seul. Il était seul.

Allongé sur le bois froid des quais du port de Glasgow. Il avait été abandonné, laissé pour mort, lorsque Tina avait réussi à extraire la malédiction qui rongeait ses os. Ni elle, ni aucun des deux frères Scamander ne s'étaient retournés pour l'emmener en lieu sûr.

Il ne méritait pas leur pardon.

C'était un sortilège qui l'avait pourtant poussé à agir. Mais Graves était inconsolable et persuadé d'avoir consciemment agressé Scamander quelques jours plus tôt. Il pouvait encore sentir la haine qu'il avait ressenti pour le magizoologue, la colère qui émanait de lui, suintait sur son front et rendait ses mains moites. Le sortilège avait peut-être sa part de responsabilité mais il ne pourrait jamais effacer les souvenirs qui le hantaient, cette sensation d'amertume à chaque instant où son regard croisait celui de l'anglais, la folie meurtrière qui l'avait parcouru lorsqu'un premier sort avait touché ce dernier.

Comme un besoin incontrôlable, une envie irrépressible de faire souffrir Scamander jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne lui soit plus supportable.

Il ne méritait pas son pardon. Il n'irait jamais jusqu'à le lui demander, submergé par la honte de ses gestes, des sentiments horripilants qu'il avait osé ressentir à l'égard de celui à qui il avait déjà tant nuit par le passé.

« **Il ne sera jamais en sécurité.** »

L'américain tituba avant de correctement se relever. Le monde semblait distordu, flou autour de lui. Mais il aurait reconnu cet accent parmi des milliers.

Quand il tourna enfin la tête en direction de la voix grave et suave qu'il avait entendu, il ne fut pas surpris de croiser le regard vairon de Grindelwald.

« **Vous ne serez jamais assez puissant pour le sauver. Peu importe le nombre de vies que vous enlèverez, peu importe à quel point vous satisferez votre soif de sang. Il vous échappera au moment opportun, au moment où vous prouverez pour de bon que votre puissance n'est bonne qu'à faire couler l'encre des journaux.** »

Et alors que les mots durs défilaient, Kladamanten apparut à ses côtés, le cou tordu et la tête inclinée de façon peu naturelle. L'américain comprit avec dégoût qu'il s'agissait de la blessure qu'il avait lui-même causé lorsqu'il avait brisé la nuque de ce dernier pour obtenir gain de cause. Une mort gratuite, dont il n'était absolument pas fier et qu'il regrettait amèrement. Cet homme innocent et manipulé aurait dû vivre. Secouant la tête pour revenir à ses esprits, Graves chercha sa baguette dans l'étui de son pantalon mais trouva ce dernier vide. Il murmura un juron et, sans pour autant baisser sa garde, recula tandis que le mage noir avançait.

« **Vous êtes un échec à vous seul, Sir Graves. Scamander vous hait au point de vous laisser pour mort dans ce trou à rat, et je ne parle même pas de vos aurors. Le traître que vous êtes ne pourra hélas jamais remonter la pente glissante de leur estime.** » Grindelwald soupira et la courbe de ses lèvres se tordit en un sourire désolé. « **Même votre chère et adorée présidente, dont vous protégiez autrefois la réputation corps et âme, quitte à ce que la vôtre en pâtisse. Je me demande comment est-ce qu'elle vous considère aujourd'hui. Comme un pion ? Ou peut-être un outil dont elle n'a pas encore suffisamment profité.** »

« **Assez.** » Murmura la voix faible du directeur, qui peinait à se tenir droit. Il chercha autour de lui un mur, une colonne, des barils. N'importe quoi qui l'aiderait à ne pas s'écrouler

Et sans qu'il ne puisse réellement l'expliquer, lorsqu'il releva de nouveau la tête vers le mage noir, Scamander se tenait à ses côtés.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il eut l'impression d'enfin retrouver l'équilibre et de ne plus tituber. Mais cette sensation ne dura pas, car la seconde d'après le sol se déroba sous ses pieds pour le faire tomber de quelques mètres dans un sous-sol du port dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler avant. Se relever de nouveau fut impossible. Et dans le seul rayon de lumière qui éclairait l'endroit se tenait Grindelwald, dont les mains étaient toujours jointes au creux de son dos.

« **Je ne vous ai jamais sous-estimé. Je ne vous ai jamais rabaissé. Je vous ai proposé d'embrasser votre pleine puissance et vous avez décidé de me tourner le dos. Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?** » Demanda alors ce dernier, et plus il s'approchait de Graves, plus ce dernier luttait à soulever son propre corps du sol poussiéreux.

« **Je ne cherche plus le pouvoir.** » Sa réponse fut si limpide, si claire, si simple à prononcer que l'américain eut l'impression que son subconscient avait pris la parole à sa place. Et un sentiment des plus étranges le parcourut. Il eut l'amère impression que sa déclaration sonnait fausse, était un mensonge habilement prononcé. Et pourtant, son corps, son esprit, tout en lui savait qu'elle était réelle et surtout plus vraie que jamais.

« **Non, vous ne cherchez plus le pouvoir mais l'amour n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas étonné de vous voir céder à vos faiblesses.** » Il s'agenouilla et prit le visage du directeur entre ses mains, plantant son regard tranchant dans le sien. « **Vous vivrez, Percival Graves. Et il succombera. Newt Scamander sombrera dans un néant où vous ne pourrez ni le suivre, ni le retrouver.** »

Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à protester, une lumière éblouissante l'interrompit.

Et il se réveilla. En sursaut, le front trempé par sa propre sueur, une douleur abdominale atroce et aveuglé par ces maudits murs blancs.

Graves comprit bien assez vite qu'il était allongé dans une chambre d'hôpital – et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui de New York, qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Il ne tarda pas non plus à trouver ce qui l'avait réveillé, lorsqu'il vit Pickett debout sur sa poitrine, en train de tirer sur ses paupières. L'américain essaya doucement de lever un bras pour se débarrasser du botruc qui tentait de le rendre borgne mais l'épuisement et la douleur combinés lui firent secouer sa tête plutôt que d'oser bouger le moindre membre de son corps.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il s'habitue à la luminosité violente de l'endroit et se sente plus éveillé. Son regard balaya alors la chambre et alors qu'il s'attendit à se trouver seul entre ces quatre murs, il croisa un visage qu'il connaissait.

Scamander était endormi, affalé sur deux chaises qu'il avait collées ensemble. Le haut de son corps était avachi sur la première, et ses jambes étaient croisées sur la seconde. Son regard se perdit un moment sur le magizoologue, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Pickett était descendu de son lit pour retourner vers l'anglais et… Essayer de le réveiller.

« **Pickett ! Non ! Descends de là !** » Fit Graves dans cri chuchoté, dans l'espoir de dissuader l'animal et de laisser Scamander se reposer.

Il comprit que c'était trop tard lorsque Pickett le regarda, incrédule, et planta l'une de ses branches dans la joue du magizoologue et que ce dernier bondit presque de sa chaise, manquant de tomber sur le côté.

« **Non… Non je ne dors pas, je ne dors pas, je ne me suis pas endormi, je reposais mes yeux, non !** » Balbutia-t-il, la voix grave et les yeux encore à moitié clos. Graves se fit la réflexion que Scamander n'avait probablement pas prévu de s'endormir ainsi et que s'il avait cédé à l'épuisement, c'était probablement qu'il en avait besoin.

« **Je m'excuse, il a vu que je me suis réveillé et s'est précipité sur vous pour…** » Commença Graves. Sa voix était faible et peu claire, mais l'anglais méritait ses excuses.

« **Ce n'est rien.** » Scamander passa une main sur son visage, encore dans les vapes. « **C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de me dire si jamais vous veniez à vous réveiller et que je m'étais assoupi.** »

L'américain hocha doucement la tête, clairement pas en position de protester à cet instant. Il se contenta de regarder le magizoologue sans raison et s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'il vit le malaise dans les yeux de ce dernier. Il tira sa chaise pour s'approcher du directeur et s'assit de nouveau sur cette dernière lorsqu'il fut à une distance plus convenable.

« **Comment…** » Il hésita, pas certain de savoir si Graves était en état de répondre à ce genre de question ou non. « **Comment vous sentez-vous ?** »

Lorsqu'il vit ce dernier froncer les sourcils et arborer une expression misérable, un air plus désolé que jamais, Newt regretta instantanément d'avoir été curieux. Tina n'avait pas menti et il pouvait déjà le voir sur son visage : L'américain se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et alors que l'anglais ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de lui intimer de ne pas s'excuser, de passer à autre chose, de simplement le rassurer… Il fut devancé.

« **Je ne suis même pas capable de vous protéger de moi-même.** » Murmura Graves, dans un soupir. « **Comment pourrais-je seulement vous protéger de lui si j'osais seulement céder à…** » Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge alors que sa voix se brisa.

Newt esquissa un sourire maladroit, qu'il essaya de rendre rassurant.

« **Nous parlerons de ceci plus tard.** » Il marqua une pause. « **Mais sachez que je ne veux pas, ni n'ai besoin, de votre protection, Sir Graves.** » Il se releva alors et Graves fronça les sourcils. L'anglais se demanda un instant s'il faisait cela à cause de ce qu'il venait de lui dire ou bien du fait qu'il partait. « **Et pour le moment, vous avez besoin de repos. Je vais aller informer le Docteur Philistine que vous vous êtes réveillé. Attendez-vous à recevoir de la visite.** » Reprit-il, dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire bienveillant et particulièrement doux aux lèvres.

Si bien que le directeur ne trouva rien à dire pour protester. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Scamander avait raison à cet instant, c'était bien concernant le fait qu'ils avaient infiniment besoin d'avoir une discussion. Mettre les choses à plat concernant leur relation devenait urgent et Graves ne laisserait pas traîner quelque-chose qu'il considérait autant.

* * *

« **Oh, Leta.** »

Newt avait toujours aimé d'une façon particulièrement étrange. Son cœur s'accrochait peu subtilement aux rares personnes qu'il appréciait et son amour prenait toujours une forme différente mais son intensité était toujours la même. Quand il décidait – et « _décider_ » était un bien grand mot, car ces sentiments lui tombaient souvent dessus sans qu'il n'ait demandé quoi que ce soit – de s'attacher à quelqu'un, c'était toujours avec la même passion, le même dévouement. La nature de l'affection seule différait.

De toutes les personnes qu'il avait un jour chérit, Leta était probablement la moins prévisible. Et l'amour qu'il lui avait porté n'était pas en reste. Fiévreux, ardent, fébrile. Loin d'avoir été aussi court que la rumeur le laissait penser. Les deux adolescents s'étaient aventurés plus profondément dans les abîmes de leurs désirs et avaient été arrachés l'un à l'autre alors que la passion brûlait encore entre eux. Leur séparation fut brutale, longtemps non-désirée.

Jusqu'à ce que les vagues de la vie ne décident d'emporter le passé avec elles. Theseus ne s'était pas gêné pour voguer sur ces dernières.

« **Newt.** » Salua la concernée, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. « **Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu vas mieux.** »

Alors chaque fois que Newt plongeait son regard dans les iris sombres et envoûtant de celle dont on l'avait privé, un goût amer lui revenait toujours accompagné de profonds regrets et d'une sensation d'inachevé. Cela aurait été mentir que de ne pas avouer qu'il l'avait longtemps désirée, qu'il avait longtemps été envieux de la situation de son frère.

Il ignorait si Leta partageait ses désillusions. Si elle pensait à lui de la même manière que lui pensait à elle. Une petite voix faisait souvent taire ces questions et les intimait de rester sans réponses pour le bien de son frère. Il avait trouvé l'amour, et Newt essayait de se convaincre jour après jour que celle que Theseus avait choisi l'avait également choisi.

Et même si cette idée ne cesserait peut-être jamais d'être douloureuse pour l'anglais, ce ne serait pas grave. Il s'en accommoderait comme il s'était déjà accommodé des milliers d'autres choix que son frère avait fait en sacrifiant jour après jour une petite partie de ce qu'était Newt.

Le temps faisait qu'il ne lui en voulait plus aujourd'hui. Theseus avait décidé, après lui avoir tenu tête pendant presque trente ans, d'enfin lui tendre la main et de faire un pas vers lui. Une main dont le magizoologue s'était saisi sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Ce jour-là fut bien différent des autres où il avait dû rencontrer Leta.

Il n'y eut aucune forme de jalousie ni d'envie dans le regard de Newt. Et c'était probablement dû au fait qu'un nouveau visage occupait ses pensées. Un visage qui lui en faisait littéralement voir de toutes les couleurs depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, mais qu'il avait choisi d'aimer malgré tout. Une personne qui s'évertuait à lutter contre les sentiments naissants que l'anglais lui accordait.

Là où Tina Goldstein avait réveillé quelques doutes et l'avait poussé à aller de l'avant, Percival Graves avait eu le mérite de l'aider à tourner la page. Mais aussi fort désirait-il l'américain désormais, probablement rien n'effacerait jamais les traces d'affection qu'il lui restait pour Leta.

Elle avait toujours ce truc qui rendait son regard particulièrement hypnotisant. Elle était séduisante, elle symbolisait ses premières fois maladroites. Mais cette fois-ci le cœur de Newt ne s'emballa pas lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole. Il ne se sentit pas déstabilisé, ni gêné. C'était un peu comme discuter avec une vieille connaissance qu'il avait autrefois apprécié.

Cette pensée le fit sourire et il frotta l'arrière de sa nuque. Il espéra que la sorcière interprèterait ce sourire comme une réponse à sa déclaration.

« **Theseus n'est pas avec toi ?** » Demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir ce qui amenait cette dernière ici alors qu'elle n'était pas accompagnée.

Certaines choses ne changent pas, et s'il y avait bien une chose que Leta et Newt partageaient depuis leur enfance, il s'agissait bien de leurs lacunes en matière de relations sociales. Alors il avait pris l'habitude de voir son amie d'enfance toujours accompagnée par son fiancé, qui connaissait bien son côté solitaire et ne manquait jamais d'éponger les besoins ministériels de politesses et autres manières suffisantes.

Newt se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait détesté épouser quelqu'un qui se trouvait au ministère. Avant de se rendre compte à quel point cet idée était paradoxale, à en croire la personne qu'il avait choisi. Le foutu directeur du MACUSA, rien que ça.

« **Non.** » Elle tritura avec anxiété les manches en soie mauve de la robe qu'elle portait. « **Travers et lui ont été convoqués par Fawley. Il n'était pas spécialement heureux de les voir et grommelait quelque-chose à propos du fait de ne pas affronter une situation avec si peu d'effectif, de faire appel à des renforts quand la vie d'autres civils étaient en jeu.** » Elle fit une pause avant d'adresser un nouveau regard à Newt, la tête légèrement penchée. « **Mais je ne pense pas que Fawley en ait quelque-chose à faire de la vie des civils. Il voulait surtout que le petit trésor du MACUSA ne perde pas sa tête entre deux sorts interdits.** »

« **Le trésor du MACUSA ?** » S'enquit Newt, sourcils froncés.

« **Percival Graves. Qui d'autre ?** »

« **Oh.** » Il hocha la tête. « **Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. La présidente et l'ancien directeur sont… Comment dire… En froid. Politique.** »

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses fines lèvres.

« **J'imagine que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est furieuse et qu'elle a littéralement explosé lorsqu'on lui a appris que son meilleur homme était à terre.** » Reprit-elle avec beaucoup de cynisme.

L'anglais ne se l'était jamais caché, mais il avait toujours eu un peu de mal à cerner les relations politiques et professionnelles. Il se révélait déjà mauvais en ayant affaire à des gens qui n'étaient pas forcément hypocrites mais perdait encore plus vite la main lorsque les artifices de la politique s'ajoutaient sur la balance.

« **Quoi qu'elle en pense, ils ne travaillent plus ensemble de toutes façons.** » Murmura-t-il. Picquery l'avait poignardé dans le dos et Newt n'oublierait pas cette trahison de sitôt. Si la présidente préférait sa fierté à la vie de celui qu'elle dénommait comme son meilleur homme, il ne prendrait certainement pas sa défense.

« **Ta naïveté finira par te jouer des tours.** » Avait-elle fini par ajouter. « **Picquery et Graves jouent à un jeu ensemble. Un jeu qui consiste à se passer de l'autre aussi longtemps que possible. Celui qui avoue avoir besoin de l'autre en premier marque sa propre défaite. Et Picquery vient de perdre.** »

Newt haussa les épaules. Il savait que Leta avait raison au fond. Picquery perdait toute crédibilité si elle n'avait pas Graves à ses côtés, et quant à lui… Sa carrière n'existait pas sans elle. Elle pouvait y mettre fin à tout instant.

« **Alors pourquoi ne lui rend-elle pas sa position de directeur ?** » Fit-il, amer.

« **Tu n'es pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?** » Devant la mine perplexe de l'anglais, Leta soupira avant de reprendre. « **Percival Graves a été réhabilité et elle a accepté sa défaite.** »

* * *

Cela faisait sens. Grindelwald venait d'acquérir un nouveau pouvoir dont la puissance présentait une nouvelle menace, et pas des moindres. Picquery avait donc été forcée de l'admettre : Elle avait besoin de la poigne de fer de son ancien directeur pour mener ses aurors et lutter correctement contre le mage noir. Newt avait également été réquisitionné par le MACUSA, ayant été le seul homme à avoir entre ses mains la Pierre Parlante et à l'avoir utilisé pour se défendre contre McVaugh, la présidente avait alors naturellement attiré son attention sur ce dernier. Graves aurait besoin de toutes les informations qu'il avait à son sujet, chaque détail comptait.

Newt devait également une fière chandelle à Queenie.

Mis à part Travers et Graves, tous étaient sortis de l'hôpital au bout d'un jour et Fawley n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde. Les rumeurs allaient vite et le ministre avait bien assez vite été mis au courant du fait que Newt avait réussi à mettre la main sur l'artefact tant convoité. Lorsqu'il avait donc naturellement demandé au magizoologue de lui restituer ce dernier… Newt avait soudainement été gelé sur place, incapable de parler.

Ce fut à ce moment que Queenie entra en scène.

Avec un jeu d'acteur qui lui connaissait bien, elle avait raconté une scène tragique durant laquelle McVaugh avait réussi à lui voler la Pierre, malgré les tentatives vaines du magizoologue de protéger cette dernière. Elle n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois un potentiel échange, et avait essayé de rendre la situation de Newt aussi misérable que possible, exposant ses faiblesses une par une au ministre lorsque le braconnier n'avait eu aucune merci.

Ses mots furent durs, mais Newt n'eut aucun mal à comprendre leur nécessité. Grâce à cette dernière, Fawley avait vu la situation d'un œil plus compréhensif et avait fini par prendre la défense de l'anglais. Une réaction qui fut la bienvenue auprès de ce dernier. La dernière chose dont Newt avait besoin à cet instant était bien de se retrouver coincé dans un tribunal du ministère pour haute trahison à son tour.

Après quoi il fallut une bonne semaine à Graves et Travers pour ouvrir les yeux. Et une de plus pour que l'américain sorte de sa convalescence. Et concernant Travers, le sort du directeur anglais lui importait trop peu pour s'être occupé de son état de santé.

Lorsque Graves avait appris sa réhabilitation, quelque-chose l'empêcha de se réjouir complètement. Pourtant, la nouvelle aurait dû faire son effet. Il avait toujours été persuadé que son poste était la seule chose qui le définissait, la seule chose qui le rendait vivant.

Ce fut avec beaucoup d'amertume qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était plus le cas. Quelque-chose – ou quelqu'un – d'autre prenait une si grande place qu'elle en devenait envahissante. Et Newt ne voulait pas le pousser. Après avoir été rejeté ainsi, il s'agissait bien de la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Graves l'avait deviné. L'information n'était pas facile à digérer et pour la première fois de sa vie, le directeur n'avait aucune idée de l'approche qu'il devrait adopter.

Scamander avait raison. Il était indispensable qu'ils parlent. De quoi exactement ? Il ne savait pas franchement, il y avait probablement trop de problèmes irrésolus entre eux. Ce dernier semblait avoir une idée plus précise de ce qui posait problème, et l'américain se devait d'amener le sujet sur le tapis. Mais il n'y arrivait simplement pas. Ces quelques-jours ne furent qu'échanges de banalités et autres convenances. Scamander était resté silencieux la plupart du temps et Graves avait gardé une expression si fermée que l'anglais avait été incapable de lire le moindre indice dans ses yeux.

Et quand ils pensèrent que cette situation inconfortable ne finirait jamais, ils furent sauvés par le gong.

Une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore destinée au magizoologue arriva un matin.

Une lettre qui lui stipulait de lui rendre visite, mentionnant qu'il vienne seul ou accompagné seulement de ceux en qui il vouait une confiance absolue. Instinctivement, une seule personne lui vint à l'esprit.

Demander à Graves de l'accompagner dans l'antre du dragon fut probablement la chose la plus difficile qui lui ait été donnée de faire depuis longtemps. La distance récente qui s'était installée entre eux n'aida nullement ce dernier à trouver le courage de lui expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'il requérait sa présence. Newt s'était alors contenté de tendre la lettre qu'il avait reçu au directeur en espérant que ce dernier comprendrait et ne lui poserait pas de questions.

L'échange fut des plus étranges. Lorsque les yeux de l'américain avaient parcouru les lignes, Newt lut une pointe de curiosité dans son regard mais cerna bien assez vite que Graves ne s'interrogeait pas sur la nature de la demande de Scamander. Non, c'était autre chose.

 _Une confiance absolue._

« **Ne me posez pas la question.** » Avertit l'anglais, les nerfs à vif. Graves fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, inflexible.

« **Je crains de ne pas avoir le choix.** » Lui répondit-il, un air faussement désolé. Newt se raidit et n'osa pas regarder dans la direction du directeur. « **J'ai failli vous tuer et vous me pensez encore digne de confiance ? Quand apprendrez-vous ?** »

À cet instant, il eut envie de disparaître. Il savait mieux que personne qu'ils avaient tous deux cruellement besoin de discuter, c'était même lui qui en avait fait germer l'idée. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il redoutait ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Graves. Ce que Graves pourrait bien lui dire.

Chaque échange était véhément et ne menait à rien. Newt fronça les sourcils et planta son regard dans celui du directeur. Son comportement commençait réellement à l'exaspérer et il ne sut pas exactement comment contourner ce dernier. Il avait essayé d'être doux. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que tout était pardonné – même si l'anglais était convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas matière à lui en vouloir, puisqu'il avait été sous l'emprise d'un sort. Il avait essayé de lui dire les mots qu'ils voulaient entendre.

Mais Percival Graves ne pliait pas.

« **Il semblerait que j'ai encore repoussé le moment où je décide de me débarrasser de votre présence et où je me mets à soudainement à vous haïr sans aucune raison valable.** » Siffla-t-il. « **Mea Culpa.** »

Le directeur écarquilla les yeux, ahuri par les propos que le magizoologue venait de tenir.

S'il refusait de comprendre et appréciait faire la sourde oreille, alors Newt parlerait dans un langage que Graves comprenait. Celui qui débordait d'insolence et de cynisme, le seul capable de lier la langue de serpent qu'usait l'américain et qui l'empêcherait de rétorquer une nouvelle réplique cinglante et blessante.

« **Si seulement vous arrêtiez de… De…** » Railla l'anglais avant de se raviser. « **Laissez tomber.** » Son regard s'adoucit légèrement mais la lueur de frustration qui brillait dans ce dernier ne s'éteignit pas pour autant. « **J'ai juste besoin de votre aide. Alors à moins que vous refusiez, je…** »

« **Je ne refuse pas.** » Fit-il simplement, encore abasourdi par le débordement de Scamander. Il n'osa pas réveiller de nouveau sa tourmente et n'insista pas.

« **Bien.** » Il baissa la tête et lui tendit son avant-bras pour transplaner. « **Merci.** »

Au-delà de son don pour l'observation, de sa bienveillance aveugle et sa fâcheuse tendance à tout prendre à trop à cœur, il y avait une chose que Percival Graves oubliait bien trop souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de Newt Scamander.

Il était terriblement têtu.

* * *

Lorsque Newt poussa la porte du bureau de son ancien professeur, il ne s'attendit pas à croiser Queenie, Tina, Leta et Theseus. Leurs visages étaient tous décomposés et l'anglais commença doucement à s'inquiéter. Il essuya le regard désapprobateur de son frère lorsque les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent sur Graves.

« **Bien. Puisqu'il ne manque personne, j'imagine que nous pouvons commencer.** » Albus frotta sa nuque et Newt put lire une forme de gêne qui crispait son visage. « **Avant toute chose, je te dois des excuses Newt.** »

Le magizoologue haussa les sourcils et pencha doucement sa tête sur le côté.

« **Nous nous connaissons depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que tu saches que menteur ne fait pas partie de mes défauts.** » Newt hocha lentement la tête, perplexe. Il était vrai que Dumbledore manipulait la vérité à son avantage, mais ne mentait jamais sur cette dernière. C'était sa façon de convaincre qui était moralement douteuse. « **Je n'ai jamais utilisé la Pierre Parlante, aussi dur à croire que cela puisse paraître, c'est la vérité. Et je suis profondément désolé que vous soyez tombé sur cette dernière.** »

Le professeur omit consciemment de rappeler l'endroit en particulier où l'anglais avait découvert la Pierre. Par soucis de loyauté et comme le vrai Poufsouffle qu'il était, ce dernier se tût et laissa couler. _Manipuler la vérité, sans jamais mentir_. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Newt quand il comprit ce que Dumbledore était en train de manigancer. Ses excuses n'avaient rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit entré en possession du cristal par sa faute, mais concernaient bel et bien le fait que cette dernière ait été retrouvée à l'intérieur de sa baguette.

Newt avait eut autre chose à penser ces derniers temps et avait volontairement essayé de ne pas se souvenir de l'instant où il s'était rendu compte que son ancien professeur avait peut-être toujours eu cette pierre à l'intérieur de sa baguette, faisant plier le monde à ses envies.

Mais Dumbledore n'était pas un menteur. Et si une grande part de lui n'agissait que dans son pur intérêt, Newt savait qu'au fin fond de son âme siégeait une part de bon sens. Il était peut-être encore plus sournois que Grindelwald lui-même mais n'avait jamais cédé à la folie comme ce dernier.

« **Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir.** » Il racla doucement sa gorge. « **Aucun auror, aussi expérimenté soit-il, n'avait réussi à rompre le sceau qui m'empêchait d'accéder à ma mémoire. Jusqu'à ce que Queenie Goldstein ne se propose. Il lui a suffit d'essayer d'entrer dans cette partie de mes souvenirs avec un sortilège lié à sa Légilimancie, et tout s'est débloqué. Grindelwald partage le même don qu'elle et n'avait probablement pas prévu que je rencontre Queenie de sitôt.** » Tous l'écoutèrent attentivement, et il marqua une pause pour adresser un regard à la blonde. « **En pénétrant dans mon esprit, elle s'est rendue compte d'une seconde anomalie. Une autre partie de ma mémoire était brouillée, et quand elle en a rompu le sceau, je me suis souvenu d'une histoire que mon père m'a raconté il y a fort longtemps.** »

Newt fronça doucement les sourcils. Il laissa son ancien professeur continuer avant de dire quoi que ce soit, mais il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« **Mon père a eu un quatrième enfant. Un cracmol, qu'il a renié. Honoria, ma tante, a réussi à le convaincre de lui laisser l'enfant à la seule condition qu'elle s'exile de Grande-Bretagne. Ce qu'elle a fait. Malheureusement, le bateau qui était supposé les conduire aux États-Unis a fait naufrage et l'enfant est mort en mer, et elle s'est suicidée cinq ans plus tard.** »

Le magizoologue ouvrit lentement la bouche, consterné. Dumbledore lui avait déjà raconté cette histoire – avec beaucoup plus de détails. Mais quelque-chose clochait. _Pourquoi…_

« **Pourquoi Grindelwald aurait-il effacé ce souvenir de ma mémoire ?** » Avait-il dit, rattrapant Newt dans ses pensées. Il soupira. « **Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.** »

« **Le sort que j'ai lancé sur son esprit pour lui restituer ses souvenirs m'obligeait à entendre ses pensées.** » Elle s'arrêta, et tous pouvaient lire l'anxiété sur son visage et dans ses gestes alors qu'elle tordait le tissu de ses manches. « **Et il s'avère que j'ai appris… Beaucoup de choses à Nurmengard. Dont le fait qu'Aurelius Dumbledore, son frère que tous croyaient défunt est en réalité vivant. Et ce n'est pas le pire…** » Son regard s'attarda sur un point imaginaire près du sol. « **Grindelwald pense que cet enfant est Credence.** »

Newt hoqueta de surprise, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'une voix plus imposante que la sienne se fit entendre.

« **C'est impossible. Cet enfant est mort noyé.** » Graves venait de prendre la parole et tous s'étaient tournés vers lui. « **Honoria a décrit cette scène dans sa lettre d'adieux. Elle l'a vu plonger vers les profondeurs sans avoir le temps de nager vers lui, elle n'a pas été explicite, mais l'idée est là.** »

« **Comment est-ce que vous…** » Commença Theseus, perplexe.

« **Céphren Haddad, l'ancienne directrice et mon mentor, a enquêté sur cette affaire avec Perceval Dumbledore.** » Railla-t-il, agacé de devoir constamment se justifier auprès de l'auror. Il se tourna vers le professeur. « **J'imagine qu'il s'agit de votre père ?** » Demanda-t-il. Lorsque ce dernier hocha la tête, il se racla la gorge et continua. « **L'auror en chef et elle furent en déplacement pendant plusieurs mois pour cette affaire. Et j'ai été son remplaçant. Ce qui signifiait que j'avais accès à absolument tout ce qui était classé secret défense.** »

« **C'est ce que nous n'arrivons pas à comprendre non plus comment Aurelius Dumbledore peut être en vie.** » Murmura Queenie à propos de la survie de l'enfant, aussi perdue qu'Albus. « **Il pourrait avoir monté cette histoire de toutes pièces jusque dans les moindres détails, allant même voler ses souvenirs au professeur Dumbledore pour semer le doute. Je sais qu'il en serait capable. Mais… J'imagine que le doute est permis.** » Elle marqua une pause et s'adressa à ce dernier. « **Grindelwald ne cessait de répéter qu'une prophétie le liait à votre nom de famille, qu'il serait amené à accomplir de grandes choses avec un phénix sur l'épaule. Que l'année de votre rencontre était importante.** »

« **C'est une histoire de symboles.** » Fit Newt, sortant enfin du silence. Tous se tournèrent vers ce dernier, circonspects. « **Vous vous êtes rencontrés en mille-huit-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ? Je me trompe ?** » Dumbledore hocha la tête. « **Aurelius Dumbledore est né cette année-là. Et si Grindelwald s'était simplement trompé de Dumbledore ? L'année est importante, il disait. Et si sa prophétie disait vrai, mais qu'il ne s'agissait tout simplement pas de vous mais de votre frère ?** »

Albus resta bouche bée, et personne d'autre ne fut capable d'articuler le moindre mot à cet instant.

« **Ce bateau. Celui où il transportait Credence. Il aurait pu utiliser un portoloin pour éloigner Credence, mais il a préféré l'emmener en mer. Un bateau qui s'appelle le** ** _1899_** **. Grindelwald est attaché à la symbolique. Il aurait pu me torturer sur une planche de bois, mais il a préféré me suspendre dans le vide pour que je me sente seul. Je n'avais rien à quoi me rattacher, pas le moindre bout de bois sur lequel me reposer. Il est perfectionniste et il ne fait jamais rien sans avoir une idée parfaitement claire derrière la tête. Tout. Tout est toujours parfaitement calculé.** » Il s'arrêta et parut réfléchir quelques secondes. « **Le certificat d'adoption de Credence Barebone date de mille-neuf-cent-quatre. Mais il s'agit de l'année à laquelle il a été adopté. Pas de celle de sa naissance.** »

Le silence s'installa. Newt ignora s'il s'agissait d'un simple malaise ou si tous étaient en pleine réflexion. Il n'osait regarder personne dans les yeux tant il était gêné à cet instant.

« **C'est… Brillant, j'imagine. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.** » Fit la voix familière du professeur. « **Cependant ça ne règle pas notre problème. Comment mon frère pourrait-il être en vie ?** »

« **Je… Je pense que je sais.** »

Personne ne s'attendit à ce que la petite voix de Leta trouve son chemin à cet instant.

« **Tu n'as pas besoin de…** » L'interrompit Theseus.

« **Il le faut.** » Elle soupira longuement avant de reprendre. « **Newt. Tu… Tu n'aurais pas pu tomber plus juste, lorsque tu parlais de symbolique.** » L'anglais pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, intrigué. « **Ma mère venait d'une famille française de sang-mêlé. Mon père décida de jeter son dévolu sur elle et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle refusait ses avances, utilisa le sort d'Imperium pour l'avoir. Elle mourut peu après ma naissance, et mon père sombra dans la haine pure. Il voyait en moi celle qui avait tué sa femme et me détesta pour ça.** » Theseus attrapa doucement la main de sa fiancée, serrant cette dernière. « **Il se remaria plusieurs années après le décès de sa femme et eut un enfant. Un garçon qu'il nomma Corvus. Corvus avait tout ce que je désirais. Il avait l'amour, il avait la protection, il avait les regards alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Mon père appris un jour que la famille Kama, d'où venait sa femme défunte, avait fait juré leur premier fils de venger sa mère et de tuer le nouveau-né, la chose que mon père aimait plus que tout au monde. Alors il nous envoya d'abord en Angleterre, mais Kama avait fini par nous rattraper. Voyant que l'Europe était sans issue, il finit par choisir les États-Unis.** »

« **Vous avez pris le même bateau que Honoria ?** » Demanda Dumbledore et Leta hocha doucement la tête.

« **Je détestais Corvus. Je voulais qu'il disparaisse. Je voulais ce qu'il avait, l'amour de mon seul parent. Alors j'ai échangé son fils avec un autre bébé, celui qui se trouvait dans une cabine plus loin.** » Reprit-elle. Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle parvint à la fin de sa phrase. Son visage crispé semblait tordu par la culpabilité et la tristesse.

Le professeur prit une grande inspiration et sa bouche resta entrouverte. Son frère était en vie, et ne se trouvait probablement du bon côté de la mer. Ni du bon côté tout court.

« **Je vais commencer à croire que ces histoires de prophétie sont vraies.** » Murmura-t-il. « **C'est… J'aimerais dire que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence et que l'enfant qui a pris la place de Corvus ne peut pas être mon frère mais Newt a raison.** » Il marqua une pause. « **Grindelwald laisse de maigres indices de son passage et joue avec la subtilité. Il ne dira jamais à haute voix sa véritable identité mais cherchera à ce que nous le devinions. Il a fait voyager Credence sur le même bateau qu'il y a une vingtaine d'année.** » Un long soupir plus tard et il ferma les yeux. « **Ou devrais-je dire Aurelius.** »

* * *

C'était une vraie situation de crise.

La menace avait toujours été réelle, présente depuis le début dès les premiers signes. Mais en l'espace de moins d'un mois, elle venait d'avancer et de s'intensifier d'une manière que personne n'avait vu venir. Grindelwald avait la main sur tout ce dont il avait besoin : Credence, et la Pierre Parlante. Et McVaugh et Rosier semblaient plus en forme que jamais pour une raison qui les inquiétait tous.

Et Newt avait sa petite idée concernant la source soudaine d'un aussi grand pouvoir. Et maintenant qu'il était de retour à Londres et que Graves allait probablement retourner en Amérique et vaquer à ses occupations – qui ne seraient pas des moindres –, et quand le directeur de la sécurité du MACUSA et les sentiments que l'anglais avait développé à son égard seraient loin, il pourrait enfin se concentrer sur ce qu'il savait faire de mieux sans être déstabilisé : De la magizoologie. Il suspectait que la puissance des deux sbires de Grindelwald venait d'une potion qui lui était encore inconnue et il allait devoir travailler à trouver cet ingrédient. S'il s'avérait qu'il avait tort, il pourrait au moins mettre au point un sérum qui permettrait aux aurors d'être plus puissants face au mage noir. Ce ne serait, en aucun cas, du temps perdu.

L'anglais se fit interrompre dans ses pensées, alors qu'il marchait en direction du pont de Poudlard, par une main qui attrapa son bras. Lorsqu'il fit volte-face, il ne s'attendit pas vraiment à voir Graves encore à ses côtés, après lui avoir presque craché à la figure avec ses derniers mots.

« **Vous désiriez me parler ? Alors parlons.** » Fit-il, probablement en référence à ce que l'anglais lui avait dit dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Newt serra les poings. Il n'en avait pas la force. Mais s'évertuer à repousser le moment fatidique ne l'aiderait pas. Il soupira.

« **Pas ici.** » Murmura-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Ce furent quelques minutes de marches plus tard à l'extérieur de l'école qu'ils transplanèrent vers un endroit clos. Graves ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et inspecta soigneusement la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'apparaître avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'appartement de Scamander.

« **Félicitations… Pour votre réhabilitation.** » Et s'il ne douta pas une seule seconde de la sincérité dont faisait preuve l'anglais à cet instant, il sentit une pointe de chagrin dans sa voix.

« **Merci.** »

En venir au fait lui sembla bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'imaginait. Et Newt fut secrètement reconnaissant lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Graves ne pressait pas la discussion. Il laissa simplement les choses aller, et éventuellement lorsque le magizoologue se sentirait mieux, ils essayeraient d'avoir un semblant d'échange cohérent.

Le directeur lui tendit son long manteau noir alors que son regard imprimait doucement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Newt remarqua bien assez vite l'intérêt que ce dernier semblait porter à son appartement mais n'osa pas lui faire remarquer quoi que ce soit.

L'anglais tourna bien assez vite la tête, craignant que Graves remarque son regard insistant et passa la porte de son salon. L'endroit n'était pas spécialement grand. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie blanc cassé qui était probablement là depuis des années, peut-être même avant que Scamander emménage ici. La plupart des meubles étaient en bois clair, et les rideaux partagés entre un velours ambré épais et de la dentelle blanche. Visiblement, ce n'était pas lui non plus qui avait fait la décoration. L'américain se fit la réflexion que Newt avait probablement emménagé dans un endroit qui était déjà meublé, s'était accommodé de l'endroit et n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le rendre plus… Personnel. Quand Newt ouvrit une porte qui menait vers des escaliers, Graves comprit. Il était naturellement évident que Newt utilisait cet appartement comme sa réserve principale.

« **Est-ce que les propriétaires sont au courant ce que vous faites ?** » Fit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Si Scamander n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour lui sourire, amusé.

« **Oh. Cet appartement m'appartient.** » Il haussa doucement les épaules. « **Ma tante vivait ici autrefois, et mes parents ont fini par me l'offrir.** »

Sa tante alors. Cet appartement n'avait pas été redécoré depuis beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'imaginait, pensa Graves. Il avait toujours essayé d'être un homme de bon goût, propre sur lui-même et bien habillé. Son bureau et son appartement étaient aussi à son image. Ce fut probablement pour cette raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de commenter – mentalement, il n'oserait jamais faire de telles réflexions à Scamander – l'esthétique qui caractérisait le magizoologue. C'était plus fort que lui.

L'américain s'aventura finalement dans ces escaliers qui descendaient vers une sorte de cave. Cet endroit n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait déjà pu observer aux côtés de l'anglais. Le plafond était infiniment plus haut et le coin personnel destiné au travail de Scamander semblait bien plus spacieux. Il y avait une pièce en retrait conçue pour stocker la nourriture et alors qu'il descendait les marches, Graves remarqua les arcades qui bordaient ces dernières. Derrière, se trouvait un immense bassin dont l'eau sombre le fit presque frissonner. Il pouvait sentir l'aura de la créature qui se trouvait à l'intérieur tout en ignorant sa nature.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous gardez ici ?** »

Un sourire empli de fierté s'empara des lèvres du magizoologue. Un sourire que Graves n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

« **Vous voudriez voir ?** » Demanda-t-il, sa gêne et son stress envolés.

Sa question eut le mérite de surprendre le directeur. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais il était terrifié à cet instant. La dernière fois que l'anglais n'avait pas voulu explicitement lui parler d'une créature, il s'était avéré que le fourbe cachait un dragon. Et Graves n'était pas prêt à revoir une créature d'aussi grande envergure.

Mais Scamander était ce qu'il était. Imprévisible au possible. Et peut-être de l'admettrait-il jamais, mais il vouait un véritable culte à ce sourire si sincère qui le prenait lorsqu'il parlait de sa passion.

« **J'imagine que rien ne pourra autant me surprendre que Nestor.** »

« **Figurez-vous…** » Reprit l'anglais. « **Qu'un Pansedefer Ukrainien est bien plus impressionnant qu'un Noir des Hébrides. Mais je n'ai rien de tel dans ma réserve.** »

Et Graves roula machinalement des yeux, faussement exaspéré.

« **Très bien. Que vouliez-vous me montrer exactement ?** » Reprit-il.

Scamander arbora un air malicieux, et l'américain décida qu'il détestait au moins tout autant qu'il aimait ce dernier.

« **Plongez dans l'eau.** »

« **Je vous demande pardon ?** » Railla-t-il, les sourcils haussés.

« **Jusqu'où me faites-vous confiance ?** » _Touché_.

« **J'ai compris.** » Il remonta ses manches, adressant un regard méfiant au magizoologue dont le sourire ne s'était toujours pas décroché. Et au moment où il s'apprêta à plonger, il entendit ce dernier siffler dans son dos, l'idée ne lui plut pas le moins du monde mais il était déjà trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Son corps entier s'immergea dans le froid et la profondeur du bassin. Il entendit un cri résonner autour de lui, comme si une baleine vivait ici.

Et avant même qu'il ait le temps de se retourner pour observer les environs, il vit une masse verte et sombre arriver à toute vitesse sur lui et l'effleurer. La puissance de la créature qui venait de passer à côté de lui fut telle qu'elle le fit tournoyer. La peur mêlée à la surprise lui fit expirer tout l'air qu'il avait économisé hors de l'eau et l'obligea à remonter vers la surface, et ce fut à cet instant que Scamander – qui s'était débarrassé de son manteau juste avant – plongea à son tour.

Il se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et Graves eut l'étrange impression que l'anglais brillait sous l'eau. Sa peau claire, sa chemise immaculée et son veston jaune reflétaient la lumière du soleil artificiel qui se trouvait au-dessus du bassin.

Il aurait probablement pu rester ici des heures à regarder le magizoologue nager sur place, les cheveux portés par le courant de l'eau et par ses propres mouvements. Comme s'il flottait avec une grâce unique dans le vide. Une aura éthérée qui l'apaisa.

Il aurait probablement pu. Si seulement il n'avait pas cruellement manqué d'air. Graves était peut-être un excellent sorcier mais il était misérable en apnée et pour cause, son poste de directeur ne l'avait pas souvent confronté à des opérations immergées. Il remonta alors à la surface pour remplir ses poumons et fut surpris de ne pas voir Scamander faire de même. Une bouffée d'oxygène plus tard, il coula de nouveau pour chercher ce dernier mais commença doucement à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il fut introuvable.

C'était sans compter sur l'immense créature qui revenait vers lui à toute vitesse. Graves tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même pour trouver un endroit où se réfugier qui soit plus sûr et qui le protège de cette dernière mais demeura bien trop lent et au fur et à mesure que la chose se rapprochait de lui, un point blanc entra sa vue brouillée par les nombreuses plantes et le courant de l'eau. Un point blanc qui chevauchait l'animal et qu'il devina bien assez vite être celui qu'il cherchait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, la créature ralentissait et finit par s'arrêter à son niveau. Graves émergea pour pouvoir mieux voir cette dernière que Scamander enjambait. Le directeur finit par deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un kelpie, un immense, féroce et majestueux kelpie. Sa crinière d'algues était incroyablement élégante et la scène tout entière dégageait quelque-chose de particulièrement puissant.

« **Qu'en pensez-vous ?** » Finit par murmurer l'anglais. Graves ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

« **Ma réaction parle d'elle-même, j'imagine.** » Il nagea vers le rebord et sortit de l'eau. « **C'est impressionnant.** »

Scamander s'approcha de la terre ferme et retrouva le sol à son tour. Il attrapa sa baguette laissée sur l'un des meubles en bois qui les entouraient et d'un geste vif du poignet, il sécha ses propres vêtements et ceux du directeur. Sans broncher, il se dirigea vers le centre de l'immense pièce principale et s'assit face à l'un des bureaux. Graves remarqua l'encre et le papier et en déduit que si ce dernier était si propre, c'était parce qu'il n'était tout simplement pas destiné aux recherches de l'anglais. Une machine à écrire était d'ailleurs poussée dans le coin de ce dernier.

Il s'agissait probablement de l'endroit où Scamander avait rédigé son livre.

« **Je m'excuse, mais je viens de penser au fait qu'il faut absolument que je fasse rentrer Bunty en Angleterre. Maintenant que j'ai rapatrié la plupart de mes animaux, j'ai besoin de mon assistante.** » Il attrapa une feuille et sortit la plume de son encrier pour commencer à écrire une lettre. « **Bien que cet endroit soit pensé pour qu'il s'autosuffise, toutes ces nouvelles têtes vont avoir besoin de nouvelles installations pour que cela se fasse.** »

Graves acquiesça silencieusement et son regard se perdit dans la pièce. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une énorme table avec du matériel hors de prix pour concevoir des potions. Scamander avait beau être un magizoologue réputé à travers le monde, il se demanda où ce dernier s'était procuré tout ceci. Mais il arrêta bien vite d'y penser, de peur de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant qui le mènerait à penser que l'anglais avait encore enfreint une dizaine de lois et qu'il allait devoir le protéger de la justice. Alors qu'il était, ironiquement, _la justice_ personnifiée. L'américain se consola par le fait qu'il était sur le territoire anglais et que ça ne le regardait pas.

Il avança de nouveau vers le bureau où siégeait Scamander et ses yeux furent attirés par les nombreuses photographies qui étaient accrochées au mur. La plupart d'entres elles étaient de son frère et lui. Il y en avait une qui avait été tirée du New York Ghost, où l'on voyait Theseus, Leta, Bunty et lui devant plusieurs piles de livres, pour célébrer l'édition de son ouvrage.

Et dans un coin de son bureau, encadrée, se trouvait Leta. Graves attrapa le cadre entre ses mains et observa longuement ce dernier.

« **Vous semblez proche de la fiancée de votre frère.** » Murmura l'américain, sans arrière-pensée aucune.

Scamander se raidit. Plusieurs secondes de silence passèrent, et le directeur finit par penser qu'il ne répondrait simplement pas à son observation, trop absorbé par l'écriture de sa lettre – ou autre chose qu'il n'assumerait peut-être pas.

« **Je l'étais.** » Lui répondit-il enfin. « **Et puis j'ai été exclu de Poudlard. Ce qui nous a… En quelques sortes éloignés, je dirais.** » Et ce n'était pas plus mal.

« **Je vois. Je crois en avoir entendu parler.** » Graves ne semblait pas entièrement satisfait de la réponse du magizoologue. Scamander décela aisément la pointe de curiosité dans sa voix et soupira.

S'il voulait que l'américain s'ouvre à lui, peut-être devrait-il lui montrer l'exemple ?

« **Leta et moi étions tous deux marginaux à cet époque. C'est probablement ce qui a fini par nous rapprocher et ce qui a mené à notre… Amitié.** » Commença-t-il, hésitant. Il posa sa plume mais n'osa pas faire face à l'américain à cet instant. « **Je lui ai fait découvrir la magizoologie et quelque-part, j'imagine que ça l'a aidée à mieux endurer le cauchemar que les autres élèves lui faisaient vivre.** » Graves, qui ne pouvait le voir que de profil, remarqua un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres de l'anglais. « **Un jour, alors qu'elle se faisait poursuivre par un groupe de fille qui essayaient encore et toujours de l'humilier, elle a fini par s'enfoncer dans la forêt interdite. Seule l'une d'entre elle s'y est aventurée pour pourchasser Leta. Et… Il s'avérait qu'elle avait noué une certaine amitié avec les Chartiers qui s'y cachaient – ce sont de grands furets qui parlent notre langue.** » Il marqua une pause et se frotta la nuque en signe de gêne. « **Elle a réussi à attirer son ennemie près de leur tanière et l'un d'entre eux a sauté à la gorge de cette dernière qui n'est pas passée loin de la mort.** » Il soupira. « **J'en ai pris la responsabilité.** »

Graves resta interdit un moment.

« **Vous n'avez jamais fini vos études ?** » S'enquit-il, plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Scamander se tourna vers lui, un sourire à la fois coupable et triste aux lèvres.

« **Malheureusement, non.** » Lui répondit-il simplement.

« **C'est regrettable.** » L'américain mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Il hésita longuement avant de finir sa phrase, mais les mots finirent par trouver leur chemin. « **Vous êtes déjà brillant. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça aurait pu être si la société l'avait reconnu plus tôt et que vous auriez été gratifié d'un diplôme pour cela.** »

L'anglais se leva de sa chaise et Graves sentit que quelque-chose venait de drastiquement changer dans son regard. Il y vit une flamme intense, que ce dernier essayait vainement de cacher. Mais son attitude, ses gestes tremblants et ses traits trahissaient la moindre de ses pensées.

Le directeur regretta son compliment. Pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas ce dernier, mais parce qu'il redoutait ce qui suivrait.

« **Vous le pensez ?** » Demanda Scamander d'une voix si affirmée qu'elle l'en déstabilisa presque.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que je ne…** » Commença Graves, mais il fut bien assez vite interrompu.

Interrompu par un homme qui commençait à un peu trop s'approcher de lui.

« **Alors pourquoi ?** » Sa question lui sembla presque désespérée. « **Qu'est-ce qui ne vous suffit pas ? J'ai besoin de savoir.** » Il soupira. « **J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête pour avancer, parce que… Parce que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à lire en vous comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire avec d'autres.** »

« **Scamander, nous en avons déjà discuté et je…** »

« **S'il vous plaît, Sir Graves.** » Son regard fut soudainement affligé. « **Je ne veux pas de vos mensonges bien huilés. Je sais que vous ne me dites pas toute la vérité. Comme vous aimez si bien le dire, je suis particulièrement observateur.** »

Il y eut un moment où Graves laissa le silence s'installer. Si long qu'il fut suffisant pour laisser le doute planer et s'incruster plus profondément dans le cœur de Scamander. Maintenant que le directeur venait d'hésiter à lui répondre, il en était sûr. Il y avait quelque-chose que ce dernier refusait de lui dévoiler, et Graves comprit avec amertume qu'il était trop tard.

Il avait été pris à son propre jeu et maintenant, son tour devrait se faire dans les règles.

Alors il misa sur la sincérité, aussi désagréable serait-elle lorsqu'elle frapperait l'anglais en plein cœur.

« **Je ne suis pas indifférent à vos avances Scamander.** » Avoua-t-il, et si les mots furent des plus difficiles à exprimer pour l'américain, Scamander sentit un poids qui écrasait sa poitrine s'envoler et un sentiment de légèreté presque nauséeux s'empara de lui. Son estomac se tordit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait été si dur de dire tout ce temps et comprit que Graves n'avait pas encore terminé. Les secondes semblaient terriblement longues et s'il devait tomber de haut, alors il voulait que ça se fasse aussi vite que possible. Attendre devenait incroyablement douloureux. « **Mais je ne peux décemment pas vous accorder ce que vous attendez de moi. Je ne peux pas sciemment vous mettre en danger par pur égoïsme.** »

Le magizoologue manqua de s'étouffer.

« **Me mettre en danger ?** » Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « **Je ne vois pas pourquoi…** »

« **Chaque fois que j'ai le malheur d'accorder de l'importance à quelqu'un, mon travail finit par me priver de cette personne. C'est la raison pour laquelle on ne cesse me décrire comme la poigne de fer du MACUSA, comme un homme froid sans la moindre émotion. Parce que je refuse de laisser mes sentiments mener la danse.** » Il se coupa et hésita. « **Pourtant vous savez mieux que personne que ce n'est pas le cas.** »

Scamander n'était pas satisfait. Ni convaincu. La vérité sembla l'irriter plus qu'autre chose. Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, Graves ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« **La dernière fois que j'ai accepté de céder, que j'ai accepté l'amitié d'une de mes aurors, la mort l'a frappée parce que j'ai été irresponsable, j'ai fait une erreur qui est aujourd'hui irréparable. Mais je peux m'empêcher de la répéter en gardant mes distances avec vous.** » Et alors que l'homme en face de lui semblait prêt à exploser, il tenta d'ignorer ses réactions pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il réussissait enfin à lui dire. « **Je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous protéger et Grindelwald ne veut pas seulement me voir mort, il veut me voir souffrir. À l'instant où j'aurais le dos tourné, il me privera de vous.** »

L'anglais tenta de regrouper ses dernières pensées cohérentes pour former une phrase, et Graves lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour cela.

« **Vous êtes incroyablement stupide.** » Fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire et le directeur en fit presque tomber sa baguette.

C'était du Scamander. De l'honnêteté sans une once de tact, une réaction à chaud qu'il semblait contenir depuis que Graves avait osé parler de le mettre en danger.

Et pour une raison obscure, il ne lui en voulut pas. De toute son existence, l'américain avait toujours eut une personnalité suffisamment imposante pour éloigner le moindre de ses détracteurs. Qu'il s'agisse de sa scolarité ou de son poste actuel au MACUSA, personne n'avait jamais osé l'insulter ainsi en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Scamander était le premier, et probablement le seul qui était assez fou pour faire une telle chose.

L'anglais était un paradoxe à lui tout seul. La majeure partie du temps qu'il passait en compagnie d'autres personnes, il le faisait en gardant la tête baissée, les yeux cloués au sol et avait du mal à s'exprimer sans subitement rougir de honte. Et le reste du temps, ce dernier devenait un vrai phénomène. Osant le défier là où personne n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer. Il n'avait pas peur des gens, il n'avait pas peur de se ridiculiser, il n'avait pas peur de se mettre en danger. Il était inexplicablement, incroyablement émotif et – alors que l'américain venait seulement de commencer à le comprendre – _hypersensible_.

Ce qui avait besoin de sortir sortait. Et ça n'était pas autrement.

Cela faisait partie des choses qui avaient touché Graves en plein cœur, jusqu'à un point de non-retour.

« **Je suis désolée, je-…** » Se reprit alors Scamander, perdant doucement le fil de ses mots. « **Je ne suis pas un enfant, je ne suis pas quelque-chose que vous devez désespérément protéger, vous n'imaginez pas une seule seconde le nombre de fois où j'ai échappé de justesse à la mort dans mon métier, le nombre de fois où je risque inconsciemment ma vie pour essayer de rendre le monde un peu moins abrupt au sujet des créatures magiques. Je peux me débrouiller seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps et ce n'est pas ce que je veux de vous.** »

« **Et que voulez-vous ?** » À l'instant où les mots passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres, le directeur regretta amèrement ces derniers. C'était de la provocation. C'était tout sauf ce qu'il voulait montrer à cet instant. Lutter contre l'anglais s'avéra infiniment plus complexe que ce qu'il imaginait.

« **Je pense que vous savez déjà ce que je veux.** » Il s'approcha. Dangereusement. Suffisamment pour que Graves sente le souffle chaud sur sa peau. Son sang-froid comptait plus que tout à cet instant.

« **Mon flegme a ses limites et je suis humain, Scamander. Ne vous aventurez pas là où vous pourriez le regretter.** » Il ne croyait même pas en ses propres paroles. « **Ne jouez pas avec le feu.** »

« **Alors laissez-moi me brûler.** » Son souffle chaud. Sa voix. Ses yeux. Ses lèvres. Scamander.

Il était si proche. Si proche de céder. Mais un froid glacial le rattrapa lorsque le magizoologue s'écarta soudainement de lui, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

« **Vos… Vos scorpions.** » Murmura-t-il, ses joues devenues plus roses que jamais et Graves se demanda comment l'anglais avait pu tenir autant de temps sans rougir.

Le directeur haussa un sourcil, marquant l'incompréhension.

« **Vos scorpions, sur votre col.** » Scamander semblait de nouveau fonctionner correctement et ses mots étaient maladroits, sa voix hésitante et il bégayait. « **Ils ont disparu.** »

Graves toucha le col de sa chemise et sentit avec animosité que l'anglais disait vrai. Les boutons de son col en forme de scorpions, qu'il portait toujours sur lui n'étaient plus.

« **C'est… C'est sûrement un niffleur, je suis terriblement désolé, je vais immédiatement les retrouver, je suis terriblement désolé, je-…** » Il se mit à courir à travers la pièce, à la recherche des précieux boutons.

« **Scamander.** » Le concerné fit volteface, à bout de souffle et son regard croisa celui du directeur. « **Cessez donc de vous excuser.** » Mais il ne lui répondit jamais.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Graves fut infiniment reconnaissant envers ce maudit niffleur dont le sens du timing avait été parfait et l'avait empêché de commettre l'une des plus grandes erreurs de sa vie.

* * *

Je suis encore plus désolée pour la fin. Mais au moins nos deux sorciers avancent... Petits pas par petits pas.

Concernant l'histoire de Credence / Leta / Dumbledore, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis la trame du second film. Grindelwald prétend que Credence est Aurelius Dumbledore. J'ai adapté cette dernière pour qu'on la comprenne sans la présence de Yusuf Kama.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et je vous retrouve Samedi prochain ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


	21. Indomptable

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 21 !

Un chapitre plus calme que les précédents, parce qu'il fallait un peu faire redescendre la tension ! On se voit à la fin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XXI – Indomptable**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que les confidences avaient été faites.

Et Newt Scamander n'avait chômé. Le temps était passé à une vitesse folle mais il avait utilisé ce dernier à bon escient. Il n'avait pas manqué d'informer Graves de ses recherches et lui avait confié ses craintes : Grindelwald était en possession d'une mixture qui rendait ses sbires plus puissants et qui par définition, procurerait les mêmes effets à ce dernier lorsqu'il se mêlerait à la bataille. Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre piste concernant Credence ou un potentiel endroit où retrouver Grindelwald pour récupérer la Pierre, l'anglais avait fait de cette mixture sa priorité.

Alors il avait cherché, sans relâche. Il avait utilisé les derniers grammes de crinière de chimère qui lui restait, avait même essayé de s'injecter du fiel de loup-garou assez dilué pour ne pas se transformer mais en suffisamment grande quantité pour ressentir la force et la puissance que la bête éprouvait lorsqu'elle se changeait en sa vraie nature. Mais rien n'y faisait. Les sentiments d'extase et de toute-puissance étaient bien présents mais ses pouvoirs demeuraient inchangés.

Ce fut à ce moment que le directeur commença à s'inquiéter et sa présence dans l'atelier du magizoologue fut quotidienne. Il profita plusieurs fois de l'hospitalité de ce dernier pour le surveiller et l'empêcher de se rendre malade avec ses propres expériences. Il voyait bien que l'échec commençait à ternir le visage de l'anglais.

Le jour où Graves décida que c'en était trop, fut celui où Scamander se servit à nouveau de son propre corps comme d'un cobaye, avalant d'une traite – et sans prévenir l'américain – une potion préparée avec de la bave de Runespoor. Mais pas n'importe quelle bave, non. Celle qui appartenait à la tête du milieu, plus communément nommée la tête du rêve. Et l'anglais se perdit dans d'innombrables hallucinations qui le conduisirent à s'approcher un peu trop prêt du snallygaster qui vagabondait dans les montagnes de la réserve.

C'était un animal que Scamander avait décrit comme autosuffisant, hautement agressif et au fort caractère, qui n'aimait particulièrement pas lorsque les humains l'approchaient de trop près sans nourriture aucune. Deux crocs tranchants plantés dans l'épaule plus tard et une sale blessure qui refusait de guérir correctement tant elle était profonde et la médicomagie si douloureuse, Graves avait décidé que l'anglais méritait une pause.

Une décision dont le magizoologue serait avisé lorsqu'il aurait repris toute sa tête et lorsque la médicomagie aurait fait son effet. En attendant le retour de Bunty qui était prévu d'ici deux lunes, Graves s'occupait comme il le pouvait des créatures. Un carnet tout particulier que Scamander lui avait confié était particulièrement instructif mais ne suffisait pas à correctement prendre soin des animaux qui étaient encore blessés ou traumatisés.

« **Restez allongé.** » Lui répéta-t-il pour la énième fois. « **Vous n'êtes pas en état de porter la moindre charge et certainement pas de vous lever.** »

« **Avez-vous donné leurs gouttes aux veaudelunes ? C'est important.** » L'anglais racla sa gorge. « **Sally. Surtout Sally. Elle a déjà perdu l'usage d'un œil, alors…** »

« **Oui. Je l'ai fait. Maintenant si vous voudriez bien vous…** » Commença le directeur, mais il fit rapidement interrompu.

« **Vous ne pouvez pas me clouer au lit. Bunty n'est pas là et je suis le seul à pouvoir correctement gérer cet endroit, laissez-moi m'en occuper. Je vais bien.** » Et alors que Scamander commença à se redresser Graves serra les dents et sortit sa baguette.

La sortilège fut immédiat et suffisant pour empêcher l'anglais de se mouvoir sous ses couvertures. Il voulut protester mais l'américain ne lui en laissa pas vraiment l'occasion.

« **Mercy Lewis, allez-vous arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens ? J'essaye de faire en sorte que vous retrouviez vos moyens au plus vite mais vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche. J'ai besoin de votre bonne volonté. Vos créatures seront dans un meilleur état si vous pouvez pleinement vous occuper d'elles et que je fais le travail à votre place en attendant. Il n'est question que d'un ou deux jours alors je vous en conjure, Scamander.** » Il marqua une pause, son ton témoignait de l'exaspération mêlée à l'épuisement. « **Reposez-vous.** »

« **Me reposer ? Et vous regarder vous démener alors que je suis en parfaitement santé ?** » Il se tortilla mais le sortilège était plus puissant que lui. La force qu'il essaya de mettre dans ses bras raviva la douleur dans son épaule et son visage se crispa.

« **Terrible menteur.** » Murmura Graves en rangeant sa baguette sans rompre le sort. « **Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.** »

« **Sir Graves.** » Son regard brillait de quelque-chose qui attira presque sa pitié. « **S'il vous plaît. Si je ne trouve pas un moyen de contourner leur puissance, ils nous décimeront. Personne ne le fera à ma place.** »

Le directeur n'en démordit pas et resta inflexible.

« **Vous ne pouvez pas être la réponse à tous nos problèmes, Scamander.** » Fit-il en tournant les talons. « **Dormez. Vous en avez terriblement besoin.** »

 _La réponse à tous nos problèmes._

 _Tous nos problèmes._

Quelque-chose s'éclaira dans son esprit. Comme un éclair de lucidité.

Kladamanten _ne pouvait pas être la réponse à tous les problèmes_ de Grindelwald. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait eu besoin de Scamander.

« **C'est ça !** » Il hurla presque. « **C'est ça la réponse !** »

Graves se tourna à nouveau vers lui, le regard suffisant et un sourcil haussé.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous…** »

« **Kladamanten ! C'est lui la réponse !** »

« **Je crois que vous avez de nouveau contracté de la fièvre.** » Il soupira, fit apparaître une poche en tissu que l'anglais devina être remplie de glace et s'approcha de lui.

« **Non ! Non, non, je n'ai pas de fièvre écoutez-moi, bon sang.** » L'américain se figea et l'interrogea du regard. « **Kladamanten n'était pas un simple magizoologue. C'était un dragonologue ! Mais il était parfaitement incapable d'apprivoiser les dragons. C'est pour cette raison que Grindelwald avait besoin de moi – ou de la Pierre Parlante.** » Graves resta consterné, pas totalement sûr de le suivre mais resta attentif à ses mots. « **Pourquoi Grindelwald s'encombrerait-il d'un dragonologue incapable d'apprivoiser le moindre dragon ? Parce que Kladamanten avait d'excellente compétences en alchimie et en potions.** »

Le directeur pouffa doucement de rire dans un souffle du nez et lui lança un regard incrédule.

« **Et comment savez-vous cela ?** »

« **Parce qu'il avait une réserve entière de dragons. Deux pansedefers ukrainiens, et d'autres dragons tous aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Mais il était incapable de les apprivoiser. Ce qui signifie qu'il avait développé des potions et autres mixtures suffisamment puissantes pour garder ces derniers. Un pansedefer ukrainien ne s'endort pas si facilement. Les fléchettes anesthésiantes ordinaires ne peuvent les faire dormir que quelques minutes. Pourtant, on sait qu'il était capable de les faire plonger dans un sommeil qui pouvait durer des semaines entières.** »

« **Où voulez-vous en venir ?** »

« **Grindelwald ne le gardait pas pour ses compétences de dragonologue, mais pour celles qu'il avait développé dans la création de potion. C'est lui qui a créé cette… Chose, cette chose qui les rend si puissants. J'en suis sûr.** »

Graves n'était pas convaincu. Scamander pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il avait confiance en ses mots, mais quelque-chose clochait et l'anglais était incapable de savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Jusqu'à ce que l'américain ne brise le silence.

« **C'est encore un coup de votre instinct j'imagine ?** » Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, et si la question pouvait paraître étrange, le magizoologue savait pertinemment que ce dernier ne se moquait pas de lui à cet instant.

« **S'est-il un jour trompé ?** » Lui répondit-il avec un air de défi.

Le directeur lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« **Non. En effet.** » Il croisa les bras. « **Mais je ne suis pas sûr que le ministère, ni le MACUSA, partage la foi que j'ai en vous.** »

« **Vous êtes le MACUSA.** » Répliqua l'anglais, dubitatif.

« **Partiellement seulement.** » Il soupira longuement. « **Mais j'imagine que partiellement ou non, vous avez besoin de mon influence. Je me trompe ?** »

« **En effet.** » L'anglais baissa subitement la tête, ce n'était pas tant admettre qu'il avait besoin de Graves qui lui posait problème. Il ne voulait simplement pas de nouveau mettre la carrière de ce dernier en danger.

« **Je ferais de mon mieux.** » Lui avait-il simplement répondu. « **À condition que vous acceptiez de vous reposer. Je n'irais nulle part tant que vous ne serez pas en forme.** »

Il n'eut pas à se faire prier. L'anglais roula des yeux avant de se tourner dos à lui, s'emmitouflant dans les couvertures.

* * *

Graves avait fait son truc.

Avec un perfectionnisme et avec une efficacité remarquable qui surprirent même Newt. Il n'avait été question que deux ou trois jours avant qu'il ne dispose des autorisations nécessaires pour enquêter sur Lifus Kladamanten et avoir accès à la localisation précise de son domaine pour s'y rendre. Au bord d'une falaise californienne se trouvait peut-être la réponse aux nombreuses et incessantes questions que l'anglais se posait.

Il se savait bon dans son domaine. Plus encore, il se savait parmi les meilleurs. Pour autant, Newt Scamander ne cessait inlassablement de chercher de nouvelles choses à apprendre. Les animaux magiques étaient une source infinie de savoir et il avait choisi de dévouer sa vie à ces derniers, même s'il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais tout savoir. Alors se rendre sur les terres d'un dragonologue aussi réputé que Kladamanten était à la fois une bonne façon de trouver ce qui avait – peut-être, car cela restait une supposition – bien pu pourvoir une telle puissance aux deux meilleurs hommes de mains de Grindelwald mais aussi un moyen de récupérer les travaux de ce dernier et d'en apprendre davantage. Il utiliserait ses recherches à bon escient et n'oublierait certainement pas de le citer – séparant le scientifique qu'il était de l'homme manipulé et de la victime qu'en avait fait le mage noir.

Le retour aux États-Unis fut peu appréciable et peu apprécié pour Newt. Graves lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était dans son élément à New York, mais l'anglais comprenait avec difficulté ce que le directeur trouvait à cet endroit. Les américains n'étaient pas spécialement agréables – enfin, certains firent office d'exceptions pour venir confirmer la règle, mais il n'en citerait pas les noms – et la ville était… Morose. Newt ne voyait pas ce que les gens voulaient dire par rêve américain. Tout ce qu'il avait pu constater était les lois conservatrices et obscurantistes, parfois même rétrogrades. Heureusement pour Queenie, Graves avait décidé de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il avait appris de sa relation avec Jacob Kowalski. Même s'il ne semblait pas y croire, Graves n'était pas comme ses semblables au MACUSA et il était un homme que Newt savait fondamentalement bon et intelligent. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de réellement discuter de ce sujet-là, mais le magizoologue était presque sûr qu'il partageait son point de vue.

La présidente n'avait pas fait de vieux os au ministère. Newt en avait déjà eu un avant-goût lors des dernières semaines, mais il en était désormais sûr : Fawley et Picquery n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre. Leur relation semblait entièrement diplomatique et seulement lorsque cette dernière était de bonne humeur. Quelque-part, l'anglais eut un peu de peine envers son ministre. Il ne le trouvait pas particulièrement bon dans son travail, mais il se faisait bien souvent la réflexion qu'il serait probablement pire. Alors il n'en disait rien à personne.

Picquery avait donc profité du départ de son directeur et du magizoologue pour suivre ces derniers dans leur retour au MACUSA. Theseus avait repris son rôle d'auror et enquêtait sur les dernières traces de McVaugh et Rosier. Tina et Queenie avaient choisi de rentrer seules, estimant qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qui leur restait à se dire.

Chacun rentra dans sa case.

Mais quand Graves voulut faire de même, il fut attendu par un obstacle assis dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau et un air de défi dans les yeux.

Heureusement pour eux, il n'y eut rien d'alarmant. Mais Newt fit la connaissance du vrai Rajel Haddad. Et tout ce qu'il avait pu en conclure était… Que cet homme était un sacré personnage.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans mon bureau Haddad ?** »

Le concerné renifla en réponse et lui adressa un regard suffisant. Inspecter le bout de sa baguette semblait bien plus intéressant que la question de son supérieur. Jusqu'à ce que Haddad ne pose son regard sur l'anglais et toute son attention sembla se focaliser sur ce dernier à cet instant.

« **Oh Sir Scamander.** » Un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage, et l'auror passa d'une mine blasée et hautaine à un vrai rayon de soleil. « **Enchanté de vous rencontrer.** »

L'anglais fut particulièrement décontenancé. Son regard jongla de l'auror en chef au regard noir et meurtrier de Graves.

« **Tout… Tout le plaisir est pour moi.** » Lui répondit-il, à demi-mot.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Graves sembla à vif. Il claqua des doigts et les jambes de son auror valsèrent en arrière, tournant le fauteuil par la même occasion.

« **Maintenant que les présentations sont faites.** » Il racla sa gorge et sa mine sombre ne sembla pas atténuée le moins du monde. « **Vous avez l'intention de m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ?** »

Haddad leva les yeux au ciel et un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il quitta le fauteuil pour s'avancer vers eux et Newt le détailla discrètement, plus qu'il n'avait osé le faire lorsque Graves avait utilisé son apparence. Sa démarche aérienne et presque féline ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'interprétation que le directeur avait fait de cette dernière. Il était habillé d'une chemise noire et d'une veste de costume en queue-de-pie, surmontée d'une cravate verte. De longs cheveux d'or tombaient par-dessus son visage et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Sa baguette était à son image : Élégante, longue et colorées. Newt se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas souvent vu de baguettes d'un blanc aussi immaculé. De petites pierres précieuses rouges qu'il devina être des rubis entourés d'or parsemaient la longueur de cette dernière.

Graves et lui contrastaient tant l'un à côté de l'autre. Tellement qu'il y avait probablement une photo d'eux à la page du dictionnaire où on pouvait trouver le mot « _contraire_ ».

« **Je dirigeais le MACUSA pendant que je pensais que vous vous étiez défilé.** » Siffla-t-il, avec un sourire provocateur. « **Mais je vois que vous avez ramené des couleurs pendant votre séjour.** » Newt sentit ses joues s'embraser lorsque l'auror le scruta de haut en bas à son tour et sa réaction sembla tout particulièrement déplaire au directeur, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se contrôler dans ce genre de situations. Graves ne releva cependant pas.

« **Moi qui pensait que vous vous étiez débarrassé de cette langue de vipère.** » Il soupira. « **Comment avez-vous fait pour que Picquery accepte de vous confier son bijou pendant son absence ? Chantage, extorsion, corruption ? Financière ou sexuelle ?** »

Finalement, les deux hommes se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, pensa Newt. Il n'interrompit pas la joute verbale qui se jouait entre eux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin à chaque nouvelle pique bien placée qui sortait.

« **Allons bon, directeur Graves.** » Il croisa les bras. « **J'ai appris du meilleur.** »

La réflexion arracha un sourire au concerné mais ce dernier fut bien vite remplacé par une expression indignée qui sembla satisfaire l'auror.

« **Maintenant sortez.** » L'américain semblait avoir repris son sérieux. « **J'espère pour vous que le tas sur lequel vous aviez posé vos pieds est un rapport complet de tout ce qu'il s'est passé en mon absence, Haddad.** »

« **Bien évidemment. Je n'oserais oublier à quel point vous pouvez être ennuyeux et aimer cette paperasse.** » L'auror ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit du bureau en fermant soigneusement la porte.

Graves poussa un long soupir presque épuisé lorsque Haddad fut enfin dehors et commença à s'avancer vers son bureau mais Scamander l'interrompit dans sa démarche avec une remarque qui le gela sur place.

« **Je l'aime bien.** » Fit-il avec une simplicité déconcertante et sans arrière-pensée aucune.

« **Je vous demande pardon ?** » Demanda-t-il, avec ce que Newt décela être une pointe de jalousie. Comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était scandaleux.

L'anglais se retira immédiatement et baissa les yeux en repensant au moment qu'ils avaient partagé en Angleterre. Peut-être n'était-ce rien aux yeux du directeur, mais lui était désormais sûr d'une chose : Graves s'était mis en tête qu'il était une petite chose fragile que son devoir de directeur du MACUSA lui intimait de protéger.

Il en était hors de question. Le magizoologue refuserait de se faire à cette idée tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait sa chance auprès de celui qu'il convoitait.

Et la réaction que Graves venait d'avoir ne fit que le conforter dans ses convictions. Un choix s'offrait désormais à lui. Agir comme un adulte et ne pas rebondir sur l'absurdité de la chose, et… L'autre option. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, partagé mais finit par se tourner vers l'américain, un peu plus confiant.

« **Vous m'avez très bien entendu.** » L'adrénaline ne tarda pas à se répandre dans ses veines alors que son cœur galopait dans sa poitrine. « **C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un vous tenir tête ainsi.** »

Graves secoua doucement la tête, mimant un non silencieux que Newt ne releva pas. Rajel Haddad était peut-être l'un des seuls à oser s'adresser à lui ainsi, mais il était loin d'être le premier que Scamander voyait. Le coupable se tenait en face de lui.

Mais il n'en dit rien. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard dubitatif. Aussi malicieux l'anglais pouvait-il se montrer à son encontre, Graves n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer et en avait saisi la subtilité – peu subtile. Scamander était en train d'essayer de le rendre jaloux.

Et c'était absurde. Alors il lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de doucement hocher la tête et de tourner les talons. Scamander voulait jouer ? Il allait jouer.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et attrapa le document laissé par son second entre ses mains, ignorant volontairement le regard insistant qui était posé sur lui depuis quelques secondes. D'un claquement de doigt, une paire de lunettes sortit de son tiroir et vint se poser sur son nez.

« **Cela ne m'affectera pas.** » Fit-il, déjà plongé dans sa lecture et son ton fut si désintéressé qu'il en fut presque blessant pour le magizoologue.

« **Vous mentez, et…** » Comprenant doucement qu'il avait grillé sa couverture seul, l'anglais serra les dents. « **Et je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.** » Son mensonge était terriblement mauvais.

« **Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.** » Sa réponse dégoulinait d'un cynisme que Newt commençait à détester. « **Dans ce cas, nous nous revoyons demain matin à l'aube pour notre départ. Profitez bien de votre journée, Scamander.** »

L'anglais se sentit bouillir, mais n'explosa pas. S'il osait faire remarquer à Graves qu'il se comportait comme un enfoiré à cet instant, cela signifierait que l'américain avait gagné.

Il ressentit une certaine empathie pour Picquery à cet instant. Il n'y avait véritablement aucun moyen de venir à bout du directeur et Graves ne cessait de le démontrer. Newt ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la route vers son cœur serait longue. Peut-être même trop longue pour lui.

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et s'éclipsa du bureau de l'américain sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être laissé sur une mauvaise et note, il s'en était accommodé. Graves était ce qu'il était et il ne voulait pas le changer.

Ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant était d'avoir les idées claires. D'être sûr de lui. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps ce processus lui prendrait, s'il lui serait douloureux ou non.

Et alors qu'il était perdu dans le fil de ses réflexions, il entendit une voix familière appeler son nom.

« **Newt ? Newt tu vas bien ?** » Demanda Tina, son habituel air inquiet suspendu au visage.

L'anglais tenta un sourire.

« **Excuse-moi, Tina. J'étais ailleurs.** » Murmura-t-il, avec une douceur qui ne trompa pas l'auror. Elle n'en démordit pas.

« **Tu sais que tu peux me parler.** » Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami avant de se retirer, s'étant subitement souvenue du fait que Newt n'aimait pas vraiment le contact. « **Désolée.** » Et l'anglais secoua doucement la tête, comme pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

Quelque-chose lui revint à cet instant, et cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une véritable douche froide. Son attention avait été drainée par les évènements récents et le directeur, si bien qu'il avait platement oublié son amie. Qu'il avait oublié qu'il devait des excuses, des explications, et probablement bien d'autres choses à cette dernière.

La brune ne broncha pas. Elle sentit dans les yeux de Newt qu'il était incertain – et même si elle ne savait pas combien de temps ce dernier prendrait à se confier, ça ne la dérangerait pas. Elle attendrait. L'anglais comptait infiniment pour elle. Il était l'un des premiers à avoir osé s'aventurer derrière ce masque de mauvaise humeur et farouche qu'elle portait, et ne l'avait jamais détestée malgré ses erreurs passées.

« **Il y a quelque-chose que tu mérites de savoir.** » Commença-t-il. Son ton était anormalement sombre, sa voix hésitante et ses gestes tremblants. Quelque-chose qu'il avait peur de lui annoncer, quelque-chose qui semblait l'affecter à elle tout autant qu'à lui. « **Je suis terriblement désolé de ne pas… De ne pas avoir eu le courage de te parler de ceci plus tôt. Si tu préfères prendre tes distances après… Après notre discussion.** » Un long soupir qui témoignait d'une profonde culpabilité s'échappa de ses lèvres. « **Je te comprendrais.** »

L'américaine fronça les sourcils et posa ses manches sur ses hanches, l'air dubitative. Son impatience prenait doucement le dessus et Newt tournait autour du pot.

« **Viens en au fait.** »

« **Si je ne suis jamais venu te donner l'exemplaire de mon livre en mains propres...** » Le cœur de l'auror s'emballa, comprenant doucement sur quel terrain Newt était en train de glisser. « **C'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te forges de faux espoirs. Je ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments naissants que toi.** » Les mots semblaient se frayer péniblement un chemin jusqu'à la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il semblait chercher la meilleure façon de s'exprimer, de ne pas blesser son amie tout en restant honnête. « **Je… Peut-être ai-je mal interprété tout ceci mais…** »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tina, et la surprise le coupa dans l'élan de sa phrase.

« **Si tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole ou que tu me hais, je…** »

« **Newt.** » L'interrompit-elle, avec un calme et une douceur qui rendit l'anglais presque méfiant. « **Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de te parler,** ** _Mercy Lewis_** **, je ne te hais pas.** » Il sentit un poids s'enlever de son estomac mais ne cria pas encore victoire. Il attendit caché par les centaines de mèches rousses désordonnées que l'auror continue. « **Vous n'êtes pas particulièrement discrets.** »

Newt se figea.

Il s'agissait très probablement là de la pire issue qu'il avait pu imaginer pour cette discussion.

Tina savait. Il nia en bloc, secouant vivement ses mains mais le fard sur ses joues trahissait la vérité.

« **Je… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu veux dire Tina, je-…** »

« **Détends-toi.** » Elle croisa les bras. « **Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en informer l'intégralité du MACUSA. Je n'aurais pas attendu que tu viennes te confier à moi pour cela sinon.** » Elle haussa doucement les épaules et arbora une mine désolée. « **J'avais déjà des doutes depuis l'article de Miraphorumus, mais c'est Queenie qui me l'a dit.** »

L'anglais prit sa tête entre ses mains. Évidemment. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Queenie était Legilimens et avait indubitablement entendu le fil de ses pensées.

« **Est-ce que…** » Sa question sembla urgente, plus que toute autre pensée cohérente qui semblait se former dans son esprit. « **Est-ce qu'elle t'a explicitement dit ce qu'elle a entendu ?** »

« **À vrai dire…** » Elle pinça ses lèvres. « **Ce n'est pas toi qui le lui a appris, mais le directeur Graves. Et si cela peut te rassurer, non. Queenie n'est pas indiscrète malgré elle. Elle avait simplement besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, j'imagine. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir.** »

Newt entrouvrit doucement la bouche, surpris par la révélation que la brune venait de lui faire. Si quelque-part il était soulagé de savoir que la Legilimens n'avait pas entièrement inclus sa sœur dans la confidence pour ne pas violer l'intimité du directeur plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été par son pouvoir, il sentit une pointe de frustration dans sa poitrine.

Il ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais et se sentit honteux alors que la pensée ne faisait que le traversait, mais il aurait aimé savoir ce que cette dernière avait entendu dans l'esprit du directeur. Newt était bien conscient qu'il s'agissait là de curiosité particulièrement mal placée. Alors il garderait cette dernière pour lui. La seule personne qui était en droit de répondre à ces questions était Graves, et pas Queenie ni Tina.

Aussi impressionnant le directeur se voulait-il, il était clair qu'un seuil avait été franchi entre l'anglais et lui. Un seuil qui permettait à Newt d'exprimer sa franchise sans avoir peur de le froisser. Et il était parfaitement au courant que c'était un privilège que Graves lui avait octroyé sans broncher. Pour une raison qui lui paraissait plus claire aujourd'hui, mais qui restait le nœud du chaos entre eux.

« **Je…** » Il soupira. Tina était son amie. Et malgré la confiance qu'il avait en elle, quelque-chose l'empêchait de confier cette partie peut-être un peu trop personnelle de lui-même. « **De toutes façons, il n'y a rien de concret.** »

Elle arqua un sourcil, à la fois curieuse et perplexe.

« **J'ai du mal à y croire.** »

« **Que je le veuille ou non, moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire Tina.** » Son ton témoignait de sa frustration et sa réponse étonna encore plus l'auror qui voulait désormais définitivement plus de détails, bien qu'elle n'osa pas explicitement poser de questions pour le moment. Expliquer à Tina que Graves le rejetait depuis quelques semaines parce qu'il était convaincu qu'une relation de la sorte lui apparaîtrait comme une faiblesse bien visible de Grindelwald s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu.

En fait, plus Newt y pensait, plus il avait de mal à y croire lui-même.

« **Faites attention.** » Elle l'avertit, un sourire contrarié aux lèvres. « **Je ne te force pas à me parler de tout ça, je vois bien que c'est un sujet sensible pour toi mais… Picquery et Fawley se doutent de quelque-chose. L'article de Miraphorumus et son comportement n'ont pas aidé.** »

« **Son comportement ?** » Newt était habituellement celui sur lequel on lisait comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se savait beaucoup trop émotif pour le nombre de mots qu'il osait adresser aux inconnus.

Tina lui répondit par un rire espiègle.

« **La façon dont il te regarde et son attitude lorsque tu es dans les parages est chaotique.** » Elle pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. « **Travers n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre depuis le jour où il a osé s'interposer entre lui et toi. Je n'étais même pas là, mais vos noms sont sur toutes les bouches du ministère anglais.** »

Ce n'était pas bon signe. Newt n'avait que faire de ce que les gens pouvaient dire de lui, mais il savait que Graves accordait une profonde importance à sa réputation. Et il y avait Theseus. Si son frère venait à apprendre une telle chose, il savait qu'il serait confronté à peut-être bien pire qu'une simple dispute.

Ce n'était pas tant le genre de la personne qui lui poserait problème, mais plutôt le fait qu'il considérait toujours Graves comme un traître. Il essayait de se voiler la face et d'être plus clément en sa présence – et Newt lui en avait été terriblement reconnaissant – mais une relation de la sorte était à des kilomètres d'une simple amitié.

De toutes façons, tout ceci était faux, pensa l'anglais.

Ce n'était que des rumeurs, et s'il s'était d'abord inquiété du fait que Tina soit au courant, il finit par se sentir soulagé d'avoir soutien.

* * *

« **Je ne suis pas en retard. C'est vous qui n'êtes pas précis.** »

« **L'aube, Haddad.** » Railla le directeur, déjà de mauvaise humeur. « **Le soleil est déjà levé depuis deux heures.** »

« **C'est ce que je dis.** » Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres. « **Je ne peux pas savoir à quelle heure le soleil va se lever, une heure aurait été plus avisé de votre part.** »

« **Pourrions-nous simplement y aller ?** » Demanda Newt, lassé de l'éternelle escarmouche qu'ils se livraient. Les deux hommes du MACUSA se tournèrent vers Scamander, dont la voix s'était presque brisée dans la demande. L'anglais s'attendit à du mépris, mais…

« **Il a raison.** » Haddad se rangea étonnamment de son côté. « **À moins que vous ne vouliez reporter notre voyage à demain, histoire que j'arrive à l'heure, directeur ?** »

Graves serra sa mâchoire et soupira en posant sa main sur le portoloin. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement prêt à rétorquer quelque-chose d'encore plus tranchant mais se tut. Son attitude contradictoire attira l'attention de Scamander et son regard finit par se poser sur lui.

Cette excursion allait s'avérer bien plus compliquée qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 21, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
La discussion avec Tina que certains attendaient est enfin arrivée, et on a un vrai aperçu de l'auror en chef du MACUSA ahah. J'aime bien cet OC, alors vous allez pas mal le revoir avant la fin (parce que oui, nous approchons doucement de la fin, même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite).  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à Samedi prochain !


	22. Ex Nihilo

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 22 !

Ok, je suis désolée de le sortir aussi tard, mais j'avoue qu'il a pris un peu de retard et je voulais vraiment mettre tout ce que je voulais dedans sans oublier le moindre détail. Désolée pour le retard, mais au moins, on est encore Samedi !

Concernant le titre, Ex Nihilo c'est du latin et cela signifie : À partir de rien, En partant de rien.

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! On se voit à la fin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XXII – Ex nihilo**

La première chose qui frappa Newt lorsque ses pieds foulèrent le sol du domaine de Kladamanten fut probablement l'étendue de ce dernier. Le dragonologue avait en fait élu domicile dans une vraie forteresse. L'endroit devait probablement s'étendre sur plusieurs hectares et était bordé d'une vieille muraille en pierre qui semblait tombée en ruine et incapable de protéger le lieu d'une quelconque invasion. Elle était simplement présente pour délimiter le terrain qui lui avait appartenu autrefois. Probablement avait-il fixé ses charmes de dissimulations moldues sur ces mêmes murs.

L'herbe était haute et une multitude de maisonnettes et de tours en ruines parsemaient le champ. La nature avait visiblement repris ses droits sur toute construction humaine et ils peinèrent presque à avancer à travers les alpages. Le paysage lui rappelait les contrées Écossaises. L'air y était particulièrement frais et tout était désert par ici. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur endroit pour faire ses études de dragonologie. Newt ne fut pas étonné qu'il ait été un homme si compétent dans son genre. Kladamanten avait beau avoir été du mauvais côté, l'anglais ne pouvait définitivement pas nier que ses recherches avaient énormément aidé la cause de la magizoologie. Le seul homme au monde à pouvoir prôner réussir à endormir ses pansedefers ukrainiens pendant des semaines sans risquer les moindres retombées. Ses mixtures étaient convoitées à travers la terre entière.

Mais il n'y avait pas le moindre dragon à l'horizon. Sans surprise, Grindelwald avait probablement emporté tout ce qu'il pouvait sur son passage sans en laisser la moindre miette. Et le mage noir était particulièrement consciencieux. Newt sentit ses pauvres espoirs partir en fumée lorsque cette idée lui traversa l'esprit. Ils n'avaient que très peu de chances de trouver la moindre formule dans les anciens quartiers de Kladamanten. En fait, ils n'étaient même pas sûr de trouver l'endroit en bon état. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher Grindelwald de simplement brûler tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage, sans laisser la moindre trace des travaux de son tout nouvel outil.

Newt ne s'attendait pas trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions. Mais il espérait, du fond du cœur, qu'il aurait au moins quelque-chose à se mettre sous la dent – une piste, une empreinte oubliée. Même le plus pauvre indice qui soit était à prendre. La raclée que Rosier et McVaugh avaient administré à leur équipe était telle qu'ils savaient tous qu'ils ne survivraient pas à une attaque de leur duo couplé à la puissance de Grindelwald.

D'autant plus que le mage noir devait également profiter de cet ingrédient qui les rendaient tous anormalement puissants. Kladamanten était leur seule piste et cet endroit était pour le moment leur seul espoir.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à approcher d'une bâtisse qui semblait rénovée avec du bois, là où le reste des ruines n'étaient que de grands tas de pierres parfois encore empilées ensemble pour former un semblant de mur.

Ce qu'ils devinèrent être le refuge de Kladamanten était placé au bord d'une falaise. Newt s'avança près du vide et regarda vers la mer un instant. Les hauteurs ne lui faisaient pas particulièrement peur et le vent frais qui lui arrivait de face eut au moins le mérite de le réveiller un peu. Coincé entre les bureaux du MACUSA et du ministère, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que l'anglais n'avait pas respiré un air pur comme celui-ci, que ses yeux ne s'étaient pas posés sur une nature aussi belle depuis un moment.

Il y avait eu l'Amazonie, mais son voyage en Amérique du Sud avait très vite viré au cauchemar, jusqu'à lui faire vivre l'un des moments les plus douloureux de toute sa vie. Il était passé à un cheveu d'une mort certaine. Et depuis ce jour, cet instant, sa vie avait été bouleversée sans même qu'on ne lui demande son avis au préalable. Une part de lui aurait aimé fuir, ne plus jamais avoir affaire ni à Graves, ni au MACUSA, ni même à Tina. Newt était intimement convaincu qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Certes, ses recherches pouvaient peut-être sauver quelques vies et améliorer les conditions des aurors qui allaient combattre Grindelwald. Mais il était persuadé qu'on lui demanderait davantage. Qu'on lui commanderait de se rendre sur le champ de bataille, où il n'aurait ni sa place, ni le choix de déserter. C'était un paradoxe dans lequel on l'avait embarqué et tant pis si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Cette atmosphère lui rappela avec amertume l'époque de la guerre. Celle où on lui avait ordonné d'utiliser ses connaissances et sa passion à des fins meurtrières. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas entièrement sûr de pouvoir passer outre ce que le gouvernement lui demanderait. Tant le ministère que le MACUSA savaient désormais jusqu'où s'étendaient ses compétences et s'il ne répondait pas à l'appel, il aurait la mort des milliers d'innocents sur la conscience et devrait probablement subir des restrictions concernant ses droits de magizoologue.

Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour deviner à qui cette dernière appartenait. Et si le geste de Graves se voulut rassurant ou même réconfortant, Newt ne le vit pas du même œil. Il sentit cette dernière comme un poids qui appuyait sur ses épaules, qui lui rappelait que la société magique n'était pas la seule à compter sur lui.

C'était également le cas de ceux qu'il aimait. Ceux qui l'empêchaient de disparaître pour ne plus jamais revenir, de faire preuve de lâcheté et de tourner le dos à ce que pouvait bien attendre la confédération et n'importe quelle autre institution officielle qu'il méprisait.

Qu'il s'agisse de Graves, de Tina, de Queenie, de son frère. Il comprit avec amertume ce que Graves voulait dire par faiblesse, lorsqu'il parlait d'amour. Newt avait toujours eut l'impression naïve que ses nouveaux amis l'avaient rendu plus fort. Mais aujourd'hui, il se posait la question. La noirceur de l'âme du directeur avait quelques-peu déteint sur la sienne, le privant de son éternel optimisme innocent. C'était à double tranchant.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il serait incapable de lui en vouloir, pensa-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les iris sombres de l'américain.

Sans qu'il ait besoin de prononcer un moindre mot, l'anglais tourna les talons pour reprendre le chemin du refuge de Kladamanten. Graves marcha à ses côtés, dans un silence qu'ils connaissaient bien maintenant. Un silence qui leur ressemblait.

L'entrée se trouvait en haut d'escaliers extérieurs qui bordaient deux des quatre murs de la bâtisse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pallier, ils trouvèrent Haddad déjà en train de forcer la serrure à l'aide de sa baguette.

« **Ça ne s'ouvre pas.** » Il fronça les sourcils. « **Le sort qui a été utilisé a l'air puissant, ma baguette ne détecte pas la moindre signature magique.** » L'auror s'écarta pour laisser la place au directeur qui s'intéressa de plus près à la serrure.

Il sonda à son tour la porte du bout de sa baguette et n'omit aucune contestation face à ce que son second venait de lui faire remarquer. Il arqua un sourcil à son tour et murmura plusieurs sorts mais aucun cliquetis significatif ne se fit entendre.

Sans prévenir, Newt s'avança alors et tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit, sans le moindre fracas.

« **Ce n'était pas verrouillé.** » Affirma-t-il avec un sourire discret. La situation l'amusa plus qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre.

Et alors Haddad sentit la honte fourmiller dans tout son corps, Graves arbora une mine hargneuse.

« **Je m'étais dit que ce serait probablement piégé. Et que ce serait inconscient d'essayer.** » Grinça-t-il mais l'anglais l'ignora royalement, laissant les deux hommes baigner dans un silence significatif.

Newt était, quant à lui, déjà passé à autre chose. La pièce était saccagée, une grande partie des travaux du dragonologue étaient chiffonnés au sol et de nombreux ouvrages en papiers étaient déchirés, brûlés, trempés dans des grands barils d'eau. Grindelwald avait passé l'endroit au peigne fin et n'avait pas laissé la moindre trace exploitable. Il avait laissé certaines choses dans un mauvais état, pour ne pas déroger à sa règle numéro une : Celle qui consistait à toujours laisser un maigre espoir à son adversaire. Le mage noir ne laissait généralement aucune chance, mais jouait avec l'espoir de ses victimes. C'était ce qu'il avait fait pour Newt et Graves le jour où il avait tranché sa jambe, c'était ce qu'il avait fait pour Credence en utilisant un navire plutôt que d'assurer le voyage avec un portoloin. C'était une façon de faire qu'il avait pris soin d'inculquer à ses sbires, et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle McVaugh avait tenu parole le jour où Newt lui avait tendu le cristal.

Le souvenir douloureux déchira quelque-chose dans sa poitrine mais il fit abstraction de cette sensation désagréable pour se concentrer pleinement sur sa tâche. Les environnements de travail d'un magizoologue, d'un dragonologue, d'un alchimiste avaient tous un point commun : C'étaient des espaces destinés à la science magique, et les expérimentations étaient on ne peut plus présentes, étant donné que la magie rendaient ces dernières incroyablement plus simples que celles des moldus. Si Grindelwald n'avait laissé aucune trace écrite des travaux de Kladamanten, Newt essaierait de le comprendre d'une autre manière, avec une approche plus… Brute, que celles des récits du dragonologue.

« **Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds.** » Il marqua une pause en désignant une page déchirée. « **Certains documents peuvent peut-être encore être sauvés.** »

Sur les innombrables étagères étaient parsemés des centaines de flacons, cassés et vidés pour la plupart. Newt lança un charme de protection sur ses mains et inspecta soigneusement chacune des bouteilles pour essayer de trouver des détails sur la contenance, mais chaque étiquette avait été rayée et lorsqu'il murmurait un sort pour renverser la flèche du temps de la fiole, rien ne se passait. Le contenu ne lui était pas restitué, et les noms ou les compositions ne revenaient pas à la normale. Ce fut au bout d'une longue heure de silence, que l'anglais passa à décortiquer chaque bien ayant appartenu à Kladamanten, que son pied heurta quelque-chose.

« **Scamander ?** » Demanda Graves, en voyant enfin la mine du magizoologue passer de concentrée à perplexe. Le directeur n'en dit rien, mais il commençait lui-même à perdre espoir et patience. Les recherches n'avançaient pas et l'endroit ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« **Qu'est-ce que…** » Newt ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il scruta le sol plus longtemps. Il avait marché sur ce tapis délavé des centaines de fois à force d'aller-retours dans la pièce, et venait seulement de remarquer ce qui clochait.

Il se décala une fois à droite, puis à gauche, puis de nouveau au centre du tapis. Le plancher en dessous sonnait étrangement creux et son pied butait contre quelque-chose de surélevé. Il fit signe à ses deux partenaires de s'écarter et enroula le tapis sur lui-même pour débarrasser le sol de ce dernier.

Une trappe, mal dissimulée, était là. Graves arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il vit l'anglais s'approcher de cette dernière pour l'ouvrir et attrapa son bras pour l'en empêcher.

« **C'est dangereux.** » Fit-il. Il s'agissait là plus d'une question de bon sens que de n'importe quel instinct protecteur. Les sorciers étaient généralement bien plus créatifs que ça lorsqu'il était question de cacher ce qui ne devait pas être découvert. « **Une trappe en évidence, je préfère m'en méfier.** »

« **J'y vais.** » Haddad s'avança sans attendre son ordre. Il savait déjà que ce serait à lui de s'avancer vers le danger. C'était son rôle, et il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre plus que ça. Mais la situation ne sembla pas plaire à Scamander.

Graves sentit la résistance de l'anglais mais refusa de lâcher. Alors il abandonna.

« **Faites attention.** » Adressa-t-il à l'auror en chef, mécontent d'être entravé ainsi.

À l'instant où Haddad se trouva suffisamment enfoncé dans le sous-sol, Newt fit volte-face et se sépara de la main du directeur, irrité.

« **Il faut que vous arrêtiez de faire ça, Sir Graves.** » L'américain croisa les bras, désabusé. « **Peu importe la façon dont vous me considérez. Je…** » Son ton de voix et la façon dont les mots sortirent de sa bouche témoignèrent du dégoût dont il faisait preuve à cet instant. « **Je ne suis pas un enfant sur lequel vous devez garder un œil.** »

L'idée était répugnante et mettait ses nerfs à vif.

« **Vous êtes à côté de la plaque.** » Graves parut épuisé, lassé. « **Je ne dis pas que vous n'êtes pas expérimenté, mais notre façon d'appréhender les dangers du terrain est drastiquement différente. Et vous êtes actuellement sous mon commandement, donc vous suivez mes ordres, comme le ferait mon second, comme le feraient mes aurors.** » La façon avec laquelle il souligna qu'il ne faisait aucune distinction entre Haddad et lui à cet instant fut presque blessant pour Newt, mais il ne releva pas. Cette discussion n'était pas personnelle. « **Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous jeter dans la gueule du loup comme vous ne cessez de le faire depuis que j'ai croisé votre route.** »

Mais s'il continuait, elle le deviendrait. Il serra les poings

« **Je n'ai aucun mal à me plier à vos «** ** _ordres_** **» comme le reste de vos hommes, mais le traitement que vous me réservez est entièrement différent du leur. Ne me mentez pas.** »

Graves pouffa de rire et l'anglais écarquilla les yeux.

« **Vous admettez ?** » Scamander lui lança un regard de défi. « **Vous me faites une tirade sur le fait que vous me traitez comme le reste de vos aurors, mais vous savez que c'est faux. Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.** » La bombe était lâchée. Il ne fut pas explicite concernant le nom des Goldstein, mais il avait enfin quelque-chose entre les mains qui lui permettrait de tenir tête au directeur, et peut-être même d'avoir raison en fin de compte.

Mais l'américain étendit son sourire, et Newt resta de marbre, circonspect devant sa réaction.

« **Vous parlez de Haddad ?** » Demanda Graves, et Newt commença à secouer la tête, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de protester. « **C'est un Legilimens. Il n'a pas besoin de lire entre les lignes. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si le regard d'autrui m'importait.** »

L'anglais s'étouffa.

« **Je vous demande pardon ?** » Il était outré et sentait trahi. « **Et quand aviez-vous l'intention de m'en parler ?** »

Le directeur s'avança doucement dans sa direction sans décroiser les bras et se pencha sur lui, gardant tout de même une distance juste assez correcte pour ne pas être indécente. Mais sa position n'empêcha pas Scamander de sentir le feu envahir son visage.

« **J'attends toujours le bon moment pour utiliser les avantages qui se présentent à moi.** » Sa voix était calme, et son ton cynique. « **Quoi qu'il en soit, votre argument ne tient pas la route.** »

Newt haussa les épaules, la lueur d'arrogance qui trônait au sein de son regard n'avait pas bougé.

« **Je ne parlais pas de l'auror en chef.** » Il ignora volontairement la pique du directeur, et ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« **Qui, alors ?** » Graves sembla essayer de cacher l'insistance avec laquelle il posa sa question, mais abandonna au bout de quelques secondes seulement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'anglais avait parfaitement saisi.

Ce fut à cet instant que la voix de l'auror résonna pour déclarer que la voix était libre, et Scamander adressa un sourire insolent au directeur avant de s'engouffrer dans l'entrée cachée, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à son partenaire. Ce dernier le suivit, mais l'expression qu'il arborait témoignait de son obstination.

« **Scamander. Répondez-moi.** »

« **Je pensais que le regard d'autrui ne vous importait pas.** » Lui répondit-il, jubilant d'avoir quelque-chose à répondre au directeur.

Newt jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse de son interlocuteur et sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Graves s'était rapproché, un air particulièrement agacé sur le visage. Et qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas.

« **Qu'est-ce que…** »

Avant de pouvoir formuler la moindre question, il se retrouva plaqué contre l'un des murs froids de la cave, l'avant-bras du directeur barrant son torse et l'empêchant de s'échapper. Il piqua un fard, pas totalement sûr de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Haddad n'était pas loin et Graves était en train de s'emporter pour… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, en fait. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas l'admettre.

Il attendit patiemment son sort. Leurs visages étaient anormalement proches et il retint sa respiration tout du long. Le regard sombre du directeur était verrouillé au sien, et alors que Newt s'attendit à de nouveaux tourments, rien ne sembla sortir de la bouche de l'américain. Il entrouvrit plusieurs fois les lèvres, fronça les sourcils à maintes reprises, mais rien ne se passa.

Alors il se retira. Rien d'autres que leurs souffles saccadés n'avait été échangé, et l'anglais sentit un boule de frustration naître dans son estomac. Graves tourna les talons et alors que Newt resta immobile essayant de connecter deux neurones pour réagir, il s'arrêta, quelques mètres plus loin.

« **Vous finirez par me tuer.** » Il tourna très légèrement la tête, pas assez pour pouvoir le regard dans les yeux mais suffisamment pour que le magizoologue aperçoive le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. « **Et vous ne serez même pas désolé.** »

Sa réaction eut au moins le mérite de réchauffer le cœur de Scamander. Il ne sut pas exactement pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentit cela à cet instant, mais c'était là et c'était agréable. Plus agréable que leurs échanges épineux et leur fâcheuse tendance à se renvoyer des piques plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

 _Tout comme vous_ pensa Newt. Mais il n'en dit rien.

« **Tina et Queenie.** » Lui répondit-il enfin, et Graves sembla soulagé. Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. « **Votre plus grand secret est entre de bonnes mains.** » L'américain ne put retenir un éclat de rire mais reprit bien assez vite son sérieux, tentant vainement de garder une certaine image auprès du magizoologue. Mais ce dernier n'en tint nullement compte.

Et il avança, rattrapant le directeur avec une petite foulée. Haddad était déjà en train de fouiller la place et n'eut pas besoin de demander son reste lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Il se contenta de lever les yeux ciel et continua ses recherches. Si Graves était aussi expressif que ce que Tina lui avait dit, et que Haddad était aussi puissant que Queenie… Alors il savait déjà tout. Peut-être même un peu trop.

« **Vous devriez jeter un œil à ça, Scamander.** » L'auror se tourna vers lui, désignant le sol du menton.

Le magizoologue s'avança et écarquilla les yeux lorsque son regard se posa sur ce que Haddad voulait lui montrer. Une poudre incroyablement brillante et aux couleurs arc-en-ciel tapissait les pavés de la cave. Les traces ne semblaient mener nulle part, et pourtant, Newt sut parfaitement ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il passa ses doigts dessus et examina la substance de plus près. Il se releva, les sourcils froncés.

« **Un opaloeil des antipodes.** » Devant les regards consternés de ses partenaires, il secoua la tête et reprit. « **C'est une race de dragon. C'est l'une des plus belles créatures qu'il m'ait été donné de voir un jour. Ils ne sont pas agressifs et ne tuent que de petits gibiers pour se nourrir. Ils ont une nature douce et sont incroyablement intelligents, en fait… Ils sont capables de ressentir les intentions de ceux qui se trouvent autour d'eux.** » Il marqua une pause, et commença à chercher autour de lui d'où cette poudre pouvait bien venir. « **Et cela les rend particulièrement difficiles à capturer. Mais il y a autre chose.** »

« **Ils sont invisibles, non ?** » Fit remarquer Haddad et Newt fit un geste dans sa direction.

« **Pas exactement. Leurs écailles leur répondent et sont magiques. Elles reflètent la lumière et ils peuvent utiliser cette dernière à leur guise, ce qui rend leur camouflage excellent.** » Il se frotta la nuque. « **Cette poudre n'est rien d'autre qu'une écaille qui a été émiettée. Les opaloeils des antipodes sont très peu connus du monde de la magizoologie tant ils sont indomptables. Je ne connais pas toutes les facultés de leurs écailles et si Kladamanten a réussi à s'en procurer, qui sait ce qu'il a pu découvrir.** »

Et tandis que Graves et son second l'écoutaient attentivement, Newt cherchait désespérément un bocal, n'importe quel récipient qui aurait été susceptible de contenir ladite poudre. Mais il n'y avait rien de tel. Le sol était recouvert d'une fine couche d'eau sur laquelle la poudre avait été déversée et la plupart des travaux de Kladamanten étaient irrécupérables ici.

Newt fronça les sourcils. Quelque-chose n'allait pas. Grindelwald était un homme intelligent, et si cette pièce avait renfermé un simple indice qui les mèneraient vers leur Saint Graal, alors il n'aurait jamais fait l'erreur de laisser cette trappe visible.

Enfin, si. Il l'aurait fait. Pour leur laisser un espoir.

« **Il y a une autre pièce. Il y a une autre pièce cachée ici.** » Haddad arqua un sourcil.

« **J'ai inspecté l'endroit de fond en comble et je n'ai pas trouvé de sort de dissimulation, pas plus qu'une porte ou une autre trappe.** »

Graves roula des yeux et soupira avant de claquer des doigts et un vent glacial souffla de l'intérieur de la pièce vers les murs. Le courant d'air traverse le corps de Newt et l'anglais se sentit comme mis à nu l'espace de quelques secondes. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit ce que le directeur venait de faire. Il avait pu sentir le sort de traque le parcourir, sonder la moindre once de puissance magique en lui et le quitter pour laisser un vide étrange qui le rendit nauséeux quelques secondes. Il adressa un regard noir à l'américain, lui intimant silencieusement de prévenir la prochaine fois qu'il ferait une telle chose. Et puisque ce dernier leva une deuxième fois les yeux au ciel, il en conclut qu'il avait parfaitement compris son message subliminal.

« **Il y a quelque-chose derrière ce mur. Ce n'est pas camouflé par un sort de dissimulation, et il n'y a pas de porte.** »

Sans perdre une seule seconde, Newt s'avança vers l'endroit désigné par Graves et tapa soigneusement sur chaque brique jusqu'à chercher quelque-chose de creux. L'une d'entre elle finit par céder sous la pression de ses doigts, et chaque pierre sembla se retirer pour trouver sa place entre ses deux voisines, ouvrant lentement un passage dans le mur en face d'eux.

« **Je m'attendais à un sort impénétrable, venant du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.** » Fit l'auror et Newt se tourna vers lui. « **Comment avez-vous su qu'il y avait une pièce adjacente ?** »

L'anglais esquissa un sourire. Il appréciait particulièrement quand sa perspicacité était reconnue, même si force était d'admettre que la chose le gênait plus qu'il ne le fallait. Ses pensées se bousculèrent les unes après les autres, rendant son esprit particulièrement impossible à lire tant il était désordonné, mais une phrase finit par trouver son chemin.

« **Grindelwald a un faible pour la symbolique et le désespoir. Il laisse toujours une chance à ses ennemis mais elle est si maigre, et les probabilités qu'ils la saisissent sont si faibles qu'ils finissent souvent par ne jamais s'en emparer.** » Il se racla la gorge. « **Il a laissé cette trappe en évidence en pensant que si nous tombions dessus et nous rendions compte qu'elle était vide, notre soif de secrets seraient étanchée. Et que par conséquent, nous ne chercherions même pas plus loin. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il a laissé de la poudre. C'est un indice suffisant pour détourner l'attention, mais qui n'a aucune valeur seul.** »

Graves prit les devants, refusant une fois de plus que Newt mette un pied là-dedans en premier et ne lui laissa pas le choix. L'anglais ne protesta pas mais garda un œil sur le directeur tandis qu'il s'avançait. Ils n'étaient probablement supposés trouver cette pièce et si Grindelwald n'avait pas piégé le reste de l'endroit, peut-être l'avait-il fait ici.

« **Voyons maintenant si la pièce manquante du puzzle se trouve ici.** » Déclara alors l'américain. Et à la seconde où il posa un pied à l'intérieur, un hoquet de surprise lui échappa. « **Scamander.** »

Le concerné s'avança avec un air circonspect et sa réaction fut bien plus expressive que celle du directeur.

La pièce s'avéra être bien plus grande que ce que le magizoologue avait pu imaginer, mais ce fut ce qui gisait dans l'un de ses coins qui l'alarma. Ce qui sembla être une créature aux allures de dragon était recroquevillée sur le sol froid et sa peau était recouverte d'égratignures encore purulentes, dont le sang qui semblait se remettre à couler de temps à autre avait séché et arborait désormais une couleur marron. L'odeur n'était pas des plus agréables, mais Newt ne sembla pas s'occuper d'un détail aussi insignifiant.

Devant lui se trouvait un opaloeil des antipodes, qui survivait plus qu'il ne vivait.

« **C'est l'un de ces dragons ?** » Demanda Graves, étonné que Newt ait qualifié la bête comme l'une des plus belles qu'il ait vu de sa vie.

« **Ses écailles ont été arrachées.** » Grinça-t-il avant de se jeter près de l'animal souffrant. Son premier réflexe fut de sortir sa baguette et de couvrir ce dernier d'un sort qui atténuerait la douleur.

L'état du dragon était véritablement lamentable, et il y avait une chose pour laquelle Newt ne pouvait rien : Les écailles ne repoussaient pas. Elles grandissaient, mais ne repoussaient pas si jamais elles étaient arrachées.

« **Dis-moi.** » Il passa une main douce sur le cou de l'animal. L'opaloeil n'était déjà pas un dragon excessivement grand et celui-ci était relativement jeune. Il devait être seulement âgé d'une quinzaine d'années. « **Dis-moi comment tu te sens.** »

Haddad et Graves restèrent muets devant la scène. L'auror en chef ne comprit pas tout de suite le comportement du magizoologue et adressa un regard perplexe à son supérieur, qu'il gratifia d'un « _Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait._ » pensé suffisamment fort pour être compris.

Scamander fit de nouveau tourner sa baguette et un voile brillant se posa sur le corps tout entier du dragon. Le voile prit quelques secondes à s'ajuster, et lorsque le sort fut complété par un dernier geste du magizoologue, ce dernier prit la forme des écailles brillantes de l'opaloeil. L'animal se tortilla davantage, semblant se sentir un peu mieux qu'avant mais son état n'en fut pas meilleur.

« **Regarde. Tu peux me parler maintenant. Je te comprendrais.** »

Et une fois que ses mots, toujours prononcés sur un ton léger, passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres… La couleur du voile changea immédiatement. Elle passa d'abord de plusieurs nuances de bleu jusqu'au rouge sang, et Newt tenta d'interpréter du mieux qu'il pouvait ces dernières. Il savait que le bleu très clair virant vers le blanc était synonyme de paysages enneigés et qu'il servait à faire migrer les populations d'opaloeils vers des contrées plus réchauffées. Le rouge quant à lui, était raccordé à la vue du sang et témoignait de ses nombreuses blessures. Le dragon avait froid et était blessé, deux informations que l'anglais avait déjà réussi à récolter en l'observant et en touchant sa peau glacée. Ses écailles n'étaient plus là pour absorber la lumière et le réchauffer, et puisqu'elles étaient également son seul moyen de cracher du feu, alors le dragon n'avait simplement trouvé aucun moyen de se tenir au chaud.

Le voile, alors brillant, vira vers un noir charbon, jusqu'à devenir si profond que Newt crut se perdre dans la couleur. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il fit volte-face, les yeux bordés de larmes.

« **Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne le ferais jamais. Je ne peux pas le faire.** » Graves prit une grande inspiration en se rendant compte de l'état de l'anglais et s'approcha de lui, inquiet.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » S'enquit-il, sur un ton qui se voulut réconfortant.

« **Je ne le ferais pas. Je n'en suis pas capable.** »

L'espace d'un instant, le directeur faillit lui poser la question plus sèchement et perdre patience mais il croisa le regard assombri de son auror en chef qui le retint de briser davantage Scamander. Alors il attendit. Il attendit que le magizoologue parle, lorsqu'il clignerait enfin des yeux et qu'il sortirait de cette demi-folie qui lui faisait répéter qu'il ne _le_ ferait pas. Même si cela impliquait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il en retournait.

Sa patience finit par payer.

« **Le noir est la couleur du désespoir. Lorsqu'un opaloeil se recouvre de noir, c'est qu'il veut que les autres l'abandonnent. C'est qu'il se sacrifie pour empêcher le danger d'atteindre le reste de la horde.** » Il marqua une pause. « **Mais le noir peut avoir une seconde signification… Lorsque l'un d'entre eux est blessé et que la douleur lui est insupportable.** »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Graves saisit immédiatement ce que Scamander essayait de dire et comprit que ce dernier n'aurait jamais le courage d'abattre l'un de ceux qu'il avait juré de protéger. Même si cela ne correspondait pas à un acte de vile cruauté.

« **Je sais que c'est nécessaire, mais je… Je ne peux juste…** »

« **Je m'en occuperais.** » Murmura Haddad, surprenant les deux autres hommes.

« **Ce n'est pas un trophée que vous pouvez emporter chez vous, c'est une vie, c'est… C'est uniquement parce qu'il souffre…** » Lui répondit Newt, plus sec qu'à son habitude.

L'auror, qui aurait dû se sentir insulté, arbora à la place un sourire triste. Il secoua la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'anglais.

« **Je ne prends aucun plaisir à tuer, si telle est votre inquiétude Sir Scamander.** » Son regard trouva celui du directeur. « **Contrairement à d'autres, j'ai voté en faveur de votre venue ici et des nouvelles initiatives concernant les animaux magiques.** »

Newt écarquilla les yeux mais il ne dévisagea pas l'américain pour autant, qui quant à lui, sembla vouloir tuer son second d'un simple regard. Heureusement, il ne releva pas immédiatement le fait que Graves lui ai probablement planté un couteau dans le dos alors qu'il était celui qui avait démasqué Grindelwald dans son enveloppe charnelle et avait permis son sauvetage.

Le dragon était bien plus important que la moindre querelle humaine qui pouvait planer sur eux à ce moment-là.

« **Très bien. Je…** » Il essuya d'un revers de la manche les larmes qui avaient trouvé leur chemin sur ses joues et reprit contenance, semblant un peu plus confiant que plus tôt. « **Connaissez-vous un moyen indolore ?** »

Haddad hocha doucement la tête.

« **Vous devriez couvrir vos bouches et vos nez.** » Newt et Graves ne prirent pas longtemps avant de s'exécuter, faisant apparaître deux masques en cuir d'un coup de baguette et l'auror les imita.

Aussitôt, il claqua des doigts et une brume s'échappa lentement de la paume de sa main. Dès que le dragon huma cette dernière, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à somnoler. Il eut l'air infiniment plus apaisé que plus tôt, la douleur tendant mille fois moins ses traits. Et lorsqu'il fut près de s'endormir, Newt encercla son immense cou de ses bras, effleurant avec une main légère la peau, évitant soigneusement chaque endroit où la chair était à vif. Il ne fut pas capable de retenir quelques larmes tandis que Haddad murmurait le sort interdit.

Tout au long de sa carrière, Newt Scamander avait essuyé beaucoup d'échecs. La plupart d'entre eux furent lié à une forme d'impuissance : Parfois, il arrivait trop tard et le mal était déjà fait. Mais l'échec ne s'était pas toujours contenté d'être mortel. Il avait – trop – souvent failli à convaincre ses homologues du caractère inoffensif des animaux fantastiques si ces derniers étaient traités de la bonne manière et qu'on cessait de les chasser pour les écorcher.

Et les dragons n'avaient jamais été épargnés. De la simple carcasse égarée dont l'âge était bien trop jeune pour être présente de causes naturelles aux corps inertes et vidés de leur sang… Newt avait probablement plus vu de dragons morts tout au long de sa vie que de vivants. Ce constat était particulièrement effrayant et le rendit particulièrement sensible à l'instant qu'il était en train de vivre.

L'opaloeil des antipodes est le dragon le moins agressif de toute son espèce. Préférant la fuite à l'attaque, ces dragons-là sont presque incapables de se défendre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils savent bien mieux se cacher et se camoufler que le reste. Et puisqu'ils sont excellents dans ce domaine, ils n'ont jamais l'opportunité d'apprendre à se défendre.

Cet acte de barbarie n'était là que pour satisfaire la curiosité d'un dragonologue, et les ressources des sombres desseins d'un mage noir avide de pouvoir. L'innocence croisant le vice de pleine figure et dans toute sa splendeur.

Et Newt Scamander n'était pas rancunier. Il avait toujours été intimement convaincu que tout le monde pouvait changer, que chaque personne en ce monde possédait sa part de lumière qui ne demandait qu'à émerger. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit quelque-chose d'incroyablement noir à l'intérieur de son cœur :

Il allait leur faire payer.

* * *

L'excursion ne tarda pas davantage. Le domaine avait été fouillé de fond en comble et Newt avait recueilli autant de documents que possible pour essayer de reconstituer les travaux de Kladamanten. Et pour se faire, Picquery lui avait attribué la compagnie de l'auror Penny Terrence, qui travaillait au service des preuves du bureau des aurors. Ses sortilèges de reconstitution étaient reconnus par le MACUSA entier.

Mais même cette dernière ne vint pas à bout de l'état dans lequel toute cette paperasse avait été retrouvée. Le feu qui semblait avoir brûlé cette dernière était particulier, avait fait remarquer Terrence. Lorsque sa magie essayait vainement de reconstruire le moindre document, le tout résultait dans une explosion d'un feu particulièrement clair, et avait manqué de les tuer par deux fois.

Alors ils lâchèrent l'affaire au bout de quelques heures. Terrence proposa, devant son échec cuisant, d'épauler Scamander dans ses recherches et l'anglais accepta, appréciant sincèrement l'aide quelle qu'elle soit. Terrence avait quelques compétences en potions et en alchimie sans être experte dans le domaine mais son expérience suffirait amplement. Après tout, Newt n'était pas non plus un exemple en la matière : Sa méthode était bien loin d'être purement scientifique et il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à expérimenter avant de prévoir les conséquences de ses essais, qu'ils soient fructueux ou non.

Les deux acolytes s'enfermèrent pendant plusieurs jours dans la valise de ce dernier. Queenie, Tina et parfois même Graves leur rendirent visite dans l'espoir de les voir sortir de ce trou pour revoir la lumière du soleil. Et quand Goldstein cadette finit par apprendre que Newt avait sauté trois repas pour optimiser le temps passé sur ses recherches… Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un scandale en plein milieu de son atelier.

« **Si tu refuses de m'écouter, je vais devoir le lui dire.** »

L'anglais manqua de s'étrangler, à la fois avec sa propre salive et également parce qu'il avait tourné la tête avec tant de force qu'il s'en bloqua presque le cou. Terrence avait tout entendu, et même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Queenie parlait à cet instant, Newt ne put s'empêcher de perdre ses moyens, paniquant jusqu'à rendre la situation suspecte.

Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde et s'excusa auprès de l'auror, attrapant le bras de la blonde à la volée pour transplaner plus loin dans sa réserve.

« **Queenie. C'est de la folie. Tu ne peux pas dire ça devant…** »

Un sourire plus tard, elle lui répondit par un éclat de rire. Et visiblement, Newt n'apprécia qu'à moitié.

« **Je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir votre petit secret. Mais…** » Queenie pinça son menton, curieuse. « **Même si ça finissait par se savoir, je ne vois pas ce que Picquery pourrait faire d'une telle information.** »

« **Je n'en sais rien.** » Avoua-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « **Lui n'a jamais parlé de cacher quoi que ce soit, mais je suppose que la situation lui est préférable actuellement. Et qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de lui sortir comme excuse si elle l'apprend. La presse sera au courant le lendemain, et elle finira par dire qu'il manque de professionnalisme.** » Voyant qu'il chavirait dans son propre discours, il marqua une pause avant de reprendre dans un soupir. « **Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être rien de tout ça. Mais je… Je préfère que les choses restent comme elles le sont actuellement. Fausses, mais secrètes.** »

« **Fausses ?** » S'enquit-elle, avec un sourire désolé. Et Newt comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une vraie question, puisqu'elle n'avait qu'à écouter le cours de ses pensées pour comprendre parfaitement ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes. Elle secoua doucement la tête. « **Ce n'est que de temps que vous avez besoin.** »

Le cœur de l'anglais s'emballa lorsque les mots l'atteignirent mais il fit de son mieux pour paraître naturel et aussi peu affecté que possible. C'était vain en la compagnie de Queenie, mais s'il pouvait se donner bonne conscience, cela lui suffirait.

« **Je ne dirais rien, mais ne reste pas sans manger, Newt.** » Elle croisa les bras. « **Même si je dois venir te faire à manger au déjeuner et au souper, je m'en fiche. Fais juste attention à toi et ne dépasse pas tes propres limites.** »

« **D'accord.** » Il s'apprêta à en rester là, mais lorsqu'il vit que la blonde n'était pas satisfaite de sa réponse, il sourit. « **C'est promis, Queenie.** »

La concernée lui adressa un dernier sourire – comblé, cette fois-ci, et tourna les talons avant de transplaner vers ce que Newt devina être l'extérieur de la valise. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à rejoindre Terrence pour reprendre le cours de leurs travaux et tandis qu'il approchait de cette dernière, il fit tournoyer sa baguette. Différents flux invisibles vinrent piocher dans les tiroirs et placards de son atelier pour composer deux encas à base de légumes. L'un d'entre eux finit dans ses mains et l'autre se dirigea vers l'auror, qui remercia le magizoologue d'un sourire.

« **Qu'ai-je manqué ?** » Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers les paillasses pour jeter un œil au côté de Terrence. Elle s'écarta naturellement pour le laisser observer.

« **Rien de très important malheureusement, mais j'ai peut-être un début de réaction. On l'a déjà remarqué lorsqu'on avait fermé les volets de l'atelier sans allumer la lumière, la poudre brille dans le noir. Donc elle emmagasine la lumière mais jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas si surprenant puisque l'opaloeil peut se servir de la lumière ambiante pour se camoufler. J'essaye de faire réagir la poudre avec d'autres types d'énergies, mais je ne trouve rien. Je ne sais pas ce que l'opaloeil utilise d'autre que la lumière et la magie, mais je n'ai rien pour l'instant.** »

Newt hocha la tête, terminant le petit encas tandis qu'il réfléchissait tout en l'écoutant.

« **C'est une piste tout à fait correcte. Puisque nous en avons terminé avec les substances végétales, on peut essayer avec les énergies. Et puis si cela ne donne rien, nous enchaînerons avec les gaz. Je suis sûr que nous finirons par trouver quelque-chose, puisque nous avons déjà pas mal d'avance.** » Terrence lui rendit un sourire motivé et d'un claquement de doigt, ses lunettes de protection vinrent s'ajuster de nouveau sur son nez. L'anglais l'imita et ils se remirent au travail.

« **Que diriez-vous d'éliminer le feu en premier lieu ?** » Proposa-t-il, et l'auror acquiesça silencieusement. « **Je vais nous chercher des protections en mue de dragon. Si nous devons utiliser de l'énergie, je préférerai éviter qu'une explosion nous brûle dans le processus.** »

Une fois que les protections furent enfilées, Terrence procéda à l'expérience.

« **Premier essai avec une petite intensité.** » Ses paroles furent suivies d'un geste de la main droite dans laquelle se trouvait sa baguette. De sa main gauche, elle visa le petit échantillon de poudre et de petites flammes jaillirent de la paume.

L'instant où le feu entra en collision avec la poudre fut… Explosif. Littéralement. Newt fit un bond en arrière juste à temps et Terrence s'éloigna à peine trop tard. La peau de sa main était rouge vif, et semblait couverte de plaies et de brûlures aussi laides les unes que les autres. L'explosion avait également fait éclaté les quelques ampoules qui les éclairaient jusqu'ici, dont celle de la petite lampe qui restait pointée sur la poudre en permanence pour leur donner un meilleur champ d'observation.

Newt ne perdit cependant pas une seule seconde et s'approcha de l'auror. Il inspecta chaque partie de son corps qui avait pu être exposée avant d'en conclure que seules ses mains avaient été heurtées. Le premier sortilège de médicomagie qu'il appliqua fut d'abord pour apaiser l'inflammation et s'en suivit d'autres charmes de cicatrisation rapide. Ses mains seraient douloureuses pour quelques heures encore, mais la situation avait été gérée assez facilement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un d'entre eux se blessait à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation ou d'une réaction inattendue. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude.

« **Merci.** » Fit-elle simplement avant de se relever, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« **Je dois avoir d'autres ampoules quelque-part.** » L'anglais se redressa à son tour et murmura un « _Lumos_ » pour s'éclairer mais… La lumière vint, et fut aspirée vers un coin de la pièce aussitôt.

Newt arqua un sourcil, cherchant l'auror du regard dans l'obscurité. Il comprit qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la fuite de sa lumière, alors il réessaya. Mais la même réaction se produisit. Alors il continua à enchaîner les sorts, jusqu'à pouvoir avancer à la source de ce qui aspirait sa lumière.

La poudre. La poudre l'empêchait de s'éclairer.

« **Je ne comprends pas.** » Il marqua une pause, se tournant vers Terrence. « **Si la poudre aspire la lumière qui émane de ma baguette, pourquoi ne fait-elle pas de même avec la lumière naturelle ? Avec celle qui est projetée par mes ampoules ?** » L'anglais se frotta le visage, cherchant désespérément une explication à cette nouvelle réaction que présentait la poudre d'écaille. Il s'agissait peut-être là d'un nouveau moyen d'avancer, mais pour le moment c'était une nouvelle question qui s'ajoutait à une liste déjà bien longue.

« **Je… Je crois que j'ai peut-être une idée.** » Newt pencha la tête, intéressé par n'importe quelle hypothèse qui pourrait bien se présenter. « **Le Lumos est un sortilège bien plus puissant qu'on ne le pense. Il fait apparaître la forme la plus pure de lumière qui soit, car il ne s'agit pas d'électricité qui brille ou même d'une quelconque fusion comme à la surface du soleil par exemple.** » Elle marqua une pause lorsque l'anglais arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension. « **La magie est une force, une énergie qui permet de modifier fondamentalement le tissu de la réalité. Lorsqu'on lui demande de créer de la lumière, elle n'imite pas quelque-chose d'existant, elle délivre de la lumière, point final.** »

Le magizoologue prit une grande inspiration.

« **Je vois.** » Il se tourna vers la poudre. « **La poudre engrange de grandes quantités de lumière sous forme d'énergie, et les très fortes chaleurs comme le feu lui permettent de libérer cette énergie sous la forme d'une explosion.** »

Un éclair de lucidité sembla traverser Terrence et elle entrouvrit les lèvres à plusieurs reprises, cherchant les mots adéquats pour décrire ce qui venait de germer dans son esprit.

« **Les dragons ! Les dragons vous avez dit qu'ils se servaient des écailles pour récolter la lumière et la réutiliser. Cela veut dire qu'ils utilisaient un autre type de force ou d'énergie pour en expulser la lumière ! Si le feu créé des explosions et qu'une autre force créé de la lumière, alors…** » Newt retint son souffle, percevant petit à petit que le raisonnement de l'auror faisait parfaitement sens. « **Chaque énergie réagit différemment avec la poudre. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver la bonne.** »

« **Penny Terrence. Vous êtes incroyable.** »

* * *

La suite des expériences se déroula sans encombre. Mais un problème ne tarda pas à se présenter.

Il y avait une chose dont Newt était sûr : C'était que cette poudre avait un rapport avec les potions qui avaient probablement permis à Rosier et McVaugh de devenir plus puissants. Cette dernière était étroitement liée à la magie et aux différentes forces qui existaient, elle était capable de libérer la lumière qu'elle encaissait sous n'importe quelle forme d'énergie voulue.

Et il y en avait une qu'ils n'avaient pas testé. Une seule. La magie. La magie était une force surnaturelle, une énergie qui rendait possible la distorsion de la réalité. Elle était à la base de tout ce que les sorciers connaissaient, elle pouvait produire d'autres énergies. Mais qu'en était-il d'elle-même ? Était-il possible de créer de la magie pure, à partir de rien, qui ne donnerait rien ? Un simple faisceau d'énergie magique ?

C'était l'ultime question qui se posait. Car s'ils étaient capables de faire entrer de la magie pure en contact avec la poudre, alors cette dernière devrait en toute logique, libérer de l'énergie magique. Et c'était exactement ce que Newt soupçonnait de la mixture qui avait rendus plus puissants les deux sbires de Grindelwald. Une potion qui leur aurait permis d'engranger plus de puissance.

Cette fois-ci, le génie ne naquit pas de l'esprit de Terrence, ni même de celui de Scamander. Puisque les deux acolytes ne trouvèrent aucune solution, ils en vinrent à demander un regard extérieur sur la situation.

« **Techniquement, chaque sort que nous lançons est fabriqué de magie pure.** » Affirma alors le directeur, lorsqu'on lui demanda son avis. « **Si je vous jette un sortilège de** ** _Silencio_** **, par exemple, la magie «** ** _pure_** **», comme vous l'appelez, peut être capturée entre ma baguette et votre bouche. Et elle reste présente dans votre corps tant que le charme n'est pas rompu.** »

Newt se pinça le menton, épuisé de toujours avoir à trouver de nouvelles solutions.

« **Vous voulez dire qu'en lançant un sort sur la poudre, de… Transfiguration, admettons, la magie entrera en collision avec elle ?** »

L'américain hocha doucement la tête, pas entièrement sûr de suivre le raisonnement de l'anglais, mais tentant tout de même d'aider ce dernier du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Les deux chercheurs n'eurent pas besoin de se faire prier pour sortir du bureau de Percival Graves, puisqu'ils fuirent à une vitesse folle pour retourner dans la valise.

Et leur hypothèse fonctionna. La poudre encaissa le sort de Newt et lorsqu'il traça la signature magique de ce dernier, il vit la quantité de magie folle qui était contenue dans la poudre. Il ne restait plus qu'à la mélanger avec n'importe quel liquide et… La chose était digeste et regorgeait d'une puissance qui serait à la disposition de la personne qui l'ingérerait.

C'était un secret de plus qu'il avait réussi à percer. Une fierté qu'il ajouterait à son tableau, un nouveau moyen d'avancer vers la victoire. Un moyen de renforcer leurs derniers espoirs de vaincre le mage noir.

Mais à cet instant, ce ne fut pas ce qui traversa l'esprit de Terrence, ou même de Scamander.

Parce qu'ils avaient tous deux terriblement besoin de sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu dans mes explications, j'ai essayé d'être le plus claire possible et de créer une certaine logique. Cette fois-ci, pas d'indice concernant ce qui se passe dans le prochain chapitre à la fin, ni de suspens (pour une fois), mais un repos bien mérité !

Des bisous et à Samedi ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	23. Une part du passé

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 23 !

Pour compenser le retard de la semaine dernière, hop, ce chapitre sort à minuit pile. Balèze non ?

Bref. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ! Bonne lecture et on se voit en fin de chapitre.

* * *

 **XXIII – Une part du passé**

« **Le directeur n'acceptera pas.** » Balbutia Tina entre deux bouchées de tarte aux myrtilles – qui n'en était plus vraiment une, puisque Newt avait arraché dans un réflexe anxieux à la pâte chaque fruit un par un jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus qu'un peu de crème pâtissière et la base de pâte feuilletée.

« **Pourquoi cela ?** » Demanda-t-il, nerveux. Le stress l'avait toujours rendu étrange, mais jamais au point de grignoter un bout de gâteau – qui ne lui appartenait même pas de surcroit – en ne mangeant que les myrtilles qui se trouvaient dessus.

« **Il a toujours catégoriquement refusé les opérations de terrains qui impliquaient de se déplacer en Australie. Même s'il s'agissait d'incidents diplomatiques, il trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour le remplacer.** » Fit la brune, inspectant sa tarte dénuée de myrtilles sans pour autant relever le comportement étrange de Newt.

Ce voyage en Australie était capital. Techniquement, l'anglais n'avait pas besoin de la compagnie du directeur pour s'y rendre et s'en sortirait très bien tout seul comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais pour une raison obscure – qui ne l'était pas tant que ça, en fait – il avait décidé que sa présence serait requise.

Mais cette épine-là l'empêcherait peut-être de parvenir à ses fins. S'il y avait bien une chose que Newt savait de Graves, c'était que l'homme était armé de principes tous plus strictes les uns que les autres et qu'il était au moins aussi obstiné que lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être lui-même, bien que sa personnalité lui ait déjà donné du fil à retordre par le passé. A contrario, le magizoologue avait choisi de l'aimer comme il était, et c'était très exactement ce qui rendait la chose aussi difficile qu'attrayante. Percival Graves était peut-être l'un des plus grands défis de sa vie, et s'il voulait relever ce dernier plus que tout au monde, Newt ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il avait pris le soin tout particulier de prendre rendez-vous auprès de la secrétaire du directeur. Pour que sa demande soit officielle. Newt pensait que s'il s'accommodait à la manière très pointilleuse que Graves avait de s'organiser plutôt que de débarquer dans son bureau à l'improviste, semant le chaos dans son emploi du temps… Alors l'américain serait plus flexible avec lui.

Il se retrouva donc à attendre sur l'un des bancs qui bordaient les murs du bureau dans les environs de dix-sept heures. Son créneau approchait à grands pas, et l'anglais eut l'irrépressible besoin de répéter les mots dans sa tête une centaine fois.

« _Étant donné que vous vouez un certain culte à ma protection, je me demandais si…_ »

« _C'est grâce à vous, si nous avons fini par trouver que la poudre contenait la magie. Pour vous remercier, je vous offre ce voyage…_ »

« _Nous travaillons bien ensemble. Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à mon voyage vers…_ »

« _J'ai besoin de vous pour…_ »

« **Scamander ?** » Demanda une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement sur un ton surpris.

« **Aller en Australie ?** » Finit-il par dire, comme pour terminer sa phrase mais… À voix haute.

Et dès l'instant où Graves arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension, Newt se maudit sur au moins cent générations. Il avait passé une bonne heure – parce qu'il était venu en avance, pour une fois – à cogiter sur la façon dont il exprimerait sa demande, à se torturer jusqu'à trouver la tournure parfaite, les mots adéquats. Son précieux temps, une nouvelle fois gâché par sa spontanéité et sa maladresse. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le moment de se haïr. Il avait un directeur de la justice magique à convaincre et était persuadé que cette tâche serait des plus ardues. Alors pour rattraper sa gaffe, il se racla la gorge et tenta de reprendre contenance.

Mais l'américain le coupa dans son élan.

« **Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.** » Répondit-il, qu'à moitié sérieux. Il était habitué à voir Scamander traîner dans le coin. Mais ce qui était inattendu était… Son geste. Généralement, quand le magizoologue avait une idée en tête, il ne s'encombrait pas de rendez-vous. Il entrait, parfois même sans toquer. Le directeur croisa alors les bras et s'appuya sur l'encadrement de sa porte, perdant de sa perpétuelle droiture. Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire. « **Que me vaut l'honneur de ces formalités ?** »

« **Pourrions-nous juste discuter ?** » S'enquit l'anglais dans une précipitation qui contrastait avec le calme dans lequel il avait baigné tout l'après-midi.

« **Nous le pouvons.** » Aussitôt dit, Graves tourna les talons vers l'intérieur de son bureau et se dirigea vers sa chaise sans prêter grande attention à l'endroit où Scamander déciderait de s'installer. La plupart du temps, le magizoologue ne prenait même pas la peine de s'asseoir, puisque ses requêtes étaient toujours très rapides et soudaines. Mais cette fois-ci, Scamander n'était pas pris de court et semblait simplement… Anxieux et gêné. C'était un comportement auquel le directeur avait fini par s'habituer. Quand le silence perdura, il reprit alors la parole. « **Mais vous risquez d'avoir besoin de délier cette langue.** »

Comme si le gong ne lui suffisait plus, Graves avait subitement décidé de s'ajouter à la charge qui faisait pression sur son dos, l'étouffait presque et l'empêchait de formuler la moindre phrase correcte.

Il fut alors question de quelques secondes supplémentaires avant qu'il ne se lance enfin.

« **J'ai besoin de voyager en Australie. Dans la partie Sud-Est du désert, plus exactement.** »

L'américain se raidit. Il avait déjà cru entendre Scamander prononcer des mots similaires quelques minutes plus tôt, mais avait préféré mettre cela sur le compte du stress et du fait que l'anglais disait souvent n'importe quoi lorsqu'il perdait ses moyens.

Et il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à régulièrement perdre ses moyens lorsqu'il se retrouvait en face lui.

Rien que le directeur ne puisse lui reprocher cependant.

Mais désormais, ses propos prenaient une autre tournure. Graves ne posa pas son véto immédiatement et attendit, laissant le magizoologue continuer dans sa lancée sans l'interrompre. L'issue n'en serait probablement pas différente, mais il accordait suffisamment de considération à Scamander pour lui laisser une chance de le convaincre.

« **Kladamanten est le seul dragonologue connu à avoir réussi à capturer un opaloeil, et nous l'avons tous découvert ensemble.** » L'anglais secoua doucement la tête. Parler de ce qu'il connaissait le mieux semblait l'aider à garder contenance. « **Grindelwald peut bien avoir soutiré jusqu'à la dernière goutte d'anesthésiant, ce n'est pas avec des potions que l'on attrape un opaloeil des antipodes, mais avec une excellente maîtrise et de l'expérience.** »

Le directeur haussa les sourcils, visiblement intéressé par les informations que Scamander lui dévoilait, mais...

« **Quel est le rapport avec l'Australie ?** » Demanda-t-il, sur un ton calme. Il se détendit davantage, posant un coude sur le bois de son bureau, le menton appuyé sur la paume de sa main.

« **J'y viens.** » Ce n'était pas un non catégorique. Et cette simple idée avait suffi à lui rendre une certaine confiance en lui. « **Je n'ai vu qu'un seul dragon dans ce sous-sol. Pas assez de place pour en contenir d'autre, et une seule chaîne. Ce qui signifie qu'il s'agissait de leur seule et unique ressource, et Grindelwald peut bien essayer autant qu'il le veut : Il n'attrapera jamais d'opaloeil.** » Newt marqua une pause, frottant doucement sa nuque. « **Pas plus que moi, ceci dit. Mais je n'ai pas pour objectif de capturer un opaloeil, parce que j'ai déjà eu la chance d'avoir des coquilles d'œufs d'opaloeils entre les mains et ces dernières sont dans l'exacte même matière que celle des écailles.** »

« **Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il n'a pas cette information ?** »

« **Parce que si Kladamanten l'avait su, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de capturer un opaloeil.** » Il se racla la gorge. Maintenant venait la partie la plus délicate. « **Il y a fortes populations d'opaloeil en Australie. C'est pour cette raison que je dois m'y rendre. Pour trouver des nids abandonnés et repartir avec les coquilles d'œufs. Avec vous.** » Ses derniers mots furent prononcés sur un ton presque inaudible, mais ne manquèrent pas de capter l'attention du concerné.

Graves aurait aimé réagir avec un sérieux et une maturité implacable. Mais ses sentiments le rattrapèrent.

« **Je pensais que vous pourriez vous débrouillez seul, Scamander.** » Il se redressa, joignant ses mains sur son bureau. « **Il s'agit là de vos mots. Ne pouvez-vous pas comptez sur vous-même ?** »

Ses répliques pouvaient être des plus tranchantes si cela lui chantait. Il avait un objectif en tête et certainement pas l'intention d'abandonner en si bon chemin. Alors il serra les poings et reprit.

« **En effet, je peux faire ce voyage par moi-même.** » Avoua-t-il, sur un ton de voix calme si étrange qu'il en déconcerta le directeur. « **Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me rendre là-bas.** »

Graves arqua de nouveau un sourcil, désabusé.

« **Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous requérez mon assistance.** » Sa réponse fut brève et la tension dans son dos sembla doucement se relâcher. Il était plutôt satisfait que l'anglais comprenne de lui-même sans qu'il ait à refuser sa demande – et potentiellement le blesser.

« **Je- …** » Sa voix se brisa plusieurs fois dans un son discontinu et désagréable. « **Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, mais j'apprécierais que vous m'accompagniez.** » La bombe avait été lâchée, et à en juger par l'air désemparé qui trônait désormais sur le visage du directeur… Elle avait probablement fait de très gros dégâts.

Ce fut à cet instant, au bout de cette phrase très précisément que Percival Graves comprit qu'il était piqué. Qu'il avait été touché jusqu'à un point de non-retour, qu'il aurait beau lutter encore et encore… Scamander reviendrait toujours le hanter. Même lorsqu'il l'aurait perdu pour de bon à force de l'envoyer balader. Son image, son visage, sa voix, ses yeux, ses mots, ses gestes, ses habitudes, tout ceci finirait par lui manquer jusqu'à en devenir singulièrement douloureux.

L'anglais était un sorcier au sens non-maj' du terme. Et le directeur avait succombé. Il s'était jeté dedans la tête la première et avait fini par en redemander, ne s'était pas éloigné à temps et aujourd'hui, il n'était même plus sûr de regretter.

Car s'il l'avait su, il aurait probablement quand même accepté. Le jeu en valait la chandelle, pensa-t-il.

Et il détesta ses pulsions d'adolescent. Il était Percival Graves, il était le directeur de la justice magique et de la sécurité du MACUSA, il avait quarante-et-un ans, et se retrouvait désarmé par la plus pure des innocences et des franchises. Impuissant face à un homme qui le faisait se sentir pourtant si fort.

Il détestait Newt Scamander, mais pas autant qu'il l'aimait.

« **Cela veut dire oui ?** » S'enquit le magizoologue, qui commençait à s'inquiéter du silence que l'américain avait osé laisser s'installer pour se perdre pendant de longues secondes dans le vert de ses yeux.

« **Vous obtenez toujours ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ?** » Fut sa seule réponse.

Et pendant un instant, il se ficha du double-sens que portait cette question. Graves n'était même plus sûr de ce qu'il souhaitait, lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de toujours avoir un contrôle absolu sur sa propre personne se retrouvait au pied du mur aujourd'hui.

Newt Scamander obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Mais à cet instant, l'américain ne savait pas exactement s'il parlait d'un vulgaire voyage en Australie ou de lui-même. La réponse était évidente. Mais il ne se voilerait la face jusqu'à la dernière minute. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus le choix.

« **Je dois dire que même si je ne suis pas des plus à l'aise, je sais que je fais mon petit effet.** » Rétorqua l'anglais, sur un ton joueur. Graves espéra qu'il se trouvait suffisamment loin de lui pour que ce dernier ne se rende pas compte que son regard était resté bloqué sur ses lèvres tout le long de l'échange.

« **Sortez de mon bureau avant que je ne change d'avis, Scamander.** » L'américain soupira. « **Faites-moi parvenir un Memorandum Rodentium avec les détails de votre expédition et laissez-moi deux jours.** » À ce moment, il manquait cruellement d'espace et surtout : Il avait besoin que Newt Scamander sorte de son champ de vision avant qu'il ne se laisse un peu trop aller à cause de ses émotions.

* * *

Préparer ce genre d'excursion était ce qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Chaque fois que Newt s'apprêtait à se plonger dans ce qui l'animait et le passionnait, l'adrénaline s'emparait de lui et sa réserve se trouvait bien vite remplacée par de l'excitation et une euphorie qu'il n'était pas capable de contrôler.

Pourtant, quelque-chose l'empêchait d'embrasser entièrement le moment qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre et le problème semblait visiblement venir de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

Percival Graves n'avait jamais abandonné son côté mystérieux. Même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait appris à s'ouvrir davantage – et surtout en compagnie de l'anglais – quelque-chose de sombre qui l'entourait persistait. Et Newt Scamander était un homme curieux. Il ne voulait pas mettre les pieds dans une zone risquée, ni entrer dans la tête du directeur. Surtout si cela signifiait blesser ce dernier. Mais il crevait d'envie de savoir. De connaître le moindre de ses secrets.

Ce fut probablement pour cette raison qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer de petits regards, à la recherche d'un potentiel indice qui expliquerait ce que Tina lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt à propos de sa réticence à voyager vers l'Australie. Peut-être était-ce l'endroit où Warren avait été privée de sa vie ? Si ses souvenirs des récits de l'américain étaient bons, cette dernière se trouvait aux États-Unis au moment des faits.

Mais sa carrière d'auror – puis de directeur – avait sûrement été remplie d'évènements plus atroces les uns que les autres. Newt savait pertinemment que ce métier correspondait parfaitement au flegme de Graves, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu ne jamais s'exposer à tous ces malheurs. Quelque-part, il voulut lui-même se montrer protecteur envers l'américain.

Il avait peur de l'envahir. Il avait peur de l'énerver, de l'ennuyer. La plupart des gens réagissaient comme ça à sa simple présence. Il se fit la réflexion que là se trouvait peut-être la raison de son rejet, avant de se souvenir des nombreux compliments – camouflés ou non – que Graves avait pu lui faire.

Ils avaient clarifié la situation tant de fois et pourtant, il se sentait encore plus perdu qu'au premier jour.

Newt balaya ces pensées lorsqu'il dû se concentrer pour utiliser le portoloin. Il n'agacerait plus le directeur à propos de leur relation, si c'était ce qu'il désirait. Sa décision était prise.

Graves s'était fait comprendre. Il ne voulait pas de ce que Newt voulait cruellement lui offrir, et c'était son choix, sa décision. L'anglais ne pouvait pas s'y opposer. Son cœur s'emballa à l'idée, battant entre ses milles morceaux depuis qu'il avait été brisé, mais il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Il devait prendre exemple sur l'américain et apprendre à ne pas toujours se laisser guider par ses émotions.

Et puis, une autre question lui trottait dans la tête. Maintenant qu'ils venaient d'arriver sur le sol de la petite campagne de Birdsville, dans le centre du désert Australien.

« **Si… Si ce n'est pas indiscret, Sir Graves…** » Il sembla hésitant. « **J'aimerais vous poser une question.** »

Le concerné tourna la tête, étonné que Scamander prenne des pincettes pour lui demander quelque-chose, lui qui avait plutôt l'habitude de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans prévenir. Il hocha doucement la tête.

« **Avant de venir à vous, j'ai discuté avec Mrs. Goldstein, je n'étais pas sûr que vous voudriez m'accompagner. Et…** » Graves lui sourit, nerveusement.

« **Elle vous a dit que je contournais les opérations en Australie.** » Le regard de l'anglais s'élargit, surpris que le directeur soit aussi direct. Il n'osa pas lui répondre, préférant acquiescer silencieusement. « **Je suppose que si je vous dis que j'ai tendance à m'éloigner de ceux que je chéris pour leur propre bien, cela vous dira quelque-chose ?** » Scamander ne put retenir un sourire complice. « **Mes parents vivent ici.** »

Le magizoologue entrouvrit les lèvres, hésitant et pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il lui répondrait. Il n'aurait jamais deviné une raison aussi… Banale. Mais après coup, cette dernière lui sembla évidente. Et il se sentit rassuré un instant. Il n'était pas le premier avec qui l'américain prenait ses distances pour essayer de le protéger.

« **Ils ne vous manquent pas ?** » Il avait pensé à voix haute. « **Je suis désolé, c'était indiscret, je-** »

« **Il n'y a pas de mal.** » Graves sembla réfléchir à sa réponse.

Ce n'était pas facile. Tout s'était chamboulé dans sa tête depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne plus considérer Newt Scamander comme une pierre précieuse qu'il avait besoin de protéger, depuis qu'il avait accepté ce qu'il ressentait, depuis qu'il avait arrêté de se mentir à lui-même.

Il n'aurait pas le courage de montrer à l'anglais qu'il avait changé d'avis. Qu'il s'ouvrirait désormais. Il avait semé le chaos dans le cœur de l'une des seules personnes qui le connaissait vraiment et l'acceptait comme tel. Sans filtre, sans masque pour dissimuler sa vraie personnalité. Alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de revenir comme une fleur dans sa vie. C'était à Scamander de choisir s'il voulait encore de lui ou non.

Graves avait encore du mal à encaisser toutes ces nouvelles informations sur lui-même. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à tenir toutes les promesses qu'il se faisait, mais il ferait de son mieux.

Dans un premier temps, il continuerait de s'ouvrir à l'une des seules personnes en qui il vouait une véritable confiance. Alors il reprit.

« **Ce serait vous mentir que de dire le contraire.** » Avoir accepté l'amour qu'il portait pour l'anglais lui ouvrait les yeux sur ce sujet désormais. Avoir sacrifié sa relation avec ses parents au prix de leur protection n'était pas la plus sage des décisions. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'en rendait réellement compte, sans se voiler la face. « **Ils sont ma seule famille. Et je ne leur ai pas rendu visite depuis au moins sept ans. Je sais qu'ils ne m'en voudront jamais, mais… Je me suis toujours rassuré avec le fait que c'était un mal pour un bien.** »

« **Si jamais… Si jamais vous changiez d'avis, nous ne sommes pas très loin, j'imagine.** » Tenta alors Scamander.

Graves se raidit en entendant ses paroles. Accepter ses erreurs était une chose, mais agir en était une autre. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez de courage pour retourner les voir. Il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un cercle vicieux. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentirait mal et plus il refuserait de s'y rendre. Il avait correspondu par lettres avec ces derniers, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas suffisant.

Scamander avait raison. Scamander avait souvent raison. Scamander avait toujours raison, et parfois, il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses vérités personnelles.

« **Je… J'y penserai.** » Fit-il, faussement confiant. Mais l'anglais ne releva pas, et il lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant.

Le chemin jusqu'aux tanières dura un long moment. Newt préféra ne pas utiliser la transplanation à cause des braconniers qui rodaient dans la zone et qui traçaient la signature de tous les passants pour augmenter leurs chances de trouver de nouveaux trophées. La plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient sur place pour capturer de grands essaims de billywigs, mais d'autres se risquaient à la recherche d'une simple entrevue avec l'un des dragons les plus magnifiques le monde sorcier ait jamais connu.

Le désert Australien ne fut pas particulièrement clément. Quelques zones d'ombres rafraîchies par de petits forêts leur permirent de ne pas étouffer au soleil. La magie les tenait hydratés et au frais, mais la chaleur ne fut pas plus clémente pour autant. Graves n'avait cependant pas encore renoncé à son costume habituel, s'étant contenté de remonter le bas de son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et de se débarrasser de sa veste noire.

Newt quant à lui, portait la même tenue qu'à son habitude à la simple différence qu'il s'était séparé de son manteau bleu paon qui le caractérisait tant et avait troqué son pantalon épais pour quelque-chose en toile moins chaud.

Leur marche dura deux jours. L'anglais était bien trop occupé par ses recherches pour porter la moindre attention au directeur et les moments qu'ils passaient à discuter étaient essentiellement centrés sur les innombrables divagations que Newt faisait sur ses animaux, et toute la faune que l'on pouvait trouver en Australie. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, l'Australie n'était pas un milieu qui regorgeait d'animaux fantastiques tous différents les uns des autres. Là où bon nombre d'animaux non-magiques peuplaient la surface de l'île, ce n'était pas le cas de leurs homologues magiques, qui avaient déserté l'endroit à cause des chasseurs.

Graves ne le trouvait pas ennuyeux. Il avait appris à apprécier les discours interminables sur les anecdotes que Scamander lui racontait, chaque fois qu'un petit détail du paysage lui rappelait un souvenir agréable. Il semblait essayer de rendre le voyage plus agréable, toujours angoissé que le directeur décide de s'arrêter là au dernier moment pour repartir. Lui-même savait parfaitement qu'il ne ferait jamais une telle chose, mais il n'était tout simplement pas capable se tenir à sa raison. Son cœur était beaucoup trop bavard.

Quand Newt déclara que leur objectif n'était plus très loin, l'information fut particulièrement bien accueillie par Graves. Marcher sous un tel soleil ardent, même avec la meilleure compagnie qui soit était quelques peu impraticable. Le directeur n'eut pas besoin d'examiner minutieusement le lieu pour comprendre qu'ils s'approchaient d'une oasis. Le sable était remplacé par de la terre fertile couverte d'herbe par endroits et quelques arbres et buissons refirent enfin surface. La sécheresse était remplacée par une chaleur plus humide, que l'américain préféra.

Il leur avait suffi d'une heure supplémentaire pour se retrouver presque perdus dans cette forêt humide dans laquelle ils avançaient depuis un moment déjà. Graves fit de son mieux pour se contenir et ne pas se plaindre ou douter du magizoologue – qui semblait gérer la situation avec brio depuis le début – mais il ne put s'abstenir de questionner l'anglais dans l'avancement de ses recherches à plusieurs reprises.

Il regretta amèrement lorsque Scamander trancha deux ou trois branches qui donnèrent sur un immense lac, que le soleil rendait incroyablement brillant. C'était un peu comme si des milliers de diamants aux milles faces flottaient à sa surface. L'eau semblait incroyablement claire et fut la bienvenue. Le directeur ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant d'imiter l'anglais qui s'était littéralement jeté dans l'eau – sans même prendre le soin d'enlever ses vêtements. Graves garda tout de même un minimum de manières et se débarrassa de sa chemise et de ses chaussures d'un claquement de doigt avant de plonger dans l'eau.

Newt tourna innocemment la tête vers lui. Et la température venait de monter de quelques degrés.

« **Je me permets de proposer une petite pause. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de toutes manières.** » Tenta-t-il, pour masquer sa gêne et faire oublier le fait qu'il avait reluqué le directeur du MACUSA pendant quelques secondes.

Graves pouffa de rire à sa remarque et se redressa. Il aimait tout particulièrement la sensation que procurait le soleil qui séchait lentement sa peau mouillée. Quand il fit volte-face, le regard fuyant de Scamander ne passa pas inaperçu. Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement au moment où il s'était dévêtit mais la réaction trop peu discrète de l'anglais avait réussi à combler ce qu'une seconde d'inattention lui avait fait manquer.

Ça, et le fait qu'il venait de piquer un fard, aussi. Graves croisa les bras, mi-sérieux, mi-joueur.

« **Il y a quelque-chose qui ne va pas Scamander ?** » Sa question, posée avec toute la candeur dont il pouvait faire preuve, ne dupa pas le magizoologue qui lui rendit un regard noir.

Il n'en rajouta pas. Faire tourner le couteau dans la plaie n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais Graves essayait désespérément de faire un pas vers lui. Ses avances n'étaient probablement pas aussi évidentes que celles que l'anglais avait eu le courage de lui faire mais… Il avait au moins le mérite de faire de son mieux.

Un silence reposant s'installa. Newt était sorti de l'eau pour s'asseoir sur la berge, un regard rêveur tandis qu'il observait l'horizon. Ces paysages-là lui avaient manqué, et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retrouver cette sérénité qu'il aimait tant. Cela passerait par de nombreux sacrifices, dont celui d'avoir à se battre contre Grindelwald. Mais si tout le monde s'en sortait sain et sauf et qu'il pouvait retrouver ce qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde après la bataille… Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans l'oppression.

« **Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait faire ce choix-là ?** » S'écria-t-il, comme si Graves pouvait lire dans ses pensées. L'américain arqua un sourcil. « **Je veux dire… Vous semblez aimer le calme, la paix, toutes ces choses-là. La vie d'auror n'a rien de tout ça.** »

« **Vos animaux, Scamander.** » L'anglais tourna la tête vers lui, attentif à sa réponse. « **Vous êtes passionnés par ce qu'ils sont. Par leur pureté, leur simplicité, tout ce qui les différencie des vices de notre espèce. Mais vous n'êtes pas celui qui profite le plus de tout cela. Vous êtes celui qui se bat pour que le monde soit un meilleur endroit pour eux. Vous vous occupez de ce que personne ne veut faire, et vous prenez même du plaisir à le faire. À mettre votre vie en danger, à effectuer jusqu'à la tâche la plus insignifiante, même si elle ne vous plait pas. Vous les aimez tellement que vous êtes prêts à sacrifier tout ce que vous avez pour eux.** »

Newt comprit aisément la comparaison que l'américain était en train de faire et esquissa un large sourire incontrôlable.

« **Vu comme ça…** » Fit-il, comme seule réponse. Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Graves était passionné par ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que son travail était tout ce à quoi sa vie se résumait. Et il avait déjà presque tout sacrifié pour faire de ce monde un endroit sûr pour les innocents qui ne faisaient rien de plus que vivre leur vie, aussi paisiblement que possible.

« **Mais je n'ai pas toujours aimé cela.** » Reprit-il. « **Vous êtes probablement déjà au courant, mais je suis le descendant de l'un des douze. Je ne marchais pas encore et pourtant mon dos était déjà criblé de responsabilités.** »

L'anglais se frotta la nuque. Leur situation n'était clairement pas comparable, mais il comprenait ce sentiment. Son frère était un héros de guerre de renommé mondiale, et il avait sans cesse l'impression de tâcher ce nom de famille qu'il avait réussi à rendre réputé.

« **J'aurais pu choisir de ne pas endosser ces dernières. Voyez-vous, mon père se nomme William Langerton.** »

Newt ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus, la mine pensive.

« **Vous portez le nom de votre mère ?** » S'enquit-il. Graves hocha doucement la tête.

« **J'avais la chance de ne pas avoir à porter le poids d'un tel nom de famille auprès de la société. Et puis j'ai grandi, et le monde des adultes m'a très vite rattrapé avec son lot de problèmes.** » Il rompit le contact visuel avec l'anglais et ses yeux se perdirent quelque-part au loin. « **Ma lignée est de sang-pur. Mais ma mère ne s'est jamais souciée de cela, et elle a épousé un homme qu'elle aimait au détriment de sa réputation. Je suis le seul Graves de sang-mêlé qui apparaisse officiellement dans l'arbre généalogique de ma famille.** »

Le père de Graves était un moldu. Tout devint clair à cet instant. C'était pour cette raison que le directeur avait fermé les yeux sur la relation entre Queenie et Jacob. Sous ses airs durs et implacables, l'américain était beaucoup plus ouvert et progressiste qu'il ne le laissait croire, parce qu'il avait lui-même été élevé dans un tel cadre.

« **J'ai longtemps été la honte de ma famille. Je n'avais rien fait pour mériter une telle réputation, mais c'était ma simple existence qui les avait poussés à me renier. Mes parents ne semblaient pas affectés par tout ceci, mais je ne voulais pas ternir l'image de ma mère. Alors j'ai décidé de redorer sa réputation et son nom de famille par la même occasion. J'étais le premier à intégrer le département des aurors depuis trois ou quatre générations et ce n'est que quand ma famille éloignée s'est rendu compte de mon ascension qu'elle m'a réintégré à l'arbre généalogique. Ironique. Ils essayent même de prendre de mes nouvelles, parfois.** »

Scamander ne le quitta pas du regard tout du long. Il se rendit compte à quel point, alors même qu'il pensait avoir percé à jour la plupart des secrets du directeur, ce dernier réussissait éternellement à faire surgir de sa part de mystères quelque-chose de surprenant.

Et tandis que le directeur laissait les mots couler, la pointe de fierté dans sa voix n'était pas passée inaperçue. Graves n'était pas passé par trente-six chemins : Il n'avait jamais ployé le genou, il s'était entraîné jusqu'à devenir le meilleur, avait surpassé ses détracteurs et leur avait montré qu'il valait bien mieux qu'eux, peu importait son patrimoine génétique.

Il avait porté le nom de sa mère, ne s'était pas défilé une seule seconde. Son geste était incroyable et pourtant, Newt sentit une pointe de tristesse dans son cœur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'américain avait fait tout ceci pour finalement abandonner les siens.

« **Ils vous manquent vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Graves lui adressa un sourire et resta silencieux. L'absence de réponse en disait long.

* * *

« **C'était la dernière.** » Fit Newt, à bout de souffle. « **Partons d'ici avant que les problèmes ne nous tombent dessus.** »

Graves acquiesça silencieusement, lui-même épuisé par leurs recherches. Les œufs étaient bien plus gros que ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer et par conséquent les coquilles étaient particulièrement lourdes. L'anglais lui avait confié qu'à cause de la matière dans laquelle ils étaient, cela en faisait les œufs les plus lourds existants – même ceux des pansedefers ukrainiens étaient plus petits.

L'anglais frappa dans ses mains pour dépoussiérer ces dernières et attrapa le bras tendu de Graves pour transplaner. Maintenant qu'ils s'en allaient, laisser une signature magique n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Mais rien ne se passa. Il fronça les sourcils.

« **Sir Graves ?** » S'enquit le magizoologue, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

À la place, le directeur lâcha immédiatement Scamander et attrapa sa baguette, prêt à agir. Il entrouvrit subitement les lèvres pour essayer de comprendre mais Graves lui fit signe de se taire, et désigna sa baguette d'un regard. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour imiter l'américain et se tenir prêt à toute éventualité.

« **Ça, ça va nous faire un paquet de thunes.** » Déclara une voix grasse que ni Scamander, ni Graves ne furent capable de reconnaître. « **Le directeur du MACUSA et le frère de l'auror en chef du ministère anglais.** »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son identité lui posait problème. Mais ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des braconniers.

Et à en croire le regard de l'américain à cet instant, Graves n'avait pas plus peur que lui. Un charme qui empêchait la transplanation pouvait être contourné, puisqu'on ne pouvait l'appliquer qu'à une zone et non pas à des sorciers. Alors il leur suffisait de fuir, pour de les ralentir suffisamment longtemps, jusqu'à pouvoir sortir de l'endroit qui était ciblé par le sortilège.

Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que de vulgaires braconniers. N'arrivaient pas à la cheville des ennemis que Graves avait pu défaire tout au long de sa carrière et n'étaient pas comparables avec les dangers auxquels Scamander avait pu se confronter lors de ses voyages.

Un regard complice échangé plus tard, une première fulguration s'échappa de la baguette de Graves et envoya valser un premier homme quelques mètres plus loin. Sa chemise était partiellement brûlée par le choc et l'anglais préféra ne pas prêter attention à l'état de sa peau, haussant les sourcils surpris par la puissance que le directeur avait délivré pour son premier tir.

Percival Graves n'était pas du genre à sous-estimer son ennemi.

Lorsqu'ils virent une vingtaine de nouveaux assaillants sortir de l'épaisseur de la forêt, ils se firent tous deux la réflexion que pour une fois, ses ennemis ne l'avaient pas non plus sous-estimé. Faire face à plusieurs sorciers, était une chose que le directeur avait déjà fait par le passé, trop souvent pour se souvenir de chacune des fois où il était sorti triomphant d'un tel affrontement.

Celui qui avait pris la parole en premier n'avait rien des hommes qu'il semblait diriger. Quand Newt s'en rendit compte, un doute naquit dans sa tête. Mais il ne releva pas immédiatement, Graves était tout autant occupé que lui.

Un éclair sortit de la baguette du magizoologue et vint s'écraser sur l'homme en question, qui sembla à peine bouger. Newt fronça les sourcils. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement résistant à leur magie mais ne s'avançait pas devant ses hommes pour faire la différence.

Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit ce qui tenait ce dernier en retrait.

« **Sir Graves…** » Commença Newt, les paupières élargies par la surprise. Le directeur tourna la tête dans sa direction et fut touché dans l'épaule par un premier sortilège de feu. Il adressa un regard noir à l'agresseur et lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce, avec un petit supplément pour qu'il ne se relève pas tout de suite de sa blessure.

« **Quoi ? Je suis un peu occupé, comme vous pouvez le voir !** » Il ne détourna pas son attention cette fois-ci, et se concentra sur ses ennemis.

« **C'est un vampire.** » Lui répondit-il.

Le directeur jeta un charme de protection devant lui et fit volte-face.

« **Vous êtes sûr de vous, Scamander ?** » Demande l'américain, visiblement bien plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait prédit.

« **À quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents.** » Newt lança à son tour un sort de bouclier devant lui pour se protéger de la pluie d'éclairs qui arrivait jusqu'à lui. « **Il reste à l'ombre. Je n'arrête pas de l'attaquer et c'est comme si ma magie ne l'atteignait pas. Il est puissant mais reste en arrière ? On n'a aucun mal à repousser ses sbires et il a l'air frustré de ne pas pouvoir s'avancer.** »

« **Où voulez-vous en venir ?** » Lui répondit-il, presque à bout de souffle à force de cribler ses adversaires.

« **Tant que nous restons à la lumière nous ne risquons rien, nous n'avons qu'à avancer vers ce chemin et essayer de transplaner jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'oasis chaque fois que nous le pourrons !** »

Le directeur hocha la tête et sans perdre le contact visuel avec les hommes autour de lui, il se mit dos à l'anglais pour couvrir ses arrières tandis que ce dernier avançait. Les quelques hommes qui s'approchèrent se retrouvaient bien vite assommés.

Jusqu'au moment où il vit le directeur être propulsé devant lui, rompant le sortilège qui protégeait ses arrières. Sa baguette lui avait également échappé dans le processus.

« **Cet enfoiré se déplace beaucoup trop vite.** » Feula Graves, qui tenta de se redresser mais à cet instant, un ombre passa entre eux et Newt fit un bond en arrière à son tour lorsqu'une force qu'il n'avait pas vu venir s'écrasa contre son corps.

Sa baguette lui échappa également et se perdit quelque-part dans les hautes herbes. Il éloigna les deux ou trois hommes qui étaient toujours debout avec un sortilège d'onde de choc au sol et sans baguette. Et tandis qu'il poursuivait ses recherches à l'aveugle, il tomba nez à nez avec le noir et l'argent significatifs de la baguette du directeur.

Il voulut l'attraper pour la rendre à son propriétaire, mais lorsqu'il vit le vampire face à l'américain, baguette en main et visant le cœur de ce dernier… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il empoigna cette baguette qui n'était pas la sienne, et la pointa dans sa direction.

« **Expecto Patronum** ! »

Et tandis que les mots filaient, de la baguette noir de jais qu'il tenait entre les mains s'échappa un voile bleuté brillant qui prit doucement forme. Graves et l'étranger se tournèrent tous deux en direction de la voix de Newt, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne réussit à réagir face au spectacle qui s'offrit à eux. Un courant d'air puissant émana de la silhouette que la magie dessinait, balayant les boucles rousses et les vêtements de l'anglais, coupant le souffle à quiconque se trouvait près de lui à cet instant.

Un dragon. Tel fut le patronus qui mesurait plusieurs mètres de haut qui vint couvrir le corps du directeur, qui ferma les yeux et protégea son visage du revers de sa main dans un réflexe naturel. La scène fut suffisamment puissante pour écarter le vampire et le faire reculer. Pourtant, le patronus ne faisait que protéger l'américain.

Et dès qu'il vit une ouverture, Newt fit venir sa propre baguette à lui et lança celle qui ne lui appartenait pas à son réel possesseur, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en attrapant cette dernière.

L'inconnu fut rapidement maîtrisé et Graves ne s'encombra d'aucune formalité. À la place, il laissa les chasseurs sur place, attachés et continua sa route avec l'anglais.

« **Vraiment, un dragon ?** » Fit-il enfin. « **Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend même pas ?** »

Newt se frotta la nuque gêné.

« **J'étais moi-même impressionné. Habituellement, il n'est pas aussi imposant. Cela doit être votre baguette.** »

À cet instant, Graves détesta encore plus le magizoologue, dont la baguette ne le laissait même pas approcher mais qui lui, devenait encore plus puissant avec la sienne.

* * *

Ce fut probablement pour cette raison qu'il se sentit coupable lorsqu'il céda aux supplications du magizoologue.

« **Pas longtemps. Un jour. Une après-midi. Une soirée. Même une heure. Je vous attendrais dans une auberge.** »

« **Nous n'avons pas le temps.** » Lui avait-il rétorqué. « **Ce sont vos mots, Scamander.** »

« **Au diable le temps, Sir Graves !** » Sa gorge se serra. « **Je… Je n'aime pas dire ce genre de choses mais… Et s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois ? Ne le faites pas pour vous si vous le voulez. Mais faites-le pour eux. Vous êtes leur unique fils.** »

« **Une heure.** » Il croisa les bras. « **Et vous pouvez venir.** »

Graves s'était fait la promesse de s'ouvrir davantage vis-à-vis de l'anglais. Mais sur ce coup-là, il n'assumerait pas. Il n'assumerait pas qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien leur dire, que l'anxiété l'avait gagné jusqu'à tremper la paume de ses mains, qu'il ne serait peut-être pas capable de faire une telle chose seul, lui qui n'avait jamais manqué de courage devant n'importe quelle situation auparavant.

Scamander sentit la chaleur monter dans son cou et venir colorer ses joues.

« **Non, non. J'insiste. Je resterais devant mais je…** »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le palier d'une maison perdue dans la campagne Sud-Australienne. Les couleurs vertes et oranges du bois des murs et du toit contrastaient avec le paysage. Le coucher de soleil, quant à lui, se mariait parfaitement avec ses couleurs vives. Quand il n'eut plus rien à observer pour oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Newt soupira.

« **C'est une très, très mauvaise idée Sir Graves. C'est votre famille, je n'ai rien à faire ici, je ne devrais pas…** » Reprit-il. À en croire le regard exaspéré de l'américain, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui sortait un tel discours.

« **Allez-vous finir par vous taire ?** » Graves toqua contre la porte en bois. « **De toutes façons, vous n'avez plus vraiment le choix maintenant. Que comptez-vous faire ? Fuir ?** »

L'anglais secoua vivement la tête et marmonna quelque-chose d'incompréhensible, triturant le bout de ses manches. Il n'était déjà pas à l'aise avec les gens en général, mais là c'était vraiment le pompon. La symbolique de cette rencontre était loin de le laisser indifférent et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui poussait le directeur à désirer sa présence ici. Mais après tout, ce dernier avait fait la concession de l'accompagner jusqu'en Australie.

Il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille, non ? Il se consola avec cette idée et attendit que le sort s'acharne. Graves n'aurait pas intérêt à se plaindre s'il faisait tout virer au cauchemar à cause de sa maladresse légendaire.

Une femme ouvrit la porte. Elle devait être dans la soixantaine, des cheveux noirs encore apparents sous quelques mèches blanches, le visage et le cou ridés sans être tombants. Et surtout, elle était grande. Au moins autant que son fils. Newt baissa instantanément la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard et se perdit quelque-part sur les lattes de plancher de leur palier.

« **Qu'est-ce que…** » Elle sortit sa baguette et son visage se teinta d'un air horrifié. « **Vous croyez que je suis stupide ? Reculez ! Vous pensiez vraiment m'avoir comme ça ? Une transfiguration de Mercy Lewis elle-même aurait été plus plausible… Reculez j'ai dit !** »

Le directeur ne put réprimer un sourire nerveux. C'était de sa faute, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

« **Je… Non. C'est bien moi, je te le jure, j'ai juste… Pris quelques années.** » Lui avait-il répondu sur le ton de l'humour. « **Mais je comprends que tu t'inquiètes puisque toi, tu n'as pas changé.** »

Newt se sentit soulagé – et coupable par la même occasion – lorsqu'il vit les larmes perler au bord de ses yeux, ouvrant grand ses bras pour prendre l'américain dans ces derniers. Visiblement, son cynisme était unique en son genre.

« **Percy. Tu es… Tu es un idiot.** » Elle marqua une pause et prit une grande inspiration tandis qu'elle le serrait contre elle. « **Tu ne pouvais pas prévenir ? Tu ne pouvais pas nous envoyer une lettre pour ça ? Je n'ai rien préparé, et ton père s'est assoupi sur le canapé en lisant son journal. Comment veux-tu que je le réveille avec une telle nouvelle sans qu'il me fasse une crise cardiaque ?** »

Graves pouffa de rire et s'écarta lorsqu'elle accepta enfin de relâcher. Elle se tourna, sans jamais que son sourire ne la quitte, vers Newt qui ne se sentait déjà plus à sa place.

« **À qui ai-je l'honneur ?** »

Il y eut un instant. Une seule seconde, qui parut infinie, où leurs regards se croisèrent. Et tous deux pensèrent en cœur à ce que Newt était. Il était Newt Scamander, mais Mrs. Graves n'en aurait pas grand-chose à faire. L'américain serait obligé de le ranger dans une case. Collègue, partenaire, collaborateur, un magizoologue connu. Et puis d'autres noms, dans une partie plus sombre de son esprit, lui apparurent, parfois frôlèrent l'indécence et moururent quelque-part, avec d'autres pensées qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner, comme celle de se lancer à la poursuite du cœur du directeur.

« **Newton Scamander, c'est un brillant magizoologue anglais et… Un très bon ami à moi.** » Graves aussi pensa à tout ce que l'anglais aurait pu être pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas rendre la situation encore plus inconfortable pour lui à ce moment-là et préféra rester sobre. Les surnoms affectueux n'avaient pas leur place en public. Pour l'instant, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

« **Mon nom est Elisabeth Graves, Newton. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Beth.** » Elle tendit sa main dans sa direction et l'anglais n'hésita pas à la saisir pour la saluer.

« **Newt.** » Corrigea-t-il avec un sourire en coin, qu'elle lui rendit.

Aussitôt, elle tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir et Graves la suivit naturellement, faisant signe à l'anglais d'entrer avec lui.

« **William, réveille-toi ! On a de la visite.** »

* * *

Une heure se transforma en une soirée, une soirée se transforma en une nuit. Faire la discussion avec des inconnus fut particulièrement difficile pour Newt, mais il avait fini par s'accommoder à la famille du directeur – et le vin avait aidé. Graves passa le plus clair de son temps à raconter les péripéties et tout ce qui les avaient menés jusqu'ici, mentionnant les moindres détails de l'affaire liée à Grindelwald. Sa mère se montra d'autant plus inquiète mais, tout comme il l'avait mentionné, elle avait fini par s'habituer aux dangers et semblait vouer une confiance inouïe en son fils.

Quand la discussion sembla toucher à sa fin, Graves jeta un œil à l'horloge murale qui indiquait trois heures du matin et proposa de dormir. Ses parents plussoyèrent sans grande conviction, sachant que cela signifiait qu'il repartirait pour ne plus revenir avant longtemps.

Beth attribua la seule chambre d'amis qu'ils avaient à Newt et somma son fils de l'y conduire. Plusieurs fois, l'anglais proposa de plutôt dormir dans sa valise, mais sa demande fut catégoriquement refusée, invité d'honneur qu'il était.

Alors il accepta son sort, remerciant au moins cent fois son hôte dans la foulée pour n'arrêter lorsque Graves le força à monter les escaliers pour s'éclipser – la fatigue commençait doucement à les gagner. Le directeur lui montra alors la porte de sa chambre, mais lorsqu'il voulut s'avancer pour y entrer, il sentit une main retenir son bras.

« **Merci.** » Son ton était si calme et son sourire si paisible que l'anglais eut réellement l'impression de fondre sur place.

Ce que Graves ignorait à cet instant, c'était que Newt pourrait à peu près faire n'importe quoi pour lui faire retrouver cette aura si sereine.

* * *

Et voilà.  
Ouais, je sais ce que vous allez dire "GUIMAUVE", mais j'imagine qu'après tout ce que je vous fais endurer, vous avez le droit à votre moment de répit et à un peu de douceur. Profitez-en, ça ne va pas durer.  
Des bisous et à Samedi prochain !


	24. Perdu d'avance

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 24 !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour une fois, j'ai aimé le relire (habituellement, je déteste ce que j'écris mais là je sais pas, j'ai trouvé que j'avais bien dépeint les choses). Alors j'espère que cela se ressentira lorsque vous le lirez. On se voit à la fin.

* * *

 **XXIV – Perdu d'avance**

Le retour vers Londres fut plus épuisant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ni Graves, ni lui ne furent accueillis chaleureusement en Angleterre. Pourtant, leur passage ici était capital. Newt devait exposer la recette de sa potion et ses effets au ministère pour leur donner une chance de s'opposer à Grindelwald et ses sbires si jamais ces derniers venaient à passer à l'offensive sur le sol anglais.

Fawley n'apprécia pas leur retour. Lorsque Picquery était repartie avec son bras droit et la tornade Scamander, Travers et lui s'étaient réjouis de leur départ. Le mauvais œil semblait les suivre partout où ils allaient et plus loin se trouveraient-ils d'eux, mieux ils se porteraient.

Eux non plus n'avaient pas spécialement envie de rester. Mais ils avaient tous deux mis de côté leurs caprices pour le bien de la société magique et pour peut-être sauver la vie de valeureux aurors qui se retrouveraient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais le ministre ne rendit pas la tâche de Newt facile. Fawley était déjà perçu par la presse comme laxiste, ne prenant pas au sérieux la menace de Grindelwald qui n'était à ses yeux qu'un vulgaire mage noir comme des centaines d'autres qu'on arrêterait au bout de quelques mois. Alors il refusa plusieurs fois les propositions de Scamander. Même si elle n'était pas spécialement utilisée pour contrer Grindelwald, il pourrait toujours se contenter de simplement accepter celle-ci et en faire bénéficier ses rangs. C'était une potion de puissance, ce n'était rien d'autre que du bénéfice.

Newt s'était tué à la tâche. Graves l'avait épaulé du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais tout le mérite lui revenait. Il avait pris cette cause à cœur, jusqu'à se mettre en danger à maintes reprises. Et par ce que le directeur américain comprit n'être que pure fierté, dédain et arrogance, le ministre se permettait de refuser son aide ? Évidemment. Graves aurait dû s'en douter. Si Picquery et lui avaient réussi à s'entendre, c'était probablement qu'ils partageaient le même orgueil irrationnel.

Ce fut au bout de deux bonnes heures de négociations où Newt se démenait en négociant avec ce que Graves crut être un mur plus qu'une audience qu'il décida de prendre les choses en mains.

« **Le jour où Grindelwald franchira les frontières fragiles, voire même inexistantes de votre pays et qu'il décimera tout ce qui se trouvera sur son chemin, que ferez-vous ? Vous réunirez une audience qui ne daigne même pas d'écouter ses différentes parties ? Une audience partiellement vide, alors que vos consultants ne sont payés que pour faire acte de présence, Sir Fawley ?** » Sa voix était calme, mais son ton sec et tranchant.

« **Sir Graves, vous ne…** »

« **J'ai repris mes positions. J'ai, de ce fait, ma place à cette table puisque nous discutons d'un incident diplomatique et la sureté des civils sorciers et non-maj'. N'oubliez pas que mon poste de directeur me donne également la fonction d'ambassadeur.** » Newt s'était arrêté de respirer depuis que l'américain avait ouvert la bouche pour qu'ils ferment la leur. Et Merlin, ce qu'il faisait ça bien.

L'anglais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin, baissant subitement la tête pour que personne ne rencontre l'amusement sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment respecté dans son genre. À Poudlard comme dans la vie active, même après avoir sauvé New York, on n'avait jamais cessé de le regarder de haut, avec cette pointe de mépris et de suffisance qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. C'était toujours le même regard, dissimulé sous des mots parfois durs, parfois hypocrites. Mais les apparences ne changeaient pas, même quand ils faisaient de leur mieux pour les estomper.

Voir les visages du ministre et de son directeur se décomposer lui procura une sensation d'allégresse qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se permit la moindre remarque concernant les mots de l'américain. Ce dernier soupira, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres.

« **Je suis heureux de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, Sir Fawley.** » Il croisa les jambes et se détendit, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil. « **Vous allez pouvoir répondre à ma question.** »

Le ministre le dévisagea un long moment, et fit mine de chercher quelque-chose dans la paperasse qu'il avait amené avec lui. Travers l'imita, et Newt échangea un regard complice lourd de sens avec le directeur, le remerciant subtilement et silencieusement de son intervention. Au bout de longues secondes passées à chercher une excuse à présenter au directeur américain, Fawley reprit la parole.

« **La dernière fois que Grindelwald a été vu, c'était en compagnie de Vinda Rosier et Elliott McVaugh, en pleine capitale Autrichienne. En d'autres termes, loin de nos terres. Chaque fois que ses sbires ou lui ont mis un pied ici, ils ont fini par quitter le territoire au plus vite. Ce qui nous pousse à croire que Grindelwald a peur du professeur Dumbledore.** »

Newt releva subitement la tête lorsqu'il entendit le nom d'Albus. Fawley n'avait peut-être pas entièrement raison, mais il marquait un point. Dumbledore et Grindelwald avaient un passé tumultueux, que tout deux aimeraient probablement oublier. L'anglais n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il restait de ce qu'il pouvait bien rester de cette relation, mais la théorie du ministre n'était pas à jeter.

Et bien évidemment, Travers intercepta sa réaction. Il ne releva pas immédiatement, mais Newt se fit la réflexion qu'il utiliserait probablement cette information hors de son contexte, au moment où il en aurait l'utilité et où elle lui permettrait de prendre l'avantage. Travers était un enfoiré. C'était un fait avéré. Alors le magizoologue n'était même plus surpris par ses coups de poignard, puisqu'il les voyait tous venir.

« **Et vous mettez l'avenir de votre peuple et du secret magique international entre les mains de l'une de vos théories absurdes ?** » Aïe, pensa Newt. Il pouvait sentir la nervosité et le stress émaner du ministre à cet instant. « **Admettez qu'il s'agit là d'un comportement irresponsable, ne trouvez-vous pas ?** » Question rhétorique, mais à laquelle Fawley faillit répondre si Graves n'avait pas immédiatement continué sa phrase. « **Personne ne vous somme de prendre des mesures radicales, même si c'est ce que je ferais à votre place. Nous parlons de prévention. Même si la mixture de Scamander ne sert pas ses fonctions premières et ne permet pas d'arrêter Grindelwald, elle rendra vos aurors plus puissants.** »

Percival Graves siégeait au conseil de la Confédération internationale des sorciers. Et alors même qu'il n'avait pas utilisé cet argument pour appuyer son discours, il s'agissait pourtant de celui qui fut le plus convaincant. Parce que le directeur américain n'avait pas besoin de le leur rappeler. Si jamais la Confédération apprenait que Fawley avait refusé une mesure de prévention pour assurer la sécurité de son pays, il perdrait probablement sa place de ministre sans chance d'être réélu. Et maintenant que Graves avait décidé de mettre un grain de sable dans leurs rouages parfaitement huilés, il n'avait plus le choix. Il devrait plier le genou. Comme l'avait fait Picquery avant lui.

Percival Graves était puissant et surtout, il cachait bien son jeu. Ses airs durs et son caractère ferme étaient une chose, mais sa langue de serpent et ses compétences en persuasion et en négociations étaient à toutes épreuves.

Mais il y avait une chose dans laquelle Percival Graves excellait : Tous les faire taire.

« **Bien. Mais à une seule condition.** »

Newt retint sa respiration à cet instant.

« **Vous serez les premiers à tester la mixture. Et une fois cela fait, nous reconsidérerons cette proposition. La séance est levée.** » Le ministre ne leur laissa pas le choix. Mais Graves ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et c'était amplement suffisant pour le moment.

Tous quittèrent la salle, un par un. Newt sortit en dernier, pour tomber nez à nez avec le directeur américain qui l'attendait à la sortie. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, son corps mêlait épuisement et soulagement à cet instant. Grâce au charisme de Graves, il avait réussi à obtenir ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne manquait plus qu'un bon moyen de prouver que sa potion pouvait fonctionner et il saurait l'Angleterre un peu plus sereine avant de retourner aux États-Unis.

Son regard s'arrêta sur l'homme devant lui et il chercha ses mots.

« **Merci, je… C'était… C'était impressionnant.** » Admit-il, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Recevoir des compliments n'était pas quelque-chose que Graves appréciait, mais il fit un effort compte tenu de la personne dont venait l'éloge. Il hocha silencieusement la tête dans un sourire réservé et s'avança dans les couloirs pour reprendre sa route. Il était conscient que le chemin était encore long, mais savoir que le ministère anglais ne se mettrait plus en travers de leur chemin était déjà une bonne chose de faite.

Scamander avait implicitement proposé à Graves de séjourner chez lui pendant les quelques jours qu'ils passeraient sur le sol anglais avant de retrouver les murs froids du MACUSA qu'il aimait tant.

Une proposition que Graves avait accepté sous certaines conditions, et l'une d'entre elle fut d'éloigner n'importe quel niffleur qui vivait ici des scorpions de son col. À la fois parce qu'ils tenaient aux boutons en question et parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être de nouveau interrompu. Mais la deuxième raison passa probablement sous le nez du magizoologue. Le directeur ne sut pas exactement si cet oubli était volontaire ou non et préféra ne pas y penser. L'heure n'était aux jeux de mots.

La potion ne fut pas bien longue à concocter. Comme Newt l'avait déjà expliqué plusieurs fois à l'américain, la poudre se suffisait à elle-même et n'avait besoin que d'un diluant pour la transporter dans le corps du concerné.

Quand l'anglais revint vers Graves avec une fiole remplie d'une mixture qui portait toutes les couleurs possibles, il arqua un sourcil. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que cette dernière serait aussi rapide à produire.

« **Il ne reste plus qu'à l'essayer et j'imagine que nous pourrons délivrer notre preuve au ministère.** » Newt décapsula le récipient pour l'amener à sa bouche et Graves se redressa subitement.

« **Il en est hors de question. Vous vous êtes déjà assez mutilé avec ces expériences pour jouer les cobayes de nouveau.** » Il sortit de son fauteuil et tendit sa main au magizoologue. « **Donnez-moi ça.** »

« **Je vous demande pardon ?** » Siffla Scamander, visiblement réticent à l'idée que Graves soit celui qui en pâtisse.

« **Vous m'avez très bien entendu.** » Il ne se répéta pas, et l'anglais le fusilla du regard.

« **Non. Vous en avez déjà suffisamment fait pour moi et je ne veux pas que vous…** » Mais il fut interrompu par un sort d'« _Accio_ », qui tira la fiole vers la paume de la main du directeur, entraînant avec elle le magizoologue tout entier qui traîna sur le parquet. « **Qu'est-ce que…** »

Graves se saisit du contenant en verre de sa main libre et ne rompit pas une seule seconde le contact visuel avec Scamander, qui ne semblait pas non plus vouloir lâcher. Obstiné et têtu, se souvint-il.

« **Scamander. Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Vous avez besoin de repos, et si jamais la potion ne marchait pas comme vous le pensiez, je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez avec cette charge-là en plus.** »

Le concerné roula des yeux, absolument pas convaincu par la tirade de l'américain et soupira.

« **Bien entendu. Il est sûrement préférable que le sorcier le plus puissant de tout ce fichu pays soit affaibli, comme ça, si Grindelwald prépare une offensive en sachant que nous sommes isolés ici, je pourrais l'empêcher de détruire Londres à moi tout seul. Un plan vraiment bien ficelé, Sir Graves.** »

Visiblement, son arrogance et son insolence étaient contagieuse. Plus il passait de temps avec Scamander, plus il se demandait si l'anglais cachait simplement bien son jeu et avait toujours été ainsi ou bien s'il était celui qui avait influencé son comportement pour en faire un tel impertinent.

« **Premièrement, je ne suis pas le sorcier le plus puissant du pays, étant donné qu'Albus Dumbledore est…** »

« **Oh Merlin par pitié, épargnez-moi cette partie-là.** » L'interrompit-il.

Graves fronça les sourcils et soupira d'exaspération avant de reprendre.

« **Et deuxièmement…** » Il marqua une pause et tenta un sourire désolé. « **Actuellement, je ne me soucie pas de Londres mais de votre santé, Scamander. Alors, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi faire.** »

Les doigts de l'anglais se détendirent presque instantanément, et le directeur profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour s'emparer de l'objet et le faire disparaître.

« **Et vous disiez que j'obtenais tout ce que je voulais ?** » Railla Scamander, souriant à contre-cœur. « **Ayez au moins la décence de l'essayer en bas avec moi. J'ai créé une nouvelle pièce spécialement pour cette potion.** »

L'américain désigna l'entrée qui menait vers le sous-sol aménagé de sa main libre.

« **Après vous.** » Évidemment, il ne se risquerait pas à laisser Scamander marcher à ses côtés et lui dérober l'objet de sa convoitise.

Alors ce dernier s'exécuta, visiblement exaspéré par son comportement mais cela, Graves s'en moquait. Il essuierait les remarques désobligeantes de l'anglais si besoin en était mais ne céderait pas cette fois-ci. Il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il pouvait être celui qui lui rendait service de temps en temps – tout comme il avait pu le faire dans le bureau de Fawley plus tôt.

Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où le magizoologue lui avait sauvé la mise, l'avait tiré de situations délicates et ce, sans même se soucier du fait qu'il mettait sa propre vie en jeu. Finalement, en gardant ses distances avec l'anglais, il ne le protégerait pas seulement de l'extérieur mais aussi de lui-même. Scamander semblait dévoué à sa cause et n'hésitait pas à se mettre en danger pour lui. C'était stupide. Graves ne voulait pas de ça.

Mais il chassa ces pensées-là de son esprit en descendant les marches. Il s'était promis de ne plus se montrer trop protecteur, alors il devait impérativement cesser de cogiter ainsi.

La salle vers laquelle l'anglais l'avait conduit était grande et blanche du sol au plafond. Il arqua un sourcil. Créer une telle pièce était un jeu d'enfant, il ne comprit pas exactement ce que Scamander voulut alors dire par « _pièce conçue pour la potion_ ».

Ce dernier nota l'incompréhension dans son regard et lui fit signe de patienter quelques secondes. Il apposa son pouce et son index sur le bout de sa baguette et la seconde d'après, tira un fil de cette dernière tissé dans une magie dorée. Quand il eut terminé, le fil recouvrit sa main, il frappa cette dernière contre le sol et tout sembla prendre vie.

« **Buvez.** » Ordonna-t-il, comme soudainement pressé par quelque-chose qui ne s'était visiblement toujours pas révélé.

Mais le directeur s'exécuta sans broncher. Le liquide fut d'abord glacial sur sa langue, mais à l'instant même où il descendit dans sa gorge, Graves sentit comme de la lave en fusion le décimer de l'intérieur. Jamais un alcool ne l'avait autant brûlé en l'ingérant. Il fut pris de multiples frissons qui résultèrent en un spasme incontrôlable. Si bien qu'il dût baisser la tête et fermer les yeux pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Mais quand il rouvrit ces derniers, la salle avait entièrement changé. Il se trouvait désormais dans un décor sombre, enfermé entre des murs de briques noirs.

« **Souvenez-vous d'une chose, il est incapable de vous tuer et il n'est pas réel, mais vous poussera à bout.** » Lui intima alors Scamander, qui se trouvait encore à ses côtés. « **Bonne chance.** » Reprit-il, posant une main sur son épaule dans la foulée avant de transplaner là où il ne pouvait plus le voir.

« **Scamander ?** » Graves chercha l'anglais des yeux, en vain. « **Vous allez finir par m'expliquer ce que vous…** »

Il fit volte-face, mais la silhouette qu'il rencontra ne fut pas celle du magizoologue. Et la vue de cette personne toute particulière lui fit serrer sa baguette d'autant plus fort.

Scamander était visiblement monté d'un cran sur l'échelle de la sournoiserie et de la ruse. Il n'avait jamais sous-estimé ses capacités, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde que ce dernier irait jusqu'à matérialiser un double de sa personne face à lui.

Il aurait dû le voir venir.

Le sorcier en face de lui se contenta de lui sourire avant de pointer sa baguette vers lui. Une onde de choc s'échappa de cette dernière et fit perdre l'équilibre à l'américain, qui tomba quelques mètres plus loin. La puissance qui émanait de son clone était similaire à la sienne mais ne le heurta pas le moins du monde – après tout, comme l'avait spécifié Scamander, ce dernier n'était pas réel.

Lorsqu'il se reprit en main, Graves transplana à la droite de son alter-ego et asséna un coup à ce dernier dans le dos avant de braquer sa baguette derrière sa nuque pour y lancer un sort de « _Depulso_ » qui envoya sa réplique valser plusieurs mètres devant lui. Le choc fut tel qu'il entendit les os se briser au moment où le sortilège le toucha. Alors lorsque son double se releva sans le moindre signe de fatigue ou de douleur, le directeur se fit la réflexion que l'anglais ne l'avait pas épargné.

Après tout, cet alter-ego était là pour qu'il teste la puissance que lui allouait la potion. Alors s'il ne craignait pas la moindre douleur, Graves ne se gênerait pas.

La seconde qui suivit, il écarta les doigts de sa main et poussa une forme invisible dans la direction de son assaillant à l'aide de cette dernière, qui se souleva instantanément du sol, jusqu'à flotter dans les airs. Il ne pouvait plus manquer sa cible à présent.

Il ramena sa main libre sur sa baguette et sembla charger quelque-chose, un sortilège qui rendit sa baguette et ses paumes fumantes, qui brilla jusqu'à former une sphère au bout cette dernière. Quand Graves décida de relâcher la puissance qu'il contenait, un jet de flammes jaillit, calcinant entièrement le corps qui se tenait devant lui et laissant une trace noire sur son passage. Le feu était si chaud que seul le bout de ses flammes fut de couleur orangée. Le reste demeura dans un bleu violacé qui surprit l'américain lui-même. Lorsqu'il jeta un œil à ses mains, il sentit les brûlures cloquées sur l'intérieur de ces dernières. Mais l'adrénaline l'empêcha de se rendre immédiatement compte de la douleur, et d'aussi petites brûlures pourraient être soignée a posteriori.

Et aussitôt fut-il parti en fumée, que son double réapparut non loin. Ce combat était loin d'être fini, il avait probablement d'autres sorts à essayer.

Une longue heure passa, où le directeur se vida littéralement de toute son énergie, le front couvert de sueur et pantelant tant l'effort semblait le consumer. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de fournir autant de magie s'il n'avait pas été sous l'effet de la potion. Les sorts que son homologue répliquait étaient puissants mais ne l'affectèrent jamais plus que ça. Alors il enchaîna, allant jusqu'à tapisser la pièce de son propre « _faux_ » sang – en quelques sortes, déchirant, mutilant, transfigurant, propulsant son double qui revenait sans cesse à la charge.

« **Comment est-ce que je l'arrête pour de bon ?** » Demanda-t-il à bout de souffle dans le vide, espérant que Scamander l'entendrait et lui répondrait.

Aussitôt, l'anglais apparut à ses côtés, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« **Avec un sortilège de «** ** _Ridiculus_** **».** »

Graves écarquilla les yeux.

« **Vous vous foutez de moi ?** » Il se racla la gorge, toujours haletant mais s'efforçant de reprendre contenance pour son image. Avant de reprendre, il appliqua le sort en question et son double s'envola. « **Il s'agissait d'un épouvantard depuis le début ?** »

L'anglais se frotta la nuque, gêné par son propre geste.

« **Je suis désolé. J'étais persuadé qu'il s'agirait de Grindelwald.** » Avoua-t-il.

Le directeur ne lui répondit pas, ne trouvant pas le même courage que lui. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais Graves aurait également cru que s'il lançait un sort d'épouvantard, il tomberait nez à nez avec le mage noir. Mais la présence de son double fut particulièrement déconcertante. Et l'américain ne trouva pas la moindre logique dans une telle vision. Il n'avait pas peur de lui-même. Au contraire, il se savait confiant, il se savait implacable et téméraire. Il n'était pas son pire ennemi.

Ou tout du moins, telle fut son impression. Il devait désormais se faire à l'idée qu'il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne.

« **J'ai réussi à capturer suffisamment de preuves pour Fawley. Tout est dans mon salon, si vous voulez y jeter un œil.** » Tenta-t-il pour changer de sujet, et dans son bon jour, Graves ne releva pas cette tentative et alla dans son sens.

Scamander n'était pas du genre à jouer avec les faiblesses des autres. Alors quand bien même il avait désormais accès à cette partie très personnelle du directeur, ce dernier ne l'utiliserait jamais contre lui. Il se savait parfaitement incapable de faire une telle chose.

* * *

Le ministre ne pouvait pas inlassablement continuer de contester tout ce que Newt Scamander lui proposait. Alors lorsque Graves, sa bonne dose de persuasion et les photographies mouvantes lui avaient été apportées, il avait accepté que Newt transmette la recette et les ingrédients nécessaires à ses alchimistes pour renforcer ses aurors. La potion se présenter sous forme de petites ampoules qu'il suffisait de briser avec ses dents. Le processus n'était pas agréable mais le verre de l'ampoule était étudié pour disparaître à l'instant même où il n'était plus unifié. Et ainsi, transporter de petites doses était plus facile et l'absorption plus rapide.

« **Vous tombez bien**. » Finit-il par dire, après avoir signé la montagne d'autorisations qui concernait la nouvelle mixture. « **Vous allez pouvoir faire votre premier essai sur le terrain.** »

Graves échangea un regard perplexe avec Scamander, qui ne sembla lui-même pas franchement comprendre ce que le ministre lui voulait à cet instant. Alors le directeur prit de nouveau la parole.

« **Vous vous méprenez. Nous rentrons sur le sol américain.** » Il croisa les bras, la posture et le regard droits.

Fawley lui sourit. Il inspecta sa baguette pour se donner un air désintéressé avant de reprendre.

« **Elliott McVaugh est venu faire payer leurs dettes à ceux qui** ** _l'_** **ont trahi et que les sœurs Goldstein ont laissé ici, sans aucun moyen de se défendre, sans même prendre la peine de bien mettre en lieu sûr ceux qu'elles avaient secouru à bord du** ** _1899_** **.** » Newt entrouvrit les lèvres et ses pupilles s'élargirent. « **Je ne sais rien à propos des deux moldus, mais il en a après la femme serpent en ce moment-même. Votre frère et sa fiancée sont déjà partis en repérage, mais je m'étais dit que vous souhaiteriez probablement leur prêter main forte. Vous semblez être constamment pendus aux plans de cet homme. Mais peut-être me suis-je trompé ?** »

Graves verrouilla son regard, plus sombre que jamais, à celui du ministre qui ne sembla pas se défiler cette fois-ci. Fawley avait attendu tout ce temps pour les informer de la menace. Et Newt le détesta un peu plus qu'avant. Il devina que la personne dont ce dernier parlait était Nagini, une femme Maledictus que Tina et Queenie avaient rencontrée à bord du navire et qui leur avait permis de s'infiltrer plus facilement.

Et aujourd'hui, Fawley était prêt à sacrifier cette dernière au profit d'une joute verbale, dans le seul et unique but d'avoir raison face au directeur américain qui l'avait déjà humilié plus d'une fois.

« **Où sont-ils ?** » Reprit Graves, qui essuya l'arrogance du ministre sans sourciller.

« **J'ai beaucoup de travail, Sir Graves. Trop pour m'occuper du statut de mes aurors. Si vous voulez plus d'informations, cherchez auprès de Travers.** » Il délia ses mains posées sur son bureau pour poser un doigt sur son menton, la mine pensive. « **Mais il me semble me souvenir que le directeur est déplacement. Je crains que vous ne devriez malheureusement vous débrouiller par vous-même.** »

Newt sentit la tension de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés raidir ses épaules, descendre dans son bras et lui faire serrer le point. Il posa une main innocente dans le creux de son dos pour lui demander implicitement de garder son calme. Comme il l'avait déjà mentionné avant, le flegme de Graves avait ses limites et Fawley prenait un malin plaisir à s'amuser avec.

« **Jouer avec la vie de vos hommes est une faute grave. Mais je n'ai que faire de dénonciations, vous finirez par courir à votre perte seul, Sir Fawley.** » Il tourna les talons et fit signe à l'anglais de le suivre.

Newt s'exécuta sans broncher. Il croisa le regard reconnaissant du directeur, qui savait qu'il lui avait fait éviter une catastrophe diplomatique.

* * *

Theseus ne fut pas bien difficile à retrouver. Leur bref détour au bureau des preuves avait fini par les mener vers l'auror en chef. Et le lot d'informations qu'ils reçurent de sa part fut… Chaotique. Pour une fois, Newt aurait largement préféré avoir été confronté à Travers plutôt qu'au ministre lui-même, car Fawley s'était bêtement contenté de lire ce que les rapports lui disaient. Clairement, il ne s'occupait absolument pas de près ou de loin des directives qu'on imposait à ses hommes.

Nagini avait en fait été placée sous surveillance depuis son arrivée en Angleterre, sous la demande de Queenie – qui avait été acceptée. Les deux moldus avaient également réussi à être rapatriés. Newt fut soulagé par la chose, et ne fut pas plus étonné que ça. La blonde était une femme de parole et si elle avait promis à ces derniers qu'ils trouveraient la paix, elle serait allée jusqu'au bout de ses possibilités pour leur rendre une vie correcte.

Le problème avec McVaugh était donc bien différent que ce qu'ils avaient pu s'imaginer. L'appartement surveillé où séjournait Nagini avait été ouvert par effraction et depuis ce jour, personne n'avait retrouvé cette dernière. Theseus leur confia qu'il avait réussi à tracer sa signature magique jusqu'à un certain point mais arrivé sur les lieux, il ne vit pas la moindre trace de l'objet de ses recherches.

Sans aucune forme d'hésitation, Graves et Newt se portèrent volontaires pour les aider dans leurs recherches. Et le lieu dont l'auror avait parlé plus tôt s'avéra… Particulièrement vide. Ni le directeur, ni le magizoologue ne furent capable de capter quelque-chose.

« **Et si…** » Osa Leta, hésitante. « **Et s'il l'avait tuée ici ?** »

Un frisson désagréable parcourut la colonne vertébrale de l'anglais.

« **Il y aurait du sang. Quelque-chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi, mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait laissé une trace.** » L'auror haussa les épaules. « **Il aurait brûlé son corps, l'aurait enterrée quelque-part. Nous aurions pu tracer sa propre signature, mais hélas cette dernière s'arrête également ici.** »

Graves entrouvrit les lèvres et prit une grande inspiration, comme si quelque-chose venait tout juste de germer dans son esprit. Sans prévenir, il sonda de nouveau les environs les surprenant avec l'onde qui s'étendit autour d'eux.

« **Enterrée, peut-être bien.** » Déclara-t-il à l'attention de Scamander aîné. « **Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ici, en plein milieu de la ville, et surtout, pourquoi se serait-il enterré avec elle ?** »

Theseus arqua un sourcil, visiblement déconcerté par la question du directeur.

« **Que voulez-vous dire ?** »

« **Vous aviez raison. McVaugh et Nagini ont été ici. Mais ils ne sont pas partis bien loin, leur signature descend plus bas.** » L'auror hoqueta de surprise tandis que Graves essaya de visualiser ce qui pourrait bien se trouver plus bas que terre. « **Ils sont probablement dans les égouts qui se trouvent sous nos pieds.** »

Newt comprit que le temps manquait et essuya la question que Theseus s'apprêta à poser en tendant son propre bras. Tous comprirent le geste et attrapèrent ce dernier pour transplaner et la seconde suivante, ils se trouvaient six pieds sous terre face à ceux qu'ils cherchaient depuis quelques heures déjà.

« **Il t'a sauvé la vie, il t'a recueillie quand ils voulaient tous faire de toi une bête de foire. Est-ce une façon de le remercier ? Petite ingrate, tu…** »

Nagini était au sol, une main devant son visage pour se protéger de la baguette de McVaugh qui était pointée vers elle. Les paroles de ce dernier furent interrompues par les bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir sombre. Et si la surprise fut la première chose à teindre son visage, il ne tarda pas à remplacer cette dernière par un sourire carnassier.

« **Tu as appelé à l'aide ?** » Demanda-t-il à la Maledictus d'une voix douce avant de saisir son menton. « **Mais ils arrivent un peu tard. La fête est finie.** »

Sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre effort, il souleva Nagini par le cou, qui essaya de se débattre, mais la magie la maintenait en place. Newt n'attendit pas le feu vert et couru vers eux en pensant que McVaugh essaierait de l'étrangler. Mais la seconde d'après, il jeta cette dernière contre les parois froides et l'anglais entendit un craquement répugnant significatif. Il s'arrêta net, sidéré par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Nagini était tombée avec une fluidité déconcertante sur le sol, et sa position laissa croire que tous les os de son corps s'étaient brisés sous le choc. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut incapable de bouger, persuadé qu'il était trop tard. Mais Leta ne fut pas de cet avis et prit les devants, courant près de la Maledictus pour lui porter secours. Quand elle fut enfin à son niveau, elle transplana hors des égouts immédiatement pour protéger cette dernière.

Ce fut la voix de Theseus qui le tira de sa pétrification.

« **Rendez les armes. Vous ne pouvez plus transplaner et nous sommes en supériorité numérique. Vous n'avez aucune chance.** » Fit l'auror, armé de son ton le plus ferme. Il avait profité des quelques secondes d'inattention de McVaugh pour lui apposer un charme qui l'empêcherait de s'enfuir.

Graves, lui, ne s'encombra pas de formalités et de parlote. Puisque le sortilège ne le concernait pas, il transplana derrière le braconnier et lui asséna un premier sort d'« _Incarcerem_ »… Qui fonctionna. L'homme n'avait pas lâché sa baguette pour autant, mais ses mains étaient liées et sa puissance serait amoindrie puisqu'il était privé de mouvements amples et donc de précision lorsqu'il lancerait ses sortilèges.

Ce fut également à ce moment que Leta décida de réapparaître. Theseus s'avança doucement, baguette en main et prêt à répliquer si McVaugh décidait de se montrer plus turbulent.

« **_Protego_** **!** » Hurla Newt, sans prévenir et un petit dôme protecteur s'esquissa autour de tous ses partenaires. Suffisant pour contrer l'attaque que venait de lancer McVaugh pourtant toujours sous le joug de l'« _Incarcerem_ » que Graves lui avait lancé.

Une vague de flammes qui émana du corps du braconnier s'était répandue dans toute la largeur du couloir. Si Newt avait réussi à voir venir cette dernière, ce fut uniquement grâce à la fumée qui commença à s'échapper des mains de McVaugh. Et tandis que ses boucliers magiques se brisèrent sous le choc de feu, il vit les liens créés par Graves fondre doucement sous la chaleur de ses bras.

« **Protégez-vous de nouveau, il va recommencer !** » Alerta-t-il, et la seconde qui suivit, une nouvelle vague parcouru l'immense couloir.

Cette fois-ci, tous eurent le temps de jeter un sortilège de protection autour d'eux, et McVaugh se libéra définitivement de ses liens.

« **À mon tour.** » Adressa-t-il au directeur, qui avait été le premier à mener une offensive à son encontre. Mais Graves ne chancela pas.

Ce que Newt croisa dans ses yeux fut terrifiant à cet instant. Un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, quelque-chose qui semblait bouillir à l'intérieur de l'américain et qui ne tarderait plus à exploser. Mais McVaugh était puissant, et Graves ne ressentait plus les effets de la potion. Newt avait quelques doses de secours dans son manteau, mais n'avait aucun moyen d'atteindre le directeur sans se prendre la prochaine vague de flammes. Et celle d'après. Et ainsi de suite.

Alors il devait trouver une solution. Mais le temps lui manquait.

Il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait faire cependant. Échanger ces précieuses secondes avec Graves. Lui se servirait bien mieux de ce temps gagné. Il rompit le sort de protection autour de lui et fit apparaître un champ invisible impénétrable devant McVaugh, qui s'écrasa contre ce dernier. Et à l'instant même où il se retourna pour faire éclater une nouvelle vague de feu autour de lui, Newt annula son précédent charme et lança à nouveau un « _Protego_ » autour de lui, juste à temps.

Graves n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter. Lorsqu'il comprit le danger qu'avait pris Scamander pour l'avantager au combat, une forte dose d'adrénaline se déversa dans ses veines, et il frappa d'un éclair puissant le braconnier dans le dos, qui tomba au sol.

C'était son moment, pensa-t-il. Mais quand il lança de nouveau un « _Incarcerem_ » en pensant profiter de ce moment de faiblesse… Les liens moururent, en poussière lorsque le feu s'attaqua à eux. Et McVaugh se redressa, un rire aigu et discontinu s'échappa de sa gorge tandis que les environs brûlaient.

Ce fut à cet instant que Graves comprit. Elliott McVaugh était un pyrokinétiste. Son corps avait la particularité extrêmement rare de résister au feu, et toute la magie liée à ce dernier était plus puissant, ses flammes plus dévastatrices que jamais, brûlant n'importe quelle matière organique ou peu résistante en l'espace de quelques secondes.

C'étaient ces flammes-là qui avaient brûlé les travaux de Kladamanten, rendant ces derniers impossibles à reconstituer. Cet homme était puissant, suffisamment puissant pour faire trembler les mains du directeur lorsqu'il se rendit compte avec amertume que ce combat ne pourrait pas bien se terminer. La soif de sang et la détermination du sorcier qui se tenait devant lui dépassaient l'entendement.

Et il n'était plus sa cible. McVaugh avait jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre.

« **J'ai toujours rêvé de te tuer de mes propres mains.** » Sa voix était rauque, essoufflée, déjà meurtrière alors qu'elle n'était pourtant rien d'autre qu'un son.

Scamander. Scamander était en danger.

Graves et Theseus pointèrent en chœur leurs baguettes vers McVaugh, rompant volontairement leurs sortilèges de protection pour venir en aide au magizoologue qui serait bien vite dévoré par les flammes si aucun d'entre eux ne réagissait à temps. Mais McVaugh les devança.

Un « _Incarcerem_ » s'échappa de sa baguette et vint entraver les deux sorciers, empêchant ces derniers d'utiliser le moindre sort puissant. Theseus avait lâché sa baguette, et Graves ne réussirait pas à se délier avant un moment. Jamais à temps pour sauver l'anglais. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait couvrir chaque son. Les cris de Theseus à l'encontre de son frère, le rire désarticulé du braconnier, les respirations hachées de ses partenaires, les craquements significatifs du feu qui faisait fondre tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Et une nouvelle vague de flammes se déclencha. Scamander était toujours protégé par ses propres sorts tandis que McVaugh avançait vers lui, mais Graves se rendit compte juste à temps que ce n'était pas le cas de son frère. Le « _Protego_ » qu'il lança couvrit les deux hommes, et le seul regard que l'auror eut le temps de lui lancer fut rempli de détresse et de surprise, mais le directeur ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde. La reconnaissance, ce serait pour plus tard.

Il fallait empêcher McVaugh de s'approcher davantage de Scamander.

Mais ils étaient dépourvus de leur puissance.

Et Newt sentit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine tandis que le braconnier s'avançait doucement vers lui. Il sortit enfin sa baguette et l'anglais pensa avec effroi que depuis tout ce temps, il ne s'agissait que d'informulés sans baguette. Alors il hurla, lançant chaque sort de protection qu'il avait appris, ses bras fatigués par l'amplitude des sorts qu'il enchaînait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Quand les fulgurations ardentes s'abattirent sur les couches de protection, chacune se brisa et l'anglais vit chaque craquèlement comme un compte à rebours vers sa propre mort. Alors il lui restait une dernière chance. Une dernière chance de leur permettre de gagner. Même si lui n'était plus de la partie. Même s'il devait y passer. Il n'aurait pas vécu pour rien, McVaugh n'aurait pas eu raison de lui en vain.

Alors avec les dernières ressources et précieuses secondes qu'il lui restait, il utilisa un sortilège de lévitation pour amener une ampoule de potion vers Graves. Le petit flacon vola assez haut pour ne pas être atteint par les flammes et McVaugh ne sembla pas remarquer ce dernier, trop concentré sur la férocité, la frénésie qui le prenait tandis qu'il s'attaquait à l'anglais, et vint se poser doucement dans l'une des poches de la veste du directeur.

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de l'américain, qui lança exactement le même sort pour mener l'ampoule à sa bouche et faire éclater cette dernière entre ses dents tandis que le liquide incandescent coulait dans sa gorge.

Et le temps s'arrêta.

La dernière protection de Scamander se brisa. Une nouvelle vague de flammes, dont la couleur tirant entre l'orange et le bleu violacé tant elles étaient chaudes naquit du corps du braconnier. Newt eut beau essayer, sans cesse, de reconstituer le bouclier autour de lui, rien n'y faisait. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Et d'immenses mains embrasées surgirent du dos de son assaillant, foncèrent dans la direction de l'anglais.

Le tuer de ses propres mains, avait-il dit. Ironique, pensa Newt.

C'était sa fin. Mais il ne serait pas mort pour rien. Il aurait aidé. Il aurait choyé. Il aurait aimé. Graves avait revu ses parents. Il avait découvert une mixture qui permettait de décupler la puissance magique. Sans Graves, peut-être le monde magique n'aurait pas eu sa chance, voulut-il se convaincre. Mais sans lui… Sans lui, c'était différent. Newt avait déjà fait sa part. Il n'était plus nécessaire.

Mais les flammes ne l'atteignirent jamais. À la place, un courant d'air froid le brusqua, le sortit de son état de stase dans lequel il s'était plongé pendant cette seconde symbolique où il avait accepté sa propre mort, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

Le repos éternel lui fut arraché par un nouveau sortilège de « _Protego_ » soudain. Et ses yeux eurent tout juste le temps de croiser ceux de Leta lorsqu'il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle avait échangé sa vie avec la sienne, lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle avait préféré le protéger lui, plutôt qu'elle-même, lorsqu'il vit les flammes couvrir son corps, consumer jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de sa peau et que sa silhouette fut remplacée par un néant que Newt eut l'impression de sentir en plein milieu de son cœur à cet instant.

« **LETA !** » C'était lui, l'assassin. Ce n'était pas McVaugh, pas Vinda Rosier, pas Grindelwald. « **Leta… Leta…** » C'était lui qui causait le mal sur son chemin. « **Leta, s'il te plaît…** » Il avait détruit la vie de son frère. Il avait tué son premier amour. « **Leta…** » Il n'était bon qu'à ça. Semer le chaos, faire hurler Theseus jusqu'à ce que le sang ne se mélange à ses larmes alors qu'il pleurait ce qu'il restait du corps calciné de sa fiancée sur le sol. Implorer à gorge déployée que ces cendres lui rendent ce qu'elle lui avait pris. Ce qui comptait plus que tout pour lui. « **Leta… Non…** »

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche à lui. Seuls les hurlements de Theseus firent écho. Des cris qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendus. Qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre.

Sacrifice sur sacrifice, Newt tuait sur son chemin. Il avait probablement condamné des milliers d'innocents en donnant la Pierre Parlante à McVaugh, et avait causé la fin de Leta Lestrange. Erreur sur erreur, il était plus convaincu que jamais qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'aventurer dans cette histoire.

La tristesse se bloqua dans sa poitrine, l'empêcha d'éclater en sanglots. Des larmes passives, vides d'émotions et de sentiments roulèrent le long de ses joues mais il demeura muet, incapable d'articuler un moindre mot tant sa respiration erratique lui montrait chaque seconde qu'il manquait bien trop d'air pour se faire le luxe de crier.

À cet instant, tout ce qui l'entourait devint un bruit assourdissant. La voix de son frère, brisée, meurtrie, mortifié, les feulements désespérés qui mourraient dans le vide du couloir, résonnaient jusqu'à atteindre son cœur pour le pétrifier, le rendre insensible. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il n'arrivait pas à réagir. Et il se détesta encore plus, il haït ses propres faiblesses et son impuissance à cet instant. Car McVaugh recommencerait et le tuerait. Leta serait morte en vain, par sa faute.

C'était sous-estimer Percival Graves, qui n'avait pas laissé le temps filer entre ses doigts. À peine la potion avait-elle fait effet, qu'il se délivra de son entrave et la bourrasque qu'il fit sortir de sa baguette éteignit toutes les flammes autour de lui dans un seul et unique souffle, si puissant qu'il balaya Scamander, l'éloignant de McVaugh et fit basculer son frère en arrière.

« **Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.** » Le directeur s'avança. Sa démarche était droite, inébranlable et il parut si résolu à cet instant que même McVaugh s'en montra décontenancé.

Et alors que le braconnier s'apprêta à dire quelque-chose, Graves leva sa baguette vers le ciel. Un éclair blanchâtre jaillit, toucha les parois du conduit et recouvrit du sol au plafond ce dernier. Chaque pas qu'il fit après cela provoqua une onde de choc qui fit trembler l'entièreté du réseau d'égouts dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous.

« **Je préfère mes proies vivantes et tumultueuses.** » Murmura-t-il alors que de nouvelles flammes s'échappèrent de sa baguette et de son corps.

Mais de nouveau, Graves lança un sort qui balaya la moindre incandescence que l'homme oserait lancer à son encontre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment proche.

« **Expelliarmus !** » Hurla-t-il.

Et sa baguette s'envola jusqu'à retomber dans la main du directeur après un « _Accio_ » informulé parfaitement anticipé. L'« _Incarcerem_ » qui suivit fut plus puissant que tout ceux qu'il avait lancé dans sa vie, lorsque des mètres entiers s'extirpèrent de sa baguette et vinrent contraindre McVaugh de se rendre, serrant jusqu'à en devenir douloureux pour le sorcier.

Mais Graves n'avait que faire de la morale à cet instant. Et il le prouva tout particulièrement quand il entrouvrit de nouveau ses lèvres pour en finir avec McVaugh dans un murmure.

« **Imperium.** »

* * *

Je vais pas dire que je suis désolée... Parce que je le suis pas vraiment ahah. (j'aimais beaucoup Leta, ceci dit, mais il fallait que ça arrive)  
Mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. À Samedi prochain !


	25. Qui ne risque rien

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 25 !

Aujourd'hui, je me contente de vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. Je ne vous en dis pas davantage et on se voit à la fin !

* * *

 **XXV – Qui ne risque rien**

Le son de la pluie était reposant.

Il n'élimina pas la douleur, ni la culpabilité ou encore la colère. Il ne rendit pas les choses moins difficiles. Mais il eut au moins le mérite de calmer les voix qui lui hurlaient qu'il avait échoué, à quel point il était misérable.

Theseus était seul vers l'avant. Une semaine était passée durant laquelle, Graves, Newt et lui-même restèrent en observation au sein de l'hôpital Londonien. L'auror n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la mort de sa fiancée et demeurait inconsolable. Le temps guérirait ses blessures, lui avaient-ils tous dit. Le temps était le meilleur remède.

Mais plus il passait, plus Newt avait l'impression de courir à sa perte, emportant avec lui une par une des vies qui lui étaient chères, qui ne méritaient pas d'être prises. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le sort continuait inlassablement de s'acharner sur lui, mais pas de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité. Il n'était jamais celui qui était touché.

Il restait debout. On lui octroyait de survivre, alors qu'il ne voulait pas d'une telle vie. D'une vie sans ceux qu'il avait appris à aimer après tout ce temps. Il avait passé son adolescence et le début de sa vie d'adulte à apprendre à aimer, à s'ouvrir, à autoriser les autres à entrer dans son espace intime, à les découvrir tout autant que lui les découvraient.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il s'était autorisé cette faiblesse, le destin trouvait un moyen de frapper exactement là où ça ferait mal. De l'amputer des seules âmes qui avaient décidé de l'aimer, malgré sa différence, malgré sa maladresse, malgré son acharnement vis-à-vis de sa passion, malgré ses difficultés sociales.

Ce n'était plus de la tristesse. C'était un déchirement, c'était quelque-chose d'immonde qui avait trouvé refuge dans son cœur, abandonnant sa légèreté pour quelque-chose d'amer. De la violence.

Newt n'était pas violent. Il réfutait toute forme de violence, il pensait toujours que d'autres moyens pouvaient exister. Il n'avait pas le cran d'être violent. Pourtant, à l'instant où il avait vu le corps de Leta brûler, l'agonie sur son visage, la cendre s'envoler quand elle eut enfin consumé l'objet de ses ardeurs… Tout son corps, son être, était tiraillé par un sentiment brut, sauvage. Une soif de sang, une envie meurtrière qui se caractérisait par des images.

Des flashs, de sa propre torture mais où les rôles étaient échangés. Où McVaugh était celui qu'on écorchait vif, où Newt portait son éternel sourire carnassier, une lueur de folie brillant dans ses pupilles dilatées. Peu lui importaient ceux qu'il aurait pu blesser dans le processus. Il voulait le réduire à néant, il voulait l'égorger, le mutiler, lui rendre toute la souffrance qu'il avait pu infliger, il voulait se venger.

Un geste doux le sortit de sa tourmente. Une main, innocente et froide, qui effleura la jointure entre son cou et son épaule, touchant une minuscule parcelle de peau. Suffisante pour le faire revenir à la raison. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher le responsable. Il savait déjà.

Il se rendit compte à quel point son souffle était erratique, de ses poings si serrés que ses ongles s'étaient plantés dans ses paumes, de la tension qui empêchait son corps de se relâcher, de vraiment se reposer. Une semaine était passée, et pourtant il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à trouver le sommeil. Entre cauchemars et terreurs nocturnes qui le paralysaient, Newt n'avait dû dormir qu'une quinzaine d'heures en tout.

Et il se détesta. Il détesta s'attarder sur son propre mal, alors que Theseus était dans un état lamentable. Muet, le regard vitreux. C'était comme si son visage et son corps fonctionnaient machinalement. Il n'avait plus vu de sentiments se dessiner sur ce dernier depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il n'avait pas adressé le moindre regard à son frère. Et ce comportement ne fit que conforter le magizoologue dans sa culpabilité. Il n'y avait aucun doute et ce fait-là était irrévocable : S'il n'avait pas été là, Leta serait en vie. Personne ne pouvait le contester.

Le son de la pluie était reposant.

Les gouttes de cette dernière mêlées aux pauvres rayons de soleil qui réussissaient difficilement à s'extirper des épais nuages brillaient sur son cercueil.

Un réceptacle de marbre noir vide, mais qui servait de symbole. La dernière chose à laquelle Theseus fut capable de s'accrocher, murmurant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser rester malgré son obstination, qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas mérité une femme aussi incroyable.

Une femme dont le dernier geste fut de se sacrifier pour son précédent amour. L'ambiguïté derrière ce décès marquerait peut-être la fin du lien fraternel qui unissait les frères Scamander. Le sang resterait, la biologie parlerait, mais leurs cœurs n'auraient plus rien à se dire.

Seulement quand ils commençaient enfin à rattraper le temps perdu. Il détestait l'ironie.

Leta ne fut pas enterrée sur le sol anglais. Son cercueil fut amené à Paris, pour que son âme repose avec le reste de sa famille. La semaine qui suivit fut chaotique et particulièrement silencieuse. Les couloirs du ministère étaient calmes, comme si le deuil de l'auror en chef était partagé par tous. Fawley ne fit aucune remarque quant au temps que ce dernier prendrait pour lui et Travers n'eut pas vraiment son mot à dire.

Newt savait qu'il serait celui qui devrait initier la conversation. Et cette idée le terrifiait.

Et il serait seul. Le lendemain de la cérémonie en hommage à Leta, Travers l'en avait informé. Graves avait été rappelé à New York et la présidente lui avait refusé le moindre retard. La raison était classée confidentielle et l'anglais n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce qui poussa Picquery a lui reprendre le directeur.

Il ne lui aurait peut-être jamais dit ainsi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer envahissant, ni insistant. Mais il avait besoin de lui dans cette épreuve. Il avait besoin de son épaule. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il comprit que l'américain ne serait pas à ses côtés.

Aussi difficile à digérer était-ce, Newt devait se rendre à la réalité : Il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même.

Si Graves avait été rappelé en urgence, c'est qu'il avait des problèmes. Il ne l'aurait pas abandonné s'il avait eu le choix, tenta-t-il plusieurs fois pour se rassurer. Ce n'était pas son genre, ce n'était pas lui.

Et l'anglais fut bien obligé de trouver le courage. La solitude lui parut particulièrement amère maintenant qu'il ressentait le vide, après ces mois passés aux côtés de Graves. Mais il était question de son frère, pas du directeur. Il ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, il devait être fort et présent envers Theseus.

C'était la moindre des choses.

Mais il était terriblement mauvais pour ce genre de choses. Et il le savait parfaitement.

Alors il ne fut pas préparé lorsqu'il croisa enfin l'auror en chef, sortant précipitamment du réfectoire du ministère. Il n'était pas prêt. Mais il n'avait pas vu ce dernier mettre la tête hors de son bureau une fois de toute la semaine. Et Newt n'était pas connu pour ses plans parfaitement calculés. Plutôt pour son improvisation hors du commun.

Quelque-part, ce genre d'interactions aurait dû être quelque-chose de naturel entre deux frères. Mais ils avançaient doucement, et venaient tout juste de faire un immense pas en arrière. Ce fut ce qu'il préféra penser pour se rassurer.

« **Theseus.** » Lâcha-t-il, attrapant le bras de ce dernier dans la foulée, sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir. « **Theseus… Est-ce que tu… Je-…** »

L'auror se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère, les sourcils froncés et le regard empli d'exaspération et de tristesse plus que de colère.

« **Que veux-tu ?** » Sa voix était sèche, mais calme.

« **Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû venir te parler plus tôt, c'est juste que…** » Sa voix se brisa. Ne pas fondre en larmes était devenu particulièrement difficile pour le magizoologue, mais il retint son sanglot.

« **Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Newt.** »

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient durs à entendre, mais surtout parce qu'ils étaient exactement ceux que Newt avaient utilisé, lorsqu'il avait cherché de l'aide pour faire acquitter Graves quelques semaines plus tôt.

Theseus avait pris sur lui, ce jour-là. Il avait accepté les paroles amères de son frère et il avait décidé de lui laisser de l'espace, il était même allé encore plus loin : Il lui avait fait confiance.

Alors le magizoologue hésita. Mais seulement quelques secondes. C'était à son tour de faire un effort. Il devait mettre sa souffrance de côté, de s'excuser et de supporter celui qui en avait le plus besoin à cet instant. Alors il ne le laissa pas partir, il le suivit, criant plusieurs fois son nom pour qu'il daigne se retourner mais rien n'y faisait.

« **Écoute…** » Fit-il, essoufflé après avoir presque couru après Theseus. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Pas cette fois. C'était bien trop important. « **Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Tout est de ma faute, alors laisse-moi au moins t'aider. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à porter ce fardeau de toi-même.** »

L'auror s'arrêta net et Newt n'osa plus avancer. Seuls quelques mètres les séparaient.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?** » Demanda-t-il, se tournant juste assez pour croiser le regard du plus jeune.

« **Je… Je-…** » Il passa une main sur son visage. L'admettre dans son esprit était bien plus simple que dans le monde réel. « **Je suis désolé. Elle… C'est de ma faute si elle est…** »

« **Ne finis pas ta phrase.** » Son visage alors teinté d'animosité et d'aigreur changea drastiquement de ton. À la place, Theseus eut simplement l'air triste et désolé. « **Viens avec moi.** »

Newt fut d'abord surpris par la demande mais rattrapa ce dernier sans broncher. Il s'attendit à un torrent de colère et de rage, à ce que son frère extériorise cette abominable semaine, à ce qu'il explose après avoir autant accumulé en voulant à tout prix garder son sang-froid.

Mais il ne semblait pas bouillonner de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait vu dans son regard quand il avait enfin réussi à le croiser. Pour une fois, Newt essaya de ne pas lire en son frère. S'il acceptait déjà de lui parler, alors peut-être y avait-il une chance qu'il s'ouvre à lui.

Quand ils eurent atteint le bout du couloir, il comprit que Theseus l'emmenait vers son bureau.

Et l'ambiance ne fut pas particulièrement meilleure lorsque l'auror referma la porte derrière lui. Il y eut un long moment de silence, où ce dernier s'affala dans son fauteuil, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et où Newt resta planté en milieu de la pièce les bras ballants.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que tu…** » Commença-t-il, hésitant.

« **Tu ne l'as pas tuée.** »

Newt entrouvrit la bouche, à la fois surpris et résigné. Il voulut protester.

« **Et je t'interdis de penser cela.** » Les quelques fois où Newt avait pu l'entendre au détour d'un couloir, Theseus avait parlé d'une voix faible et brisée. Mais à cet instant, son ton était ferme et ce dernier n'osa pas s'y opposer.

Il avait fait passer son propre deuil avant celui de son frère. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que ce dernier figurerait lorsqu'il saurait de quoi étaient faites les dernières pensées du magizoologue. Comme si voir Leta mourir à quelques mètres de lui à cause de son impuissance ne suffisait pas. Il fallait aussi qu'il se mette à croire que Newt en était responsable.

C'était trop d'informations douloureuses à la fois. La véracité de ce fait-là était discutable, Newt était ou n'était pas responsable de la mort de Leta, et Theseus n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne cherchait pas un coupable. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être en paix avec lui-même. Et l'anxiété et la nervosité de son frère ne l'avaient pas aidé à aller mieux.

C'était peut-être un peu tard que l'anglais s'en rendit compte. Habituellement, il était celui qui refusait le moindre contact, qui ne supportait pas d'être touché. Mais l'agonie de ces derniers mois l'avait assoupli. Il se surprenait même à avoir parfois désirer ce contact. Ressentir un besoin physiologique de cette chaleur humaine qui semblait lui permettre de garder les pieds sur Terre.

Un besoin qui le poussa vers l'avant, à entourer Theseus de ses bras. Cette fois-ci, sans mettre son propre réconfort sur le devant de la scène.

Son geste fut accepté, bien accueilli et il en sentit même la réciprocité.

Ils n'avançaient pas vite. Mais au moins, ils avaient le mérite d'essayer. Maladroitement, parfois pas de la manière la plus élégante qui soit, mais ils faisaient de leur mieux pour y arriver.

* * *

Des douze premiers aurors, Berrett Mervead fut probablement celui dont la société magique se souvint le moins. Son nom n'était cité dans les livres que pour une seule et unique raison : Le serment de Mervead.

Les trois sorts impardonnables avaient chacun leur lot de problèmes. Une victime assassinée d'un « _Avada Kedavra_ » ne pouvait pas être reconnue comme telle à moins qu'un témoin ait vu la scène. Le sort d'« _Imperium_ » était quant à lui, intraçable après avoir été lancé. Et le « _Doloris_ » suivait la même logique.

Alors pour remédier à ce problème et éviter tout dépassement du bureau des aurors, Berrett Mervead créa ce serment, qui devint légion au sein du MACUSA. Et ainsi, chaque auror qui signait son entrée dans l'institution était obligé de prêter le serment de Mervead, qui en plus d'être une promesse faite au gouvernement, incluait d'être traqué par un sort qui dormirait en eux. Un sort qui ne se réveillerait que lorsque l'un des trois interdits serait prononcé, et le conseil restreint en serait immédiatement informé.

Picquery, Haddad, et Graves.

De fil en aiguille, la confédération internationale avait mis son nez dans les petits papiers américains et fut subitement intéressée par ce dernier. Elle ne le rendit pas obligatoire dans tous les pays du monde après avoir fait face à l'opposition mais avait décidé de garder le MACUSA à l'œil.

Ou en d'autres termes, d'être également informée lorsqu'une alerte était lancée.

Alors que se passait-il lorsque l'un des membres de ce même conseil restreint en était la source ?

« **Vous n'avez pas idée des négociations dans lesquelles je me suis lancée pour sauver votre poste, Sir Graves.** »

« **Vous voulez dire que non seulement vous ne voulez plus me voir mort, mais en plus vous essayez également de me garder à vos côtés ? Comme c'est charmant de votre part. Ça vous est bien vite passé.** »

Picquery ignora la pique peu subtile de son subordonné. Elle lui rendit un sourire calculateur.

« **Votre ingratitude a cessé de me surprendre depuis déjà bien longtemps.** » Mais la présidente fut bien obligée de reprendre son sérieux. « **Qu'aviez-vous en tête ? Avec la potion que Newt Scamander peut désormais nous fournir, un simple sort d'«** ** _Impedimenta_** **» était amplement suffisant pour le maîtriser.** »

Il détesta son ignorance. C'était pourtant évident à ses yeux. McVaugh avait fait subir le sort de la Pierre Parlante à Scamander. L'« _Imperium_ » était la seule vengeance possible. La tension était en train de monter en flèche et Haddad tenta un regard réprobateur envers le directeur, mais fut royalement snobé par ce dernier.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien en avoir à faire ? Votre excellence a fait taire la confédération, McVaugh est enchaîné et nous allons pouvoir l'interroger et avancer dans l'enquête. Je ne comprends pas bien de quoi vous essayez inlassablement de vous plaindre.** » Railla-t-il, perdant doucement patience. Tout ce cinéma était une véritable perte de temps.

« **J'y venais.** » Elle soupira. « **McVaugh restera en Angleterre.** »

« **Je vous demande pardon ?** » Il posa ses mains sur son bureau, retenant visiblement ses nerfs pour ne pas directement taper du poing sur ce dernier. « **Vous voulez laisser cet homme en Europe, proche de Grindelwald, là où lui-même s'est échappé avec une aisance déconcertante ?** »

« **Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire dans cette décision.** » Pour une fois, elle ne semblait pas se réjouir ce qui ennuyait le directeur. Elle-même était convaincue que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser le braconnier si proche du mage noir. « **La confédération est persuadée que vous en avez après lui et que vous le tuerez avant de l'interroger. Alors ils préfèrent le laisser aussi loin de vous que possible. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été obligée de vous rappeler en urgence ici.** »

C'était un véritable choc. Ils avaient fait tout cela pour rien. Graves était persuadé que McVaugh s'évaderait dans moins d'une semaine et que Leta Lestrange serait morte pour rien. Tout ça parce qu'il avait laissé parler ses nerfs dans le feu de l'action, parce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'être rancunier. Et la confédération lui interdisait de se rendre sur le sol britannique.

Il avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il n'avait pas voulu se venger. Il avait voulu venger la seule personne qui comptait à ce moment.

« **Croyez-moi, Sir Graves. Je suis tout aussi dévastée par la nouvelle que vous. J'ai lu les rapports, je sais quelle menace McVaugh représente, mais je ne pense pas que Fawley ait eu cette présence d'esprit, il…** »

Il ne l'écoutait plus.

Son regard était fixé au sol et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit totalement dépassé par les évènements. Chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un pas, tout dégringolait la seconde d'après. Et il ne cessait de douter, douter de son comportement, douter de la marche à suivre, douter de lui-même, douter de ce qui se trouvait dans la tête de Scamander, douter de tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusqu'ici.

Le mal était fait. Mais le mal pouvait encore être arrêté. Alors il balaya toutes les promesses qu'il s'était fait plus tôt.

C'était trop dangereux. Trop dangereux de se laisser aller de nouveau, de relâcher la pression de se laisser aller avec l'anglais. Peut-être le regretterait-il, lorsque la guerre les aurait emportés. Mais en attendant, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à risquer leurs vies pour de simples caprices amoureux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il s'était construit, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on l'avait élevé.

Percival Graves avait le sens du sacrifice.

Et à la seconde où il avait oublié cela, il avait fait une erreur qui leur couterait peut-être la guerre. McVaugh était puissant, sauf qu'il pouvait être maîtrisé. Couplé à Rosier et Grindelwald, le directeur avait de sérieux doutes. La potion les aiderait et leur permettrait de tenir plus longtemps.

Mais il y avait trop de facteurs qui entraient en jeu. Les pulsions imprévisibles de Scamander. Le deuil de son frère. La Pierre Parlante. McVaugh qui réussirait très probablement à s'évader.

Par sa faute.

« **…m'écoutez, Sir Graves ?** » Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Sans grande conviction. Picquery comprit et soupira. Elle ne gaspillerait pas sa salive de nouveau, pensa-t-il. « **La séance est levée.** »

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour tourner les talons et quitter la pièce. L'américain douta de réussir l'exploit de rester stoïque une minute de plus et avait besoin d'un peu de solitude et surtout : Du calme de son bureau. Il fut bien vite coupé dans son élan quand Picquery appela son nom, une dernière fois. Haddad était déjà sorti de la pièce dans le même silence qui l'avait laissé muet durant toute cette réunion – ou mascarade, aurait préféré le directeur.

« **Prenez votre semaine.** » Aussi garce était-elle, la présidente avait ses moments d'humanité. « **Vous en avez besoin.** » Mais Graves n'était pas du genre à accepter si facilement ce genre de petites attentions parfaitement niaises.

Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du travail. Prendre congé n'était déjà pas dans ses plans, mais la période choisie était encore pire. Ses prochaines vacances se tiendraient le jour où Grindelwald serait mort. Pas enfermé dans une quelconque pièce dont il pourrait s'échapper, non.

Mort.

Cette fois-ci, le directeur ne se voila pas la face. Le goût de la rancœur était étrange. Pas spécialement aigre ni amer, mais avait quelque-chose de particulièrement agaçant. Graves détestait quand le travail n'était pas fait, mais ce qu'il haïssait le plus, c'était quand il était commencé sans jamais être terminé. Le goût de l'inachevé ressemblait à celui de la rancœur.

Sa démarche fébrile tenait plus de sa nervosité que de son perpétuel naturel draconien. Mais les employés qu'il croisa sur son chemin n'osèrent étrangement pas lui faire la remarque. En fait, il serait probablement mal avisé que quelqu'un au MACUSA ose seulement lui demander.

« _Comment allez-vous, Directeur Graves ?_ » Ses pensées fusaient, s'enchainaient. Il n'était même pas sûr de réussir à arrêter de penser lorsqu'il passerait la porte de son bureau, symbolique du silence qu'il aimait tant.

Ce qu'il détestait l'hypocrisie. Ce qu'il détestait son quotidien à cet instant. Un seul petit coup. La petite goutte. C'était tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour que ses nerfs soient littéralement à vif et qu'il explose. Il n'essaya pas de se demander quelle réaction il aurait. Il avait peur d'être virulent, de balancer une table ou un banc contre un mur, d'éclater sa propre porte contre l'encadrement d'ébène, de virer quelqu'un sans raison. Juste parce qu'il fallait que ça sorte. Il avait trop accumulé.

Alors il espérait. Il espérait trouver ce dont il avait besoin entre ces quatre murs qu'il connaissait si bien.

La paix. Au moins pour la semaine. Ou le mois. Ou peut-être l'année.

* * *

« _La paix_ » serait très sûrement le dernier surnom que l'on donnerait à Newt Scamander.

L'homme était un chaos à lui tout seul.

Le ministère anglais le savait, Theseus le savait. Alors chaque fois qu'il osait remettre les pieds sur sa terre natale, il se retrouvait chassé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Travers et Fawley s'étaient habitués à ne plus voir sa silhouette – reconnaissable par les cheveux mal coiffés – se balader dans les couloirs en quête d'un nouveau problème à causer.

L'Amérique lui seyait mieux que l'Angleterre, auraient-ils sûrement aimé dire.

Il n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre de vive voix. Il le savait. Il n'était pas le bienvenu. Lui-même avait juste envie de retrouver cet enfer Outre-Atlantique seulement pour ne plus avoir à supporter le quotidien morne que lui offrait son pays. Seul le thé lui manquerait, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Et beaucoup de discussions s'ensuivirent entre Theseus et lui. À base de reconstruction, d'efforts, de Leta et de consolations. Beaucoup plus de Leta et de consolations que du reste, mais Newt ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il s'était promis de rester le temps qu'il faudrait. Quelque-part, il ne vit même pas cela comme une corvée, ni même un devoir. C'était aussi simple qu'une ridicule envie d'être là pour celui qui avait grandi avec lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu en penser par le passé.

Newt Scamander restait un Poufsouffle. Loyal, peu importe les conséquences. Loyal, peu importe ce que cela impliquait.

Mais Theseus n'était pas la seule personne envers laquelle était destinée sa loyauté. Et son cœur ne tarda pas à le lui rappeler, quand Graves avait commencé à ignorer ses lettres et ses tentatives de le joindre. Ni Theseus, ni le ministère n'étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait au MACUSA et des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à partir en catastrophe. Picquery était impliquée, et rien que cette idée là lui donnait toujours un frisson désagréable.

Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Theseus ne tarda pas à le sentir.

Et aussi inflexible voulut-il paraître, le magizoologue céda au bout de quelques jours, lorsque son frère insista pour qu'il rentre en Amérique. Au moins pour trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il s'était montré particulièrement convaincant, et lui avait assuré que cette semaine l'avait aidé.

Newt avait dit non par principe. Jusqu'à qu'il soit sûr des mots de l'auror, juste assez sûr pour prendre le premier portoloin et atterrir directement au MACUSA. Et avant de se lancer à la recherche du directeur, il devait prévenir son frère qu'il était bien arrivé à New York. Tina – après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, forcé à prendre un thé au réfectoire, présenté ses condoléances et essayé de lui faire comprendre que Grindelwald était le réel coupable – lui avait indiqué que le feu de cheminée du bureau de Graves serait sûrement disponible pour qu'il contacte Theseus. Soit ça, soit Picquery. Son choix fut rapidement établi.

« **La présidente lui a demandé de prendre sa semaine. Il n'y aura personne.** »

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il entra sans même toquer dans le bureau en question et que la première chose que son regard put croiser fut le visage familier du directeur, lunettes de lecture sur le nez, concentré sur un document.

Ses yeux étaient cernés. Peut-être même encore plus que ne l'étaient les siens. Il en conclut qu'il n'était pas le seul à mal dormir ces temps-ci.

Il balaya ces pensées futiles pour essayer de retrouver un peu de contenance. Surtout lorsque l'américain releva la tête et haussa les sourcils, visiblement bien surpris de revoir le magizoologue de si tôt. Il l'avait déjà vu déconcerté, dérouté et hésitant. Mais aucun de ces mots n'auraient pu décrire Scamander à cet instant. Non, c'était autre chose. Il était mal à l'aise. Graves n'aimait pas ça. Il venait seulement d'entrer dans la pièce, et l'atmosphère était déjà pesante.

Il se détesta de penser que l'anglais serait peut-être cette fameuse goutte. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Et vite.

« **Sir Graves ? Je-…** » Sa voix était revenue. « **Tina m'a dit que vous seriez en congé, je…** »

Le directeur posa calmement les papiers qu'il tenait entre ses mains et enleva ses lunettes par la même occasion.

« **Et je suis pourtant bien là, Scamander.** » Il ne se sentait probablement pas mieux que l'homme qui était face à lui, mais devait à tout prix garder le contrôle. Ne pas s'énerver. Scamander n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il endurait suffisamment.

« **J'avais besoin d'emprunter votre feu de cheminée pour… Délivrer un message à mon frère. Mais j'imagine que cela peut attendre, si vous êtes en train de…** »

« **Faites ce que vous avez à faire.** » Son ton était volontairement froid et distant, et à en croire l'expression préoccupée qui teinta le visage du magizoologue, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

La gêne pesait sur ses épaules. Il ne savait déjà pas quoi dire à l'auror, mais maintenant que Graves se tenait dans la pièce… Tout devint infiniment plus compliqué. Il posa sa valise et fit glisser son manteau de ses épaules pour poser ce dernier sur le siège en velours qui faisait face au bureau du directeur.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, le feu s'alluma et changea de couleur.

« **Bonjour Theseus, je… Je suis bien arrivé à New York et… Et c'est tout. Enfin, non.** » L'américain ne put se retenir de jeter un œil à ce dernier de temps à autre, incapable de se reconcentrer et de le remporter contre sa curiosité. « **Je voulais te remercier pour cette semaine, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait mieux, je suis désolé pour Leta et… Je sais que tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que c'est de ma faute, mais…** »

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. La présence du directeur n'arrangeait en rien sa maladresse.

Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'une de ses bibliothèques. Il était dos à lui désormais. Peut-être serait-ce plus simple. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette et le feu revint à la normale pour à nouveau changer de couleur juste après.

« **Bonjour Theseus. Je suis bien arrivé à New York. Merci pour cette semaine et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir laissé. Écris-moi si tu as besoin de quelque-chose.** » Fit-il, après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Le feu changea alors à nouveau de couleur. Finalement, ce qu'il avait pensé être une épreuve fut plus simple qu'il l'avait imaginé.

« **J'ai rarement entendu quelque-chose d'aussi stupide.** »

L'anglais manqua de s'étouffer.

« **Je vous demande pardon ?** » Il se tourna, visiblement irrité par la remarque que Graves venait de lui lancer gratuitement.

« **Vous n'êtes pas responsable de la mort de la fiancée de votre frère.** » Fit-il, à peine intéressé par ses propres paroles tandis qu'il épluchait la côte des livres de sa bibliothèque à la recherche d'un ouvrage en particulier.

C'était trop. Trop pour lui à cet instant. Graves et lui avaient beau être proches, l'américain ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire une chose pareille. Tout comme Newt avait laissé à Theseus l'opportunité de faire son deuil à sa manière et n'avait pas imposé son ressenti à ce moment, le directeur se devait faire de même.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais on ne lui enlèverait pas sa charge de culpabilité ainsi. C'était juste un excellent moyen de l'énerver.

« **Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça.** » Il fronça les sourcils. « **Vous n'avez pas le droit de ne me dire comment est-ce que je suis supposé gérer tout ça.** » Le concerné tourna doucement la tête vers lui, surpris de sa réponse. « **Je me fiche d'avoir raison, ou tort. Vous ne pouvez pas me pointer du doigt de la sorte, et m'accabler d'être stupide parce que je me sens coupable si Leta s'est sacrifiée pour ma misérable vie.** »

Graves sentit son cœur se serrer à l'instant mais resta impassible. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur, et avait fini par le faire payer à celui qui n'avait rien demandé – celui qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais faire payer. Encore moins à ce moment. Il devait s'excuser. Mais les mots buttèrent dans sa gorge.

« **C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien à faire au milieu du champ de bataille. Personne n'a l'air de vouloir le comprendre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on se sacrifie pour moi. Partout où je vais, je sème le chaos et la mort. Je dois juste rester dans ma réserve, faire ce que je sais faire de mieux et ne pas me mêler de tout cela.** »

« **Je ne peux pas contester.** » Il avait pensé à voix haute. Et le regard noir que lui lança l'anglais parla à sa place : Il avait franchi la limite.

Il avait merdé. Sacrément merdé. Il voulut se rattraper, mais le torrent était déjà lancé.

« **Quand comptez-vous en finir avec cette obsession de me protéger ? J'essaye d'aider. J'ai bien compris que je ne le faisais pas correctement. Tant pis pour moi si je me fais avoir, je veux qu'on arrête de me protéger. Je pensais que vous en aviez terminé avec ce comportement absurde mais je vois que je me suis amèrement trompé.** »

Quelque-chose n'allait pas. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés. Graves avait lâché une bombe et n'assumait pas les conséquences. Maintenant, l'anglais était au bord des larmes et luttait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

« **Et je sais que je me suis trompé quand je me dis que… Que bon sang, j'avais besoin de vous, là-bas. Je sais que vous avez été appelé en urgence, mais vous m'avez laissé dans le flou. Je vous ai écrit, j'ai essayé de vous contacter par tous les moyens mais je n'ai jamais eu le moindre signe de vie. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre alors que j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme dans toute cette tourmente. Je l'avoue. J'ai osé être égoïste à ce moment, à vouloir être rassuré, à penser que j'aurais au moins gagné le droit d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer. J'aurais aimé que ce soit la vôtre.** »

Ses mains tremblaient.

« **Non seulement je ne pouvais pas compter sur vous, mais vous n'avez même pas eu la décence de me dire pourquoi.** » Il reprit enfin une grande inspiration, arrivé à bout de souffle. « **Je suis désolé si c'était trop demandé. Quand vous m'avez dit,** ** _ce jour-là_** **, que je pourrais éternellement compter sur vous… Je n'ai jamais pris ça pour acquis. Mais à ce moment, j'aurais aimé que ce soit vrai. Même pour une heure.** »

C'était probablement la première fois qu'il le voyait parler autant, et que le sujet n'était pas lié aux animaux magiques. Scamander venait d'ouvrir sa poitrine pour en sortir son cœur, le poser sur la table et attendre que Graves l'écrase du plat de sa main. Il ne le ferait pas. Ou en tout cas, pas volontairement.

Mais il préféra se convaincre qu'il n'irait simplement pas jusque là. L'application était plus compliquée, et il voulut se persuader qu'il y arriverait. Même s'il avait échoué jusqu'ici.

« **Je suis désolé.** » Il serra les poings. Lui aussi était à bout. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Pas après avoir été aussi indigne de la confiance que l'anglais lui accordait. « **Je n'aurais pas dû vous ignorer. J'ai été convoqué parce que j'ai utilisé le sort d'«** ** _Imperium_** **» et que les trois sorts interdits sont tracés sur tous les membres du bureau des aurors américains. J'aurais dû vous le dire.** » Tenta-t-il, en guise d'explication.

Mieux valait tard que jamais.

« **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?** » Désespéré. C'était le mot.

« **Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Je ne m'imaginais pas que vous vous inquiéteriez pour ma condition.** »

Un rire nerveux prit l'anglais de court. Graves aimait tellement l'ironie qu'elle semblait diriger sa vie.

« **Sir Graves.** » Fit-il, plus calme. « **Vous êtes celui qui refuse mes avances, tout en vouant un culte à ma protection.** » L'américain arqua un sourcil, irrité par la pique que venait de lui lancer le magizoologue. « **Et pourtant il vous est inconcevable que moi, qui n'ait jamais nié ce que je pouvais ressentir à votre égard, m'inquiète lorsque vous disparaissez sans me donner le moindre signe de vie ?** »

« **J'ai été négligeant.** » Rien d'autre ne sortit de sa bouche. Graves était au bord de l'explosion et son flegme n'était plus très loin de s'envoler pour laisser place à une bourrasque de hargne et de venin.

« **J'imagine que je me contenterais de ça.** » Scamander était en train de dépasser les bornes et ce n'était même pas vraiment de sa faute. Il comprenait son agacement, mais tout pesait sur son dos à cet instant et l'anglais semblait refuser de s'en apercevoir, malgré les signaux évidents que le directeur lui lançait. « **Gardez donc votre part de mystère. J'ai l'impression que vous y tenez.** »

« **Vous me poussez à bout.** » Trop tard. « **Je ne comparerais pas nos maux, Scamander. Mais je n'ai pas passé une meilleure semaine que vous. McVaugh ne sera pas rendu au MACUSA par ma faute et mon irresponsabilité, parce que j'ai été stupide de penser que lui rendre ce qu'il vous avait fait subir était une bonne idée. Il va probablement s'échapper de ce gruyère de ministère britannique, et uniquement par ma faute. Non seulement je n'ai pas été présent pour vous aider à gérer tout cela, mais en plus j'ai l'amère impression que Leta Lestrange sera morte en vain lorsque cette ordure se sera évadée et que tout ceci n'aura servi à rien.** »

« **Je-…** » Il déglutit difficilement. « **Vous n'êtes pas responsable… Je suis…** »

« **Maintenant nous avons un nouveau point commun, Scamander.** » Cynique, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher d'être. « **La culpabilité.** » Et l'anglais allait lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voit ça. « **Maintenant, s** **ortez de mon bureau.** »

C'était mieux ainsi.

En fait, c'est ce dont il voulut se convaincre. Une part de lui refusait de le voir partir après un tel accroc. Une part de lui qu'il fit difficilement taire.

« **Je n'irais nulle part.** » L'idée le rassura autant qu'elle le terrifia.

Graves était proche de la porte et hésita presque à sortir lui-même de la pièce. Newt était entre lui et son bureau, les bras croisés et un regard défiant. Il pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger.

« **S'il y a bien une chose que je ne serai jamais, Sir Graves… C'est ce que vous attendez de moi. Je ne veux pas de votre protection. Je ne suis pas une chose fragile à laquelle vous ne pouvez pas parler. Je ne comprenais déjà pas ce besoin incessant de m'écarter du danger, et je comprends encore moins pourquoi est-ce que vous essayez de me cacher que quelque-chose vous tracasse.** »

Au fur et à mesure que les mots passaient la barrière de ses lèvres, le directeur sentit le contrôle lui échapper. Fixant son regard sur les iris vertes de l'anglais, se passionnant pour chaque parcelle de son visage. Toute la réserve dont il avait su faire preuve jusqu'ici s'était déjà envolée pour laisser place à ce qu'il redoutait tant.

L'avidité.

Alors il avança vers la seule chose qui lui apporterait satiété, qui comblerait le vide qui s'était creusé dans sa poitrine à cet instant. Scamander le faisait basculer, et Graves en redemandait. Il essaya de se raccrocher à quelque-chose de raisonnable qui pourrait bien faire écho dans son esprit, quelque-chose qui l'empêcherait de commettre l'irréparable.

« **Percival.** » Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Cet enfoiré savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, et à l'instant même où Graves avait lâché prise, il s'en était emparé.

Il écarquilla les yeux, lorsqu'il entendit son prénom. C'était à la fois si naturel et si étrange, lorsque c'était cette voix-là qui l'appelait. De ces lèvres-là, insolentes, arrogantes.

« **C'est bas.** » Murmura-t-il, les yeux clos. « **Dites-moi d'arrêter. Dites-moi que vous n'en voulez pas.** »

La lueur qu'il vit dans son regard n'avait pas d'égal. Il savait qu'il était trop tard.

« **Je crois que vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux.** » Exactement comme il l'avait prédit.

 _Scamander avait eu raison de lui._

« **Allez au diable.** »

Et l'anglais eut tout juste le temps de décroiser les bras, sans vraiment savoir où replacer ces derniers lorsqu'il vit la distance entre eux se consumer. Instinctivement, il recula. Il recula alors que son cerveau lui hurlait d'avancer. Il recula jusqu'à que son bassin ne heurte le bois qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il n'avait plus aucune issue pour essuyer une potentielle fuite. Il était obligé de faire face. Graves posa ses mains sur le bureau de part et d'autre de ce dernier, l'encerclant définitivement.

Ne l'avait-il pas voulu ? Ne l'avait-il pas désespérément voulu ? Une main trouva le chemin vers sa nuque et pressa cette dernière vers lui.

Désespéré fut le baiser qu'ils s'échangèrent quand ses lèvres séchées par sa respiration saccadée rencontrèrent celles du directeur, plus douces, plus humides, happant son souffle court. Newt tenta vainement de conserver la chasteté de l'échange mais se retrouva bien vite emporté par la passion insatiable de l'américain, qui ne répondait plus de rien.

Où Graves avait accepté l'idée que céder à de telles envies interdites signifiait déjà sacrifier l'homme qu'il aimait… Et le poussa à ne pas perdre un soupçon de ce moment, qui lui donnait enfin le droit de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Ses gestes n'avaient plus la moindre retenue. Ses doigts brûlaient chaque fois qu'ils entraient en contact avec la peau pâle de l'anglais, marquant, brusquant. Peu lui importait à cet instant. Tout s'emballait à une vitesse folle, le pêché charnel guidant chacun de leurs mouvements et plusieurs fois l'un essaya de freiner l'autre pour essayer de savourer cette toute nouvelle sensation dont ils avaient été privés pendant beaucoup, beaucoup trop longtemps, pour finalement s'abandonner à la hâte, la chaleur et l'ardeur. Les laisser mener la danse jusqu'à consumer tout l'air respirable autour d'eux, essayer de les essouffler, bien qu'ils semblaient inépuisables à cet instant.

Mais respirer était vital. Alors leurs lèvres avides se séparaient pour ne plus laisser que deux regards vitreux se croiser l'espace d'une pauvre seconde avant de se retrouver.

C'étaient des semaines de frustration, de tension, d'excitation, qu'ils extériorisaient. C'était comme explorer quelque-chose de dangereux, qui les changeraient à jamais et Newt se sentit coupable lorsqu'il se surprit à apprécier cette sensation en particulier. Allant même jusqu'à la désirer avec ardeur, jusqu'à avoir l'impression de prendre feu chaque fois qu'il était touché.

Le froid mordant les sépara, lorsque Graves fit un pas en arrière pour le priver de son crime passionnel, arracher l'anglais à l'objet de fantasmes dont il n'avait même pas encore l'exacte connaissance.

« **Regardez dans quel état vous me mettez.** » Il y avait quelque-chose de nouveau, dans leurs yeux. « **Regardez ce que vous me faites faire.** » Une lueur de luxure, brillante de mille feux.

Tous deux étaient pantelants. Mais la ténacité de l'un rattrapa l'autre.

« **Vous pourriez recommencer.** » Quelque-chose de suppliant irradiait ses iris.

Et plus l'américain osait se perdre dans les yeux de ce dernier, plus il lui était difficile de ne pas céder à nouveau. Surtout lorsque Scamander qui dans toutes sa splendeur – et qui était habituellement incapable de garder le moindre contact visuel plus de dix secondes – ne voulait pas décrocher son regard du sien.

« **Ne me regardez pas comme ça…** » Ses mots ne firent qu'intensifier le feu au sein de ses deux billes vertes, verrouillées sur lui. « **Si vous ne voulez pas que je prenne ce que je veux de vous lorsque je vous aurais plaqué contre ce bureau.** »

Risqué, se dit-il. Ce n'était pas sa raison qui parlait pour lui à cet instant. Il n'y avait rien pour lui faire regretter ses paroles.

Newt soupira de manière incontrôlée et sentit la chaleur brûler ses joues déjà rougies par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne put réprimer ses réactions. Elles étaient primaires. Il eut l'indécence de se demander ce qu'il ressentirait, cloué contre l'ébène froid, lorsque Graves prendrait effectivement ce qu'il voudrait de lui, qui consentirait en toute impudeur à une telle débauche. Et son visage ne tarda pas à traduire le contenu de ses pensées obscènes, lorsque le feu sur son visage commença presque à faire briller ce dernier.

« **J'hallucine.** » Graves haussa les sourcils, peinant à masquer la surprise dans un rire nerveux. « **Vous… Vous aimez quand je vous parle ainsi.** »

« **Je-…** »

Parce que Graves avait raison.

Ses sens ne répondaient plus correctement. L'intensité de ce moment lui avait échappé et il sentait la contradiction en lui, tentant vainement de satisfaire les deux voix qui se battaient en duel dans sa tête. Celle qui lui intimait de tout abandonner, alors qu'enfin Graves lui montrait la réciprocité de ses sentiments, de se laisser aller, d'être pressé contre un vulgaire meuble quitte à être utilisé à son bon vouloir, allant même jusqu'à apprécier l'idée.

L'autre était raisonnable. L'autre essayait de les séparer. Mais le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine n'avait vraiment pas envie d'écouter cette dernière.

La maladresse ne l'aida pas. Ses mains ne savaient pas où se ranger, oscillant entre les hanches qui lui étaient présentées, la cravate relâchée habituellement si stricte ou simplement la peau de son cou. Une maladresse qui faisait partie intégrante du charme naturel de Scamander.

Graves avait déjà cédé. Une fois de trop. Mais le désir ardent avec lequel son corps hurlait finit par le convaincre qu'il pourrait bien céder une fois de plus. Que ce serait moins grave que la première fois. Qu'il n'y perdrait rien de plus. Alors il s'approcha de nouveau, pas entièrement sûr de savoir s'il aurait le flegme nécessaire pour s'arrêter cette fois-ci, puisque l'anglais n'avait pas l'air enclin à l'aider à se contenir.

Plutôt l'inverse.

Mais la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit.

« **Je suis terriblement suis désolée, Sir Graves. Je sais que vous aviez demandé à ne pas être dérangé, mais elle disait que c'était urgent, je… Oh non.** »

Sa secrétaire. Il reconnut aisément sa voix aigüe, et le hoquet surpris qui manqua de la faire s'évanouir.

C'était bien la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

« **Sir Graves.** » Non. Graves se retira bien assez vite lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Picquery dans son dos. Ça. C'était ça, la pire chose. « **Dans mon bureau. Vous avez dix minutes.** »

* * *

Le chapitre 25 aurait aussi pu s'appeler "Pas trop tôt" ou "Hallelujah"...  
Faut savoir que ce chapitre est écrit depuis très longtemps, ça fait au moins depuis le chapitre 15 que je l'ai écrit, sauf que je ne pouvais décemment pas vous le donner aussi facilement.  
Cette fois-ci, je pense qu'on peut officiellement le dire : NOUS AVONS AVANCÉ !  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai mis tout ce que j'avais dedans, je l'ai réarrangé jusqu'à que je le trouve parfait, alors j'espère du fond du cœur que vous l'avait trouvé parfait aussi.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !  
De gros bisous et à samedi prochain !


	26. Réapprendre

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 26 !

Un chapitre un peu moins long (pour une fois que j'ai pas pété les scores...) et un peu plus light que ce que vous avez eu avant. Ça fait un peu office de transition mais croyez-moi qu'avec ce qui va arriver dans les quatre prochains chapitres, le calme est le bienvenu. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

 **XXVI – Réapprendre**

« **Ce n'était pas professionnel.** » Elle retroussa sa lèvre. Picquery était furieuse. Et pour le coup, le directeur n'osa pas contester ses paroles. C'était arrivé pendant ses heures de travail, dans son bureau et il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller ainsi. Ni l'endroit, ni le moment n'étaient opportuns. « **Vos relations amoureuses ne concernent personne ici. Ni le MACUSA, ni moi, ni votre secrétaire, ni même Newt Scamander lui-même. Vous êtes libre de fréquenter qui vous voulez, Sir Graves. Mais rien ne doit arriver entre ces murs.** »

Il était soulagé. Ce n'était rien de personnel.

« **Cependant.** » Ou peut-être avait-il parlé trop vite. « **J'imagine que je comprends mieux ce qui vous pousse à remuer ciel et terre lorsque cet homme entre dans l'équation. Je n'ai pas de problème avec cela, mais ce n'est pas de moi que l'on parle. Mais si cette rumeur s'ébruite, Fawley révoquera sûrement son consentement vis-à-vis de la potion que vous leur avez presque imposée.** »

Il fronça les sourcils, bras croisés.

« **Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ? J'ai l'impression que le ministre anglais aime particulièrement mettre des bâtons dans ses propres roues.** » La présidente haussa les épaules.

« **Fawley est… Particulièrement contradictoire.** » Oh ça. Il le savait déjà. « **Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vous ai fait venir ici, Sir Graves. Le verdict est tombé, et la confédération est formelle. Vous ne pourrez en aucun cas quitter le territoire américain tant que Grindelwald ne sera pas hors d'état de nuire.** »

Des milliers de protestations naquirent dans son esprit, plusieurs mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

« **Je me suis battue pour vous, Sir Graves.** » Et pour une fois, il décida de croire en ses paroles. « **Mais je n'ai rien pu obtenir d'eux. J'en suis désolée.** »

Elle ne lui mentait pas. Il le savait, il pouvait le sentir. Elle aussi était parfaitement au courant que seuls ceux qui s'étaient déjà retrouvés face au mage noir étaient préparés mentalement à affronter ce dernier. Et Graves avait fait partie de ses rangs, même contre sa volonté. Il était un atout indispensable pour la société magique et il en était conscient. La confédération venait de priver le monde de ses connaissances, de son savoir concernant Grindelwald.

« **Ils ont besoin de toute la puissance que la société magique puisse offrir s'ils veulent correctement l'appréhender. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qui les attend, et vous me dites que je ne pourrais même pas les épauler au combat ? C'est ce que je fais. C'est tout ce à quoi ma vie se résume.** »

La présidente demeura silencieuse. Mais dans son regard, quelque-chose se ternit. Elle entrouvrit plusieurs fois les lèvres sans ne rien dire, comme hésitante. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« **Vous pouvez.** » Il haussa les sourcils, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. « **Vous n'en avez pas le droit, si je vous en empêche. Mais je fais le choix de ne pas le faire. Je fais le choix ne pas vous interdire une telle chose. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité.** »

Seraphina Picquery. Poigne de fer du MACUSA, intransigeante, plus à cheval sur ses textes de lois que le directeur de la justice lui-même, venait de donner le feu vert à son subordonné. Mais pas n'importe quel feu vert, non. Celui qui allait à l'encontre de la décision de la confédération. Elle venait de l'inciter à transgresser le bon vouloir de l'institution la plus haute, la plus prestigieuse au monde, de la main qui dirigeait la société magique. Il resta bouche bée, complètement consterné par ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans le bureau de la présidente.

Et leur discussion ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Il se contenta de lui demander comment est-ce qu'elle avait su qu'il se trouverait dans son bureau, après avoir intimé à sa secrétaire de ne laisser personne entrer et de ne surtout pas ébruiter qu'il était resté cloîtré ici. Picquery commençait à le connaître et avant de transplaner devant chez lui, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de vérifier s'il n'avait – encore une fois – pas transgressé ses ordres à nouveau.

Il avait saisi son message, et il avait l'intention d'en faire bon usage. Mais lorsque le directeur referma la porte derrière lui, il se sentit complètement perdu. Il s'attendit à ce que Scamander soit renvoyé dans son pays, qu'elle lui fasse comprendre que le temps était à la guerre et non aux amours, qu'elle suive l'avis de la confédération, qu'il soit bloqué dans ce fichu pays loin du cœur des tensions. Mais tandis que les secondes défilaient, il se rendit compte qu'il était celui qui avait soigneusement fondé toutes ces craintes. Picquery n'était pas son ennemie. Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa carrière à collaborer à cette dernière, et les évènements de cette lourde année avaient fini par lui faire croire qu'elle était devenue celle qu'il fallait combattre.

Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à se mettre à sa place. Bien-sûr, qu'elle avait souhaité le voir tomber. Il avait été son bras-droit, l'homme en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance et il l'avait trahie. Pour des raisons parfaitement honorables, mais la vérité avait mis un moment à éclater. Et avec le recul, il se fit la réflexion que sa réaction avait été des plus… Naturelles. Peut-être lui-même aurait-il été encore plus catégorique qu'elle, s'il s'était retrouvé à sa place.

Picquery ne courrait pas après sa perte. La confédération ne lui faisait même pas peur : Elle était parfaitement consciente du danger que représentait Grindelwald et était prête à sacrifier sa carrière, son intégrité, pour le bien de la société magique.

Elle lui avait donné le feu vert. En pleine connaissance des conséquences que cela impliquait. Elle s'était offerte en tant que bouc émissaire, sans se plaindre. Sans l'exprimer clairement. Et Graves ne pouvait que saluer son geste. Il s'agissait de sa volonté, et il avait la ferme attention d'exploiter cette dernière à son plein potentiel. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. C'était chaque chose en son temps.

Et concernant Scamander… Elle n'en avait rien eu à faire. Cela lui parut si évident, maintenant qu'il se trouvait seul, planté au milieu de ce couloir. Il se sentit si idiot. Si sa secrétaire parlait – et elle le ferait très probablement – la presse serait au courant, et Miraphorumus se jetterait sur l'information. Mais le MACUSA… Continuerait sa vie, en toute tranquillité. Haddad rendrait simplement ses blagues audibles de tous, et essuierait ses regards noirs. Mais le monde ne s'écroulerait pas.

C'était une simple constatation. Un fait si simple, et pourtant ce dernier lui fit tourner la tête. Il allait devoir lâcher prise, arrêter de penser que sa relation avec le magizoologue finirait un jour ou l'autre par tourner au drame. Ce ne serait pas facile. Il était mauvais pour ces choses-là. Scamander se disait maladroit en société mais Percival Graves était… D'un autre niveau, loin d'être aussi inoffensif que l'anglais et penchait du côté destructeur de la balance. Il était professionnel, il savait parler, il savait parfaitement s'exprimer. Mais il avait passé sa vie à mettre les relations de toutes sortes de côté pour se concentrer sur le travail, détruisant chaque naissance d'amitié, mettant fin au moindre flirt pour ne pas dévier de ce qu'il croyait être le plus important pour lui.

Il allait devoir réapprendre. Partir de zéro, renouer avec la sensation désagréable que lui apportait l'échec et accepter qu'il n'y arriverait pas du premier coup.

Il savait que ce serait complexe pour lui. Il était un perfectionniste, un calculateur. Il détesterait voir les choses prendre une tournure inattendue. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez l'anglais. Tout ce qui le rendait imprévisible, qui bouleversait son quotidien parfaitement organisé. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de l'admettre à voix haute, mais ses interruptions inopinées en plein milieu d'un rendez-vous important lui manquaient parfois. Ce qu'il se sentait idiot. Et niais.

C'était plus fort que lui. Lui qui contrôlait tout dans sa vie, trouva quelque-chose en son sein qui pour la première fois, était plus fort que lui.

Et chaque fois qu'il cherchait un obstacle pour se forcer à ne pas s'emballer dans cette tourmente qu'il aimait tant, ce même obstacle disparaissait… N'avait parfois même jamais existé. Il devait arrêter de se voiler la face. Il le savait.

 _Plus de mensonges_ , se souvint-il. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été honnête. L'épouvantard lui avait déjà mis la puce à l'oreille, mais maintenant il en était sûr. Il était celui qu'il devait affronter, celui qu'il devait battre pour réussir à pleinement embrasser ces nouvelles sensations.

Alors il déambula dans les couloirs du bâtiment, à la recherche de la porte des seuls murs qui lui enlèverait cette sensation de mal-être – et de celui qu'il retrouverait à l'intérieur. Il se sentait désorienté. Chaque paire d'yeux qui se posait sur son dos accrut sa méfiance, et il répondit avec ses regards les plus sombres, faisant taire tous les murmures qui filaient autour de lui. Il savait quelle était la seule chose – la seule personne, capable de le faire revenir à lui-même à ce moment. Il savait qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau, qu'elle serait là pour l'empêcher de tomber à la renverse.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la lourde porte qui menait à son bureau, il trouva la pièce vide. Là où la température avait dépassé celle de son propre corps vingt minutes plus tôt trônait désormais un froid mordant et pas la moindre trace de celui à qui il venait de s'abandonner.

Il avait besoin de s'asseoir.

* * *

« **Café ?** »

Il était toujours partant pour un peu de café. Alors il inclina doucement la tête à la proposition de son second, qui venait de prendre la cafetière des mains de la cadette Goldstein. Le directeur avait le nez fourré dans les derniers rapports depuis qu'il était arrivé, signant parfois une autorisation quand il tombait dessus.

« **Il ne s'est pas envolé.** »

« **Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées, Haddad.** » Railla-t-il, aussi noir et amer que le café qu'on venait de lui servir.

« **Il n'est juste pas sorti de son appartement depuis deux jours.** » La voix de Queenie l'agaça. Au moins autant que celle de l'auror en chef. « **Si vous vous inquiétez tant que ça, allez le voir.** »

C'était bas. Terriblement bas. Il se demanda comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé à accepter ces deux intrus dans son bureau. Au départ, Haddad s'était seulement pointé pour lui rendre les rapports journaliers, mais s'était éternisé – comme à son habitude, à ses aises. Et Queenie était venue apporter du café. Et se trouver seul à neuf heures du matin, les pensées occupées par Scamander plus que par ses obligations, entouré par deux Legilimens était vraiment une terrible idée. Il venait d'en faire les frais.

C'était soit lui, soit eux.

« **Dehors.** » Mais tout deux le fixèrent, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes. « **Hors de ma vue, fichez le camp, du balai, ça vous va ? Ou je dois en trouver d'autres ?** » Pas de réaction. C'était son bureau. Son propre bureau. Son propre putain de bureau. « **Très bien. J'ai compris.** »

Graves décida que le moment était propice pour aller prendre l'air et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Parce que les employés du MACUSA avaient décidé qu'ils ne lui obéissaient plus. Parce qu'il s'était quand même déjà bien avancé dans son épluchage quotidien de paperasse. Et peut-être bien parce qu'ils avaient raison. Mais si Scamander s'était éclipsé, c'était sûrement car il en avait terriblement besoin. Qui était-il, pour empêcher l'anglais d'avoir ses moments de solitude ?

Mais plus que tout, qui était-il pour penser pouvoir interpréter les actes de ce dernier ? Les commentaires de Queenie et Haddad ne l'avaient pas aidé. Il était encore plus perdu qu'avant. Peut-être que Scamander voulait être seul. Peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas. Peut-être qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Peut-être pensait-il que Graves voulait être seul.

Le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net était évident. Dans le meilleur des cas, il aurait tort et au moins les choses seraient claires. Dans le pire, le magizoologue serait franc avec lui comme il l'avait toujours été et ils trouveraient un autre moment. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Cela le fut moins lorsque le directeur se retrouva devant la porte d'ébène, la main prête à toquer contre le bois pour déranger l'anglais. Prête était un bien grand mot. Il était loin d'être prêt. Il aurait aimé se rabattre sur le fait qu'on l'avait poussé à venir ici, qu'il avait été forcé. Mais c'était faux, il le savait.

 _Arrêter de se voiler la face._

Il avait eu le choix. S'il était là à cet instant, c'était parce qu'il l'avait voulu. Pas parce que Goldstein ou Haddad l'y avait obligé. C'était de son plein gré.

« **Combien de temps comptez-vous rester derrière cette porte, Sir Graves ?** » Fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien, étouffée par l'isolation des murs et de la porte derrière lesquels se trouvait sa source.

Au-delà de la surprise, de la gêne et de tout le reste, il ne put s'empêcher de penser en premier lieu que cet accent britannique lui avait manqué. Deux jours seulement, pourtant. Deux jours, une langue dans sa bouche, des mains un peu baladeuses, un goût sur les lèvres dont il ne pouvait définitivement plus se passer. Un contact physique pour oublier.

Il se demanda un instant comment avait-il su mais comprit bien assez vite. Après avoir été visité par Grindelwald quelques mois plus tôt, l'anglais avait probablement installé différents sortilèges de surveillance qui l'alertaient de n'importe quelle présence qui s'approchait trop près de son cocon.

Alors il passa la porte et se sentit bien trop nerveux pour l'importance négligeable de la situation. Scamander était assis sur son fauteuil, un carnet dans une main et un crayon dans l'autre. Sur la table étaient dispersés des dizaines de plans tous plus précis les uns que les autres. Parmi ses nombreux talents, il était donc également un excellent dessinateur, nota le directeur.

Mais il ne releva pas. Pas plus qu'il ne lui demanda ce sur quoi il travaillait pour l'instant – et ce bien que sa curiosité l'en démange. Scamander finirait par le lui dire, de toutes façons. Il était devenu plutôt bavard en sa compagnie.

« **Vous aviez besoin de moi ?** » Comment pouvait-il être aussi insouciant et naturel à cet instant ? Ils n'en parleraient donc pas ? Comment l'anglais pouvait-il lui poser une question aussi anodine alors que lui en avait probablement des centaines qui trottaient dans sa tête à cet instant ?

« **Je… Non, mais…** »

Il releva finalement les yeux de son carnet, attendant éventuellement que Graves finisse sa phrase. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Rien. Il n'était tout simplement pas capable d'articuler correctement, et même si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire.

Une drôle de pensée traversa son esprit. Il avait longtemps pensé que tout ceci était un jeu entre Scamander et lui. Un jeu de séduction qu'il réfutait en surface, mais adorait du plus profond de son être – sans parfois même s'en rendre compte. Et il avait, en quelques sortes, perdu. Sa fierté le lui criait, mais il savait pourtant avec certitude qu'il avait gagné plus que l'inverse en s'abandonnant à ses désirs plus si interdits que ça.

Au final, Scamander avait peut-être raison. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter plus que ça, et semblait juste vouloir laisser les choses se faire naturellement. Alors pourquoi n'en n'était-il pas capable ? Il avait comme terriblement besoin que quelqu'un explique quelque-chose. Et le pire c'était qu'il ne savait même pas quoi. Qu'attendait-il d'une telle discussion ? Rien qu'il ne soit capable de modéliser dans sa tête, ou peut-être – honteusement – une issue similaire à ce qu'ils avaient eu deux jours plus tôt.

« **Je voulais seulement prendre de vos nouvelles. Vous avez disparu sans prévenir.** » Beaucoup de vérité et un peu de blâme. Il faisait de son mieux.

« **Il valait mieux que je m'éclipse. Étant donné la réaction de Picquery lorsqu'elle... Enfin… Je me disais simplement qu'il serait plus sage que je me fasse discret pour la semaine à venir.** » Il déglutit, presque difficilement. « **J'avais à faire, également.** »

Scamander gardait toujours sa part de mystère. Celle qui titillait sa curiosité et qui le pousserait lui demander ce que « _à faire_ » signifiait. Il ignorait si l'anglais faisait cela de manière délibérée ou si c'était anodin, mais la chose l'agaçait tout autant qu'elle l'intriguait.

Si bien qu'il hésita un instant avant de lui dire la vérité à propos de son entrevue avec la présidente. Mais le silence était suffisamment lourd entre eux et si ce dernier était occupé, il voudrait pas l'importuner trop longtemps.

« **La présidente n'est pas particulièrement dérangée par ce qu'elle a vu. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un… Rappel, sur mes obligations professionnelles et le fait que ce qu'il s'est passé n'avait rien à faire entre ces murs.** » L'anglais sortit de son fauteuil et se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver face au directeur. Tordant discrètement ses doigts sous ses manches, nerveux. « **Ce avec quoi je suis d'accord.** »

« **Regrettez-vous ?** »

C'était soudain. Suffisamment pour totalement le prendre au dépourvu, lui arracher un grincement de surprise sans qu'il ne sache réellement quoi répondre. Pourtant, sa réponse était évidente.

Non, bien-sûr que non. Il ne regrettait pas.

Assumer verbalement ses actes était une autre histoire. Cela signifiait qu'il sautait enfin le pas, qu'il acceptait que « _quelque-chose_ » arrive entre eux. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'une telle décision lui serait un jour aussi difficile. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux plus tôt était primaire, plus proche de l'extériorisation que de la raison. Mais plus le temps passait, plus sa raison – comme il l'aimait tant – doutait. Elle lui faisait croire que tout ceci était peut-être… Bien. Pour lui, pour Scamander.

« **Non.** » Sa voix était calme, grave. Il n'avait pas réfléchi davantage et s'était contenté de répondre ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à cet instant. « **Je ne regrette pas.** » Étonnamment, il était celui qui était incapable de regarder l'anglais dans les yeux à cet instant.

Son regard vogua d'un endroit à l'autre, laissant voir qu'il venait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, plus à cause de la nervosité qu'autre chose. Que ses sourcils étaient froncés. Qu'il avait l'air au moins aussi perdu que lui, en somme. Égoïstement, l'idée le soulagea. Il se sentit moins seul dans sa tumulte. Et quand il croisa enfin les iris vertes du magizoologue, il se sentit capturé ces dernières. Littéralement incapable de s'en décrocher.

« **Qu'est-ce…** » Il se racla la gorge. Peut-être que la parole le libérerait de cette prison dorée. « **Sur quoi travaillez-vous ?** »

Il n'obtint pas immédiatement de réponse. Seulement un moment durant lequel Scamander rejeta doucement la tête en arrière exposant la longue colonne blanche de son cou, yeux clos, et expira longuement une bouffée d'air qu'il semblait retenir depuis qu'il avait posé sa question. Et tandis que sa tête pesait dans le vide, il vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Probablement le plus sincère et le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu sur son visage, qui se suivit d'un éclat de rire nerveux.

« **Je-… Je travaillais sur un moyen de contrer le feu de McVaugh.** » Il abaissa lentement son menton, pour revenir dans sa position d'origine. Son instant de faiblesse lui avait fait oublier la proximité avec le directeur à cet instant, et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée très légère. « **Je sais qu'il est enfermé, mais je préfère m'attendre au pire. Et je pense avoir trouvé une solution.** »

L'échappatoire qu'il avait trouvée à cet discussion délicate fonctionna à merveille. Dès que l'on touchait à quelque-chose qui l'intéressait, l'anglais devenait une ressource inépuisable qui ne vivait plus que pour faire partager son savoir.

« **Que savez-vous des oiseau-tonnerres, Sir Graves ?** »

« **Malheureusement, trop peu de choses.** » Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant. « **Ils contrôlent la météo ?** »

« **Pas exactement.** » Il s'écarta légèrement, tentant de faire correspondre les gestes à ses paroles. « **Grâce à leur magie, ils invoquent des phénomènes électrostatiques dans le ciel. Ils sont à la source même de ce qui fait que les nuages se changent en pluie, mais aussi de l'impulsion électrique qui déclenche la foudre.** » Voyant que l'attention de Graves lui était entièrement dévouée, il continua, essayant de capter si ce dernier perdait éventuellement le fil pour se reprendre. « **Avec un sortilège d'«** ** _Amplificatum_** **», il me serait possible de faire grossir les nuages. L'averse qui en résulterait serait épaisse, lourde.** »

« **Suffisamment pour éteindre les flammes de McVaugh.** »

« **Exactement.** » L'anglais se frotta doucement la nuque. « **Mais il y a un petit pépin à tout ceci.** »

« **Comment avez-vous l'intention de vous approcher des nuages ? Même si vous réussissiez à monter un oiseau-tonnerre, le manque d'oxygène là-haut serait dangereux et…** »

« **C'est de cela que je voulais parler.** » Il pinça ses lèvres, agacé par ce grain de sable-là. « **Sachant que je ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses à l'avance. Nous serons entourés de l'ennemi, j'aurai besoin d'une couverture.** »

« **Ne vous en faites pas pour cela.** » Son ton était calme et assuré.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde de pouvoir compter sur le directeur pour être de la partie, mais il était content de l'entendre dire. Son courage n'avait plus besoin d'être démontré désormais. Et Newt savait qu'il pouvait lui demander de telles choses. Après tout, ils étaient en situation de crise.

« **Et ne vous en faites pas pour le manque d'oxygène. Les oiseau-tonnerres peuvent être particulièrement rapides en vol. Je ne resterai pas longtemps là-haut, ou en tout cas pas suffisamment pour que ce soit dangereux pour ma santé.** » Il commençait à connaître la chanson désormais. Graves avait besoin d'être rassuré, alors il se contentait de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

« **Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu, mais puisque vous avez l'air sûr de vous…** » Et le directeur faisait également un pas dans sa direction. Une réaction qui fut récompensée par l'un de ses sourires les plus sincères.

« **Et… J'ai peut-être une idée, concernant la Pierre Parlante.** » Cette déclaration sembla intéresser d'autant plus l'américain qui se montra particulièrement attentif. Peut-être même plus que quelques secondes plus tôt. « **Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point mais je pense qu'il s'agit de la meilleure solution s'offrant à nous.** »

« **Nous parlons d'un cristal capable donnant le pouvoir à son propriétaire de soumettre quiconque entendrait sa voix. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe de plan parfait pour contrer une telle force.** »

Un peu plus rassuré, il continua.

« **La première partie semblera évidente, mais il nous faudra trouver un moyen de nous isoler du bruit.** » Le regard complice qu'il adressa au directeur était lourd de sens. Graves et Scamander se savaient parfaitement capables de communiquer de manière non-verbale. Il ne s'agirait pas de la première fois qu'il coopèrerait sans se parler. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients de la synergie qui les unissait. Mais le problème se posait pour leurs potentiels alliés – puisqu'ils n'iraient pas affronter Grindelwald seuls, pour sûr. « **Concernant le reste… La potion que j'ai mis au point ne décuple pas seulement la puissance du sorcier qui l'ingère, elle le rend beaucoup plus précis. Vous devrez lancer un sort d'«** ** _Incarcerem_** **» sur le cristal pour le récupérer. Avec la puissance et la précision de ma mixture et si Morgana est avec nous, nous pourrions peut-être bien réussir à mettre la main dessus. Cela occupera Grindelwald pendant que je m'occuperais de chevaucher l'oiseau-tonnerre.** »

« **C'est risqué. Trop risqué.** » Lui répondit-il, circonspect. Newt soupira et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Il le savait. Mais… « **Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix.** » Il lui avait ôté les mots de la bouche. Et cela en fut presque effrayant. « **Et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de réel moyen de l'affronter sans prendre de risques.** »

L'anglais hocha doucement la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement. Ils avançaient doucement, mais sûrement. Et c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait eu à se mettre sous la dent depuis un moment. Il n'avait malheureusement rien de plus concret à proposer à l'américain. Le reste de ses recherches ne l'intéresserait probablement pas mais il ne savait plus exactement quoi lui dire à cet instant. Il aurait aimé le voir rester, sans raison aucune.

Mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire. À la place, il se redressa et s'approcha de nouveau de lui, appuyant son bassin à la table sur laquelle étaient éparpillés ses travaux et croisa les bras, dans l'attente de quelque-chose. Sans vraiment savoir quoi.

Après tout, Graves était celui qui décidait désormais. Cette toute nouvelle relation était placée entre ses mains et Newt n'aurait pas réellement son mot à dire. Le long chemin semé d'embuches qu'ils avaient parcouru pour rendre son poste à ce dernier n'avait pas été traversé pour qu'il mette de nouveau sa carrière en péril à cause d'un caprice amoureux.

Ce serait à sa guise, probablement dans la plus grande discrétion et dans les seuls endroits où il voudrait bien de lui. Même si son appartement était une suite du Woolworth Building, il jugeait l'endroit suffisamment… Isolé. Mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider. Graves aurait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Et le directeur était tiraillé. Scamander avait fait de son mieux pendant tout ce temps pour trouver des stratégies, des approches qui pourraient éventuellement perturber les rangs de l'ennemi. Il méritait de savoir la vérité, de savoir ce que Graves avait l'intention de préparer avec Picquery dans sa poche. Mais il avait peur que la vérité soit plus difficile à gérer pour l'anglais que pour lui.

Il avait entre ses mains un avantage, un pouvoir si puissant qu'il pourrait déraper à tout moment et tout ruiner. Mais il lui faisait confiance. Suffisamment pour partager ce dernier avec lui.

« **La confédération m'interdit de quitter le sol américain.** » Lâcha-t-il, et Scamander écarquilla les yeux. Ses bras tombèrent contre ses hanches et il entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester. « **Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Ils ont mis ce fardeau sur les épaules de la présidente, elle est celle qui doit m'empêcher de sortir du pays, peu importe la manière qu'elle décide d'employer. Et…** » En parler de vive voix rendit la chose encore plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il ne réalisait toujours pas le geste qu'elle venait de faire. « **Elle m'a fait comprendre que j'étais libre de mes déplacements. Qu'elle ne se soulèverait pas contre mes décisions et qu'elle endosserait l'entière responsabilité de mes actes. Ce qui signifie que…** »

« **Elle a troqué sa place. Elle ne sera pas réélue après qu'un tel scandale ait éclaté.** » Au fil du temps, Graves et Scamander avaient développé cette habitude. Celle qui poussait l'un à finir les phrases de l'autre. « **C'est de la folie. Ça change absolument tout.** »

« **Si nous devons agir, Scamander…** » Il soupira. Il n'avait même pas encore dit les mots, et il n'en revenait déjà pas. « **Ce sera probablement dans le dos de la confédération et du ministère britannique. Réalisez-vous les conséquences de tels risques ?** »

L'anglais se redressa, plus droit que jamais.

« **Je les conçois parfaitement et croyez-moi.** » Son regard était sérieux. « **Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.** »

Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Et Graves ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant compte que cette partie d'eux n'avait jamais disparu. Elle était même plus vivante que jamais. Scamander n'en avait rien à faire des règles, et c'était le moment parfait pour exploiter ce côté-là du magizoologue.

Sa liberté, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Avec cette dernière, il était capable de faire des merveilles et l'américain le savait. Peut-être mieux que personne.

Mais ce moment fut également celui où ils se rendirent tout deux compte qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Ils devraient avancer chacun de leur côté et se retrouver pour mettre en commun ce qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver. Scamander était très occupé par ses recherches et devait probablement trouver un moyen de contrôler les dragons que Grindelwald pourrait asservir grâce à la Pierre Parlante. Lui se chargerait du reste, de trouver une stratégie adéquate, de trouver une équipe, de trouver un moyen d'affronter Grindelwald dans un contexte qui le rendrait particulièrement faible, dans une situation qui le prendrait au dépourvu et qui n'alerterait pas le bureau des aurors.

Ce moment était synonyme de séparation. Graves devait retourner à son bureau avant que Haddad et Queenie ne lui parlent de cette absence jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, et Scamander devait reprendre ses travaux.

Que devait-il faire ? Le saluer d'un geste de la main ? Lui faire une accolade ? L'embrasser ? C'était ridicule. La réponse était évidente et le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'il remarqua que l'anglais était en train de lorgner sur ses lèvres depuis plusieurs secondes, de la manière la moins subtile qui soit. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Mais pour une raison obscure, le geste paraissait presque déplacé dans sa tête.

Ses pensées n'eurent pas le temps de se bousculer davantage lorsque les lèvres de l'anglais s'écrasèrent doucement sur les siennes, sans préavis aucun. Il soupira instinctivement contre le souffle chaud de ce dernier et prit un instant avant de répondre positivement au contact soudain, qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté deux jours plus tôt.

Ce n'était pas précipité, ce n'était pas déluré. Mais court, à peine sensuel et humide. Scamander se recula au bout de quelques secondes et un sourire s'esquissa au coin de ses lèvres.

« **Vous pensez un peu trop.** » Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de froncer les sourcils, renfrogné, mais ne réprima pas longtemps le sourire qu'il voulut lui adresser en retour. L'anglais était sournois, et ce fait-là ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu détester être pris par surprise de la sorte, mais quelque-chose l'en empêcha.

Et tandis qu'il sortit de la pièce, il se fit la réflexion que c'était pour ce genre de chose très précisément qu'il avait décidé de s'amouracher d'une telle personnalité explosive, aux penchants d'imprévisibilité.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 26 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (et oui... Picquery n'est pas entièrement une enfoirée !).  
Des bisous, à Samedi prochain pour le chapitre 27.


	27. Ultimatum

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 27 !

DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD ! Ce chapitre faisait genre, 16 000 mots à la base. Et je trouvais ça indigeste et beaucoup trop long. Du coup, je l'ai remodelé entièrement pour pouvoir le couper en deux et que ce soit pas complètement nul tellement c'était long. Désoléééée.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés pour le moment.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **XXVII – Ultimatum**

« **Il sera là. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix et je sais qu'il est assez curieux pour ne pas décliner ma requête.** » Graves hocha distraitement la tête, toujours aussi peu convaincu et Newt lui lança un regard inquisiteur qu'il préféra ignorer. Même si l'anglais était son seul lien avec Theseus Scamander, il ne pouvait se résoudre à approuver ses procédés bien qu'il soit forcé d'admettre leur nécessité. « **Et…** » Il sortit la montre à gousset de la poche intérieure de son veston jaune moutarde pour y jeter un coup d'œil. « **Midi pile.** »

À l'instant même où l'aiguille des minutes cliqueta vers la droite pour pointer vers le douze significatif, elle fut suivie de son homologue plus courte. Le feu de la cheminée s'intensifia, débordant presque de la grille et des briques noires qui l'encerclaient. Et dans les braises, naquit un buste familier.

« **C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un truc pareil, Newt, je commence à en avoir marre de tes…** » Il haussa les sourcils et s'interrompit, subitement muet. « **Directeur Graves.** » Finit-il par saluer.

« **Tout aussi ravi de vous revoir, Auror Scamander.** » Grinça l'américain.

Après avoir incliné la tête en essayant de contenir sa stupeur, il dirigea de nouveau son attention sur son frère.

« **Tu m'avais dit que tu serais seul.** »

« **J'ai menti.** » Il se mordit involontairement la lèvre inférieure et roula lentement des yeux. Et même si Graves était parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agissait de sa gestuelle naturelle, il ne put s'empêcher de mirer sur cette dernière du coin de l'œil, condamné à redécouvrir tout ce qui l'avait fait succombé tout en étant obligé de se contenir en de petits regards discrets devant l'auror en chef anglais. « **Écoute. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais c'est vraiment important. Alors s'il te plaît, juste… Écoute ce qu'il a à te dire.** »

Le directeur avait proposé d'outrepasser la sécurité du ministère anglais en premiers lieux, comme ils avaient déjà réussi à le faire par le passé. Il avait vite été rattrapé par l'éternel amour du risque du magizoologue qui avait décidé d'inclure son frère dans la confidence. Un choix qui aurait pu mettre en péril l'entièreté de leur stratégie, ruiner tout ce qu'ils avaient entreprit jusqu'ici. Mais il devait bien admettre que Scamander marquait un point : Ils ne pourraient définitivement pas affronter Grindelwald à eux seuls. Ajouter Theseus Scamander à l'équation était alors une inévitable nécessité, bien que Graves ait eu du mal à intégrer cette vérité. Il savait que Haddad le suivrait aveuglément, qu'il trouverait également son bonheur auprès des sœurs Goldstein dont il n'avait jamais douté de la loyauté – pas même une seule seconde, mais… Cette variable-là l'empêcherait de dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Il n'avait pas encore entièrement confiance en Theseus Scamander et savait pertinemment que ce sentiment était partagé avec ce dernier. Jusqu'où l'auror anglais serait-il prêt à aller ? À quel point la situation aurait-elle besoin de dégénérer pour qu'il finisse par se ranger du côté de Fawley et Travers, dénonçant à outrance ?

Il l'ignorait. Mais ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers mois dépassait largement la moindre de ses interrogations. Il confierait sa vie à Newt Scamander si ce dernier le lui demandait. La seule et l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait accepté, d'ailleurs.

« **Il ?** » Il fronça d'autant plus les sourcils et s'apprêta à protester mais se ravisa bien assez vite pour finir par soupirer. « **Je suis tout ouïe.** »

Graves se redressa dans sa chaise et s'arma de ce regard intimidant que Newt pourrait reconnaître entre milles. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement que le directeur se comporte de la sorte face à son frère, mais la situation n'était plus entre ses mains et tous les coups étaient permis pour arriver à leur but. Alors il ne releva pas et se contenta fixer son regard sur le parquet sombre parfaitement ciré sous ses pieds.

« **Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai besoin d'avoir accès à McVaugh pour qu'il soit interrogé. Et ni Fawley, ni Travers ne doivent le savoir. Personne à par votre frère, vous et moi, en somme.** »

« **Vous avez perdu la tête ?** » S'indigna immédiatement l'auror et Graves soupira longuement, pinçant l'arête de son nez. Il s'y était attendu. Il était entré dans son bureau en compagnie de Scamander, en sachant pertinemment que son frère lui donnerait du fil à retordre. Pourtant, il se sentit irrité malgré lui. « **Vous avez utilisé un impardonnable, vous ne cessez d'agir au-dessus des lois que vous prétendez faire appliquer et votre seule sanction fut d'être interdit de voyage international. Et vous voulez transgresser cette dernière ?** »

Graves sourit nerveusement et pencha légèrement la tête en avant, son front buta contre les pouces de ses deux mains jointes, coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Un éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce, dégoulinant de cynisme. Newt n'aimait pas ça et il savait déjà que ce qui s'apprêtait à suivre n'arrangerait rien à la sensation désagréable qui séchait sa gorge.

« **Je crois que vous ne saisissez toujours pas, Scamander.** » Son regard rencontra à nouveau celui de l'auror, mais ce dernier avait drastiquement changé. Il avait abandonné l'idée de prendre l'anglais au sérieux, de lui donner une chance. Percival Graves était un homme patient – et c'était très probablement cette qualité qui l'avait hissé jusqu'au poste de directeur de la sécurité et de la justice magique. Mais ces derniers mois avaient fortement éreinté cette dernière. « **Votre frère est peut-être inconscient au possible, mais il a au moins le mérite d'avoir des yeux.** » Il sortit de son fauteuil et poussa ce dernier en arrière, avec juste assez de force pour que l'homme en face de lui comprenne qu'il était doucement en train de sortir de ses gonds et n'ose pas l'interrompre. « **Avez-vous seulement la moindre idée de ce dont cet homme est capable ?** »

Les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge de Theseus, qui se sentit doucement dégringoler la pente glissante sur laquelle le directeur essayait de l'emmener. Il savait que l'américain maitrisait parfaitement ce qu'il disait, qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de ce que la réponse de l'auror serait. Pourtant, il avait osé poser la question, il avait osé lui faire cet affront.

« **Je pense en être largement conscient, directeur Graves.** » _Leta._ « **Très largement.** »

« **Bien.** » Graves avait délibérément touché une corde sensible et esquiva volontairement le regard irascible de l'anglais à côté de lui. « **Maintenant imaginez-vous une seule seconde ce que votre frère a enduré en Amazonie pendant un mois entier entre les mains de ce déséquilibré, qui n'avait pas le droit de le tuer. Seulement de lui donner envie de mourir tant la douleur était insoutenable.** » Mais Newt balaya bien vite son envie de défendre son frère et de réprimander l'américain pour avoir joué sur un tableau aussi bas que celui de Leta Lestrange lorsque son corps se mua en un frisson mêlant confusion et embarras. Theseus voulut répliquer mais Graves leva le doigt en signe de protestation lorsqu'il vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et l'auror s'interrompit instantanément. « **Personne n'a essayé de le secourir. Ni le MACUSA, ni le ministère anglais, ni vous-même. J'étais entravé par la justice, poursuivi et obligé de me débrouiller avec les transports moldus pour fuir sans que l'on puisse tracer ma signature magique.** »

« **Je ne comprends pourquoi est-ce que…** »

« **Vous n'avez pas vu le sang, vous n'avez pas vu les cicatrices, vous n'avez pas vu la cruauté.** » Il marqua une pause, et l'auror commença lentement à comprendre. « **Et croyez-moi, Scamander. Si vous aviez seulement eu un aperçu de l'état dans lequel McVaugh a laissé votre frère, si vous aviez vu l'entaille et la perversité dans le regard de Grindelwald lorsqu'il a tracé sa mort du tranchant de son couteau pour le vider de son sang. Croyez-moi.** » Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle. « **Vous n'auriez pas fait preuve du même détachement que moi. Vous auriez lancé un impardonnable différent du mien, bien plus grave. Vous n'auriez pas pensé à la justice, ni à votre carrière lorsque la couleur du sang vous aurait empêché de faire preuve de lucidité.** »

Graves était puissant. Dans ses mots, comme dans ses gestes ou dans sa magie. Il savait retourner n'importe quelle situation à son avantage mais à cet instant… Il ne s'agissait pas de son don pour la persuasion. Pas plus que du regard fuyant de Newt, incroyablement gêné et choqué par les propos que venait de tenir le directeur. Non, c'était une question de fait.

Et il avait raison. S'il n'avait pas été là, Newt ne serait probablement plus. Theseus se fichait de savoir si les rumeurs qui circulaient dans les journaux étaient vraies ou non. Il était indéniable qu'un lien de confiance incroyablement fort les unissaient et s'il fut jaloux pendant quelques secondes de ne pas avoir été capable de construire une telle chose avec un frère dont il partageait le sang depuis plus de trente ans alors que Percival Graves, directeur froid et calculateur du MACUSA aux talents tout sauf sociaux, avait réussi en moins d'un an… Il devait désormais se rendre à la réalité. L'américain avait non seulement sauvé la vie de son frère mais l'avait également vengé. Quoi que puisse en dire la confédération internationale.

Comment pouvait-il décemment le lui reprocher ? Comment pouvait-il seulement oser se lever devant celui qui aurait été prêt à sacrifier tout ce qu'il avait construit dans sa vie pour rendre justice à un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas un an plus tôt ?

Il ne pouvait pas. Il aurait aimé s'y opposer, mais il ne pouvait s'y résigner. Alors Theseus soupira, les mains tremblantes.

« **Trois jours. J'ai besoin de trois jours.** » C'était à son tour de montrer qu'il était capable de faire quelque-chose de bien. « **Utilisez le portoloin du MACUSA vers la plateforme numéro sept du ministère. Il faut que le déplacement ait lieu à quatre heures du matin précises. Pas une minute de plus, pas une minute de moins. C'est l'heure à laquelle se font les roulements entre les équipes du matin et du soir et le seul moment où la sécurité est levée. C'est sans dire mais… Directeur Graves, vous allez devoir transfigurer. Tout le monde sait que vous n'avez rien à faire ici.** » Le concerné hocha la tête, déjà préparé mentalement à devoir échanger d'apparence avec son second pour que ce dernier prenne sa place ici et que lui puisse aisément se déplacer en Angleterre. Ainsi, si le ministère venait à découvrir que McVaugh avait été interrogé, il aurait un alibi. « **Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps. Compris ?** »

Graves et Newt s'échangèrent un regard soulagé avant d'incliner doucement la tête face aux ordres que venait de leur donner l'auror. Sa réaction était soudaine et son changement d'avis brutal. Mais ils n'avaient certainement pas l'intention de se plaindre.

« **Je dois y aller avant qu'on me demande pourquoi est-ce que je m'enferme à l'heure du déjeuner et que je ne sache pas mentir. Oh, j'oubliais. Nagini est en vie, mais elle ne pourra plus jamais marché sans boiter. Les médicomages lui ont conseillé de garder sa forme de serpent autant que possible, pour ne pas souffrir. Je me disais que les sœurs Goldstein auraient aimé avoir vent son sort.** » Newt nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Et son frère prit une grande inspiration. Son regard se fit infiniment plus sérieux, changeant totalement d'ambiance. « **N'oubliez pas. Trois jours. Quatre heures du matin.** » Le feu s'éteignit presque instantanément marquant son départ brutal et seules quelques braises brillaient désormais.

Les premières secondes qui s'écoulèrent sans la présence de Theseus furent étranges. Au début, seuls leurs regards osèrent se croiser. Mais le silence qui s'installa n'avait rien de celui qu'ils connaissaient par cœur désormais. Il était pesant et tous deux pouvaient sentir la tension baigner dans ce dernier.

« **Je suis désolé.** » Commença Newt, la voix brisée. Graves tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction et les traits de son front se plissèrent sous l'incompréhension. « **Je suis désolé d'avoir mis votre poste en danger par deux fois. De vous avoir fait endurer tout ceci.** »

« **Si vous voulez que j'arrête de vous surprotéger, il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de vous accabler de tous les malheurs du monde, Scamander.** » Fit-il dans un sourire cynique. Il croisa les bras. « **L'un n'ira pas sans l'autre.** » Son manque de souplesse n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des réponses à cet instant, mais il ne sut faire autrement. L'anglais le dépouillait de tout son tact.

Étonnamment, il ne lui sauta pas à la gorge. À la place, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de passer une main sur son visage. Graves savait que sa vie avait pris un tournant tout particulier ces derniers jours. Tout avait changé, incluant la façon qu'il avait de le toiser, d'interpréter ses gestes. Mais il ne se serait jamais imaginé être aussi affecté par la vision d'un Scamander plus terne, perdant peu à peu de son insouciance pour laisser place à de l'angoisse pure. Il pouvait sentir la pression tendre les épaules du magizoologue, crisper ses poings et l'empêcher de se décontracter même l'espace d'une seconde symbolique. Le pire ? C'est qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider à aller mieux.

Ses méthodes n'étaient pas toujours les meilleures en matière de relations humaines. Mais il n'en connaissait malheureusement pas d'autre. Alors il se laissa une chance.

« **Vous m'avez été d'une grande d'aide jusqu'ici. Vous étiez essentiel, Scamander. Ce que je veux dire c'est que…** » Il fut surpris de voir les deux iris vertes verrouillées sur lui. « **Ne poussez pas au-delà de vos limites. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'accompagner.** »

« **De quoi parlez-vous ?** » L'anglais garda la tête haute, un air involontairement distant sur le visage et essaya de rester impassible.

« **McVaugh. Et tout le reste. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de…** » Il s'interrompit seul. Son ton grave changea pour quelque-chose de plus perçant et il se surpris à hésiter, perdre le fil de ses mots qu'il maitrisait si bien d'ordinaire. « **Je ne perdrais pas quelqu'un que j'apprécie une seconde fois. Alors si… Si vous prétendez…** » Ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'une attention sans arrière-pensée s'avéra finalement être une nouvelle manifestation de son inquiétude à son égard. Même en s'efforçant du plus profond de lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner à sa nature première, de faire trois pas en arrière et de récidiver. Depuis qu'il avait cédé, son anxiété s'était transformée en quelque-chose de bien plus violent qu'avant : Il était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre.

« **Si je vous aime ?** » Le mot fut plus brutal qu'il l'aurait cru. Dans l'esprit de l'américain, le sentiment était pourtant limpide et évident. Une inévitable attirance qui l'avait mené sur le chemin impitoyable et cruel de l'amour qu'il redoutait tant, mais face à laquelle il avait décidé de rendre les armes. Délibérément.

Ses paroles lui firent l'effet d'une bourrasque, une tornade inattendue devant laquelle il se sentit démuni. Incapable de réagir. Son silence fut assez long pour que Scamander remarque que quelque-chose clochait. La dernière chose qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était que l'anglais pense qu'il doutait de lui-même. Non. Il était sûr, désormais.

« **Oui.** » Se contenta-t-il de dire en cédant à la panique, pour avoir quelque-chose à répondre à l'anglais. « **Si vous…** »

« **Que croyez-vous ?** » Graves haussa les sourcils, surpris par sa prise de parole soudaine et son ton irrité. « **Que je vais vous laisser vous battre seul et que je vous attendrais comme une épouse en deuil ? Il en est hors de question. Je n'abandonnerais pas et…** » Il se tourna complètement dans sa direction. « **Vous ne voulez peut-être pas perdre quelqu'un qui vous appréciez à nouveau, mais moi je ne veux pas perdre la première personne que j'ai choisi d'aimer.** »

Les mots qu'il avait sélectionnés étaient notablement précis. Newt était déjà tombé amoureux de Leta Lestrange autrefois, mais tout résidait dans cette appellation pure : Il était tombé amoureux. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, les sentiments l'avaient rattrapé et il avait été enchanté, charmé par la personnalité explosive et fougueuse de la jeune Serpentard.

Percival Graves était différent. C'était quelque-chose de bien plus mature, mesuré mais qui n'en demeurait pas moins passionnel. C'était un investissement réfléchi, c'était une preuve éternelle d'un choix qu'il n'avait pas pris à la légère.

Un frisson électrique sembla les parcourir à cet instant, donnant à l'atmosphère un tout autre ton. L'air autour d'eux était lourd et la température de la pièce était comme montée de quelques degrés. La tension constante qui pesait sur leurs épaules était enfin placée en attente. Leur plan était simple et toute la suite dépendrait de ce qu'ils apprendraient lorsqu'ils se trouveraient entre ces quatre murs, face à l'homme serait peut-être la clé de tous les secrets de Grindelwald.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. Ils avaient trois jours, trois jours d'un répit délicieux duquel dont on les avait privés depuis des mois. Ils avaient eu des moments de calme, courts et peu intenses. Mais ce qui les attendait avait une toute autre saveur. L'un n'était plus torturé par l'autre et la pression disparaissait enfin, même pour un si court laps de temps.

Et il fut très clair, de par la lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux, qu'ils savaient déjà. Ce serait à la fois la première et peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils profiteraient _véritablement_ , qu'ils auraient le droit de _partager_ avant que le devoir ne les rappelle inexorablement.

Ils avaient tous deux l'intention d'en tirer parti d'une manière qui fut relativement évidente lorsque Graves écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de l'anglais sans prévenir. Un échange qui n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents et qui fut bien plus lourd de sens

« **Pas ici.** » Murmura le directeur entre deux souffles saccadés, dans la précipitation. Personne ne lui en voudrait de s'être éclipsé – surtout après que la présidente lui ait explicitement demandé de prendre du repos – et continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé sur son lieu de travail n'était pas très professionnel, comme on le lui avait fait remarquer.

Les murs froids du MACUSA n'avaient pas à être témoins de ce qu'il se passerait entre eux désormais. Alors Newt lui tandis une main fébrile – disposant toujours de son droit à transplaner au sein du bâtiment – et laissa l'américain diriger le sortilège quand la réalité se mit à tourner autour de lui. L'instant qui suivit, le bureau de Graves avait disparu et l'anglais n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître les lieux, car il fut aussitôt poussé contre une surface moins abrupte que la brique noire qui recouvrait les murs du Woolworth Building. L'une de ses mains trouva le chemin vers cette dernière et reconnut immédiatement le toucher plus doux d'une tapisserie. Son cerveau n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer davantage sur les tenants et aboutissants derrière cette découverte, succombant lentement sous les mains habiles qui le parcouraient. Les baisers chauds qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir se muèrent rapidement en quelque-chose de plus fiévreux pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire et lui faire rejeter doucement la tête en arrière pour atteindre la longue colonne blanche de sa gorge. Ce fut à cet instant précis que son regard embrumé s'arrêta sur les moulures en plâtres du plafond. Fines, précises, qui respiraient la richesse. Loin des plinthes éraflées auxquelles il était habitué dans la suite que le MACUSA lui prêtait.

Il finit par en déduire où il se trouvait. Graves lui ferait visiter à un autre moment, se dit-il.

Une main froide vint remplacer le souffle brûlant dans son cou et se plaqua contre ce dernier, pour descendre plus bas jusqu'à se frayer un chemin sous le tissu blanc du col de sa chemise. Son nœud papillon déjà relâché s'écarta jusqu'à totalement tomber en deux bout de tissus disjoints et une seconde main vint écarter les deux pans du veston criard pour accéder à la couche de coton blanc crème qui couvrait la peau de l'anglais. Il fallut pas bien longtemps avant que le vêtement ne soit déboutonné et s'abandonne le long des bras de Newt, qui ne le laissa pas immédiatement tomber au sol – cherchant à rester couvert, juste assez pour satisfaire sa pudeur et même si avoir ses avant-bras plus habillés que son torse ne changeait rien à la donne. Deux doigts plus doux tracèrent le très léger relief de ses muscles, s'arrêtant sur chaque cicatrice qu'ils croisaient.

Il en était couvert. Parmi les nombreux complexes qu'il avait développé sur son propre corps durant son adolescence, les marques que son métier avaient laissé sur sa peau n'en faisaient définitivement pas partie. Chaque petite strie était une histoire, une anecdote qu'il aurait aimée lui raconter si l'ardeur de l'instant ne le poussait pas à perdre pied chaque fois que le toucher brûlant quittait sa peau pâle pour réitérer son crime, quelques centimètres plus loin.

Quand le directeur accepta implicitement de lui laisser un peu de répit, Newt profita de ce moment pour saisir la soie couleur jais de sa cravate et l'attirer de nouveau contre lui, lissant les coutures cramoisies du gilet en velours noir qui recouvrait sa chemise. Le lin immaculé était plus soyeux, plus agréable que ses propres vêtements bon marché. Graves donnait une importance singulière à son style vestimentaire et n'avait jamais cessé d'être élégant – l'anglais pensa même distraitement qu'il n'avait pas manqué à son habitude lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés en Amazonie.

Un songe le traversa comme un éclair, lui rappelant combien de fois ces tissus avaient été couverts de sang. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, ce serait quelque-chose qu'il reverrait bien assez tôt s'ils venaient à bout de leurs desseins. Mais ce qu'il pouvait détester cette vision.

Une paire de lèvres humides l'arracha à ses pensées morbides et ne prit pas bien longtemps pour le transporter loin de l'embarras du monde réel. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'anglais pour découvrir la peau à peine plus matte du directeur, dévoilant à son tour les souvenirs indélébiles qui avaient été tracés sur son corps. Et tandis que les mutilations qu'il avait subies lui parurent bien moins nombreuses que les siennes, il ne put s'empêcher de lire dans leur profondeur et leur taille, la violence qui les avaient guidées. Là où ses propres cicatrices n'étaient bien souvent que des accidents liés à son métier à condition d'ignorer celles laissées par McVaugh.

Son regard croisait celui de l'américain de temps à autre, cherchant à ne pas dépasser les bornes. S'il était à l'aise avec les entailles qui ornaient sa propre peau, il ne pouvait pas être sûr que ce soit son cas. Mais Graves ne montra aucun signe d'une quelconque répulsion et sembla tout simplement perdu dans la brume de désir qui guidait désormais le moindre de ses gestes. Un voile qui s'empara lentement de Newt à son tour, et les guida vers le vice du péché charnel. Vers ces trois seuls jours qu'ils auraient pour apprendre à se connaître intimement, de manière parfois désespérée, parfois primitive pour ne pas oser dire sauvage et parfois incroyablement douce.

* * *

« **Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant le prochain roulement.** » Theseus ferma les yeux et serra ses mâchoires. Il doutait toujours, mais savait au fond de lui qu'il s'agissait là de la bonne chose à faire. « **Bon courage.** » Fit-il à l'attention de son plus jeune frère lorsqu'il poussa l'immense et lourde porte en marbre noir et s'engouffra dans l'enceinte de la pièce, seul.

Graves resta à l'écart, derrière la vitre sans tain aux côtés de l'auror. L'endroit brillait d'un blanc immaculé qui éblouit presque l'anglais tandis qu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Le sol et les murs étaient si propres qu'il se donna presque de la peine pour distinguer la fine ligne qui séparait ces derniers, luttant pour trouver les coins de la pièce.

Mais ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait au milieu de cette dernière.

Elliot McVaugh était entravé par de lourdes chaînes suspendues au plafond qui se refermaient en d'épais bracelets de grès sur ses poignets et ses mains. À genoux et faible, le sorcier qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait rien de l'homme qu'il avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt et dont la puissance avait fait trembler le sol londonien. L'aura bleue qui l'entourait lui fit deviner qu'il était à la fois restreint physiquement mais qu'il ne pouvait probablement pas user de magie non plus.

Au moins, le ministère anglais avait pensé à faire un peu plus que le strict minimum. Les marques sur son torse témoignait de longues séances de torture que Fawley avait sûrement commandé pour récupérer un maximum d'informations sur Grindelwald.

Newt aurait mis sa main à couper qu'ils n'auraient rien pu tirer du braconnier. McVaugh était complètement déséquilibré, et si l'anglais aurait dû parier sur une faiblesse en particulier, il n'aurait certainement pas misé sur la douleur. La folie l'avait conduit à une résistance toute particulière et il était persuadé que ce dernier leur avait donné du fil à retordre.

Les méthodes d'interrogation classiques ne fonctionneraient pas sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais il en était persuadé. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, il avait ordonné – et le mot était faible – au directeur et à son frère de n'intervenir sous aucun prétexte.

Theseus s'était indigné et s'était confondu en reproches fondés sur son inconscience, son laxisme et sa négligence avant d'attendre la réaction de l'américain, cherchant désespérément à faire changer son frère d'avis. Graves, quant à lui, commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il avait parfaitement compris que derrière les mots du magizoologue se trouvait quelque-chose qui voulait dire « _Je vais peut-être me mettre en danger mais je contrôle la situation_ ». Et probablement détestait-il cela encore plus que l'auror. Mais parce qu'il avait pris la décision de lui faire confiance – et parce qu'il se plaisait tout particulièrement à contredire Theseus – il accepta la demande de l'anglais. Sa seule condition fut de lancer un sort de protection allongé sur lui, envers laquelle Newt n'émit pas la moindre objection.

McVaugh avait une seule et unique faiblesse, mais possédait la puissance nécessaire pour ne pas avoir à s'en inquiéter. Il apparaissait comme intouchable, invincible. Ses ennemis ne le combattaient pas mais se contentaient de fuir.

Et il était désarmé, à cet instant. Il était à la merci de l'anglais. Newt inclina son poignet et d'un coup de baguette, envoya la tête du braconnier en arrière, qui fut brutalement sorti de sa léthargie. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et ses billes bleues rencontrèrent le regard sérieux de l'anglais. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire dépravé.

« **Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, Newt Scamander.** »

« **Et tu devrais être mort.** » Il croisa les bras. « **Mais nous voilà.** »

« **Mais nous voilà.** » Répéta-t-il. Sa voix rauque et granuleuse n'avait rien du timbre cristallin et mielleux qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer. La faute à ses tortionnaires britanniques et aux cris qui avaient dû maltraiter ses cordes vocales. « **Puis-je te demander ce qui t'amène en ces lieux ?** » S'enquit-il, faisant rouler son épaule pour essayer de changer la position de cette dernière.

McVaugh ne semblait pas apprécier son mode de vie sédentaire et immobile. Newt avait toujours cultivé le précepte selon lequel tout le monde était capable de changer. Tout le monde portait une part de lumière en soi, qui pourrait tôt ou tard reprendre le dessus. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne se délectait jamais du malheur de ses ennemis. Mais à cet instant, il ne put réprimer le sourire en coin naissant sur ses lèvres en voyant que les rôles avaient été échangés. Une sorte de vengeance personnelle à laquelle il avait peur d'un jour prendre goût par inadvertance.

« **Où se trouve-t-il ?** » Il était là pour lui soutirer des informations. Il ne devait pas divaguer.

« **Oh, des questions.** » Il marqua une pause. « **Je pensais qu'entre indésirables, nous aurions plus de choses à nous dire.** » Son sourire mourut lentement pour laisser place à une expression lasse et vide. « **Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?** » Quelque-chose changea dans son ton enjoué, qui parut aussitôt plus hautain. Même dans cet état lamentable, il ne cesserait jamais d'essayer de le rabaisser. C'était son essence même. « **On me laisse pas me promener et je n'ai pas le droit aux visites, si ça peut t'intéresser.** »

« **C'est donc vrai.** » Newt arqua un sourcil et entoura son menton de ses doigts, l'air dubitatif. « **Tu n'étais au courant de rien ?** » La première étape de son plan pouvait débuter.

« **Je te demande pardon ?** »

« **Tout ce temps, tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire pion.** » L'anglais fit un mouvement de recul. « **Je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde. J'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de mensonges, d'un moyen de nous faire baisser notre garde.** » À cet instant, il scrutait minutieusement le visage du braconnier à la recherche de l'ombre d'un doute. Mais ce dernier n'exprima rien d'autre que de la confusion. Son front se plissa en signe d'irritation et Newt se félicita intérieurement, lui qui était définitivement le pire menteur de l'histoire, réussissait à vendre quelque-chose d'aussi gros à McVaugh.

« **As-tu l'intention de m'expliquer ?** » Si la formulation de sa phrase ne l'avait pas indiqué, il aurait aisément pu confondre cette question avec un ordre tant le braconnier fut sec.

« **Grindelwald a attaqué, il y a trois jours.** » Il écarquilla les yeux pour finalement leur faire reprendre une forme normale la seconde qui suivit. Et Newt comprit sans difficulté que McVaugh essayait de contenir ses émotions à cet instant. Il avait tapé dans le mille. « **Toutes nos forces étaient concentrées à Londres, parce que nous pensions qu'il s'occuperait de te délivrer avant de tenter la moindre offensive.** » Il marqua une pause. « **Deux hypothèses se sont alors démarquées. Soit ce coup est entièrement orchestré. Un véritable coup de maître. Grindelwald et toi, prévoyant ta capture et utilisant le fait que tu lui sois incroyablement important pour frapper fort là où nous ne serions pas, là où nous ne l'attendrions pas. Soit…** »

« **Tu mens.** » Murmura-t-il, mais Newt l'ignora.

« **Soit, il se moque de toi. Il t'a laissé en arrière en sachant pertinemment que tu serais irrécupérable, que nous serions prêts à l'intercepter quand il essayerait de te sauver des griffes du ministère. Parce que tu étais sans importance.** »

« **TU MENS !** » Hurla-t-il, et l'anglais vit le grès autour de ses poignets fumer. Il ne put que s'incliner devant la robustesse de la magie qui réussissait à contenir la puissance du pyrokinétiste. « **Tu mens…** » Répéta-t-il, essoufflé par la lutte qu'il menait contre ses chaînes. « **Il ne peut pas se passer de moi. Il n'en a pas la capacité, c'est tout simplement impossible, Scamander.** »

« **Je présume que tu as donc bien vite été remplacé et que nous devrions nous inquiéter d'un nouvel ennemi de ton ampleur ?** » Articula-t-il méticuleusement, le timbre chaud et doux, presque insolent.

McVaugh avait une seule et unique faiblesse. Il était sensible à la provocation.

« **T'es un putain de menteur Scamander. Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Je sais qu'il viendra me chercher, et quand il viendra, je m'occuperai de toi. Je finirais le boulot. Je commencerai par ceux que tu aimes. Les Goldstein.** » Newt tenta de rester impassible, mais ne put réprimer quelques gestes invisibles pour libérer la pression. Il serra les mâchoires, fronça discrètement les sourcils, serra ses phalanges entre elles. « **Elles sont si faibles, si incompétentes. Je n'aurai aucun mal à les anéantir. Le directeur me donnera un peu plus de fil à retordre, mais je finirai par en venir à bout. Je suis aussi puissant que lui, et j'ai quelque-chose qu'il n'a pas. J'ai l'avantage. Il mourra vite, sans que tu aies la chance de lui dire au revoir. Il ne souffrira pas énormément, puisqu'il aura été le seul adversaire que j'ai un jour respecté.** » McVaugh le pensait seul. Ni le directeur, ni Theseus ne s'étaient montrés. « **Je terminerai par ton frère, cet imbécile bien trop haut placé pour ce que ses capacités cognitives lui permettent. Incapable de la moindre jugeotte, dénué de bon sens.** ** _Désormais_** **, tu seras le seul à qui il manquera.** »

« **Non.** » Murmura Graves en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'auror anglais. « **Pas d'intervention. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive. Est-ce bien clair ?** »

Theseus bouillonnait mais hocha la tête par dépit. Aussitôt les mots étaient-ils sortis de la bouche du braconnier qu'il avait précipité sa main sur la porte de la cellule, retenu juste à temps par l'américain. La frustration qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant était probablement à son comble et si Scamander aîné semblait céder à cette dernière, le directeur gardait la tête froide et l'empêcherait de faire n'importe quoi.

Newt se doutait de ce qu'il se passait derrière la vitre sain tain qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il savait que c'était trop tôt pour son frère. Trop tôt pour voir le nom de sa fiancé être souillé de la sorte. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien, il devait le faire sortir de ses gonds.

« **Laisse-moi deviner.** » Ses mots ne lui ressemblaient pas. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas dire qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir à voir son visage se décomposer. « **Lui, tu comptes le laisser mourir lentement, le faire souffrir ?** » Merlin savait que ses menaces ne le laissaient pas de marbre. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réagir. Il roula des yeux. « **Tu ne sortiras jamais d'entre ces murs. Ni le ministère, ni Grindelwald ne te libérera.** »

« **Je te l'ai dit.** » Il reprit son souffle, encore pantelant après son monologue. « **Il ne peut pas se passer de moi. Il a besoin de moi.** »

« **Alors comment expliques-tu qu'il ait attaqué…** » Le corps de Newt se gela. Il manquait le nom de la ville. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail-là, en construisant son mensonge de toutes pièces.

« **Attaqué quoi, Scamander ?** » Répondit-t-il immédiatement, ayant retrouvé son sourire au moment où il pensa avoir coincé le mensonge de l'anglais.

Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il devait trouver, il devait tenter, il devait parier. C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis le début.

« **Paris.** » C'était la réponse la plus logique. Il se souvint de la destination du _1899_. Et quand McVaugh n'éclata pas de rire pour plutôt laisser place à de la stupeur, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Un air sérieux s'empara de nouveau de son visage. « **Puisque tu t'imaginais qu'il vienne te chercher, je commençais à penser que tu ne savais pas vers où l'attaque était dirigée et que je devrais garder cette information secrète.** » Il avait parfaitement rebondit sur son erreur, si bien qu'il était surpris de ses propres talents d'improvisation. « **Mais tu sais… Tu savais qu'il préparait une attaque pour Paris. Alors dis-moi, Elliott.** » Ce qu'il détestait avoir ce nom dans la bouche. « **Laquelle de mes deux hypothèses est juste ?** » Il se pencha légèrement en avant, l'attitude provocante.

« **Aucune. Tu mens.** » McVaugh ne voulait pas y croire. Et pourtant, Newt vit dans son regard qu'il était déjà trop tard. Son mensonge n'en était plus un aux yeux du braconnier. Il avait réussi à lui faire avaler la plus grande supercherie de toute son existence.

Il pouvait entamer la deuxième étape de son plan.

« **J'imagine que c'est donc la seconde.** » Newt haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « **Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si vous aviez prévu tout ceci, tu n'aurais pas pu t'empêcher de t'en vanter. Ton égo incommensurable aurait fini par reprendre le dessus sur ton flegme. J'en suis sûr. Alors j'ai une proposition à te faire.** » Il marqua une pause et retint son souffle quelques secondes. Il devait trouver les mots adéquats. La tournure parfaite. Mais ne devait pas se laisser aller à la réflexion trop longtemps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. « **Et crois-moi, je la déteste probablement tout autant que toi.** » Les mots étaient faibles.

« **Parle.** » Son intérêt soudain n'était pas anodin. Ce fut la confirmation de la foi que portait McVaugh en ses propos. L'homme se sentait trahi par le mage noir, si bien qu'il était prêt à écouter le magizoologue.

« **Dis-moi ce qu'il a l'intention de faire.** » McVaugh voulut éclater de rire, mais Newt reprit avant de lui laisser le temps. « **Et je te laisserai partir. Je te libérerai. Tu pourras partir pour ne plus jamais revenir ou retourner vers lui. Je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire. S'il est si puissant, alors le fait que je connaisse ses plans ne devrait pas lui poser de problème, et tu le sais.** »

« **Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?** » Il doutait. Il doutait de lui-même, de Grindelwald, de tout. Mais pas des paroles du magizoologue. Et Newt détesta son empathie à cet instant, lorsqu'il fut capable de lire le sentiment de trahison dans ses yeux et qu'il se sentit désolé pour le braconnier.

« **Parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu te croyais indispensable auprès de Grindelwald – même si je ne sais pas pourquoi… Et il a réussi à se débrouiller seul. Dans quelques jours, ils t'emmèneront à Azkaban et tu resteras là-bas pour le restant de tes jours, à croupir dans une cellule.** » Son ton n'était pas sec, mais bas et presque rassurant. « **Me donner les plans de Grindelwald pourrait le mener à sa perte, mais pourrait aussi te garantir ta liberté. Mais ce n'est qu'une possibilité. Plutôt que de t'assurer l'inévitable, je te permets de tirer à pile ou face.** »

« **Et toi, pourquoi me ferais-tu confiance ? Je pourrais te raconter n'importe-quoi juste pour m'enfuir.** » Demanda-t-il, à la fois hautain et indifférent. Newt se demanda distraitement comment était-il possible de mimer un tel paradoxe sur un seul et unique visage.

« **Parce que tu es comme moi. Tu n'as rien à perdre.** » Devant l'air dubitatif que prit le braconnier, l'anglais reprit. « **Maintenant que les choses se corsent, tout le monde refuse de m'écouter. Prétendument, je serais un simple magizoologue sans la moindre notion de stratégie. Ni le directeur Graves, ni mon frère, ni personne. Tout ceux que j'avais m'ont tourné le dos.** » Il marqua une pause en voyant que McVaugh n'était pas tout à fait convaincu et soupira. « **Et… Quand tu as échangé nos vies contre la Pierre. Tu as tenu parole. Tu aurais pu prendre la Pierre et nous anéantir. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.** »

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel il aurait presque pu entendre penser le braconnier tant il pouvait lire l'hésitation sur son visage. Ses propres mains tremblaient dans ses poches, face à l'excitation. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à le duper, qu'il avait réussi à lui faire croire en quelque-chose d'aussi gros. Et il redoutait les retombées, lorsque McVaugh se rendrait compte que tout avait été inventé. Que Grindelwald n'avait jamais attaqué Paris, qu'il n'avait jamais été trahi, qu'il avait douté du mage noir et qu'à cause de cela, Newt Scamander avait réussi à lui soutirer des informations. Il serait furieux, le menacerait de mort, mais finirait probablement par se blâmer et se détester.

L'anglais n'appréciait pas spécialement cette partie-là de sa stratégie. La torture psychologique ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Il était forcé d'admettre que voir McVaugh mal en point lui apportait une maigre sensation de satisfaction, mais il se sentait terriblement coupable de ses actes à cet instant.

« **Que veux-tu savoir ?** » Sa voix était lasse, fatiguée. Quelque-chose semblait mort dans ses yeux.

Newt en fit presque tomber sa mâchoire. Ces quatre mots lui nouèrent l'estomac. _Il avait gagné._

« **Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il s'agit l'une de ses cibles à termes. Mais je ne peux pas être sûr qu'il va…** » Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde, mais fut déjà interrompu.

« **Il a réussi à briser le pacte de sang.** » Lui répondit-il distraitement. Et Newt s'étouffa.

« **Je… Comment, pardon, quoi ? Quel pacte de sang ?** » Reprit-il, après s'être raclé la gorge par trois fois. Un léger sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres du braconnier.

« **_Il_** **ne mentait pas... Toi qui était si proche de lui, il a réussi à trouver le moyen de te cacher quelque-chose. Albus Dumbledore est vraiment un manipulateur hors pair.** » Se murmura-t-il à lui-même. « **Ils ont passé ce dernier durant leur adolescence. Se sont jurés qu'ils ne s'affronteraient jamais. Et après le travail de toute une vie, Grindelwald a réussi à briser ce pacte de sang.** » Il releva doucement la tête pour croiser le regard du magizoologue. « **Je n'avais jamais vu une telle puissance noire de toute ma vie. Le sortilège était si parfaitement élaboré que Dumbledore n'est même pas au courant, c'est comme si le pacte n'avait simplement jamais existé.** »

Newt espéra, pendant quelques secondes, que McVaugh ne regorgeait pas uniquement d'informations et de révélations aussi indigestes.

« **Alors si Grindelwald ne s'est pas attaqué à Dumbledore le jour où il est venu essayer de récupérer la Pierre c'est…** »

« **Parce que le pacte l'en empêchait. Perspicace.** » Murmura McVaugh, cynique. Son sourire finit par s'évaporer. « **Grindelwald est… Disons… Friand de serments inviolables et autres pactes dans le genre.** »

« **Que voulez-vous dire ?** » S'enquit immédiatement l'anglais, pas entièrement sûr de le suivre.

« **Ceux qui lui jurent fidélité sont forcés de passer un serment inviolable avec lui. Il nous est totalement impossible de l'attaquer directement.** »

Newt sentit ses jambes flancher et lutta pour rester debout. Pour ne pas laisser paraître la déstabilisation qui trôna en lui quand il se rendit compte de la portée de ce que McVaugh venait de lui avouer.

Percival Graves avait un jour juré fidélité au mage noir. Il s'était bien assez vite retiré, mais il y avait eu un court moment où Grindelwald et lui s'étaient retrouvés alliés. Et il avait terriblement besoin de réponses mais ne pouvait définitivement pas sortir de la pièce pour aller chercher ces dernières. Il devait prendre sur lui et continuer à avancer. Terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

« **Tout le monde pensait qu'il ne s'aventurait pas en Grande-Bretagne, parce qu'il avait peur d'Albus Dumbledore.** » McVaugh secoua doucement la tête, réfutant la déclaration de l'anglais.

« **Oh. Il doit bien rester des vestiges de leur amitié passée. Mais ce n'est rien comparé aux objectifs qu'il s'est fixé. Grindelwald est prêt à tout sacrifier, pour mener à bien son plus grand dessein.** » Lui répondit-il nonchalamment. « **La cause du Plus Grand Bien est une chose. Mais ses visions l'obsèdent.** »

« **Un phénix sur l'épaule, pour accomplir de grandes choses.** » Fit Newt. « **J'en ai entendu parler.** »

« **Pas seulement. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'Albus Dumbledore t'a confié ?** » Demanda-t-il. Et l'anglais hocha machinalement la tête. « **C'est ce que Grindelwald lui avait dit. Mais il avait volontairement omit que sa vision s'étendait un peu plus loin qu'à sa simple épaule. Devant lui, il voit deux phénix, un qui est déjà éteint et un second, brillant de mille feux. Celui qu'il se voit éteindre.** »

« **Ariana Dumbledore.** » Devina Newt, et continua tandis que McVaugh inclinait la tête. « **Albus serait celui qu'il éteint de ses propres mains, et Credence celui sur son épaule.** » Il soupira. « **Il a l'intention de tuer Albus. C'est cela, sa prochaine étape ?** »

« **Il le forcera à joindre le combat. Il attaquera Poudlard, de la même manière qu'il a attaqué Paris.** » Il se racla la gorge. « **Il est peut-être même déjà en train de déplacer les dragons vers l'Écosse avant de lui-même s'y rendre.** »

Il tenait un bon point. Il tenait un indice. Après toutes ces révélations qui lui avaient retourné le cœur, il avait enfin quelque-chose. Et une nouvelle question germa dans son esprit.

« **Pourquoi étais-tu si indispensable ?** » Peut-être était-ce trop tôt, s'il devait en croire le regard noir que lui lança McVaugh. Mais ce dernier finit par se résigner dans un soupir.

« **Ma nature me rend insensible au feu. La Pierre lui permet de contrôler les dragons mais l'expose au danger. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Et contrairement à lui, je sais monter les dragons. Je suis un braconnier avant d'être un partisan du Plus Grand Bien.** » Il prit une grande inspiration. « **À moins qu'il se soit trouvé un nouveau pyrokinétiste de mon envergure, Grindelwald s'est mis en danger. Seul. Et j'imagine qu'il le referait désormais.** »

Il était en train de lui donner plus que ce qu'il aurait jamais pu demander. Ses faiblesses, des conseils sur de potentiels moyens d'abattre le mage noir. Et plus les mots défilaient, plus Newt redoutait le moment où McVaugh apprendrait la vérité.

Mais l'anglais avait tout ce dont il avait besoin désormais. Il savait que Grindelwald était encore à Nurmengard et déplacerait les dragons vers Paris avant de s'y déplacer de lui-même. Il savait à quel point McVaugh était important. Il savait que Dumbledore était en danger.

Alors il se tourna vers la vitre sans tain et hocha lentement la tête. McVaugh ne comprit pas immédiatement.

« **Je suis terriblement désolé.** » _Il l'était._ Il détestait son empathie.

Son cœur se serra à l'instant où Graves poussa l'immense porte en marbre pour le rejoindre. Il ne fut pas bien compliqué de lire les différents états par lesquels passa le braconnier. Son regard traduisit d'abord l'incompréhension, la confusion, la haine – ses bracelets en grès devinrent orangés à ce moment, comme le ferait de la pierre en fusion –, et se termina par quelque-chose de particulièrement… Soudain.

De l'admiration.

« **Je vous remercie pour votre coopération.** » Articula Graves dans un sourire cynique. « **Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide.** » Il se mit face à l'anglais. « **Et vous avez été incroyable, Scamander.** »

Et tandis qu'il tourna les talons, demandant implicitement au magizoologue de le suivre, une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« **Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Grindelwald tenait à tout prix à te compter dans ses rangs.** »

Newt ne sut jamais à qui s'était adressé cette dernière phrase. Lui, ou Percival Graves. Il était complètement déstabilisé. À la fois par toutes les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre, mais aussi par le fait que McVaugh n'avait pas totalement explosé en jurons et hurlements, ne s'était pas révolté, ne s'était pas indigné. Il avait digéré l'information avec un calme si déconcertant qu'il en terrifia l'anglais.

« **Comment vous sentez-vous ?** » Demanda Graves, après quelques secondes lorsque la porte fut refermée. Theseus écouta attentivement, muet.

« **Vous me l'aviez caché.** » Ce fut la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. Le serment inviolable entre Grindelwald et Graves. « **Vous savez pourtant que…** »

« **Je comptais vous le dire.** » Le directeur n'était pas à l'aise. Il pouvait le sentir, lire son langage corporel qu'il connaissait si bien désormais. « **Nous n'aurions pas pu l'affronter sans que vous le sachiez. Alors je peux vous assurer que je comptais vous le dire.** »

« **Sir Graves !** » Newt s'emporta dans un cri qui lui échappa et Theseus fronça les sourcils, lui faisant signe de ne pas hausser le ton pour éviter de se faire remarquer. « **Je commence à en avoir marre de devoir essuyer vos secrets les uns après les autres. Je ne sais tout simplement plus quoi faire pour que vous cessiez de me protéger de vulgaires informations de la sorte. Qui sait ce que vous continuez à me cacher ?** »

Graves entrouvrit les lèvres, mais Newt l'interrompit, d'un geste du plat de sa main.

« **J'en ai eu assez.** » Il soupira. « **Demain, dans mon appartement à dix heures.** » Fit-il à l'attention des deux sorciers. « **Et il y aura de la visite. Sir Graves, convoquez Haddad. Je m'occupe des sœurs Goldstein. Je pense que nous pouvons largement nous servir de tous les bras que nous avons à notre disposition.** » Et avant de partir, il lança un dernier regard dans la direction de son frère. « **Ah, et… Oubliette-le.** »

* * *

Ouais, y a beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre, et c'est exactement pour ça que je voulais pas qu'il soit encore plus long.  
Et puis je suis contente de révéler certains trucs ici, comme le serment entre Graves et Grindelwald. J'ai laissé des indices dans les chapitres où Graves et Grindelwald se retrouvent face à face, et je suis contente que personne ne l'ait vu venir dans les reviews ahah. Ouais, parce qu'à part un Finite Incantatem (qui n'est pas un sort "ciblé" sur lui), bah Graves ne l'attaque littéralement jamais.  
Sinon, j'espère que j'ai bien retourné votre cerveau avec McVaugh. Je vous fais des poutous et on se voit Samedi prochain ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre.


	28. D'échecs et de cendres

Bonsoir et bienvenue sur le chapitre 28 !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews sur le chapitre 27, je m'en occupe demain, j'ai pas trop trouvé le temps j'avoue !  
Bonne lecture, on se voit à la fin !

* * *

 **XXVIII – D'échecs et de cendres**

« **Je reprends.** » Newt prit une grande inspiration, évitant chaque regard posé sur lui.

Toute la confiance dont il disposait avait été drainée la veille face à McVaugh. Et il avait été presque incapable d'aligner deux mots face à son audience – qui n'avait rien d'une vraie audience en fait, puisque composée de seulement cinq personnes, incluant quatre dont il était particulièrement proche.

Mais ses mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge, ses propos n'étaient pas clairs et il n'arrivait définitivement pas à exprimer ses pensées de la manière dont il l'aurait voulu. Il enviait le directeur pour son éloquence à toute épreuve à cet instant et aurait même aimé une intervention de ce dernier. Mais Graves était adossé contre le mur, et alors que son regard était le seul que l'anglais aurait aimé croiser pour se donner un peu d'assurance… Il était fuyant, un voile de culpabilité couvrant son visage.

Newt était… Irrité, tout au plus. Il n'était pas énervé, il n'était pas furieux. Ce ne fut pas contre le fait que l'américain ait passé un serment inviolable avec Grindelwald, mais contre son obsession pour les secrets. Et ils n'avaient pas trouvé une seule minute pour en discuter, après que l'anglais ait disparu dans les couloirs du ministère pour laisser son seul remède faire effet : La solitude. Être contrarié ne le menait que bien rarement à la colère. Il préférait se retrouver seul face à lui-même, se laisser du temps.

Heureusement pour lui, Graves semblait avoir parfaitement saisi cet aspect-là de sa personnalité.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et plutôt que passer de trop longues heures à scruter le plafond de son appartement, il s'était levé pour s'occuper plus dignement de ses créatures. Bunty avait fait un excellent travail durant son absence et avait même libéré certains de ses habitants dont les blessures avaient guéri. Ainsi, sa réservé s'était retrouvée… Un peu plus vide qu'avant. Ne plus avoir autant de monde à visiter lui avait fait un petit pincement au cœur, mais son premier devoir était de réhabiliter ces bêtes pour leur rendre une vie meilleure. Seuls restaient ceux qui étaient incapables de vivre à l'état sauvage.

Pickett en faisait partie. Newt l'avait récupéré durant l'une de ses nombreuses infiltrations dans les marchés noirs allemands qui regorgeaient de botruc. Il avait réussi à accrocher sa manche à travers sa cage et l'anglais s'était retourné en sentant le picotement sur son bras. Ses frères avaient malheureusement déjà été vendus et Pickett fut le seul que le magizoologue fut en mesure de sauver, d'un habile « _Alohomora_ » suivi d'une transplanation hors du marché.

Avoir ainsi été arraché à sa famille et maltraité l'avait rendu quelque peu asocial, et jamais le Botruc n'avait réussi à s'entendre avec ses homologues. Newt était devenu son meilleur ami, et ses nombreuses poches lui firent office de maison.

La douceur de ce souvenir eut le mérite d'arrêter de faire trembler ses mains. Et après quelques secondes de silence, il prit soupira

« **La première étape est relativement simple.** » Sa voix était bien plus calme, bien moins hésitante et le feu dans ses joues s'était calmé. « **Le directeur Graves fera un rapport complet de la stratégie à la présidente. Cela sera bien plus simple pour elle, si elle veut pouvoir nous couvrir correctement.** »

Son regard se dirigea vers les sœurs Goldstein, assises l'une à côté de l'autre.

« **La deuxième étape, maintenant, concernant Tina et Queenie.** » Il marqua une pause. « **Grindelwald a l'intention de s'attaquer à Dumbledore. Et dans le cas où notre… Où tout ceci dégénèrerait, il faut que le professeur quitte l'Europe. Picquery pourra probablement vous aider de ce côté-là, mais il faudra falsifier des documents pour le convoquer sur le territoire américain. Albus ne sait rien de toute cette histoire, et il ne faut pas que ça change.** »

Queenie leva une main timide. Et Newt haussa les sourcils, surpris par son comportement et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Mais il finit par lui lancer un regard significatif, l'incitant à parler.

« **Si Grindelwald avait l'intention d'attaquer Paris avant de s'en prendre au professeur Dumbledore… Pourquoi doit-on lui faire quitter le territoire ?** » Sa voix était plus timide qu'à son habitude et l'anglais pensa distraitement que peut-être que sous ses airs incroyablement doux et confiants, la blonde était aussi timide que lui.

« **Parce que je ne sais pas si nous nous en sortirons.** » Il serra les mâchoires et un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine, allant jusqu'à faire trembler ses mains cachées dans les poches de son pantalon. « **Il n'y a aucune urgence immédiate concernant Albus Dumbledore. Mais je préfère prendre mes précautions et compliquer la tâche à Grindelwald si jamais nous… Nous faisions face à l'échec.** »

Et tandis que le silence s'installa, l'anxiété gagnant doucement chacun d'entre eux, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour briser ce dernier et essayer de ramener un peu d'espoir. Il n'avait même pas terminé de s'expliquer mais il pouvait déjà voir les regards de ses partenaires s'affaisser.

« **Troisième étape.** » Son ton était un peu plus sombre, rude et enroué. Le manque de sommeil ne l'aidait pas à supporter la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. « **La seule chose qui peut nous permettre de faire la différence avec Grindelwald, c'est l'effet de surprise.** » Haddad arqua un sourcil, intrigué. « **C'est pour cette raison que nous allons l'affronter là où il pense être le plus en sécurité.** » Il prit une grande inspiration, s'apprêtant à essuyer de nombreuses remarques. « **Nurmengard.** »

Theseus et Graves restèrent calme. Quelque-part, Newt fut intimement convaincu qu'il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle Rajel, Tina et Queenie n'avaient pas bondi de leur siège à l'instant même où les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Alors il s'en montra implicitement reconnaissant, tournant lentement la tête vers ces derniers avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, le regard fixé malgré tout au sol.

« **Je sais que c'est risqué. Mais c'est loin d'être irréfléchi pour autant.** » Il redressa sa posture, donnant à son visage une expression bien plus assurée et confiante – ou en tout cas, essaya. « **McVaugh a été particulièrement bavard. D'après lui, Grindelwald s'apprête à attaquer Paris et son mode opératoire consiste à déplacer ses dragons avant de se rendre lui-même sur place.** »

Doucement, Haddad sembla comprendre.

« **Si les dragons ont déjà été déplacés à Paris, Nurmengard sera à nu et nous nous retrouverons seulement face à Grindelwald et ses sbires.** » Fit l'auror, sans pouvoir se contenir. « **C'est particulièrement… Ingénieux. Mais…** »

« **Risqué. Je le sais.** » Sa main passa nerveusement dans sa nuque. « **Je… Je le sais.** » Il répéta. Et ce fut enfin à cet instant que Graves croisa son regard, une lueur d'encouragement dans le fond de ses iris sombres. Suffisante pour lui permettre de reprendre et surtout, de ne pas perdre le fil de ses mots. « **Nous allons utiliser McVaugh et quelques charmes de camouflage pour l'attirer dans un piège. Lorsque Grindelwald s'apercevra que son bras-droit a réussi l'exploit de s'enfuir seul… Il sera à nous.** » Haddad hocha doucement la tête et aucune des sœurs Goldstein n'osa protester. L'idée de l'anglais était excessivement effrayante, mais personne n'osa se soulever contre cette dernière dans la pièce.

« **Auror Haddad,** » Il dévia son attention vers le concerné, qui lui lança un regard intrigué. « **Mon frère vous donnera les détails, vous vous occuperez de préparer l'évasion de McVaugh dès que nous aurons le feu vert. On ne pourra malheureusement pas le contenir bien longtemps et dès qu'il sera sorti de sa cellule, nous utiliserons un portoloin pour nous rendre au plus proche de Nurmengard.** » Il ne dit rien de plus. Et un long silence s'installa.

Queenie se leva.

« **Je suis avec toi.** » Dit-elle, avec une assurance qui aurait bien pu faire trembler toute la pièce et ses occupants. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Tina la suive, un peu hésitante au début, avant de lancer à son ami un sourire radieux, synonyme d'un éternel soutien. Newt ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre ce dernier, béat et un peu niais.

« **Haddad.** » Murmura le directeur.

« **Je vous suivrais n'importe où.** » Assura-t-il, debout à son tour. « **Même si j'ai mes réserves, je pense que ça peut fonctionner.** » Et un poids s'enleva de la poitrine du magizoologue à cet instant.

« **Je… Merci, je… Je vous laisse la parole, maintenant.** » Il se tourna vers Graves, dont le regard était toujours incertain et discrètement fuyant.

La suite s'avéra bien moins compliquée pour l'anglais. L'américain était un excellent orateur et même si Newt pouvait lire dans ses mouvements raides toute la frustration qu'il retenait depuis la veille, il réussissait l'exploit de ne rien laisser paraître, de ne pas perdre une once de charisme et de prestance. Il fallut presque une heure pour expliquer précisément à son équipe comment est-ce qu'ils étaient supposés procéder et surtout : Comment seraient-ils sensés communiquer quand Graves aurait placé sur eux un charme de surdité, les rendant totalement insensibles aux ordres lancés grâce à la Pierre Parlante.

Ce fut une heure de grands gestes vers chacun de ses nouveaux collègues, sa baguette entre ses doigts qui ne cessait de remuer dans tous les sens pour suivre l'allure de ses mains, qui fusaient dans tous les sens au fur et à mesure de ses explications. Newt en connaissait déjà le principal, et il fut comme hypnotisé par les mouvements du directeur.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses mains étaient parfaitement sculptées. Sa main gauche était couverte de petites cicatrices, alors que sa droite était intacte. L'anglais pensa distraitement que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de celle qui tenait sa baguette et que par conséquent, sa seconde lui servait davantage pour se protéger ou se défendre physiquement lorsqu'il était occupé à utiliser sa magie. Et bien que Newt surplombe Graves de cinq bons centimètres si ce n'était plus, il était persuadé que ses mains étaient plus grandes que les siennes. Ses doigts étaient longs et moins fins que les siens, et on pouvait voir sur ses poignets la naissance du lit de poils qui couvrait ses bras.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué, se dit-il à nouveau. Divaguer lui faisait le plus grand bien. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait seulement de projeter ses fantasmes idiots sur les mains du directeur, cela avait au moins le mérite de lui permettre de s'évader un peu de ce cauchemar.

Parce que c'était exactement ça, après tout. Un véritable cauchemar, et Newt avait décidé d'y mettre fin en se jetant dans la gueule du loup. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Mais il n'était pas le seul pour lequel toute cette histoire commençait à peser. Grindelwald était bien trop libre à leur goût et devait à tout prix être arrêté. Alors l'anglais avait essayé. À sa manière, un peu maladroite et marchant essentiellement grâce à son instinct et sa malice. Et à son plus grand étonnement, à la fois ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis mais aussi l'auror en chef américain – qui n'avait aucune raison de lui accorder un tel crédit – semblaient croire en lui. Le sentiment réchauffa son cœur, serré par tout ce qui l'entourait. La confiance qu'on lui accordait subitement. Grindelwald. Sa stratégie plus que bancale. Les mensonges de Graves. Leur instabilité mutuelle.

Il avait besoin de souffler. Mais il n'en avait pas le temps, et il se conforta en pensant que la pression le rendrait probablement plus efficace sur le terrain. Il finit alors par revenir à lui-même, écoutant les mots que le directeur lui avait déjà répété en compagnie de son frère.

Queenie et Haddad n'auraient aucun mal à se comprendre, grâce à leur Légilimancie. Ils n'auraient même aucun mal à comprendre qui que ce soit une fois dans le feu de l'action. Les sœurs Goldstein étaient suffisamment complices pour arriver à coopérer grâce à de simples regards. Graves, Tina et l'auror en chef américain avaient déjà l'habitude de travailler ensemble, dans le silence tout comme dans n'importe quelle autre situation. Theseus était le principal problème. Newt et lui se sentaient capables de coopérer sans avoir à s'entendre, mais ce ne serait pas aussi simple pour le reste de l'équipe. Et si le problème se réglait du côté des deux Legilimens, il dût néanmoins apprendre une floppée de gestes significatifs et de regards particuliers pour pouvoir s'entendre avec Scamander aîné. Il partagea ces derniers avec Tina et proposa quelques entraînements d'ici le moment où leur situation évoluerait.

Les choses se passèrent sans encombre.

Le jour même, Graves se rendit avec les sœurs Goldstein sur le sol américain pour résumer la situation à Picquery – et cette fois-ci, il envoya une lettre à Scamander dès qu'il sortit du bureau de sa supérieure, apprenant lentement de ses erreurs. Dans cette dernière il décrivit l'entièreté de son entrevue. Picquery accorda sa confiance à l'anglais – et Newt ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela avait été possible uniquement grâce aux talents de persuasion de l'américain – et s'occupa de l'organisation avec la plus grande minutie, couvrant les absences de chacun d'entre eux avec des excuses plus plausibles les unes que les autres, délivrant les documents illicites qui mènerait à la convocation d'Albus Dumbledore sur le territoire américain et surtout autorisant grâce à son siège au sein de la confédération, la création d'un portoloin en partance de Londres vers l'Autriche, sans se ménager de prévenir qui que ce soit si ce n'était elle-même.

Quarante-huit heures leur furent nécessaires. Et Newt ne chôma pas. Il n'accompagna pas Graves à New York mais continua plus loin, vers l'Arizona. Frank reconnut en l'espace de quelques minutes le sifflement que l'anglais souffla à travers sa baguette, qui résonna jusque dans les cieux pour l'atteindre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le rejoindre. Le magizoologue aurait aimé qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une visite de courtoisie, d'un moyen de prendre des nouvelles de son ami désormais libre. Mais il avait un dernier service à lui demander, avant de le laisser enfin voler de ses propres ailes pour disparaître de sa vie pour de bon. Et lorsqu'il vit l'animal se hisser de lui-même à l'intérieur de la valise lorsque Newt la lui présenta, il nota dans un coin de sa tête que la mémoire des oiseaux-tonnerres était encore plus vaste et impressionnante que ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer par le passé.

Leur retour à Londres fut plus abrupt que prévu. Alors que Tina et Queenie se rendirent en Écosse pour convaincre le professeur Dumbledore de les suivre, Graves se souvint de ses propres mots concernant un potentiel entraînement. Newt ne fut pas des plus enchantés par l'idée, mais sut qu'il n'aurait aucune chance lorsqu'il comprit que Theseus et Haddad rejoignait le directeur dans son raisonnement. Plutôt que de se contenter d'entraîner Theseus à communiquer de manière non-verbale, ils feraient d'une pierre deux coups et endurciraient l'anglais en même temps.

Ce fut ainsi que Newt se retrouva à enchaîner les duels, qui n'en étaient plus vraiment lorsqu'il commença à se retrouver seul contre Graves et Theseus, ou Graves et Haddad. Et aucun des deux duos ne fut clément à son égard. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas en vouloir à ces derniers, qui essayaient de le mettre en condition lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à Grindelwald, qui serait bien plus puissant que ce qu'il pourrait imaginer lors d'un simple duel d'entraînement.

Les sorts fusèrent, pendant ce qui dura parfois des heures. De longues heures où Newt passait le plus clair de son temps essoufflé en train d'essayer de ne pas tomber pour la centième fois et de garder l'équilibre. Les potions de régénération qu'il prenait avant chaque combat lui permirent de ne pas s'épuiser au cas où l'heure fatidique finirait par sonner, et l'anglais ne serait jamais suffisamment reconnaissant envers l'inventeur de ces dernières tant il finissait amoché après chaque session.

La situation était étrangement normale. Theseus ne semblait pas au courant ce qu'il se passait entre son frère et le directeur américain, et Newt se convainc que c'était pour le mieux. Il ne voulait pas amener plus de tourmente dans les émotions de son frère alors que quelque-chose d'une aussi grande ampleur se préparait. Certains gestes ne trompaient pas. Une main tendue pour se relever qui s'éternisait dans l'espoir ardent d'avoir un peu de contact. Des regards lourds de sens, parfois suivis de sourires, parfois simplement avides de quelque-chose sur laquelle ni Newt, ni Graves ne voulait mettre de mots pour ne pas déraper. Ils n'aimaient pas se cacher, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés seuls à seuls, ils ne s'étaient finalement pas entrechoqués. S'étaient tout au plus regardés dans le blanc des yeux, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Graves savait qu'il avait fauté et Scamander l'avait pardonné, parce que c'était l'une des promesses implicites qu'il lui avait faites.

Il le pardonnerait. Quoi qu'il fasse. Quoi qu'il lui arrive. Quoi qu'il se passe. Quelle que soit son erreur. Il ne lui en voudrait pas, parce qu'il en serait incapable et qu'il se trouverait toujours une excuse pour retourner à ses côtés, pour le soutenir même s'il finissait par sombrer. Ils sombreraient ensemble. Newt avait choisi ce chemin-là et n'avait pas l'intention d'en changer, certainement pas après s'être autant battu pour accéder à ce qu'il convoitait de tout son cœur.

Jusqu'au retour des sœurs Goldstein. Il fut à la fois soulagé de savoir que son plan se déroulait sans encombre et complètement terrorisé à l'idée que tout ceci réellement était en train d'arriver.

* * *

« **Ne me touchez pas.** » Avertit calmement le braconnier dans une voix rauque et enrouée. Mais Graves ne l'écouta pas, et continua de tirer sur ses bras pour l'obliger à le suivre, tandis que le reste de l'équipe surveillait ses arrières.

Après que Haddad et Queenie se soient occupés de libérer la voie pour leur permettre d'accéder au cachot, Graves avait tiré McVaugh hors de sa cellule à la force de ses bras. Il avait commencé par retirer les chaînes qui l'entravait à la pièce tout en laissant seulement autour de ses bras les énormes bracelets qui lui empêchaient d'utiliser sa magie.

Et le directeur avait tout particulièrement insisté sur le fait qu'il serait le seul à s'occuper physiquement de McVaugh. Il avait besoin de ses coéquipiers pour le couvrir et le protéger. Sous aucun prétexte ils n'avaient le droit le baisser leur baguette.

Le braconnier n'avait pas l'air enjoué par le fait d'être libéré par quelqu'un d'autre que Grindelwald ou ses partisans. Malgré la force de sa lutte, Graves ne semblait pour autant pas fléchir davantage. Il ignorait tout simplement ses tentatives de se débattre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente des dents se planter dans la chair de ses mains pour ne jamais le lâcher.

L'américain s'empêcha de hurler, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue à la place et tira sa main aussi fort que possible, hors de la prise des canines de McVaugh, dont le sourire malsain ne fut pas arrangé maintenant qu'il était recouvert de sang. Mais ce que Newt vit dans le regard du directeur ne le rassura pas davantage.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsque la seconde suivante, Graves envoya son poing trouver la joue du braconnier avant de secouer sa main et de masser ses phalanges. Il ne perdit pas son sourire. La douleur n'était pas quelque-chose que McVaugh craignait. Mais l'anglais se conforta dans l'idée que le directeur avait probablement envie de faire ça depuis des mois. Et alors qu'il essaya de dire quelque-chose d'autre, il lança un « _Silencio_ » qui l'obligea à se taire.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Alors il ne dit rien et ne brisa pas le silence, se contenta d'observer la scène comme le faisait les autres. Et ils reprirent leur route, jusqu'à trouver l'endroit où Theseus leur avait assuré qu'ils pourraient transplaner.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'appartement de Newt, Graves enchaîna davantage le braconnier grâce de multiples « _Incarcerem_ » avant de se tourner vers son équipe.

« **C'est maintenant.** » Fit-il, l'allure confiante et les mains légèrement tremblantes. Ni lui, ni personne n'était prêt. Ou presque.

Queenie semblait étrangement confiante. Il ne sut vraiment dire si elle adoptait cette attitude pour motiver ses partenaires, s'il s'agissait réellement de ce qu'elle ressentait ou simplement d'une forme d'inconscience. Aucune des trois options ne l'aurait surpris, connaissant la jeune femme et son tempérament explosif.

Tina restait dans l'ombre de sa sœur. Son visage reflétait l'appel du devoir et une profonde tristesse. Mais Newt ne pourrait jamais le lui reprocher. Elle s'était jetée dans cette histoire la tête la première, sans oser se laisser le choix, pour l'amour de sa sœur, de ses amis et d'un supérieur qu'elle respecterait éternellement pour les sacrifices qu'il avait fait.

Haddad avait le sourire fermé, une lueur d'espoir dans le fond de ses yeux. Chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard d'un de ses coéquipiers, il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à étirer les commissures de ses lèvres pour essayer de redonner un peu de courage à la personne qu'il regardait. Et l'anglais se souvint alors de ses propres mots, le jour où il avait rencontré l'auror pour la première fois de sa vie. _Je l'aime bien_ , avait-il dit. Son opinion de lui n'avait pas changée.

Theseus était dans un état second. La gorge nouée par la nervosité, les gestes hésitants et la posture chancelante. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr voir son frère dans une telle position. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir inclus dans toute cette tourmente, s'en voulait de l'avoir ramené à la réalité si tôt après qu'il ait perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se passer la puissance d'un auror comme lui.

Graves était froid, distant, calculateur. Comme il l'avait toujours été. Quelque-chose le rendait incroyablement plus ferme à cet instant et son regard était presque meurtrier. Mais il y avait dans le moindre de ses faits et gestes quelque-chose qui trahissait son éternelle inquiétude. Il n'était pas en paix, Newt le savait. Il pouvait le sentir et il y eut un instant où il se souvint du regard apaisé que le directeur lui avait lancé le jour où ils avaient passé la nuit chez les parents de ce dernier.

 _Merci_ , lui avait-il dit.

C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il se battait. Et ce souvenir envoya une décharge d'adrénaline droit dans son cœur. Il était prêt, à sa manière.

Alors lorsque Graves enchanta une vieille tasse en cuivre pour transformer cette dernière en portoloin, Newt attrapa la poignée de sa valise et serra cette dernière de toute ses forces, extériorisant de la façon la plus calme possible toute la pression qui pesait sur sa poitrine et ses épaules à cet instant. Haddad fut le premier à poser sa main sur le portoloin, suivi de près par les sœurs Goldstein, son frère aîné et lui-même. Graves fut le dernier, obligé de tirer McVaugh vers l'objet de le forcer à poser sa main sur ce dernier.

Quand la réalité se distordit, son cœur rata un battement.

Et aussitôt touchèrent-ils le sol sombres recouvert de brume qui menait à l'entrée du château que Graves lança un sortilège étendu de camouflage autour d'eux, brouillant à la fois leur image et leur signature magique. La seconde d'après, ce fut au tour du charme d'insensibilité sonore. Le compte à rebours était lancé. Newt jeta sa valise au sol et l'ouvrit pour disparaître à l'intérieur, s'occupant de sortir Frank de là. Le directeur vérifia une dernière fois que les poignets de McVaugh étaient tout aussi scellés que l'était sa magie et ce fut le temps nécessaire que l'anglais prit à remonter en compagnie de son oiseau-tonnerre.

Il interrogea Graves de ses yeux, et lorsque ce dernier inclina la tête et lui lança un regard qu'il comprit comme un encouragement, il monta sur le dos de l'animal pour s'envoler. Le charme de camouflage subsista une courte minute, qui lui suffit pour ne plus être visible depuis la terre ferme grâce à la brume et l'obscurité de la nuit.

Le directeur renouvela le charme de camouflage sur le reste de son équipe. Il ne douta pas une seule seconde de l'anglais. Il savait qu'il réussirait. Graves avait besoin de se concentrer sur sa propre tâche désormais, sans quoi le plan de Scamander serait fichu. Alors il poussa McVaugh hors de la zone invisible et retint sa respiration pendant un moment qui lui parut être une éternité. Le braconnier se traînait vers l'avant, drainé de toute sa force vitale par les lourds bracelets qui tenaient ses poignets. Et à chaque pas, Graves avançait avec son équipe en faisant lentement bouger son sortilège.

Grindelwald ne lui avait pas manqué, se dit-il lorsque le mage noir entra dans son champ de vision, parfaitement calme et serein. Et son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier ne voyait absolument rien venir et qu'il se dirigeait vers son bras droit avec la plus sotte des innocences.

« **Lève-toi.** » Feula-t-il. McVaugh ne releva pas immédiatement la tête, essoufflé par le simple effort qu'était celui de se tenir debout. « **Jusqu'où s'étend ton incompétence, pour avoir été enfermé de la sorte ? Ne t'ai-je jamais enseigné comment contrer les sortilèges d'obéissance, Elliott ?** » Mais personne ne l'entendit, sauf le concerné et lui-même.

Quand Grindelwald s'agenouilla pour relever le menton du braconnier, Graves baissa subitement sa main et le charme de camouflage se rompit. Le temps sembla se ralentir, lorsque le mage noir découvrit avec effroi l'absence de lèvres sur le visage de son bras droit et qu'il vit face à lui cinq sorciers aux visages familiers.

Il était déjà trop tard. Il était seul contre cinq. Les liens se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers son corps avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de lever sa baguette ou de transplaner. Ces derniers furent bien assez vite suivis par un nouvel « _Incarcerem_ » venant d'une baguette différente, qui rendit sa lutte encore plus pénible. Mais il demeura silencieux, impénétrable.

Graves transplana à sa droite et son regard brilla d'une lueur d'excitation incroyablement vive lorsqu'il vit entre les mains du mage noir son bien le plus précieux.

 _La Pierre Parlante._

Mais la constatation l'amena bien vite à se figer lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'ils étaient sur le point de commettre. Pourquoi Grindelwald se déplacerait-il avec son artefact le plus puissant ? McVaugh était dans un état lamentable. N'importe qui de l'extérieur comprendrait qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de fuite réussie. Les pensées fusèrent durant cette longue seconde. Où il se demanda si Grindelwald avait réussi à tout prévoir, une fois de plus. Où il se demanda si ce n'était qu'un simple réflexe de la part du mage noir, qui lui permettait de se sentir davantage en sécurité.

 _Comme s'il en avait besoin._

Mais Graves n'eut pas le loisir de s'aventurer à penser davantage. À l'instant même où il vit une ouverture sur la main de Grindelwald, de fins liens jaillirent de sa baguette et se dirigèrent vers le cristal.

L'échec ne tint alors qu'à quelques centimètres, lorsque Vinda Rosier attrapa les liens à mains nues après avoir transplané devant son maître. Graves sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et ses genoux fléchir. Mais il lutta de toute ses forces pour ne pas perdre espoir, pour rester droit. Il comprit à son tour qu'il était trop tard lorsque la sorcière tira de toutes ses forces sur les liens morts, faisant basculer l'américain en avant.

Tout se joua sur cette seconde d'inattention, lorsque Haddad et Theseus lancèrent un regard paniqué au directeur qui venait de se faire surprendre. Credence, qui venait également de transplaner aux côtés du mage noir, sortit sa baguette et rompit les deux « _Incarcerem_ » dans un hurlement. Le « _Repulso_ » que Grindelwald lança fut sans pitié, envoyant les cinq sorciers valser, y compris Queenie et Tina, dont les sorts avaient été contrés par Rosier elle-même, qui semblait n'avoir fourni aucun effort pour se faire.

Le problème venait de prendre de l'ampleur. Ils étaient désormais trois contre cinq.

 _Quatre_ , se corrigea Graves lorsqu'il se rendit compte que McVaugh était en train de se relever et que Grindelwald l'avait débarrassé de ses entraves, les mains déjà fumantes et le sourire carnassier parfaitement en place.

 _Merde._

Graves se releva instantanément et sortit une petite ampoule de sa poche pour la faire exploser entre ses dents et fut bien vite imité par le reste de ses coéquipiers. La sensation de brûlure leur envoya un frisson désagréable mais l'adrénaline reprit bien vite le dessus. Newt n'était toujours pas redescendu des cieux, et son absence commençait lentement à inquiéter le directeur.

 _Dépêche-toi_ , pensa-t-il, les yeux vers le ciel.

Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin que sa stratégie marche, que la pluie étouffe le feu de McVaugh quand il serait enragé et que toute la haine qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours soit extériorisée, entravé dans sa cellule, maltraité par les employés du ministère et traîné comme un moins que rien par le directeur quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ni Rosier, ni Credence, ni Grindelwald n'eurent à bouger le petit doigt. Le braconnier était dépourvu de baguette, mais Graves pouvait sentir jusque dans ses trippes la puissance qui émanait de son corps. Et la première vague de feu qui éclata pour foncer vers eux ne ressembla en rien à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir avant. Qu'il s'agisse de la violence inouïe de cette dernière ou de la hargne qui dégoulinait du regard du braconnier.

Les flammes foncèrent vers eux à une vitesse folle et Graves tenta de lancer un sort de « _Protego_ » pour protéger le reste du groupe. Tous avaient conjuré un bouclier, sauf le directeur, qui préféra redoubler les protections de ses coéquipiers au dépend de sa propre vie.

 _Le son de la pluie était reposant_ , Scamander lui avait dit au détour d'une conversation banale, peu après la mort de Leta.

Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il se passait en ce moment n'avait pas le moindre lien avec ce que l'anglais lui avait confié ce jour-là. Mais lorsque les gouttes de pluie épaisses étouffèrent le feu qui s'apprêta à les consumer, Graves se fit la réflexion que cela n'avait jamais été plus vrai qu'aujourd'hui.

Il fallut une dizaine de seconde à McVaugh pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer et à Scamander pour redescendre en flèche des hauteurs qu'il venait de prendre. Lorsqu'il fut à son niveau, Graves lui adressa un regard soulagé, mais ne perdit pas des yeux sont objectif pour autant.

Aussitôt Newt toucha-t-il le sol que Frank s'envola de nouveau vers les cieux pour maintenir la brume et l'averse. Leurs vêtements étaient déjà entièrement trempés, et quand McVaugh se rendit compte avec horreur que ses pouvoirs n'étaient plus effectifs, son visage se décomposa.

Ils étaient désormais six, contre trois et demi. Si Grindelwald, Rosier et Credence étaient probablement sous l'effet de la potion, ce n'était pas le cas de McVaugh qui était à la fois dépourvu de sa pleine puissance et de ses plus grands pouvoirs. Il allait devoir combattre à armes égales. Et ils savaient tous que ce n'était pas quelque-chose qu'il était capable de faire.

Mais McVaugh n'avait pas perdu sa haine pour autant. Il transplana à quelques centimètres du magizoologue et se saisit de sa gorge avant de réapparaître encore quelques mètres plus loin. Graves voulut instinctivement le suivre mais Newt secoua vivement la tête et Grindelwald l'en empêcha, levant autour du braconnier et de l'anglais un champ invisible.

McVaugh était affaibli. Newt avait refusé son aide.

Il détestait déjà la décision qu'il fut contraint de prendre, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle ils fonctionnaient si bien ensemble. Il lui faisait confiance. Peut-être à tort, ou peut-être pas. Mais il lui accorda, une fois de plus, _le bénéfice du doute_.

Theseus et Tina se retrouvèrent tout aussi contraints que lui, obligés de s'occuper de ceux qui se tenaient devant eux avant de pouvoir voler au secours de Newt.

L'anglais pouvait sentir dans la pression qui tenait sa gorge que le braconnier ne serait pas tendre avec lui. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Lorsque son cerveau commença lentement à manquer d'air, il fit glisser sa baguette dans sa main et conjura un « _Repulso_ » qui força McVaugh a relâcher sa prise.

Il aurait voulu garder un œil sur ses coéquipiers à cet instant, rejoindre leur combat. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tourner le dos une seule seconde au braconnier qui ferait un excellent usage de la moindre erreur d'inattention qu'il commettrait.

Alors lui aussi, il décida de confier leurs vies à Graves, espérant ne pas avoir fait le mauvais choix.

Et son attention se focalisa entièrement sur McVaugh, dont la posture était celle d'un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. L'idée n'était pas si étrange. Newt avait toujours eu la désagréable impression que McVaugh le considérait comme une petite chose faible sans défense, incapable de se protéger ou de répliquer.

Il était temps de lui montrer qu'il avait tort. Il était temps de lui faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pour l'Opalœil des Antipodes qu'il avait tué à petits feux – parce que l'anglais était persuadé qu'il s'agissait du meurtrier –, pour Leta, pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait au cours de son existence.

« **_Caecus_** **!** » Hurla-t-il, ouvrant le feu en premier avec un sort de cécité temporaire.

Le premier réflexe de McVaugh fut de se couvrir les yeux, avant de bien vite revenir à la rage et de brandir sa main en avant pour lancer une suite de malédiction à son encontre. Mais aucune d'entre elle n'atteignit le magizoologue, qui transplana jusqu'à se trouver derrière le braconnier et poser le bout de sa baguette contre son dos, murmurant un « _Confringo_ », qui explosa contre ce dernier.

L'instant suivant, McVaugh se retrouva propulsé à plusieurs mètres de lui, le dos lacéré par l'explosion. Lorsqu'il se releva, Newt, amer, comprit qu'il avait retrouvé la vue. Il allongea son bras dans sa direction, avançant doucement. L'anglais fut incapable de lire sur les lèvres de ce dernier, mais comprit avec effroi au moment où sa baguette lui échappa des mains pour retomber plus loin. Il profita de l'instant pour faire jaillir un florilège d'éclairs de ses mains.

Newt essaya tant bien que mal de lancer de légers « _Protego_ » sans sa baguette, hurlant le mots à plusieurs reprises en vain, mais savait pertinemment que sa magie à mains nues était des plus catastrophiques. McVaugh était définitivement bien meilleur que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait d'utiliser la magie sans baguette.

En s'entraînant contre Graves, Haddad et son frère, il avait travaillé quelques sortilèges mais n'était jamais entièrement sûr de lui-même. Il ouvrit sa main pour en exposer la paume et tendit le bras vers le braconnier, à bout de souffle.

« **_Immobulus_** **!** » Les mouvements du braconnier furent quelques peu ralentis, mais l'homme secoua ses bras et retrouva bien assez vite ses fonctions motrices. Le sortilège n'avait qu'à moitié fonctionné.

Ces quelques secondes lui suffirent pour ramasser sa baguette. McVaugh s'apprêta à se jeter sur lui, mais dans un réflexe inespéré, Newt le visa.

« **_Locomotor Mortis_** **!** » Le braconnier trébucha, sentant ses jambes se coller entre elles.

Mais ce n'était pas son dernier mot. Dans sa chute, il ferma les yeux et claqua des doigts. Cette fois-ci, Scamander fut parfaitement capable de lire sur ses lèvres, et avant même de pouvoir répliquer le moindre sort, il sentit une douleur aigue, probablement la plus intense de toute sa vie, irradier tout son corps.

« **_Endoloris_** **.** » Avait murmuré McVaugh.

Ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains. Tout son corps se mit subitement à trembler tant la souffrance devenait insoutenable. Durant sa torture le braconnier avait au moins eu la décence de ne pas utiliser cet impardonnable-là pour le torturer – ou Newt serait probablement fou aujourd'hui – et c'était la première fois qu'il sentait le sortilège vibrer entre ses muscles, l'obliger à se tordre dans tous les sens et arquer son dos, comme pour se débarrasser d'un mal qui refusait de partir. Il sentit ses yeux virer au-delà de ses paupières et les convulsions devinrent encore plus violentes.

Jusqu'à ce que McVaugh fasse l'erreur de rompre le sortilège. Et Newt lui lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension lorsqu'il eut enfin reprit ses esprits au bout de quelques minutes. Le braconnier était debout, devant lui, et l'anglais voyait ses lèvres bouger dans un sourire, incapable de comprendre un traître mot de ses paroles. Il ne savait sûrement pas que l'anglais était soumis à un charme de surdité. McVaugh était vaniteux. Dès qu'il prenait l'avantage, il devenait infiniment bavard et se vantait de sa puissance.

Newt serra sa baguette entre ses mains, si fort qu'il vit ses articulations blanchir sous la pression et la pointa au dernier moment vers l'homme en face de lui.

« **_Glacius_** **!** » Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. McVaugh était un pyrokinétiste, et si la pluie semblait déjà le rendre plus faible, le froid de la glace l'avait littéralement pétrifié et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

Il réunit ses dernières forces pour maintenir le sortilège suffisamment longtemps pour que le corps tout entier de McVaugh soit recouvert par le gel, rendant ce dernier totalement incapable de bouger d'une quelconque manière. Jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus qu'un vulgaire bloc de glace tenant difficilement en équilibre.

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'anglais, qui resta allongé contre le sol inondé par la pluie pendant de longues secondes. Il se sentait incroyablement faible, la douleur de l'« _Endoloris_ » lancé plus tôt résonnait toujours dans ses os. Mais il ne traîna pas longtemps, conscient que les autres avaient probablement besoin d'aide contre Grindelwald et Rosier. Credence avait beau être présent, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il utilisait la magie – depuis que Grindelwald l'avait pris sous son aile – et par conséquent, n'avait pas l'air si dangereux en comparaison avec les deux mages noirs qui se trouvaient face à eux.

Alors il se releva, aussi vite que possible – soit particulièrement lentement, puisqu'il sentait sa tête tourner et ses jambes faiblir sous son propre poids. D'un coup de baguette, il brisa le dôme autour de lui et transplana près de son équipe.

Le temps ralentit à nouveau. Pour son plus grand désespoir.

Il aurait préféré que ce soit un cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar. Dans lequel il ne serait pas obligé de vivre, qui prendrait fin quand il rouvrirait les yeux et commencerait sa journée par nourrir ses créatures, par exemple. Mais ce n'était rien de tout cela. C'était la vraie vie, la réalité, aussi dure semblait-elle.

La scène le pétrifia, tétanisa tous ses muscles encore endoloris par le sortilège du braconnier. Devant lui, Queenie était à terre, visiblement inconsciente. Plus loin, Tina et Haddad étaient cloués au sol par Grindelwald lui-même. Graves était maintenu par Rosier, qui avait posé le bout de sa baguette sous son menton, l'empêchant de bouger. Mais il ne s'agissait probablement pas du pire.

Theseus était plaqué contre l'un des murs qui faisaient le tour du domaine de Nurmengard, proche de l'entrée par laquelle ils étaient passé la première fois pour accéder aux jardins dans lesquels ils se trouvaient actuellement. Un nombre presque infini de liens collants l'empêchaient de bouger, il semblait comme entravé par une toile d'araignée, un cocon de cordages solides. Il était sans défense, totalement désarmé. Sa baguette reposait sur le sol, à un ou deux mètres de lui.

Et Credence pointait le bout de sa baguette vers son frère.

Il y eut un instant durant lequel Newt tourna la tête vers le directeur et mima de ses deux mains un geste de césure. L'américain écarquilla les yeux, ces derniers reflétant son incompréhension, mais claqua discrètement des doigts.

Le son revint alors à l'anglais, qui entendit de nouveau tous les cris autour de lui, confondus au son de la pluie, qu'il n'associa plus à quelque-chose de reposant à cet instant. Mais à une immonde torture qui semblait ne jamais en finir, une torture qui consistait à le priver de ses moyens, le rendre impuissant face à des situations qui lui laissaient croire qu'il pouvait y faire quelque-chose. Qu'il avait la possibilité de changer la donne, mais qu'il était trop faible, trop bête, trop lent, _trop quelque-chose_ , pour y arriver.

« **Credence.** » Fit-il, d'une voix tremblante mais au ton parfaitement modulé. « **Credence, je t'en supplie. Je ne sais pas ce que cet homme t'a dit, mais je t'en supplie. N'utilise pas la puissance qui t'a été donnée pour commettre l'irréparable. Tu as le choix, Credence.** »

Il sentit quelque-chose de chaud couler sur ses joues déjà humides. Il ravala un sanglot et passa le revers de sa manche sur ses yeux, mais sa vue était toujours troublée. Il ignorait si cela était dû à la pluie, à ses larmes ou à son esprit qui rendait son regard vitreux.

« **S'il te plaît.** » Fit-il, si bas qu'il douta même que ce dernier l'ait entendu.

Grindelwald, qui tenait toujours dans la poigne de sa magie les deux aurors, lui lança un sourire.

« **Montre-moi, Aurelius.** » Sa voix était douce, claire, assurée. Celle de Newt n'égalait en rien cette dernière. « **Montre-moi que je peux avoir confiance en toi.** » L'anglais se sentit répugné par ces mots. Il n'utilisait par la Pierre Parlante pour le faire agir. Il voulait le convaincre, il voulait corrompre son cœur et il faisait cela si bien que lui-même le pensa sincère. « **Tue-le.** »

C'était comme si son âme avait quitté son corps à cet instant. Newt voulut transplaner pour se mettre entre Credence et son frère, mais n'y parvint pas et comprit que Grindelwald avait utilisé un sortilège pour l'en empêcher. Alors il se mit à courir, aussi vite que possible, malgré la douleur dans ses jambes, malgré le fait qu'il sacrifierait peut-être sa propre vie à la place de celle de son frère. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire à cet instant.

Theseus devait vivre. Theseus ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Theseus avait toute la vie devant lui. Theseus avait un avenir brillant. Le monde avait besoin de Theseus Scamander, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il devait _vivre_.

Credence lança un dernier regard dans sa direction. Lorsque Newt y lut quelque-chose qui ressembla à ses excuses, à un pardon, il sentit son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Et un faisceau vert éclatant s'extirpa à toute allure de la baguette de l'Obscurial vers l'auror en chef anglais.

« **_Avada Kedavra !_** »

* * *

They call me master of cliffhangers.  
 _Sorry not sorry._  
Malgré ma cruauté, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et j'espère que le chapitre vous aura tout de même plu !  
À Samedi !


	29. Jusqu'au sang

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le chapitre 29 !

Et voilà. C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai vraiment tout donné pour qu'il soit parfait. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop long, ni trop indigeste puisqu'il est très, très mouvementé.  
Je vous dis bonne lecture et on se voit au bout !

* * *

 **XXIX – Jusqu'au sang**

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que de l'amertume dans sa bouche. Un goût aigre si violent qui lui donna la nausée chaque fois que ses yeux osaient se poser sur l'homme sans vie devant lui. Son âme quitta son propre corps, le vide prit possession de son esprit. La dose d'adrénaline excessive qui se délivra dans ses artères déstabilisa tous ses sens, arracha son cœur de sa poitrine pour jouer avec.

Il n'y avait rien à faire avec ce dernier. Il était déjà brisé en un million de morceaux et l'anglais douta du plus profond de lui-même d'être un jour capable d'aimer à nouveau. Il avait longtemps refusé de croire que l'amour rendait faible, mais lorsqu'il voyait désormais dans quel état ses sentiments le laissaient, il sentit une envie égoïste de disparaître.

Mourir était peut-être un peu trop radical. Ceux qui l'aimaient ne méritait pas de ressentir la souffrance que lui ressentait à cet instant, celle que la mort de son frère lui infligeait. Non, il voulait simplement cesser d'exister. Que son frère ait toujours été fils unique. Que Tina ait continué sa route pour se racheter et remettre la main sur son badge d'auror. Qu'il n'ait jamais découvert le vrai visage de Percival Graves ce jour-là, révélant Grindelwald et permettant au MACUSA de partir à la recherche de son directeur.

Il n'aurait pas causé tout ce mal. Il ne l'aurait pas rencontré, il ne l'aurait pas sauvé. Mais combien de vies cela aurait-il épargné ?

Les larmes et la haine l'aveuglèrent pendant quelques secondes, où même le poids de sa culpabilité ne réussit pas à le faire tomber à genoux. Non, il resta debout, droit comme un piquet et glacial. Sa main se dirigea machinalement vers l'une de ses poches, d'où il sortit une petite ampoule colorée. Sans la moindre hésitation, il fit craquer cette dernière entre ses dents et tout était si douloureux à cet instant, que son corps fut complètement aseptisé à la brûlure qui se déclara lorsque le liquide coula le long de sa gorge. Il ne frissonna pas. Il ne frémit pas. Il était insensible, indifférent aux cris de Tina, que Haddad semblait vouloir retenir en tendant ses bras vers cette dernière, luttant contre les liens qui le paralysait au sol. Il lui sembla reconnaître la voix de Graves, qui hurlait également dans sa direction, l'implorant de reculer, de s'échapper, de partir, d'arrêter de se mettre en danger de la sorte.

Il les ignora tous. Il ignora aussi le regard coupable et désemparé de Credence qui était fixé sur ses mains, comme s'il ne croyait pas en son propre geste.

Toute son attention était focalisée sur une seule et unique chose à cet instant : Le corps inerte de son frère aîné. Ils n'avaient pas terminé de reconstruire leur lien. Ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Mais Grindelwald avait décidé de lui enlever la personne qui lui était la plus chère tout en lui laissant l'espoir. L'espoir de réussir à empêcher Credence de commettre l'irréparable, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait jamais.

Dans le seul et unique but qu'il soit celui qui se blâmerait. Qu'il se haïsse jusqu'à la folie. Et son souhait se réalisa : Il se détestait. Il aurait pu devenir un auror, il aurait pu savoir se battre dignement. Mais à la place, il avait choisi la vie lâche de magizoologue. Theseus avait succombé à cause de ses choix de vie, et il s'en voulait tant de ne jamais l'avoir écouté à cet instant.

Newt avait toujours été doué. La magizoologie n'était pas la seule matière qu'il maitrisait. Il aimait apprendre, s'éduquait à la bibliothèque et essayait toujours de rendre ses professeurs fiers de lui. S'il avait été raisonnable, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais été exclu de Poudlard. Peut-être aurait-il écouté son frère. Peut-être aurait-il pu sauver ce dernier et peut-être même Leta, parce qu'il aurait peut-être eu les talents pour.

Oh, oui. Il se blâmait. Mais il n'était pas le seul responsable dans cette histoire et il le savait.

Grindelwald lui avait enlevé sa chair, un auror d'une bonté sur laquelle le ministère avait toujours craché, sur une volonté immuable sans égale que tous lui reconnaissait. Theseus Scamander était un héros de guerre, et il avait été abattu froidement sans même avoir eu l'occasion de répliquer et de prouver sa vraie valeur.

Ce n'était pas seulement de la haine. C'était le chaos, le chaos le plus brut, le plus primitif que l'anglais ait un jour ressenti dans sa poitrine. Un désastre émotionnel qui ne se contenta pas de briser son cœur, mais aussi de déconstruire sa raison, tout ce qui pouvait encore lui donner l'impression qu'il avait un libre-arbitre à cet instant.

Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien de tel. Il ne répondait plus de rien. Newt venait de perdre le contrôle.

Il tendit son bras, plus droit que jamais, sa baguette pointée vers Grindelwald. Les mots n'eurent jamais besoin de passer la barrière de sa bouche tant sa volonté était puissante.

Un jet de lumière dorée émergea de la pointe de sa baguette et se chargea quelques secondes avant de filer à toute vitesse. Grindelwald se contenta de regarder l'anglais avec suffisance, lançant un charme de protection informulé mais la puissance de son sort fut telle qu'elle fit voler en éclat le champ invisible supposé le protéger et perça la vigilance du mage noir pour s'écraser contre sa poitrine. Il fut propulsé en arrière de quelques mètres, libérant Haddad et Tina du joug de ce dernier.

À l'instant même où les deux aurors se débarrassèrent des liens morts de l'« I _ncarcerem_ » qui les avait entravés, ils transplanèrent près de Rosier pour permettre à Graves de rejoindre le combat à son tour.

Newt les ignora et avança lentement vers le mage noir, qui s'était relevé sans difficulté de sa chute, le sourire aux lèvres. Credence essaya plusieurs fois d'atteindre l'anglais avec différents sortilèges pour le heurter et le déstabiliser, mais ce fut d'une main habile que Newt dévia chacun d'entre eux sans faire le moindre effort.

Son visage était inexpressif, sa peau pâle et ses muscles tendus. Il sentit un éclair trancher la peau de son épaule, déchirant un bout de ses vêtements mais la douleur ne parut même pas l'affecter. Il se contenta de tourner la tête pour lancer un regard stérile à l'Obscurial et d'un léger coup de baguette, il envoya valser ce dernier contre l'un des murs qui entouraient le domaine.

Il continua d'avancer dans ce couloir de la mort. Vers cette issue désespérée où il n'y avait pas de balance des chances, pas de haine, pas de chagrin. Seulement de l'énergie et de la magie, une puissance impossible à contenir qui avait besoin d'éclater. La main de Newt frétillait d'étincelles, comme si la magie avait terriblement besoin de sortir au plus vite.

Quand Grindelwald voulut répliquer en conjurant des éclairs plus rapides et plus puissants les uns que les autres, cherchant seulement à repousser son assaillant pour reprendre l'avantage… Newt réfléchit ces derniers avec une dextérité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Son regard désintéressé ne se décrocha pas de celui du mage noir et le contact visuel ne semblait plus lui poser le moindre problème à cet instant.

Mais Grindelwald ne sembla pas affecté le moins du monde par le soudain changement d'attitude du magizoologue. Son sourire lourd de vices et de mépris intensifia la courbure de ses lèvres, et il leva de nouveau sa baguette dans un geste habile du poignet.

Newt se retrouva bloqué par une force invisible, un « _Impédimenta_ », pensa-t-il. Mais il n'en démordit pas pour autant. Avec le même ton froid sur son visage, il murmura un « _Finite Incantatem_ » dans un geste ample de son bras et ses jambes retrouvèrent leur vivacité.

Alors il avança, de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il accabla le mage noir de fulgurations toutes plus explosives les unes que les autres avec de grands mouvements de baguette et surtout, dans le silence absolu. Grindelwald perdit instantanément son sourire et avança à son tour, déviant chaque fulguration sans éprouver la moindre fatigue.

Et l'anglais n'avait pas peur. Pas le moins du monde.

« **Assez.** » Murmura Grindelwald, glacial. Et à l'instant même où Newt se sentit forcé d'arrêter, il comprit qu'il avait été soumis à l'Imperium de la Pierre Parlante.

Dans un réflexe presque surhumain, il fit tournoyer sa baguette dans sa main et appliqua un nouveau charme de surdité à son esprit, se rendant totalement insensible aux mots qui suivirent. Alors lorsque le mage noir comprit avec amertume que son pouvoir d'obéissance ne l'affectait plus, il soupira.

« **Vous ne me laissez vraiment pas le choix, Scamander.** »

Newt fut incapable de lire sur ses lèvres, mais il pouvait sentir la menace dans ses yeux et quoi que ce dernier puisse lui préparer, il continua de le cribler de sortilèges toujours plus puissants. Jusqu'à ce qu'il libère le fléau qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Un rayon lumineux parfaitement droit émana de sa baguette dans un hurlement de l'anglais et à l'instant où il pensa qu'il heurterait enfin Grindelwald, ce dernier brandit sa baguette pour répliquer avec un sillon éclatant d'une puissance égale, laissant leurs magies respectives luter en un point central en fusion qui oscillait entre le côté du mage noir et celui de Newt.

Ce fut à cet instant que Grindelwald siffla de toutes ses forces.

« **Viens à moi !** » Hurla-t-il.

La lumière éblouissait l'anglais, l'empêchant de comprendre un traitre mot des lèvres du mage noir. Mais il devina bien assez vite dès l'instant où il vit une masse jaune et orangée dans le ciel, brûler alors que l'averse battait sur leurs dos.

Le feu de dragon était si chaud, si intense, que même la plus épaisse des pluies n'était pas capable de l'éteindre. Et ses craintes confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit le corps noir et épineux mais surtout gigantesque d'un dragon se soulever dans les airs. Un pansedefer ukrainien, reconnut-il immédiatement.

Il aurait probablement dû s'en douter. Grindelwald avait beau avoir déplacé la plupart de ses dragons vers Paris, il n'aurait jamais fait l'erreur d'être sans défense sur son propre territoire. Newt trouverait une solution, il le savait.

Mais à quel prix ?

L'instant n'était pas à la réflexion quand l'énorme masse noire fonça sur lui après un nouvel ordre du mage noir, crachant un surgeon de flammes qui brûla le sol et faillit emporter l'anglais si ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à s'écarter au dernier moment en se rendant compte que le charme anti-transplanation était toujours actif.

Il devait se débarrasser de l'animal dans un premier temps. Il n'avait pas peur, la panique ne s'empara pas une seule seconde de son estomac et son corps resta parfaitement droit. Rien ne semblait avoir les moyens de le faire plier : Pas la pression qu'essayait d'utiliser Grindelwald à son encontre, ni les sortilèges sans importance qui lacéraient son dos.

En fait, il venait seulement de remarquer ces derniers. Credence s'était relevé pour l'accabler d'une multitude de sortilèges tous plus faibles les uns que les autres, qu'il méprisa avec une aisance toute particulière. Le garçon se fatiguerait tout seul.

Son esprit était totalement incapable de penser. Incapable de se demander ce qui régissait sa puissance, ce qui faisait taire la douleur à un point où cela en devenait peut-être même dangereux pour sa vie. Newt sentait le sang couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais pas la moindre de trace de l'« _Endoloris_ » de McVaugh, de cette brûlure qu'il venait de découvrir sur sa cuisse – probablement un résidu des flammes du dragon –, de cette souffrance plantée dans son cœur qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Il discernait parfaitement la mort certaine vers laquelle il se dirigeait et l'idée ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

Et si les hurlements désespérés de Tina lui étaient parfaitement inaudibles tandis que les quatre sorciers essayaient de résister tant bien que mal à Rosier qui les empêchait d'approcher de Grindelwald et de Scamander, il lui sembla entendre dans un coin reculé de sa tête, ceux de Graves.

Il ne les entendait pas à proprement parler, son ouïe était totalement bloquée par la magie. Mais il pouvait lire l'horreur sur le visage du directeur, il pouvait sentir ses cordes vocales se briser dans chaque cri et lire son propre nom sur ses lèvres.

Ça ne suffisait pas. Ça ne suffisait pas. Ça ne suffirait pas à le ramener à la raison, il ne le voulait pas. Ça ne _devait_ pas suffire. Il ne devait, ni ne voulait se réveiller de cette anesthésie générale qui le rendait à la fois incroyablement puissant et parfaitement insensible. Pendant un instant, il comprit ce que ressentait McVaugh. L'homme était né avec une puissance incontrôlable entre ses mains, sans personne pour lui apprendre à se contrôler, sans personne pour lui apprendre à se canaliser. N'importe qui se serait tourné vers le carnage et la destruction.

Newt n'était pas moins humain que lui. Probablement céderait-il, si jamais cela durait trop longtemps. Probablement réussirait-il à les tuer tous, dans un déchaînement d'impardonnables létaux. Mais il résistait, il continuait de se contenir, de s'empêcher de faire un massacre. Il ne savait même pas s'il en avait la puissance, mais ses bras en tremblaient. Il voulait désespérément leur faire payer.

Quand le dragon repassa près de lui et qu'une nouvelle esquive le sauva de justesse, il retrouva lentement le chemin vers la raison. Il devait se débarrasser du charme qui l'empêchait de transplaner et réussir à calmer la bête qui lui tournait autour.

Alors il leva ses deux mains au niveau de ses épaules et ferma hermétiquement les yeux pour sentir la magie autour de lui, chercher la signature magique du sortilège que Grindelwald avait lancé. Elle lui apparut comme une corde lumineuse qu'il devait couper, mais ce « _Finite Incantatem_ » là serait plus compliqué que les précédents.

D'un geste du poignet, il commença lentement l'incantation, sentant la magie autour de lui s'exciter et étinceler tandis qu'il brisait lentement le sortilège. Sa concentration fut rompue à plusieurs reprises par le dragon qui essayait de le brûler vif, par Credence qui ne cessait jamais le feu, mais heureusement pas par le mage noir, trop occupé à contrôler son dragon sans se faire décimer dans le processus.

Quand le sortilège se brisa enfin, la terre trembla autour de lui et un voile sombre sembla s'en extirper. Une seconde d'inattention du magizoologue durant laquelle il fut heurté de plein fouet par une nouvelle attaque de flamme. La brûlure fut plus intense que jamais et il se jeta machinalement au sol pour éteindre le feu sur ses vêtements, hurlant différents sortilèges pour apaiser sa peau et les flammes qui résistaient à l'humidité du sol. Mais le dragon ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler et réitéra son attaque. Cette fois-ci, Newt transplana plus loin.

Mais trop près du corps de son frère. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ce dernier. La vision le fit doucement revenir à lui-même et les larmes s'accumulèrent sur ses paupières. Le voile d'insensibilité sur son esprit s'envola lentement, et il put à nouveau sentir son cœur battre, la douleur de ses blessures, la chaleur sous sa peau. Étrangement, cela ne lui enleva pas un soupçon de puissance et quand le dragon fonça sur lui, il réussit à conjurer une protection suffisante pour encaisser les flammes sans le blesser.

Il ne devait pas se remettre en danger de la sorte, il devait réfléchir et aussi vite que possible. Son cerveau surchauffa à la recherche de la stratégie parfaite mais rien, rien n'en sortit jamais.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le dragon se diriger droit sur lui de nouveau, penchant ses ailes dans un sens tout particulier et Newt comprit que ce dernier s'apprêtait à se poser. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur que n'importe qui aurait interprété comme de la folie, mais pas lui.

 _Il savait ce qu'il faisait._

Quand le dragon effleura le sol, Newt transplana hors de la vue de ce dernier pour le surprendre lorsque l'animal baisserait sa garde, et il sauta sur son cou pour le chevaucher. Réussir à monter un pansedefer ukrainien n'était pas une première pour lui, il l'avait déjà fait en condition de guerre. Alors il se savait capable de calmer la bête, malgré ses tentatives hargneuses d'anéantir l'être qui siégeait sur son dos.

Le dragon hérissa ses écailles métalliques mais Newt trouva un point d'appui sur les chaînes qui entouraient encore son cou et qui avaient probablement servies à le garder entravé dans un cachot. Et tandis qu'il se débattait sans cesse, luttant infiniment pour faire descendre l'intrus, l'anglais enchanta son corps pour garder une position stable sur ce dernier et posa doucement ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Il sembla légèrement se calmer, mais Newt pouvait sentir l'irrégularité de son pouls sous son corps et devina aisément la panique à laquelle le dragon était sujet. Alors il posa sa tête contre une partie de son cou qui était découverte d'écaille, bien plus douce que le reste du corps du dragon et… Frotta son front contre cette dernière, lentement mais avec juste assez de fermeté pour que l'animal ressente son toucher. La caresse sembla l'apaiser et il commença lentement à battre des ailes.

Newt ne put retenir le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le dragon décollait lentement du sol pour s'envoler au-delà du château et s'éloigner. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de prendre suffisamment de distance avec le domaine pour que Grindelwald ne puisse plus l'appeler et que la bête puisse enfin être libre. Lorsqu'il fut enfin incapable de voir l'immense bâtisse, Newt se laissa tomber dans les airs et le dragon ne lui lança pas le moindre regard en continuant sa route.

L'idée l'apaisa. Il ne voulait pas que l'animal s'attache à lui après un tel geste – ce qui était relativement fréquent pour les dragons, qui était des animaux bien plus sociaux que d'autres –, il voulait que ce dernier parte aussi loin que possible et retrouve ses terres, du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quand le sol s'approcha dangereusement de lui, Newt murmura un sortilège qui l'empêcha de s'écraser contre ce dernier et le fit flotter un mètre au-dessus. Et lorsqu'il mit enfin un pied à terre, il transplana pour retourner au combat.

Mais Grindelwald l'attendait. Et la façon dont son corps se pétrifia lorsqu'il fut touché par le sortilège anticipé du mage noir fut incroyablement douloureuse. Mais pas seulement physiquement. Il était à nouveau impuissant et plutôt que de l'achever, Grindelwald lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Il pouvait sentir que son visage n'était pas figé, mais que le reste de son corps était totalement incapable du moindre mouvement. Ses mains étaient si écartées qu'elles lui en faisaient mal.

* * *

Une nouvelle explosion retentit dans son dos et Graves se retourna en sentant le sol vibrer sous ses pieds, la main toujours tendue pour maintenir le « _Protego_ » qui assurait son avant, où Rosier se trouvait. Lorsqu'il comprit que l'explosion était le fruit de son second, il reprit sa lutte contre la sorcière en face de lui.

Rien n'avait réussi à la décoiffer, ni les enchaînements de Tina, ni les malédictions psychiques répétées de Queenie supposées déstabiliser cette dernière. Graves quant à lui, alliait sa propre magie à celle de l'auror Haddad pour maximiser sa force de frappe.

Mais ce qui caractérisait Rosier n'était pas nécessairement sa puissance – bien que cette dernière n'en soit certainement pas négligeable – mais sa _rapidité_. De toute sa carrière, le directeur n'avait jamais vu une telle maîtrise de la transplanation, enchaînant les disparitions et les réapparitions sans jamais se désartibuler et chargeant parfois même un sort pendant le transport, lui permettant de frapper de manière inattendue et particulièrement forte. La magie du sortilège qu'elle conjurait se mêlait à celle de la transplanation et résultait toujours en une explosion déconcertante.

Haddad avait essayé de placer des charmes pour empêcher cette dernière de transplaner, mais Rosier avait réussi l'exploit de les briser en un rien de temps. Graves n'avait pas été si surpris par son aisance. Si elle était experte en la matière, elle maîtrisait également sans l'ombre d'un doute la conjuration et la pulvérisation du moindre charme qui l'empêcherait d'utiliser son meilleur atout.

Alors l'américain s'était simplement contenté de redoubler de vigilance, réussissait à toucher Rosier de temps à autres mais n'arrivait jamais à placer la moindre attaque immobilisante, voire même létale. Cette dernière esquivait mieux que personne et les choses se compliquèrent lorsque Graves se rendit compte que Grindelwald se joignait au combat.

Il ne fut pas capable de lire un traître mot sur ses lèvres lorsque ce dernier s'adressa à Rosier et Credence et avança lentement vers lui, mais la panique s'empara de son estomac.

Si Grindelwald n'était plus avec Scamander…

Il n'eut aucunement le temps de penser, lorsque le mage noir dégaina sa baguette dans sa direction et qu'un éclair le heurta de plein fouet et le fit basculer. Il dût lutter pour garder son équilibre mais recula de deux bons mètres avant de reprendre appui sur ses deux pieds.

La situation se compliquait. Graves savait qu'il ne suffisait que d'un seul impardonnable, un seul « _Avada Kedavra_ » lancé sur le mage noir pour le tuer. Mais il savait aussi que la moindre tentative à son encontre le priverait instantanément de la vie.

« _Percival Graves._ » Lui avait murmuré McVaugh ce jour-là, lorsque sa main et celle du mage noir étaient liées. « _Percival Graves, promettez-vous de ne jamais blesser votre maître légitime, Gellert Grindelwald, Pour Le Plus Grand Bien ?_ »

« _Je le promets._ » Lui avait-il répondu, tandis que les liens dorés disparurent de leurs deux mains pour que la seule chose qui brille encore dans la pièce soit le sourire malicieux de Grindelwald lui-même.

Mais que se passerait-il s'il ne réussissait pas à l'atteindre ? Il mourrait très probablement de la tentative elle-même, et serait simplement un défunt de plus à ajouter sur leur liste. Il savait que son groupe ne pourrait vaincre Rosier sans lui. Ni même Grindelwald.

Alors il se contint. Il esquiva les sorts suivants que Grindelwald lança à son encontre et d'un regard lancé à son second et à Queenie, Haddad comprit qu'il devrait s'occuper de contenir le mage noir du mieux qu'il le pourrait avec l'aide de Goldstein cadette pendant que Graves et Tina s'occuperaient de Rosier.

Le directeur attendit, sur ses gardes et à l'instant même où Rosier réapparut, il attrapa son bras pour lancer un « _Incarcerem_ » sur leurs deux mains, liant leurs peaux et la sorcière lui lança un regard noir.

« **Tu ne vas nulle part.** » Fit-il, s'occupant peu de sa réponse qu'il n'entendrait pas, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et lorsque la sorcière voulut transplaner, le plan de Graves marcha à merveille. Il transplana avec elle, sur sa position et puisque ses propres talents en matière de transplanation étaient moins aiguisés que les siens, elle fut grandement ralentie. Il était enfin temps d'attaquer.

D'un geste ample de la main dans laquelle il tenait sa baguette, il fit signe à son auror d'ouvrir le feu sur Rosier. Tina se cacha derrière un regard incertain, terrifié à l'idée de toucher son supérieur plutôt que Rosier mais comprit dans la fermeté de ses yeux qu'il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Alors de sa baguette jaillirent de multiples faisceaux violacés qui s'écrasèrent principalement sur la sorcière, si l'on excluait les deux ou trois ratés que Graves avait réussi à dévier tant bien que mal.

Voyant que Rosier commençait à s'habituer à la présence du directeur et reprenait de la vitesse malgré son entrave, il leva son genou et frappa en plein dans son sternum, coupant sa respiration et la forçant à se pencher vers l'avant. Les coups qui suivirent l'empêchèrent de transplaner correctement et son bras gauche finit par se désartibuler.

Mais si Graves fut tout d'abord satisfait de son cas, son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du bras qui la liait à lui. Il se débarrassa aussitôt des liens de l'« _Incarcerem_ » pour de nouveau se jeter sur elle.

Rosier anticipa le coup, cette fois-ci. Elle s'écarta juste assez de côté et passa un bras sous la gorge de l'américain, apposant le bout de sa baguette contre sa tempe en contorsionnant sa main.

Tina devint pâle, transplanant au plus proche du directeur pour arrêter Rosier, mais cette dernière repoussa l'auror d'un « _Repulso_ » instinctif et au moment où Tina se releva, il était trop tard. La sorcière relâcha sa prise sur le cou de Graves et il s'effondra au sol, tenant seulement sur ses genoux et ses coudes et hurlant.

Les veines sur son visage jusque dans son cou étaient devenues noires comme du charbon. Malgré ses connaissances en magie noire, Tina fut incapable de reconnaître le sort que Rosier venait de lancer. Mais elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'une malédiction qui avait l'air d'être semblable à un sortilège d'« _Endoloris_ ».

Tout reposait sur elle désormais. Elle devait contenir Rosier suffisamment longtemps pour réussir à s'occuper de Graves et l'empêcher de devenir fou. Mais lorsque le sorcier lui lança un regard réprobateur, son cœur rata un battement. Le directeur lui demandait implicitement de ne pas s'occuper de lui, et Tina ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résigner à le laisser se confondre en hurlement de la sorte. Il était de son devoir de l'aider.

La solution arriva de sa droite, lorsqu'elle vit sortir de la baguette de Haddad une fulguration si large, si lumineuse qu'elle en éblouit presque tous les sorciers des alentours. Tina n'eut aucun mal à comprendre de quel sortilège il s'agissait, car elle connaissait parfaitement l'auror en chef et son lot de surprise.

Rajel Haddad était le fils de la directrice ayant précédé Graves, et avait atteint le poste d'auror en chef alors même qu'il était plus jeune que Tina, parfois même plus jeune que certains aurors qui prolongeaient leurs études pour se spécialiser. Là où beaucoup pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre que du piston, seuls ceux qui l'avaient déjà vu en action pouvaient attester de sa puissance et de sa dextérité hors norme.

Il était la seule personne que Tina ait jamais vu réussir le sortilège du patronus de manière informulée. C'était ce qui rendait ce dernier particulièrement imprévisible et sonnait son adversaire la plupart du temps. Et lorsque son regard se posa sur les visages décomposés des trois partisans du Plus Grand Bien, elle comprit avec une certaine volupté que son coup avait même réussi à surprendre le plus grand mage noir de son époque.

L'immense Lion qui se matérialisa autour de l'auror en chef rugit de toutes ses forces et le cri de ce dernier engendra une immense bourrasque qui les obligea tous à se couvrir le visage. Et Tina écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le patronus dirigea sa course vers le directeur, protégeant ce dernier de Rosier lorsqu'un nouveau rugissement fit comme un effet de « _Repulso_ » sur cette dernière, qui fut contrainte de reculer de quelques mètres et d'abandonner sa prise sur l'américain.

Tina ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Elle transplana aux côtés de ce dernier avec Queenie, qui pouvait entendre les pensées noires et terrifiantes que le directeur avait à cet instant, à la fois à cause de la douleur et de la malédiction.

Newt était, quant à lui, trop loin pour être entendu – que ce soit par la pensée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre – et son impuissance commençait lentement à le rendre fou. La culpabilité le rongea à nouveau, plongeant son esprit autrefois trop occupé dans ses pensées les plus sombres. _Il aurait dû sauver Theseus. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Grindelwald anticipe son retour. Il devrait être là-bas, aux côtés de son équipe, pour épauler ces derniers._

Mais il était là, coincé par l'« _Immobulus_ » du mage noir, incapable de se défaire de son entrave. Attendant inéluctablement de voir mourir ses partenaires les uns après les autres, pour finalement être le dernier à sombrer, lorsque Grindelwald lui aurait probablement mis le cadavre de ses amis sous les yeux, pour qu'il puisse à nouveau se rendre compte de son erreur.

Tout était de sa faute. Il avait élaboré cette stratégie complètement bancale, avait entraîné et sacrifié les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui – en fait, les seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui – dans une tourmente qui ne voudrait jamais en finir et qui n'avait aucun foutu sens. Il aurait dû écouter l'instinct de Graves et jouer dans les règles, sans oser faire le moindre écart parce qu'il n'était pas un héros de guerre comme Theseus.

Rien qu'un magizoologue qui n'avait aucune notion de ce que pouvait réellement être un champ de bataille, qui se débrouillait toujours pour se sortir indemne de justesse et dont le mot d'ordre était d'improviser, en toutes circonstances. Avoir profité de la confiance que Graves lui vouait était une erreur qu'il regrettait plus que tout au monde.

Il avait cru voir la lumière au bout du tunnel, après des mois de souffrance, d'anxiété et de stress constant. Il avait voulu mettre fin à tout cela et s'était encore jeté dans la gueule du loup. Mais ce qu'il avait pris pour la lumière était tout un plus un bout de verre reflétant une lueur, encore si loin d'eux. Trop loin pour seulement s'imaginer voir cette dernière de ses propres yeux.

Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'imagina avant qu'elle ne lui apparaisse comme un flash immédiat, totalement éblouissant, presque assommant. Un flash qui prenait la forme d'un niffleur. L'idée de voir Walter ici lui parut tout d'abord complètement effrayante et sa culpabilité redoubla lorsqu'il s'imagina qu'en plus de sacrifier ses amis, il avait conduit ses créatures vers une mort certaine en négligeant la fermeture de sa valise. Car si Newt mourrait et que sa réserve de poche n'était jamais retrouvée par le mage noir, il avait dans cette dernière suffisamment de nourriture pour faire survivre son petit écosystème pendant des années. S'ils commençaient à s'échapper… Le problème s'intensifierait.

Mais il ne pensa à tout cela qu'une petite seconde avant de se rendre compte que de la poche ventrale de son niffleur dépassait une sphère d'émeraude qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« **Walter !** » Fit-il, juste assez fort que l'animal l'entende sans pour autant alerter ses ennemis qui se trouvaient quelques mètres plus loin. « **Walter, viens. Rapproche-toi de moi.** » Sa voix était douce et un peu plus aigüe qu'habituellement. C'était la voix qu'il utilisait généralement, lorsqu'il gâtait ou cajolait ses créatures pour les récompenser. « **Walter, viens par là. Maman a quelque-chose pour toi.** » Il essaya de faire sautiller son corps pour se rapproche du niffleur – qui le regardait avec un air intrigué – mais n'arrivait à se déplacer que de quelques centimètres à chaque tentative et le processus était particulièrement douloureux. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Walter prenait peur en le voyant venir vers lui de la sorte, il s'immobilisa. « **Fais-moi confiance.** » Les niffleurs étaient tout particulièrement intelligents. Ils ne comprenaient pas les mots exacts mais étaient particulièrement perspicaces lorsqu'il était simplement question d'intentions. Et Walter comprit bien assez vite dans la façon que Newt avait de lorgner sur le cristal qui se trouvait dans sa poche à trésors, que l'anglais n'était pas entièrement borné de bonnes intentions à cet instant. Alors il recula.

« **Non ! Non, non, non ! Reste. Je te promets, je…** » Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, et vite. Jusqu'à ce qu'un souvenir ne le heurte soudainement et qu'un éclair de génie le traverse. Il se concentra et grâce à une suite d'informulés, un bouton cousu sur la manche de son manteau s'extirpa de ses fils et se métamorphosa en une paire de petits scorpions noirs et brillants. « **Regarde ce que j'ai dans la main, Walter. Tu t'en souviens ? C'est toi qui les avais pris. Tu peux les reprendre.** » Il avait fait en sorte que la réplique des bijoux de col de Graves soit encore plus brillante. La Pierre Parlante paraissait ainsi comme un trésor bien moins intéressant. Et Walter détourna subitement son attention sur les deux boutons dans la main de Newt.

Il courut vers l'anglais pour récupérer ces derniers, mais de ses deux doigts – qui fonctionnaient de manière très approximative – il réussit à empêcher le niffleur de récupérer sa nouvelle trouvaille.

« **Un échange ? Un échange équitable, Walter, ça te dit ?** » S'enquit le magizoologue, étrangement calme et souriant – même si son cerveau lui dictait tout l'inverse à cet instant et que Walter aurait pu sentir à la moiteur de ses mains pour constater à quel point ce dernier était nerveux.

Le niffleur lui lança un nouveau regard interrogateur avant de sortir plusieurs pièces de monnaie de sa poche, mais Newt secoua la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne entre ses pattes le petit cristal vert. À cet instant, l'anglais inclina vivement le menton en avant – non sans réelle difficulté, toujours sous l'effet du sortilège – et l'animal posa doucement la petite sphère entre ses doigts, attendant que Newt relâche la pression sur les bijoux. Lorsqu'il put s'emparer de ses derniers, Walter disparut à une vitesse folle derrière les murs du domaines et l'anglais soupira lorsque le poids sur sa poitrine s'en alla quand il fut sûr que le niffleur était en sécurité, loin du combat.

Mais un autre défi l'attendait désormais.

« **Credence !** » Hurla Newt de toutes ses forces. Le garçon se retourna subitement et fronça les sourcils, pointant sa baguette dans sa direction. Excepté que l'anglais fut bien plus rapide. « **Libère-moi du sortilège d'immobilisation.** » Sa demanda sonna comme un ordre et la Pierre s'illumina entre ses doigts. Le regard du plus jeune changea et il s'avança jusqu'à l'anglais pour annuler le sortilège sans broncher une seule seconde. Et quand Newt réussit enfin à se relever, il vit à travers tous les rayons éblouissants lancés à plusieurs mètres de lui que ses coéquipiers n'avaient clairement pas chômé. Il expulsa Credence d'un coup de baguette pour le sortir de l'équation et prit une grande inspiration.

Il était temps de faire pencher la balance dans leur sens. Et pour cela, Newt avait une idée. Si la Pierre Parlante avait réussi à encaisser un sort une première fois, l'anglais était convaincu qu'il s'agissait là d'une propriété toute particulière que la Pierre possédait plutôt que d'un simple hasard. Si l'« _Imperium_ » était rentré cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait sortir, voir même être remplacé. Il avait émis cette hypothèse après avoir épluché les ouvrages parlant de l'artefact, le jour où il l'avait trouvée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Newt transplana pour s'écarter de Credence et la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut l'image du directeur qui semblait tout juste se relever. Son visage était pâle et sa posture chancelante. Quoi que Grindelwald – ou Rosier – ait utilisé à son encontre pour l'affaiblir ainsi, il était temps que tout cela cesse. Il était temps pour eux de reprendre l'avantage et de pouvoir communiquer correctement afin de venir à bout du mage noir.

Alors il lança la Pierre vers les airs, au-dessus de sa tête, et pointa aussitôt cette dernière avec sa baguette.

« **Finite Incantatem !** » Hurla-t-il, et le faisceau orangé qui fonça vers le cristal fit flotter ce dernier dans les airs. Probablement aurait-il dû s'attendre à ce que la Pierre ne se brise pas immédiatement, mais au moins une chose lui apporta le soulagement qu'il attendait depuis que l'artefact était entré dans son champ de vision : L'émeraude était en train de céder. Il pouvait voir – alors que ses yeux luttaient pour ne pas être éblouis par la lumière vive qui sortait de sa baguette – cette dernière se craqueler lentement.

L'« _Imperium_ » était un sort puissant, mais restait une forme de magie comme une autre au-delà de son aspect moral qui le caractérisait d'impardonnable. Tout comme Graves avait mis fin au sortilège d'« _Endoloris_ » le jour où il était venu le sauver des griffes de Grindelwald, Newt s'était fait la réflexion qu'il pourrait briser ce sortilège permanent d'« _Imperium_ » qui s'était emparé de la Pierre.

Et jusqu'ici, son idée semblait marcher. À l'exception près qu'il trouva Credence à sa droite, en train de se rapprocher de lui, sa baguette à la main et un air menaçant sur le visage. Un premier éclair vola droit sur lui et de sa main libre, Newt le dévia. Il était sorti de son état de choc et réalisait maintenant à quel point la potion aiguisait ses sens : Ses informulés fonctionnaient dans cent pour cent des cas et il avait même été capable d'utiliser de la magie à la fois muette et sans baguette quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela lui avait tout de même demandé une certaine concentration, mais Newt avait été surpris. Après tout, il était le seul à n'avoir jamais essayé sa propre potion – et à avoir même insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas causer le mal et que par conséquent, il n'en ferait pas l'usage. La haine qui l'avait traversé plus tôt avait bien vite balayé sa promesse et il se rendait désormais compte à quel point il avait pu avoir tort. Il n'était pas obligé de se concentrer sur sa force de frappe, mais pouvait désormais se focaliser sur plusieurs sortilèges en même temps, utilisant sa main libre pour se protéger lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Ce fut une toute autre histoire lorsqu'il vit la masse invisible et floue se diriger vers lui, il reconnut le « _Repulso_ » et pensa qu'il était déjà trop tard, mais Haddad transplana sur sa droite pour dévier les sorts que Credence lançait sur Newt. L'anglais sourit à ce dernier avant de reprendre pleinement sa tâche.

Graves et Tina profitèrent de la stupeur générale pour immobiliser Rosier, qui avait subitement décroché son attention de ces derniers pour essayer d'arrêter le magizoologue dans sa lancée, en pointant sa baguette vers ce dernier. Elle n'eut pas le temps de transplaner lorsque les deux sorciers lancèrent en cœur un « _Impédimenta_ » qui ne se contenta pas seulement d'immobiliser cette dernière mais l'assomma également. Elle se retrouva pétrifiée dans cette position inconfortable, bras tendu, jambes légèrement écartées et baguette en main. Ses yeux restèrent grand ouverts et lorsque son corps, immobile, s'écrasa contre le sol en ayant pas bougé d'un millimètre, Tina soupira, soulagée d'être enfin venue à bout de Rosier.

Graves ne se fit pas ce luxe. Il transplana immédiatement aux côtés de Newt pour l'épauler et empêcher Grindelwald de s'approcher davantage. Haddad lui en fut implicitement reconnaissant, puisqu'il venait de passer les dernières secondes à encaisser les sorts de Credence pour préférer dévier ceux du mage noir – bien plus puissants et difficiles à contrer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd et qu'une onde de choc plus puissante que n'importe quel « _Repulso_ » lancé depuis leur arrivée ne s'extirpe de la Pierre qui explosa en mille morceaux et envoya voler chaque sorcier à une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Lorsque Queenie retomba, elle fut totalement inconsciente et Tina, sonnée au possible, essaya de reprendre ses esprits pour secouer cette dernière. Son visage se tordit de douleur lorsque son aînée toucha seulement ses épaules et ce fut à cet instant que l'auror comprit que la chute lui avait probablement brisé quelques os. Elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers ses partenaires pour chercher une issue : Avait-elle le temps de conjurer quelques sorts de médicomagie sans cruellement manquer à son équipe ?

Elle n'eut jamais le temps de trouver une solution à ses interrogations. Grindelwald avait été le premier à se relever, grâce à un sort de lévitation qu'il avait lancé juste avant de se prendre l'onde de choc et qui lui avait permis de ne pas chuter aussi violemment que ses ennemis.

L'expression sur son visage avait totalement changé. Son sourire malsain et vicieux s'était effacé pour reprendre le plus grand sérieux. Le mage noir se rendait doucement compte de la ténacité de ses adversaires et semblait avoir entièrement cessé de jouer avec ses proies.

Ils étaient en supériorité numérique.

Ils étaient en train de gagner.

Ils étaient en train d'approcher de leur but.

Et pourtant, Tina perçut un terrible présentiment traverser son corps. Son cœur s'accéléra davantage, frôlant presque la douleur et l'essoufflement, mais elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. L'auror regretta instantanément cette idée lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait attiré l'œil de Grindelwald dans son geste. Ce dernier la pointa de sa baguette et une fulguration déchaînée fonça dans sa direction. Mais le sortilège de protection ne fut pas suffisant et elle fut heurtée de plein fouet par ce dernier, tombant contre le mur.

Quelque-chose, dans sa cage thoracique, lui faisait infiniment plus mal que le moindre sort qu'elle avait pu encaisser pendant tout ce temps passé à combattre le mage noir.

Quand Grindelwald se rendit compte que les sœurs Goldstein étaient hors d'état de nuire, il continua sa route vers les trois autres sorciers qui ne s'étaient toujours pas relevés. Et Tina eut beau essayer de relever, chaque mouvement brusque lui faisait perdre le fil de respiration, alors elle essaya de conjurer quelques sorts de médicomagie sur sa propre poitrine pour réintégrer le combat aussi vite que possible.

Credence et Haddad furent les deux suivants à se relever de leurs chutes. L'auror en chef tendit instinctivement une main à son directeur pour l'aider à faire de même, et Graves l'imita en épaulant Scamander. Mais l'expression qui teinta le visage de ce dernier alarma les deux sorciers américains bien plus que les pas de Grindelwald à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Credence était en train de perdre le contrôle. La forme poussiéreuse de l'Obscurial recouvrit doucement les différentes parties de son corps jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne soit plus qu'un énorme amas particules sombres.

Newt conjura un sort de protection pour éviter la catastrophe mais il était déjà trop tard.

Haddad pointa sa baguette vers le nuage qui fonçait droit sur eux et une fulguration précise, fine, vola jusqu'à ce dernier et le traversa avec une facilité déconcertante. Un hurlement presque humain s'en échappa, faisant trembler l'atmosphère autour d'eux. L'Obscurial se dissipa subitement, et la nuée dense se transforma en une brume plus fine, plus large et éparpillée. La poussière finit par reprendre la forme d'une silhouette humaine jusqu'à ce que la couleur de la peau de Credence ne revienne. Mais ses vêtements étaient teintés d'un rouge-brun significatif.

L'anglais se décomposa, voulut hurler mais le cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Credence était un enfant perdu. Credence avait vécu tout le mal que ce monde avait été en mesure de lui infliger. Grindelwald l'avait approché, lui avait donné un nom – et pas des moindres – et l'avait rendu puissant. Credence s'était perdu dans une cause qu'il n'était même pas capable de comprendre correctement et lorsque l'homme à qui il devait tout lui avait demandé de tuer pour lui prouver sa valeur.

Il l'avait fait. C'était aussi simple et bête que ça.

Mais jamais, pas une seule seconde, Newt ne l'avait-il reconnu comme le coupable du meurtre de son frère. Même lorsque la haine l'avait aveuglé, à l'instant où il avait senti toute conscience quitter son corps pour laisser place à des mécanismes de violence pure et de destruction simple, le doute ne s'était pas installé une seule fois dans son esprit.

Haddad ne pouvait pas savoir. Graves ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne.

Le goût du sang fut différent cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'il vit le corps du plus jeune tomber pour se vider de son sang, Newt ne fut pas rappelé par la culpabilité.

Parce qu'il comprit, enfin une bonne fois pour toute, que celui qui était responsable de tout ce mal n'était pas celui qui tentait de l'éradiquer. Non. Le coupable se trouvait en face d'eux, et il venait se transplaner près du corps de Credence pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il commença à parler à ce dernier, Graves leva le voile de surdité qui était toujours appliqué à leurs esprits, et Newt mit également fin au sien.

« **Ce n'est pas toi qui est supposé mourir. Tu dois vivre, Aurelius. Si tu ne vis pas…** » _S'il ne vivait, pas cela signifiait qu'Aurelius Dumbledore était le phénix qui s'éteignait, dans ses visions. S'il ne vivait pas, cela invalidait la moindre prophétie en laquelle il ait un jour pu croire. Parce qu'Albus Dumbledore ne reviendrait jamais à lui. Parce qu'il avait renié son existence, son amour pour lui, son alliance, tout ce qu'ils avaient un jour partagé._

Le mage noir tenta de suturer les plaies qui se multipliaient sur le torse du plus jeune, mais chaque fois qu'il réussissait à refermer l'une d'entre elle grâce à la médicomagie, trois autres apparaissaient.

Alors Grindelwald s'adonna à ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Semer la mort et le chaos.

Il se releva, et le regard contrarié qu'il avait porté sur son visage au moment où il s'était adressé à Credence disparut totalement. Il laissa place à un air rempli de mépris et de hargne. Son premier réflexe fut de se confondre en impardonnables informulés que Graves et Haddad reconnurent immédiatement lorsqu'ils virent le faisceau vert s'échapper de la baguette de ce dernier. Moins puissants que lorsqu'ils étaient formulés, les deux sorciers réussirent à contrer les sortilèges de justesse et le directeur obligea Newt à se baisser pour ne pas prendre une malédiction perdue.

Une seconde d'inattention suffit à Haddad pour se retrouver projeté en arrière par un énième éclair. Son dos heurta l'un des bancs en pierre qui ornait l'immense jardin et l'empêcha de se relever immédiatement. Graves, qui voulut protéger ce dernier d'un éventuel « _Avada Kedavra_ » perdu, se sentit rapidement vaciller à son tour lorsqu'une malédiction chassa toute la force qu'il avait dans ses jambes. Il chuta contre le gravier froid et inondé. La pluie était toujours aussi impitoyable, et la malédiction drainait toute son énergie. Même la potion semblait ne plus lui suffire. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement sur la vision de l'anglais, qui avait un air paniqué sur le visage.

Plutôt que de jeter son dévolu sur Scamander qui était le dernier en état, le mage noir sembla préférer s'occuper définitivement de l'auror en chef américain.

Et ce fut à cet instant que Newt écarquilla les yeux, quand un nouvel éclair de génie traversa son esprit. Il s'approcha du directeur, profitant du répit que Grindelwald lui laissait.

« **Sir Graves !** » L'anglais secoua doucement l'homme, lançant des regards inquiets vers Haddad, qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à cinq ou six mètres du mage noir. « **Sir Graves, j'ai besoin de vous, une dernière fois, s'il vous plaît…** »

Le regard vitreux de l'américain se posa sur son visage, perçant dans cet interminable chaos, il se fit la réflexion que les yeux de Scamander étaient probablement les plus beaux dans lesquels il s'était jamais plongé. La lueur qui trônait dans le fin fond de ses iris vertes avait toujours réussi à l'apaiser. Même à cet instant, où il se savait étourdi par une énième malédiction incapacitante.

« **Percival.** » Murmura-t-il en redressant sur l'un de ses coudes, sonné par sa propre chute. « **Appelez-moi Percival.** »

Le moment était terriblement mal choisi, mais la demande parut si sincère que Newt ne put que soupirer dans un léger rire avant de lui rendre un sourire maladroit.

« **Percival.** » Lui répondit-il pour se corriger, tendant une main vers ce dernier. « **J'ai besoin de vous. Pouvez-vous vous lever ?** »

Sans même lui répondre, le directeur perdit le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait réussi à regagner pendant ces quelques secondes et retomba contre l'herbe, le crâne et le dos douloureux. L'anglais se résigna et pointa sa baguette dans la direction du sorcier inconscient.

« **Enervatum !** » Fit-il, et une courte décharge se répandit dans le corps de Graves, qui écarquilla aussitôt les yeux et passa en moins d'une seconde en position assise. « **Percival.** » Le regard que lui lança le directeur fut consterné, comme si ce dernier venait d'oublier les secondes qui avaient précédées. « **Percival, j'ai besoin de votre baguette.** »

Dans les yeux de l'américain se confondirent hésitation, stupeur et dédain. Se séparer ainsi de sa baguette signifiait faire une croix sur sa pleine puissance. Son regard se dirigea vers Haddad et lorsqu'il comprit que le temps était compté, il tendit son bien le plus précieux à Scamander. Quoi qu'il arrive, Grindelwald était le dernier debout et il lui était impossible de l'attaquer. Et le souvenir du patronus de l'anglais, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans le désert Australien, lui revint. Le magizoologue était incroyablement puissant lorsqu'il se servait de sa baguette.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais était de protéger l'anglais. Il se releva – époussetant son pantalon au passage et lança un regard confiant à Scamander. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ce dernier avait en tête, mais il le suivrait.

Parce qu'il avait toujours parié sur lui. Depuis leur toute première expédition, lors du Val d'Or. Il lui avait donné le bénéfice du doute, et aujourd'hui, il avait entièrement cessé de se questionner.

L'anglais jeta sa propre baguette au sol et prit un regard incroyablement sérieux. Graves ne put réprimer le halètement de surprise lorsque Scamander leva sa baguette vers le ciel et que l'éclair le plus intense, le plus impressionnant qu'il ait vu de sa vie, frappa ce dernier. Il put lire la douleur sur son visage, mais le magizoologue ne lâcha pas prise. Le directeur comprit.

Il emmagasinait de l'énergie. Il était en train de charger une attaque, probablement la plus puissante dont il aurait un jour été témoin. En entendant le bruit sourd, Grindelwald détourna instinctivement son attention et transplana quelques mètres en face de lui. Scamander n'eut pas besoin de gaspiller sa salive, Graves savait qu'il allait devoir le protéger.

Les sortilèges noirs se mirent à fuser. Le sorcier devant eux avait perdu ce regard joueur et provocant pour laisser place à une expression implacable et impitoyable. Un enchaînement violent de sortilèges tranchants se dirigea sur eux, et Scamander de sa main libre se protégea d'une petite partie d'entre eux. Ce fut principalement le directeur qui dévia autant de malédictions que possible, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue chaque fois qu'il échouait et que l'anglais était touché par l'une d'entre elles. Chaque sort laissait une entaille profonde sur son corps, déchirant ses vêtements dans le processus.

D'abord, sur ses côtes, car ses bras étaient tendus vers le ciel et que sa poitrine et son torse étaient particulièrement exposés. Lorsque Grindelwald commença à toucher ses bras avec une précision déconcertante, Scamander sentit lentement ses forces le quitter. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher maintenant.

Frank sortit des nuages pour se rapprocher davantage du sol, et aider l'anglais à canaliser autant d'électricité que possible. Quelque-chose d'incroyablement lumineux se formait au bout de la baguette noire et argentée, contrastant avec cette dernière.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque Grindelwald se rendit compte de la présence de l'oiseau-tonnerre et qu'il commença à diriger ses attaques vers ce dernier. Newt tenta de conjurer un « _Protego_ » de sa main libre autour de l'oiseau, mais ce dernier se brisa après seulement deux sortilèges.

Avant que la panique ne puisse le gagner totalement, il vit une bulle plus épaisse, plus brillante apparaître autour de l'animal, et son regard se dirigea instantanément vers Graves, qui parut tout aussi surpris que lui. Ce fut au bout de quelques secondes que tout deux comprirent, lorsqu'ils dirigèrent leurs regards vers Haddad, qui avait rampé un peu plus près d'eux, quelques mètres plus loin.

Newt lui lança un bref sourire pour finalement se reconcentrer sur sa tâche. Il n'avait pas le temps et ses bras commençaient à faiblir à un point ou la douleur et les décharges devinrent insupportables. Il lui restait une seule solution, s'il ne voulait pas tomber avant d'avoir entièrement réussi à canaliser toute la foudre qu'il voulait.

Sa main libre se fourra dans sa poche et il sortit la dernière ampoule qu'il avait sur lui. Deux doses à la fois. Il savait à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux. Il savait que les effets dureraient très peu de temps, mais juste assez pour le rendre puissant jusqu'à un point inhumain. Si inhumain qu'il y laisserait probablement la vie, lorsque son cœur s'accélèrerait beaucoup trop, et s'arrêterait quand la pression redescendrait. Mais c'était Grindelwald ou le monde entier.

Son choix fut vite fait. Il attrapa l'ampoule entre ses dents et craqua cette dernière. La brûlure fut intense, et il pouvait sentir la magie couler dans ses veines, le traverser, être pompée dans ses artères et ressortir. La sensation était à la fois désagréable et… Lui donnait un sentiment d'invincibilité.

Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Grindelwald. Et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Graves savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. Le mage noir était resté sur des informulés durant toute la durée de leur combat. Mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

Alors il se jeta sur la baguette de Scamander. La première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit fut la surprise. La surprise de ne pas sentir la douleur irradier son bras lorsqu'il prit cette dernière en main. Beaucoup de choses se bousculèrent dans sa tête à cet instant, alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir souffrir le martyr pour pouvoir protéger l'anglais, cette dernière se montra particulièrement réceptive contrairement à toutes les fois où elle lui avait mené la vie dure.

Il repensa au serment inviolable qu'il avait passé et buta sur un mot en particulier. « _Blesser_ », avait dit McVaugh. Les mots avaient toujours eu leur importance, mais à cet instant il doutait. S'il ne blessait pas Grindelwald, mais que les conséquences de ses actions le faisaient, que se passerait-il ? Il n'en savait rien, et il n'avait pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Alors il fit un nouveau pari, un pari avec sa vie.

Il savait que Scamander lui en voudrait de se relever, de pointer sa baguette vers le mage noir. Il savait que Scamander lui en voudrait de littéralement dévouer sa vie à ce dernier. Mais après tout, c'était pour cela qu'il était devenu auror, puis directeur. Pour protéger les plus faibles. Et s'il devait mourir pour se faire, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il était persuadé que s'attaquer à Grindelwald, en le blessant ou non, lui couterait la vie. Il était moins important que Scamander. Il n'hésita pas. Il ne se posa pas la question.

« **_Avada Ke-…_** » Hurla Grindelwald, mais fut interrompu.

« **_Expelliarmus !_** » Contra Graves.

Sa poitrine se gonfla de quelque-chose d'inexplicable lorsque Grindelwald échappa la baguette de Sureau et que le sortilège de mort mourut quelque-part dans l'herbe à côté d'eux.

Graves fut propulsé en arrière par une force invisible. Quelque-chose se déchira dans sa poitrine, une douleur vive, comme une multitude de coup de poignards. Lorsqu'il retomba au sol, son premier réflexe fut de déchirer son veston et sa chemise gorgés de sang. Son torse était recouvert d'entailles profondes et sa respiration était saccadée. Il pouvait sentir la magie perforer ses organes les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter. Sans toucher le cœur. _Sans toucher son cœur_. Le serment inviolable l'avait frappé, mais seulement pour l'avertir. Parce qu'il n'avait pas blessé son « _maître_ » à proprement parlé.

Son temps était compté. Il le savait. Alors il pria, il pria de tout cœur pour que Scamander réussisse là où tous l'avaient emmené, qu'il soit celui qui les sauve tous.

Ses yeux peinèrent à rester ouverts, et il conjura ses dernières forces en soins magiques pour soigner en premier lieu les entailles qui avaient perforé ses poumons et l'empêchait de respirer convenable sans tousser des quantités de sang qui en auraient fait s'évanouir plus d'un. Et quand la douleur dans sa poitrine s'estompa sans pour autant réellement se calmer, il écarta ses bras.

Ses dernières pensées avant que son esprit se ferme pour de bon se dirigèrent vers la baguette de Scamander qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains. Un éclair de lucidité le frappa lorsqu'il comprit enfin que tout ce temps, sa baguette était à l'image de son propriétaire : Elle détestait les mensonges. Et maintenant que Graves n'avait plus rien à cacher… Elle l'avait enfin accepté. L'idée l'apaisa, lorsqu'il fut transporté dans le couloir de l'agonie et sombra.

Newt savait. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de se passer à côté de lui. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire davantage de sentiments, il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur pour Graves, pour Haddad, pour Tina, pour Queenie, pour lui-même. Il n'avait pas le temps de pleurer Theseus.

S'il avait le malheur de le faire, chaque sacrifice serait vain.

Et aussitôt la baguette s'échappa-t-elle des mains du mage noir pour retomber à ses pieds, qu'il baissa violemment les bras dans un hurlement qui écorcha ses cordes vocales. C'était son seul moyen d'extérioriser la douleur, la puissance, le sentiment de « _trop_ » qui le submergeait à cet instant.

La foudre suivit ses mouvements et l'éclair qu'il canalisait depuis tout ce temps s'abattit avec une violence inouïe sur le mage noir, consumant son corps tout entier. Grindelwald n'émit pas le moindre son, pas parce qu'il était insensible à la douleur mais parce qu'il n'en eut simplement pas le temps. La décharge le consuma en moins d'une seconde, dans un amas de poussière qui s'emporta dans le vent et la pluie. Et avant que son visage ne s'effrite à son tour, Newt vit quelque-chose d'incompréhensible sur ce dernier. Un sourire suffisant et hautain.

Et ses cendres furent à jamais éparpillées sur le sol de Nurmengard.

Newt n'arriva pas à se réjouir, Newt n'arriva pas à réagir, Newt n'arriva à rien. Son corps s'effondra sous la douleur, la fatigue, ses battements de cœur intenses qui ne semblaient jamais s'arrêter et il croula aux côtés de Graves, dont les yeux étaient déjà clos et les vêtements déchirés, maculés de sang.

Il était incapable de lui venir en aide. De savoir s'il avait seulement besoin de soins, de vérifier s'il respirait, s'il ne se vidait pas de son sang. Tout ce que l'anglais put faire fut de ramper vers le directeur et de faire tomber son bras qui lui parut incroyablement lourd sur le torse de ce dernier.

« **S'il te plaît.** » Murmura-t-il, même si l'américain ne pouvait peut-être plus l'entendre désormais. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses larmes sur ses joues, se mêler à la pluie qui lui semblait glaciale désormais. Il tremblait mais résistait aux convulsions. « **Je t'en supplie. Ne m'abandonne pas.** » _À ton tour_ , s'empêcha-t-il d'ajouter lorsqu'un voile épais et noir recouvrit sa vue et le coupa du monde.

 _La dernière chose qu'il sentit, ce fut le cœur de Percival Graves battre sous sa main._

 _La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut la silhouette élancée et fine de Tina se diriger à toute allure vers eux, boitant légèrement et épaulant celui qu'il devina être Haddad._

 _La dernière chose à s'emparer de son corps fut un profond sentiment de paix et de soulagement._

Les dernières choses, avant de sombrer vers un sommeil dont il espérait seulement se réveiller un jour.

* * *

Pfiou.  
Cette fanfiction ne s'insère pas dans l'univers canon d'Harry Potter (vu que Grindelwald est mort, pas enfermé à Nurmengard) parce que je ne voulais pas que Dumbledore ait beaucoup d'importance dans cette dernière.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, que cette "fin" (je mets entre guillemets parce qu'il reste juste un épilogue) vous aura plu, ne vous décevra pas et sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'attends vos avis, je vous fais de gros bisous et à Samedi prochain pour la dernière sortie de cette fanfic.


	30. Épilogue : Rédemption

Bonjour et bienvenue sur l'ultime chapitre de Fantastic Beasts and What Scamander Forgot To Mention In His Books.

Le titre à rallonge...

Bon. Bah. J'espère vraiment, de tout cœur, que ça va vous plaire. On se voit à la fin du chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **XXX – Épilogue – Rédemption**

« **Où est-ce que je…** » Sa voix était rauque, enrouée. Il devait s'être au moins passé une semaine depuis qu'il avait utilisé ses cordes vocales pour la dernière fois.

« **Sir Scamander, vous…** » L'anglais essaya de se redresser presque machinalement, mais fut pressé contre le matelas par les mains d'une infirmière. « **S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de bouger. Vous allez rouvrir vos plaies si vous continuez.** »

« **Où sommes-nous ?** » Demanda-t-il, le ton faible et les yeux plissés, aveuglé par le blanc immaculé autour de lui. Son esprit était aussi embué que sa vue.

« **Vous vous trouvez au Licheur Chétif à New York. Nous sommes le dix-huit juin mille-neuf-cent-vingt-sept.** » Quand Newt fronça les sourcils et gratifia l'inconnue d'un regard perplexe, elle soupira. « **Vous venez de vous réveiller de votre convalescence, et vous avez dormi pendant neuf jours.** » Cela expliquait la voix et la lumière éclatante qu'il détestait. Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Il se souvint alors lentement des dernières choses qu'il avait vécu. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il pensa à Theseus. Son seul réconfort fut de se dire que son frère et la femme qu'il aimait étaient désormais réunis. Que Credence n'aurait pas à subir davantage sa propre existence, qu'il ne se ferait plus jamais manipuler par qui que ce soit. Même s'il s'agissait là d'une forme de liberté, Newt détesta cette dernière d'une façon égoïste. Lorsqu'il avait appris que l'Obscurial était en vie, il avait laissé la joie s'emparer de lui en pensant que Credence pourrait enfin vivre une vie paisible et se reconstruire.

Il s'était trompé.

Une autre personne infiltra alors subitement le cours de ses pensées.

« **Où est Percival ?** » Demanda-t-il, paniqué. L'infirmière arqua un sourcil et pencha doucement la tête. « **Le directeur Graves, du MACUSA.** » Se reprit-il. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de la femme en face de lui, qui s'écarta lentement.

Sur le lit à deux bons mètres du sien était allongé l'américain, déjà réveillé mais bien plus mal en point que lui ne l'était. Son torse était découvert de vêtements mais entièrement enveloppé dans des bandages très légèrement tâchés de sang. Ses cheveux habituellement parfaitement coiffés retombaient en petites mèches devant son front. Le bas de son visage était recouvert d'une légère barbe.

« **Vous êtes complètement fou ?!** » Railla Newt, lorsque la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit en voyant Graves fut de se souvenir qu'il avait attaqué Grindelwald malgré son serment inviolable. « **Vous auriez pu mourir, Sir Gr- Percival. Vous auriez pu…** »

« **Ne l'auriez-vous pas fait, à ma place ?** » Le directeur était étrangement calme.

L'anglais entrouvrit les lèvres avant de se résigner. Bien-sûr qu'il l'aurait fait à sa place. Mais Graves n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Pas après qu'il ait déjà perdu tous ses repères. L'américain n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de l'abandonner. Et lorsque ces pensées sombres firent surface, son regard triste fuit vers le plafond.

« **Je vous laisse seuls. Je repasserai d'ici deux heures avec le docteur Strudell pour voir si tout va bien.** » Elle se courba légèrement vers l'avant. « **Messieurs.** » Salua-t-elle en tournant les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

Graves fut le seul à incliner la tête pour saluer à son tour l'infirmière. Son regard se dirigea vers l'anglais, qui semblait perdu et incroyablement triste. Il savait qu'à l'extérieur tous célébraient leurs noms, le nom de ceux qui avaient vaincu Grindelwald.

Lui-même était incapable de fêter leur victoire. Et voir Scamander dans cet état le plongea davantage dans sa mélancolie. Il esquissa un léger sourire en coin, qui parut plus chagriné que réconfortant.

« **Tout va bien ?** » Demanda-t-il, sachant déjà pourtant quelle serait la réponse.

L'anglais tourna la tête vers lui. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il retenait ses larmes et la question que venait de poser le directeur le fit tout simplement éclater en sanglot. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser cela un jour, mais il avait terriblement besoin d'un contact chaud et humain à cet instant. Il savait qu'une telle chose ne le rassurerait pas tant que ça, il en avait tout simplement besoin sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Mais ni Graves, ni lui n'étaient en état de bouger.

Alors il prit une grande inspiration, ravalant un hoquet plaintif dans sa gorge.

« **Le monde se porte mieux. Nous avons réussi à sauver des milliers de vies et nous avons empêché un désastre. Tel est mon lot de consolation.** » Il soupira, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait à la fois à cause des sanglots et des mots qui refusaient de trouver leur chemin. Une larme perla le long de sa joue et vint s'écraser sur les draps immaculés. « **Mais… Je mentirais si je disais que j'allais bien.** »

Il rejeta doucement sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

« **Je suis désolé.** » La voix de l'américain était douce, basse, grave. Il semblait bien plus paisible que l'anglais à cet instant. Et Newt le comprenait. Ils avaient éliminé la plus grande menace de leur temps. Il était le seul à avoir tant perdu. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en vouloir. « **Je vous promets que le temps fera ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Et je-… Je serai là, Scamander.** »

La promesse intensifia le rythme cardiaque du magizoologue qui haussa les sourcils et tourna sa tête pour pouvoir voir le directeur.

« **Newt.** » Corrigea-t-il, sans qu'aucun autre mot ne suive.

« **Newt.** » Acquiesça Graves, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Un long silence s'installa, et l'américain fut incapable de chasser cet air inquiet qui trônait sur son propre visage. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce silence était paisible ou si la tension était palpable. Lui qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour mieux comprendre l'anglais ces dernières semaines, avait simplement l'impression de ne plus réussir à lire en lui. Graves aurait aimé y arriver maintenant que c'était important pour lui. Il aurait aimé être capable de lui murmurer les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, mais ce qu'il pouvait être maladroit dans ce domaine-là.

« **Je ne sais pas.** » Rétorqua finalement Newt, répondant à la promesse qu'il avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. « **Nous sommes radicalement opposés, Percival. Nos vies ne sont pas compatibles. Le danger et les risques que nous prenons auront raison de nous un jour…** »

« **Le destin ne pouvait pas faire plus grossière erreur, n'est-ce pas ?** » Le directeur était cynique. L'anglais lui rendit un sourire étrangement sincère et amusé à travers les dernières larmes qui séchaient sur ses joues.

« **Il semblerait, même si je ne crois pas vraiment au destin.** » Rétorqua-t-il. Graves avait toujours été celui qui remettait en question la légitimité de leur relation, celui qui trouvait un moyen de les séparer. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Newt qui se mettait à douter. L'américain ne pouvait pas le lui permettre. Pas après qu'il ait enfin réalisé à quel point il s'était trompé, à quel point il avait toujours voulu cela. « **Je ne sais pas.** » Répéta alors l'anglais. « **Je ne sais pas si tout cela subsistera. Nos quotidiens sont si différents et je ne veux pas que vous regrettiez. Même si nous devons mettre fin à tout ceci, j'aimerais ne jamais devenir un souvenir désagréable à vos yeux, ne pas vous laisser une sensation d'inachevé, de…** » Il marqua une pause, peinant à trouver ses mots. Mais au fond, il savait que le directeur le comprendrait. « **Parfois, je me demande si tout ce que nous avons n'est pas… Si tout ceci valait vraiment la…** »

« **Je t'aime.** » Newt eut beau chercher, il ne trouva pas une once d'hésitation dans la déclaration soudaine de Graves et son cœur rata un battement.

« **Pardon ? Quoi ? Je-…** »

« **Je peux le redire, si tu veux.** »

« **Non… Enfin, si ! Je… J'apprécierai fortement réentendre ces… Mais, enfin… Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai compris, j'étais juste…** » L'anglais soupira, les joues empourprées. « **Moi-… Moi aussi.** »

Les mots furent incroyablement doux lorsqu'ils résonnèrent dans sa tête et que l'image du sourire de l'américain s'immisça dans son esprit. Il se sentait flotter au-dessus de son matelas, reposant sur un petit nuage. Il s'était déjà posé la question des millions de fois avant et désormais, il se rendait compte que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Graves venait de faire s'envoler la peine qui serrait son cœur depuis qu'il avait été forcé de faire ses adieux à son frère, pendant quelques secondes. Avec seulement trois petits mots magiques qu'il avait tant eu besoin d'entendre. Quelques secondes qui furent suffisantes pour qu'il ne pense plus à tout ce qui lui faisait mal, quelques secondes où il resta plongé dans le réconfort qu'on lui apportait, où il acceptait ce dernier sans se dire une seule seconde qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Ses blessures finiraient pas se refermer avec le temps et Newt savait au fond de lui, qu'il était entouré par des amis en or, des personnes sur lesquelles il pourrait éternellement compter. Tina, Queenie, peut-être même Haddad.

Mais surtout, le propriétaire des deux perles ébènes qui posaient sur lui un regard bienveillant, doux et débordant de passion.

 _Moi aussi_ , ne cessait-il de répéter en essayant d'ignorer l'explosion de chaleur dans son ventre et le nœud qui s'y trouvait. _Moi aussi_.

* * *

McVaugh et Rosier furent facilement appréhendés après leur dernière bataille. Tina leur raconta que pendant qu'elle avait appelé des renforts, Haddad et Queenie, de leur dernières forces, s'était occupés de lancer plusieurs sorts d'immobilisations pour être sûr que les deux criminels ne pourraient plus essuyer la moindre tentative d'évasion.

Newt fut remis sur pied au bout de trois longues semaines – ou approximativement, puisqu'il s'était plutôt enfui de l'hôpital à proprement parlé – tandis que Graves resta quelques jours de plus acceptant pour la première fois de sa carrière de prendre un peu de repos et un véritable repos, cette fois-ci.

Aussitôt en bonne santé, le magizoologue fit une affaire personnelle le rapatriement des dragons qui avaient été capturés par Grindelwald. Après quelques jours passés à gagner leur confiance, il s'occupa de leur prodiguer les premiers soins et chacun d'entre eux fut transféré dans des réserves qui appartenaient à certains contacts de ce dernier. Des personnes en qui il avait une confiance absolue et surtout, qui se trouvaient sur les bons continents.

Après les évènements liés à Grindelwald, la presse New Yorkaise n'eut d'yeux que pour Newt Scamander, officiellement nommé comme consultant officiel du département des animaux fantastiques par Séraphina Picquery elle-même, avant que cette dernière annonce qu'elle ne se représenterait pas lors des élections de l'année suivante.

Grâce aux deux révélations, Miraphorumus lâcha un peu la veste du directeur Graves en n'écrivant sur ce dernier qu'un seul et unique article : Il ne reprendrait pas le flambeau de l'ancienne présidente. À la place, il fit campagne aux côtés de Rajel Haddad, qui se retrouva propulsé sur le devant de la scène.

L'élection de ce dernier fit couler énormément d'encre. Critiquant son manque d'expérience, un potentiel piston, et autres critiques pas toujours très fondées, oubliant tous qu'il avait joué un rôle des plus importants dans la mort du plus grand mage noir de son temps. Ce fut l'un de ses meilleurs arguments, couplé au fait qu'il était soutenu par le directeur lui-même qui n'avait parlé publiquement que pour dire qu'il lui confierait le MACUSA les yeux fermés.

Enfin, il y avait un fossé entre ce que Graves disait devant Miraphorumus et ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Que Haddad devienne le président du MACUSA ou qu'il reste auror en chef, le directeur savait pertinemment qu'il obéirait à ses ordres même depuis son « _trône_ » dans le Bureau Pentagramme. Malgré ses prouesses, ce dernier avait encore énormément de choses à apprendre avant de seulement arriver au même niveau d'expertise que Graves lui-même.

Alors il ne s'opposa pas une seule seconde à cette condition implicite, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'irait pas très loin sans les conseils avisés de son mentor.

Percival Graves fut de nouveau jeté sous les feux de projecteurs le jour où un journaliste immortalisa à la sortie d'un restaurant moldu, Newt Scamander et lui-même, particulièrement proches. Un article qui valut probablement une promotion à Miraphorumus, dont les soupçons un an plus tôt avaient été confirmés.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à cacher désormais. Si ce n'était le quotidien difficile du directeur, plus rien ne pesait sur leurs épaules pour les empêcher de vivre pleinement. Leurs vies étaient radicalement opposées, comme l'avait si bien souligné le magizoologue. Mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'ils ne réussirent pas à concilier ces dernières. Newt continua à voyager, mais s'obligea à faire un arrêt à New York pour rentrer tous les trois mois. Graves ne quitta jamais le terrain, mais appréhenda certaines situations différemment maintenant qu'il savait que son existence comptait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

La vie continua, parfois difficilement lorsque certaines blessures se rouvraient pour laisser place à des moments de faiblesse, souvent bien plus paisiblement.

Tout le monde y trouva son compte.

* * *

« **Sir Graves, je pense que vous devriez jeter un œil à ces… Mercy Lewis !** » Tina ouvrit la porte, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle tomba sur Newt et Percival, assis face à face, tout deux si concentrés que sa venue ne réussit pas à les perturber. « **Je suis terriblement désolée, j'aurais dû toquer, je ne pensais pas…** »

« **Non, non, Mrs. Goldstein. Dites-moi.** » Fit-il, distrait par l'échiquier posé sur la table devant lui. À en croire les positions des pièces, la partie semblait bien avancée.

L'anglais ne prit pas immédiatement la peine de saluer Tina, les sourcils froncés et le visage crispé par la concentration. La nouvelle auror en chef jeta un œil discret sur la table pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts et comprit que ce dernier était mal en point. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une tour, un fou, sa reine et son roi.

Percival, de son côté, avait encore la majeure partie de ses pièces. Son roi était barricadé dans le camp adverse contre le bout du plateau entre sa tour et deux pions. Tout semblait perdu pour le magizoologue qui n'avait presque plus rien pour lui.

« **C'est à propos de ces braquages non-maj' où on ne trouve pas la moindre trace. On a désormais la preuve qu'il s'agit bien d'un groupe de sorcier, j'ai réussi à envoyer une escouade sur place et ils ont tracé- …** »

« **Cavalier en E, sept.** » La pièce noire désignée s'avança toute seule vers sa case d'arrivée et l'américain attrapa la tasse café fumante qu'il avait posé sur la table pour en prendre une gorgée. « **Échec.** » Articula le directeur avec un sourire satisfait et une lueur de provocation dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il détourna son attention vers Tina, l'air sur son visage se métamorphosa en quelque-chose de beaucoup, beaucoup plus sérieux. « **Désolé Goldstein. Où menaient les signatures magiques que vous avez tracé sur place ?** »

Tina soupira et balaya les mots de son supérieur du revers de sa main.

« **C'est ça le problème. On ne peut pas savoir, parce que les résidus que nous avons trouvés sont trop faibles. Il n'y a aucune effraction, pas la moindre trace d'un potentiel sortilège utilisé pour déverrouiller les portes, les vitres sont-…** »

« **Roi en G, cinq.** » Murmura Newt dans sa barbe avant de s'excuser promptement.

« **Les vitres sont en bon état et il n'y avait aucun indice concernant un charme de réparation où quoi que ce soit. Ni de transplanation, pour répondre à votre question.** » Elle passa une main dans sa nuque, soudainement nerveuse en se rendant compte qu'elle n'apportait rien de concret au directeur.

« **Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez trouvé une signature magique, oui ou non ?** » Il couvrit sa bouche et son menton de la paume de sa main et sa mine pensive revint. « **Tour en B, six.** » Si l'un de ses pions ne couvrait pas le Roi blanc sur la ligne cinq il aurait pu y déplacer cette dernière, mais il fut obligé de faire un détour.

« **Et bien… Je… Oui. Mais nous n'avons rien réussi à conclure avec les informations que nous avons trouvé sur place. En fait, la signature magique est beaucoup trop… Faible.** » Elle cacha ses mains dans son dos pour éviter de montrer ses tremblements – bien que l'attention des deux hommes soit presque entièrement focalisée sur le plateau devant eux.

« **Tour en A, un.** » Newt osa relever les yeux vers le directeur, soudainement bien plus confiant.

« **Mais… Non ! Newt, si tu fais ça, il va déplacer sa tour et…** »

« **Goldstein, un peu de sérieux.** » Railla Percival, visiblement tout aussi intéressé par l'affaire que par sa partie d'échecs, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser. « **Donc vous êtes venue me dire que vous avez trouvé qu'il s'agissait de sorciers – hypothèse que je maintiens depuis deux semaines soit dit en passant – et rien d'autre ?** » Il soupira et roula des yeux. « **Tour en G, six.** »

« **Non, enfin, si. Lagarde pense que ce sont des enfants qui ont fait le coup.** »

« **Roi en F, cinq.** » Le directeur pouffa de rire. Mais ni Tina, ni Newt ne furent capable de discerner si ce rire était destiné au déplacement imprévisible du magizoologue ou à la proposition stupide de l'auror Lagarde.

« **À ce rythme-là, je crois que tu devrais te contenter de déclarer forfait Newt.** » Il croisa les bras. « **Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris ma tour ?** »

L'anglais releva la tête et arqua un sourcil.

« **Tu me prends pour un idiot ?** » Demanda-t-il, seulement à moitié vexé. « **Tu ne m'aurais pas donné ta tour aussi facilement s'il n'y avait rien derrière.** »

« **On ne sait jamais.** » Il prit une grande inspiration et détourna son attention du plateau pour accorder cette dernière à Goldstein. « **Des enfants ? Pourquoi des enfants essaieraient-ils de cambrioler une bijouterie non-maj' ? Je crois que je vais destituer Lagarde et le renvoyer aux permis baguette et ne plus jamais me fier à vous la prochaine fois que vous me conseillerez «** ** _Un bon profil_** **» en matière d'auror.** » _Aïe_ , pensa Tina. Le directeur Graves ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. « **Tour en G, quatre.** »

L'américain regretta immédiatement son coup lorsqu'il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'anglais.

« **Tour en A, cinq.** » Son ton de voix était beaucoup trop suspicieux. Et cela faisait bien une dizaine de seconde que ni Goldstein, ni lui n'étaient plus concentrés sur l'affaire.

Il se redressa du fond de son fauteuil pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux et poser son menton dans ses mains. Newt venait de déplacer sa tour pour prendre son fou, alors que son Roi allait probablement se retrouver en Échec d'ici deux tours.

« **Fou en D, trois.** » Désormais, son fou n'était plus séparé du Roi de l'anglais d'une seule case, occupée par l'un de ses propres pions. Le prochain tour serait sûrement le dernier. Sa tour et son fou encercleraient le Roi ennemi et Newt n'aurait plus aucune issue.

« **Je crois que vous faites fausse route.** » Fit-il subitement à l'attention des deux sorciers, interrompant l'américain dans le fil de ses pensées et autres stratégies pour mettre fin à cette partie qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps désormais. « **Si c'est une bijouterie et qu'il y a une signature magique très faible, vous cherchez probablement un niffleur plutôt qu'un sorcier.** »

Percival haussa les sourcils et rencontra le regard de Goldstein.

« **Je n'y avais pas pensé. Peut-être que…** »

« **Oh, et…** » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tapotant distraitement l'anneau en or sur son annulaire gauche. « **Reine en B, quatre. Échec et Mat.** »

« **Quoi ?!** » Railla le directeur, dont la concentration fut soudainement drainée par l'échiquier devant lui. Obligé de s'avouer vaincu et complètement roulé dans la farine. Son Roi noir était coincé en B, huit et était barricadé par ses deux pions sur sa gauche. À quelques cases de ce dernier, la Reine blanche de Newt faisait face et il n'avait plus aucune pièce pour empêcher cette dernière de prendre son Roi. Ces dernières étaient toutes bloquées par ses propres pions. Il ne pouvait pas déplacer son propre Roi non plus, puisqu'il ferait inéluctablement face à la tour blanche de Newt qui l'attendait à l'autre extrémité du plateau.

« **Perfide. Sournois. Déloyal. Hypocrite…** »

« **Mauvais perdant.** » Newt s'affala dans son fauteuil, souriant de toutes ses dents. « **J'ai gagné.** »

« **Pour une fois.** » Murmura Percival entre ses mâchoires serrées, visiblement très mauvais perdant. « **Je n'étais pas concentré, Mrs. Goldstein était en train de…** »

« **Allons bon.** » L'anglais haussa les épaules et secoua la tête avant de se redresser pour lisser son pantalon. « **J'imagine que je ne suis plus le bienvenu dans cette pièce désormais, alors je vais aller épauler Tina avec ses problèmes de niffleur.** » L'américain se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, refusant catégoriquement d'adresser le moindre regard à son mari. Newt se contenta d'enfiler son habituel manteau bleu et de ramasser sa valise. « **À plus tard, Percival.** »

« **Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester sur une défaite.** » Finit-il par dire, acceptant finalement de regarder l'anglais droit dans les yeux.

« **Je sais bien.** » Répondit Newt sans perdre un soupçon de son sourire. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à faire un signe de la main au directeur…

« **Et je viens avec vous.** »

Newt avait pris l'habitude de perdre lorsqu'il affrontait Percival aux échecs. La stratégie n'avait jamais été son point fort et ce n'était pas un jeu que l'on conseillait aux mordus d'improvisation. Pourtant, il appréciait toujours partager le plateau avec l'américain. Depuis deux ans, chacun de ses retours à New York se soldait d'une partie d'échecs. Et même s'il n'était pas spécialement friand de ces dernières, l'anglais avait appris à les apprécier à cause du symbole qu'elles représentaient.

Et chaque fois que la fin de l'un de ses voyages approchaient, il se surprenait à être impatient. Ce n'étaient que de simples parties d'échecs, et il le savait. Mais il était lentement tombé amoureux de cette routine paisible et confortable. Elle lui rappelait qu'il y aurait d'autres voyages, d'autres affaires à appréhender, d'autres retrouvailles, d'autres sourires, d'autres histoires à raconter, sans qu'il ne pense jamais au fait que tout ceci pourrait prendre fin.

Il était tombé amoureux du risque une première fois. Mais c'était la quiétude qu'il avait choisie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

Bon. J'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira. C'est plus court, mais c'est parce que c'est un épilogue et que je voulais faire quelque-chose de doux pour la fin.

J'ai une petite larme à l'œil en écrivant ça, parce que c'est le tout premier projet aussi gros et aussi complet, aussi suivi, que je poste et que je termine. Des fois, je relis les premiers chapitres et même si je les déteste (ouais... je trouve que j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à faire s'installer les enjeux), je suis contente du tournant que la fic a pris au final. Je ne disparais pas du fandom gramander, j'ai énormément de projets qui arrivent mais qui ne sortiront pas immédiatement parce que je dois bien les avancer dans un premier temps.

Je voulais remercier toutes les revieweuses et reviewers qui m'ont suivi : PoneyRose, MademoiselleRouge1757, Nahyra, Melman, LuneSombre, AuroreMalfoy, MlleHeathcliff, Rose-Eliade, Mary Eileen Prince, Kather, Julindy, Chocolat68, jessijed, Chocolate25, Myrzi et les guests anonymes. Que vous ayez commenté chaque chapitre ou un seul de temps en temps ou un seul tout court, je vous remercie du fond du cœur de m'avoir donné vos avis. Chaque mot me touchait vraiment.  
Merci de m'avoir suivie tout ce temps. Merci à ceux qui me liront dans le futur.

De gros bisous et à la prochaine.


End file.
